A Call to Duty
by Z98
Summary: Relations between the Terran Empire and the Citadel have been tense since the First Contact War, but efforts to reach amicable relations were bearing fruit. The discovery of a Prothean relic on Eden Prime offered another opportunity to improve relations, until things go badly awry. As Cadre, one of the emperor's chosen, Shepherd is charged with determining the truth, at any cost.
1. Prologue

_The Reaper War was a decades long conflict fought between the various civilizations of the Milky Way galaxy against the eponymous Reapers, biomechanical constructs that sought to harvest all of the spacefaring species utilizing the mass relay network at the time of their incursion. While the Grand Alliance ultimately triumphed over this seemingly implacable foe the cost in blood, wealth, and even dignity and honor, forever changed the face of the galaxy. Many of the old power structures that underpinned galactic society were rent asunder with one of the biggest casualties being the Citadel Council._

 _While it might be considered crass to put it in such terms, one of the greatest beneficiaries of the conflict was undoubtedly the Imperium Terranum, more commonly referred to as the Terran Empire. A relatively young polity compared to the likes of the Asari Republic, the Salarian Union, or the Turian Hierarchy, the Empire never embraced the necessity of surrendered sovereignty in exchange for greater integration with the galactic community. As such it never joined the Citadel Council and was in fact the largest major power of the unaligned polities. Ultimately however it was this very distance that spurred the galaxy to take steps that better prepared it for the conflict with the Reapers, even if unintentionally._

 _\- Ashes of Empire: The Reaper War_

Prologue: Semper Liber

"Status."

Even as he asked the question Vice Admiral Jon Grissom clasped his hands behind his back. The motion gave the impression of a contemplative, thoughtful flag officer, just the sort of image that his crew needed to help bolster their own morale and confidence. It was a part Grissom had played countless of times before, though few occasions rivaled the present.

"Readings nominal admiral," came the response. "The relay is active, but still no indications of transit."

That was curious, to say the least. When a relay spun up to receive an incoming transit there were telltale signs, signs that they had been seeing intermittently for the past couple of hours. Nothing had yet to come through however, not even a probe, and nerves were starting to fray even with the shifting of watches to give the officers and ratings time to rest.

"Admiral, you have been awake for over 14 hours. Perhaps you should surrender the watch and get some rest."

Grissom grimaced with good humor at the chiding. "Thank you Athena, but I think I can manage for a bit longer."

In truth Grissom really should take the advice, but an indelible something told the admiral he would be needed soon.

The alien incursion that had first destroyed out of hand a survey taskforce and then moved on to occupy Shanxi had been repulsed, but there was little concrete intel as to the extent of their enemy's forces. From the examination of captured equipment it was evident that their opponent's basic technological level was not that much different than the Empire's. That was good, that meant the Empire was not looking at a massive tactical disadvantage right off the bat, barring any surprises the other side might spring. Conversely there was no reason to believe that another power with an equivalent tech base would be in possession of territory lesser than the Empire itself. That could be very bad, since that would mean the enemy would also be able to marshal resources for a potentially long war. Despite being a military man, Grissom had no real desire to see the men and women under his command return home in body bags, if there was anything to return at all. If these aliens were at all amenable to a diplomatic resolution, then he would be happy to accept any that were reasonable. If they proved to be unreasonable however, he would see his oath to sovereign and empire fulfilled.

"Sir! Activity from relay is spiking!"

Grissom learned against his command console. "All ships confirm weapons hold. Do not open fire unless fired upon."

That might well be a fatal tactical error, the aliens had not exactly demonstrated a willingness to talk when contact was first made. Still Grissom suspected, and his superiors agreed, that the flickering of the relay was intended as a message of sorts. An advance notification that someone was coming in the hope that with said notification whatever was on the other side would not immediately attack when they emerged. Still, it was not as if they were taking such risks blindly. The two dreadnaughts of his division, _Fuji_ and his own flagship _Elbrus_ , were positioned to quickly zero in on anything that might emerge from the relay with their main gun. His screen of frigates and cruisers provided another layer of defense, and if need be offense, and the rest of Second Fleet was parked just far enough away to avoid getting caught in the immediate wake of a hostile transit but close enough to respond with emphatic force if Grissom's division found itself in trouble. And then there were the other fleets being marshaled at Arcturus.

There was no sound in space, but being sensory creatures humans appreciated having some auditory cues for things they see. As such when the flash of light erupted on the display so too did a distinctive thunk sound.

"Incoming transit!" an officer announced. "Lone ship, visual profile does not match any previously sighted."

Grissom's eyes narrowed. He had reviewed in detail the imagery taken by Second Fleet during the liberation of Shanxi. Those ships were possessed of a certain boxy aesthetic, straight lines mixed with a few angled struts and the like. This one however was of a more fluid style, its hull oval in shape with fins gracefully rising above and below. Grooves running along the hull shone, providing a slight glow to the purple sheen of the hull. Either the aliens possessed multiple design philosophies for their ships, or this was the product of an entirely different species than the ones that had assaulted Shanxi. That was either promising, or portended unpleasant developments indeed.

"Athena, what can you tell me?"

"Spectroscopic readings do not match that of the alien vessels previously encountered," the disembodied voice sounded, "nor that of the prothean ruins on Mars."

"So these people might well be another race entirely, whoever they are."

"Whomever," Athena corrected, "and yes, the statistical probability of that is climbing."

Grissom allowed himself a single dry chuckle before his face resumed its stoic composure.

"Admiral, the alien contact is broadcasting on an open channel."

"Put it up."

Gone was the purple tinted oval ship and in its place, was a bluish-skinned humanoid face. Bald, from the looks of it, though those tendril like things snaking back could count as some sort of hair analog. And distinctly feminine, assuming such aesthetics were even applicable to an alien race. The general softness of the expression, and if Grissom's eyes were not deceiving him, breasts. And back on Earth humans stood out as one of the few exceptions for having breasts as mammary glands. The alien smiled. Or at least Grissom hoped it was a smile. And when she spoke, it was with a melodic, soothing tone. Definitely feminine, at least from a human perspective. It was also complete and utter gibberish to human ears. When she finished speaking however Grissom reciprocated. While they might not yet understand each other, these aliens were at least trying to talk instead of coming in guns blazing.

"I am Vice Admiral Jon Grissom, commanding officer of the 1st Division, Second Fleet, Imperial Terran Navy. You have entered imperial space. If you come in peace, we are willing to extend the hand of friendship. If you bring with you war, know that our people have a long history in its practice."

The alien remained attentive as Grissom spoke but after he was done glanced at something out of view.

"Admiral, we're getting another transmission, this one seems to be raw data. In fact, it looks like a numerical sequence. Prime numbers."

It looked like they were getting somewhere. Trying to find a common point of reference to build upon.

"Respond in kind, attach linguistic payload with it."

"Yes sir."

That should hopefully getting the ball running. If they were patient, the barriers that kept them from understanding each other would fall quickly. Once it did, they could find out what sort of future lay in wait for the Empire, and for mankind as a whole.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Grissom said as he faced the alien, the asari, across one of _Elbrus'_ conference tables. "These, turians, in order to enforce an edict that we've never heard of, offered no warning, made no attempts at contact, and furthermore ignored our own attempts at communication, and just _opened fire_ upon coming across our reconnaissance flotilla?"

Grissom was not quite yelling. He was however standing instead of being seated, which might have given off an aggressive impression to his guest. That was not entirely unintentional. Similarly receiving the asari envoy aboard his flagship was another calculated risk, if only because it would allow the alien to get a firsthand look at human technology. Limited as a cursory view might be, it was amazing just how much intelligence one could glean with the naked eye. Of course having the asari shuttle docked in _Elbrus'_ hanger did allow the ship's crew to run discrete albeit extensive scans in the name of security. The envoy was also tactful enough not to bring up those scans, so long as the crew did not attempt too active methods.

"The Hierarchy has long been charged with enforcing Citadel regulations," the translation matrix began once the asari had time to listen to Grissom's statement and formulate a response for it to work on. "Regrettably in this case their habitual, thoroughness, saw them act precipitously."

"It is indeed regrettable," Grissom said with just an edge to his tone.

Whether the translation matrix, not yet capable of real time conversion, was able to convey that edge Grissom could not be sure. It was possible that humans and asari shared enough similarities that such verbal cues could be picked up naturally.

"I assure you, the Council is aware of the extenuating circumstances and the Hierarchy has already been issued a very stern admonition. The Hierarchy's leadership has agreed to suspend their mobilization and an apology and reparations are a possibility pending the conclusion of successful negotiations to, defuse this unfortunate turn of events."

Grissom allowed himself to visibly relax a bit. This was good. From the Empire's perspective they had been subjected to an unprovoked act of aggression. If the other side was prepared to admit its mistake, that would go some ways to soothing the anger and fear. The admiral nodded.

"The Empire has no desire for war, if the matter can be settled diplomatically we would welcome it."

"I am glad to hear this," the envoy said. "The Citadel is committed to peaceful coexistence of all the races of this galaxy, and while our initial contact has seen lives lost on both sides we would sincerely regret any permanent rupture in relations before they could even be established."

Grissom regarded the envoy curiously. "The, Citadel?"

"Indeed. As I mentioned earlier, I am an envoy for the Citadel Council, a multi-species alliance that seeks to promote peaceful collaboration amongst its members. We provide a central forum for the mediation of disputes, enforcement of commonly agreed laws and regulations, and in times of tribulation the first line of defense."

"And it was in enforcement of one of these, regulations, that prompted the turians to fire upon our ships?"

Grissom tried to keep his tone neutral, again in the off-chance that the asari could infer at least some of his body language.

"Regrettably so. The edict on not activating any dormant mass relays to which the destinations are not known is very strictly enforced in Citadel space. Past instances where explorers attempted such reckless expansion resulted in centuries of conflict. To avoid a repeat of such tragedies extremely stringent measures were instituted, including the one that resulted in the current regrettable misunderstanding."

There was a lot of subtext in those words, some that were more than a bit troubling. And odd. Based on the available intelligence it was evident that these, Citadel races did not possess technology drastically more advanced than humanity. Certainly there were areas of greater efficiency or a few tweaks that had yet to occur to human engineers, but fundamentally the distance would likely be surmounted in a few short decades. At the same time these races had obviously possessed interstellar travel for centuries at a minimum, assuming the envoy's remark about the conflict was literal. Did that indicate a certain level of stagnation on the galactic stage? Or something else?

That the historians and analysts could chew over later. There was a more pressing and immediate point that Grissom needed to deal with.

"The relay that our survey flotilla was examining," he began. "That, was considered part of Citadel space?"

The asari's complexion did not change, suggesting a masterful control on her part. Perhaps not surprising if, she, was a career diplomat. Nonetheless there was something in her eyes, something faintly familiar, that made clear this was a most delicate point.

"Relay 314 is not in territory claimed by any of the Citadel races," the envoy finally responded. "It does however border turian space, hence why their patrols often frequent the area."

Grissom let a silence hang for several seconds. "Am I to understand then, that this, Citadel, considers its laws applicable even outside of its official borders?"

"That would be somewhat inaccurate," the envoy said. "As I stated previously, this region of space, was, officially unclaimed, but does border turian space. As a consequence the turians feel some responsibility in providing at least a semblance of law enforcement, in this case enforcement of Citadel laws, even if they have not formally expanded into the region. It is highly unfortunate that in this instance their sense of responsibility resulted in a less than peaceable first contact."

That was a very roundabout way of answering, and Grissom noted that the envoy did not outright confirm or deny whether the Citadel considered its laws applicable outside its formal borders. That was interesting by itself, and potentially problematic.

"Am I to presume then that the Citadel would, require, the Empire to adhere to these same laws in exchange for diplomatic relations?"

"That is one of the conditions for admittance into the Citadel," the envoy said, likely trying to sound nonchalant about this. "There are numerous benefits to Citadel membership however, ranging from commerce to security. Ultimately the Citadel Council exists to promote the advancement and prosperity of all its members, and it is only fair that those members contribute back via various means."

Grissom's posture was back to being pensive and a little bit tense.

"If the Empire, does not demonstrate any indication to want to, participate, in this Citadel Council," he said, "am I to infer then that this Council will decline to mediate between us and the turians?"

"Not, as such," the envoy said with that same deliberate care. "However, as the turians are formal members of the Citadel, the Council is obliged to act on their behalf in certain matters of external diplomacy. If the Empire elects to remain, aloof, of the Council's invitation, then the mediation would inevitably see the Council be granted a, deeper, understanding of the turian perspective without a, terran, one to act as a counterbalance."

By this point Grissom had no need to wait for the asari's translation matrix to repeat in English what the envoy was saying, Athena had fully deciphered the linguistic patterns of the alien language and so he was hearing the asari's words in real time. He had yet to tip his hand on that however, instead timing his reactions to the matrix's speech. Nonetheless the time gained allowed him to consider his options, and select from amongst them.

Straightening away from the table, Grissom maneuvered towards the viewport. The asari looked at him with what appeared to be a quizzical expression.

"Apologies envoy, but I wanted to make sure that you understand there is no cause for concern for what is about to happen next."

"Oh?"

Grissom turned to look out the viewport and tilted his head, inviting the envoy to join him. Fortunately that gesture was understood and the asari stepped over next to him.

"Am I to witness something, admiral?"

Grissom did not bother to make an immediate response. The reason why became clear as flashes of light flickered against the starry backdrop of space. From this distance they were mere specks, but it was evident that there were a great many of those specks.

"You said that the, Hierarchy has agreed to suspend mobilization," Grissom said. "That is laudable and the Empire is fully prepared to reciprocate. At the same time our own mobilization was well in advance and these ships were already in transit. I did not want their arrival to unduly alarm you."

"I, see," the envoy said, and if Grissom was not mistaken her tone made clear she understood exactly what Grissom was insinuating. "It is perhaps, fortunate, then, that I was able to arrive before further misunderstandings could occur. That does seem to be a rather impressive number of ships."

"Our Third Fleet," Grissom said. "Athena, if you would be so kind as to magnify?"

"Of course admiral."

The viewport window lit up slightly as a display was overlaid with it and the imagery enhanced to allow a clearer view of the ships so far away. Pride of place was given to the six capital ships that made up Third Fleet's First Squadron, a quartet of dreadnaughts with a pair of carriers right behind. The envoy's expression quivered. It was evident that she understood just what those vessels were, and what it meant for humanity to have so many.

"This is your, Third Fleet," the envoy said.

It was a prompt, to try to get Grissom to reveal just how many such fleets the Empire possessed. The admiral was not about to do that, but he was prepared to drop a few more breadcrumbs.

"Indeed. All of our fleets are composed of a core of capital ships, Second Fleet included."

Thus insinuating to the asari that humanity possessed at least eighteen capital ships while still not revealing the actual total.

The envoy whispered a word, one that the translator was not able to process and which the asari's own matrix offered none of its own. There was a notable A sound to the annunciation though. Grissom glanced over at her.

"Is there a problem, envoy?"

The asari took a visible breath. "I sincerely hope not, admiral. For the sake of all our peoples."

End of Prologue

I don't know when I'll get back to this story. I needed to get this prologue out of my head so that I could go back and work on my other stories. I actually started playing Andromeda recently and enjoyed it enough that the itch to get this out got really bad. For all its flaws it's not a bad game and there are a couple of things that I'll obviously borrow from it.

The basic premise of this story basically has the Systems Alliance replaced by a Terran Empire, a constitutional monarchy that actually leads a united Earth and its colonies. I'm sure I'm not the first to write such a story, and I'm not even going to claim mine will be one of the better ones. ME seems to attract a class of writers that pay more attention to things like detail and spelling than some of the other fandoms I've dabbled in, though that may just be due to the higher numbers in general of writers participating. Still, I'm taking a shot. (That being said I haven't actually read any ME fanfics, so even if you find similarities and bring them up, I'm not likely to know what you are referencing). Ultimately what is going to distinguish me from other writers is how well I can portray the nuances of my scenes, not which scenes I actually elect to use. I'm sure there have been enough writers in the ME fandom that close to every variation has been tread so I am certainly not going to make any claim to originality (though I somehow managed to come up with an original Peggy Sue Evangelion fic about two years back, so who knows).

That being said, the overall conclusion to this story is already spoiled in the opening snippet. But I'd like to think that it's not the ending that makes the journey worthwhile, but the journey itself. Hopefully I am more convincing in my attempt at that than a certain other conclusion. We'll see.

More of the background will be revealed as we go on, in both the opening snippets, in the story itself, and of course in my author notes. For now though I'll mention a few basic points. This story is intended to follow in general the plot of ME1 and Shepherd's story, but I'm obviously not going to completely mimic things. There are also tweaks to technology, timing, and a few background events. Nothing overtly drastic per se, but enough so that the geopolitical dynamics are different beyond just the replacement of the Alliance with the Empire. Some notable changes are already evident in the prologue, specifically Grissom's rank/position and the presence of Athena. I'm sure most of you can infer at least some of the kerfuffle that will result in.

As another note, while I may borrow concepts and ideas and the like from other series, this story is emphatically NOT a crossover. I will fill gaps with things that will sound distinctly familiar, but these things are not intended to suggest any sort of shared universe with their inspirations.

And no, I know I did not provide any details on which Shephard I'll be using in this story. That is also intentional.


	2. Chapter 1

_By the time of the First Contact War the Imperial Terran Navy was composed of six numbered fleets with a seventh being formed. Each fleet was built up around a core of capital ships, four dreadnoughts and two carriers organized into a single hard-hitting squadron. Cruiser and frigate numbers varied based on the responsibilities of each fleet. First Fleet, also known as Home Fleet, was charged with the protection of Sol itself and so had nearly a hundred cruisers to provide it with a strong, concentrated combat element. Fifth Fleet, assigned to defend Arcturus Station and the mass relays close by, possessed a similar number of cruisers. Second and Third Fleets were responsible for patrolling the volume of space claimed by the Empire and so possessed a higher ratio of frigates. Fourth Fleet was similarly balanced seeing as it was responsible for the survey expeditions that mapped new regions of space opened up as humanity unlocked more mass relays as well as complementing the Second and Third's efforts._

 _Sixth Fleet was actually primarily a training and reserve fleet though it did possess the same capital ship core as the other fleets. Its complement of escorts was however highly variable as new ships were worked up under its banner while others were placed under its purview in preparation for decommissioning and scrapping. Seventh Fleet, the newest fleet, was still being formed up when contact was made with the Turian Hierarchy. Its mobilization was heavily expedited in the wake of turian aggression and it along with elements from the Second and Third were to be the vanguard of humanity's response. A diplomatic settlement was reached before the fleet was dispatched._

 _By the time of the attack on the Citadel by the Reaper known as Sovereign, an Eighth Fleet had been established. Unlike the other fleets, which were predominantly defensive in nature, Eighth Fleet was intended as an offensive strategic asset. As such Eighth Fleet boasted two squadrons of capital ships for a total of eight dreadnaughts along with four carriers. The creation of Eighth Fleet was regarded with a great deal of nervousness by the Council races with the turians especially voicing disapproval of a non-aligned power possessing so many dreadnoughts. In response the turians stepped up their own dreadnought construction program and there were widespread fears of an arms race sparking. When the Reapers made their return to the galaxy, most would rue that a genuine arms race would have meant a better prepared galaxy._

 _-Ashes of Empire: The Reaper War_

Chapter 1: Semper Vigilo

"She's a beautiful sight David," Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett said to one of his most able subordinates.

The two were looking out a viewport, an actual honest to god viewport, not a projection, at one of the newest ships to join the Imperial Terran Navy. HMS _Normandy's_ sleek curvature was a notable departure from the straight lines that defined other human ships, but if the design worked out anywhere near as well as her developers promised there would be plenty like her not too far in the future.

"That she is sir," Anderson agreed. "It'll still be a few more weeks before she commissions, and then there'll be the usual shakedown cruises before she's declared fit for service, but I'm already looking forward to sitting in her chair."

The smile on Hackett's face indicated the admiral knew exactly how Anderson felt. There was something truly magical about being in command of your own ship, a magic that Hackett himself no longer had the privilege of experiencing thanks to the stars on his shoulders.

"Have you finalized your choices for crew?" Hackett asked.

Anderson nodded. "Just about. I just need to fill my XO slot. I was actually thinking Shepard might fit the bill."

A thoughtful expression flickered over Hackett's face. "Shepard. Are we talking about Jonathan, or Evangeline?"

"Now that you mention it, both are qualified," Anderson said. "I was thinking about Jane though."

Hackett nodded in agreement to the former point. Evangeline "Jane" Shepard and her twin brother Jonathan "John" Shepard were two of the most promising officers of their generation. Both had recently made equivalent ranks in their respective service, a major for Jane and lieutenant-commander for John, the latter a few weeks earlier than the former, but that was more a matter of procedure than indication of their relative merit. Still, ability was only half of the story.

"Why Jane?" Hackett asked. "I would have thought John's experience would be more appropriate for a ship's XO."

With over a decade and a half of service in the Imperial Terran Navy, John had worked his way up from a lowly ensign fresh out of the academy on Titan to his current position as tactical officer of the dreadnought _Kilimanjaro_. A transfer and appointment as a ship's XO, even that of a frigate, would be a natural stepping stone to his own command someday.

"If the _Normandy_ were just any ship, I'd agree," Anderson said. "But she isn't, and something tells me that the kind of missions I'll be handed will benefit more from the type of experience that Jane can bring to bear."

Anderson had a point there, Hackett was prepared to concede. The _Normandy's_ design did make her suitable for a certain class of operations not usually the purview of a fleet frigate. In fact that very consideration had been why Anderson himself was selected as her captain, much as he was now considering Jane Shepard as his executive officer.

Like her brother, and mother for that matter, Jane had gone into military service upon reaching enlistment age. Unlike her brother, or their mother, Jane elected to join the Imperial Marine Corps. As a result while her sibling was aboard a cruiser shooting up pirate ships above Torfan, Jane was on the ground assaulting the main pirate base. It was from that battle that one Lieutenant Evangeline Shepard gained a reputation as a driven, fierce, and maybe even slightly ruthless warrior. Her platoon had ultimately carried the day, achieving the breakthrough that allowed the Empire's forces to storm the stronghold and wipe out the pirates and slavers terrorizing her colonies, but the act had come at great cost to her unit. Perhaps too great a cost, some might say, but if Jane had possessed any genuine traits of psychopathy or even excessive bloodlust she would have never been considered for the Cadre.

"You might be right about Jane," Hackett said. "But would they actually let you have her? The Cadre tend to be somewhat picky about cutting loose one of theirs for an outside posting."

"I actually made some inquiries," Anderson said, "and it seems she just finished a tour of duty. I called in a few favors and Shepard herself is receptive to the idea. Assuming his majesty doesn't object, well, I just might have a full complement when we're ready to push off."

Hackett raised an eyebrow. Very few people could be so casual about requesting something from the Cadre or of the possibility that the emperor might deign to personally intervene in one's affairs. David Anderson was however not just anybody. In point of fact many years ago he too had sworn an oath, a different oath on top of the one he swore when he first enlisted in the military. That oath had been sworn after Anderson completed the grueling conditioning and enhancement regime that granted him the qualification of N7, a precondition to entry into the Cadre itself. And as a Cadre he had served his emperor loyally and ably for many years. So yes, Anderson probably could call upon a fellow Cadre to serve as his XO.

"Well, speaking for myself I can't wait to see what the two of you end up achieving together with a ship like the _Normandy_ ," Hackett said with good humor.

"Me too sir," Anderson replied with a smile of his own. "Me too."

* * *

The deer's head perked up, its ever sensitive ears twitching as it listened for any further hints of whatever noise first drew its attention. It was answered with only the rustling of leaves from the wind and the occasional chirp of a bird. The deer continued looking about several more seconds before gingerly resuming its grazing, or was about to when the distant but distinct sound of a motor whined. That was all the prompting the animal needed as it bolted up and dashed off into the thicket of trees and bushes.

From her perch, Shepard watched the deer dart off through her scope. Her disappointment was summed up in two words uttered under her breath.

"Damn it."

Her finger lingered around the trigger but she knew it was already too late, as good a shot as she was the angle was off for the kind of clean kill she needed if she wanted most of the meat to be usable. With a sigh Shepard leaned back against the tree trunk. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting her body relax after having focused so intently preparing for her eluded kill. And then her own ears perked as the sound of the engine grew louder.

"Hermes, who's on approach?"

The artificial intelligence synchronized with Shepard responded after a brief pause, more for her benefit than because he actually needed that much time.

"Single all-terrain vehicle with two occupants," Hermes answered. "Identified as Jonathan Shepard and Hannah Shepard."

Shepard's eyes narrowed. "Wait, what? What are they doing out here?"

And interrupting her vacation for that matter.

"Unknown. Shall I query them?"

Shepard rose and slung her hunting rifle over her shoulder. "No, just give me a navpoint and I'll ask them myself."

"Setting navpoint."

A point some distance off popped up in Shepard's eye, along with a suggested path to take.

"Thanks buddy."

"I am happy to be of service."

Shepard chuckled. "And you're also happy to remind us puny humans just how lost we would be without you."

"I decline to self-incriminate."

Something about the fact that the response was delivered in a completely flat tone just made it all the funnier even after all the time Shepard had worked with Hermes. The AI might deny having a sense of humor, but that certainly did not seem to stop him from constantly trolling her or any of his other partners.

Sliding down from the perch, Shephard followed the markers towards the ever-loudening whine of the motors. By the time she caught sight of the ATV the vehicle itself was nearing the point where the forest made further traversal less than practical. In that respect she likely saved the two occupants a bit of a walk, not that the exercise would not have been good for them, Shepard mused. Standing at the edge of the undergrowth, Shepard watched as they climbed out of the vehicle and approached. Jonathan wasted little time marching over and enveloping his sister in a hug.

"Whoa there," Shepard said in mild surprise. "Getting a bit touchy feely there bro?"

Jonathan laughed as he let her go. "Just glad to see my little sis."

Shepard allowed a slight smile. "You just saw me last month. Getting sentimental in your older age?"

"Well, I might have seen you a month ago, but mom hasn't."

The smile became noticeably more strained on Shepard's part but it did not slip outright as she regarded Hannah.

"Hey mom. Funny seeing you all the way out here."

"Well, you know how rare it is for all three of us to have our leaves overlap," Hannah said, offering a more congenial smile to her daughter. "So I thought it would be a good chance for the family to get together."

Shepard took a deep breath. Yes, she did know, which was why she had snuck away to the forests of British Columbia for her leave instead of hanging around her family's formal residence in Vancouver.

"What can I say, I just had a hankering for some me time after being stuck on a ship for the past few months," Shepard said, almost succeeding in sounding completely nonchalant.

"I suppose you would," Hannah said, the slight inflection of her own tone making clear she knew what Shepard really meant. "Still, now that we are all here, how about we spend at least one evening together before you ship out? I haven't even gotten to congratulate you on your promotion yet."

Avoiding that was the entire point of Shepard ditching in the first place, but now that her brother and mother were here she could not very well tell them to shove off. They were still family and the ties that bound them, however frayed, still existed.

"That sounds nice," Shepard replied, not entirely insincerely.

Hannah's smile was warm, but her eyes told her daughter that she understood Shepard was making an effort. Their interactions were cordial, even familial. Friendly was still something they were working on.

"Good thing you haven't bagged anything yet," John said as they headed over to the ATV. "We probably would have had the space, but not sure they like having blood in their rentals."

"They're used to it," Shepard assured him. "A lot of their customers are hunters after all. And it's your fault I lost my mark, what with all the noise your car was making. Couldn't have waited five more minutes?"

John gave a bark of a laugh. "Oh now you're blaming me for your poor aim?"

Shepard grinned. "Says the guy that needs all those fancy computers to help take a shot."

Hannah gave a resigned but bemused sigh as she listened to her children trade playful jabs at each other. This was perhaps inevitable seeing the differing services they had elected to respectively enter. Granted historically the marines were considered part of the navy, but depending on which acronym one subscribed to, a certain part of a marine's anatomy either rode in navy equipment or was navy equipment.

After securing her rifle in the rear Shepard glanced at her brother with a quizzical expression. John gave a chuckle.

"My deposit, my car, Jane."

John did not quite make out what his sister muttered. Probably for the better since it was unlikely to be flattering. Once everyone was buckled in he started the ATV up and began backing away onto the trail once more.

"So what are the plans for tonight?" Shepard asked from the backseat.

"I thought we'd keep it simple," Hannah answered her. "Just a nice dinner, and yes, it'll be someplace nice."

Brother and sister both had large grins plastered over their faces at that one.

"Which means black tie required."

Said grin disappeared the very next instant.

"Wait, are you serious? Have you seen my closet back home?" Shepard protested.

"I know you keep a set of parade dress at the base," Hannah easily undercut her daughter's protest. "And you, John, need to get over your aversion to formal dress. Honestly, you could stand to dress up a bit from time to time, might even get the attraction of some fine young lady one day."

Shepard gave a snort even as her brother gave her a pained look of betrayal in the rearview mirror.

"Kind of hard to date when I'm on deployment months at a time mom," he tried lamely.

"That didn't stop your father and I from meeting," Hannah replied curtly. "And fraternization rules only apply to people in your direct chain of command."

"Just because you want grandkids," John muttered under his breath.

From the rear Shepard did her best to fight back the temptation to laugh at her brother's current suffering. She really should have more sympathy for him, but in some respects their mother was right about John. He really could be too uptight at times, focusing so much on his duty that he did not leave enough time for himself. Then again that held true for nearly everyone in their family, when they found something to dedicate themselves to, they went all in. That drive was responsible for the present heights they had attained, from the flag rank their mother held to the Star of Terra her brother was awarded for his actions at Elysium. Count on her family to be high achievers even when on vacation.

Shepard herself was no slouch, becoming one of the youngest entrants to the Imperial Cadre in its history. At the same time if her family could be said to have a black sheep it would be Shepard herself. The Butcher of Torfan however had no regrets about the actions that earned her that appellation and anyone that wanted to shame her over it could go get stuffed.

The friendly ribbing continued back and forth as they returned to the rental garage. Not once during the conversation was Shepard's own relational status brought up however.

"So where exactly are you getting posted after leave?" John asked after returning the keys. "Assuming you can tell us."

"Got a posting aboard some new frigate that was just commissioned," Jane responded. "The _Normandy_."

"Wait, a frigate?" John began. "Wait, the _Normandy_!?"

Shepard grinned at her brother as he did his doubletake.

"Yep," she said, continuing to feign being nonchalant.

"How did you swing that?" John nearly demanded.

"Captain Anderson is an old Cadre hand and asked for me," Shepard answered, her grin now morphing into an outright smirk.

"Jane, don't tease your brother like that," Hannah chided her daughter. "Still, that is quite a posting. If half of the rumors regarding the _Normandy_ are true…"

"I'll say," John agreed enthusiastically. "I'd love to get a peek at its engine core."

"Aren't you supposed to be a tac officer?" Jane asked, eyebrow arching playfully.

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate the artistry of good engineering," John replied. "Besides, it's important to keep in touch with one's roots."

"I suppose so," Jane conceded almost gracefully.

"Still, a frigate is fairly small," Hannah remarked, "and its assigned marine detachment is no more than a single fireteam. Even with the _Normandy's_ mission profile, is it really the type of posting for you?"

There were many ways of interpreting that last remark. Shepard chose the one that conveyed her mother's concern about her safety during any missions that would see her deploy from the ship. It was probably the one she meant anyway.

"I guess I technically would command the fireteam," Shepard responded with that same noncommittal tone, "since I'll be the XO."

Both her brother and mother came to an abrupt halt and gaped at her. When John finally managed to regain control of his dangling jaw it shut with an audible clack.

"You're a-"

It snapped shut again. His mouth was obviously not quite keeping up with his brain.

"But you're a ma-"

Another clack. Definitely not keeping up. Shepard flashed her brother a fiery grin.

"I'm a marine, yes. But I'm also Cadre."

And that made all the difference. As a regular marine major, Shepard would have never been qualified to serve as the executive officer of even a warship as small as a frigate. There simply would not have been opportunity for her to gain the necessary skillset for such a command. Cadre however were expected to be able to serve in a wide range of roles, both groundside and aboard ships. While regular navy personnel did provide additional manpower as needed aboard Cadre ships, the senior officers were always Cadre. It was a demanding role, performing basically two sets of duties. Those that succeeded in fulfilling such responsibilities were often marked for even greater things, such as their own independent command.

By this point John's brain had finally worked through the chain of thought necessary to understand just what his sister was insinuating. When it finished, he reached out and wrapped an arm around her head, affectionately.

"That's my little sis," he said with a bright laugh. "Getting the jump on me like always."

Shepard joined in the joviality even as she feigned struggling to break free from her brother's grip. For a navy punk he had a surprisingly good set of muscles on him. From the side Hannah smiled slightly at the sight of her children's horseplay. Her daughter had always been one of the boys, somehow getting her clothes dirty running around with them even aboard the otherwise sterile environment of a ship. And yet she could not stop seeing her as her little girl. A little girl that now played with guns and blades instead of tinkering with an omni-tool and model ships. The smile became more strained. Evangeline Shepard had grown up, far faster than Hannah had noticed or wanted to believe. And in not believing, she had rent a chasm between the two of them that remained unbridged even today. But there was still time to mend that schism, time for the hurt on both sides to heal. And maybe one day they really would be the family that they appeared to be. One day.

* * *

Tough. Determined. Knew her shit. When asked their opinion, these were the qualities that members of Gunnery Sergeant Ashley Williams' platoon attributed to her. There were certainly easier ways to get one's ass chewed out than to be found wanting of whatever duty she assigned to you. Less painful too. Still Ashley's toughness was accompanied by an equal amount of fairness so her subordinates and immediate superiors found few occasions to complain about her. The same could not be said for more senior officers, which explained why despite her otherwise exemplary conduct Ashley's requests for transfer to shipboard postings were continuously denied. Still had she succeeded, Ashley would not have been present for the discovery of the prothean beacon nor be assigned as part of the security detail protecting it and the researchers working here. It was still a mere consolation prize however.

"Enjoying the view sergeant?"

Ashley looked over and cracked a wry smile. "Just making sure everything's shipshape, doc."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I've certainly felt safe while working on the beacon. And while not all of my colleagues might agree, I recognize that you've gone out of your way to make sure the security protocols are not too obtrusive."

"Thank you doctor," Ashley said a bit more formally. "That means a lot coming from you."

The sergeant meant it too. Not all civilians would have been so understanding, but considering the nature of her work Diane Warrens likely had plenty of experience with the kind of security the Empire could impose on sensitive matters.

"Still, I could only wish our own work was proceeding as efficiently," Warren remarked.

"The beacon still refusing to give up its secrets?" Ashley asked sympathetically.

"Regrettably so," Warren said with a smile. "We know there's data inside the beacon, but for whatever reason the protocols that were used on the Mars archive aren't working on this one. None of the variations that we've tried have worked either, though we need to be careful with what combinations we try lest we trigger some sort of data erasure procedure."

"That would royally suck," Ashley agreed.

Warren chuckled. "Indeed. So we're proceeding carefully, even if it means we'll be spending the next decade trying to crack this thing. But of course everyone here hopes we won't take that long to make a breakthrough."

"Surely your team has made some progress in their work?"

"Some. For one thing, we're fairly confident that this particular beacon is currently set in receive mode. That suggests the last task it was performing before it was shut down was receiving a message from another beacon. If we could localize the origin of that message, well, there's always the hope that it could lead us to another intact beacon, and whatever settlement that beacon serviced."

To that Ashley's eyes widened ever to slightly. "That _would_ be big."

"Well, that's all speculation," Warren said quickly, but the sparkle in her eyes conveyed clearly the hope and anticipation the doctor felt. "But even if we gain only the tinniest of insights into the prothean civilization, it will have been worthwhile."

"Especially if that helps us understand where they went," Ashley agreed, "or what caused them to die out."

"Yes, that is the question of the century," Warren said. "And to be honest, I'm torn between scared witless and recklessly eager at the possibility of being one of the people that finds out. What if the answer is not one we like? Or what if it portends something truly horrifying?"

"Can't let fear of the unknown hold us back doc," Ashley said, sounding remarkably sanguine about the whole thing. "'To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield.' To do any less would be an affront to our humanity."

Warrens favored Ashley with a warm smile. "Spoken from the heart, sergeant. And you're right. Whatever the cost, man is a creature that will always keep going, for better or worse, and it's up to us to make it for the better."

To that Ashley nodded in agreement.

"Dr. Warren!"

Both women looked over to see another researcher hurrying towards them.

"What is it Manuel?" Warren asked the man as he reached them.

"We've finally managed to get a stable uplink to the beacon," the man said excitedly. "I think, I think we're getting complete packets out now."

"Really?" Warren's legs were already moving. "Show me what we've got so far. And make sure all ancillary workloads are booted from the cluster, if you're right, I want them ready to start working on analysis immediately."

Ashley chuckled as her existence disappeared from the doctor's awareness. Scientists were always like that, once something shiny got their attention very little could intrude upon their perception until they were satisfied with whatever they were examining. And while they went about their jobs Ashley resumed her own as she continued her rounds.

The beacon itself was secured under a temporary structure, out of sight and protected from the elements. Quite a few other makeshift structures provided the necessary housing for the researchers and their equipment. Those were not Ashley's concern however, her responsibility was the perimeter that circled the research camp. With modern fabrication capabilities two month was more than enough time to put up a respectable defensive system. Multiple batteries covered the approaches and no one was getting within line of sight without being spotted first and challenged. Thus far those batteries had yet to be fired in anger, though that was not to say they had yet to have anything in their sights. As the good doctor said, man was a creature that always kept going, for better or for worse, and there were plenty of curious civilians that thought trying to sneak a peek was a good idea. So far no one had died yet, but lethally stupid was still how Ashley would describe those sightseers.

As Ashley approached one checkpoint she looked up. The sky was remarkably clear this night, letting her see the stars twinkle quite clearly despite the background lights around the camp. The sound of chuckles drew her attention back to terra firma. An eyebrow arched up and Ashley began to step more lightly and turned off her IFF beacon. The two marines on sentry duty did not notice her approach even as she came up almost behind them. Instead they continued trading jokes, some which actually would have elicited chuckles from Ashley herself under other circumstances. Time to see how long their humor would last.

"Report."

The two marines started and snapped to attention.

"Situation normal ma'am," one of the marines said crisply. "No signs of intruders."

Ashley continued staring at the two from behind, letting them sweat a bit. "Really? So you two were paying attention to my approach instead of shooting the breeze?"

No immediate answer came though Ashley could see the slight twitches in their forms as they tried to muster a credible response.

"Begging your pardon ma'am," one finally managed, "but you're not an intruder."

Technically true, and completely ignoring the point. It seemed the marine had decided her best chance was for Ashley to agree to the technicality. She really should have known better.

"And were I one, would either of you have noticed before there was a knife in your backs?"

No witty remarks this time around. Good.

"Lest either of you two forget, just because we're on Eden Prime doesn't mean there are no potential dangers. Yes we have a good chunk of Third Fleet in orbit, but anything that can get past them to groundside is something we want to pay our full attention to."

The marines still said nothing. They knew full well this was one of those times where their mouths better served them shut.

"Now-"

Before Ashley could continue with the chewing out the radio crackled.

"All personnel general quarters."

Ashley's mouth slammed shut at those words. It took her another moment to process the command. And then she spun about and headed towards her station with nary a word for the other two marines. They would do their duty, that much Ashley knew full well, whatever momentary lapse she caught them in. Now she needed to do hers as well.

As the platoon sergeant Ashley was plugged into a wider communications net than her subordinates. That meant she found out much more quickly that this was not a drill, and it was a systemwide alert. That was really worrying, since whatever triggered the alert was eliciting a response from Third Fleet. Only one of the fleet's cap ship divisions was in system, but the two dreadnaughts and its escorts should be more than enough to handle whatever was intruding imperial space. Still the timing could not be innocuous considering the discovery of the beacon. If its existence had leaked, then two months would be about right for any interested parties to mount some sort of operation. If that did turn out to be the case, Ashley was determined to make sure said party would sincerely regret poking a hand into this hornet's nest. And who knew, maybe she would finally get a chance to show what she was capable of. That by itself was enough to get her blood pumping. Before this was all however, it would also be flowing.

* * *

The highlight of her leave, to Shepard's considerable surprise, had been dinner with her family. Yes it was annoying getting into parade dress just to go to a restaurant, and yes there was still some awkwardness with her mother, but the food almost made up for all that. Almost. Still, Shepard had to admit that it was some damn fine sushi that were dined on that night, made from freshly prepared fish and master chefs whom really knew their art. Vancouver might not have been Tokyo, and the purists were never going to concede the point, but its culinary scene could give the finest restaurants in Japan a run for their money. In fact Shepard could still remember the taste even as she walked through the corridors of Arcturus Station's main complex.

The Arcturus System was home to the Empire's largest naval station and shipyards outside of Sol itself. The former made a great deal of sense, what with Arcturus being a nexus point for several mass relays that served as gateways to the rest of the Empire as well as the one that led directly to the home system. The latter was somewhat ironic seeing almost all of the materials needed for ship construction needed to be freighted in, a significant percentage from Sol itself, due to the system's lack of metals. The one thing it did have was an abundance of ice water, which at least provided a means to produce oxygen and grow food locally.

For Shepard, the vast naval complexes here were the closest thing she had to a homeworld. She and her brother were born aboard Arcturus-Prime itself and spent a good chunk of their childhood in the artificial gravity environs therein. The first time she set foot on terrestrial ground, the first time she actually saw a horizon, was when she was five, and she had loved it. John had not, and that was perhaps the first indication that the two of them would be taking very different paths as they grew up. Still for all their divergence the two of them both entered imperial service and assuming things went well both would eventually have their own command. Shepard was just going to get that command a bit sooner.

Despite Arcturus-Prime's size space was still something of a premium and with the sheer number of transits there was no way every officer would be able to set up in a private office during their stay. David Anderson was not just any officer however and Shepard was not the least surprised he was granted the privilege over more senior ranking personnel. Still the particular corner in which said office was tucked away was rather out of the way, so some compromises with reality had obviously been accommodated. As Shepard stopped before the door she took one last moment to make sure her uniform was neat and tidy before pressing the doorbell.

An audible click sounded as the lock disengaged.

"Enter," came the invitation not a moment later.

Shepard pressed another button and the door slid aside. When she stepped in the major found herself entering the presence of not just Anderson, but another familiar face. She promptly came to attention.

"Major Evangeline Shepard reporting as ordered."

Anderson smiled as he rose. "It's good to see you again, Shepard. And I'm sure Alec feels likewise."

"That I do," one Alec Ryder said.

"It's good to see you as well colonel," Jane responded with a smile of her own. "Though this is a surprise, albeit a pleasant one. I thought you were permanently stationed on Earth these days."

"I am, but sometimes duty still takes me away from the homeworld," Ryder said with a wry smile. "This is one such occasion. And let's see if you still regard my appearance with fondness once we're done."

"I'm always fond of having you around sir," Shepard responded with remarkable humor. "Even though you seem intent on playing contrarian."

That was for the most part true. For all the times Shepard could recall cursing, mentally of course, her superior, she was still glad to have had Ryder as a mentor during her induction into the Cadre. Not least because the colonel helped her immensely with the initial integration of her upgraded implants, an experience Shepard never wanted to revisit, but also because of all the life lessons imparted by Ryder over the course of her training. For all the colonel's distance to his own children, Shepard found in him the father that she no longer had.

Anderson chuckled as he regarded the sight. "Have a seat major, we have a lot to talk about."

"Sir."

To Shepard's surprise Anderson uncorked a bottle of whiskey and poured a measure for all of them. He raised his own glass.

"A toast. To the Empire, to the Emperor, and to our brothers and sisters of the Cadre."

The smile returned as Shepard returned the motion. "Here here."

She downed it in a single gulp and set down the glass with a clack.

"One unfortunate side effect of the implants," Shepard remarked. "It's near impossible to actually get drunk."

Anderson and Ryder both chuckled.

"Too damn true," the captain agreed. "Almost makes it pointless that we can drink as much as we want. There have been a couple of times I could have used it."

Ryder cleared his throat. "While I am all for reminiscing, perhaps we should first get the nuts and bolts squared away?"

"Probably a good idea," Anderson agreed, looking back over at Shepard. "We'll hop down to see the _Normandy_ herself in a bit. Before that though there's a couple of points that we need to go over."

Shepard nodded. "Of course sir."

"As you already know, his majesty was very reluctant to release you for a detached assignment like this one. What you do not know is the calculus that ultimately tipped the scales, a calculus that is the result of a very recent and very classified development."

Shepard remained silently attentive. She knew Anderson was not one for needless drama so whatever he was building up to was big. Before continuing however the captain glanced over at Ryder. Shepard's gaze followed. Apparently the colonel would be the one filling her in on whatever this development was.

"About two months ago," Ryder began, getting right to the point, "researchers on Eden Prime made a major archeological discovery, one that has the potential to significantly alter the geopolitical landscape of the galaxy."

The major inhaled sharply as she made the inference. Ryder nodded in confirmation of her suspicions.

"What the research team discovered is a prothean beacon, a communications device that helped tie their empire together across galactic distances."

Shepard's expression tightened. The Prothean archive discovered on Mars had catapulted humanity to the stars, but those infantile steps came to an abrupt end with a first contact that came perilously close to outright war. There was no telling what this new beacon would herald, and whether for the better or worse.

"What other entities are aware of this discovery?" Shepard asked.

Or rather, what foreign entities were aware, was her real question.

"Internally we've kept the information very tight," Ryder answered. "Beyond the immediate research team and their security detail, only a few elements of Imperial Intelligence and Cadre have been brought in. In fact one of the considerations for your assignment was the fact that his majesty felt you could be entrusted with this knowledge."

Shepard nodded at the implicit praise. Even though the emperor made it a point to try to get to know all of his Cadre, with nearly five thousand of them it was inevitable that he would notice some more than others. Being so noticed, and positively at that, was no mean feat.

"Progress on interfacing with the beacon, even with assistance from our AIs, has however been slow," Ryder continued. "There is something, different about this beacon compared to the archive found on Mars. In light of that, and for the sake of galactic relations, his majesty has decided to involve the Citadel with the discovery."

Tight was no longer sufficient to describe Shepard's expression. Wary, or perhaps even unhappy, were better fits. From the way the others' faces mirrored Shepard's own, they shared her reservations. Nonetheless an order was an order, and dislike had no say over their obligation to obey it.

"The Citadel Council has agreed to handle this matter with equal discretion on their end," Ryder said. "As such they are dispatching a representative to first assess the situation on the ground before further discussions are held on what assistance they might contribute and the level of access to the beacon's data. The _Normandy_ will transport this representative to Eden Prime, and you, Major Shepard, have been charged with escorting him."

As both guardian and watcher, was the unspoken implication.

"Whom exactly is this representative?"

The unhappiness somehow became even more evident on the faces of her two superiors.

"The Council is sending a turian by the name of Nihlus Kryik," Ryder answered.

That elicited a raised eyebrow. An agent of the Citadel, and a turian at that. There were few ways this could get any worse.

"He is one of the Council's most decorated Spectres."

Yet somehow Ryder actually managed to make it so.

"A Council Spectre," Shepard repeated.

Ryder nodded. It was little consolation that the colonel and Anderson both shared Shepard's obvious concern at this. The Council's Special Tactics and Reconnaissance agents possessed a reputation even in terran space, not least because Imperial Intelligence was certain on more than one occasion Spectres had conducted operations within imperial borders. There was a grudging recognition on the part of the Empire at the obvious competency of these operatives, and competency was something the Empire knew to respect. That respect however would not stop imperial forces from killing any Spectres that dared operate within its territory without the Empire's sanction. Even with that sanction, things could easily become complicated.

"What are my exact orders, sir?" Shepard asked very carefully.

"To assist Nihlus in whatever manner is required in his role as Council observer," Ryder answered. "And to make sure the integrity of the prothean beacon remains secured. _That_ is your priority order."

Shepard met Ryder's gaze unflinchingly. After a moment she dipped her head.

"Understood, sir."

End of Chapter 1

Well, my inbox got a bit busy after I posted that prologue. I guess people liked it. A couple of notes. The first is that this is a bit shorter than what I generally put out as chapters. I generally aim for an average of 7k words, that offers a general guideline of how many scenes I believe should merit a chapter and the length of said scenes. This first chapter ended up being more compact than I anticipated and I didn't feel like dragging things out more. If nothing else I think I've managed to set the tone for my story. That being said, I don't intend to put much more time into this story until I finish _A Cold Calculus_. In practical terms I just don't have the time to work on two stories concurrently. _Calculus_ is nearing its final arc, likely no more than ten to fifteen more chapters, so I won't be away from this story for that long. Of course, more feedback could serve as a motivator for me to spend at least some time before I finish _Calculus_ , hinthint.

Anyway. As is evident, I'm going with the whole Shepard twins thing, with obviously my own tweaks. For the most part however this story is intended to be Jane's. I enjoyed writing a strong female lead in _A Cold Calculus_ (two of them in fact) and decided I wanted to continue in that vein.

Another very evident change is the prevalence of AIs, at least within the Empire. That presence is one of the points of friction between the Empire and the Citadel, though there is also a sort of morbid fascination on the part of the other races as to the fact that humanity seems to have achieved a sort of symbiosis with its AIs instead of those AIs revolting and trying to murder all organics. It's forcing at least some reevaluation regarding old prejudices about AIs, but they certainly are not gone and quite a few technophobes continue to hold serious reservations about them and humanity by association. There are also humans whom still have reservations about AIs, but they are far in the minority compared to the wider galactic society.

I know that I have demonstrated a tendency to fill in what I consider to be plot holes in the franchises I write in. That's likely going to happen here as well, if only because I need a slightly different set of consistency what with the changes I've made from the canon. ME on the whole however did not suffer from the major issues in say Code Geass or Evangelion or Trails of Cold Steel, more often than not the problems are more due to presentation than actual structural problems. Those still exist here and there, and I'll patch them as needed to make my own story consistent, but for this story I am not out to correct anything or the like, this time around I'm mostly here just to have a bit of fun.

Let's see, what else. As I mentioned in the prologue, while I am technically borrowing a few concepts/ideas from other franchises, I am not importing wholesale. Everything that I am borrowing will see adaptation to fit within the Mass Effect universe. While I may get a bit creative with some of the applications of technology we have already see in ME, it will still be distinctly recognizable as from ME. So there will not be any FTL tech or etc that is not based around mass effect fields.

As a final note for this chapter, I just want to mention that I do not intend for my story to be a single unit. The plotlines that I have conceptualized so far will be split into three parts starting with _A Call to Duty_ , going into _A Call to Action_ , and ending with _A Call to Arms_ , roughly mapping to the three games of the Shepard trilogy. I'm currently estimating between 30 to 50 chapters for each arc, provisionally, though we'll see how things develop. I am most certainly not intending to try to pull another _A Cold Calculus_ with the ME storyline, that one is over 900k words and counting and is liable to breach 1 million before I am done.

Oh and uh, that mandatory disclaimer about how I don't own Mass Effect (I wish…) and how I'm not making any money from this work (I wish…).


	3. Chapter 2

_Even prior to the Reaper War, the Arcturus System was one of the most heavily defended systems in known space, unsurprising given that the Empire's main shipyards were situated there. The hundred plus ships of Fifth Fleet served as the mighty bulwark against any would be aggressors, while those elements of Sixth Fleet transitioning through served as a ready reserve to bolster those numbers. Then there were the fixed defenses, massive fortresses equipped with mass drivers that were double the length of the largest human dreadnaughts. While these fortresses lacked the FTL drives and maneuverability of their mobile counterparts, the space that would have otherwise been taken up by such systems was used for more armor, stronger kinetic barriers, and an extensive network of smaller guns. A grand total of sixteen had been positioned in various points around the system by the time of Sovereign's attack on the Citadel. Once the Empire became aware of the existence of the reapers plans were quickly drawn up to increase those numbers, as well as emplace them in other critical imperial systems. At the start of the Reaper War, these were one of the few weapons able to match the range of the Sovereign-class subtype's main gun._

 _-Ashes of Empire: The Reaper War_

Chapter 2

Status quo ante bellum

A flash of light accompanied the _Normandy's_ emergence from FTL. Against the backdrop that was the starry expanse of space, it was little more than a blip. For the men and women aboard the ship however it represented another step forward in their journey, a journey that for some had run longer than for others.

"Thrusters…check. Navigation…check. Internal emissions sink engaged. All systems online," came the report. "Drift…just under fifteen hundred K."

"Fifteen hundred is good," a somewhat gravelly sounding voice spoke up. "Your captain will be pleased."

The turian that expressed the opinion then turned about and headed down the corridor deeper into the ship. After about a second or so waiting for the alien to be out of earshot, the pilot whom had ostensibly been complimented made clear his own opinion of said compliment.

"I hate that guy."

Shepard snorted. The officer seated at the other station had a more direct reaction.

"Nihlus gave you a compliment…so you hate him?"

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom? That's good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. So that's incredible!"

Shepard exchanged bemused looks with the other officer even as the pilot droned on.

"Besides, Spectres are trouble. And a turian at that? I don't like having him on board. Call me paranoid."

That sentiment was, fortunately or unfortunately, shared by quite a few members of the crew. Shepard herself was no exception, though her own concern was more nuanced.

"It's not paranoia if they really are out to get you, Joker," she said. "At the same time, I don't think Nihlus is really out to get us."

"If you say so ma'am," Joker responded, sounding distinctly unconvinced, respectfully of course.

The snort, this time coming from the lieutenant seated next to Joker, made clear no one was buying it. Shepard glanced over at him.

"Is that actually your duty station, Alenko?" she asked.

"You know how it is on these smaller ships ma'am," the lieutenant, a marine lieutenant, responded. "I pull double duty as both commander of the marine detail as well as a tactical officer, so technically the gunnery station is one of my posts." And shrugged. "Besides, I like the view up here."

"Well, can't blame you," Shepard said. "Still we seem to be a bit short on that detail."

Of the _Normandy's_ crew there were only three marines aboard, and that was if one counted Shepard herself as just a marine. The only other member of the detail was one Corporal Richard Jenkins, and three barely made a fireteam, assuming Shepard herself was actually available to accompany them on deployments.

"The consequences of an expedited deployment," Kaidan said. "The original schedule didn't have us deploying for another month."

"Still surprised the admiralty couldn't even scrounge up two more grunts," Joker began.

"Joker, status report," before a booming voice abruptly cut him off over the radio.

"Just cleared the mass relay, Captain," Joker hurriedly responded. "Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid."

"Good. Find a comm buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to the admiralty before we reach Eden Prime."

"Aye, aye, Captain. Better brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is headed your way."

"He's already here Lieutenant."

That earned Joker another look from Kaidan. The pilot himself managed only a weak smirk.

"Tell Major Shepard to meet me in the comm room for a debriefing," Anderson continued.

The channel clicked closed before any response could be mustered. Joker glanced back slightly.

"You get that Major?"

"Loud and clear," Shepard said as she turned about. "Thanks for putting him in a mood, Joker."

As Shepard took her leave she could hear the other two officers continuing to exchange quips.

"Is it just me or does the captain always sound a little pissed off?"

"Only when he's talking to you, Joker."

Expedited as the deployment might have been the crew was already settling into a familiar rhythm, one that Shepard was finding little trouble falling in step with. By this point it was not just Joker and Kaidan that had a genial rapport with Shepard, the major was becoming familiar with other members of the crew as well. There was Charles Pressly, the dutiful and somewhat stodgy navigations officer, and his good friend the more even-tempered Gregory Adams, the chief engineer. Every marine worth her salts got on the good side of the resident medical staff, and Shepard had wasted no time getting to know Karin Chakwas, _Normandy's_ chief medical officer. The major was still working her way through the rest of the ratings and junior officers, but all in all she could tell they were a good crew. Perhaps a bit overenthusiastic like one Corporal Jenkins, but time would temper all of them, hopefully for the better.

"Major," the corporal greeted with said enthusiasm.

"Jenkins," Shepard responded with a nod but kept moving, indicating to the noncom that she needed to be someplace and thus did not have time to chat at this moment.

As approachable as Shepard like to make herself to her subordinates, it was important to also set limits. Especially when her own superiors already called dibs on her time and attention. After waiting for a brief moment for the doors to open, Shepard stepped into the comms room.

"Reporting as requested sir," she announced.

"Have a seat major," Anderson said without preamble.

That was something Shepard liked about her current CO, Anderson was a perfectly amicable person but when there was work to do he got right to it. The major took one of the chairs next to Nihlus and gave the turian a respectful nod. It generally did not hurt to be polite.

"You already know the importance of this particular mission, major," Anderson started. "Not just the beacon itself, but what success might mean for our future relationship with the Citadel. The team on the ground is aware that a Council representative is on the way, but they have not been briefed on whom that representative is."

Shepard tried not to wince at that bit. "That does not seem particularly wise, sir."

"My understanding is the admiralty wants to limit the possibility of leaks on the matter," Anderson said, though he explicitly did not say he agreed with the reasoning. "There will be enough people opposed to Citadel involvement even without the species of the Council representative being known, no offense Nihlus."

"None taken," the turian said. "Our peoples initial contact was not exactly amicable, and the Empire does have a point in how aggressively the Hierarchy patrol attempted to enforce Citadel regulations."

"That's, remarkably generous of you," Shepard noted.

"I readily admit that my people can sometimes suffer from a certain tunnel vision," Nihlus said, surprising Shepard again. "It's one of the downsides of a heavily regimented society. When we make mistakes, it's too easy to hide behind what we think should happen instead of trying to understand just why the universe was not inclined to accommodate our preconceptions. A lesson that all species could learn, really."

Humans not excepting, Nihlus was tactful enough not to say aloud. Shepard smiled.

"I think you and I are going to get along just fine, Nihlus," she said.

"Glad to hear it," Nihlus said, giving off what Shepard presumed was the turian equivalent of a smile. "But we should probably get back to the immediate matter."

"Quite," Anderson agreed, though the captain allowed a smile of his own to creep in.

Before he could continue however klaxons began blaring.

"Captain Anderson," a feminine voice sounded, "we have received a system-wide alert from Third Fleet's detachment in the Utopia System, as well as several maydays."

Eyes went wide all around.

"Summarize, Artemis," Anderson ordered the AI.

"Sir, 1st Division is reporting massive losses, _Akaishi_ and _Manaslu_ are both unresponsive and surviving escorts are being pushed away from the planet."

Shepard's eyes narrowed at that. Third Fleet's assets were dispersed across the sector, and only one of its capital ship divisions tended to be in Utopia, its home system, at any given point in time. Two dreadnaughts plus Eden Prime's fixed defenses should have been able to stand off most any threats however, and even if they were faced with a superior foe should have lasted long enough for a call for help to reach Arcturus and the concentrated Fifth Fleet. Just what the hell were they facing?

"Tactical analysis?" Anderson snapped even as he, Shepard, and Nihlus exited the comm room to the main command center.

"Sensor telemetry indicates upwards of thirty enemy combatants in the cruiser range and a similar count in the frigate range," Artemis answered, "and one combatant estimated to be two kilometers in length."

Shepard's jaw tightened. No ship in the Imperial Terran Navy was of that size. In fact she could only think of one vessel that came close to such dimensions. She glanced over at Nihlus. The way the turian's mandibles clicked, he was at least thinking along the same lines.

"Only the _Destiny Ascension_ even comes close," he said, "and its height is only about 1.5 kilometers. Whatever that thing is, it's not a Citadel ship."

"Confirmed captain," Artemis added. "The unidentified dreadnaught matches no records available to me. The escorting ships however have emissions profiles matching that of observed geth vessels."

Geth, the race of machines created by the Quarians which then turned on them after gaining sentience. They were a long way from geth space, but there was one thing down on the planet that would warrant such a long journey.

"They have to be after the beacon," Shepard stated. "Do we still have contact with groundside?"

"Negative, major. Communications from that region of the planet appear to be jammed."

That they were able to receive messages from the survivors of 1st Division indicated that there were limits to that jamming. Still without any intel from the ground they would be going in blind.

"Artemis, relay the mayday back to the admiralty, request immediate relief from Fifth Fleet. Joker, take us in."

"Relaying, captain."

"Aye aye, sir."

"You intend to attempt to secure the beacon?" Nihlus asked.

"If the geth think it's important enough to bring in a dreadnaught that big, then it's just as important for us to keep them from getting it," Anderson said. "Besides, we're the only ones that have any chance of getting in close."

"Then I best make ready myself," Nihlus said, heading round to the elevator.

"Shepard, get your fireteam prepped," Anderson said. "We'll be coming in hot, no telling how long of a window Joker will be able to find. Once you're groundside, we might not be able to offer much support."

"Hot insertion with the Mako then?"

"If the geth are hitting us in force, you'll probably need its firepower and armor," Anderson agreed.

"Roger that sir," Shepard said, turning about and heading after Nihlus. "Jenkins, Alenko, with me to the armory."

With the elevator locked down as part of general quarters, Shepard proceeded to the stairs and then the ladders to the lowest deck. Nihlus was already waiting and Jenkins had been right behind Shepard. Kaidan was last, likely on account of having the addition distance to walk from the bow.

"ETA to Eden Prime is two hours," Shepard said as once everyone was present. "Groundside is dark, spaceside reports indicate geth ships as the intruders."

"The geth?" Jenkins said. "Aren't they those robots the quarians built, ma'am?"

"And which turned on them, igniting a war that saw the quarians lose their homeworld," Nihlus said, casting a sideways glance at Shepard. "A stark warning about the dangers of unfettered AI."

"Well good thing there aren't any unfettered AI with us," Shepard reposted.

Nihlus might have been eminently reasonable about humanity in a general sense, but the usage of AI by the Empire obviously still worried him. Having grown up with those AIs though, Shepard was more than ready to speak in their defense. Much as with the First Contact War, how had the quarians expected another sapient species, even one artificially created, to react when deadly force was used against them? Of course general sympathy for the geth's response to the genocide attempted on them would not stop Shepard from shooting any hostiles she met in the field.

"Jenkins, you're qualified on heavy weapons?"

"Yes ma'am," the corporal said. "Missile launchers and grenade launchers both."

"Alright, grab a missile launcher, if we run into anything heavy on foot, it's on you."

"Aye ma'am!"

"Alenko, you'll be on point," Shepard said. "If something heads our way, I'll be counting on you to keep it back long enough for me to figure out what to do."

Kaidan cracked a wry smile at that. "You got it ma'am."

And then Shepard turned to Nihlus. "I'm pretty sure we officially asked you to come in light. I don't suppose we're so lucky that you were tactless enough to ignore that request?"

"Of course, I 'officially' came in light, as your government requested," Nihlus said, then popped open the secured footlocker that accompanied his arrival.

The marines all peeked in. One sounded a whistle.

"Holy fuck," another exclaimed.

"I want that rifle," Shepard herself said. "Is it for sale?"

A dim light outlined the trapezoidal shape of the rifle, its sleek profile giving an impression of both quality and lethality in purpose.

"Sorry Major," Nihlus said with a chuckle. "Spectre only gear. A shame the Empire isn't part of the Citadel, you'd make a good Spectre candidate yourself."

"Well, that's quite the compliment," Shepard said. "My thanks."

"Just speaking the truth Major," Nihlus said as he pulled out his rifle. "So where do you want me?"

"Close to me," Shepard said. "With Eden Prime under attack our people on the ground are going to be even jumpier. The last thing we need is a trigger-happy grunt to mistake you for a hostile."

"Fair enough," Nihlus said.

"And besides, if I can't have that gun, at least I can have it watch my back."

* * *

"Look out!"

The distinct sound of a kinetic barrier shattering could be heard as the barrage of energy slugs raked the marine positions. Whatever they were, the rounds were proving extremely effective in stripping the marines of their defenses. The attackers were also putting out a much higher rate of fire than their numbers should have warranted. The combination of these two factors was turning what was already a rout into a full-on massacre.

"Keep your heads down!" Ashley cried out, hoping that her troops could hear her above the din of battle.

At least a few seemed to be more mindful of their stances so maybe some did actually hear her. Ashley herself did not have the luxury of just laying prone however, she needed a better view of the battlefield if she was to get any of her command out alive. So far the odds were definitely against them. Peering up Ashley saw a steady stream of the lithe, hooded figures press forward. They moved with decisive precision, reacting almost instantaneously to the ebb and flow of the battle. They could still be killed, a few sparking hulks littered the battlefield. At the same time knowing just exactly what they were fighting would have made things a bit easier. It certainly could not have made things worse.

"Donkey! Fall back to the next ridge with your squad! I want heavy weapons covering us when the rest of us bug out! All other squads, suppressing fire!"

"Yes ma'am!"

With the lieutenant dead, the rest of the platoon had no hesitation in following Ashley's orders, not unless they wanted to join him like the less fortunate half of their numbers. The rest of the division was in even worse shape and Ashley had no idea who was actually in command at this point, enemy jamming was making anything but short range comms completely useless.

A quartet of soldiers hustled back while their comrades poured fire into the ranks of the advancing enemy. More screams sounded as they were less than entirely successful in actually suppressing the opposition, but the amount of return fire was noticeably slackened. Not long after a trio of missiles streaked over their heads, blowing apart clusters of enemies that were standing too close to one another.

"C'mon!" Ashley shouted.

The soldiers with her ceased firing and hurried after her. Shots continued to zip over and between them as their comrades provided what support they could. A scream sounded and Ashley spun about.

"Pennyloafer!"

She dashed back toward the fallen soldier, checking the other woman's suit telemetry. Flatlined. Ashley cursed.

"Sergeant! Hurry!"

And cursed again as she rose to complete her own escape. Except, the entire world seemed to suddenly turn upside down. A throbbing pain in her head made clear that she was not dead, yet, but as her vision cleared Ashley could only wonder at how that was not the case. In front of her, the entire ridge had been set ablaze and with it the rest of her platoon. As fritzed as her armor was, it was still able to lock onto the pings from the others, or at least some of them. Those that were still broadcasting however told the same tale as Pennyloafer's.

Ashley rolled over again, this time to gaze at the destroyer that had so butchered her people. It was another new machine, this one a quadruped of some sort but still possessing that distinctive arched neck and shiny light for a face. It brought its legs together again and a light began to coalesce at its head. That must have been what it used to bathe the ridge in flames. And now it would do the same to her.

An explosion sounded. Ashley blinked. Sparks and flames washed over her sight, but they were sweeping the walker instead of her. With a pained gasp the marine pulled herself up. Perhaps she might yet live through this day. From above another boom echoed, this one sounding distinctly familiar. More bolts slammed into the walker, tearing through its main body and sending the entire construct crashing down to the earth. And then the distinct shape of a ship zipped through the sky and Ashley heard herself let out a cheer. The cavalry had arrived.

From behind something slammed into the ground hard enough to make her wobble. Looking back she was greeted with the familiar, and only too welcome, sight of a Mako IFV.

"Sergeant, get in," an authoritative voice sounded over the radio.

Ashley needed no further urging, scrambling over to the waiting vehicle and diving in through the open door.

"Thanks, I thought I was a-"

Midway through expressing her heartfelt relief and gratitude, she finally registered the figure seated across from her. The spikey, reptilian-like figure.

"Holy SHIT!"

Her pistol snapped up instinctively. Fortunately for all involved, the marine seated next to her grabbed hold of it before she could open fire.

"Whoa, calm down Sarge! He's a friendly!"

"Like hell he is!" Ashley exclaimed. "One of his friends is out there leading those machines butchering us!"

The turian, that was what it was, Ashley knew, seemed taken aback by the accusation. As it opened to likely protest the charge, another voice spoke up from the driver's seat.

"Sergeant."

Ashley glanced over, still keeping one eye on the alien.

"Major Evangeline Shepard," the other woman introduced herself, "Imperial Cadre, executive officer of the HMS _Normandy_."

Ashley's eyes widened. Cadre, here? With a turian? What was going on? She swallowed.

"Sergeant Ashley Williams, 212th marine brigade, 2nd frontier division."

Ashley could see the major's head dip in a nod even from behind. And then the Mako jerked about as Shepard obviously swerved them about to avoid something. The marine seated next to her worked the controls and Ashley could feel the Mako shudder as its cannon fired.

"Nihlus was with us when we departed Arcturus," Shepard stated with remarkable nonchalance even as she continued driving. "He was there when we received Third Fleet's distress signal and hasn't left my presence since. Whomever you've seen down here, he isn't it. Clear?"

The sergeant took a deep breath. The Mako's guns were silent again, a momentary reprieve at best.

"Clear ma'am."

"Good. Now, tell me what you did see."

Ashley took another deep breath. "I, was at my post, ma'am, when ships started dropping out of the sky. They were like nothing I'd ever seen before, curved, kind of like wasps. And they stropped dropping those, robot things. Hundreds of them."

"We think they're geth," Shepard put in.

The sergeant frowned. "Geth? That AI race the quarians created? What are they doing over here?"

"At a guess? They want the beacon we unearthed."

For a moment Ashley simply stared at the back of the seat. The sergeant was by no means unintelligent, but after all the shocks of the day her brain needed a bit of time to sort through all the little details. Like whether she should confirm the existence of the highly classified beacon to the major, even if she was cadre. Seeing as how completely down the crapper everything had gone, Ashley eventually decided breaking security was not likely to screw her even more.

"You're probably right about that ma'am," she finally said, then glanced over at the turian. "Though that does beg the question of how the geth and their buddies learned about it."

"Security on the Citadel side was absolutely airtight," Nihlus responded. "My briefing was conducted in person with the Council itself, no written records were made as per the request of your government. If there was a leak, it wasn't from us."

"Are you saying that-"

"Sergeant!"

Ashley clamped her mouth shut with an audible clack of the teeth. She took deep breaths, working to rein her anger in. Now was not the time, she understood, but with so many of her friends dead it was hard to maintain restraint.

"You said something about the geth and their buddies," Shepard said. "Are you saying there were others accompanying the geth?"

At that Ashley blinked. The major was definitely a sharp one, picking that out.

"There were, ma'am. Not just a turian, but I definitely saw some asari as well. They seemed to be escorting the turian."

"Nihlus, any idea what that's about?" the major asked their own turian companion.

"No," Nihlus said, "but I've got a bad feeling about this. The geth are xenophobic in the extreme, every previous attempt to initiate contact with them has resulted in a hostile reaction. Whoever these people are that the sergeant saw, if they're actually working with the geth, we're talking about major balance of power implications."

"Agreed," Shepard said.

Again the Mako shook and Ashley swore it had literally launched into the air before dropping down hard. She hurriedly strapped herself in.

"Ma'am, we've got another one of those walkers," the gunner reported. "Looks like another platoon's been pinned down by it."

"I see it. Hang on everyone!"

"Ma'am, what are you-oh craaaaaaaaaap!"

The gunner obviously had a firsthand view of what Shepard intended. Back in the passenger section Ashley had no such advantage. Yet the cry that sounded made her grip the handholds even tighter. A good thing too as the impact would have otherwise tossed her across the compartment even with the crash webbing.

"Keep shooting Alenko!" Shepard shouted.

The gunner hardly needed the encouragement as thuds and a steady whine sounded. The cacophony met its climax when an explosion washed out all the other noise and the Mako was sent tumbling back. For several long seconds Ashley felt a distinct unsteadiness that took her a bit to realize was because she was strapped in sideways in the Mako. When the vehicle finally decided which way to tip over, to her immense relief they all ended right side up. With a thud.

"There, that wasn't so bad," Shepard said from up front.

All Ashley managed was a nervous laugh.

"Respectfully ma'am," the gunner said, "next time you want to use the Mako as a battering ram, mind letting me and everyone else out first?"

Shepard popped open her door. "Hey, it worked." And regarded the slightly smoky armor of her vehicle. "Mostly."

Despite everything she had been through this day this was the first time Ashley's knees actually wobbled as she dragged herself out of the Mako. Once out she saw exactly what the major had rammed the vehicle into.

"Holy shit."

The smoldering remains of another one of those giant quadruped walkers lay before them, sparks and flames making some admittedly pretty lights. The gapping holes that dotted its superstructure likely came from being fired on pointblank by the Mako's cannon. It was a rather brute force tactic, but admittedly effective in an insane sort of way.

"Nihlus, stay close," Shepard said as she approached the surviving marines.

"Probably a good idea," the turian agreed, casting an offhand glance over at Ashley.

The sergeant grimaced. If the turian really was a friendly, then they probably did not want anyone else to emulate her first encounter with him. She trailed behind, keeping a wary eye on their visitor as well as the downed walker. Better safe than getting caught unawares if it suddenly found a second wind.

As Shepard's party approached the other marines rose from their positions. Quite a few still had their weapons up. The major herself noted the tags from each soldier and approached the highest ranking one.

"Lieutenant," she greeted. "Major Evangeline Shepard, Imperial Cadre. Status."

The dark-skinned man responded promptly. "Jacob Taylor, Charlie Company, 232nd brigade. My platoon's down to half-strength, ma'am. We were trying to pull back beyond the perimeter when a bunch of those bots hit us. They managed to pin us long enough for that walker to show up. Thought we were all gonna be dead. Appreciate the assist."

Shepard nodded. "You kept your head on, that's good. But withdraw isn't an option. We need to get back to the dig site and secure it."

"Ma'am, I'm not sure that's going to be possible," Jacob stated frankly. "There were at least hundreds of those things swarming out of the dig site, and I haven't been able to get in touch with the rest of the division."

"That just means it'll take a bit longer than the difficult," Shepard said as she worked her omni-tool. "Artemis, tactical assessment."

A feminine and distinctly synthetic voice sounded from Shepard's armor.

"Scans from the _Normandy_ before they pulled out indicate concentrations of geth troops along the southern and western perimeters." At the same time a holographic projection of the surrounding area appeared before them with markers indicating known enemy positions. "The southern perimeter has taken substantial casualties from the attack run however, and may have an opening that can be exploited."

"You have comms with your AI ma'am?" Jacob said, a hint of hope in his voice. "And you know what those things hitting us are?"

"Just a gestalt," Shepard however quickly defused it. "Jamming is keeping me from having a direct connection to Artemis, so what I have isn't much smarter than a VI."

"Correction, my analysis suites even without access to my core hardware is substantially more capable than what a VI would be capable of," Artemis Lite protested.

"Of course seeing how once I am back in contact Artemis will have all of the data of her gestalt, it's still best to be polite to her," Shepard amended as she continued examining the map. "As for knowing what's hitting us, it's a tentative identification and at this point doesn't really help us with the problem at hand." She pointed at a portion of the map. "What about that ravine that cuts down into the valley from the east?"

"Scans did not indicate any heavy enemy presence," Artemis Lite responded.

"That area's extremely difficult to traverse ma'am," Ashley put in. "Lots of sheer edges and little to no footholds, we didn't bother securing posting too much security there either cause anyone that tries to sneak in that way is more liable to get a broken neck trying."

"Works both ways," Shepard noted. "Alenko, check the Mako."

"Yes ma'am."

From the sound of the lieutenant's tone he knew exactly what his superior intended and was not enthused.

"What about that giant ship we saw on the way down?" Shepard continued. "Is it still there?"

"No major. The last payload from the _Normandy_ indicated it was ascending, possibly in pursuit."

"Crap, hopefully that new stealth system was worth the money."

As flippant as Shepard's words were, Ashley noted a distinct undertone of genuine worry in the major's voice. Sarcastic quips might come naturally to the other woman, but it was evident that she cared, a lot.

"Sergeant."

Ashley instinctively came to attention. "Ma'am?"

"You were posted at the dig site?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I need someone familiar with its layout to help guide us through it. You up to going back in?"

The sergeant gave a determined nod. "Yes ma'am, you can count on me."

"Good." The major's gaze shifted to Jacob. "Lieutenant, I know your people have been through a lot, but we cannot let the geth achieve their objective.

Jacob grimaced. "That may be so ma'am, but it's just a bit hard to ask my boys and girls to die for a bunch of rocks."

Shepard looked over to Ashley. "The 232nd weren't briefed on what was at the site?"

"No ma'am," Ashley responded. "Only the 212th was posted at the site itself, and all communications in and out were strictly monitored."

"Well at this point that's all rather moot," Shepard said as she faced Jacob again. "The truth, lieutenant, is that there is a prothean beacon at that dig site."

That caused Jacob's eyes to widen. "Prothean."

"That's right, and it's pretty obvious despite all the heavy security the geth got wind of it. They thought it's important enough to send in enough firepower to plaster Third Fleet and everyone groundside. We need to treat it with that same level of importance, if not more. And we absolutely _cannot_ let the geth get away with the prize. I trust you understand why, lieutenant?"

"Yeah," Jacob said with a somber nod. "Yeah, I do. What do you need from us, major?"

Shepard flashed an appreciative smile before her own demeanor hardened. "Artemis indicated that the geth took a pounding along the southern perimeter. That would be the most logical point for any counterattack, so let's give the geth what they would expect. Make noise in the south, get their attention while my team gets into the dig site and retrieve the beacon."

"Gotcha ma'am," Jacob said and clicked his boots together. "If I run into any other units I'll try to get them along as well. Good luck in there major."

"Same to you lieutenant," Shepard said.

Ashley watched Jacob run off, almost wishing she were going with him to help. But she and the major had their own mission, one that needed to succeed if they were going to make Jacob's efforts count. A thought occurred to Ashley.

"Ma'am, how exactly are you intending on extracting the beacon? It's not exactly something we can just carry out."

"Good thing we're bringing a car," Shepard answered as she headed towards said 'car.'

Ashley blinked. "Uh, the beacon's pretty long ma'am. I don't think it'll fit inside."

"Who said anything about inside?"

Ashley tried to find words. And failed. The major really was crazy. But then again, crazy was probably just what they needed in this mess. She smiled and hurried after Shepard. Ten minutes later as the Mako was driving sideways on a nearly vertical sheer drop, Ashley was no longer smiling.

* * *

Shepard quickly noted the overlay tags from her integrated heads up display. One advantage of having an AI partner, even a truncated one like Artemis' gestalt, was that she had a much more intuitive rendering of the tactical situational data. That meant even as the major opened fire on one target, she was already counting down the seconds before it was down and she could shift to the next one. Literally.

The kinetic barrier on the geth trooper shattered and its frame was punctured by Shepard's rounds. While the shields on these things were comparable to their own, these units at least did not seem to have especially sturdy bodies. That should have made them faster to kill on balance, except for two things. The first was that they were a lot of them. The second.

"Artemis, is it my imagination or are these buggers shooting a lot more often than they should be?" Shepard asked once she was behind cover.

"Analysis of your vid feed does indicate the geth fire rate to be noticeably higher," the AI responded. "They may employ more efficient heatsinks or heat dissipation techniques in their weapons."

"So I should just grab one of their guns and use it instead."

"Assuming you can find one intact. Peripheral scans indicate the weapons of the disabled geth are fused, indicating some sort of self-destruct mechanism."

"Thorough bastards," Shepard muttered.

Leaning out she fired another long burst, joining Ashley as the sergeant chewed through the enemy's barrier. The other woman ducked back to give her weapon time to vent its heat but Shepard continued firing. She was quickly rewarded with the satisfying sound of a barrier cracking and then the impacts ringing against the geth.

The squad continued advancing but it was a slog. The diversionary attack south might have drawn the geth's attention, but their reaction to discovering Shepard's squad seemed limited only by how long it took their units to physically traverse the distance. That was probably the only thing preventing the geth from simply burying Shepard and the others through sheer numbers, that and the very considerable body count they were racking up.

Another geth leapt out, this one wielding a shotgun analog. Shepard's barriers flared as it absorbed the initial burst. The geth never got the chance to get off a second. With a single bound the major closed the distance and smashed the omni-blade into the geth's chest. Her opponent's barrier collapsed without managing to shed any of Shepard's momentum and the motion carried her fist not just into but through the thing's body. The geth seemed actually surprised at being dismembered, its light blinking a few times as what passed for its face looked at Shepard.

"Shepard, we're coming upon where the beacon was set up," Ashley said. "The geth seem to have torn down the shelter."

"Any sign of the turian or his asari escorts?" Shepard asked, wrenching her arm free and letting the prone form drop aside.

"No ma'am-wait, there are definitely people by the-shit, they're too far away, no way we can take a shot."

"Nihlus," Shepard said. "You're up. Let's see how well that fancy sniper rifle of yours does, we'll cover you."

"We looking to take prisoners for interrogation or just neutralization?" Nihlus asked as his rifle unfolded.

"Neutralization. I don't want any chance of one of them futzing with the beacon before we can get there to secure it."

"Would be nice to get some answers," Nihlus said, "but I see your point."

"How generous of you," Shepard drawled, and then. "Make it quick. We're definitely gonna get more company soon."

Nihlus made no answer, obviously intent on zeroing in on his target. After a few seconds without a shot sounding, Shepard glanced back over at the turian.

"Nihlus?"

"Alert, hostiles incoming," Artemis called out.

"Shit-" Shepard turned about to engage but in the corner of her eye saw that the turian was still on his knees, face pressed against his scope. "Nihlus! Get down!"

That seemed to get through to the turian. The shot he got off skewered one of the oncoming drones, turning it into a trail of debris splattering into the ground. He didn't have a second shot however, not with his rifle cooling off, and he now had the full attention of all the other drones advancing upon them.

"Nihlus!" Shepard called out.

"I got him ma'am!"

Jenkins leapt out, spraying the drones with his rifle. His shots were wide, more for show than actual effect. Those few that actually hit caused the barriers to flash momentarily but were easily shrugged off. What the corporal did achieve was to get the attention of the drones. All of their attentions.

"Jenkins!"

A barrage of pulser fire engulfed the marine, and even in the din Shepard heard the sound of Jenkin's barriers collapsing. Even before then she had opened fire and nailed three of the drones before her rifle locked up from the heat. Dropping it, she drew her sidearm and pumped more rounds into the advancing drones even as she herself closed in on them. This was quickly making her a priority target, but Shepard did not care. Her pistol fell to her side as it vented heat, but Shepard's feet were already off the ground. The drone closest to her got off one more burst before the major slammed into it, smashing it into the ground. Spinning about, she hurled the sputtering mech at one of its fellows, knocking it awry.

The others had scattered and their intersecting fire pummeled the drones from multiple angles. The simplistic intelligence within them seemed unable to cope, swerving back and forth trying to decide on a target. So distracted, Shepard had plenty of time to scoop up her discarded and now cooled rifle and add her own fire to the onslaught. When the final drone went down, she spared perhaps a single moment to confirm it was actually neutralized, but nothing more. Her attention was on the still form lying on the field, a form which she already knew was permanently stilled. And yet she checked nonetheless, kneeling by Jenkins' side and examining his shattered, broken armor.

The major said nothing, simply regarding the fallen form of her subordinate. Ashley knelt next to her, her own face twisting into a pained grimace. She had seen too many of her fellow marines fall this day. One more should not have made a difference, but it did. Before Ashley could find anything to say however Shepard rose. There was a heaviness, a determination in the major's steps, as she marched to Nihlus.

"What the _hell_ happened there?" Shepard demanded, her voice a low hiss that only accentuated her anger.

Nihlus himself grimaced. "I saw something unexpected, major. It was amateurish of me to lock up like that, and it shouldn't have happened. I'm fully prepared to admit that Jenkins would probably not have died were it not for me. I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't bring Jenkins back," Shepard said coldly. "You're supposed to be a Spectre, Nihlus, one of the Council's best. What the hell did you see that would throw _you_ off?"

A slight growl sounded in the turian's throat, whether out of anger at Shepard's tone or irritation at his own lapse it was hard to tell. When he answered however it was Shepard's turn to be taken aback.

"I recognized the turian leading the attack."

It was not just Shepard that was now dumbly staring at Nihlus, even Ashley and Kaidan were momentarily bereft of their glares. The major was however the first to recover.

"Who."

Nihlus' mandibles started opening but the words that came out of his mouth were not the ones Shepard wanted to hear.

"I can't be certain. We need to get closer, to verify it, before I can-"

"Nihlus Kryik," Shepard snapped. "Thousands of imperial servicemen and women have died this day in an unprovoked attack by the geth. By geth whom are apparently being accompanied by a turian that _you_ recognized. I don't want to hear you aren't certain, or couldn't tell, or were too far away, when you obviously were certain enough to lock up and get Jenkins killed! So enough of the bullshit, you will tell me who the fuck is down there collaborating with the geth right NOW!"

That last word thundered from Shepard's mouth and Nihlus actually found himself leaning ever so slightly away as the major got very up close. It was also plainly evident he was not going to be able to brush off the major, the gleam in her eye suggested she might well try shooting him herself if he did. After seeing the major in action, that was no idle danger. And so reluctantly, ever so reluctantly, Nihlus gave her the answer she wanted.

"The turian I saw is named Saren. Saren Arterius. He's a Spectre, like me. And the one that trained me to become one myself."

The silence this time lingered for a bit longer, and by some miracle no further geth appeared to intrude upon it. Even as Ashley and Kaidan processed Nihlus' information, Shepard's own mind raced ahead and reached a conclusion. It was a very simple one.

"Nihlus," Shepard said, her voice devoid of any unevenness or even intonation. "I am going to go down there, and I am going to put a bullet in this Saren's head. Is that going to be a problem?"

Despite having only met him so recently, Shepard could see the conflict on the turian's expression. But as Shepard had already determined Nihlus was a consummate professional, and whatever personal feelings were engendered by the presence of his mentor the Spectre was fully prepared to set aside. Especially in light of what was happening here.

"Considering that if Saren really is collaborating with the geth on this attack, his actions would constitute treason against the Citadel and the Hierarchy," Nihlus stated. His own expression hardened. "When we get down there, it'll be my bullet that puts him down, major."

Shepard regarded Nihlus for a few moments long before finally nodding. And adding. "We'll see about that, Spectre."

End of Chapter 2

And I'm back. Concluded an arc in _A Cold Calculus_ recently and so decided to take a short break to get out this chapter.

Nihlus always struck me as the reasonable sort. Ruthless and determined, but overall very reasonable. I think he and Shepard would have made good friends had Saren not intervened. One thing I want to mention here is that while Nihlus is a Spectre, the reason he's following Shepard's lead here is that Shepard is officially the officer in charge here, and they are in imperial territory with him being a guest. He may prefer working alone, but he also recognizes situations where that's a really bad idea, and as Shepard pointed out, him running around by himself in the middle of an alien attack on a human colony was very liable to see him get shot. The guy's confident, but confidence does not mean also lacking in common sense. For his case. The jury's still out on my Shepard. At minimum all of you can tell that she drives like crazy. Of course.

The attack on Eden Prime is obviously taking a far different course in my story than in canon. For one thing, it's an actual all-out attack, one that took out not only two dreadnaughts but also killed thousands of imperial marines. That's not something the Empire is going to take lying down, and it also focuses the imperial leadership's minds sharply about the threat that Shepard eventually uncovers. None of the nonsensical lack of belief that we saw from the Citadel Council. The sheer number of plot holes that that creates is mindboggling, especially for anyone with any engineering experience. And the way Shepard "proves" Saren's guilt will also be a lot more believable in my story, but that's getting ahead of ourselves here.

It's actually kind of remarkable, the best reference I've been able to find for a layout of the Normandy SR-1 was some hand drawn stuff. People like the SR-2 too much.

As a general note, Empire frigates do not traditionally come equipped with all-up AIs. Those are still rare enough that only capital ships tend to have them. A few also reside in some major installations and etc. _Normandy_ is however something of a special case, and Shepard's ability to sync with an AI is one of the reasons she was selected to serve aboard it.

A bit of background information. The Imperial Terran Navy's fleets have the following rank hierarchy for its flag officers. A fleet admiral stands at the pinnacle of each numbered fleet. Next is an admiral in command of the First Squadron, the one that is composed of the capital ships and its escorting taskforces of cruisers. The cap ships are further divided into three divisions, two of dreadnaughts and one of carriers, each commanded by a vice admiral. Hannah, Shepard's mom, is a vice admiral in command of Third Fleet's carriers. The rest of the fleet is divided into combat squadrons composed of cruisers and frigates, usually commanded by rear admirals, and then purely frigate flotillas that perform reconnaissance and the like, commanded by the senior captain of the flotilla, whom is extended the brevet rank of commodore. The ITN does not actually have the equivalent of a formal one star flag rank, its force structure not having a need for it.

Fleet admirals traditionally fly their flag from whichever carrier is not used as a division flagship in order to take advantage of the considerable command and control capabilities that these ships have. The squadron CO flies his or her flag from one of the dreadnaughts, traditionally 2nd Division's. We'll talk about enlisted ranks and ranks for ground pounders in another chapter, though I'm sure all of you have noticed that though Shepard holds a command rank aboard a naval vessel, she is still being referred to by her marine rank.

For fun, the highest uniformed officer of the ITN is the Lord High Admiral. Usually a ceremonial rank held by the emperor or empress, the Empire has never had a time when it needed someone to actually hold that position as a command authority. The head of the war staff tends to be a fleet admiral or field marshal. The Reaper War may change that.

I am not going to answer any questions regarding how I intend to conclude this story beyond what is revealed in the opening snippets. Similarly, the information that I've provided thus far should already tell all of you which background I'm using for my Shepard. Or I suppose Shepards.

Anyway, feedback on the story and worldbuilding is always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 3

_The Imperial Cadre stands as a distinct branch of the Terran Empire's military, answering not to the space navy or terrestrial army but directly to the sovereign. The personal oath of fealty to their sovereign places Cadre outside of the regular chain of command, though Cadre are expected to cooperate with the local command authority whenever doing so does not conflict with their missions or standing orders. The resulting friction between the Cadre and the regular military is perhaps inevitable, though there is considerable respect accorded to Cadre for their dedication, loyalty, and sheer competence. To even be considered for entry is regarded as a great honor. Those that survive the augmentation process to receive N7 qualification are regarded as some of the greatest warriors in the galaxy, easily on par with the Turian Blackwatch, Salarian Special Tasks Group, Asari Huntresses, Krogan Battlemasters, and the Council's own Spectres. One advantage that a Cadre would possess over that of their counterparts in other services would however have to be their AI partners._

 _-Ashes of Empire: The Reaper War_

Chapter 3

Fui quod es, eris quod sum

"I make out twelve asari commandos," Shepard reported, "plus six geth units. Including Saren, that's about five to one odds. No sign of any of those, things, Sergeant Williams mentioned."

Ashley grimaced. That was good news, of sorts, but even without those blue monstrosities the opposition arrayed before them was formidable.

"If we can take them by surprise, that might be enough."

The major might have been overly optimistic in that assessment. Or she might have genuinely believed that each of them was a match for three asari commandos plus one or two geth troopers. Whether that belief constituted hubris would be determined by who walked away after the shooting ended.

"Shepard, wait."

The major glanced back at the turian. "Make this quick, Nihlus. We've still got hostiles that need putting down."

"I am well aware," Nihlus assured her. "But killing them is not going to get us the answers we need."

The glare that Shepard shot the turian was understandable even across species.

"Nihlus, this better not be some sort of stupid attempt to save your old friend's life."

"On the contrary, if Saren really has gone rogue, he's too dangerous to let live a second longer than need be," the turian responded grimly. "He's _that_ good, Shepard. And ruthless. But if he's planning something involving the geth and that prothean beacon, it's going to be bigger than just what's happening here. I know Saren. Even if we kill him here, it won't stop whatever he's set in motion. We need more intel."

Shepard considered Nihlus argument. It did not take the major long to reach a conclusion.

"Alright, I'll bite. What do you propose?"

"A distraction and an ambush," Nihlus said. "You and the others position yourselves around the perimeter, while I confront Saren. Try to get him to talk. I'm assuming your suits have recording capabilities?"

"You better believe it," Shepard confirmed.

And also letting Nihlus know that their little confrontation was also on the record, for better or worse.

"Good. I'll try to get him to spill as much as I can. Actionable intel that we can take back to the Council, get them to send the rest of us to hunt down all of his associates. We can stop this from getting worse, Shepard."

The major again needed little time to consider Nihlus' proposal. The Spectre's points were sound, assuming his claims about Saren's reputation were true. Unfortunately Shepard could not crosscheck those claims, not with communications with Artemis Primary severed.

"If Saren really is as dangerous as you say he is, then he needs putting down regardless of whether we get enough intel out of him today," Shepard stated.

"I agree entirely major," Nihlus said, surprising the woman. "And that's why I want to try to pry some information out of him while we still can. Because if we do our jobs right, Saren won't be around long enough for a more thorough interrogation."

The turian was entirely serious, Shepard realized. Not just about how dangerous his friend was, but also in making sure that he was dead before day's end. It was not an easy decision, but from Nihlus' expression it was clear the turian thought it was the right one. And because it was the right one, the Spectre was determined to see it through. As the turian had said, sometimes the universe declined to accommodate one's perceptions of how things should be.

"Alright Nihlus," Shepard said. "We'll try it your way. It'll be your call when you try to get Saren's attention while we flank him. And we'll try to give you the time you need to get some answers out of him."

Nihlus nodded. "Understood major. And, thank you."

"Drinks are on you next time we're at the bar," Shepard said with a wry smile, then to Ashley and Kaidan. "Williams, get to the ledge on the west side, that'll give you clear line of sight. Hopefully the missile launcher still works. On my signal, hit the biggest cluster of enemies that you can."

Ashley nodded. "Roger that ma'am."

With Jenkins dead the sergeant was now the one responsible for their heavy weapons. It was a minor miracle the launcher had not been compromised when the corporal's body was shredded by the drones. Having it now might well decide the tide of the coming battle.

"Kaiden, stay by Nihlus. If the others start shooting, throw up a barrier to give him enough time to get back under cover."

"Understood ma'am."

Orders issued and roles assigned, the team dispersed to their respective positions. Shepard herself moved quietly and cautiously, keeping tabs on both the others and the enemy troops clustered by the beacon. Their attention was focused on the device itself, likely because Saren was doing, something with it. The turian suddenly floated inti midair, which under normal circumstances would have been the perfect opportunity to just snipe the bastard and be done with it. Shepard however resisted the temptation. She had agreed to Nihlus' plan and thus far nothing had changed such that tossing it out was warranted. Yet. Once in position however the major unfolded her sniper rifle. She did not take aim at Saren, exposing herself enough to do so might have alerted the others to her presence, but with Artemis' help she would be able to take a decently accurate shot even without prior sighting. Now she waited. Fortunately for her patience Nihlus did not keep her doing so for too long.

"SAREN!"

The turian dropped to the ground even as his escorts spun around, weapons leveled. Nihlus was not exactly standing out in the open, he was hardly that stupid, but enough of him was visible to make him readily identifiable. That of course meant the asari and geth soldiers could easily identify his location, and a burst of fire forced Nihlus to drop down behind the rapidly ablating rock.

"Hold fire."

The shooting died down. Shepard frowned. Not at hearing the command, if Saren really had been Nihlus' mentor there might be enough sentiment left in the former for him to be willing to talk to the latter. Rather it was in the strange, echoing shadow in Saren's voice. It was less gravely than that of other turnians whom Shepard had heard, but carried a deeper reverberation of each syllable. Odd, very odd. Shepard settled in, waiting to see how this would all pan out.

Once certain that he would not get shot outright, Nihlus peeked out again.

"I knew that it was you," the turian said. "What are you doing here, Saren? And in the company of geth?"

"I am here to do what needs to be done," Saren stated, his confidence and conviction firm in his tone. "The humans would squander the gift that the beacon represents. I will see to it that its full potential will be met."

Confident, and arrogant. Shepard would not regret shooting the bastard in the face.

"Full potential?" Nihlus responded incredulously. "You've committed an act of war against the Empire. An act of treason against the Council and the Hierarchy!"

"The Council are the true traitors," Saren declared. "They ignore the threat that humanity represents, instead trying to appease them in some vain hope that the Empire is a civilized society. Their failures will doom us all, Nihlus. And I will not let them."

"You're crazy," Nihlus said. "Once the Council and the Empire learn what you have done, they'll use every means they have to stop you. Even with your fleet of geth and that dreadnaught, you can't win against the combined might of both powers."

Saren chuckled. It was an unpleasant sound, and to Shepard's ear the turian did not sound as if he was all there either.

"Oh I know that," the Spectre said. "But there are other ways, Nihlus, and the beacon has shown me the way." He offered a hand. "Join me, and we can save the galaxy. From not just humanity, but from the cycle itself."

"Cycle?" At that not just Nihlus but Shepard herself were befuddled. "What cycle?"

Shepard's radio crackled. "Major, the _Normandy_ has returned with Fifth Fleet. It is inbound to provide support. I have updated Captain Anderson on the developments groundside."

"Fire support around the beacon's position Artemis," Shepard said. "We cannot let any of them escape."

"Acknowledge. ETA five minutes."

A lot of things could happen in five minutes. Things like Saren and his compatriots being notified of the same development as Shepard. Those guns pointed at Nihlus looked just a bit twitchier now.

"I'm sorry old friend," Saren said. "But I will do what must be done."

"Now Williams."

The pop of missiles being tossed out of their launchers was distinctive enough that Saren and his cohorts reacted instantaneously. Some opened fire on Nihlus while another threw up a barrier in the direction of the approaching projectiles. Rolling out, Shepard immediately locked onto the rogue Spectre and opened fire. Her shot was true, slamming into and through the turian's kinetic barrier. Saren fell to his knees even as other commandos and geth closed around him, cutting off Shepard's line of sight. The major switched to her assault rifle. Time to get up close and personal.

Fire now rained down upon the group clustered by the beacon from three sides, with Ashley and Shepard on the flanks and Nihlus and Kaidan in the center. The asari commandos however were unperturbed, quickly splitting into groups to deal with each threat individually. Others were half dragging and half helping Saren away towards a waiting geth ship. To get to them, Shepard and the others would need to get through the asaris. Shepard was more than happy to accept the challenge.

A blue pulse flew towards the major but Shepard rolled, narrowing evading it. The pull of a mass effect field tried to take hold of her even so. Grunting, Shepard tore herself free of the field even as she opened fire on the commandos. One suddenly disappeared, only to reappear right in Shepard's face. The motion would have been too quick for any normal soldier to see and the subsequent shotgun blast the commando intended would have ended the fight. With Shepard's implants running in high gear and the booster pumping through her bloodstream, the charge simply served to see the asari impale herself upon major's omni-blade.

It was the commando that instead stared blankly at Shepard, eyes wide open, but for only a brief moment. The major fired a quick burst, perforating the asari's upper body and sending it tumbling back. Shepard's attention had already moved on when the body hit the ground. The other commandos were taking much greater care in approaching her own. In fact they seemed determined to put Shepard down at range. The two surviving commando maneuvered to flank her, but Shepard simply charged forth to close in on one while mostly ignoring the other.

The major's kinetic barrier was straining under the barrage, but Shepard timed her motions well, ducking in and out of cover to close the distance before diving into cover to give it time to recharge. Rolling out again, Shepard braced herself as another mass effect field tried to drag her forward. A singularity this time. The commando that activated it was good, she had timed it just right to pin Shepard with the rock to her back and the singularity in front. That should have kept the major immobilized and an easy target for the other commando. Shepard however had switched weapons again and aimed her sniper at said commando. The shot smashed through her target's barrier, though enough velocity had been bled off that the asari was only knocked back from the hit. She spent enough time recovering however for the singularity to start weakening.

The major pushed off, using the pull to speed her along the way even as the strength decreased exponentially until winking out entirely. With pistol in hand, she managed three clean hits on the asari in front of her as the commando tried to recover from the strain of her biotics. Each hit made sure the asari did not get that time and when Shepard was finally upon her all she could manage was a weak shockwave. The wave swept through Shepard with the major barely registering any force. It certainly did not cause her aim to veer as she pumped the last of her pistol's rounds into the now defenseless commando.

Again the body had yet to hit the ground before Shepard moved onto her next target. Holstering the cooling pistol, Shepard drew her rifle again and assessed the situation. One more commando remained facing her, but the same could not necessarily be said of the others. Nihlus and Kaidan were holding their own, the Spectre's lethal prowess being well complemented by the marine's biotic abilities. While Kaidan might not have millennia of finetuned doctrine and practice behind him, he did possess the wild abandon of humanity throwing caution to the wind to catch up.

Ashley's situation was far more precarious however. The sergeant's missile had been deflected harmlessly by one of the commandos, but having revealed her possession of heavy weapons the marine was now the target of not only the asari but a few of the geth troopers too. The distance between them and her nominal higher ground helped balance that a little bit, but Ashley was still going to be dead unless something drastically changed.

"Artemis, any EW options you can deploy against the geth, do it now," Shepard ordered.

"Deploying."

Back in contact with her main body, the Artemis extension that rode along with Shepard had far more processing power at her disposal. And with the major physically on the ground acting as a relay via her implants, that power could be put to very creative uses. From her tactical overlay Shepard could see the geth units, not exactly becoming disorganized, but they were definitely reacting more slowly. That would have to do until the others could get to her and lend some more direct assistance. Shepard arced around and traded fire with her last opponent. Or the enemy deemed her or Kaidan and Nihlus a greater threat and diverted accordingly.

The third commando had obviously taken the loss of her comrades to heart, she was being much more careful engaging the major. Shepard's efforts to close the distance were met by artfully executed tactical withdrawals even as both sides took potshots at the other. The asari was obviously hoping to draw this out, and with her greater awareness Shepard could see another commando breaking off from the skirmish with Ashley and trying to get behind the major. That would not do. As the command in front of her fell back again, Shepard tossed a trio of grenades over her to cut her off. A barrier absorbed the concussive force that would have otherwise battered the commando's kinetic shield, but the time it took to raise one finally gave Shepard the opportunity to close in. Rolling aside, Shepard hosed her target with a full burst of her rifle. The asari did likewise and the two completely burned through their heatsinks. The only difference was Shepard's kinetic barrier remained online, albeit in a dangerously depleted state. That difference was enough however as the major leapt forward, another omni-blade unfurrowing on her arm.

Sparks flashed as the blade clashed with metal. This time it was Shepard that was taken aback as the commando deflected the slash with a sword. This close Shepard could not get her rifle up for a clear shot, and then it became moot as the commando's blade sliced cleanly through the weapon. It was still coming apart when Shepard let it go, arcing back and barely dodging another swing that would have otherwise bisected her. Another slash was met by Shepard's omni-blade, but the strain quickly sapped the charge that held the silicon-carbide blade together. Shepard quickly pushed the asari's sword again, spinning about and drawing her pistol with her free hand.

The command saw the motion and tried to stay close enough to block the pistol's rise. Halfway in her turn however Shepard's leg shot up, nailing the asari in the side. The armor buckled and enough force was transmitted through to momentarily stun the asari. That was all the time Shepard needed. Completing her motion, Shepard put a quick pair of rounds into the asari's center of mass. The last turned the command's head into a bloody pulp.

"Major, Nihlus is going after Saren," Kaidan's voice sounded over the radio. "The sergeant needs help, I'm going to cover her."

"Understood," Shepard responded even as she noted the Spectre cutting down the commando that would otherwise have tried flanking the major herself. "I'll join Nihlus."

Bodies littered Nihlus' wake as the turian blew through the geth units standing between him and his mark. More fell as Shepard mowed down those that tried to get behind the Spectre to take advantage of his single-minded advance. Few of the commandos remained, though those that did put up a ferocious fight even as Kaidan maneuvered to flank those advancing upon Ashley. Shepard spared a single shot from her sniper rifle to help buy her subordinates a bit of breathing room, but her mind was otherwise as focused as Nihlus. Saren could not be allowed to escape.

More geth were piling into the area now, and Shepard could feel her implants strain from trying to interfere with their communications. It was a race, they needed to get to Saren before they were overrun or the traitor was able to escape. And it looked like Nihlus might well win. The turian forced his way past the last line of defenders, his shields shattering from the final push. He had Saren in his sights. He had the shot lined up. And then a boom sounded.

Shepard inhaled sharply. She watched Nihlus tumble back, the air about him seeming to ionize and cooking into plasma. A cry of pain tore through the valley as Nihlus' armor cracked under the intense heat, heat that was then transferred into his body. There, in front of the broken turian, Saren stood with a large bulbous weapon in hand.

The rogue Spectre said something, something that Shepard could not make out from this distance. After finishing Saren stepped into the waiting ship and the doors closed. A second too late a sniper round smashed into the hull. Cursing, Shepard broke her stride just long enough to switch back to her pistol. It was too late however. The ship was already gaining altitude and quickly at that.

"Nihlus!" Shepard called out even as she raced to the fallen turian's side.

By the time she reached him she already knew it was too late. The superheated plasma had melted right through part of his armor, cooking his body in the process. Nihlus was dead before he even hit the ground. And if the _Normandy_ did not get here quickly, all of them would be joining the Spectre.

"Multiple hostile formations inbound," Artemis reported. "Withdrawal is recommended, major."

"Negative, we still need to secure the beacon," Shepard said. " _Normandy_ , we need fire support on my location now."

"ETA one minute major," Anderson's voice responded.

"We might not have a minute," Shepard growled. "Artemis, Saren was doing something to the beacon. Can you tell what?"

"Processing. Scans indicate the beacon is now fully active."

"Great, can we pull a copy of its data?"

"I am attempting to do so now, major, but the system is refusing to accept any connections with me. Response patterns indicate that it requires a biological intelligence to interface with it."

"Then let's give it one."

Breaking from cover, Shepard made for the beacon. The last geth trooper fell under the onslaught of her rifle but more would be here soon.

"Alenko, Williams, get Nihlus' body," Shepard ordered. "If this goes south on me, we're going to need his mission recorder for evidence."

"What about you ma'am?"

"Just get under cover until the _Normandy_ gets here!"

That was all the time Shepard had for orders as she reached the beacon.

"Alright Artemis, what do I-whoa!"

Something grabbed hold of the major and she was lifted into the air much as she had seen happen to Saren.

"The beacon is activating," Artemis reported.

"Record all telemetry," Shepard ordered, "bypass privacy filters, get _everything_."

"Further authorization-"

"Shepard, Evangeline, authentication 1237-Zulu-Foxtrot-Bravo, granting authorization to bypass privacy filters. Do it, _now_!"

"Authorization acknowledged. Beginning recording."

Shepard braced herself, not just for the feeling of Artemis reaching deeper into her mind than she was normally used to, but also for whatever the beacon was about to do to her. It was not nearly enough. She might have screamed. The major did not remember. One moment she was staring at a bright light, the next darkness took her.

* * *

The steady beep of instrumentation was the first thing Shepard became aware of. The next were the aches. The two combined made it pretty clear she was not dead. The headache pounding her skull made her wish otherwise. As Shepard slowly opened her eyes, she was greeted with the all too familiar sight of the ceiling of a ship infirmary. A big one at that.

"Ah, welcome back to the land of the living major."

Shepard started turning her head about, and immediately regretted making the effort. Once the searing pain faded away and she could focus again, the major found herself gazing at Karin Chakwas.

"Dr. Chakwas," Shepard managed, though the dryness of her throat added a certain husky touch to her tone. "Where am I?"

"You're aboard the _Einstein_ , in its main medical bay," Chakwas responded. "You've been out for almost ninety-six hours. We treated you initially aboard the _Normandy_ , but when the rest of the fleet arrived you were transferred over so we could take advantage of the carrier's more complete facilities."

The _Einstein_. Her mother's flagship. Which meant she would find out soon that Shepard was awake. And would likely use that as an excuse to come down and visit. Joy of joys. Shepard pushed those thoughts aside. This was not the time. With some effort she managed to rise.

"Easy there," Chakwas cautioned, though the doctor did not attempt to stop the major. "Your implants were badly desynced when we found you. They've been reset, but it'll take a few days for you to be back at peak."

"A few days is a few days," Shepard said. "What's our status?"

"Third Fleet has re-concentrated," Chakwas answered, humoring the major even as she presented a cup of water, "the other two divisions are both in Utopia now. Fifth Fleet is also here in strength, though word is they'll start pulling back to Arcturus within the next week or so if we see no further indication of geth or that mysterious dreadnaught."

After taking a long drink Shepard continued with her questions. "Any further developments on figuring out what the hell actually happened?"

"Some, but the brass is keeping a tight lid on details. They do want to debrief you once you woke."

"Well, I'm awake," Shepard said. "Might as well get it over with."

"Not until you've had a hot meal, a shower, and probably a change of clothes," Chakwas said. "Doctor's orders."

Shepard looked down at her medical gown.

"That's probably a good idea," the major conceded.

An hour later after a nice hot meal of actual real food, a mercifully brief comm from her mother to make sure she was alright, a much longer hot shower, and of course the requisite change of clothes into service dress, Shepard found herself standing before some very heavy brass. As her immediate superior, Captain Anderson was actually the most junior officer present besides Shepard herself. Fleet Admirals Steven Hackett and Nitesh Singh were just a few steps above the good captain. And just one or two steps down from God himself as far as any navy servicewoman might be concerned. As such Shepard remained silently attentive, waiting for her superiors to direct the debriefing.

"A rather remarkable situation you found yourself in major," Singh began. "You acted with daring and initiative on the ground. Unfortunate that the perpetrator of this act of war escaped, along with whatever information was in the prothean beacon."

Shepard cocked her head aside. "Was, sir?"

"The beacon was destroyed shortly after you accessed it," Anderson took that one. "According to Lieutenant Alenko and Sergeant Williams, after they were able to pull you away it simply exploded, whether from some sort of self-destruct or sabotage by the hostiles is presently unknown."

"That's, unfortunate, sirs," Shepard said rather plaintively.

"We have forensic technicians scouring the site now," Hackett said. "If there's anything further to find, they'll find it. In the meantime, what you were able to access while connected is all we have to work with at the moment. And despite you authorizing Artemis direct access, what she was able to pull out has been scant."

That elicited another quizzical look from Shepard. "Was I not able to actually interface with the beacon, sir?"

"You were," Anderson again answered, "and according to Artemis a great deal of data was extracted. Except for whatever reason, she could not access it. Every time she tried the transfer was disrupted. Still can't for that matter. Whatever's in your head is, to be frank, stuck in there."

That, was not a terribly comforting thought. On many levels.

"Dr. Chakwas has run what tests she can, and according to her there's nothing apparently wrong with you," Anderson continued. "She's cleared you to return to regular duty while they keep working on this."

"That's good to hear sir," Shepard said.

"In the meantime, there are other ramifications the attack on Eden Prime has produced," Hackett took over. "Not least the death of a Council Spectre at the hands of another Spectre."

At that Shepard grimaced. "Saren, that's the name Nihlus used. He had some weapon I've never seen before. I suspect it's geth in origin."

"The analysts concur," Hackett said, "and based on the telemetry from your teams' recorders they also concluded that there was nothing you could have done to save Nihlus. Still, the Council is not happy and is demanding an explanation for what happened. They're also demanding to interview you and the rest of your team."

Shepard's expression darkened. "My team, sir?"

"If Nihlus was correct that another Council Spectre has gone rogue, we're talking about a major diplomatic and political incident, major," Hackett said. "There is a lot of evidence supporting our claim that this Saren really was on Eden Prime in the company of geth. From the recorder data to the bodies of the asari commandos, we have quite a few leads to follow. The question is just how extensive Saren's support within Citadel space might be, and just how rogue his actions were."

That went well beyond just a diplomatic incident, Shepard did not say aloud. It went straight into act of war territory.

"Has the Council been provided the evidence yet, sir?" she asked instead.

"They have, and as I said previously, they are not happy," Hackett answered. "His majesty is himself however equally displeased with these developments. We suffered over three thousand fatalities as a result of this attack, and nearly double that in other casualties. At the same time, there are practical consequences stemming from the loss of two dreadnaughts, and war is the last thing the Empire wants. If this Saren really was acting against the Council's wishes, and if the Council is prepared to acknowledge that he has gone rogue and commit resources to bringing him to heel, his majesty is prepared to accept that the Council itself was not complicit in this attack."

A reasonable position to take, even if it would not bring back the men and women whom had died that day. The question was whether the Council would be equally reasonable.

"That being the case," Anderson spoke up, "his majesty has determined that we will for the time being cooperate with the Council's own inquiry into the matter, including making you and your squad available for interview."

"Understood sir," Shepard said.

She might not have particularly liked that order, but her dislike did not factor into whether it was or was not the right order, or the necessity of it.

"The _Normandy_ will be ferrying you and your squad to the Citadel for the interview," Anderson said. "We'll also be transporting Nihlus' body."

At that Shepard's expression tightened again, for a different reason.

"He was a good soldier," she said a few moments later. "Someone whom fought by our side, and did the right thing when the chips fell. It's only right that we see him home one last time."

The other officers nodded in acknowledgment of Shepard's assessment. If nothing else Nihlus' death was a reminder that even if one turian had caused the death of thousands of their fellow servicemen and women, another had laid down his life alongside those very same people.

"In the meantime," Hackett said, ending the silence, "there are still a few details that we want to discuss regarding the groundside mission. And have a seat already, major, you just got out of the infirmary."

Shepard did so. This was a debriefing after all. There was no way she was going to get off this lightly with two fleet admirals on the other side of the table. Though it had taken them long enough to invite her to sit that she had wondered if this would be a short session after all. Apparently not. Two hours later after she was finally released, Shepard went hunting for another hot meal. Who knew being out for four days could give you the munchies like this.

* * *

A frigate the size of the _Normandy_ did not exactly have much space for quiet contemplation. Fortunately that was not what Shepard was after as she examined the projections in the armory section. Said examination was not without interruption however.

"Ma'am."

Looking over, Shepard nodded. "Williams. Glad to see you made it through alright."

"Thank you ma'am. And it's good to see you up and about as well. I was afraid we had lost you down there."

Shepard chuckled. "I'm a bit sturdier than I look. Even without the implants." She looked back down at the projection of the Eden Prime dig site. "Though I will admit that was one of my closer calls."

"If you say so ma'am." Ashley followed the major's gaze. "Still, I'm a bit amazed we got out of there alive."

"Not all of us did," Shepard said softly.

At that Ashley looked over at the major again. The rumors had all pegged this Shepard as a hard-bitten warrior, someone whom would see the mission through no matter the cost. Like at Torfan. Ashley could not help but wonder if those deaths still weighed upon the major.

The projection changed, this time to that of a geth soldier. Ashley could not help but shudder a bit.

"Those things still give me the creeps."

"Eden Prime was only the start," Shepard stated frankly. "We'll be running into more of these, and if we don't want to get flatfooted we need to learn everything we can about them."

"There were plenty of destroyed geth down on the surface," Ashley said. "I assume the admiralty is already studying them?"

Shepard nodded. "These are scans taken of what appears to be their baseline infantry units. Very mobile, possessed of decent shielding, but once that's down they have pretty crap armor. The trick is actually hitting them."

The projection shifted again. It was still a geth, albeit a slightly bulkier variation. Additional plates of armor were mounted about its body along with longer rods on its back.

"Close combat variant," Shepard noted. "One tried to shotgun me in the face."

"I saw a few of those equipped with flamethrowers as well," Ashley put in.

"Lovely," Shepard said dryly. "And speaking of weapons."

Now there was a bulbous shaped rifle.

"All of the ones left behind were fused, inoperable," Shepard said. "Some sort of self-destruct mechanism to prevent enemies from using or examining them. Methodical bastards all around. What we've been able to tell from battle telemetry is that they fire phasic slugs, extremely effective against shields, less so against armor."

"That's how they chewed through our kinetic barriers so easily," Ashley said with a slight growl of frustration.

"Not just that." The projection rotated, exposing the bottom to the two marines. "See this? It's a slot for a detachable heatsink. When the rifle generates enough heat that the heatsink can't take anymore, they just pop it out and put a new one in, kind of like the magazines of old gunpowder firearms."

"So that's how they were able to get off so many more shots," Ashley said. "Though the logistics of providing enough disposable heatsinks can't be trivial."

"Probably not, but considering the advantage it gave their troops, it was definitely worth it. And it's not the only surprises these bastards had in store."

The projection was now of a humanoid form, human even at first glance. Except for the distinctly inhuman skin coloration and banding. Ashley grimaced.

"Do we, do we know what those are, ma'am?"

"What they are? No. What they used to be?" Shepard let out a slight hiss with the next word she uttered. "Yes."

"Damn," Ashley said, taking a deep breath. "When I saw those things, I thought, I hoped."

"They've bagged and tagged several hundred of these, husk things," Shepard said. "DNA comparisons will take some time, whatever the geth did to them to make them thus way seems to have rewritten these people at a genetic level. Frankly, that's technology that was previously unheard of." The major pursed her lips. "And a bit surprising for the geth to possess."

"What do you mean ma'am?"

"The geth are a synthetic race, one that has no need for biological systems," Shepard stated. "This technology incorporates biological entities even as it injects a technology component to create a sort of, synthesis. Why would the geth have ever had reason to develop it?"

"To screw with us maybe? I mean, I can't claim to know what goes on in a geth's head, but this seems like some sort of terror tactic, ma'am."

"Maybe, but if the disposable heat sinks represent a net gain even with the logistical costs, these things seem like anything but," Shepard said. "To create them the geth would need to take prisoners. Or at minimum gather the bodies of the deceased. That implies a mindset at odds with what is generally known about the geth."

"Respectfully ma'am, but can anyone claim to know much about the geth?" Ashley asked. "I mean, did anyone think they would launch an attack like this?"

"A point," Shepard agreed, increasing Ashley's good opinion of the major even if the former was not aware of it. "If we're going to run into more of these things, it might do to try and find an expert."

Shepard shut down the projection.

"Anyway, what brings you aboard the _Normandy_ , Williams?"

"Oh umm, sorry ma'am," Ashley said, snapping a crisp salute. "Sergeant Ashley Williams, reporting for duty ma'am. For the duration of our trip to the Citadel and back, I've been temporarily assigned to your command."

"Glad to have you with us Williams," Shepard said, returning the courtesy. "Anyone with your skills, I want on my team."

"Thank you ma'am," Ashley said, her voice noticeably relaxing.

"Don't thank me just yet," Shepard said with a wry smile. "I do have a reputation."

"Maybe so ma'am," Ashley said. "But from what I've seen, you wouldn't ask us to do anything you wouldn't do yourself."

That caused something to flicker across Shepard's eyes. What though Ashley could not quite tell.

"Your gear already transferred?"

"Yes ma'am," Ashley responded without missing a beat. "And Lieutenant Alenko has already run me through ship procedures."

Shepard nodded. "Good man. Well, if there is nothing else sergeant, welcome aboard."

Ashley clicked her heels together. "Thank you, ma'am."

And turned about to take her leave. Just outside the door though she glanced back to see the major back at work. The woman was focused, that much was clear. And something weighed upon her, Ashley was certain of it. What that something was though the sergeant was not quite certain. Was it the loss of those under her command? Or regrets over past deeds? Whatever it was the major did not seem to let it stop her however. And for now, that would be good enough.

* * *

Being a senior officer came with a wide range of duties to go with the fancy rank and privileges. One of those duties was to write the letters that would eventually be delivered to the bereaved family of the men and women whom fell under one's command. Shepard had had a lot of practice with that particular duty, more than she cared for. But it was not a duty that she would shirk from, even knowing that those same families might resent or blame her for the loss of their loved ones. That was also another duty that came with the rank.

Writing the letter to Richard Jenkins' family was, if not easy, at least familiar enough that Shepard knew the words to use. It was important not to make it sound rote, that would have been disrespectful to both Jenkins, his memory, and his family. But the words still came naturally, and easily, enough that Shepard had gotten it drafted and sent within a reasonable period of time.

It was the other letter that had the major stumped. Not just uncertain about what to write, but whether she should write it at all. She had tried looking up precedent, of which there were unsurprisingly none, at least for her specific situation. Intelligence briefings were a bit more productive, while extranet searches were such a crapshoot that Shepard had actually needed Artemis to distill the results to find anything useful. Bottom line, the turians also had a tradition of families receiving a few words from the commanding officers that their loved ones died under. Except, outside of the mercenary bands, no turian had ever died while under the command of a human. And that was even assuming Nihlus could even be counted as under Shepard's command in the first place. Shepard took a deep breath. This, was not going to get any easier. She either needed to do it, or not. After a few moments she reached out to the console.

 _To the family of Nihlus Kryik,_

 _I do not know if any of you would even want to read these words. Any resentment that you might feel, I would not begrudge you. Our two races have not had the most peaceable of relations after all, and the simple truth is that one of your family fell in a line of duty that saw him serve with me, a human. But I count Nihlus as someone I respect, someone whom I could place the utmost trust in. Someone whose sense of duty, loyalty, and dedication as something I would gladly use to measure my own against. And because of that, it is only right that I honor his memory by making sure his family knows he upheld that trust until the very end._

 _Nihlus found himself forced to make a decision that day. It was not an easy decision for him, and it would have been one that would have given me equal if not greater pause. He said to me once that the universe does not always consent to meet our expectations of it. On that day that was never truer. But Nihlus held true to his own beliefs, to his own convictions. Doing so was what cost him his life, but I believe Nihlus not once doubted that he was doing the right thing. Just as I do not doubt the same of him._

 _I hope this messages offers at least some closure, so that you may know your son never once foreswore the honor of his name, of his people. I do not know if that is at all a comfort to any of you, but I say this with the utmost sincerity. As the first turian I have ever served with, I consider it my great honor that it was Nihlus that stood at my side._

 _Respectfully,_

 _Major Evangeline Shepard, Imperial Cadre_

End of Chapter 3

With the Eden Prime arc complete, I expect my attention will be diverted back to _A Cold Calculus_ for a bit. I need to finish that story before too many ideas for this one start making my head crowded.

Further details on just what sort of augmentations an N7 receives in my universe will be revealed as the story goes on. Suffice it to say, it's extensive, as Shepard has already demonstrated multiple times over the course of the Eden Prime mission. Like punching through a geth. My Shepard is also righthanded. Despite the augmentations, she's not ambidextrous like the Ryders.

The whole thermal clips thing was justified retroactively, and the rationale was sound, but since it was a gameplay decision that came about after the first game, the necessary foreshadowing was not present to make it more convincing. The nice thing about writing a story after the games are released, I can build in the foreshadowing. And in frankness the moment Alliance or I guess in my case imperial analysts got their hands on geth weapons, they would have figured out pretty quickly what was happening.

Note that Shepard and co did not directly encounter any husks themselves. This was not entirely intentional on my part, it was just that my writing advanced quickly enough that Shepard and co got past the points where I could have sequenced an encounter convincingly. Other units did encounter husks, hence why they were part of Shepard's review of the tactical data. The major wants to know exactly what she'll be fighting in the future.

Also, I'm not going to cover all of the various side quests that Shepard can get up to. There's little point of that, though you are free to assume that Shepard is doing lots of things in the background. The side quests that I will be showing in the story I do so to demonstrate some part of Shepard's personality that I want the viewer to be aware of, much as the letter at the end here did.

Some of you will likely wonder why the size of the Empire's navy did not increase even further considering the degree of development the Terran Empire has versus the Systems Alliance. The answer to that is pretty straightforward. The Empire did indeed increase the tempo of its ship building program after contact with the Citadel races, but not for the purpose of expanding the total size of the navy. Instead the Empire elected to build new designs that incorporated the better technology they were able to buy, steal, etc from the other races to replace the older generation of ships so that they would be a better match qualitatively. It was only after the upgrade program that got First through Seventh Fleet completely refitted that they began building ships specifically for Eighth Fleet. By the time the reapers appear, the Empire will have actually started work on a Ninth Fleet.

A couple of typos slipped past me in the last chapter, a lot of places where I wrote Eighth Fleet I actually meant Fifth Fleet. Too many details that I'm trying to keep track of. A corrected version has been uploaded.

I'm not even going to pretend that there's any doubt about the outcome of the Reaper War. That's really not the point of my story. The galactic races of this cycle will emerge victorious. It's how they achieve victory that will be what's actually interesting. Because my version of the Reapers sure as hell are not rampant AI that were the product of an idiotic attempt to end the conflict between organic and synthetic intelligence. They're something else, and their motivation for the harvests is also different, which means how to defeat them is also different. For one thing, the Crucible (assuming I even have a Crucible-analog in my story) is certainly not going to be the 3-color MacGuffin that ends the conflict. My goal is to try to restore a bit of the morbid wonder we all felt about the Reapers in the first and even second game. We'll see if I can pull it off.

My only comment regarding Cerberus is, don't expect them to be the good guys. The rest will unfold as the story progresses. The Empire might be more militaristic than the Systems Alliance, but it's not fascist or racist.


	5. Chapter 4

_Interspecies cooperation had long been the bedrock of the Citadel's purported purpose. Its various member and client races were supposed to work together for the benefit of the greater whole. The degree to which this idealistic notion was actually implemented in the real world was questionable prior to the Reaper War. While several Citadel institutions did possess cross-species staffs, there remained a tendency towards having mono-species units at the smallest subdivisions. This segregation was especially evident in the Citadel's military arms, with individual ship crews composed almost entirely of single species. Some of this was almost certainly due to logistics, the differing life support requirements of various Citadel races likely making multi-species designs much more complicated._

 _Nonetheless there were a few instances of multi-species units and crews, rare as they were. Perhaps ironically one of the most prominent would include a species that never acceded to the Citadel Council's authority. HMS_ Normandy _, commanded by one Major Evangeline Shepard, was composed of a predominantly human crew but counted amongst its members an asari, a turian, a quarian, and even a krogan. It was an eclectic collection to be sure, but under Major Shepard's leadership the_ Normandy's _crew demonstrated what true inter-species cooperation could achieve when they helped stopped the Reaper known as Sovereign from initiating the next cycle of extinction. It was an example that the rest of the galaxy would need to emulate when the time Major Shepard and her crew bought ran out._

 _-Ashes of Empire: The Reaper War_

Chapter 4

Non in legendo sed in intelligendo leges consistunt

By the time the _Normandy_ set forth for the Citadel, close to a week had passed since the attack on Eden Prime. That week had not passed by uneventfully, even for the bits when Shepard was unconscious. In fact the universe did keep on spinning while she was out, and amongst the things that happened were a few matters that were pertinent to her mission, as the major was about to find out.

"Have a seat," Anderson said to Shepard and the others as they entered the communications room. The captain waited until they had settled in before continuing. "We've received an update from our envoy at the Citadel. After the attack on Eden Prime, his majesty's government dispatched Donnel Udina to present our position to the Council."

The Empire's civil service employed legions of diplomats to represent its interests to other galactic powers, not to mention a few military officers as liaisons or attachés to help emphasize that humanity knew how to sharpen its olive branches into spear points when the need arose. Any officer that intended to rise above a certain level of responsibility needed at least a passing familiarity with that corps of representatives. Shepard took barely a moment to recall to mind the man Anderson was referencing.

"I thought Udina was the ambassador to the Asari Republics, sir," Shepard said.

"He is," Anderson confirmed, "but he happened to be in Sol at the time of the attack. A bit of luck there, Udina probably has more experience than anyone else when it comes to dealing with the asari, and their influence will be crucial in winning us the support of the Council."

That remained to be seen, for there was a reason just beyond Udina's official position that allowed Shepard to recall the man so easily. The debate surrounding the Empire's diplomatic posture vis a vis the other polities, and the Citadel Council in particular, could be neatly divided into two polar perspectives as well as a more balanced center. One side argued that humanity needed to stand on its own two feet, not beholden to any foreign, or alien, power. That if the other powers wanted to treat with humanity, they needed to be willing to do so as equals. And that humanity owed no deference to these other races even if it was one of the newer polities to come into contact with the wider galactic community.

The other, countervailing position was that if humanity wanted greater respect, and standing, in the galactic community, it needed to accept at least some of the rules the community had already established. The Empire needed to learn to compromise. And once it was part of the establishment, it could make use of those very same rules to advance its own interests, and perhaps even change them. Perhaps not as a fully independent power, but as part of a greater whole.

And then there was the more balanced position that eschewed the two extremes, one that recognized the importance of maintaining friendly relations with the established powers but simultaneously not letting those powers dictate policy to the Empire. Shepard considered herself to be one such centralist. Udina, for all his public conviction in the inevitability of humanity's ascension, was actually of more collaborationist leanings.

"According to Ambassador Udina, the Council accepts the validity of the evidence against Saren," Anderson continued, "and has officially stripped him of Spectre status. They've also tried to issue a recall order, but no one really expects Saren to actually pay it any attention."

"Seems unlikely he'd be so obliging as to do our jobs for us," Shepard remarked dryly.

While Kaidan managed to maintain a composed expression Ashley was not quite able to suppress her snort. She quickly covered it up with a clearing of her throat.

"The recall order itself might serve as little more than a pointless formality," Anderson said, "but the Council has committed resources to investigating the matter. Hopefully by the time we reach the Citadel they'll have been able to identify the asari commandos killed on Eden Prime."

"And lead us to other potential sympathizers of their rogue Spectre," Shepard remarked.

"Exactly."

Shepard nodded. That was a good start. But it was only a start, and questions still lingered.

"Is the Empire actually going to be permitted to participate in this investigation?" Shepard asked. "Or does the Citadel expect us to just wait while they conduct it?"

"Making sure we are involved with the investigation is part of Udina's mandate," Anderson said. "Whether he will succeed is more than I can say, especially if the Council feels motivated to try and sweep this under the carpet."

"Sweep this under the carpet!?" Ashley said incredulously.

When the other officers, all senior to her, looked over, the sergeant cleared her throat.

"Apologies sirs, ma'am. I spoke out of turn there."

"You weren't saying anything we weren't thinking sergeant," Shepard said. "Though do try to keep a check on your emotions, Williams."

"Yes ma'am," Ashely accepted the admonishment.

Shepard looked back over at Anderson. "How likely do you think it is that the Council will try to downplay this?"

"In practical terms they can't," Anderson said. "What Saren did constitutes an act of war, and the Council knows it. At the same time he was one of their most decorated agents. Having him go rogue at all is a major embarrassment, a blow to the Council's prestige and judgment. They want this dealt with in a manner that restores some of that lost reputation."

"In other words they're thinking like politicians," Shepard said with more than a little exasperation in her tone.

"Perhaps so, but ultimately we need their cooperation if we are to play any part in the investigation in Citadel space," Anderson reminded his subordinates. "Once we arrive the Council has requested that each of you be interviewed by Citadel Security, C-SEC, so that they can gather statements." The captain's gaze locked onto Shepard. "They seem especially intent on interviewing you, major."

There could be a myriad of reasons why the Council would show such interest in the major, ranging from her being the ranking officer present at the skirmish to her being the one that confirmed Nihlus' death. The most obvious and likely reason was however her contact with the prothean beacon.

"Is the Council aware I remember basically nothing, sir?" Shepard asked.

"That detail has been passed on," Anderson said, with no indication as to whether he approved or not. "Whether they believe it is another matter entirely."

Shepard sighed. "Lovely."

"Has anything come back since you woke?" Anderson asked.

"Just bits and pieces," the major answered. "Flashes of imagery that I can't quite understand. So far it's not giving me any nightmares either, so I don't know if it's even still resident."

"The data is still resident, major," Artemis' voice sounded.

Shepard frowned. "How can you tell? I thought you couldn't access it."

"There has been a noticeable shift in your neuroelectric topology since you came into contact with the beacon," Artemis explained. "My hypothesis is that the information is lingering in your mind, but as that information was intended to be perceived by a prothean mind you cannot understand it, hence the incomprehensible flashes you are seeing."

"Technically a hypothesis is something that can be tested or disproven," Shepard pointed out. "Do you have any ideas on how to actually do that in my case?"

"I am running simulations of possible approaches as we speak major," Artemis said. "Thus far I have not found any that would not require harvesting your brain."

Ashley noticeably winced at that while Shepard simply rolled her eyes. While Artemis was entirely serious about her lack of results thus far, the AI really did consider the lack of non-invasive options to be a lack of results. The sanctity of biological life was respected by the Empire's AIs, just as the Empire itself respected the sanctity of synthetic life. It was a balance, one that was strengthened by how synchronized AIs grew from the feedback generated by their organic partners. Letting a partner like Shepard die was decidedly not in their interest. Of course one consequence of this synchronization was AIs could inherit some of their partner's traits. In Shepard's case, all of them seemed to tend towards mild sarcasm after a certain point.

"For the time being that detail is to be withheld from the Council," Anderson ordered, returning the briefing to its proper course.

"Understood sir," Shepard said as the others nodded.

"Once we arrive the ambassador will provide us with a briefing about where we stand. With any luck the Council will have agreed to our active participation in the investigation."

"And if they have not sir?" Shepard asked.

"Then we carry out our orders," Anderson stated firmly, "whatever the means."

* * *

As a non-affiliated power, the Terran Empire did not have a permanent presence at the Citadel. From time to time diplomatic missions would be sent to negotiate on some specific point with the Council, the duration for which space would be allocated on a temporary basis. In addition to the expected office space required by the bureaucrats, preferential usage of docking berths was also granted, though the transient nature of the missions meant dedicated facilities were not forthcoming, which was reasonable enough.

In the case of the _Normandy_ , the dock it was assigned was actually very close to the Presidium itself and thus highly sought after. It was also next to C-SEC's docks, which likely made what was about to happen at least a bit more straightforward. More straightforward, but most certainly not easy. Nothing could have made escorting a casket easy.

The exact procedure for returning a fallen turian soldier home differed slightly from humanity's traditions. No flag was draped over the casket, for one. Another was that the fallen's comrade in arms were supposed to be the ones that bore the casket off the ship. This particular bit of protocol was however not rigorously followed, if only because of logistical considerations. This time however both the living and the deceased were headed for the same destination, and so as the casket floated along the walkway Shepard, Kaidan, and Ashley all had a hand on it.

The party, led by Anderson up front, came to a halt before a small contingent of C-SEC officers and human diplomats.

"Captain Anderson," the lead officer greeted. "I am Executor Pallin, C-SEC liaison to the Council. Welcome to the Citadel."

"Thank you Executor," Anderson responded politely, before moving aside to let Shepard and the others through.

The major stopped before Pallin, her hand rising up in a salute even as the others came to attention.

"Executor Pallin," Shepard began. "We return to you a son of Palaven, and ask that the spirits find him worthy of resting abound her heavens. For though we have been made lesser with his fall, we were made all the greater while he stood."

The surprise Shepard elicited was evident on not just Pallin's face but also on the expressions of several other turians present. If nothing else however their surprise did not last long as Pallin and all of the other turians raised a hand and clasped it over their chest in their own salute.

"We receive our fallen son," Pallin said, "and will see him at rest upon Palaven's sky, so that his spirit may add to the greatness of his world, and of his people."

The words exchanged, Shepard lowered her hand and she and the others stepped away from the casket. The turians behind Pallin immediately came forward, taking up places around it and guiding it away. Shepard respectfully remained at attention until the casket was out of sight before turning to face the executor again.

"I'm sure that you will have matters to discuss with your ambassador," Pallin said. "Once that is done, please drop by C-SEC headquarters. We will be collecting your statements there."

Shepard nodded. "Will do, Executor."

The turian's gaze lingered thoughtfully on Shepard for a moment longer before he returned the nod. Shepard joined the others and finally came face to face with one Donnel Udina.

"Congratulations major," the ambassador said. "I think you actually managed to impress Pallin."

Shepard raised an eyebrow, eliciting a dry chuckle from Udina. The flicker of humor quickly left the man however.

"Come, we'll talk in my office."

Udina turned about and led the way. The trek took only a few minutes, hardly any time at all really. Seeing as the man remained silent throughout however it likely felt longer than it really was. Only once the door was closed did he speak.

"We've swept the place for bugs, but I doubt we'd be able to stop the Council from eavesdropping if they really wanted to," Udina said. "Still, we should be able to speak with some degree of confidence in security."

Anderson nodded for all of them. "So where do we stand with the Council?"

"Poorly," Udina said with a frown. "While I'm sure C-SEC has turned up a few more leads, the amount of information they are willing to share has slowed to a mere trickle. I've been pressing almost constantly for our involvement with the investigation, but the Council really does not want to formally involve us. Having one of their most decorated Spectres go rogue is something of a political nightmare for them, and they want it handled as quickly, and as discreetly, as possible. In fact they want it handled so discreetly that I hear even C-SEC is facing some bureaucratic resistance to their investigation."

"That seems remarkably obstinate for them even considering the Council's reputation," Shepard remarked.

"My guess is the Council is hoping one of their other Spectres will be able to find and neutralize Saren before things come to a head," Udina said. "But if Saren really is working with the geth and has possession of that dreadnaught spotted in Utopia, lone Spectres won't have the resources to take him on."

An eyebrow arched upward on Shepard's face. "If Saren is really working with the geth?"

"I do not doubt the evidence so compiled major," Udina said, his voice even from long practice in hiding his true thoughts. "Motive however remains as yet a mystery, and with it unsolved we cannot say one way or another if Saren is working with the geth, or the geth are somehow making use of him."

The major nodded after a moment. As speculative as that was, Udina did have a point on how little actual intelligence they had on Saren. She then frowned.

"When he was speaking with Nihlus, he made mention of some sort of cycle," Shepard said.

"Ambiguous wording at best," Udina dismissed. "We're going to need something more solid than that to go on."

Again Shepard was forced to agree with the ambassador, to an extent. Seeing how little else they had to go on however, some sort of start was better than nothing at all.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Shepard asked.

"Pallin," Udina said immediately. "The executor has been less than forthcoming with the progress of C-SEC's investigation, but you seem to have impressed him, at least slightly. When you and your team go in for your interviews, see if you can get some more information in the process."

That was actually a pretty good idea. Shepard nodded.

"No promises, but we'll see what I can do."

The major looked over at Ashley and Kaidan, whom both likewise nodded.

"In the meantime I'll continue working the formal channels," Udina said. "Oh and major? I know that you are a synchronizer, but for the duration of your stay at the Citadel, refrain from openly conversing with your AI partner. The Council was extremely reluctant in allowing the _Normandy_ to be the one to bear you and your team. It would make my job considerably easier if they did not find actual cause for protest."

A slight quirk of irritation flared but Shepard reined it in without too much difficulty. As straight a head as the ambassador had demonstrated was on his shoulders, the man could still display a remarkable lack of tact, perhaps intentionally so.

"I will take your suggestion into consideration," the major stated, her eyes daring Udina to try to press the matter.

The man was a skilled enough diplomat to know when to back off however, especially when he knew he did not have the authority to actually order Shepard do anything. His jaw tightened for the briefest of moments before Udina nodded, acknowledging both his own limits as well as Shepard's admitted consideration.

"Captain," Udina said instead, "C-SEC has indicated that they do not require a statement from you. That being the case, there are a few matters that I wish to discuss with you, to get a better understanding of what happened at Eden Prime."

"Very well." Anderson nodded to Shepard and the others. "You three better head down to C-SEC. Will you need a guide?"

Shepard shook her head and tapped the side of her temple. "I think we can figure it out."

Another nod as Anderson correctly interpreted what Shepard meant. And from the frown on Udina's face, the ambassador also understood. Well, too bad for him. Satisfied with where she stood with Udina, Shepard took her leave with the others right behind.

"Phew, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm almost looking forward to the C-SEC interviews," Ashley quipped once the doors shut behind them. "That guy has politician written all over him."

"Now that's not quite fair sergeant," Kaidan remarked. "Udina's an ambassador, which means he's appointed to his role. That makes him a bureaucrat."

"Poteto, potato," was Ashley's response.

* * *

Officially the interview with C-SEC was just that, an interview to get Shepard's statement. Either the lack of space meant C-SEC used the same rooms for interrogations, or someone was trying to send a message. Shepard spent the time waiting contemplating potential responses. Fortunately not too much time passed before the door opened again and another turian entered. Shepard watched him approach the table that she was almost lounging behind.

"Major Shepard," the turian greeted. "Captain Garrus Vakarian, C-SEC Investigation Division. Apologies for making you wait."

Seeing as the turian was being polite, it was only right for Shepard to reciprocate. She stood.

"Major Evangeline Shepard, Imperial Cadre." She cracked a slight smile. "But you already knew that, captain."

"That I did," Garrus said with the equivalent of a turian smirk. "Please, be seated, again."

A turian with at least a passing sense of humor. That probably bode well. Once they were both comfortable a thought occurred to Shepard.

"Vakarian," she repeated the turian's last name. "Would you happen to be related to a Castis Vakarian?"

While Shepard could not claim to be that familiar with turian facial expressions, the surprise that Garrus let slip was obvious enough even for her.

"Castis is my father," Garrus said. "I would not have expected you to know of him."

"A mentor of mine once mentioned him," Shepard responded. "Alec Ryder. He was part of Ambassador Anita Goyle's mission to the Citadel."

"That makes sense," Garrus said with a nod. "My father has mentioned Ryder on occasion as well. But, we are getting a bit off topic here."

Shepard cracked a slight smile. "I suppose so." Her face flattened. "Well then Captain Vakarian, what would you like to ask me about the Eden Prime attack?"

The way Garrus' eyes flickered indicated the turian noticed the change in Shepard's demeanor.

"The reports and recordings I have reviewed indicate you were the ranking officer on the ground," Garrus said.

Shepard tilted her head slightly as affirmation.

"If you would major, could you describe your first sighting of Saren?"

And so Shepard did, explaining how upon achieving visual of the turian the decision was made to try and snipe him. About how Nihlus had locked up, ultimately costing Richard Jenkins' life, and the Spectre's explanation of what had so stunned him. Garrus was patient enough, and courteous enough, to let Shepard finish speaking before asking his questions. The turian was to the point, questioning Shepard about Nihlus' mental state and any oddities that the major might have felt being exhibited by the Spectre.

Then he moved onto the composition of Saren, how the rogue Spectre's escorts treated him, any indications of visible deference, and what he might have done to the beacon. All fairly rote things, quite a few of which would have been captured by the recorders. Of course there were limits to their fidelity, and sometimes the conscious intelligence actually on site could pick up nuances and details that sensors missed. After over an hour of back and forth the interview finally began to wind down. Shepard had herself emptied two cups of water.

"One final thing major," Garrus said.

"I'm sure," Shepard said with a wry smile.

Garrus chuckled. "Well, I certainly hope it's the final thing. The reports indicate that you managed to activate the prothean beacon in a similar manner to Saren. Do you have any idea how?"

Garrus was explicitly not asking about what happened after the beacon was activated, Shepard noted. After a moment the major shrugged.

"I'm afraid I have no idea. I walked up, well, ran, to the beacon, and it turned itself on. The next thing I know I'm in the _Einstein's_ infirmary."

Garrus' mandibles flicked. "A shame. Working prothean relics are extraordinarily rare. To have one lost to Saren's machinations is a blow to galactic society."

Shepard cocked her head aside. "C-SEC has determined that Saren is responsible for the beacon's destruction?"

"A preliminary conclusion," Garrus answered smoothly. "Seeing as Saren had access to the beacon site for quite some time before your forces were able to recover it, the most probable cause of the beacon's destruction was of his orchestration."

And not from Shepard herself trying to access it, went the unsaid insinuation.

"I don't suppose C-SEC has arrived at any other conclusions that you'd be able to share," Shepard said, not missing a beat herself.

The slight pause before Garrus answered was clear enough indication that the turian knew what Shepard was getting at.

"Not at this time, major. As the investigation is still progressing, I'm afraid it would be premature for me to divulge anything."

"I see."

Shepard herself straightened and regarded Garrus levelly from across the table. The turian instinctively reciprocated, his own body rising up just a bit.

"While I understand the need to maintain the integrity of the investigation, I will point out that the actual crime, if an act of war can be so charitably termed a mere crime, occurred in imperial space." Shepard's eyes hardened ever so slightly. "The majority of the deaths that occurred were of imperial subjects. While the Council should be applauded for its willingness to publicly disavow Saren and revoke his official stations, the act of bringing him to justice is a responsibility that the Empire believes it is also obliged to perform. I trust that the Council, and C-SEC, understands why the Empire would feel so strongly on that point."

Garrus spent several moments just sitting there, digesting Shepard's statement. After a lingering silence he dipped his head.

"Believe me major, I do understand. And were the circumstances reversed, I doubt I could have conveyed that sentiment with such, composure. Nonetheless my orders stand and I am not permitted to divulge any details of my investigation. I will however pass on your concerns to my superiors, and emphasize to them that cooperation with your Empire would, be productive."

Shepard nodded at the concession. "My thanks, captain."

The two stood. Garrus however did not turn toward the door.

"If you and your team will be staying at the Citadel for a bit, might I suggest checking out Flux. Afternoons before the evening meal time are good opportunities to enjoy a few drinks there, before the rush. It's a nice place, for some quiet conversation."

Shepard's expression did not change even as her eyes held steady Garrus' gaze. The pause before her own response was more notable.

"They open to serving a human clientele?"

"Doran, the owner, even has some humans on staff," Garrus said, cracking a very slight smile.

Shepard nodded, still not taking her eyes off the turian. "I'll check it out. Thanks for the suggestion."

"And thank you for your cooperation, major."

* * *

Several hours later, Shepard was nursing a cocktail even as Ashley and Kaidan stuck to non-alcoholic beverages.

"I still think it's cheating that you get to drink while on duty ma'am," the sergeant quipped.

"We're technically on shore leave," Shepard pointed out, "this is just a matter of keeping up appearances."

"Some appearance when all we've got is soda." Ashley looked over at Kaidan. "And grape juice."

"What's wrong with grape juice?" Kaidan protested. "It's a perfectly fine beverage."

Ashley shook her head. "You must be the life of the party at the bar LT."

Shepard chuckled and took another sip from her glass. She had been more than a bit surprised when the bartender not only knew what a Caesar was, but even had the ingredients to make one. They even had the stalk of celery to serve as the garnish. Then again there might be a rather obvious reason for that.

"I'm a bit surprised at how many humans are here," Ashley said, "considering the Empire isn't part of the Citadel."

"We do have a few treaties with them," Shepard noted, "that cover things like work and residency permits. And besides, people are people. Some are only too eager to stretch their wings a bit and take the leap into the beyond."

"Maybe so ma'am, but you don't really see that many aliens on Earth or even the colonies."

"Depends on which colony." Shepard finished the glass and waved for another from the bartender. "You see more turians along the border worlds, Hierarchy space is right next to ours after all."

Instead of responding to that Ashley simply looked at the major in mild bafflement. Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"Something on my face sergeant?"

"Uh, no ma'am, just, how are you still completely sober after that many glasses?"

"You didn't know?" Shepard took a moment to take a snip from a fresh glass. "My implants end up processing the alcohol in my system so quickly it's basically impossible for me to get drunk."

"Wait, really? I never knew that about you Cadre."

"Yep," the major affirmed. "That's why you never want to get suckered into buying a round if you ever end up drinking with some of us."

That elicited a chuckle from the others.

"I don't know whether I should be jealous," Ashley said. "Sometimes getting drunk is the point."

"Tell me about it," Shepard muttered under her breath.

Before either of her subordinates could remark on that a familiar looking turian finally made his appearance. Garrus walked over nonchalantly and saddled up next to where Shepard and the others were lounging at the bar.

"Brandy," he said to the bartender.

Shepard chuckled. "Long day at work, investigator?"

"Aren't they all," Garrus said, taking a long swig from his glass. "Apologies for calling you out here like this major, but the interrogation rooms are obviously monitored."

"So those were interrogation rooms," Shepard mused. "And here I thought I had been called in for a simple interview."

This time it was Garrus that sounded the chuckle. "Why don't we head upstairs. There're some private booths up there."

"One sec. One more glass of Caesar please."

Once she had a drink for each hand Shepard followed the turian up the stairs. The private booths that Garrus mentioned turned out to be actual private booths, with privacy screens blocking off the view. Even so after it shut Garrus took out a small device and activated it.

 _Major, that is a jamming device of some sort_ , Artemis privately informed Shepard.

 _Strong enough to stop potential eavesdroppers, but not enough to block our communications_ , Shepard noted. _Make sure you get all this._

 _Understood major._

"So, now that we're all here, what's this all about Vakarian?" Shepard asked.

"You already know major, it's about the Saren investigation."

"That much is somewhat obvious," Shepard responded.

"Well, what's probably not obvious yet is that C-SEC is getting stonewalled, by the Council no less."

Both Ashley and Kaidan noticeably leaned in a bit at hearing that particular tidbit. Shepard on the other hand maintained her nonchalant demeanor. She did take another sip from one of her glasses however.

"Do tell."

"The simple version is, the Council is really unhappy with the fact that one of its Spectres has gone rogue," Garrus began. "And they're really unhappy with the way he went rogue. They _want_ this matter dealt with quickly, and even more importantly from their perspective, discreetly. Unfortunately for them it's pretty obvious to everyone with half a brain that this isn't something that can be dealt with discreetly, especially if Saren really does have as big a fleet as we think backing him."

"Plus that dreadnaught."

"Plus that dreadnaught," Garrus agreed. "There's also the issue that there's no real formal oversight of Spectres, meaning we have very little idea about what resources Saren might have stashed away."

"Sounds like the perfect recipe for overreach on the part of Spectres," Shepard remarked.

"It wouldn't be completely accurate to say that Spectres operate above the law," Garrus said. "Their authority to supersede certain legal restrictions is itself built into Citadel law after all. And sometimes one needs to break the letter of the law to fulfill its spirit."

"That may well be so, but permitting such excess without strict oversight can lead to just the kind of renegade actions that Saren is committing," Shepard said. "But I doubt you're here merely to debate the ethics and legality of the Spectre organization."

"No, I am not," Garrus agreed. "I'm here, major, because you actually managed to impress Executor Pallin. Enough so that his good impression of you, combined with his desire to see Saren brought to justice, is outweighing his natural prejudices against you humans."

An eyebrow rose. "Oh?"

"Pallin's always been a sticker for protocol and doing things by the books," Garrus explained. "The way humanity's been snubbing Citadel law even while demanding the same privileges as associated races, annoys him."

Ashley visibly leaned forward a bit at that. She was not however so focused on her own irritation that she missed the quick flash of Shepard's hand. The sergeant leaned back and did her best to check her anger.

"At the same time, the way the Council is stonewalling C-SEC's efforts to investigate Saren is, for the moment, pissing him off even more. And as I said, you impressed him."

Shepard held Garrus' gaze levelly. "That wasn't my intent. Nihlus fought and died by my side. To accord him anything less than the respect he was due would have been a stain on not just my own honor, but as His cadre, the Emperor's."

"And you know what? I believe you when you say that," Garrus said. "So here's the deal. C-SEC is getting stonewalled, and Pallin knows it. Despite that, he decided to put me, one of his, less than by the books investigators, on the matter. The executor isn't stupid, he knows exactly how far I'm prepared to go to bring in criminals, and Saren's a traitor that definitely warrants extreme measures."

Shepard said nothing, waiting for Garrus to finish. Things were definitely getting interesting however.

"I have a couple of leads that might point us to some of Saren's associates, and maybe even to the man himself. What I don't have are the resources to pursue them, especially if the traitor has geth and asari huntresses protecting him. You however have a ship, and if half the rumors are right about it, a very, very nice ship at that."

Shepard cracked a slight smile at that one. There was a certain boyish charm to the way Garrus flattered her. Granted most girls would not consider it a compliment to have their command praised over themselves, but Shepard was an outlier in so many ways.

"Your Empire wants in on the investigation. I want to catch Saren, and Pallin wants C-SEC to be the one to make the collar. The way I see it, us working together's a win-win all around."

"And the Council?"

At that Garrus actually took another swig of his brandy before responding. "You know, despite all my years of service to the Council via C-SEC, words cannot describe how few fucks I give about them right now."

Shepard idly wondered whether the translator's rendition of Garrus' figure of speech was actually accurate. The sentiment however was loud and clear.

"While I more than share the sentiment in this regard, what happens if the Council tries to shut us down?" Shepard asked.

"The only way they can stop us is if they revoke your ship's authorization to travel through Citadel space or take me off the investigation. I think your government would have something to say about the former, and Pallin, well, he's a stubborn one. Unless we do something really out there like commit genocide or nuke a planet, he has plenty of means to resist Council pressure. For all his by the book convictions, that guy really knows how to rules lawyer his way through any obstacle."

Shepard chuckled. Apparently there were all kinds amongst the Citadel races as well. She raised her glass.

"Well Captain Vakarian, I'd say this is the start of a wonderful relationship."

Garrus smiled and touched his own glass to Shepard's. "Likewise, major."

The two downed what was left of their drinks before rising to leave the club.

"I should probably settle up my tab," Shepard said. "No idea when I'll be back here next."

As they approached the bar the waitress, a human woman at that, came over to meet them.

"How much for the drinks?"

"Umm, before that, are you, imperial servicepeople?"

Shepard cocked her head aside. "Yes."

"And you're C-SEC, right?"

"That I am," Garrus said. "You're Rita, if I remember correctly."

"That's right! Umm, and you're Garrus. I've seen you in here quite a bit."

At the sideways glance Shepard shot him Garrus cleared his throat.

"I know this is kinda out of the blue," Rita continued, "but I could really use your help with something."

This time Garrus actually met Shepard's gaze.

"Is this typical?" the major asked.

"From time to time people do come right to us," Garrus said. "I can take care of this, major. You and the others can go and, discuss my proposal with your superiors."

"No, I think I'll stick around," Shepard said instead. "I'm assuming you approached both of us, no?"

"Yes, yes I did," Rita admitted. "The thing is, I wasn't sure who I could talk to in C-SEC, but when I saw all of you together, well, I had to take the chance."

"Well that doesn't sound very promising," Kaidan said off to the side.

"So what exactly is the problem?" Shepard asked.

"It's my sister, Jenna. She used to work here with me, but suddenly out of the blue a few weeks back she left and took a waitressing job at another bar, Chora's Den."

"Really?" Garrus said in mild surprise. "I remember Jenna. Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, all she said was that she was doing something important," Rita said, her voice cracking slightly from both relief at finally letting it all spill and the stress of the situation. "She said that if anything happened, I should talk to someone named Chellick in C-SEC, but when I tried to get hold of him, I didn't get any actual explanations."

"Chellick?" Garrus said in surprise.

"Someone you know?" Shepard queried.

"Yeah, a colleague in investigations. Though maybe…"

After a few moments when Garrus did not continue after trailing off, it was Shepard's turn to clear her throat.

"Sorry, just thinking. Listen Rita, let me go talk to Chellick. I'll try to find out what's going on, and maybe see if I can get Jenna out of Chora's Den."

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Rita said, nearly in tears at the hopeful prospect.

"I'll try," Garrus emphasized. "But I can't make any promises."

"That's alright," Rita said. "That you listened, that means a lot. And don't worry about your tab for today, Garrus. I know you're good for it, you can pay next time you're in."

"Sneaky little girl," Shepard heard Ashley mutter under her breath.

"Whelp, we better get going," Shepard said, rescuing Garrus from having to come up with a response to Rita's semi-generosity. "Here's my balance."

"Right major," Garrus said, and then to Rita, "I'll settle up next time then."

"Well that was interesting," Shepard noted as they departed.

"Apologies major," Garrus said. "That, was more than a bit unexpected."

"Go talk to your colleague," Shepard said. "I still need to talk to my superiors, see if they're willing to sign off on the deal."

"Will do. I'll be in touch once I've got this matter settled, then we can start discussing methods and means."

* * *

Space was in a word, a very big place. That vastness meant it was also a very good place to hide, as the chances of someone accidentally stumbling across you was so close to zero the difference might well not have mattered. Then again even if someone did somehow beat the odds and come across the flotilla, there was another set of probability that dictated whether they would actually live to tell anyone about it. That chance was also one of those so close to zero as to be effectively meaningless.

The bulbous, almost insect looking ships numbered easily in the dozens with sizes ranging from fighters up to cruisers. By themselves they would have been capable of challenging any conventional taskforce fielded by the major galactic polities, even if a full-on fleet engagement would likely result in their defeat. The same however could not be said of the curved, almost squid-like dreadnaught at the center of this vast formation. Most opponents that might glimpse this mighty warship would rightfully decline to commit suicide if given the choice between fighting or running.

Aboard this mighty dreadnaught, seated as if a king upon his throne, Saren stared blankly ahead while his thoughts flitted about. His mind was not so occupied however that he did not notice the doors to his chamber opening. The footsteps that sounded were familiar enough however that he did not deign to turn about.

"Report," the turian said brusquely.

"The beacon on Eden Prime was destroyed after your departure," a stern, almost matronly voice answered him. "It was however activated by one of the humans beforehand."

With a roar Saren burst from his seat and charged at the speaker. His face stopped mere centimeters from hers, his eyes alight with an almost crazed fury. Benezia however remained stoically impassive, meeting Saren's gaze without hesitation or doubt. She knew the turian was possessed of a temper, but she did not fear him. Nearly a thousand years of life had instilled within her deep wisdom, conviction, and near unyielding nerves. Of course near unyielding was still some ways short of outright unbreakable. That difference did not show itself here though.

"This, human, cannot be allowed to unravel the truth from the beacon," Saren hissed.

"That is doubtful," Benezia stated frankly. "Nonetheless the Council has already revoked your Spectre status and issued an order for your arrest. Your freedom of maneuver is shrinking, and it will not be long before our connection is discovered due to the huntresses you left behind."

There was just a hint of bitterness in Benezia's words, not just at the death of her followers but also the fact that Saren had failed to retrieve their bodies afterward. The bitterness was not purely emotional, there was the very practical point that once the identities of those huntresses were established, just whom they followed would not take much longer to ascertain.

"Who is this human that accessed the beacon?" Saren asked.

"A Major Evangeline Shepard," Benezia said, "of the Imperial Cadre. Supposedly one of the Terran Empire's best."

Saren snorted. "The humans are mere children playing at being soldiers. Had the Council not interfered, the Hierarchy would have put them in their proper place within due time."

Benezia was not quite so sure of that. Lacking Saren's emotional prejudice against humanity, she was able to assess the Empire through more objective eyes. And those eyes told her that when pressed, humans were as capable warriors as any of the other Citadel races. Even more importantly however, their potential for warfare was as yet barely tapped despite the more militaristic stance of the Empire. Proportionally, a far smaller percentage of humans served in the Empire's armed forces compared to the other Citadel races. If humanity ever found cause or reason to mobilize for total war, Benezia did not doubt that they could carve a bloody swath across the galaxy before they were stopped, whatever the perceptions of the other Citadel races. The risk of the Empire finding cause was why humanity needed to be handled with care, and why she needed to ensure Saren did not underestimate their mutual foe.

"A sufficiently rewarding bounty might interfere with the major's movements if she were to attempt pursuit," Benezia suggested. "Even if there is little chance of the hunters succeeding."

"Yes," Saren allowed. "Yes, we simply need a bit more time. Soon it won't matter what this, Shepard, saw."

Apparently convinced that matters were under control, Saren's demeanor became ever more composed. The turian was almost sounding reasonable now.

"I have the vision from the beacon, but I still cannot make sense of it," Saren said. "The mind of a prothean is, was, different. I can feel the information there, just out of reach." The turian growled. "It is, frustrating."

"Patience," Benezia urged. "We are making progress on all fronts, it is but a matter of time before the answers we need."

Saren regarded the matriarch. The dim light made her blue skin almost indistinguishable from the blackness of her outfit. Nonetheless he could make her form out with crystal clarity.

"What progress on finding your daughter?" he asked.

There was no hesitation in Benezia's response, no tremor of tone to indicate any concern or emotion regarding the topic.

"She has been unresponsive to my messages, but that is not uncommon when she is on her archeological expeditions," Benezia said. "We have however determined that her destination to be Therum, in the Knossos System."

"Knossos," Saren said, irritation creeping into his voice again. "That is a human world."

"The site of a major mining operation, one which has countless prothean ruins dotting its surface," Benezia further expanded. "It is not surprising that she would go there."

"It also complicates matters," the turian said. "Launching another direct attack on a human world is too likely to provoke a direct response. We need to remain hidden for a bit longer." Saren clasped his hands behind his back in a thoughtful pose. "We will have to rely on indirect methods. Post a bounty for your daughter, for her live capture. Once she is in our hands, we will have her unravel the mystery of the beacon's final message."

Benezia nodded. "It will be done."

And turned to take her leave. Her sapphire eyes remained as cold as nice, never once flickering as she agreed to the capture of her daughter. In a dark corner of her mind however, Benezia screamed.

End of Chapter 4

It's pretty obvious with the Terran Empire not being a Citadel member, there was no way that Shepard would be appointed a Spectre. That being the case the question was how then would she get the necessary authority to investigate Saren. The answer is, she isn't. Garrus however has already been charged with that particular job, so technically speaking Shepard is the one along for the ride. Officially. We'll see how that dynamic works out in time.

I'm also going to try for a more, natural means of how Shepard ends up with her crew. For Garrus, Tali, and Liara, that's actually pretty easy. Wrex is the odd one out. I think I have a way of getting him in that'll make sense, but we'll see.

Ah, Udina. The guy could probably have been handled much more evenly than what happened in the ME games. The level of overt contempt he displayed toward the player was really in many ways overdone, especially considering he ostensibly agreed to Shepard's selection as a Spectre candidate. Anyway, my version of Udina may not necessarily be a friend to Shepard, but he's also not going to be an unmitigated jerk throughout either.

I'm not aware of there being a specific, canonical turian salute. Having them use a human navy salute would have felt really lazy, even if it is what they did in at least the third game.

The bit at the bar with Rita was more to demonstrate what kind of person Garrus is than to show anything about Shepard. Though the fact that she's not complaining about Garrus wasting time should by itself tell all of you something about my version.

The order of the missions will be played with a bit here, the timeline of the main events in ME1 was more than a bit, confused, save for the fact that it could not have taken more than a few months at most. That being the case, I need to sequence events such that it's realistic for places like Feros to still be standing after constant geth attacks, or the Noveria Peak 15 facility to not have run out of food, and so on.

I'm not sure if I'll be dealing with Haelstrom. Or rather, the overarching plot that I'm working on doesn't need the aging too quickly star foreshadowing that Haelstrom provided. That's going to have consequences, including I might need a completely different mission for Tali's recruitment. I might still use her recruitment to foreshadow what I'm going to have happening though. I'm just not going to be using the whole "dark matter making stars go boom" idea that was going to be the original motivation behind the Reapers before we got the whole synthetic/organic final solution, thing, in ME3.


	6. Chapter 5

_The exact nature of the Terran Empire's relations with the other galactic polities varied. Some like the majority of the Citadel races the Empire was on cordial, even friendly terms with. Others like the Batarian Hegemony seemed but a single spark away from erupting into outright war. Despite attempts by the Council to entice humanity to join as an associated race, the Empire refused to countenance the idea of surrendering any authority to a foreign polity without immediate and direct say at the executive level, namely a seat on the Council. To the other Citadel races, such demands were utterly unprecedented and unwarranted. Species whom aspired to the Council needed to demonstrate their willingness to work towards the greater galactic good, either through performing a great service or many years of diligent participation in the Citadel system. For a newcomer race to demand a say in Citadel governance immediately was unjustifiably arrogant._

 _The Empire of course did not see it this way, especially when despite its relative youth it was already one of the larger states within the galaxy. That size meant the Citadel's preferred stratagem of diplomatic patience was not nearly as effective as the Council would have preferred. Humanity was simply doing too much, expanding too quickly, for them to ignore it. Eventually, on the 10_ _th_ _anniversary of first contact with humanity, the Council extended what many considered extraordinary concessions to the Terran Empire, allowing for the establishment of bilateral ties between humanity and the Citadel races instead of requiring humanity to become a client race to enjoy the full benefits of diplomatic and commercial ties. Subsequent treaties between the Empire and the various races saw its economy become ever more intertwined with the galactic community. The Council likely intended this economic integration to act as a stepping stone to political integration. The imperial government however remained stubbornly resistant to any such steps._

 _-Ashes of Empire: The Reaper War_

Chapter 5

Nulla poena sine lege

"It's clever," Udina said. "Almost too clever."

The ambassador made the admission very grudgingly, as if he was somehow offended by the notion that someone other than him could conceive of a diplomatic runaround of the Council in the Empire's advantage. That it was a bunch of turians proposing it might have something to do with it.

"But can it work?" Anderson asked, playing the contrarian. "Vakarian might believe Pallin can keep the Council from shutting down the investigation, but the executor still answers to the Council. If they issue a direct order, he can't very well disobey it."

Udina's grunt still sounded unhappy. "Getting into a public spat with their own executor would reflect poorly upon the Council, and you can be certain that if the Council does try to interfere with the major's movements, I will make sure any protests are also publicly noted. The issue is whether this Vakarian will wield sufficient authority to actually press his investigation."

Shepard cocked her head aside quizzically. "He's C-SEC. Why wouldn't he be able to?"

"Because, major, unlike the Empire, governance and authority within Citadel space is extremely decentralized," Udina said, the man's tone sounding like he was delivering a lecture to a naïve child. "C-SEC is charged with investigating crimes and maintaining law and order on the Citadel itself. Their remit does not officially extend to the rest of Citadel space, even if most planetary governments are officially cooperative."

"But if Citadel space is this decentralized the planetary governments might unofficially resent C-SEC poking its noses locally," Shepard stated.

"Exactly," Udina said, sounding just a bit less condescending now.

Shepard leaned back into her seat. "Be at as it may, I'm not hearing any other ideas of how to go about this. Even if Garrus might run into some roadblocks along the way, working with him is still going to get us further, unless you know of some Spectre that'd be willing to sign on with us."

The grunt sounded even less happy but Udina shook his head.

"No, at present no other options have presented themselves," the man admitted, "though this was not quite what I was thinking when I suggested you try to work something out with C-SEC, major."

"From the sounds of it you seem to want to take Garrus with us, major," Anderson put in.

"Seems the most straightforward way to make use of his offer," Shepard stated.

Anderson and Udina exchanged knowing looks. For that matter Shepard was also quite cognizant of what their exact concern was. _Normandy_ was not just the newest frigate in the fleet, she represented a paradigm shift in naval warfare, one which the Empire actually held a lead in. Genuine stealth from sensors had been regarded a fantasy by the galactic community, the best one might achieve being the jamming of your opponent's sensors and some passive absorption of detector emissions. None of that was perfect however, and there was one telltale trait that no prior ship could hide, namely the heat it radiated from merely being on.

The _Normandy_ was different however, for it had beaten the stealth problem on two counts. First, the waste heat the ship's systems generated could be stored within heatsinks to keep it from radiating out into space. The lithium based alloy that made this possible had required quite a few material science breakthroughs, and the exact composition was heavily classified. Right now as far as the Empire was aware of it was the only state capable of producing the alloy, and while it did not expect the secret to last forever, it was not about to just give up the entailing advantage easily.

The second trick to the _Normandy's_ zero emissions stealth system was actually somewhat less interesting than the first, though there was no denying that the Tantalus Drive Core was a technical marvel. On the other hand the difficulties associated with it were more straightforward engineering problems and the solution it presented was arguably brute force. Mounting such a large drive core inside the hull of a frigate was challenging, but there was less cheating of basic principles of physics involved.

To allow agents of a foreign power aboard the ship, even in pursuance of a common goal, was no small ask. Letting Nihlus on board had caused enough hemming and hawing from the admiralty as it were, now Shepard was proposing allowing another turian aboard.

"We'll need to get clearance from the admiralty at a minimum," Anderson said.

"And also from the foreign ministry," Udina added.

Shepard tried not to smirk at the addendum. Civilian control of the military in the Empire was less than straightforward. Part of that was because according to the letter of the imperial constitution, the person at the top of the military's chain of command was the emperor or empress, not whoever was the minister of war in the sitting government. That meant if his majesty decided to take a course contrary to the wishes of his government, he could in theory do it. Of course no emperor would take such action lightly, but there were times when the politicians and bureaucrats made such shortcuts very tempting.

The discussion concluded for the time being, Shepard took her leave and found Ashley and Kaidan actually still waiting for her in the antechamber.

"You two still here?"

"Just a bit antsy about our next move ma'am," Ashley said frankly.

"Fair enough," Shepard allowed. "Anderson and Udina need to check with their respective higher ups to get sign off on Vakarian's offer. Until then we're stuck here."

"So more hurry up and wait," the sergeant remarked.

Shepard smirked. "Something like that. And since we've got some time to kill, I think I'll go check out this Chora's Den place."

The other two marines exchanged somewhat wary looks.

"You're thinking of looking in on this Jenna girl, ma'am?" Ashley asked.

"Something like that. If her sister is that worried, I want to see with my own eyes what the fuss is about. And if the one who sent her there is a C-SEC detective, it has to be to use her as an informant or distraction of some sort."

"I've actually looked into that place," Kaidan said, "on the off chance you wanted to take a peek, ma'am."

Shepard gave Kaidan an approving grin. He was acting like a good second should, predicting his superior's intentions and laying the groundwork to make them happen.

"Find anything interesting?" the major asked.

"Yeah, I think it's a good thing we're permitted personal sidearms aboard the Citadel," the lieutenant responded. "Chora's Den is in a pretty seedy part of the wards, and the bar itself has something of a reputation."

Shepard gave her arms a stretch. "Do they actually allow sidearms into the bar itself?"

"Whether they allow it or not seems to be a moot point ma'am, if all the C-SEC reports of shootings are to be believed plenty are getting in regardless," Kaidan said dryly.

"Sounds about right," Shepard said even as she had Artemis dig around for any additional tidbits. "Huh, the place is owned by a human?"

"Ownership of the place has changed hands multiple times ma'am," Kaidan said without missing a beat. "The current owner however is a guy calling himself Fist. And it looks like he has a record in imperial space."

Shepard pursed her lips thoughtfully. Had the club been owned by an alien, while they might have been wary of imperial servicepeople, they would have lacked the social background to understand why they needed to be wary. Fist on the other hand had spent enough time in imperial space to acquire a criminal record. That might cause him to react impetuously should a Cadre show up at his door.

"Have you gone over what his record's for, lieutenant?" Shepard asked.

Kaidan nodded. "Suspected Red Sand smuggling, suspected weapons trafficking, the guy's a real piece of work. Nothing was ever pinned on him officially, but there's a section that's above my clearance level that I wasn't able to access."

"Artemis, override security and project on my private eye," the major ordered aloud. "Authorization Shepard, Evangeline, authentication 1237-Zulu-Foxtrot-Bravo."

"Authorization acknowledged, major," Artemis answered in the same manner.

The two could have conducted this exchange over their private channel. As a courtesy to the non-synchronized members present they elected not to, even if neither Ashley nor Kaidan would be permitted to view the classified sections until Shepard could decide whether it was warranted or not.

"Huh."

Of course continued verbalization on Shepard's part was more likely to be irritating than informative. After a few moments where the major tilted her head, pursed her lips, and generally made clear through her body language that she was engaged in an unheard conversation and contemplation over whatever information was made available, Shepard nodded.

"Alright, I think I've got an idea," the major declared as she made for the door.

"Any chance you'll tell us what this idea is before we go charging off, ma'am?" Kaidan asked.

"Where's your sense of adventure, Alenko?" Shepard quipped back.

"I'm following you, aren't I ma'am?" The lieutenant responded.

A snort that Ashley was not quite able to suppress escaped the sergeant. Shepard's own chuckle was more relaxed.

* * *

Garrus sighed. His colleague gave him a mildly offended look, which the turian investigator found ironic. Chellick was after all supposed to be the by the book one, while he was regarded as the maverick willing to bend rules. On the other hand there was not anything legally wrong with what the other turian was doing, just potentially ethically.

"You need to pull Jenna out," Garrus said bluntly.

"With respect Garrus, this isn't your investigation," Chellick replied, "and that isn't your call to make. It's mine."

"Decian," Garrus tried again. "Fist is a dangerous asshole, one that we haven't been able to nail despite the fact you and I both know he's involved in everything from drugs to guns. If he realizes Jenna's there as an informant, he _will_ kill her. Do you want that on your conscious?"

Chellick's mandibles twitched. "Of course not, Garrus, but it's because we can't nail him that I'm even resorting to this. Jenna's smart, she has a good memory, and since she's gone in I've managed to get half a dozen leads on the weapons trafficking on the station."

"And what happens when Fist gets suspicious all his connections are getting busted after the new girl showed up?"

"Please, give me some credit," Chellick sounded actually offended this time. "I've been tracking their movements, but no one's been busted, yet. If we want to shut them down, we need to take down the entire network instead of trying to dismantle them piecemeal."

Chellick was not wrong about this, but Garrus was still unhappy with the way his colleague was making use of Jenna. Then again he was honest enough to admit that Chellick likely shared in that unhappiness. The conversation was going nowhere fast and there was little Garrus could do about it. As his colleague had pointed out, this was not Garrus' assignment so it was not his call. Escalating it to one of their superiors was unlikely to be meaningful either, not that Garrus would have seriously considered it. For all his dislike of this tactic, Chellick was right, they needed to take some risks when going after the big fish.

Before the conversation could resume a beep sounded, indicating an incoming call on Garrus' comm.

"Are we done here?" Chellick asked.

"Yeah, guess we are," Garrus said with a sigh, wondering what he would or could tell Rita as he answered the call. "Vakarian here."

"Captain, a Major Shepard is here to see you," the duty officer said. "She says the matter relates to the, sisters."

Turians did not have eyebrows to arch. The equivalent would be a slight flutter of their mandibles. That was exactly the manner in which Garrus regarded Chellick. This did not go unnoticed by the other detective, whom returned the expression.

"I'll be right down," Garrus said before closing the channel. "Maybe we aren't done after all, Chellick."

The other turian frowned slightly. "What do you mean, Garrus?"

"I mean a member of the human delegation that accompanied Nihlus back has something to say about Jenna as well."

It took only a moment for Chellick to put all the pieces together. At that the turian almost sounded a groan.

"Spirits, did you really have to drag me into that mess?"

"Fair's fair, Decian," Garrus said with atypical humor, "getting people involved with things above their heads seems to be a C-SEC tradition."

A few minutes later Garrus had brought Shepard and the others up to Chellick's office. Introductions were exchanged, courteously even, before they got to the matter at hand.

"My understanding is that you're investigating the current owner of Chora's Den, Fist," Shepard declared.

Chellick shot a sideways glance over at Garrus, whom only shrugged. He had had no chance to speak with the major since their parting, any insights she possessed now were acquired without his help.

"I hope you'll understand, major, if I decline to discuss the details of an active investigation," Chellick said.

"Oh, so you don't want the information that ties him to the Shadow Broker?"

The way a turian's mandibles hung was pretty equivalent to how a human's lips might reveal their thoughts. The way Garrus and Chellick looked now, stunned surprise was probably and accurate descriptor. The turian cleared his throat after a moment.

"I'm, sorry, major?"

"Fist has a record in imperial space," Shepard said, "a portion of which is classified. It's classified because in addition to all the criminal activities he was suspected of partaking in, he had come to the attention of Imperial Intelligence. Before their investigation could be concluded, Fist managed to bribe a Citadel immigration official and escaped imperial space."

At that Shepard paused her explanation.

"And the conclusion of that investigation?" Chellick prompted after the major declined to immediately continue.

"The conclusion," Shepard repeated, "was that Fist had been accepting work from a foreign power, but not one answerable to the Council. Imperial Intelligence was eventually able to cross-link that work with other operations suspected to have been ordered by the Shadow Broker, leading it to believe Fist was acting as one of the Broker's operatives. Enough evidence was compiled that had Fist ever attempted to reenter imperial territory, under his official identity at least, he would have been immediately arrested."

"And the Empire decided not to share this information with C-SEC?" Chellick said almost accusingly.

Shepard returned the detective's gaze levelly. "While the Empire and the Council have extradition treaties with each other, those are only acted upon if a formal request is submitted. Furthermore because the evidence that actually incriminates Fist was assembled by Imperial Intelligence, it was automatically classified above the clearance of the regular police."

Hence why said regular police did not notify their Citadel counterparts, went the unspoken implication. Chellick spent a moment turning all this over in his thoughts.

"Are you offering to, furnish C-SEC with this information in exchange for me pulling Jenna out of Chora's Den?"

"Not at all," Shepard said, eliciting confused looks all about. "I'm offering to furnish C-SEC with this information because Fist is a dangerous criminal that needs to be put behind bars, or shot, whichever punishment your laws dictate is appropriate. Once he has been removed from the streets however, the rationale for you needing Jenna in Chora's Den disappears, allowing her to return to her sister. A most fortunate, aftereffect, but I assure you, a coincidental one."

How much experience Chellick had reading humans was an open question, though the turian might have surprised Shepard and her subordinates considering the not insignificant number of their species resident on the Citadel. At the same time Shepard was not really making any effort to suppress the quirk of her lips.

Garrus and Chellick exchanged glances. The former gave a bemused shrug, which by all indications the latter did not find particularly helpful. Still Chellick knew a good thing when he saw it, and Shepard's offer might well let him crack a case he had spent months building. There was just one potential hitch to this.

"Do you have the authorization to release this information to me, major?" Chellick asked.

Eyerolling was at least universal seeing as Garrus was doing it now. Still Chellick's concern was not unsound, as Shepard herself had admitted the evidence on Fist was under above the classification level that would have allowed C-SEC to get this information through regular channels. And while Cadre were widely believed to possess a lot of leeway in how they executed their orders, bringing Fist to heel was a bit outside of the major's current assignment. Or so one would think.

"The Shadow Broker is considered a threat to imperial interests," Shepard said. "Standing orders are to disrupt its operation wherever and whenever the opportunity is presented. Taking Fist out of play would do just that, or I suppose you could try turning him. The Broker has proven annoyingly effective at counterespionage however, so it'd probably make everyone's lives easier if you just arrested the prick instead of trying to get fancy."

Chellick grunted, acknowledging the point that Shepard herself raised.

"If I was in possession of sufficient hard evidence against Fist, I would be more than happy to bring him in," the detective said. "After which, I would not need Jenna's assistance as an informant."

Shepard nodded. "I'm glad we were able to find a win-win all around. Well, not for Fist of course, but fuck him."

That actually elicited the equivalent of a smirk from Chellick. And then he adopted a businesslike demeanor once more.

"When will you be able to provide C-SEC with the evidence, major?"

A data disk appeared in Shepard's hand seemingly from nowhere. She set it down on Chellick's desk. The turian's eyes flickered as he nodded.

"Your assistance, and that of the Empire, on this matter is noted, and appreciated, major."

"As is yours and C-SEC's in taking this scumbag off the streets," Shepard said, flashing another smirk before looking over at Garrus. "Now, I believe there were other matters we needed to discuss, captain?"

"That there are," Garrus agreed, sounding a chuckle. "This way major, I'll book us a conference room where we can speak privately."

Shepard extended a parting nod to Chellick, a courtesy the turian returned. Before they were even out the door Chellick could be seen making calls and setting things into motion.

A few minutes later they were at their destination and Garrus closed the door behind them.

"I have to admit major, you're full of surprises," the turian remarked.

Shepard cocked her head aside. "What do you mean?"

Her question was asked without any sarcasm or animosity, the major's tone was genuinely curious.

"Before your arrival I checked up on what information C-SEC and the Council had on you," Garrus said, sounding almost apologetic. "It wasn't much, but, well, I wouldn't call what little there was especially flattering?"

"Ah," Shepard mouthed. "You referring to that business on Torfan?"

"Yes, major," Garrus admitted with surprising forthright.

"And you're having trouble reconciling that with the woman whom just handed classified info to a foreign power just because it coincidentally helped a sister trying to look out for her family."

"Yes, I suppose I am," Garrus said, this time a bit more reluctantly.

Shepard smiled whimsically. "I have an older brother, Garrus. I know what it's like to worry about family."

At that the turian even nodded. "I have a sibling too. A younger sister. So I guess I do too."

Shepard returned the motion. "And as for Torfan, I simply executed all of my orders. No more, no less."

Not one of the words in that last statement was inflected or emphasized, but Garrus could swear that at least one did stand out. All. Shepard meant it, and meant something by it. But the major's eyes made clear that was all she was prepared to say on the topic and so Garrus needed to content himself with it.

"Well then, let's get to the real reason you're here," Garrus said.

All four of them found seats and made themselves comfortable.

"As I said earlier, C-SEC has been running into some, friction, over the course of our investigation," the turian began. "That does not mean we've made no progress however. In fact, we've been able to identify the asari huntresses that you fought on Eden Prime."

That caused all of the humans present to noticeably shift, except for Shepard. The major continued to regard Garrus with the same intensity as ever, her eyes seeming to gaze deep within him. The turian's mandibles flickered but before he could continue Shepard had a few words of her own.

"Before you go on, I just want to be clear," the major said, "my superiors have not as yet signed off on your proposal."

"I see," Garrus said, "and I appreciate your honesty on that, major. But what is your opinion on my, proposal?"

"I think it's as good as we're liable to get," Shepard said frankly. "We need access to Council space and we need the cooperation of the local authorities. Our own diplomats could probably secure the former, while you're offering the latter. Were it my call, I'd take it."

"Well that being the case, I think I'll just take my chances on you being able to convince your superiors to see things your way."

That elicited a raised eyebrow from the major, at which Garrus chuckled.

"I've seen you in action, ma'am. All indications are it'll take a lot more than some bureaucrats or brass to stop you from getting what you want."

The snorts that sounded from the sides caused Shepard to give her two subordinates pointed stares. She did not linger on that much however before looking back at Garrus.

"Well then, by all means, Captain Vakarian."

Garrus nodded. "As I was saying, we've identified all of the asari commands, and definitively verified them to be followers of Matriarch Benezia, an extremely influential leader in the Asari Republics."

Now Shepard's eyes changed, and not for the better.

"To be frank major, that Benezia might be assisting Saren is as surprising, perhaps even more so, than Saren going rogue," Garrus said. "Benezia is renowned for her teachings in religion and philosophy and advocates for the asari to play a more active role in galactic society. She has always been one to preach peaceful coexistence. Saren at least was known to harbor xenophobic hatred towards your species. The matriarch, well, let's just say even I'm wondering if we made a mistake somewhere."

Even as Garrus spoke Shepard was having Artemis try to pull up what if anything the Empire had on the asari matriarch. Unfortunately that turned out to be not a whole lot. There were quite a few matriarchs out there and it was not as if Imperial Intelligence could compile detailed dossiers for all of them, there were only so many hours in a standard day.

"What is C-SEC's next intended course of action?" Shepard asked.

"Right now we're trying to track down Benezia's location," Garrus said. "Hopefully if we find her, she can lead us back to Saren. And unlike with Saren, we haven't put in any official requests to freeze her assets or credentials, yet."

Shepard nodded. That was a sound plan, assuming Benezia did not already know Saren was compromised and had left some of her huntresses' bodies behind to be identified. But as leads went, this was still better than anything the Empire had.

"In the meantime, we have another lead we might be able to follow up on," Garrus said.

"Oh?"

"Matriarch Benezia has a daughter, Dr. Liara T'Soni," Garrus said. "Dr. T'Soni is an archeologist, specializing in the protheans."

Shepard's eyes narrowed. Could that be a coincidence? Possibly, but also possibly not.

"Dr. T'Soni is presently on a research expedition, and we've gotten her itinerary from the Thessia museum she's contracted to right now," Garrus went on. "With any luck, we'll be able to intercept her without her mother learning of it and question her."

"That certainly sounds like a start," Shepard said, leaning back into her seat.

This time it was Garrus' turn to regard the major quizzically. "I sense a but there."

Shepard gave another slight smirk. "But it's not just the asari we need to worry about. There's also the geth."

"True enough, major," Garrus said, "but C-SEC's information on geth is fairly limited. They haven't been seen outside the Perseus Veil for centuries. The Council's military arms might have more information, but that's not something I would be able to get access to."

"That's probably not necessary. If we want to learn more about the geth the best people to ask are the ones that created them." Shepard cocked her head aside even as she held Garrus' gaze. "Are there any quarians on the Citadel right now?"

"Huh," Garrus said thoughtfully. "That's actually not a bad idea. And yes, there are. In fact I know where we'll probably be able to find one."

* * *

The where turned out to be a small clinic in the wards, one that Shepard and the others were now standing in front of, after getting their sidearms back from C-SEC of course.

"The place is run by Dr. Chloe Michel," Garrus said. "A human, though, you probably already figured that out."

Shepard smiled dryly. "No, we'd have never guessed, not with a name like Chloe."

Garrus chuckled. "Well, ladies first."

"Not even going to hold the door for us?" Shepard joked back. "Some gentleman you are."

"Sorry, turian women don't expect to be pampered so much," Garrus shot back.

The detective gave as good as he got, Shepard was quite prepared to admit. That probably bode well for their future working relationship.

As they entered the clinic Shepard noted a few patients sleeping on the beds. The redhead bent over examining one was probably the doctor in question.

Garrus cleared his throat. "Dr. Michel?"

The woman looked over and smiled. "Garrus, it's good to see you. Just give me one moment."

"Of course doctor," Garrus said almost deferentially.

"You a regular here?" Shepard said lightly.

"Dr. Michel's is the only clinic in this district," Garrus said. "She helps a lot of people, including those that aren't able to exactly afford her care. I check in from time to time, make sure she's doing okay."

"Well, I can see why someone like you would be in C-SEC," Shepard said approvingly.

To her mild surprise Garrus' response was far less certain.

"You really think so major?"

Shepard looked over at Garrus again. "I do. Why, do you not?"

Garrus fell silent for a few moments. He did eventually respond, though he did not necessarily answer.

"Sometimes I wonder," he said. "Whether this is all I'll be able to do. All that I should do."

This time it was Shepard whom fell silent, but before she could muster a response of her own the good doctor was before them. She did not quite reach out to give Garrus a hug, but Shepard could pick out enough from her body language to see that Michel was restraining herself. The major suppressed a chuckle. Sure, Garrus just checked in on her. The guy obviously had a big heart to go along with his humor.

"Dr. Michel," Garrus said again. "Allow me to introduce Major Evangeline Shepard, Imperial Cadre."

That caused Michel's eyes to widen slightly. Shepard did not miss a beat however and extended a hand.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, docteur," the major greeted. "Dans notre métier, nous savons rester du bon côté de nos médecins."

The lighthearted remark helped break the ice a bit and Michel relaxed ever so slightly.

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi, commandant," the doctor responded. "Et ne vous faites pas de soucis, on m'a dit que j'ai un assez bon contact avec les patients."

Based on the doubletake from Garrus it appeared his translation VI had needed a few words to lock onto the lingual shift. Kaidan seemed nonplussed by the French, likely because he understood it, while Ashley did raise an eyebrow. The rest of the introductions went along just as smoothly, though Shepard could have sworn Kaidan held onto Michel's hands for just a bit longer than her or Ashley, before they proceeded to the purpose of their visit.

"Doc, would Tali'Zorah be in? There's something we'd like her help with."

Michel did not exactly become wary, but the concern was obvious on her face.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing to do with Tali," Garrus quickly assured her. "She just happens to know things that would help with something the major and I are working together on."

"Well, I suppose that's fine," Michel said. "Tali's in the back, doing some maintenance on my diagnostic machines. She's a real wonder with technology, and a quick study. Been just a few weeks and already she's saved me so much time and, well, money. I'll go get her. You four can wait in my office, and use it for your little chat."

"Sounds promising," Shepard remarked to Garrus after the doctor walked off.

"We'll see," Garrus responded.

The turian obviously recognized the questioning look Shepard was shooting him. His mandibles twitched again but he declined to elucidate. There was not much time for Shepard to press on even if she wanted to as a few moments later Michel returned with a suited individual. The tinted visor made the quarian's face impossible to discern, though Shepard could just barely discern what might be a pair of eyes. On the whole the quarian's build was rather lithe compared to that of a human, perhaps even more so depending on how much padding there was in her suit.

"Tali, this is Major Shepard, Lieutenant Alenko, and Sergeant Williams. And you know Garrus already."

"That I do," Tali said, a slight echo sounding, probably an effect of her voice passing through her helmet. Even so the coolness with which she regarded Garrus carried through.

"I'll leave all of you to it then," Michel said, before giving pointed looks to both Tali and Garrus.

The turian nodded in acknowledgment and after a moment so did Tali. There was still a certain stiffness to Tali's form after Michel left though.

"So, what can I help you with, major?" Tali asked Shepard instead of further addressing Garrus.

This was going to be interesting, Shepard could already tell.

"I'm looking for someone with expertise on the geth," the major got right to the point. "I'm hoping you're the woman for the job."

Tali was taken aback, though whether from the bluntness or the subject matter was not immediately clear until after she was able to muster a response.

"This, this is about Eden Prime, isn't it?" Tali said.

Not surprising the quarian would know about that, the actual attack had happened a week ago and there was no way the Empire could keep the news suppressed for too long without leaks. That being the case, better to provide the basic points while keeping the more sensitive bits, like the attack being led by a rogue Spectre, under wraps.

"Yes it is," Shepard answered frankly. "The Empire has never encountered the geth before, we're kind of far from the Perseus Veil in the first place, and everything we know about them has been second-hand at best. Now that the geth have shown themselves to be an active threat against the Empire, we need to learn as much as we can about them, something I'm hoping you can help with."

For a moment Tali's gaze shifted over to Garrus, though that was hard to tell what with the visor. Still with her enhanced senses Shepard picked up the subtle and slight shift in Tali's posture. It was to the major however that Tali responded.

"What exactly would you want from me, major?"

"The Empire managed to get a lot of telemetry during Eden Prime," Shepard said. "What we don't have is the expertise to parse it all and produce succinct briefs for our field personnel, on everything from geth ground forces to what naval assets they possess. If that's something you think you'll be able to do, I've got a well-paying contractor position to offer you."

"I get a finder's fee, right?" Garrus put in from the side.

"You're already getting to ride around in my fancy new spaceship," Shepard shot back before returning to Tali. "Well, interested?"

"You're going to be pursing these geth yourself?" Tali asked instead of answering the question outright.

"That's right," Shepard indulged her.

The quarian rubbed her hands together, obviously contemplating something.

"If you are, can I come with you?"

Shepard stared at Tali flatly. "What?"

"Look, if the geth really are active outside the Perseus Veil again, then they represent a threat to not just your Empire but the Migrant Fleet as well," Tali said. "If you really are going to be tracking them, I can be much more help with you out there than sitting in some office. I've run into geth before, and I have hands-on experience with their tech. I can help you."

There was a fair amount of emphasis on that last bit, which considering Tali's attitude towards Garrus previously came as mildly surprising. Then again the mere fact that Tali was volunteering, almost pleading, to follow Shepard into danger could be considered rather unexpected.

"Umm, may I ask why?" Shepard said.

"I just explained why," Tali responded. "The geth are a danger to everyone, not just-"

"No, I got that part," Shepard said, interrupting Tali. "But I'm offering you a relatively safe job, probably right here in the Citadel with the Empire's diplomatic mission, collating intel on the geth. I'm pretty sure my superiors would even be okay with you relaying some of it back to your people. But you're volunteering to basically come along and get shot at alongside me. Why that?"

The fidgeting became much more noticeable. Nonetheless Shepard was fairly certain Tali was holding steady her gaze.

"I'm on my Pilgrimage," Tali finally said. "It's a rite of passage that all quarians go through, to demonstrate that we are ready to assume greater responsibilities as full-fledged members of the Migrant Fleet. Part of that is showing we're prepared to put the needs of others above our own personal needs. How can I claim to have done that if I'm sitting around safe and sound instead of being at the frontlines in the fight against the geth, the synthetics that took my people's home from us?"

That was a very admirable mentality, assuming Tali was being truthful. Much like their geth creations, humanity had not encountered the quarians in sufficient numbers to have built up a profile that would make any lie detection heuristics Artemis might have be at all useful. In times like this good old-fashioned blood and meat instincts were the fallback, and Shepard's had been finetuned after years of service.

"Tali'Zorah," Shepard said, using the fuller form of address that Garrus had previously used, "allow me to introduce you to Artemis. Artemis, say hello."

"Hello Tali'Zorah," the disembodied feminine voice sounded. "I am Artemis, the AI assigned to HMS _Normandy_ and synchronized with Major Shepard. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Tali was not the only one to flinch, Garrus also was taken aback. The C-SEC detective might have intellectually been aware of the fact that as Cadre, Shepard was capable of synchronizing with AI. Tali did not even have that little benefit before having it sprung on her like this. The quarian was struck speechless for several seconds before she managed to muster a response.

"Hello Artemis," she managed, a slight quiver in her voice. "Umm, it's nice to meet you. I think."

"Artemis is as much a member of my team as Alenko and Williams," Shepard said. "If you're really serious about joining me in the field, you'll need to be able to work with her as well."

Tali stared at Shepard for a few moments. "I'd heard about the Empire, and how it actually has AIs integrated into its society."

"That we do," Shepard said with a nod.

Tali fell silent again, obviously thinking hard. Eventually she came to her decision.

"I won't lie and say I'm completely okay with the concept of unshackled AI," Tali said. "But your Empire obviously did something different, something right, that kept them from becoming another geth. I don't know of any other quarian who's had a chance to see it firsthand. Which means this is even more of an opportunity that I can't pass up."

"Well," Shepard said, sounding genuinely impressed. "I like your honesty. And your gumption. Do you know how to handle a gun?"

"We all learn how growing up," Tali said. "Few pirates are brave enough to try to challenge the entire Migrant Fleet, but we do send ships out for supplies and scouting, and those have been ambushed in the past."

The major nodded. Ever since Torfan imperial space had seen relatively low levels of pirate activity. The fact that the Empire tended to shoot any pirates it got its hands on also probably helped. The rest of the galaxy however did not necessarily match that level of relative security, especially out in the Terminus Systems. For that matter even Council space was known to have a few rough patches.

"Good, cause we'll probably be shot at quite a bit the way things are going," Shepard said nonchalantly. "Only right we shoot back."

"You sound like you're almost looking forward to it," Garrus said dryly.

Shepard flashed a smirk at the turian. "If you're gonna do something, do it right." She faced Tali once more and extended a hand. "Welcome aboard, Tali'Zorah."

The quarian looked down at it and after a moment took hold. There was nothing wanting in her grip.

"Thank you for the chance, major. I won't let you down."

As the two let go Shepard heard the clearing of a throat behind her.

"Something on your mind sergeant?"

"Umm, yes ma'am," Ashley said, sounding at least somewhat apologetic, "but shouldn't you umm, clear this with the admiralty?"

"Eh," Shepard shrugged. "They're probably going to let Garrus on, one more exception won't make much more of a difference."

Whether it was in wonderment or incredulity that Ashley regarded Shepard the major had no way of knowing. There was no mistaking the fact that the sergeant was gaping at her though. Kaidan seemed more amused than anything else, and so did Garrus for that matter. And while the visor meant Tali's expressions were unreadable, the way she kept looking back and forth between her ne colleagues suggested the quarian was a mite confused, and just maybe already starting to regret her decision.

Garrus suddenly stiffened, drawing the others' attention. He was obviously listening in on some private comm channel, and whatever the message was it was not good.

"Apologies major, something's come up, I need to report in."

Shepard frowned. "Is this something I should also be concerned about?"

Garrus' mandibles flickered again. "It seems Chellick didn't want to sit on the info you provided, he ordered a raid on Chora's Den to arrest Fist. And Fist decided to shoot back."

Shepard took perhaps a single heartbeat to respond. She drew her sidearm and gave it a quick check.

"Major?" Garrus began.

"Alenko, Williams, ready?"

"Yes ma'am," Kaidan said without missing a beat.

"Major, what do you think you're doing?" Garrus got in.

"If Chellick really did send in the troops on my say-so, then I'm already involved," Shepard said. "And if things really are going as pear-shaped as it sounds like, C-SEC could use the help."

"Major, I appreciate the offer, but-"

"Artemis, give me rundown," Shepard said, cutting Garrus off before he could protest further.

"Two C-SEC strike teams attempted to storm the bar," Artemis reported. "Fist's enforcers were equipped with military grade weapons and kinetic barriers, and inflicted heavy casualties on the attackers. The defenders have also taken hostage the clientele that was not able to escape in time."

"So a hostage situation plus a siege situation," Shepard summarized.

"Correct, major."

"Do you have eyes inside?"

"Not from this distance," Artemis said apologetically. "Citadel security systems are robust enough that were I to attempt a remote hack, I would be detected. Were you to plug me into a terminal closer by however, I should be able to access feeds from inside the Den."

Shepard now looked at Garrus. "Well captain, does that sound like the sort of help C-SEC might want right now?"

The turian was sharp, that much was already crystal clear. He was also quite capable of taking initiative, and taking risks.

"If you really want to watch my back, I'm not going to say no."

A smile crossed Shepard's face.

"I'll come too!"

All eyes were now reflected upon Tali's visor.

"It sounds like people are hurt, and I have first aid training," she pressed.

Shepard and Garrus exchanged looks again. After a moment the turian sighed.

"Oh well, what's one more? It's not like I can get in any more trouble."

Shepard gave a bark of a laugh and a solid pat on Garrus' shoulder.

"Famous last words, Vakarian. You could do for worse."

End of Chapter 5

Yes, my version of Shepard knows French. Her family is "proudly" part of that small portion of Vancouver descent that were francophones. Not that they spend that much time in the city despite owning a house there, Shepard and her brother were born in space and grew up mostly aboard ships and space stations. As such Shepard does not have a French accent when she speaks in English, her French actually carries more of an accent. There is another reason for why Shepard is still conversant in French which will be revealed later in the story. Credit for the actual dialogue goes to Antony444, what little French I retain from lycée is not sufficient to construct even moderately complex sentences.

I always found it amusing that more attention is paid to the drive core than the heatsinks aboard the _Normandy_. Maybe it's the engineer in me, but the notion of being able to store the heat from a running spaceship like that for any measurable time is far more impressive, and probably requires violating a few laws of physics (even more than the whole FTL thing in some regards) while we're at that. But it's one of those acceptable breaks from reality that we need to deal with otherwise we spend too much time nitpicking about the details to enjoy the story. Not that I don't enjoy the nitpicking, but I know how to choose my battles.

And all of you get a glimpse at not just the Empire's relations with the Citadel, but also some of its internal dynamics.

The way that we had gunfights aboard the Citadel always felt, odd. I mean, sure it's a big place, but one would think that there would be some consequence to an open firefight. C-SEC isn't going to be that nonchalant, even if Shepard was a Spectre in the game. In other words, expect there to be actual visible ramifications to Shepard's actions in my story instead of what felt like a passive-aggressive treatment of the commander by the rest of the galaxy in the game. And she will not be able to just carry guns around everywhere, like C-SEC, which means she's going into the firefight down at Chora's Den with only her personal kinetic barrier, her pistol, and her combat knife. That's also why Tali is going in with a medpack instead of a shotgun, unlike Shepard and the others she doesn't exactly have a permit to be carrying any weapons at all around on the Citadel. Don't worry though, she'll be kitted out properly once she's formally part of the team.

There's going to be a lot more 'talking' solutions to the problems my Shepard faces, for the simple reason that pulling a gun and shooting the place up is not a viable solution, or even necessarily the best solution, for a lot of situations that she'll be running into. For a video game more dynamic situations are necessary to keep the game interesting and stimulating. For prose, things can and need to be done differently to be engaging.

Do people really have Shepard become a Spectre in AU stories where humanity isn't part of the Citadel? Because uh, that violates some of the basic rules about Spectres. Like how they're only appointed from Citadel races, and how they are generally only appointed from races that are closing in on a seat to the Council or are already on the Council. A humanity that is not part of the Citadel would by definition not qualify to see one of its own become a Spectre. I feel like doing so anyway plays way too fast and loose with the canon's internal coherence, and unnecessarily at that.

There is an argument that Shepard's Spectre status only mattered in a few specific points in the ME1 storyline. Of the main story missions, Therum and Feros are human colonies technically under the purview of the Systems Alliance. Noveria isn't even in Citadel space and Spectre access is via extraterritoriality privileges. And obviously Virmire and Ilos are both outside of Citadel jurisdiction. So in practical terms, Shepard only ever actually needed her Spectre status at Noveria, the other places the Alliance could have provided direct access anyway or were outside Citadel borders and so Spectre authority would not have been recognized anyway. Yes, I'm revealing a few considerations that went into my own story outline. Yes, I do think about these things. I don't like pulling rationales out of thin air, I like to make sure my reasoning has at least some grounding.

Anyway, questions and feedback are welcome. As should be obvious, I try to address them in my author notes, even if it's to say I won't talk about a particular point because spoilers.

Oh and happy turkey day for those of you that celebrate it.


	7. Chapter 6

_The Terminus War was a two year long conflict between the Terran Empire and pirate factions that operated out of the eponymous Terminus Systems. Pirates and slavers, many discretely backed by the Batarian Hegemony, had been preying on human colonies in the Attican Traverse for several years leading up to the outbreak of open hostilities. Historians widely consider three particular events to be pivotal to the run-up to the war and its progression. The first was the batarian raid on Mindor, the second the Skyllian Blitz against Elysium, and the third the Empire's Operation Vendetta against Torfan. Whereas humanity had already established itself as a power after standing up to the Turian Hierarchy during the First Contact War, its execution of the campaign against the Terminus pirate factions would solidify the Empire's reputation as an aggressive, even ruthless polity. It would however also mark the Empire as a state that would not stand idly by while its subjects were threatened, even if it meant war on a galactic scale._

 _-Forward Unto Twilight: The Terran Empire_

Chapter 6

Pericula ludus

By the time they reached the perimeter of Chora's Den, C-SEC still had not gotten much in the way of responders there. That seemed more than a bit worrisome in Shepard's opinion but she did not dwell on the point, instead assessing the situation with Artemis' help.

"Decian," Garrus said, kneeling by the wounded turian. "You alright?"

"Bastards were somehow expecting us," Chellick managed. "We ran right into an ambush." He coughed a spurt of blood out. "I'm one of the luckier ones."

That was certainly true enough, from what Shepard could see eight of the strike team were dead outright and only three were unhurt. Those so unscathed were busy tending to those less fortunate. Chellick's own wounds had been stabilized, but the turian was out of the fight.

"Artemis, point me to a terminal to jack you in," Shepard said.

The HUD overlay highlighted a junction box of some sort. Shepard pried it open with her knife and held up her omnitool to an access port.

"I have eyes inside major," Artemis said aloud. "At least twelve enemy combatants still effective, two others wounded with reduced combat capabilities but likely still dangerous."

"What about Fist himself?"

"He is hiding in his office and appears to be trying to contact someone."

Shepard frowned. "Any idea who?"

"No major, the communications terminal is heavily shielded and encrypted."

That could wait then, unless Fist was about to call in enough reinforcements to actually make a difference with her here.

"Keep tabs on that and alert me if anything changes," Shepard ordered.

"Yes major."

Taking advantage of Artemis' hack, Shepard was herself viewing a composite representation of the club's interior. Close to two dozen patrons and workers, Jenna included, were huddled in the center under the guns of Fist's thugs. More importantly, the majority of those thugs were hunkered down with the hostages between them and the club's entrance, ensuring that any attempt to storm the place would see those people caught in the crossfire. These people might have been ruthless, but there was a certain pragmatism to their actions. She just needed to make sure that pragmatism did not pay off.

"Alright, what about a back entrance?" Shepard asked.

"I would not advise that major," Artemis answered, and proceeded to show Shepard exactly why.

"Damn," Shepard muttered at the sight of the turrets. "That's a lot of firepower. Please tell me that's not actually legal for a civilian to possess on the Citadel?"

"It is not Major," Artemis assured her.

"I suppose that's something. Alright Garrus, this is your show, how do you want to run it?"

"A rundown of what you and your AI have pulled would be a nice start," the turian said.

"Ah, yes, that," Shepard responded and proceeded to lay out what awaited them.

"Damn, how did Fist get that much military grade equipment into his club?" Garrus said in mild wonderment.

"I'd love to ask him that assuming we're able to take him alive," Chellick said, still mostly lucid even as the painkillers took effect.

"That might well be easier said than done," Shepard remarked. "If we go through the front, we're liable to get the hostages killed, and we can't go through the back, at least not without the gear I wasn't allowed to bring aboard the Citadel."

Garrus regarded Shepard with a quizzical expression. "You have gear that would let you fight through a kill box with four automated turrets all gunning for you?"

Shepard smirked. "Wait until we're out in the field proper, I'll show you what N7s can do."

The turian chuckled. "Looking forward to it, though we need to deal with this little crisis first."

"Quite." Shepard pursed her lips. "Artemis, do you see any other ways into the place? Any service or maintenance tunnels that we could punch through to get in?"

"There aren't," Chellick said. "Had there been, we would have made use of it."

"Great."

"The detective is incorrect," Artemis said aloud.

Everyone momentarily froze before all eyes fell upon Shepard, who was wearing the speaker Artemis was using.

"There is?" Shepard said for all of them.

"Yes major, there appears to be a service tunnel of some sort running above the club. Access to it is sealed, but we should be able to cut our way through and then use breaching charges to force entry into the club itself."

Shepard frowned. "How come C-SEC doesn't know about it then?"

Chellick grunted. "The keepers must have put it in sometime after we did our last scan of this block."

"Keepers?" Shepard said quizzically. "Those the things that are supposed to maintain the Citadel?"

"Yes," Garrus said. "They have a tendency to make changes to the Citadel's internal structure seemingly at random."

"Uh, and you guys don't try to stop them?" Shepard said with mild incredulity.

"Council law," Garrus explained. "Seeing as we don't really understand the keepers and they are critical to the upkeep of the Citadel, interfering with their activities, no matter how odd, is forbidden."

The incredulity did not vanish from Shepard's expression. "Okay, I'll ignore how inane that is considering the Citadel has been occupied for millennia and it still being treated as a black box. Artemis, does this service tunnel get us over to Fist's office?"

"No major," the AI answered. "It stops short approximately three meters."

Shepard muttered an expletive. "Okay, so we can't jump Fist, but we should still be able to get the drop on Fist's guards. Vakarian, once we're in, what are our priorities?"

"We, major?" Garrus said.

"The majority of your strike teams are down," Shepard said matter of factly. "Ashley, Kaidan, and I are trained marines and we've got our sidearms and personal kinetic barriers with us. And I have Artemis riding shotgun to act as a force multiplier, even without my gear. We can take them."

Chellick and Garrus exchanged looks. This time it was Chellick that shrugged.

"Real helpful there," Garrus said with a sigh.

"It might be the drugs in my system," Chellick said, "but I think the major might be right. If we really can use these tunnels to get into the club, we could take down Fist's men without getting the hostages killed."

Garrus took a single moment to consider the situation before nodding himself. "Yeah, I think you're right. Especially since reinforcements still haven't shown up."

Shepard frowned. "I've been wondering about that. Shouldn't C-SEC have brought down the hammer the moment Fist revealed he had that much military gear?"

"We should have, but we'll deal with that latter," Garrus said. "Alright major, consider this a formal request on C-SEC's part. Will you and your soldiers assist us in apprehending a dangerous criminal?"

Shepard smirked. "We're marines, Garrus. Try not to make that sort of mistake again. And yes, we're more than ready to kick ass. Isn't that right?"

"Hurrah ma'am," Ashley said from behind.

"In that case, you obviously know the abilities of your team better than me," Garrus said. "How do we best make use of them?"

Shepard took another look at the tunnel Artemis had found. "That depends. What are our objectives, and what are their relative priorities?"

Garrus cocked his head aside as he inferred what Shepard really was asking. "First priority is to keep the hostages safe. I don't want to tell Rita we got her sister killed while trying to get her out."

Chellick grimaced at that while Shepard simply nodded.

"Second is to try to take Fist alive. We need answers, about how he got all those weapons through customs, and about how he seemed to know Chellick was coming."

Another nod. "And Fist's guards?"

The carapace of a turian's body did not provide any places that could be considered soft. Yet somehow Garrus' expression noticeably hardened.

"If they're smart and give up, we'll let them live to be arrested. Otherwise I'm not going to be shedding any tears."

Shepard looked over at Chellick and the other turian tilted his head as well. Having so many of his comrades killed was probably also putting him in a less merciful mood, and that was just fine with the major herself. She nodded a third and final time.

* * *

Breaking into the mystery maintenance tunnel turned out to be simple enough, Chellick's teams had brought cutting tools as a contingency that were up to the task. Breaching into the club without getting themselves or the hostages killed was a tad more complicated, but with Artemis' help directional charges were set at the appropriate locations and yield to blow the necessary holes.

"This is Shepard, Alenko and I are in position," the major announced over the radio.

"Roger that," Garrus responded. "We're ready to go down here as well, waiting on your signal."

"Understood," Shepard said. "Wait five seconds after I breach, then move in."

"Waiting."

Shepard glanced back and nodded to Kaidan. The lieutenant returned the motion. A moment later Shepard activated the charges.

Two holes were being blown, one by the hostages and another close to the largest clump of guards. What fragments of the paneling that had not collapsed into the club was knocked loose as Shepard and Kaidan leapt. Even before she hit the ground the major blasted three guards clustered too tightly together with an overload. The distinct sound of kinetic barriers collapsing could be heard, though it was quickly overshadowed by the bark of Shepard's pistol. The Carnifex she carried with her had a deserved reputation for stopping power. Even at range, a few shots from it was enough to punch through an opponent's shields and armor. With her targets' barriers dropped, a single shot each was all that was needed to splatter their brains across the floor.

"Down!" Kaidan shouted as he landed.

The hostages all threw themselves to the ground even as the guards tried to get a grip on what was happening. Unfortunately for them they were still reacting instead of acting. The moment her feet touched the ground Shepard rolled aside directly into another guard. Two quick shots sent him staggering back, shattering his shield the old fashioned away before the omniblade sank into his chest. The man had only a single moment to register that he was already dead before another round blew open his skull.

Two seconds had passed since the charges blew and Shepard was fully engaged while Kaidan threw up a barrier around himself and the hostages. The major spun about, firing shots at her targets more for show than effect. Not that any of the shots missed, but even the Carnifex was not so lethal that a single hit would down a shielded and armored hostile. Still the distraction was enough as Shepard flung herself forward slammed her boots against her target's chest. The guard tumbled back even as Shepard hooked an arm around his comrade, using the man to bleed off her momentum as she swung about and kneed him in the back. The second guard went careening forward, the motion helped by a further two shots that carved bloody holes through his back. The pistol began venting heat, out of commission for at least the next couple of seconds. That was just fine with the major as she deftly hooked the pistol to her side and drew her combat knife.

The KM4000 combat knife issued to Cadre possessed a thick high-grade carbon steel blade whose edge was coated with titanium carbide to help retain sharpness. The hardness and size of the weapon combined with the enhanced physical strength a Cadre's implants granted meant they could actually punch through a kinetic barrier with the knife, something that omniblades had a bit of trouble with due to the power demands of holding the silicon-carbide weapon's shape when it encountered a shield. Shepard's combat knife did not suffer from this problem as she aptly demonstrated by slamming it into yet another guard. A sickening crack sounded as Shepard's follow on punch caused his head to twist and snap back unnaturally.

More explosions sounded as five seconds finally elapsed and Garrus' team breached. That was Shepard's cue to back off to give the others clear lines of fire. Doing so however also finally opened her up to fire from the guards, but it was very much a case of too little too late. Shepard's shield strained under the barrage but the major did not have to withstand it for long. The remaining C-SEC officers plus Ashley maneuvered around the club to get clear shots themselves, not wanting to shoot into the barrier Kaidan was still holding up. By this point however Fist's guards were a broken force, first stunned by the sheer brutality of Shepard's assault and now finding themselves outnumbered instead of the other way around. The fight was as good as over, or at least it should have been.

A roar sounded and a hulking behemoth of a krogan charged fourth straight at Shepard. The major backpedaled, trying not to trip in the process. Her pistol was cooled off again so she proceeded to pump round after round into the krogan. The third was enough to cause his barrier to collapse and the fourth bunched a bleeding hole through its jaw. That somehow managed to make the krogan even angrier, even if his roar was now replaced with a muffled groan. And then he was upon Shepard, ramming into the major. Shepard's own barrier, already nearing depletion after all the fire from the other guards, shattered outright. The major slammed her knife down upon the krogan's frontal plate, a loud crack sounding from the impact. She then jammed her pistol against the fracture and fired again, and again, and again. Blood and gore splattered her even as the krogan's momentum finally wore out. His grip did not relax however and so Shepard found herself dragged down as the krogan collapsed in a heap. With a disgusted groan the major worked to pry herself free. Fortunately the rest of the guards had had enough and those still able had thrown down their weapons.

"Well that's not something you see everyday," Garrus said as he walked over to Shepard.

"Laugh it up Vakarian, let's see you stare down a raging krogan and live to tell about it," Shepard said as she finally pried loose the krogan's arms.

Garrus did indeed chuckle as he extended a hand and helped pull the major up. "You know most sane people would just get out of the way."

"Sanity is overrated," Shepard said with a smirk. "It's what stops you from doing the interesting things in life. Now, let's see about the man responsible for all this shit."

Garrus nodded and joined Shepard outside of the office door. "So should we knock or are we done being courteous?"

Shepard smirked even as she took a moment to consult the overlay Artemis provided of what was happening inside. She then frowned.

"He's doing something with a box in there that's scan shielded," the major said. "Really shielded, all I'm getting is backscatter from it."

"How good is your scanner?" Garrus asked.

"Good enough that-oh shit!"

The box popped open and a familiar albeit very unwelcome form leapt out. The door slid open to clear the way and Shepard shoved Garrus aside even as she drew her pistol. A single shot got off before the white muscular form slammed into her. Shepard was sent flying back but the major slammed her feet down and skid to a quick halt. The geth, for that was what it was, was certainly not expecting Shepard to respond so deftly as it was rearing up to assault another target. The opening this gave the major saw her blast the thing with an arc of electricity, causing it to convulse. Before she could put it down however a lithe and purplish form dashed past her and barreled into the geth.

"Tali!?" Shepard exclaimed. "What are you doing!?"

"Geth purge their systems when their mobile platforms are disabled," Tali said as she hurriedly worked her omnitool, "but if you're quick you can-got it."

The geth stopped struggling and went flaccid against the floor. Weapons remained trained on it however, just in case.

"I only got a partial dump," Tali said. "It'll take a bit of time to analyze it, but it's still something."

"That it is," Shepard said. "Quick thinking there. And risky, you could have gotten shot by accident."

Tali looked over at the major. "Some things are worth it. And this, I think is one of them."

Shepard nodded approvingly. She agreed with Tali, on both counts. The quarian youth was quickly solidifying Shepard's good opinion of her and the decision to bring her along. Now she just needed to get that decision approved by the admiralty, even if she needed to go to the emperor himself.

That matter momentarily settled, Shepard followed after Garrus whom was poking around inside of the office.

"Fist's dead," the turian declared.

"I know," Shepard said. "I watched him get mauled down by that, hopper, before it came charging out."

"Any idea what that was about?" Garrus asked as he examined the box the geth was hidden in.

"Honestly, no idea," Shepard said. "If I was paranoid I'd suggest some link with Saren, but that'd be pure speculation until we get some hard evidence."

"It might be speculation," Garrus said, "but if I were a betting man I'd put it at better than even odds."

Shepard nodded, her attention having shifted to Fist's terminal. After a few moments she frowned again.

"Huh, so that's why C-SEC didn't send any reinforcements."

Garrus rose and stepped beside her. "What did you find?"

"Some sort of scrambling program that was disrupting C-SEC's response and alert system," the major said. "Or at least that's what Artemis thinks it is."

"I can confirm with 99.96% accuracy that that is exactly what this program is," Artemis chimed in.

"Well it's not quite five nines," Garrus said, "but it's good enough. Is it down?"

Shepard fiddled with her omnitool. "It is now. I suggest you be the one to call in the cavalry, Vakarian."

The major had to admit, when C-SEC's communications weren't being disrupted the organization's response time was pretty good. Five minutes later officers and other emergency responders flooded in. Half an hour later, the major almost wished she was leading another assault as she sat in the diplomatic suite set aside for the human delegation.

* * *

"I believe I specifically requested that you do not make any provocative actions while discussions were still underway with the foreign ministry and the Council," Udina said acidly. "Instead I get a call from C-SEC that you had participated in some sort of raid on a nightclub down in the wards?"

It was so very hard for Shepard to not succumb to the urge to roll her eyes.

"The next time a potentially friendly contact runs into problems, I'll be sure to withhold any assistance that I might be able to provide," Shepard snarked instead.

"That would be preferable than causing a diplomatic incident of this magnitude," Udina said flatly. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"That I was fulfilling my orders," Shepard shot back. "My legal, standing orders from my chain of command, ambassador, of which you are _not_ part of."

Udina seemed taken aback at the strength of Shepard's response, a moment of hesitation passing as he tried to muster his own. That moment was all Anderson needed to intervene.

"Be that as it may, major, the ambassador does have a point," he said. "While you have personally won a degree of respect from Executor Pallin, there is a risk that your intervention today might have cost you it. We can't afford that, especially if we're going to make Vakarian's proposal work."

Shepard nodded, accepting the reprimand, but her eyes were still hard as they met Udina's gaze.

"I recognize that my actions may have jeopardized my working relation with C-SEC," she said. "At the same time it was pretty clear that Vakarian was going to go down there regardless of whether I offered to help or not. Considering what C-SEC ran into, he might well have died trying to lead another raid against Fist's guards, never mind that geth that showed up. On balance, I would think the risk was warranted."

"That is not for you to decide, major," Udina said coldly.

"Actually, it is."

The ambassador looked at Anderson incredulously. "I beg your pardon?"

"Imperial servicepeople are granted operational latitude in how they discharge their duties based on the situation on the ground," Anderson stated. "As the ranking officer on site, the major is the one that makes the call. While she may be proven right or wrong after the fact, SOP is for our officers to trust their judgment when in the field." Anderson's eyes hardened. "And that is a standing edict from his majesty himself."

Udina's jaw tightened but the man knew a losing fight when he saw one. It did not matter to Anderson or Shepard the damage their actions might do to the Empire's diplomatic standing with the Council or the other races, they were too fixated on doing what they thought to be right. Instead the ones that needed to deal with the consequences and fallout were diplomats like him, something that the military never seemed to consider. It was so, typical.

Before Udina could muster another means of expressing his discontent the intercom sounded.

"Ambassador, I apologize for interrupting your meeting, but Executor Pallin himself is here and insists on seeing you and Major Shepard."

Udina regarded Shepard, almost hoping that he would see a flicker of nervousness in the major's eyes. That was unbecoming of him, but Udina was human enough to admit the need for even so minor a satisfaction. Unfortunately Shepard refused to grant it, returning his gaze with steely composure. It was as if nothing could faze the woman.

"Send him in," Udina instead said curtly.

The three humans rose as the doors opened. Udina stepped forward to greet him.

"Executor," he said politely. "The matter must be quite urgent, seeing as you are here yourself."

"Not urgent, but certainly important," Pallin said, his gaze already shifting over to Shepard. "Major."

Shepard nodded respectfully. "Executor."

After a brief moment Pallin continued. "I wanted to personally convey my thanks for coming to Captain Chellick's assistance. Had you not arrived to provide prompt medical attention, more of the strike teams would have likely perished."

"Tali was the one that helped patch them up," Shepard said, "and more deserving of your gratitude."

"Nonetheless," Pallin said, lowering his mandibles in what Artemis informed the major was the equivalent of a wry smile before they clamped up. "Vakarian has also explained to me what was discovered in Fist's office. A disturbing development, to say the least."

Shepard nodded. "Hopefully with the partial data dump that was recovered, C-SEC will be able to piece together what Fist was up to."

"Hopefully," Pallin said, with just a hint of optimism in his tone. "In the meantime, it seems that Vakarian has gotten slightly, distracted from his assigned investigation. I've suggested to him that he remain mindful of his priorities, and made sure that he will not have further reason for his attention to wander from where it should be."

Shepard cracked a grin. "I appreciate your effort, executor. As I'm sure you're aware, my government is especially keen to see progress be made on Vakarian's current assignment."

"I am sure," Pallin said somewhat blandly, then regarded Udina again. "That was all I wanted to discuss. Good day ambassador, captain, major. And my thanks again."

With that Pallin took his leave, leaving Udina to almost gap at the turian's back as the doors closed behind him.

"Well that went well."

The ambassador shot an irritated look at Shepard. To his mild surprise the major's expression remained stoically neutral.

"Ambassador," Shepard began. "Let's make something clear here. While you and I may disagree on some matters, it is not my intent to make your job harder."

Udina was tempted to utter a retort but restrained himself. The major was offering him an olive branch, which may turn out to be a genuine measure instead of mere lip service. The least he could do was hear her out.

"The Empire has been trying to convince the Council for years that working with us as equal partners would be of benefit to both sides," Shepard continued. "There have been countless discussions about joint operations, patrols, and even cross-training, none of them bearing fruit because the Council wants the Empire to join as a Citadel client race first. The Empire's position, and that of his majesty, remains clear on that point however. Humanity will join as equals, or not at all."

The ambassador suppressed a grimace. That position was not exactly something he disagreed with, entirely. He however did feel that once humanity did join the Citadel, they could force their way to a Council seat in short order, if only they would take that first step. Unfortunately that really was not his call, and as a loyal servant of the Empire whatever his personal preferences Udina was not going to undermine the government's position.

"That being the case, consider what we've been offered here," Shepard said. "Vakarian is offering to work with us on the Saren investigation. Hell, Pallin is tacitly agreeing to it. That's the first time that's ever happened on or off the books as far as my clearance levels will take me. And it's a chance, a genuine chance, to show the Citadel what we're capable of when we work together."

Udina pursed his lips. "That is an, astute assessment of the situation, major. I hope you therefore understand my concern."

Shepard met Udina's gaze levelly. "Your concern is warranted, ambassador, but I hope you also understand that it is weighed against multiple other factors, not least of which is stopping Saren. That turian is in possession of a dreadnaught that ripped through two of ours without us even scratching its paint. What if he decides to hit Arcturus next? Or Earth? Earning a seat on the Council will likely be of significant benefit to humanity in the long term. To enjoy those fruits however, we still need an Empire standing. And making sure it's still standing is what I and the rest of the military are for."

The major, Udina had to admit, grudgingly, did have a point. His responsibilities, and strengths, lie on the diplomatic front. Shepard's lie on the military front. Little wonder then that their sense of priorities would be different. That did not mean one was more right than the other, or that neither was wrong. It just meant there was a need to strike a balance, and that could only be achieved if both sides remained open to listening to the other, both Shepard and him.

"I see your point, major," Udina finally said, his tone noticeably calmer. "And I will be mindful of it as developments occur. I therefore ask that you do take into some consideration the, difficulties, that your actions might cause myself and the diplomatic corps."

"I will endeavor to do so," Shepard assured him.

The ambassador gave her a curt nod. This was likely as good as both sides were going to get. With a tentative working relationship established, the three took their seats once more.

"Now, as for the actual pertinent matter," Udina began once more. "The foreign ministry," the ambassador nodded to Anderson, "and the admiralty have signed off on Vakarian's offer. Though am I to understand you intend to bring along another, alien, on your investigation?"

Shepard nodded. "Tali has already proven her worth getting a partial dump from that geth we fought at Fist's club. She's working on drafting briefings about the geth even now for dissemination to the rest of the fleet."

"That'll be quite helpful," Anderson said. "And her hands-on skills may well be equally useful out in the field."

In other words the captain was ready to sign off on Tali joining his ship's complement. Shepard looked over at Udina whom grimaced but said nothing. Whatever the ambassador's personal discontent with having yet another alien aboard the _Normandy_ , he apparently recognized that this one really was not his call.

"I have another meeting with Vakarian where we'll be discussing our next course of action," Shepard said. "The captain thinks that we should pursue the asari lead and he's been working on finding where a person of interest is right now."

"That sounds reasonable enough," Anderson said, glancing over to Udina.

The ambassador nodded, and not begrudgingly this time. The man was not one to pick fights for no reason it seemed.

"Once we have the location, unless there's anything else that requires us to remain at the Citadel, we should probably head out without delay," Shepard finished.

"About that," Anderson said. "An additional set of orders came down from the admiralty regarding our, arrangement with Vakarian."

The measured manner of Anderson's tone gave no hint as to whether those orders were good or bad news. That was worrying all by itself.

"What do you mean sir?"

"The admiralty, and his majesty, have determined that I would better serve the Empire by remaining here as the ambassador's military attaché," Anderson said, causing Shepard's eyes to widen. "As Cadre, and as one of the officers engaged at Eden Prime, they believe I will be able to add additional insights when the Empire's position is presented to the Council. That being the case, I have been relieved of command of the _Normandy_."

Shepard made a choking sound. "Umm, and whom will be replacing you, sir?"

The major already had an inkling what the answer might be. She still needed to hear it however.

"That would be you, Major Shepard," Anderson confirmed.

Shepard spent a few moments almost gaping at Anderson. She then rose and came to attention, though her hands remained at her side. As they were both indoors and uncovered, navy tradition dictated that it would be inappropriate to salute, so Shepard did not. Nonetheless she felt obliged to extend Anderson at least a measure of courtesy.

"I'm sorry sir," she said. "I never meant to take your command away from you."

"You're doing no such thing," Anderson assured her as he too rose. "And to be frank, I can't think of anyone else I'd entrust her with. Do us proud, major."

"I will sir," Shepard replied in turn.

* * *

"Ah good, you're here," Garrus said as Shepard was shown into the conference room. "Tali was just showing me some of the fragments she pulled from that geth."

"Well this should be good," Shepard said as she joined them at the terminal.

"Quite," the turian said. "Remember when you had that bout of paranoia?"

Shepard took a brief moment to recall the circumstances of the remark. She frowned.

"Fist really was involved with Saren?"

"It's starting to look like it," Garrus said. "We've cracked a few of Fist's files, the guy was actually pretty sloppy with his personal encryption, and there are records of past transactions with Saren. But the really interesting bits are from a few months back, when it looks like Saren started using Fist to smuggle cargo onto the Citadel."

"That, does not sound good," Shepard remarked.

"No, it doesn't," Garrus said. "We still don't know what Saren wanted to get past customs, but we think we know what that geth was. It was payment, a mix of a trophy and a sort of last resort if he was ever cornered. Fist seemed to think he could control the geth."

An eyebrow rose. "I presume Saren sold him that lie?"

"Probably," Garrus said. "For Saren, he gave that geth to Fist as a way of cleaning up loose ends. If Fist was ever desperate enough to activate it, or presumably at some predetermined signal, the geth was supposed to kill Fist and wipe his records."

"It would still leave a geth in the middle of the Citadel," Shepard pointed out.

"I didn't say the plan didn't have any holes," Garrus said wryly. "But there are a couple of factors that would make using a geth like that appealing. If a bit too clever for its own good."

Shepard snorted. "Right."

The turian gave a feigned cough. "Anyway, the really interesting bit is something else that Tali dug up from the data dump. Tali?"

As Garrus moved aside Tali turned about. There was still a slight nervousness evident in her posture, but the quarian seemed determined to put on a brave face.

"I only got a partial dump," she said, "the geth self-destruct protocol is pretty thorough and really quick to trigger after a unit is disabled. But I found a few references to something the geth called the Old Machine. References that suggest, reverence."

Shepard cocked her head aside. "Reverence? Do geth even experience emotions like that?"

"I'm honestly not sure," Tali said. "They've, changed, considerably since the war. They weren't even supposed to be sentient to begin with."

That last bit was tinged with bitterness, something that Shepard elected to not remark on. Instead she directed the topic back to the pertinent matter.

"Do you have any idea what this Old Machine might be?"

At that Tali actually looked over to Garrus and the turian answered.

"We, or rather I, think that it might be the dreadnaught that accompanied the geth fleet to Eden Prime."

Shepard frowned. "That's speculative. And implies that you don't think the dreadnaught is of geth construction."

"It's definitely not," Tali said firmly. "I've reviewed the telemetry you've given me access to, and that dreadnaught's emissions and profile are nothing like geth or quarian technology. Keelah, if we had ships that could fly and fight like that, we wouldn't have lost our homeworld."

Assuming the geth had not turned those very ships on their quarian masters, Shepard did not say aloud. The major was blunt, not tactless.

"Alright, so this dreadnaught may well not be a geth construct," Shepard said thoughtfully. "And there's the implication that it's old. But how old?"

"At least centuries if the geth think this thing is old," Garrus said. "Maybe even millennia."

Shepard pursed her lips. "Could this be prothean?"

The others both inhaled sharply.

"Keelah," Tali murmured.

"Spirits I hope not," Garrus said.

"And yet it would make sense," Shepard said, "considering Saren's interest in the beacon on Eden Prime."

Tali fidgeted uncomfortably. While she had been briefed on the confidential bits of what happened at Eden Prime, a necessity considering she would be accompanying Shepard on the hunt for Saren, the quarian still seemed uneasy about suddenly being in possession of so many state secrets. Questions regarding when she would be allowed to leave the Empire's service were obviously still floating through her head. Shepard however paid that no mind for the time being.

"What if that beacon held information that would allow Saren to find more of these dreadnaughts?" she continued.

If the two were previously taken aback by the suggestion, they now looked to be in mild shock. Shepard herself grimaced.

"I think it just became that much more important we find this Liara," she said. "Do you have a location yet?"

Garrus shook himself and nodded. "Yes. She's actually in terran space, on the planet Therum. There are prothean ruins on the surface and she's on some sort of archeological expedition."

"If you could find that out, then I'm pretty sure Saren and Benezia can as well," Shepard said. "How long for you two to be packed and ready to go?"

"I travel light," Garrus said. "Just let me hop down to the dorms and grab my bag." He gave Shepard a quizzical look. "You do have dextro-amino compatible food, right?"

"Had the quartermaster stock up enough for both of you," Shepard flashed him a smile. "Real food too, not just rations." She then looked over at Tali. "You still up for it?"

Tali rubbed her hands together, something that Shepard had noted the quarian did whenever she was nervous. Nonetheless she gave a firm nod.

"I am, major."

Shepard returned the motion. "Good. Then let's saddle up."

The two newest additions to her crew exchanged looks. Garrus was the one that spoke their thoughts.

"What's a saddle?"

* * *

The departure from the Citadel was performed with minimal ceremony beyond the transfer of command from Anderson to Shepard. The major was still a bit ambivalent about how she came to her first ship. Having it given to her because Anderson was being reassigned, even if the rationale behind that reassignment was sound, did not sit well with her. Nonetheless she was determined to do her mentor proud and perform her new duties diligently.

Part of those new duties included all of the associated paperwork that came from being a ship's captain. On the plus side, all of the things she used to have to do as executive officer could now be shoved to Pressley. Which on balance might not actually be an improvement considering it was becoming evident a captain was stuck with even more work. Sometimes she swore entire forests would be felled by the amount of documentation that she needed to review, compose, or sign off on. As it was she was keeping her personal terminal very busy. A shame Artemis was not permitted to automate some of these duties.

A beep sounded, indicating a new message having arrived. Shepard glanced at the header and cracked a slight smile. There was probably no harm in taking the time to read it. She switched to her inbox and opened up the message.

 _To Major Evangeline Shepard,_

 _My sister told me what happened at Chora's Den, about how you personally went in to save everyone. Well, she phrased it a bit differently, she seems to find everything that happened more exciting than scary. Sometimes I wonder how we're even related, much less how we're supposed to be identical twins. Still, I just wanted to say thank you. I don't know what I was expecting when I first approached you and Garrus, and I can't say I'm happy that things got that bad before they got better. But you were there for her, and that's as much as I could have ever asked for. So, thank you again, major. And feel free to drop by Flux anytime you're on the Citadel. I'll make sure we have plenty of celery in stock to make your Caesar as authentic as possible._

 _With gratitude,_

 _Rita Martin_

Shepard idly wondered for a moment how Rita had even gotten her address, though perhaps Chellick had something to do with it. Either way it certainly felt nice to get a thanks like this. The major closed the message, and checked if there were any others. Nothing. After a moment wherein her eyes lingered a bit on the screen, she closed the mail application and got back to work.

End of Chapter 6

One can presume that all Cadre are as lethal as Shepard.

As you can see, Shepard and Udina are getting off to a rocky start. That is perhaps not entirely surprising, seeing as Shepard is outside of Udina's control and is going to do whatever she thinks is necessary or right over the course of her mission. We'll see more of this as time goes on, but at the same time the two do recognize that they need to work together at least somewhat if only to not undermine the Empire's ultimate goal, bringing Saren to justice. And Udina knows that Shepard, as Cadre, personally knows and has the trust of the emperor. If the major does get sufficiently pissed off, she has a degree of soft power that not even he can deny, and Udina, for all his faults, is not going to be an outright idiot in my story.

It's proving necessary to use additional books to discuss more background about the Terran Empire, if only because a book on the Reaper War is not going to have a full history of the Empire's rise.

Humanity is notably weaker than any of the Council races, but the galactic community assumes that they've already surpassed other races like the Elcor or the Hanar. The Terran Empire is also regarded as having at the very least reached parity with the Batarian Hegemony, though most pundits believe that in an open conflict the Empire would win. This view is a result of not just the relative sizes of the two powers but also because of how the Empire dealt with the proxy war the Hegemony tried to launch against it using Terminus Systems based pirates and slavers. More about that conflict will be revealed in the snippets of the upcoming chapters.

Tech wise, while humanity has places where they are noticeably worse than some other races, the differences are more matters of degree than magnitude. As indicated in the prologue, when the Empire examined the captured turian weapons they found that they were better in some ways, worse in others, but on the whole comparable. The Empire's assessment was that while they would be at a tactical disadvantage in the field, the tech difference did not equate to a strategic disadvantage. And you can bet they've spent the last couple of decades working to catch up.

The one place where the Empire has an obvious advantage is in AI, insomuch as they've actually managed to harness AIs serve in specific and very productive niches. As implied, there aren't a lot of AIs. And by not a lot, I mean they number in the low hundreds. Enough that every fleet flagship or major naval base (like Arcturus) has an AI, as well as a few specific instances like the _Normandy_ , but far from having one aboard every ship or naval installation. We'll go over that in more detail as the story unfolds.

What 'class' Shepard is is kind of complicated. Specifically, with the presence of AI partners, Cadre are all capable of using those profiles that we see in Andromeda. The existence of those profiles however is actually classified, so from the perspective of the public it just so happens that Cadre are so well trained that they can perform multiple roles. And that a large percentage of Cadre just happen to be biotic. Shepard herself is actually not biotic in my story. That being said, there are a couple of developments down the line that are going to make things even more muddled. So for now, wait and see. Shepard's default loadout has however already been shown, being a rifle, pistol, and sniper rifle. Beyond that, time will tell.


	8. Chapter 7

_While the Raid on Mindor had put the Terran Empire on alert to the brutality the Terminus pirates were capable of, it was the Skyllian Blitz that truly awakened the slumbering giant. The Imperial Terran Navy had progressively been increasing its patrols within the Attican Traverse for several years in response to pirate depredations and many had hoped that the worst of the attacks was over. Such optimism was shattered when a massive pirate fleet composed of over a hundred vessels attacked the colony of Elysium. The oldest of humanity's colonies in the Skyllian Verge, Elysium possessed a wealthy economy and was one of the industrial powerhouses of the Empire. While this made the colony an extremely attractive target, the presence of Seventh Fleet, which called Elysium home, normally precluded any such opportunism._

 _In the case of the Blitz, the pirate coalition that struck Elysium did so during a window wherein all of Seventh Fleet's capital ships were out of system either on patrol or training exercises. The single squadron of cruisers and frigates left behind, combined with the system's fixed defenses, would have been more than sufficient to fend off any wandering loners. Against the fleet that the pirates committed, sheer numbers saw the defenders overwhelmed. With control of the planet's orbit, the pirates launched raiding parties against the orbital infrastructure and even planetside settlements, expecting easy pickings from amongst the civilian population. Instead they ran into six full divisions of the Imperial Terran Army which were in the process of transiting through the system, and one Lieutenant Jonathan Shepard, the elder twin of the more famous, and infamous, Evangeline Shepard._

 _-Forward Unto Twilight: The Terran Empire_

Chapter 7

Ad utrumque paratus

A ship was not just the alloy and composites of her hull, or the electronics that spread beneath that skin, or even the drive core at the heart. It was also the people that called her home, worked aboard her, and ultimately provided the soul within the machine. Having grown up aboard navy ships, Shepard was a firm believer in that ethos and made it a point to get to know as many of her fellow crewmembers as possible on any deployment. That she was now the captain certainly did not impede that design, at least in her own considered opinion. Time would tell how well the crew as a whole settled into finding themselves under her more senior command.

At the same time there were a few additions to the crew that did not have the presumable benefit of having served under Shepard, if even briefly, while she was merely _Normandy's_ XO. Those people she had basically a clean slate to work from, the one or two engagements they had served with her notwithstanding. Shepard had seen their responses under fire. Now it was time to see how they ticked under less life-threatening circumstances.

As Shepard stepped out of the elevator, she was greeted with the sight of the Mako lifted up into the air. Garrus was taking the opportunity to examine the vehicle, after having of course received permission, and seemed to be enjoying getting his hands dirty. Ashley was off to the side by the armory, cleaning her weapons. And Tali, was nowhere in sight. Probably because she was down by the drive core on the other side of the deck. The three seemed to be settling in well enough. Time to see whether that impression was truly warranted.

Garrus nodded in greeting as Shepard approached him first.

"Major. Making the rounds?"

"Something like that," Shepard said with a wry smile. "Just making sure you're treating my baby right."

That earned Shepard a chuckle. "From what Alenko has said, you're rougher with her than I could ever be."

The smile turned into an outright grin. "Challenge accepted, Vakarian. I'll make sure you're in the front seat with me next time we take her out for a spin."

"Well, that sure came back and bit me," Garrus said, with just a touch of joviality in his tone. "Still, your driving notwithstanding, I'm glad you agreed to bring me along. So, thanks."

Shepard gave Garrus a quizzical look. "I'm not exactly sure what you're thanking me for, Vakarian. You're helping me at least as much as I'm helping you."

"Maybe," Garrus allowed, "but out here working with you, away from the Citadel? It's an opportunity in a lot of ways, even beyond catching Saren."

The major crossed her arms. "Oh? What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know exactly how things work in your Empire," Garrus said, "but in C-SEC the bureaucrats are always on our cases about following the rules."

"We won't exactly be going all cowboy out here," Shepard pointed out. "Something about not nuking planets or committing genocide?"

The first bit saw Garrus return Shepard's quizzical expression, the translator apparently not getting through the nuance of what 'cowboy' meant. The second bit seemed to provide Garrus the context he needed.

"True enough," he said, "but we'll be the ones in the field, the ones that have to make the judgment calls. At least out here we won't have the paper pushers breathing down our necks second guessing us every time."

Shepard tilted her head aside. "That sounds like experience speaking, Vakarian."

At that Garrus actually grimaced. "Let's just say I've had, experiences, with how bureaucracy can tangle up an investigation. At times it feels like all the rules do is keep me from doing my work. If I'm trying to take down a suspect, it shouldn't matter how I do it as long as I do it. In C-SEC though, I have to do it their way. I have to follow protocol, procedures. It never ends."

Shepard considered Garrus' words very carefully. She already knew that the captain was far from a typical turian, and most unlike the stereotypical lockstep soldier most humans viewed that entire race as. Considering how diverse humans were, that should not have come as any surprise. It went to show that no matter the era, people liked their presumptions.

"I understand where you're coming from, Vakarian," Shepard said. "At an intellectual level at least. And to be frank, there have certainly been times when I think the bean counters and paper pushers are more worried about covering their asses than getting their stick out of it. Still, there is something to be said for procedures and rules. If you take matters into your own hands too often, if you start genuinely believing that you know better than anyone else, what happens the first time you are actually wrong? Will you be able to take a step back and admit that to yourself? Or will you just keep plowing ahead? And maybe even turn into another Saren?"

The way Garrus fell silent, that notion was obviously a rather somber thought for the turian.

"I'm not going to try to convince you that C-SEC's way is the right way, Vakarian," Shepard continued. "Hell, for all I know, theirs is ass backwards left and right. What I can do at least is show you how I do things. When I follow the rules, when I bend them, and when, God forbid, I actually have to break them. If you have trouble understanding why I do what I do and when I do it, just ask, and I'll do my best to explain. But ultimately the one that actually has to decide what's right and wrong for you is you and no one else."

The way Garrus' mandibles shifted, Shepard was fairly certain it was the turian equivalent of a smile.

"And this is why I'm glad you let me join you, major," Garrus said. "I really think I will learn a lot from you, both the right and the wrong."

"Thanks, I think." Shepard chuckled. "Let's see how long that sentiment lasts, Vakarian. I'm no easy taskmaster."

"Don't worry, if there's one thing turians are good at, it's taking orders and working hard," Garrus assured her. "Might need to be very clear on those orders though, we tend to be a little literal minded."

"You sure it's not that stick up your collective asses?"

"Maybe major," Garrus conceded with a smirk. "Maybe."

Leaving the turian to continue his tinkering, and another friendly warning to not mess with the Mako's suspension, Shepard liked them just the way they were thank you very much, the major moved over to the armory. If Ashley had been paying any attention to Shepard's exchange with Garrus the sergeant gave no indication thereof. She did however promptly turn about as Shepard neared.

"Major," she said respectfully.

"Williams," Shepard reciprocated. "Just making sure you're settled in. Things have been moving rather fast."

"That it has ma'am," Ashley said, then pursed her lips.

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Something on your mind, Williams?"

"Umm, sort of ma'am." And after a beat. "Permission to speak freely, ma'am?"

Well this should be good. "Granted."

The sergeant took a deep breath. "Ma'am, is it really a good idea to be letting the, aliens, have such free reign aboard the _Normandy_?"

There were a couple of ways to take Ashley's question. Instead of speculating as to which the sergeant meant, Shepard asked with equal bluntness.

"What's your exact concern, Williams?"

"The _Normandy_ is the most advanced ship in the fleet," Ashley answered. "It's got deployed tech that as far as we know none of the other races have put into service yet. Look, I know that Tali and Garrus are here to help us, but that doesn't mean we should trust them unconditionally."

"You were there when I laid down the ground rules for access to the ship's systems," Shepard pointed out. "Do you believe those restrictions were insufficient? Or that our newest crewmembers won't respect them?"

"To be honest ma'am, I'm not sure one way or the other," Ashley said frankly. "I don't know these, people, I don't know their societal standards for ethics and morality. I mean, sure, we were taught at least some things about the turians as part of NCO training, but the quarians? Just what you hear from a few history notes and whatever floats around the extranet."

"So you feel we should refrain from trusting them because we don't, know them?" Shepard summarized what she thought Ashley was trying to say.

From the grimace on Ashley's face the sergeant clearly understood just how less than civil that sounded.

"I'm saying ma'am," Ashley tried again, "that we should err on the side of caution with how we deal with them. Until we've had time to get a, feel, for which way they'd jump, we should make sure any chances we take are fully warranted."

Shepard's fingers drummed on her elbow. "You obviously feel that my degree of caution is insufficient, sergeant, otherwise you would not be bringing this up. That being the case, do you have a concrete recommendation to make that balances our need of their willing cooperation and the integrity of the _Normandy's_ security?"

Ashley's lips thinned again. Permission to speak freely had distinct limits, one of which was to not undermine the authority of your commanding officers. Something also told Ashley that this was a test, to see if she could actually justify her concerns and demonstrate it was not out of some misguided paranoia. But the thing of it was, Ashley found that she had no such answers. None that would satisfy Shepard's condition of maintaining a civil posture towards the aliens aboard, seeing as the sergeant's solution would have involved keeping them restricted to the mess deck and away from any primary ship systems. After the silence lingered for a few moments Shepard retook the initiative.

"Sergeant, is your, attitude, with aliens, going to be a problem in the field?" she asked.

"Ma'am, if you order me to kiss a turian, I'll say 'Which cheek ma'am,'" Ashley responded without hesitation.

"But you still don't trust them." Shepard was not deflected.

"Trust is something earned ma'am," Ashley stated bluntly. "And I'm not saying that Garrus and Tali haven't come through in some ways. They have, what with the whole investigation thing and then what Tali did with that geth that jumped us. But the stakes are high enough that that's not enough ma'am. Or at least that's my opnion."

Shepard nodded. "Duly noted. That being the case, consider yourself Tali's immediate senior henceforth."

The sergeant blinked. "Umm, excuse me ma'am?"

"Well I know that quarrians don't exactly have cheeks that you can kiss, at least not without that helmet they wear on, but it seems to me the best way for you to learn whether you can trust them is to work with them," Shepard said with an all too nonchalant shrug. "And seeing as Tali is going to need someone to help her get familiarized with our groundside doctrine so she doesn't go tripping over herself in the field, who better than my senior NCO?"

Technically Ashley was the only marine non-commissioned officer aboard right now, though the sergeant resisted the temptation to make a quip in that regard. Instead she directed her efforts in trying to understand her own superior's intentions.

"What about yourself, ma'am?" Ashley asked, even though she knew any such notion was ridiculous. "Or Lieutenant Alenko?" The second one, not so much.

"I'm afraid that the abundance of time in my possession is solely occupied by my duties as ship CO," Shepard said, face completely flat without a single trace of humor. How the major managed this Ashley had no idea. "And Lieutenant Alenko is busy doing other things that also preclude his availability. As such the only qualified individual would be you, Sergeant Williams."

The major was not trying very hard to justify herself, Ashley noted. Then again she was a major, and God was known to occasionally address them.

"Understood ma'am," the sergeant finally said.

"Good," Shepard said, and cracked a smile. "Now that that's done, I think I'll do one of my jobs and notify Tali of the change in reporting. Be sure not to disappoint, sergeant."

"I won't ma'am," Ashley assured her.

Shepard herself was pretty certain the sergeant would live up to her expectations, otherwise she would have never assigned Tali's tutelage to her. Ashley was obviously a competent marine and a conscientious NCO. Once she started viewing Tali as someone actually under her command, Shepard did not doubt the sergeant would look out for the quarian like she would for any human subordinate. Speaking of which, it was Tali's turn for a little one-on-one.

The major made her way around the elevator to where the drive core was. Adams nodded to her as she entered and the major responded in kind. The engineer seemed to know why Shepard was here and left her to it. Tali's attention was however focused at her console and she did not even notice the major standing right behind her. Shepard cleared her throat. The quarian spun about.

"Oh, major! I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"That's alright Tali," Shepard assured her. "Just checking in to see how you're settling in."

"I'm fine ma'am," Tali responded. "And, thank you for the opportunity. This ship is amazing, it's unlike any I've been on before. And your crew, they've, well, I know they're trying their best."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "No one's given you any trouble I hope?"

"No, far from it," Tali said. "But, as a quarian, well, my people are used to being treated like outsiders. I'm still new, and what's more, I'm an alien. It isn't surprising that your crew is wary, but they've all been at least polite. And Engineer Adams, he's been ever so helpful in teaching me about my duties."

"Adams likes you," Shepard remarked. "Says you learn fast and never needs something to be explained more than once."

"That's," Tali gripped her hands, a motion that Shepard recognized was a sort of instinctive act when the quarian was nervous. "Thank you for telling me, ma'am."

"Just passing on the facts," Shepard said. "That all said, there was a couple of things I wanted to ask you if you feel up to it."

"Of course ma'am, whatever you need."

It seemed Tali was still in that eager to please phase of her enlistment.

"Back when you agreed to join me," Shepard said. "You mentioned something about a, pilgrimage."

"That's right. Umm, what do you know of my people, ma'am?"

"Just the basics, your people created the geth, lost your homeworld in the ensuing civil war, and have lived aboard ships ever since."

It was perhaps an overly blunt summation of the quarian people's experiences, but Tali did not seem offended by it.

"That more or less covers the basics, yes," she actually agreed. "In the many years since the experience of living on the Migrant Fleet has seen new traditions develop amongst my people, one of which is the Pilgrimage. It's a rite of passage, to show that we are ready to assume the responsibilities of full members of the Fleet. When we return, we bring back with us the skills and knowledge that we have acquired, along with a concrete gift of some sort, for the ship which we want to join. If the captain of that ship finds our gift worthy, we are accepted."

"Interesting," Shepard said, honestly at that. "And it makes sense, to a degree. Though is not this Pilgrimage dangerous?"

"Of course," Tali said. "But our lives aren't easy even back on the flotilla either. Our resources are limited and every crewmember needs to demonstrate they can pull their weight. But it's also not like we just send people out there all alone, we're given some money and equipment, enough to get us started. What we make of it, that's up to our own abilities."

The major nodded thoughtfully. "There haven't actually been too many quarians in imperial space. Does that mean few of your, pilgrims, think to try finding work there?"

"Well, the Empire has a, reputation," Tali admitted, before quickly following up on that. "I'm not saying it's a bad reputation, just that your people are noted for being, assertive."

"You mean we're not afraid to shoot first," Shepard said. "Don't worry Tali, I'm not going to take offense or anything. And it's not like imperial space is that close to the Perseus Veil even with the relay network." The major tilted her head. "So how long do these pilgrimages last?"

"A year or two," Tali answered. "Three on the outside. Then once we return we take on the name."

Shepard cocked her head aside. "Name?"

"Oh right, you probably don't know about that either," Tali said. "Well, you know how I entered my name as Tali'Zorah nar Rayya?"

The major nodded.

"Well, the Rayya is the name of the ship I was born and raised on and its name serves as an additional, honorific. Once I am recognized as an adult and join a ship, my name would change to Tali'Zorha vas, the name of my new ship."

Shepard took a moment with her own thoughts. "So nar indicates where you are from, and vas what you are of?"

"Umm, yes, actually," Tali said, sounding mildly surprised the major had worked that out.

Shepard cracked a wry smile. "Artemis has been updating her quarian linguistic heuristics. She says your language can be quite, poetic."

"I, see," Tali said, obviously still a bit nervous at the notion of an out and out AI's attention anywhere near her.

"Something wrong?" Shepard asked.

"No, it's nothing ma'am," Tali insisted.

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Tali."

Despite her face being nearly completely obscured by her visor, Shepard could pick out the slightest hints of a wince. Tali rubbed her hands together again before finally sighing.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I know I said I'd try, but to be honest, I'm still, well, unsettled by the idea of an AI like your Artemis. And, well, by the way it's, integrated, with you."

Shepard folded her arms and leaned back against the railing. "This because of your species' experience with the geth?"

"I suppose that's the most likely explanation," Tali said frankly. "We, created a synthetic intelligence, inadvertently, and they turned on us. They took our homes from us, and cast us out as refugees. Anyone would be deeply affected by that."

"That's certainly fair," Shepard said. "At the same time, AIs like Artemis, there was nothing inadvertent about them gaining awareness. The Empire pursued a deliberate effort to create synthetic lifeforms, and the AIs that populate our space are as much citizens as their flesh and blood counterparts."

"But, how?" Tali asked. "I mean, synthetic life doesn't possess the same priorities as organic, they have no need for food or shelter. They have no, concept of pleasure as we would define it."

"Hah!"

The quarian started, taken aback by Shepard's outburst.

"Oh sorry Tali, but, but, yeah, remind me to tell you of my teenage years and of Demeter, the AI I was synchronized with back then."

This time the quarian stared at Shepard for reasons other than mild surprise. Shepard could actually see the slight dimming of her eyes as Tali blinked.

"Too. Much. Information."

Shepard chuckled again before adopting a more serious expression.

"You're right about one thing, synthetic life doesn't have the same priorities. But that doesn't mean they don't have similar ones. Artemis, well _she_ would not want to die any more than you or I, and yes, AIs can die. Similarly, she can be compensated. Us organic life are paid with money, with which we buy things that make our lives more comfortable. For AIs, that's processing power. And seeing as more processing power isn't exactly free, that's how they're compensated."

"But the AIs don't really need us organics to provide those computational resources," Tali countered. "They could build more computers themselves with much greater efficiency by themselves, without having to expend anything to support us."

"Ah that lovely word, efficiency," Shepard remarked. "Artemis, how efficiently would you be able to pilot the _Normandy_ without any of us?"

"My response times to external stimulus is measured in microseconds, major," Artemis' voice sounded, "and I can integrate the data from multiple sensors, providing me an awareness greater than the sum of those inputs."

"And what's your current win-loss ratio in the combat sims?" Shepard asked with a wide grin.

"47-53," the AI answered, with an almost petulant sounding inflection.

Tali regarded Shepard, wondering where this was leading.

"Artemis serves as the op-force in our drills," Shepard said. "By all rights she should have the advantage in any ship to ship engagement when the two combatants have equivalent capabilities, but you heard her, she's actually lost more than she's won against us. Efficient, yes, Artemis is certainly more so than any of us organics. Better? Well that's all relative."

Tali's body language hinted that she did not quite believe Shepard, or she did not understand the major. The distinction at this point mattered little since the end result was still a disquieted Tali. In a way Shepard could sympathize, which was why she was not going to press the quarian further on the matter. Not today at least.

"Anyway, I don't expect you to change your mind now or ever," the major said. "It's up to you to decide for yourself what you believe in."

Tali nodded, her body relaxing ever so slightly. "I will, try to keep an open mind, major."

"That's all anyone can ask for," Shepard said. "Well, now that that's out of the way, I also need to inform you of a slight change to your duties."

And the tension returned, slightly.

"I invited you aboard because I felt that your expertise on the geth would be extremely useful," the major continued. "You've already shown yourself to be quick with your hands, and I'm going to want those skills with me in the field. Assuming of course you feel up to it?"

"Of course ma'am," Tali assured her.

"Good," Shepard nodded. "Now all that being said, as you yourself said, you are a stranger to us. An outsider. The practical consequence is that you don't know our groundside doctrine or procedures, which could have all sorts of consequences in the field. To remedy that, I'm assigning Sergeant Williams to bring you up to speed, much as Lieutenant Adams has been instructing you on shipboard procedures."

"Understood ma'am."

Shepard cracked another smile as she pushed herself off the railing. "I look forward to seeing what you can do out there with me, Tali."

* * *

A burst of light accompanied _Normandy's_ emergence from FTL into the Knossos System. Over her connection Shepard watched the frigate cruise towards its destination. It would take at least another two hours for them to reach orbit, but they were already in range for communications to take place.

"Major, we are being hailed," a rating reported. "A Rear Admiral Huskins wishes to speak with you."

Shepard did a quick lookup of the admiral's profile before responding. "Put him through to my station."

The face of a weathered pale skinned officer with a neatly trimmed mustache popped up on Shepard's display.

"Welcome to the Knossos System, Major, Shepard, I believe?" the admiral greeted politely.

"Thank you admiral," Shepard responded in kind. "Though to be honest, I'm surprised the arrival of my little ship warranted your personal attention."

A wry smile crossed Huskins' face. "Your little ship, as you call her, has caused quite a stir, major. Even the rather sparse technical specifications my clearance provides me makes clear the _Normandy_ is something special."

Shepard mirrored the admiral's smile. "Why thank you sir. Were we not on such a tight timetable, I would invite you aboard to take a tour of the ship."

The humor disappeared from Huskins' face. "I appreciate the sentiment, major, and I will be certain to impose on your hospitality in the future. As it is, the latest dispatches included a secure briefing regarding your mission, instructing all station commanders to render whatever aid you require. I am thereby informing you that any assistance you should require my taskforce will do its utmost to provide."

"You have my gratitude admiral," Shepard said. "Hopefully this will be just a quick pickup and go and we won't be imposing upon your own hospitality too much."

Huskins allowed another slight smile. "Good luck major, Huskins clear."

The feed terminated, leaving Shepard to contemplate the brief conversation. The admiral had not simply called to pay his courtesies, there was also a subtext to it. The major considered the mention of dispatches. The Empire had recognized long ago that anything sent over the extranet, even over the portions ostensibly under terran control, was subject to interception. That was the nature of thing, one traded security for the offered convenience, and even with the best encryption that the Empire possessed humanity had learned to respect the diligence and determination, not to mention the sheer competency, of the intelligence organs of the other polities. The salarians especially, those amphibians seemed able to crack damn near anything.

Even before first contact and humanity's tentative steps to connecting itself to the wider galactic network, the Empire had established a secured courier system to carry dispatches on hardcopy. These hardcopies were read-only data mediums that could only be unlocked by the personal codes of their recipients, with failure to correctly input the code resulting in the destruction of all data stored therein. It was by no means perfect, there was still a risk of the data leaking after it had been decrypted at its destination or, in a rather more unlikely scenario, intercepted and cracked by those same diligent foreign intelligence agencies, but seeing as perfection was impossible the Empire was prepared to settle for good enough. Even as it still strived for perfection.

That gave at least some indication of how his majesty's government was electing to handle Shepard's investigation. It was important enough that they were using the dispatch system, but not so time sensitive enough that they were prepared to risk sending orders over the extranet. Hopefully that meant there were no imminent threats as far as anyone could figure.

"Artemis, query the local datanet," Shepard ordered next. "See if you can find our asari archeologist."

"I have already done so, major," Artemis informed her.

Inside her head Shepard was provided with the information the AI had scrapped up.

"Hmm. It looks like our asari archeologist has been a very busy worker bee."

"You've located her already major?" Garrus asked from behind Shepard, the turian having come up to watch their emergence into real space.

"For some definition therein," Shepard responded before toggling the intercom. "Ground team report to communications room for briefing."

That was easy enough a thing to do for Shepard and Garrus, seeing as the two were right in front of the room. The others took a few minutes more to arrive from their respective stations and each took a seat as they entered. Once everyone was settled in Shepard began.

"Artemis has pulled the local traffic control records from Therum and picked out several flight plans filed by Dr. T'Soni. She's not alone, she's part of a larger archeological survey team that arrived about two weeks back. They've been busy, to say the least, and have been hopping between multiple prothean sites since arriving. It looks like they're focusing their current efforts on two large ruins, with researchers moving back and forth between them as the need arises."

"Do we know which site the doctor is presently at ma'am?" Kaidan asked.

"No, and that's the annoying part," Shepard stated bluntly. "The bulk of Therum's population and infrastructure is concentrated in the northern hemisphere, it's slightly less tectonically active up there, which includes the communications satellites. All of them are in orbits that seek to provide maximum coverage above the equator, and there are some definite gaps below it."

"Seems rather sloppy ma'am," Ashley remarked.

"Sloppy is as sloppy may," Shepard said, "it's what we have to live with. Now the good news is that one of the sites is close enough to the equator that it's a pretty short hop from Therum Station." The major looked over at Kaidan. "Lieutenant, I want you to take Garrus and grab a fireteam from the local garrison and check out site alpha."

"How many people are we expecting at each site ma'am?" Kaidan asked.

"The excavation permit listed twelve researchers from the university on Thessia," Shepard answered. "They may have also hired on some local laborers, so probably a dozen plus or minus at either site."

Kaidan nodded, acknowledging both the answer and the order that preceded it.

"Sergeant," Shepard said, shifting her gaze, "you and Tali will be with me. The _Normandy_ will hotdrop us in the Mako at site bravo after they drop off Kaidan and Garrus. After that it will maintain overwatch in orbit."

"Aye ma'am," Ashley said.

"Hopefully this'll just be a milk run," Shepard continued, "and we can pick up Dr. T'Soni with a minimum of fuss and muss. At the same time, go full tactical loadouts. These sites are remote and prothean ruins tend to attract scavengers. Rules of engagement are in full effect, am I clear?"

"Clear ma'am," came the resounding answer.

* * *

Two hours later as the Mako was bouncing about the rugged terrain, Ashley idly wondered whether the damn things actually possessed a suspension system. She did not let the less than smooth ride distract from her own duties however, namely monitoring the telemetry from the main gun's targeting system. There was nothing except ash and rock so far, but as the major had said, better safe than sorry.

"Huh, okay that's annoying," Shepard remarked from the driver's seat.

Ashley looked over at her CO. "Something wrong ma'am?"

"Well, either the ash in the atmosphere is generating way more interference than it should or Joker's taken the _Normandy_ off station. I just lost the direct comm link to the ship."

The sergeant frowned. "Are you sure it's just because we're out of range?"

"The degradation didn't have any characteristics of jamming, so I'm reasonably sure," Shepard said. "And I'm still getting intermittent packets through, none of which are tagged with alerts. Keep your eyes open though, if we do run into trouble our ability to call for help will also be limited."

"Yes ma'am."

"We should be coming into view of the site within the next ten minutes," Shepard said. "Tali, you okay back there?"

"Umm, yes major," Tali managed to sound at least mostly honest.

The quarian was tightly bundled up under the Mako's crash webbing. Her choice of a shotgun was a bit odd in the estimate of the two marines, if only because such a short ranged weapon placed Tali at much greater risk of taking a bad hit and getting her environmental suit punctured. Then again the quarian seemed to know her way around the weapon so Shepard let her have her way. If her performance in the field caused problems, they would talk.

"Huh."

Ashley regarded Shepard warily. The almost subdued way the major reacted to things was eerie, especially when those things tended to be Charlie Foxtrots.

"Something wrong ma'am?" Ashley asked again, something the sergeant was beginning to suspect would become a recurring thing.

"It's just, we should be in range for the radio to reach the dig site," Shepard said, "even with overhead comms intermittent. Except no one's answering when I try to raise them."

"Could it be they have no one manning the radio?" Ashley asked even as the hair on the back of her neck started rising.

"You're the one that spent a few weeks guarding researchers at a prothean site," Shepard said. "You should know how common it is for them to ignore proper security procedure better than me."

That was actually a valid point, and Ashley had to admit the researchers she babysat did tend to treat security procedures as afterthoughts at best and active impediments to be circumvented at worst. At the same time they could be downright fanatical about following procedures to ensure whatever they were studying was safely preserved. People's priorities were rather easy to discern based on their conduct.

"What's the likelihood that all of the researchers are occupied in the excavation ma'am?" Ashley ventured.

"High enough that we can't discount it," Shepard responded. "Still, be prepared to go in hot."

"Aye ma'am."

Ashley continued sweeping the area via the targeting system, looking for anything out of place. The interior of the Mako fell silent save for the beeps of the instrumentation as they got ever closer to the ruins. Ashley wondered if the major felt any of the tension suspended in the air, or if Shepard's nerves really were as hard as battle armor. Such musings were quickly dismissed from her thoughts however as the imaging system noted a discrepancy.

"Major, I've got something here," Ashley said. "Looks to be three shuttles, and, one of them looks to be damaged."

Shepard's eyes narrowed. "Any movement?"

"Nothing yet ma'am, and the background heat is playing merry hell with the infrared," Ashley said.

"Keep on it, and-oh shit!"

The Mako swerved hard, causing Ashley to jerk a bit even in her crash webbing. At the same time the distinct and very loud sound of an anti-armor rocket thundered past them.

"Return fire sergeant!" Shepard snapped.

Fortunately for Ashley she had not lost focus on the targeting system and the lighting off of the rocket gave her a clear target to aim for. The Mako's main gun thundered once and a small shower of dirt, metal, and likely gore was the result. The threat was not over however as small arms fire started peppering the vehicle. While waiting for the main gun to cycle, Ashley let loose with the machinegun and methodically showered each enemy position with metal slugs.

Unfortunately the humble foxhole provided surprisingly effective protection against even the speeds modern mass accelerators could produce, if dug properly. That probably explained why the enemy fire was not slacking, or at least not slacking as much as Ashley would likely. Another round thundered from the Mako's cannon and the sergeant had the satisfaction of seeing a pair of bodies go flying into the air.

"I make fifteen hostiles," Shepard said. The Mako swerved hard, again, as another missile streaked by. "Good guns, shit electronics."

Ashley took a moment to reorient her gun before firing again. "No homing on those missiles ma'am?"

"Oh they've got homing," Shepard responded. "They're just doing fuck all with the Mako's ECM."

The modern battlefield was as much about simple guns and bullets as it was about the various smart, to varying degrees, weapons that acted as force multipliers. That meant killing your enemy was often as much about finding the enemy and keeping them in your sights. The Mako's cannon thundered once more. Like how Ashley had just identified the biggest threat to their vehicle courtesy of the enemy combatant lighting off that rocket.

At the same time the major was demonstrating the benefits of being able to stay one step ahead of your enemies. Shepard had already maneuvered the Mako out of the paths of the two anti-tank missiles sent their way, which combined with the Mako's jamming capabilities saw said missiles completely miss their intended target. That the major was able to react respond enough was impressive in its own right, missile speeds tended to not give much time to react. If the two of them could keep this up, they just might live through this and thoroughly make whomever had ambushed them severely regret this miscalculation.

Even as Ashley continued pounding away at the enemy positions a beep sounded, alerting her to yet another development.

"Ma'am, we've got inbound."

"I see it," Shepard said. "Got a shuttle coming in hot."

"Backup for our playmates?" Ashley suggested.

"I don't-huh, I don't think so."

Before Ashley could ask why fire rose from the enemy positions to greet the incoming shuttle, providing her with an answer. Shuttles were tough, they needed to be to survive the rigors of outer space even with the help of their kinetic barrier. Even so unless they were dedicated combat shuttles, the standard commercial model was not designed to withstand concentrated weapons fire. The one barreling down upon the ambushers was most certainly a civilian version if the holes that began to dot its hull was any indication. And then there was the missile that rose up to meet it. Without any ECM of its own, the missile's targeting system unerringly guided it to its target and the ensuing explosion nearly snapped the shuttle in half. Somehow the shuttle remained on course, and it was not slowing down.

"Brace!" Shepard shouted.

Ashley crunched up as tightly as she could and Tali did the same. The major kept her hands on the controls and tried to get the Mako as far away as she could. And then her efforts became moot as the shuttle slammed into the ground, its fuel core detonating. The shockwave slammed into the Mako and lifted its wheels off the ground. The AFV was sent tumbling, each impact banging its occupants against their seats. After what seemed an eternity the shaking stopped, though it took a moment for Ashley to realize that, yes, they were still alive. Or at least she was.

"Sergeant, Tali, you two okay?" Shepard's voice sounded.

"I think so ma'am," Ashley said as she looked over herself.

Her body looked whole and lacking any holes at least. There was the minor fact that they were upside down however.

"I think," Tali said from behind, "I think I'm going to throw up."

Both Shepard and Ashley grimaced in sympathy. That could not be a pleasant experience in her environment suit.

"Hang on for a second," Shepard said, working the controls. "Let's see here."

The Mako shuddered and Ashley felt her body tilt over. With a thud they were upright again. A distinctly uncomfortable sound could be heard in the back.

Ashley took a deep breath. "Well, that's not something you see every day."

Shepard snorted. "If only."

The sergeant arched an eyebrow. "You saying shuttles crash landing is a common occurrence in your experience? Ma'am?"

"Oh sergeant, the things I could tell you about my time with the Cadre," Shepard said lackadaisically. "But then I'd have to shoot you."

At that Ashley cracked a wry smile, for a moment at least. "So what do we do now ma'am?"

"See if there are any survivors," Shepard said. "Our mission hasn't changed, we're still here to recover Dr. T'Soni. If we're lucky she's still alive in the ruins proper. If we're really lucky, she wasn't even at this site and Kaidan has already picked her up."

"You really think we'd be that lucky ma'am?" Ashley asked somewhat skeptically.

"No," Shepard answered immediately. "But I'll settle for finding Dr. T'Soni alive here. At least that way we won't have nearly gotten flattened by a kamikaze shuttle for nothing."

The major's perspective was certainly interesting, Ashley was prepared to admit. Whether that was a good or bad thing, there was more than a bit of mixed feelings in that regard.

"Tali, you okay?" Shepard checked again.

"Yes ma'am," a visibly effortful answer came. "I'll live. Even though I really wish otherwise right now."

The two women up front traded wry smiles before the major started the Mako rolling again.

"Keep your eyes peeled sergeant," Shepard said. "I want to know the moment you see any movement."

"Aye ma'am," Ashley said, focusing on the task at hand once more.

The Mako seemed to have weathered the crash well enough, its ride no less bumpy than before. All of the dust thrown up by the crashing shuttle made visibility even more piss poor than it had been before, with backscatter generated making most of the sensors just short of completely useless. At times like this the good old fashioned human eye sure came in handy as Ashley watched the video feed and glanced out the windows. And saw something stir amidst the swirling dust.

"Ma'am? Something just moved, three o'clock."

Shepard watched the feed as the turret traversed in that direction. There was definitely something moving, and it was getting closer.

"Weapons hold," the major said even as she slowed the Mako.

"Weapons hold," Ashley confirmed.

By the time the Mako ground to a halt they could make out a distinct largish shape. It was definitely bigger than any human, and it approached them carefully but confidently. The stranger was also armed, that much became clear enough with the way certain things were jutting out from the outline.

"Huh," Shepard said again.

"Ma'am?" Ashley was getting a bit weary of the major's verbal ticks.

"It's a krogan."

That was a statement, not a question. Ashley squinted and found that yes, she could see how the obscured shape matched. And yet.

"How could you tell ma'am?"

"I cheated," Shepard said. "Artemis was running shape recognition for me."

"Ah," the sergeant nodded.

As they watched the probably-krogan came to a halt, and raised an open hand.

"You think he's friendly ma'am?" Ashley asked.

"Only one way to find out," Shepard said. "Keep him in your sights, but don't fire unless I give the order. Understood?"

"Aye ma'am."

With that Shepard popped open the cabin and hopped out. She worked her way around the Mako, trying to make herself as visible as possible, and approached the stranger. Enough of the dust was dying down that she could make out some more details at this distance. It was definitely a krogan, and a big one, though that might just be the red armor it wore. At the same time Shepard felt a, presence, one that the merc she had killed in Chora's Den notably lacked.

Shepard stopped about a dozen paces away, close enough that they could both get a good look at each other, far enough that Ashley should still have a clear shot. The krogan regarded her carefully, as if taking the measure of her. Shepard did likewise. It was armed fairly well, with a rifle in hand and a shotgun strapped to its back. The pistol dangling on its side seemed almost an afterthought. There was something else however, something indelibly different. Something that made this krogan, different. The air rippled between the two of them, and Shepard had her answer.

"You're biotic."

The krogan tilted its head, and after a moment let out a booming laugh.

"HAH! HAHAHAHAHA!"

The major raised an eyebrow, waiting for the krogan to get it out of, his, system.

"One look and it's all it took to blow my cover," he said. "You Cadre might just be deserving of your reputation, Major Shepard."

While Shepard was hardly relaxed previously, her wariness did increase another notch at the mention of Cadre, and her own name.

"It would seem you have me at a disadvantage," Shepard said. "You obviously know who I am, but I cannot say the same of you."

The krogan smiled, or at least Shepard assumed it was a smile. There were a lot of teeth involved.

"Name's Urdnot Wrex," the krogan said boisterously. "And you can thank me for that rescue later." The demeanor then turned seriously. "You and I got business to discuss."

End of Chapter 7

Yeah, the Skyllian Blitz went off really, really poorly for the pirates. Even worse than in canon. Their plan hinged on basically a large-scale smash and grab, to steal as much loot and potential slaves as possible before Seventh Fleet managed to get back. The problem they ran into was that their raiding teams ran into not just civilians, but full on army divisions with mechanized combined arms arsenals. In theory command of the high orbit should have allowed the pirates to coordinate and do death from above atop the human defenders. Except, they're pirates, and they lacked the training and discipline to actually implement that level of fire support with any precision that might have been useful. Sure they sent down a few shots and plastered a few locations, but more often than not they killed as many of their own people as they did imperial soldiers. And then Seventh Fleet got back, with blood in their eyes. Suffice it to say, few of those pirate ships were able to make it out.

Garrus might be a bit more relaxed around Shepard than is warranted at this stage. Take it as an indication that Shepard is very charismatic and able to get people to drop their guard around her.

Tali also might be a bit more jumpy than she was in canon, but there is the added difference of there being full on AI aboard the ship she's serving on now. And with her people's experience with the geth, that's making her more than a tad nervous. Also, her throwing up in the Mako had more to do with the vibrations of the shockwave that rippled through than the rocky tumble she underwent. Tali's used to rough rides. Living through a shuttle slamming into the ground was a, new experience for her.

Shepard already personally killed three or so huntresses on Eden Prime. There's really no if about it, a Cadre is one-on-one more lethal than the average asari commando thanks to their boosts and the AI support. That all being said, there are a lot fewer Cadre than huntresses, so it's not like there's any actual danger of the Empire sending out an unstoppable army.


	9. Chapter 8

_The Terran Empire's response to the Skyllian Blitz was to mobilize its fleets and armies for a full military campaign against the pirate and slaver bands of the Terminus Systems. This mobilization was regarded with significant alarm by the Citadel races, many of whom feared the Empire's actions would trigger a full-scale war with the Terminus Systems that would spill over into their own territories. The Council attempted to dissuade the Empire from its chosen course, suggesting that humanity's security would be looked after if only the Empire would consider being a Citadel client race. The imperial government firmly rejected the Council's overtures, noting publicly that the provisos and minutiae that conditionalized active support from the Council's peacekeeping forces made them utterly useless in the very situations where imperial subjects were threatened._

 _Simultaneous to the Council's efforts, several polities within the Terminus Systems also attempted to discourage the Empire from commencing its offensive. Pronouncements of solidarity and even unity were made, proclaiming that to attack one Terminus System was to attack all of them. Token gestures were made to mobilize, but even so few of the Terminus Systems governments were willing to dedicate the resources, and cooperate at a level, necessary to cause actual hesitation on the Empire's part. Three months after the failure of the Skyllian Blitz, the Terran Empire called their bluff and its ships crossed the territorial borders of three systems known to harbor pirate interests. Thus began the Terminus War, a conflict which solidified the Terran Empire's reputation as a major power. It would also be where one Evangeline Shepard was set upon the path to become Cadre._

 _-Forward Unto Twilight: The Terran Empire_

Chapter 8

Caveat venditor

The requisition of a shuttle and a single fireteam went without much trouble. Not long after, Kaidan and his team were strapped into a shuttle as it made its descent to the dig site.

"You ever travel much as part of your job at C-SEC?" Kaidan asked as the shuttle vibrated ever so slightly from the turbulence.

"No, not really," Garrus responded. "C-SEC's remit is generally limited to just the Citadel itself, even if officially our jurisdiction extends throughout all of Council space. Most of the time the local cops can handle their jobs fine without us sticking our noses in."

"Huh, so there isn't any actual Council wide policing force?"

"Well, there is the Citadel Fleet, and I suppose you could count the Spectres if you want to get literal, but those tend to be more military or even covert operations than straight up law enforcement. Are things different in the Empire?"

Kaidan nodded. "We have local police of course, but all law enforcement officially reports to the Imperial Security Bureau. ISB sets the standard for officer training, is responsible for the allocation of sector-wide resources, and serves as a sort of clearing house for criminal intelligence gathered in the field. If need be, it dispatches Arbitrators to handle cases where local police forces are stymied."

"Interesting," Garrus remarked. "And to be honest, a bit surprising."

"What makes you say that?"

"In Council space, we always hear about how humans are individualistic, how much you value your own individual rights and privileges," Garrus said. "That being the case, I wouldn't have expected such a centralized administration of law enforcement."

"I suppose we humans can come off that way," Kaidan agreed. "At the same time, our central government is an Empire, with a hereditary peerage that wields immense power, hard and soft."

"I've always wondered about that," Garrus said. "Your people have consistently resisted acceding to the Citadel Council's authority. And yet at the same time you willingly let some of your fellow humans wield such authority on the basis of their parentage? Isn't that a bit contradictory?"

"Sure," Kaidan admitted without hesitation, to Garrus' obvious surprise. "But then again humans are full of contradictions. Historically we've rallied around a strong central power structure about as often as we've torn such structures down. Right now you could say we're in a rallying period. We're always searching for the ideal balance, looking for a form of government that is just strong enough to see to the needs of the whole without impinging upon the prerogatives of the individual."

"Huh, I never considered your people's history from that perspective."

"From a turian perspective, I'm sure our history seems rather chaotic," Kaidan said. "Still, on the whole we've made it work and we've managed to avoid nuking ourselves into extinction."

"There is something to be said about that," Garrus said. "And it's something that more people in Council space would do to remember. Humanity obtained the power to destroy itself but never crossed the brink. There are many species that could not say the same and are no longer with us today."

Kaidan cracked a grin. It certainly sounded like Garrus' eyes were being opened by these new experiences, and that he was willing to have them opened.

"Lieutenant, we're approaching the dig site, ETA five minutes."

"Any answers to our hails?" Kaidan asked.

"No sir, nothing yet."

Now that was a bit odd, and potentially ominous.

"Sensors show all clear?"

"Yes sir, nothing more energetic than standard field generators."

Kaidan nodded. Maybe that meant the researchers were just too busy to bother manning the radio, scientists could be remarkably single minded when something caught their attention.

"Take us in, steady as she goes."

"Yes sir."

With inertia dampeners they barely felt the leisurely descent. On the other hand there was a noticeable thud when the shuttle actually touched down.

"Alright, in and out by the book," Kaidan ordered. "Remember that these people are just a bunch of archeologists and we're just here to talk to them. No twitchy fingers. Clear?"

"Clear sir!" the marines acknowledged.

Satisfied, Kaidan stepped out of the transport. There were three other shuttles already on-site, presumably the vehicles that the researchers were using for their excavation. Strangely no one emerged to greet them. Kaidan's hand drifted to his sidearm but he did not draw it, yet.

"Garrus, with me," he said. "Fireteam Charlie, keep an eye on the shuttle and the perimeter."

"Aye sir," the commanding corporal said, and then proceeded to issue the appropriate orders to the others.

Kaidan and Garrus approached the makeshift structures the archeologists had thrown up with care. As they got closer voices became audible, agitated ones at that. Agitated, even a little angry. There was some sort of argument happening, which might explain why no one had answered their hails. The people involved might not have even heard them in all the commotion.

"-and I'm telling you, I'm not going anywhere just on your say-so!" a feminine voice sounded.

"Look, kid, maybe you-" a gravelly voice started.

"And stop calling me kid! I am not a child, and I am certainly not yours, so I would appreciate if you would refrain from patronizing me!"

Kaidan and Garrus exchanged looks. This was certain unexpected. Deciding that there was nothing further to be gained by eavesdropping, the two pushed through way through the flaps into the structure. Several of the occupants did take note of their entrance and looks of surprise spread. For that matter Kaidan himself had just such an expression. At the center of the room was a petite asari glaring at a hulking krogan. Or perhaps it was just their relative sizes that gave that impression, neither were likely outliers to the norms of their respective race. After a moment Kaidan recovered from his surprise and cleared his throat. Loudly. It did not work.

"Hah!" the krogan barked a laugh. "I don't patronize people, I tell them straight up if I think they're an idiot. And you young lady are making a pretty good case for that."

"Why you-"

"Excuse me," Kaidan called out.

"WHAT!?"

The lieutenant tried not to wince. "Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, Imperial Marine Corps. Is there a problem here?"

"Yes there's a problem," the asari said. "This, brutish thug here has been spouting nonsense about how I need protection!"

"And this ungrateful little brat is seriously making me think she doesn't deserve any," the krogan shot back.

"Ungrateful-and what exactly am I supposed to be grateful about? You barging into our excavation uninvited?"

"Better me than some of the other mercs that're hot on your tail. Those guys ain't as polite, you know."

A suspicion arose in Kaidan's head.

"Excuse me, but would you be Dr. Liara T'Soni?" he put in before the asari could explode again.

Indignation gave way to confusion. "I am her. How, do you know of me?"

"I'm here to escort you back to Therum Base, doctor," Kaidan said. "We have some questions that we'd like to ask you there."

"Hah, ya see," the krogan said triumphantly. "Whadda I tell ya?"

The glare returned. "These people are imperial soldiers. I somehow doubt I'd be in any danger from them."

"We're marines," Kaidan muttered under his breath, then more loudly. "And you would be?"

"Urdnot Wrex," the krogan said. "Battlemaster, bounty hunter, mercenary, at your service. I came here to warn the doctor about a bounty that got posted for her pretty little head, but then she turned around and called me a liar."

"I did no such thing," Liara protested. "I simply don't see any reason why anyone would have reason to post a reward for doing me ill."

"Doctor, believe it or not, there might well be a reason," Kaidan said. "It's why we want to have a talk with you."

Liara's eyes widened. "What? But-but why? What is going on?"

"If you would come with us, we will explain," Kaidan said.

The asari looked at Kaidan warily. It seemed that with the notion of someone wanting to do her harm sinking in, Liara was feeling more than a bit uncertain as to Kaidan's own intentions.

"Might want to listen to him," Wrex put in. "I ain't the only merc that got wind of your bounty, and I know at least one other outfit was thinking of trying to cash in. You got real lucky me and those marines showed up first."

Kaidan frowned. "Wait, what do you mean another outfit?"

Wrex looked over at the marine. "A rival of mine, leads a small merc band. Pretty sure he got here about the same time as me. Surprised he ain't made an appearance yet."

That, did not sound good. Kaidan quickly activated his radio.

"Major Shepard, come in."

Static answered.

"Major Shepard, please respond."

"Lieutenant," Artemis answered again, "the major appears to be in a deadzone in the planet's communications grid. _Normandy_ is maneuvering to provide overwatch now."

"Artemis, be advised that there may be hostiles at the other dig site. We need to get a warning to the major immediately."

"Acknowledged lieutenant."

"Dr. T'Soni," Kaidan said, "we need you to come with us, now."

"But-what is going on!?" Liara demanded again.

"Doctor, there is no time to explain," Kaidan said. "I only have a single fireteam here. If there really are mercs coming after you, I can't guarantee your safety here."

It was at this point that one of the other asari finally intervened.

"Liara's safety here is not of concern," she said. "It would not be the first time mercenaries thought that a simple archeological survey was an easy target to steal from."

Wrex grunted. "That much's probably true. All of you are biotic, aren't ya?"

Kaidan looked at the cluster of feminine forms. There were five asari in total here, Liara included. He had seen what biotic asari were capable of on Eden Prime, and while the five researchers here were not likely to be as lethally capable as actual huntresses, they probably could put up some fight. That did not change Kaidan's orders however.

"Corporal, post your fireteam around this structure," Kaidan said over the radio. "Call for another squad to reinforce you and make sure no harm comes to the researchers, but do _not_ permit them to leave."

"Aye sir-wait, sir, one of the shuttles is taking off!"

"What!?"

Kaidan looked around, and noticed the very conspicuous absence of the krogan mercenary.

"Oh shit," he muttered, then to Liara. "Doctor, you will need to remain here until we can get you to Therum Base."

Without waiting for a response Kaidan charged out the door.

"Garrus, with me!"

The order was probably unnecessary as the turian was right behind him.

"Pilot, prepare to dust off once we're onboard. Destination is the beta dig site. Track the shuttle that just took off, I want to know if it's headed that way as well."

"Aye sir."

Kaidan prayed fervently that his worst fears would not come to pass. He did a bit more than pray, he also put in a call for reinforcements to meet him at the second dig site. As it was, half an hour later as he watched the rising cloud of an explosion at the site, the senior grade lieutenant was forced to recall one of the first lessons drilled into his head as part of officer training. Do not taunt Murphy.

* * *

Shepard regarded the krogan battlemaster, for that was what he was, standing before her. The krogan's demeanor was guarded but at the same time relaxed. There was no indication he was prepared to start shooting at least. Before Shepard could inquire as to what his business with her was, her radio came to life and a very frantic voice sounded.

"Major! Major Shepard! Are you there!?"

"This is Shepard," she responded aloud, partially to let the krogan know something else was demanding her attention. "Take a deep breath Alenko."

"Oh thank god," Kaidan said, the relief palpable in his tone. "When that crazy krogan took off in the shuttle, I didn't know what he was gonna do. And then he goes and crashes it right on top of you!"

"Well, he did crash it," Shepard said, and the krogan actually seemed to smirk at that, "though more on those guys shooting at us than on us."

"Still way too close ma'am," Kaidan did not seem reassured. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy. Hang one lieutenant, your crazy krogan is standing right in front of me and claims he has some business with me. Might as well get that settled."

"Wait, wha-"

Shepard closed the channel before Kaidan could get to protesting her decision, save all of them some time.

"So I'm a crazy krogan hmm?" Wrex said, somehow smirking even more.

"What else would you call your little stunt?" Shepard retorted. "How'd you even walk away from that?"

"By not being in the shuttle when it touched down," Wrex said. "Jumped out high up enough that I wouldn't get caught in the blast."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "You jumped."

"Course, was the only way to avoid getting my own hide roasted."

The major looked up, not that she could see that much with all the dust still swirling around.

"Pretty high jump. Even with biotics not sure how you'd be able to cushion your fall enough to survive."

"Heh, biotics nothing," Wrex said, slapping the side of his armor. "Emergency jetpack. Enough juice to put me down without me breaking my neck, not much use for anything else."

Shepard nodded. "Clever. So, you say you've got business with me. I assume it doesn't involve seeing me dead, as otherwise you wouldn't have kamikazed your shuttle onto those bandits instead of me."

Wrex tilted his head and gave what the major could only describe as a beady look.

"You know, there's a pretty big bounty on your ass. That was probably why those guys were waiting for you."

"Well, any officer worth her salts is bound to have one posted by the Batarian Hegemony," Shepard said with a bit of flourish. Her expression hardened. "You looking to cash in?"

"HAH! Quads no!" The krogan was actually grinning. "No, the payday I'm after is even bigger than yours, major."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Last I heard they were offering five million credits for my head on a platter. Who's the sorry bastard that topped that?"

The krogan chuckled. "Sorry bastard's right, and you know him too. The name, Saren, ring any bells?"

Shepard's expression did not change. Her hands did not move any closer to her weapons. And yet the major exuded a changed air, one of lethal intent. A lesser man might have felt just a tremor of instinctive fear. Wrex seemed to find the demeanor amusing from the way he continued to grin. After a moment the aura from the major receded and she opened a radio channel to Kaidan again.

"Lieutenant, what's your ETA?"

"Five minutes out major, and are you alright?"

"I'm fine Alenko. Did you find Dr. T'Soni?"

"Yes ma'am, I left a detail to keep an eye on her before heading your way."

"Alright. Once you get here, secure the crash site and lead the search, see if you can find anything that'll help us identify the mercs that jumped me."

"Yes ma'am. And, the krogan?"

Not for one moment had Shepard averted her gaze from Wrex. "He and I have, business."

Before Kaidan could protest, again, Shepard closed the channel. Again.

"My familiarity with krogan, courtesies, is only passing," Shepard said. "So as not to offend the crazy krogan, do I call you Urdnot or Wrex?"

Said crazy krogan chuckled. "Wrex is fine, major. Urdnot's my clan name. If you called me that, I wouldn't know if you were talking to me or my brother or my bloody shaman."

"Sounds good to me." The nonchalance disappeared from Shepard's voice. "So if you're after Saren, what're you doing here in Therum?"

"Probably same reason as you," Wrex said. "Got a lead on that asari archeologist and came to have a little chat with her about her, ah, mother."

"And you know about Matriarch Benezia, how?"

Seeing as Shepard only knew about Benezia and Liara because of the huntresses killed on Eden Prime, plus the Garrus and C-SEC's sleuthing. If some random bounty hunter, albeit an apparently highly competent one, could pick up that same trail, somewhere along the chain they had a security problem.

"I know about Benezia," Wrex said, "and her connection to Saren, cause I've taken jobs from them in the past."

Shepard's eyes narrowed. "Weapons hold sergeant, that's an order!"

The only reason the Mako's turret did not shift was because it was already aimed squarely at Wrex. Nonetheless Shepard did not even need the link to the AFV's systems that Artemis provided her with to know Ashley was seriously contemplating pulling the trigger. The way Wrex regarded her, the krogan obviously understood the kind of risk he was taking here.

"I presume you're no longer in their employment, if you're after the bounty on Saren?"

"Got that right," Wrex said. "There was always something off about Saren, but lately even Benezia has seemed off her rockers. And around the time when Saren's bounty got bumped way up, one was also put out for Benezia's daughter, but not for the matriarch herself. Doesn't take much to put two and two together."

Wrex was right about that much, and Shepard was busying Artemis with verifying the krogan's story. The response was not quite instantaneous however, some of the information required querying out of system data sources.

"So how much is Saren's head worth?" Shepard asked to try and give Artemis a bit more time to get the responses.

"A cool twenty-five million," Wrex said.

Shepard let out a low whistle. "That's retirement amounts of money. Though, maybe not for a krogan, you might need to start working again after the first century or two."

"Retiring is for chumps," Wrex said with equal humor. "And I got bigger plans than just sitting on my ass all day."

"That's good," Shepard said. "They say that's one of the first sign of senility."

The banter back and forth was not entirely pointless, the two were more or less getting a feel for the other and whether they could be trusted. While there were bits and pieces of humor interjected, their demeanors shifted whenever one felt a certain emphasis was necessary.

"Saren's not the only one that got a bigger bounty stuck on his head within the last week," Wrex continued. "Yours got doubled."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "So my corpse is worth ten million now? I suppose I should be flattered." Her lips thinned. "So who has a death wish?"

"You do know how bounties like this work, right?" Wrex replied, with his tone implying Shepard might just lose a bit of his respect if she answered no.

"Of course," Shepard said dryly. "The money's deposited in an escrow account, usually with that outfit operating out of Omega, and the first gang to provide sufficient evidence that they were behind the untimely demise of the target gets paid, after the agency takes their cut of course. But seeing as you're bringing it up at all and you're obviously not stupid enough to make a go at that, let's just get to the point and have you say you think Saren is behind my new bounty."

The krogan grinned, widely, again. "Knew you were smart the moment I laid eyes on you, major."

"Flattery will only get you shot by my brother," Shepard said, allowing her own mouth to quirk into a grin, for a moment. "That's a lot of money we're talking about. Are Spectres that well paid?"

"Wouldn't know," Wrex said with a shrug. "But he wouldn't need to be, he's got Benezia, and you don't become a respected matriarch without having run into a few opportunities over the centuries, and making the most of them."

That Shepard found a reasonable enough explanation.

"That all sounds fine, but we've still got this one little loose end here. You're after Saren for his bounty, and you came here looking for Dr. T'Soni. So what were you doing riding to my rescue?"

"Well," Wrex drawled, "the way I figure it, seeing as Saren seems to want both of you and seeing as you obviously intend to hang into the good doctor, if I tag along, better than even odds I'll get my shot at Saren."

"Tag along," Shepard repeated.

"Sure. You got that scrawny turian along, wouldn't you prefer a brain that came with some real muscles?"

"I'm going to tell Garrus you said that," Shepard said even as her own thoughts raced.

The admiralty was of course going to shit kittens when they found out about this, assuming Shepard agreed. The question then was how good an idea was this. Shepard could see some advantages, her ground team was still a bit short in manpower and a krogan battlemaster was a formidable warrior. Having one along would be like having an entire extra fireteam. But Wrex was a mercenary, a bounty hunter, and so there was the question of reliability even before the fact that he was an alien came into play. Shepard had killed plenty of krogans in the years of her service to the crown, quite a few served in the pirate and slaver bands that preyed upon the Empire's colonies, or tried to at least.

"So say you do tag along," Shepard said, "and you get to claim the bounty after we put Saren down. What's in it for me? I mean, sure you're a battlemaster and all that, but if I wanted more muscle I could just as easily whistle up a marine platoon, or even fleet support. What else do you bring to the table, besides your charm and wit?"

"Well for starters," Wrex said, sounding even more nonchalant as the major, "I could probably eat that platoon of yours for lunch and still be hungry for seconds. We krogans have been forced to wise up to how quantity ain't always a quality all its own. Second, I picked up quite a bit of intel while I worked for Saren and Benezia. We work together, I figure we've got a better shot at finding Saren."

Now that was interesting. "That intel is what led you to Dr. T'Soni?"

"That and that bounty for the doctor I mentioned," Wrex said. "The timing didn't seem like a coincidence."

That was interesting, Shepard mused.

 _Artemis, you got confirmation on any of this yet?_

 _Yes major. As the krogan said, the bounty for your death has increased to ten million credits and that of Saren Arterius to twenty-five million credits. There is also indeed an outstanding bounty for Dr. Liara T'Soni, alive for one million credits, dead for five hundred thousand credits._

So Saren and Benezia, assuming they were the ones that posted the bounty, did seem prepared to make some effort to get Liara alive.

"If this intel you've got is any good, then I can see a way for you to, tag along," Shepard said aloud.

"Oh it's good," Wrex assured her.

"We'll see about that." Shepard looked up. "Ah, and it looks like the good lieutenant has arrived."

With the cavalry too seeing as three assault shuttles were inbound. That would mean plenty of manpower to sift through the smoking crater Wrex had created. Shepard idly wondered how many more they might end up making together. And how much bigger they would be.

* * *

As the largest mineral and fuel refineries for the sector, Therum warranted the presence of both a major navy station in orbit and an army base groundside. It was to the latter that Liara was taken for her own safety, and thus where Shepard and her crew headed to interview the archeologist. Being an army base of course it was filled with soldiers, and lots of them at that. A full armored division with mechanized infantry support called the base home, so there was probably little risk of Liara coming to harm from any further attempts to kidnap or kill her.

"How is she holding up?" Shepard asked as she and Kaidan walked down the hall.

"Fine ma'am," Kaidan responded. "In fact indications are she's more annoyed than anything about being pulled off the dig." The lieutenant shrugged. "Scientists, you know how they tend to have somewhat skewed priorities."

"That's putting it mildly," Shepard mumbled. "Alright, I'll sit down and have a chat with the good doctor. You and Garrus work out what Wrex knows. If his intel is really as useful as he claims it is, I'll pull the strings to get him aboard."

"Yes ma'am," Kaidan said before peeling off.

Shepard allowed herself a slight chuckle. Had the lieutenant sounded any less enthusiastic she could have probably accused him of outright insubordination.

The soldier standing guard outside the questioning room came to attention at Shepard's approach and even snapped off a salute. Shepard responded, out of consideration that this was an army facility, and walked through the door that was held open for her. Inside sat an asari that matched the physical features of Dr. Liara T'Soni, assuming of course the identification documents had not been altered. Shepard was about 98% confident the originals were genuine.

"Dr. T'Soni?"

Liara rose. "Yes?"

"Major Evangeline Shepard," the major introduced herself, "Imperial Cadre. My apologies for the wait."

"I have been apologized to by quite a few people major," Liara said somewhat tartly, "and I doubt if even half of them actually meant it. I would much prefer to get a straight answer."

"Fair enough," Shepard said as she took a seat across from Liara. Once the asari sat back down the major continued. "You have been taken into custody, Dr. T'Soni, because you are a person of interest in the Empire's investigation on the Eden Prime attack."

Liara's eyes widened. "What? But-that's ridiculous, I was here on Therum when the attack happened."

"Ah, so you have heard of it."

"Of course," Liara said just a bit defensively. "That was all the news talked about when I came in for supplies last week."

"Well, what the news probably did not mention was that the attack was led by a turian Spectre by the name of Saren Arterius, and he was escorted by asari commandos. Commandos whom were identified as part of the retinue of Matriarch Benezia, your mother."

Liara's eyes widened. "That-that's impossible, my mother would never countenance something like that!"

"That remains to be seen," Shepard said. "At present we are trying to locate her and we were hoping you might be of assistance in that regard."

The wariness returned to Liara's expression. "I'm afraid I would be of little help there. I have not spoken to her for several years."

"Oh?"

The asari visibly bristled. "That is a personal family matter, major. I would ask that you show the courtesy of not prying."

"Dr. T'Soni, I just came back from getting shot at by heavy weapons at the second dig site your team was excavating," Shepard said bluntly. "I'm afraid privacy is not very high on my list of priorities right now."

Liara gaped at Shepard for several seconds. "What? But, but what about the team there? The researchers, the field techs?"

"Two of the researchers had been executed by the mercs," Shepard said more sympathetically. "There was one survivor. I'm sorry."

"Oh goddess," Liara uttered. "Why? Why would they do that?"

"Indications are the mercs were actually after you, Dr. T'Soni."

Liara's head snapped up. "What!?"

"Shortly after the attack on Eden Prime, a bounty was posted for your capture," Shepard continued. "We suspect Saren was the one that posted it."

"But," Liara tried, "but why? I'm just an archeologist."

"An archeologist that specializes in protheans."

"What? What does that have to do anything?"

By this point Shepard had enough biometric data to know that Liara was entirely earnest in her protestations. The asari really knew nothing about what her mother might be up to. Time to find out if she could be trusted. Shepard activated the console built into the table.

"Artemis, display rendering of the Old Machine."

The holographic projector lit up, showing the cuttlefish-like ship.

"What?" Liara said in confusion. "What is that?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," Shepard said. "Does this look prothean to you?"

"Prothean?" Liara's eyes narrowed, apparently forgetting all about her mother and the attack on Eden Prime. "You believe this to be prothean?"

"You're the expert doctor," Shepard said.

The asari stared intently at the hologram as it rotated, showing the unknown ship from all angles. After a minute or so of silent examination she leaned back.

"It, might well be."

Now they were getting somewhere. "And your reasoning, doctor?"

"The, lines," Liara said, obviously struggling to form her statement in a way that did not devolve into technical gibberish, "they are reminiscent of the single largest intact prothean artifact that we have."

Shepard's own eyes narrowed. Now that Liara had brought it up, the major was able to see the similarities herself.

"The Citadel."

Liara nodded enthusiastically. "The cephalopod like shape is unlike anything we've found previously, but there are so few surviving examples of their technology, that means little. This, this could be the find of the century. Perhaps even of the millennia. An intact prothean ship, if its databanks are still functional imagine what we could learn about their civilization!"

"A shame then that Saren is using it to attack human worlds."

That broke through the momentary euphoria Liara was experiencing.

"What?"

"This, Old Machine, was the spearhead of the attack on Eden Prime," Shepard said. She was nearing the point where if Liara did not agree to cooperate with the Empire, they might well have to detail her for security reasons. "Third Fleet lost two dreadnaughts and half a dozen cruisers when they engaged. Combined with ground losses, the Empire suffered close to eight thousand casualties."

"Goddess," Liara whispered.

"If this ship is truly prothean in origin," Shepard continued, "it stands to reason that a specialist in the prothean civilization might be of some help in understanding and controlling the ship."

"You think that's why a bounty was placed on me?" Liara said.

"It certainly makes sense."

"But I'm hardly the only expert on the protheans," Liara said. "There are countless other researchers, not just asari, that possess similar if not greater expertise. I mean, I've only spent a few decades studying them."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Only a few decades?"

Liara seemed to realize how that sounded. "My apologies, major. I sometimes, forget the differences in longevity of other species. In asari terms, I am barely an adult."

Shepard pulled the relevant biographical record. "Well, you may only just be an adult, but I can only hope to look that good when I hit 106."

Liara cracked a slight smile at the remark. "In regards to your point however, I'm afraid I do not understand why I might warrant such specific attention."

"What of your connection to Benezia?" Shepard asked.

The asari archeologist frowned. "Setting aside the fact that I'm still not convinced of my mother's involvement in this affair, as I said previously, it has been several years since I last spoke with her. I'm afraid I would not even know how to contact her directly right now."

"I see," Shepard said.

It seemed this was turning into a dead end. Liara looked back at the projection of the unknown dreadnaught and frowned. Shepard remained silent, letting her work through her thoughts.

"Major, do you know why, Saren, attacked Eden Prime?" Liara asked.

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "I do."

"But, you won't tell me?"

"The details of the attack are classified," Shepard stated. "If I were to tell you, we would have to detain you until such time as the imperial government determines the information is no longer sensitive."

Liara's lips thinned. "Did the attack, have something to do with the protheans?"

"Dr. T'Soni," Shepard said sternly. "Please don't try to fish for information, otherwise I might have to order you be detained anyway."

"Hear me out major," Liara said. "You came looking for me on Therum, ostensibly to ask me about my mother. But you also had questions about the protheans. You showed me this ship that might be prothean. What I think is that it isn't just my connection to my mother that you are interested in, but also my expertise on the protheans."

A moment passed before Shepard made her response.

"There is a possibility that such expertise might be useful," the major finally said. "There is also an open question of how useful it might be."

Liara clasped her hands together. "Major, if this, Old Machine, really is a prothean warship of some sort, then I cannot let slip away the opportunity to investigate it. To see it with my own eyes. What this, Saren, has done with it is a travesty. The ship should be studied, preserved, as the priceless relic it is. Not employed as a weapon of war."

The eyebrow was back up. "Doctor, the first time you get to see the ship in person might well be the last thing you see, period."

"I am aware of the risks major," Liara stated. "And I believe them to be worth it."

That sounded more than a bit incredulous coming from an archeologist. Shepard made no effort to hide the disbelief from her expression.

"You are not convinced," Liara said, more statement than question.

"No, I can't say I am," Shepard said. "Doctor, you seem to be treating this matter from a historical, archeological perspective. While I admire your dedication to your work, my primary concern is to keep Saren from using the ship to threaten more imperial subjects. If that requires destroying the ship outright, I will not hesitate to do so. Can the same be said of you?"

Liara's jaw noticeably tightened. "You speak too casually of such an action, major. Would you be so blithe if it was a holy relic of your own people?"

Shepard's eyes hardened. "Let me be clear here, Dr. T'Soni. While my actions may be direct, they are made with full consideration of the ramifications. In this case, I am well aware that destroying the ship might also irrevocably put beyond our reach the secrets of the prothean race. But if the choice is between sacrificing the lives of my fellow citizens, of my fellow servicemen and women, and preserving the relic of a long dead civilization, or of even my own civilization, I know which I would choose. I would choose the living over the dead."

There was a definite flicker of anger in Liara's eyes now. Shepard was after all, if not exactly disparaging the work that Liara had dedicated her life to, at least making dismissing its significance to a certain extent. That was not likely to engender much goodwill from the asari.

"I hope you do not expect such an attitude to encourage my cooperation, major," Liara said coldly.

"There is the question of how much of that cooperation is necessary, doctor," Shepard responded frankly. "You claim you do not know of your mother's activities, a claim I believe. In addition, it is clear that you do not know much about this mysterious prothean ship. That being the case, as you yourself said, there are plenty of other experts that could be consulted. Considering the sensitivity of the matter, it would likely serve me better to find someone within the Empire that I would have less difficulty getting security clearance for to show the rest of the records we took."

"The rest, of the records?" Liara said, her interest noticeably piqued.

Shepard said nothing in response and simply stared at Liara. The asari pursed her lips.

"What do you want from me, major?"

After a moment Shepard leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table. "The way I see it, Dr. T'Soni, you have a bit of a problem. Someone, potentially your own mother, is after you, dead or alive, for reasons that may be related to the Eden Prime attack. At the same time that attack has revealed the existence of a heretofore unknown remnant of prothean civilization. Lending me your assistance provides probably the best opportunity you'll get to find out who is after you and why, and also a chance to actually examine this prothean remnant, assuming we don't all get killed by it beforehand."

"That is supposed to entice me?" Liara said dryly.

"You mean it doesn't?" Shepard countered.

The asari seemed to consider the point for a few moments. "Alright, I admit that I do want to be involved with that. Not just to learn more about the protheans, but to prove that my mother isn't involved with this insanity. But, you don't seem that interested in actually getting my assistance."

"Well I wouldn't say that," Shepard said. "It is certainly true that I'd have a lot easier time getting the admiralty to sign off on an imperial specialist joining my crew. On the other hand, my instincts are telling me that you specifically know something important enough that Saren wanted you working for him or silenced permanently. What I don't know is what that something is, and so far you haven't told me anything that might qualify. So Dr. T'Soni, are you going to be the one to break my intuition's streak?"

Liara fell silent again, this time in deep thought. The way her expressions shifted seemed a pretty good indication of her progress, or perhaps lack therefore. Or maybe the good doctor simply did not like where her thoughts were taking her.

"Major, what do you know about the extinction of the protheans?"

Shepard shrugged. "Not much, just that most archeologists believe they died out about 50,000 years ago."

"Exactly," Liara said. "Not much is what everyone knows. As far as we can tell the protheans controlled a galaxy spanning empire before they seemed to simply disappear. What happened to them is one of the great unsolved mysterious of galactic history. There are a lot of hypothesis, but little in the way of hard evidence."

The major nodded to indicate she was listening. She did not interrupt however.

"Most archeologists have, well, more or less given up on that particular conundrum. I'm considered something of an, eccentric, for still working on it."

While there was a tint of embarrassment in that statement, Shepard also heard determination and even a bit of pride. That bode well.

"And what is your hypothesis, Dr. T'Soni?" she asked.

Liara took a deep breath. She had obviously shared this with others before, and likely been ridiculed for it. Nonetheless the archeologist answered in a serious and professional tone.

"I believe the protheans were wiped out by some force. A force that is cyclical."

Shepard frowned. A slight pressure was building in her head but she ignored it.

"Cyclical?"

Liara nodded. "The actual evidence for this is extremely sparse, major, but there is evidence of major extinction events at suspiciously fixed epochs stretching back several hundred thousand years at least. Epho, in the Zelene System, was subjected to kinetic bombardment some 300,000 years ago. Aphras and Tosal Nym, in the Xe Cha System, appear to have suffered similar devastation. Joab, Bothros, Etamis. The list goes on and on."

"How do you know these events are not simply the result of some interstellar war fought in those eras?" Shepard asked.

Liara shook her head vigorously. "These were acts of extermination, major. Whomever bombarded these worlds did so with the explicit intent to wipe out all life on them. In many instances they also rendered these worlds uninhabitable. What species do you know of would be so wasteful?"

That was a good point. Shepard grimaced and massaged her temple. The pressure was starting to prickle into a mild migraine.

"And what exactly is the length of this suspiciously fixed epoch?" Shepard asked.

"Approximately 50,000 years," Liara said softly.

Shepard froze, her eyes locked on Liara's. Fifty thousand years, around when the protheans themselves went extinct. Which meant if the protheans had indeed been wiped out in a repeating cycle, they were due for another round. The pain sharpened. Shepard frowned, grabbing hold of the table to try to steady herself.

"Major?" Liara said, noticeably worried.

Shepard barely heard her. In fact she did not even see the asari across from her. Instead what flashed before Shepard's eyes was the visage of a massive cityscape filled with towering angular skyscrapers, in the moment a whirling firestorm engulfed them. She saw the Citadel, tinted by the reddish hue of the background, the wards hanging empty with nary a thing flying above them. She bore witness to a battlefield turned charnel house, countless corpses of races beyond her imagination strewn across the ground. And finally before her gaze, an entire world fallen silent and sinking into darkness. That was the last thing Shepard recalled before blacking out.

End of Chapter 8

Mass Effect had a really annoying asymmetry of information. People seemed to only know enough that the writers did not have to spend much time on exposition, like how everyone knew about the prothean beacon and Saren's attack on Eden Prime, while they were skeptical on everything that might have allowed the plot to move forward more quickly. I know why they did it that way, but the sheer blatantness made the entire thing really, really annoying.

The tension between Liara and Shepard might seem forced, but one must keep in mind there isn't much in the way of trust as of yet. The two have radically different priorities, and they have not yet had an opportunity to establish trust and confidence in each other yet. In fact all of Shepard's recruits will be taking some time to feel each other out. Garrus is having an easier time of it, the turian is probably more than a bit surprised on how similar in some respects serving on an imperial warship is to turian military society. Anyway, the point is since this is prose and not a game, I have the space to expand upon how the crew of the _Normandy_ grow closer to one another instead of having it all happen in the background. For them to grow closer however, they need to start out a bit more apart.

Evangeline is the younger sibling, that was a typo on my part that's been corrected.

Hmm? I'm not sure if I'm doing anything special with religion, yet at least.


	10. Chapter 9

_The Terran Empire's campaign to destroy the pirate factions that participated in the Skyllian Blitz came to a climax with the Battle of Torfan. Pirate organizations evicted from previous sanctuaries converged on the moon, hoping to find time to regroup and wait out the Empire's fury. Imperial Intelligence however successfully tracked the movement of the fleeing raiders and the Empire deployed the entirety of its Second Fleet to ensure the pirates would not simply be defeated but annihilated. When the hundred plus ships of the fleet emerged into the system, they were met by half as many pirate vessels. The numerical disparity did not faze the Empire's forces and the fleet charged headlong to secure the moon's orbit._

 _What the galactic public was not aware of at the time was that the Empire launched the attack in hopes of not simply crushing the bulk of the surviving pirates in one stroke, but also to capture or kill a number of high ranking Batarian Hegemony officers that were reported to be at Torfan. The Hegemony's support for pirates and slavers was even back then something of an open secret and the Empire's frustration at the Council's unwillingness to call their erstwhile client race to account was a significant factor in humanity's refusal to join the Citadel. The need to actually attempt the live capture of these officers was what prompted the Empire to put boots on the ground instead of simply bombarding Torfan until it was sterilized. And the officer that was ultimately responsible for the successful capture of those officers was one Lieutenant Evangeline Shepard of the Imperial Terran Marine Corps. The cost to the lieutenant's own forces was extreme and Shepard would wear the stigma of a ruthless, even heartless woman for many years to come, all in service to her sovereign. That she bore this stain without hesitation was what ultimately convinced the Imperial Cadre that she was ready to join their ranks. It was a decision that the rest of the galaxy would have ample reason to applaud in due time._

 _-Forward Unto Twilight: The Terran Empire_

Chapter 9

Experientia docet

It was a beach. A very pretty one at that, with the foamy waves of the ocean lapping at the white sands. Then there was the sun, whose warm light sparkled brightly across the water. It was a paradise, one untouched by the hand of civilization. And it sent a chill down Shepard's spine as she stared numbly at this picturesque visage.

A loud gasp sounded as Shepard shot up on the bed. Somehow the medical instrumentation avoided being dislodged from her body, but anything that was expected to withstand treating a Cadre needed to be robust. The moment of panic passed almost immediately as Shepard took in where she was. The sight of Dr. Chakwas approaching confirmed that this was the _Normandy's_ medical bay.

"Major," the doctor said. "Are you with us?"

Shepard rubbed the back of her neck. "Probably. What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Chakwas said. "You were speaking with that asari archeologist, Liara, when you suddenly blacked out. The cameras didn't pick up anything out of the ordinary, though Artemis detected a noticeable elevation of neuro-activity right beforehand."

Shepard frowned, thinking back. The imagery of the beach was fading already, replaced by far grimmer scenes. The destruction of that city, the abandoned Citadel, the corpses stacked atop another on that battlefield. Shepard retched and nearly threw up as the overpowering memory of the smell, and even taste, forced its way to the surface.

"Major?" Chakwas said, taking hold of her shoulder.

"Water."

A glass was promptly presented to Shepard and the major chugged it down just as quickly. She could still taste a lingering smokiness in her mouth, but for the moment it was subdued enough that she did not feel like emptying her stomach. Said stomach growled, signaling that there was not much to be emptied to begin with.

"How long was I out this time?" Shepard asked.

"Four hours," Chakwas answered. "Dr. T'Soni has been undergoing some very, rigorous, questioning to determine if she had any involvement with your incapacitation."

"Cease the questioning," Shepard ordered, "my authority. The doctor didn't do this to me."

Chakwas nodded and proceeded to relay the directive while Shepard worked to get her bearings.

 _Artemis, did you get any visual telemetry when I blanked out?_

 _A limited amount, major. A city being destroyed, the Citadel, the presumed aftermath of a great battle, and a planet._

Shepard pursed her lips thoughtfully. _Could this be part of that, payload, you detected got dumped into my head by that beacon?_

 _A reasonable hypothesis, major._

 _I don't suppose any more of it is accessible now?_

 _No major._

Shepard sighed. Hopefully unlocking more of that data cache would not require knocking her out again. That was getting old really fast. She moved to get off the bed.

"And where do you think you're going?" Chakwas immediately moved to block her.

"I'm fine doc," Shepard assured the older woman. "My implants read all clear, and if it's all the same to you I'd like to get into something a bit more dignified than this blanket."

Chakwas gave a snort. "Not until I've completed my tests. This is the second time you've been laid up like this and we need to understand what is causing it."

Shepard frowned. "And how long are these tests going to take?"

The major's tone was a few degrees colder than was her usual wont when speaking with Chakwas.

"Another hour or so," the doctor said with a knowing smile. "You are free to do some paperwork in bed, but I want you under observation so we can get some baseline readings for at least that long."

Shepard held the doctor's gaze for a moment or two longer before nodding in ascent. "Alright doctor, another hour." She cracked a wry smile. "And not a minute longer."

Chakwas gave a snort. "I shudder to think this is how you treat medical practitioners you respect."

The doctor proceeded to her console, not wasting any of the sixty minutes the major had graciously granted her. Shepard herself settled back into the bed, her mind already busy with more pertinent matters.

Her being knocked unconscious was obviously related to whatever the prothean beacon had done to her before its destruction, the question was it. It was unlikely in the extreme that the data payload just coincidentally started to unfurl during her conversation with Liara, something had to have triggered it. Shepard replayed the conversation back in her head, courtesy of both her own photographic memory supplemented by the recordings from the room's cameras. There, mere moments before she blacked out, Liara had begun talking about a cycle. Shepard frowned, recalling another instance where a cycle was brought up, back on Eden Prime. When Saren invited Nihlus to join with him, to stop the cycle.

A flare of pain shot through Shepard's head and the major gripped it, trying to fight off the sensation.

"Major?" Chakwas said.

Shepard shook her head, the pain thankfully receding already.

"I'm alright, I think."

The doctor did not look convinced. "There was just a spike of brain activity, coinciding with your implants starting to desync."

Shepard did a quick check of her own. "It's passed, whatever it was. The implants are nominal again."

"For now," Chakwas said. "I'm going to run a full diagnostic. And no buts major! Something is obviously wrong and I'm not prepared to let you risk yourself out there until I've had a crack at figuring out what."

This time Shepard did not protest. At the same time, she did note that the doctor had not rescinded her permission for Shepard to continue doing some work, so long as she stayed in bed.

 _Artemis, summon Lieutenant Alenko and Sergeant Williams. And have them bring Dr. T'Soni with them._ And after a brief thought. _And Garrus too._

This was technically a joint investigation with C-SEC after all, it would be impolite to say the least to leave the turian out of the loop.

 _Yes major._

It was close to twenty minutes before the two marines arrived with a noticeably nervous looking asari archeologist and a concerned looking turian officer. Chakwas shot Shepard a knowing look. The major at least had the courtesy to give a sheepish smile.

"Ma'am, good to see you up," Kaidan said, "umm, more or less."

The smile was no longer sheepish as Shepard directed it at the lieutenant. It also did not reach the major's eyes. After letting him sweat for a few seconds she got down to business.

"Dr. T'Soni. My apologies for the inconvenience you have endured as a result of my incapacitation."

"That is quite alright major," Liara said, "especially seeing as you took immediate steps to mitigate them. For that you have my thanks."

Shepard nodded, and pursed her lips. "Do you feel up to continuing our discussion, doctor?"

"I am, but, what of yourself major?"

"Well I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't," Shepard said, cracking a smirk.

The sound of a throat clearing reminded the major that hers was not the only opinion on that point that mattered. Still Chakwas made no move to outright forbid this conversation so Shepard plowed ahead while she still had the chance.

"Before we go further doctor," the major said, "have you made a decision on how much you want to cooperate with us? With the understanding that you'll need to be given access to a lot more confidential intelligence in the process, and that access comes with certain obligations."

Liara pursed her lips. "I think, you are doing something very important, major. And I think I should help you in the endeavor. I will accept those obligations to do so, major."

Shepard nodded, giving Liara an approving but also appreciative smile.

"Saren's objective in attacking Eden Prime was to access an intact prothean beacon that the Empire had unearthed," the major stated.

Liara inhaled sharply, the ramifications of this revelation obviously racing through her head.

"Whatever it was he wanted from it, he got," the major continued. "What exactly that is however we're still unclear on."

"A prothean beacon," Liara said reverently. "An intact one at that. Please, oh please tell me Saren did not manage to steal it away."

The faces the others made behind Liara were an interesting mixture. Kaidan looked away nonchalantly as innocently as he could, Ashley was almost rolling her eyes, and Garrus, assuming Shepard was reading her turian expressions correctly, seemed almost amused.

"Sorry doc," Shepard said, offering at least some sympathy for the crestfallen expression Liara gave her. "It blew up after I tried to access it."

The disappointed look turned into one of mild confusion.

"What? It, blew up after you tried to access it?" Liara repeated.

Shepard nodded.

"But, was the beacon somehow damaged beforehand?"

"Not as far as my sensors could tell," the major said.

The asari rubbed her chin thoughtfully. Apparently that motion was universal.

"That is unexpected. Merely accessing a beacon should not cause it to be destroyed. Were you able to get any data out of it?"

"Some, but it's all locked up in here," Shepard said, giving her skull a rap of the knuckle. "A few fragments were unlocked during our conversation, that seems to be the reason I blacked out, but it's evident there's more still inaccessible."

That elicited curious looks all about.

"Oh? What were you able to access?" Liara asked, her voice carrying with it an infectious enthusiasm.

Shepard's immediate response was a raised eyebrow and the asari seemed to realize how that probably sounded.

"Apologies major, that was rather crass of me," Liara said.

"No harm," Shepard said, even if the eyebrow stayed up for a bit longer. "And as for what I saw, Artemis, project."

A moment later the series of images that had flashed through Shepard's head were floating in the air. The others looked at them intently, none more so than Liara. From the frowns and quizzical expressions, most of them had no idea what to make of the pictures.

"That's obviously the Citadel," Garrus said. "Not sure about any of the others."

"Not sure I want to know about the others," Ashley said. "Especially that battlefield."

The asari did not yet comment, instead continuing to stare intently at the images.

"That planet," she finally said. "I wonder, is the imagery complete enough for us to determine its location from the stars in the background?"

Now that was a good thought.

"Artemis?" Shepard prompted her AI partner.

"I can conduct a dictionary search, major," Artemis responded, "but the resolution of the image introduces a significant margin for error, which will increase the search time-"

"-and decrease the confidence in any results," Shepard finished for the AI. "Dedicate some background cycles to it anyway and let us know when you have something."

"Acknowledged major."

"Well at least that's something," Shepard said. "Or maybe not, we'll have to wait and see."

The others nodded, the impatience almost oozing off of Liara. Shepard suppressed a chuckle.

"You said that those, images, were unlocked during our conversation?" Liara asked.

Shepard nodded but said nothing further, waiting for Liara to get to the point. The asari pursed her lips, seemingly hesitant to quite do so.

"In that case, there is a possibility that more yet awaits?"

"Maybe?" Shepard said with a shrug. "It's not like we really know what is going on here."

Liara took a deep breath, as if bracing herself. "I have a, suggestion that might allow us to investigate further."

"Oh?"

"I'm not sure how familiar you are with asari physiology," Liara began, "but my species has the ability to mentally link with the minds of others. It, allows us to exchange thoughts, memories, and the like. If we-"

Shepard had already put the pieces together and gave a shake of her head, cutting Liara off.

"I'm sorry doctor, but that is presently not an option."

The disappointment was palpable on Liara's expression. "Is it a concern about safety, major? Or privacy? I assure you-"

Shepard again shook her head, forestalling further words from Liara. "I'm a Cadre, doctor, meaning I risk my life all the time. And with an AI partner, anything I do Artemis can also see. The issue is one of security." The major tapped her temple. "My head is full of secrets, secrets that are so above the classification levels of everyone here that if you were to learn of any, or are even suspected of having come into possession of any, the Empire would almost certainly require you to be sequestered for a very, very long time, at minimum."

And kill you if you resisted, went the unspoken warning.

"I see," Liara said, still sounding disappointed but also understanding. "I, apologize for suggesting it, major."

"There's no harm in proposing something so long as you accept it might be turned down," Shepard said. "At the same time, if things do get bad enough that we are out of other options, knowing that it's available is useful in and of itself."

Liara nodded, accepting the assuagement that Shepard intended her words to be.

"That all being said, I did want to discuss something with you that might help us further unravel whatever is in my head," the major continued. "Specifically, the last topic we had gotten to before I blacked out."

Liara took only a moment to recall said topic. "The cycles of extinction."

Shepard nodded. Thankfully this time she felt no buildup of a new migraine.

"What would you say the images that we pulled out of my head is indicative of?"

Gasps sounded all about, not least from Liara herself. In some respects the connection should have been obvious. Conversely sometimes the obvious was the obvious because one's attention was not drawn to it.

"Then, you are suggesting that the information you received from the beacon relates to the prothean extinction?" Liara said almost reverently.

"Maybe," Shepard responded rather nonchalantly. "But what interests me more is something that Saren said on Eden Prime. He said something about saving the galaxy from a cycle."

The gasps this time came from Ashley and Kaidan, whom had physically been there to hear those words.

"That is interesting," Liara said thoughtfully. "That would suggest then Saren knows what caused the downfall of the protheans, and that whatever was on the beacon might serve as a way to avert it."

"Which makes it all the more imperative we track him down, if only to recover that intel," Shepard said. "Though, I'm not sure the admiralty is going to believe me without a lot more hard evidence."

To that Liara actually gave the major a sympathetic smile. "Welcome to my world, major. Some of the difficulty I've had in being taken seriously by the wider archeological society is my focus on the prothean extinction. Well, that and my relative youth."

Shepard leaned back into her bed, falling deep into thought. With Liara's input they had a bit more information to work with, at least with respect to Saren's possible motives. The problem was this did not produce any concrete leads that they could physically follow up. It was all well and good that they thought they knew the why of Saren's actions, but without knowing the what they still could not stop him.

"Kaidan," Shepard said. "What's the assessment on Wrex's intel?"

"Garrus and I have looked over bits of it," the lieutenant answered, "and there are definitely leads that can be followed up. Matriarch Benezia's financial holdings alone are considerable and it looks like even Saren had quite a few business interests sprinkled about the galaxy. There is however a slight catch."

The marine glanced over at Garrus, prompting the turian to continue the explanation. The way Garrus' mandibles twitched indicated he understood well that Kaidan had lobbed him a rather hot potato with that qualifier.

"As the lieutenant indicated, Wrex did manage to get us a lot of raw intel to work with," Garrus began. "One financial stake in particular looks like a very promising lead. Have you heard of Synthetic Insights, major?"

Shepard nodded. "A Citadel company that engages in the development of AI, one of only four in Council space to be permitted to do so."

Garrus responded with one of his own. "I suppose if there was any company you'd know off the top of your head, that'd be the one. Anyway, considering Saren's involvement with the geth, his and Benezia's stake in SI might be indicative of something."

Shepard's lips thinned. "Maybe. But even if it does, I presume this is where the complication in trying to follow up on this lead comes in?"

"You presume correctly major," Garrus said. "Synthetic Insights' work doesn't exactly make it very popular in Council space and few places are willing to host one of their research centers. In fact SI has only two major research facilities that actively engage in AI research. One is located on the asari world of Illium, and the other is on Noveria. If Saren and Benezia had any sort of private projects that they were sponsoring, they would almost certainly have been conducted at one of those two labs."

"Somehow," Shepard said slowly, "I doubt Synthetic Insights is just going to roll over and hand us the information we want."

"Probably not," Garrus agreed. "And in some ways it gets even worse. Illium is technically in Council space, but it enjoys several exemptions with respect to Council law because of its role in facilitating trade between the Asari Republics and the Terminus Systems. Novaria isn't even a Citadel world, it straddles the borders between Council space and the Terran Empire, and is technically a Terminus System even if a lot of Citadel based corporations have interests in it."

"So in other words your C-SEC credentials won't do us much good in either place."

"Unfortunately not, major."

"And that would be the complication in this lead," Shepard concluded.

To that Garrus nodded, leaving Shepard to ponder silently again.

"So is that lead a complete dead end on our side, or is there some way to bypass these obstacles?" the major asked.

"There is major," Garrus said, "but I'm afraid it's just not an option available to us."

Shepard cocked her head aside. "Oh? Might at least enlightening me as to what this option is?"

"You're already familiar with it ma'am," Garrus said. "After all, you met one of these operatives. Well, technically two."

That was all Shepard needed. "You're saying that a Spectre would be able to demand access to SI's records."

"Exactly."

The major took a few moments to consider the point. The way her eyes flickered was clear indication that she was working through quite a few additional aspects as well.

"Illium is technically still part of the Asari Republics," she finally said, "so a Spectre's authority would nominally be respected. Noveria is however as you stated not part of Council space. What good would Spectre status do there?"

"Noveria actually has a treaty with the Citadel that grants Spectres extraterritoriality," Garrus said, eliciting raised eyebrows all around. "Spectres still have to step lightly though, if they irritate the Noveria Development Corporation has substantial resources with which to bury them under red tape and other legal actions."

"In other words, you think in this instance the Council's resources are better suited to investigate," Shepard asked bluntly.

"In this case, I do major," Garrus answered with equal frankness.

"Alright," Shepard said, sounding less than enthused but obviously recognizing the practical reality, "send the data to C-SEC and the Council. We'll have to trust Palin to do what he can to make sure the Council doesn't try to cut us out. And Udina, I guess."

Without context Liara was the only one that did not express some hint of amusement at Shepard's last remarks. She was not left out for long however as Shepard looked over at here again.

"Well Dr. T'Soni, still up to joining our little jaunt?"

Liara nodded firmly. "Yes, major. Considering the gravity of the situation, and my mother's involvement in these atrocities, I couldn't live with myself if I stood aside and did nothing."

"Then welcome aboard the _Normandy_ ," Shepard said, extending a hand.

Liara took it without hesitation.

* * *

With its immediate mission concluded, the _Normandy_ was soon taking its leave of Therum. Where it was headed next was something of an open question however, seeing as despite the intel Wrex brought with him and Liara's agreement to cooperate there were presently no leads they themselves could pursue. This being the case, the frigate set course for Arcturus to pay a visit to the naval station there. The expedited nature of _Normandy's_ shakedown cruise had resulted in a few small technical problems slipping through the cracks and now was as good a time as any to get those dealt with before the tempo of operations started picking up.

The time it took them to reach the relay was also as good as any for Shepard to familiarize herself more with her growing crew, and it was with that intent that the major made her way through the infirmary to the lab in the back. Dr. Chakwas had taken the appropriation of what used to be her workspace rather well all things considered. Hopefully she would not actually have need of it during the rest of this cruise.

The doors slid open to reveal Liara hunched over her console, focused so intently that the archeologist did not even notice Shepard's entrance. They would need to work on that if she was to join them in the field. Shepard cleared her throat and Liara started slightly as she spun about.

"Oh, major. I didn't hear you."

"Evidently so," Shepard said, leaning against the doorway. "I trust you are settling in?"

"Umm yes, Dr. Chakwas has been most considerate of my needs. And the rest of your crew has been, well, polite."

"Don't worry, they're all a good bunch, even Pressley," Shepard assured her. "Give it a little time and you'll be one of the family."

Liara allowed a slight smile. "Thank you, major, that is kind of you to say."

Shepard tilted her head aside. "Is something bothering you, Dr. T'Soni?"

Liara's expression tightened for a brief moment. "Just, nerves I suppose, major. A new environment. A new task, one more important than anything I've ever undertaken before. A new chance, to maybe prove my work." The asari sighed. "Despite the dangers. Despite the, uncomfortable implications."

At that the major nodded. "You have mixed feelings regarding your mother, I take it."

"Something to that," Liara said softly before smiling weakly. "I think I mentioned before, I haven't spoken to my mother in a long time. Part of that is because, well, we did not exactly part on the best of terms."

Mommy issues. Not that Shepard could not sympathize what with her own strained relations with her mother. At least she and Hannah were still on speaking terms, that was something, probably.

"Family can be complicated," Shepard said. "There are expectations that come from them and are attached with them."

Liara smiled slightly at that. "You sound as if you speak from experience, major."

"More than I particularly care for," Shepard replied with a wry smile.

"I'm sorry," Liara said with a slight sigh. "I do not mean to dredge up unpleasant memories for you as well."

The major shrugged. "Unpleasant memories are just that, memories. While the events they encompass certainly shaped us, they have only as much hold upon our present as we let them. The past is ultimately past."

The asari's lips quirked into a slight smile again. "I have heard matriarchs speak less wise words than that, major."

Shepard cracked a grin of her own. "Hey now, are you calling me old?"

The two shared a chuckle and Liara took in a more relaxed breath.

"Anyway, that's probably enough moping on my part," Liara said. "Is there something I can help you with, major?"

Taking that as good an invitation as any, Shepard straightened from the doorway and let the hatch finally close behind her.

"I was wondering if you could tell me a little more about your work," the major said.

"I'm afraid there's not really much to tell," Liara said with a slight smile. "It mostly involves analyzing known prothean sites and trying to determine if any might have worthwhile finds that warrant an excavation."

"Worthwhile finds like a beacon?"

"If only," Liara said, the smile widening just a bit. "The truth of the matter is, major, intact examples of prothean technology are extremely rare. Most of what we archeologists pull out are more mundane than that. Think, pottery and utensils."

"And those are worthwhile?" Shepard asked, eyebrow arched.

"More than you might think," Liara said, her words sounding very practiced. "Utensils for example can give an indication of what kind of food the protheans ate. Pottery often have symbolic decorative patterns on them, giving us insight into prothean tastes in aesthetics."

"I suppose that's true enough," Shepard conceded. "And I suppose that's also an indication of just how little we know about the protheans."

Liara nodded sadly. "Despite our civilizations owing so much to the protheans, we do not even know what they look like. In fact, you know of the data archives that various races discovered and which taught them about the mass effect field?"

"Of course. Humanity found ours on Mars, the fourth planet in our system."

"And we asari found ours on our homeworld of Thessia," Liara said. "But while the archive revealed to us how to manipulate element zero to create mass effect fields, it possessed almost nothing in terms of cultural records. Nothing about how their civilization was organized, no imagery of their species, only technical data. It was as if the protheans intentionally held back any information that would have allowed us to understand them better, or what might have happened to them."

Shepard frowned as she tried to recall her own history lessons. Learning about the discovery of the prothean archive on Mars was part of every schoolkid's curriculum, but as with any such childhood education the topic was covered in only very shallow terms. Her university education in electrical engineering had not added much in the way of depth on that topic either, even with the elective history courses she took to cover her humanities requirements. Where her prior education failed her however, the extranet came to the rescue, made all the more accessible with the AR features of her implants.

"You're right," Shepard said after a quick consultation. "The Mars archive also only had technical data. Huh, you think that has something to do with whatever caused the protheans to go extinct?"

Liara shook her head. "I'm afraid in this case I really do not know, major. It is simply another incongruity amongst many that calls into question what we think we know about the protheans."

Shepard pursed her lips thoughtfully. "You know, the more we discuss this, the more it is blindingly obvious that we really know jack shit."

The asari gave a slight chuckle. "A rather more, blunt, assessment of our current state of understanding, major, but not one I can disagree with."

"On the other hand, if the opportunity arises and we're able to liberate this prothean dreadnaught from Saren's control, we might finally get some answers."

At that Liara's eyes light up slightly even as they met Shepard's gaze. The firmness of the major's own made clear all the qualifiers she had stated previously still applied, but Shepard was also letting Liara know that she did understand how much taking the ship intact meant, for not just Liara personally but for galactic society at large. It was not exactly a meeting of minds, but it was certainly a step in the right direction.

"Anyway," Shepard said, "I think I've taken up enough of your time for now, Dr. T'Soni."

"Liara is just fine, major," the asari said with a smile. "While I am a scientist, the formality is probably unnecessary and might even be confusing out in a combat environment."

Shepard again fell silent for a moment, before finally nodding. "Understood, Liara."

That was the extent of her response however, the major offered no reciprocity to Liara's graciousness. Part of that was due to the fact that she needed to maintain a degree of aloofness as the senior officer aboard the ship, to ensure that she did not undermine her own authority with too much familiarity with her subordinates. Another was the simple fact that even now Liara was still a stranger. They were starting to get to know each other, but it was still just a start. Time would tell how much the distance between could close.

Her little talk with Liara concluded, Shepard took her leave and headed towards the elevator. A short ride later she emerged to a mostly familiar scene. Garrus was for some reason tinkering with the Mako again while Ashley was working on the weapons in the armory. Shepard tagged a reminder to clean strip her own rifle before their next deployment. Wrex was actually doing just that, having parked himself next to the armory. As Shepard approached however he stopped his work to greet her.

"Wrex."

"Shepard."

The major cracked a wry smile. "This where you plan on camping out on my ship?"

"As good a place as any," the krogan said, giving what was probably a smirk. "Gotta admit, it's a nice ship you got here. Always a pleasure to be working with someone that ain't skimping on the maintenance."

"Why do I feel like there's a story behind that?"

"Hah! Maybe one of these days I'll actually tell you it. Anyway, you need something?"

"Just making sure you're settled in," Shepard said. "This could be a long ride, wouldn't want you getting antsy inside my shiny new ship."

Again with that smirk. "You're an interesting one, I'll give you that much, Shepard. No sense of fear as far as I can smell."

"Should I be afraid?"

"Most people see a krogan, they turn and head the other way," Wrex said, sounding both resigned and irritated at the same time. "They think we're all just brutes that bash skulls together any chance we get."

Shepard cocked her head aside. "And you want them to think otherwise."

Wrex merely shrugged. "It's not my place to tell others what to think about my species. Hells, at this point I don't even really care what my own people think of themselves."

At the patiently expectant look Shepard gave him, Wrex sighed. It was obvious to the krogan he was going to be pestered until Shepard got an answer she liked.

"You know about the genophage?"

Shepard nodded. "A biological weapon developed by the salarians but deployed by the turians, designed to reduce the viability of krogan pregnancies down to one in a thousand."

"Oh, that something they teach in human schools?" Wrex said, sounding almost surprised.

"It was covered in the military history course I took as part of my officer training," Shepard answered. "Sort of a, know what our potential enemies are capable of."

"Ah." There was a distinctly approving tone in that single sound. "Well, then you probably also know that our numbers have been falling ever since. But horrible as the genophage is, it's not what's actually killing us."

"Killing you, I presume that's not metaphorical?"

Wrex snorted. "If only. We're a dying people, Shepard. Within a couple of generations, the only thing left of the krogan will be that statue they put up when we were still considered saviors of the galaxy, and the ruins of our cities on Tuchanka."

Shepard frowned thoughtfully. A couple of generations in krogan terms was not actually a short time, at least from a human perspective. At the same time, in terms of a species' viability it was a very short time.

"The genophage reduces viability by a lot, such that for every thousand births," the major began perhaps a bit brusquely, "only one survives. That's not the same as zero viability though, and as horrific as the numbers are, the krogan should still see enough live births to continue to be viable as a species. Unless the krogan themselves begin to believe otherwise, and that fatalism becomes self-fulfilling."

The way Wrex now regarded Shepard, it was not exactly respect, but it was also apparent the krogan was reevaluating his opinion of the major, and likely in a positive direction.

"You've run into plenty of krogan mercs and pirates out there, right? Probably killed quite a few while serving your empire."

The major gave a nod. Even if it was Wrex broaching the subject, no point in being too overt about it.

"Then you've seen our problem. All our people, spreading themselves out across the galaxy instead of staying in our own system. We're leaving not to settle new worlds or build new homes however, we're leaving to fight for credits. To fight for ourselves instead of our people. And those that leave, well, most of us never go back. And the reason we leave is cause we don't think there's any reason to stay."

Wrex was not excepting himself from that count with that last bit, Shepard noted.

"I think I understand the problem in the abstract," she said. "Still, the way you make the problem sound so self-evident, more of your people don't recognize the core issue? Get more of your people to stay in your home system? Build up strength there?"

"It's not as simple as that," Wrex said with a grunt. "We krogan like to fight, it's just the way we are. Ask a krogan whether they'd prefer to pick up a gun versus a hoe or wrench, and ten out of ten we'd pick up the gun. There's no changing that about us."

Shepard pursed her lips. "I suppose the same goes for your people actually trying to cure the genophage."

"Heh. When's the last time you ever met a krogan scientist?"

The major gave a nod. "I see your point, Wrex. And it's a pretty good damn one. Still…"

This time it was Wrex that cocked his head aside, waiting for Shepard to complete her thought, whatever it may be.

"The fact that you're able to see the problem so clearly tells me you've given at least some thought to it," the major finally said. "And the fact that you even thought about it at all indicates that you cared. For that matter, I think you still care. And if there's even one krogan out there that does care, isn't that a change in and of itself?"

Wrex's eyes remained unwavering as they held Shepard's gaze. Simultaneously the creased folds of his hide seemed to tighten just a bit more as his jaw clenched. It certainly felt like the krogan wanted to deny Shepard's claim, to reject it outright. But something held him back from doing so. Finally he gave a snort.

"Never woulda figured you for an optimist, Shepard."

The major flashed a wide smirk. "Every time I go out to get shot at, I expect to come back. What else would you call that?"

To that Wrex gave a hearty laugh, one loud enough to see quite a few heads turn. Wrex did not seem to care in the least, and somehow that made it feel all the more genuine.

"Ah, I'm starting to think this little jaunt is going to be even more fun than I thought," Wrex said jovially. "Now I'm really glad I signed on with you, Shepard."

"Well I still need to see you in action before I can say the same," Shepard retorted even as she gave a wild grin. "Don't disappoint me out there, Wrex."

* * *

They were almost back to Arcturus now, but as the hub of the Imperial Terran Navy, the system saw a lot of traffic going in and out. As a consequence the _Normandy_ was presently parked waiting for permission to transit via the mass relay. It would be a few hours yet before it was their turn, even with their higher priority as a military vessel. Without an active pressing need they could not exactly jump the queue when the entirety of Third Fleet's 3rd Division was transitioning to Arcturus on their way to their final destination. Whether it was because there would be nothing to do or because it was that particular division, Shepard had given Pressley the watch and retired to her cabin. The excuse that she needed to catch up with paperwork was legitimate, a mountain of it had built up since the Therum mission. It also served as a good distraction from thoughts of her own mother in light of Liara's obviously fractious relationship with Matriarch Benezia.

Shepard took another sip from her mug. Marine coffee tended to taste like something wrung from the greasy rags used to wipe down a Mako's suspension. Navy coffee somehow actually managed to taste good, which was one perk of being posted on shipboard assignments. Of course being a smaller ship the _Normandy_ did not have quite as high a standard as fleet flagships or heaven forbid the imperial palace, but it was still navy coffee and the service seemed to consider it a point of pride that theirs was actually drinkable.

Before Shepard could take another sip her console beeped. Artemis was not long in following up.

"Major, we are receiving a comms request from the _Einstein_ , private channel, directly addressing you."

Shepard sighed. It was probably inevitable that her mom would try to get in touch. Though to be fair to the woman they had not spoken much if at all since Eden Prime. She could humor her this much.

"Put it through Artemis."

"Connecting."

A moment later a projection of Hannah Shepard appeared on the major's display.

"Hello Jane, I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Just dealing with some paperwork," Shepard responded plainly. "You know how it is, they seem to replicate the moment I take my eyes off."

Hannah cracked a slight smile at that. "It's only going to get worse as you move up the ranks dear. Wait until you have a few stars on your shoulders."

"Joy of joys," Shepard replied somewhat halfheartedly. "Anyway, is something up Mom?"

Her mother pursed her lips. "Yes. I need to ask a favor, Jane. You're headed back to Arcturus right now, correct?"

"That's the plan," Shepard said with a nod. "But technically so are you."

"3rd Division is just transiting, whereas I am to understand you'll be at Arcturus Station for at least a few days."

It was not as if the _Normandy's_ flight plan was a secret. Well, technically it was, but Vice Admiral Hannah Shepard actually did have clearance for that information, so it was hardly surprising her mother knew that detail.

"I presume then that this favor is something that needs doing at the station?"

Hannah nodded. "I've just received a message about an old friend. You might remember him? Ernesto Zabaleta."

Shepard took a moment to recall the name from her memory. "He was a marine that was part of the _Einstein's_ detachment. I remember him giving me and John candy when we were kids."

Before the divorce and Shepard herself following her father while John went with their mother.

"Yes. Ernesto is an old family friend, and a good person. But he's fallen on some hard times, especially after what happened at Mindoir."

"He was part of the ground deployment?"

Hannah nodded. "Yes, he was. One of the first down and he, he's never been quite the same since. He started drinking heavily, and even turned up for duty intoxicated. The navy tried to put him through counseling, but eventually they discharged him on medical grounds for PTSD. I lost contact with him, but a friend at Arcturus just let me know that Ernesto has turned up there."

Shepard herself was no stranger to the brutality that batarian slavers were capable of, though her own reaction to such sights tended to be more visceral. Even lethal, as far as the slavers themselves were concerned. But she recognized that not everyone was like her and her memories of Zabaleta was of a kindly young man, a fun big brother figure. Not the sort of ruthless persona whom would have no compunctions in just ridding the universe of the scum that slavers were, whether it be via a round to the head or out the airlock. But the universe needed both kinds of people, people whom could make the hard decisions as well as people whose hearts could be broken by the tragedy they saw.

"Do you want me to check in on him for you?" Shepard asked.

"I'd appreciate it," Hannah said, giving her daughter a grateful smile. "Ernesto's been through enough. If he needs help, I want to at least try to make sure he gets it."

"You know what they say," Shepard responded, "you're never an ex-marine unless you disgrace the name. And nothing you've said suggests Zabaleta has or ever would do something like that. It's only right we try to do good by him as well."

Hannah nodded. "Thank you Jane. This means a lot to me." Something beeped off to the side. "Ah, it looks like the _Einstein_ will be ready to transit soon. I'll talk to you another time."

"Another time," Shepard replied. "Mom."

Hannah smiled warmly at her daughter before the display blinked out. Shepard sighed as she sank back into her seat. It was probably a coincidence that her mother had a completely legitimate reason to call her, and not just because she wanted to keep in touch. The major shook her head. She needed to stop with all this second guessing. A normal family did not need excuses to keep in touch. A normal mother did not need to be so wary of stepping on her daughter's toes. And a normal daughter did not need to get so jumpy every time her mother called. But they weren't a normal family, and Hannah and she were not normal mother and daughter. And that made all the difference.

End of Chapter 9

I've gotten enough of what I wanted for _A Cold Calulus_ out that I was able to focus on _A Call to Duty_ again. As much as I've enjoyed working on the former, it is with some relief that I'm getting ever closer to the actual ending, even if I'm still probably a good ten or so chapters away. After a million plus words, I think that relief is understandable. Anyway.

Warfare in the ME games more often than not ignored things like proper air or space support. The reason why is pretty obvious, if all you needed to do to win battles was to call in air support, there wouldn't be much for the player to do. That being said, my version of Shepard will be making liberal use of air support when she can get it. As such in the instances where she can't use it, why she can't will be more evident. And because she can use it, the situations where she does have need to do so will involve some rather more, challenging threats than what we saw in the games to warrant the extra firepower.

I know I'm sort of giving Kaidan the shaft here, but that's partially because figuring out where to sequence Shepard's 'talk' with him is a bit more difficult than with the others. More specifically, Shepard has already had a 'talk' with him since he was part of the original crew complement and so the two have gotten to know each other a little already. The others on the other hand are more or less all new and so Shepard is actively going around talking with them. We'll get to Kaidan, and the conversation that takes place will reflect the fact that he and Shepard are more familiar with each other. It's just a matter of finding the right place to do so.

The conversation with Wrex may seem like it's jumped too far ahead, but I actually considered its contents carefully. Simplistically put, Bioware had Wrex explain the genophage to Shepard for the purpose of player exposition and to flesh out Wrex's character. I've decided to take a different approach, one that allows me to flesh out my Shepard's character as well as Wrex's. As a military officer, Shepard has to know about the genophage just from a practical perspective. It's similar to how any modern military officer knows about things like anthrax or mustard gas from at least a theoretical angle. Therefore my Shepard doesn't need Wrex to explain what the genophage is. What Wrex instead does is drop hints about the societal effects of the genophage, enough hints that Shepard herself is able to piece together the bigger picture. That demonstrates both something about Shepard that I want my readers to see, but also something that Wrex begins to admire, helping establish the rapport that will grow between them.

Forgot to talk about this in the notes in the last chapter. Artemis' win-loss ratio is not intended as an exaggeration, there's an explicit reason for it. It'll get covered later in one of the conversations between Tali and Shepard.

I don't use commas in the grammatically correct sense. Its lack in many places is entirely intentional, especially in dialogue. I use it to indicate the pacing by which the speaker is speaking, not to separate ideas or parts of a sentence. I also do not proofread what I post, at the most I might tweak wording here and there, but otherwise what you all get is pretty much pure stream of consciousness.

Google Translate actually does a passable enough job that I got the gist of the questions. At this point none of them are answerable because they would constitute spoilers for future chapters and arcs. Make of that what you will.


	11. Chapter 10

_One of the most pivotal diplomatic missions dispatched by the Terran Empire was headed by Ambassador Amanda Goyle. Dispatched in 2165, the ambassador was charged with negotiating access to Council space without subordinating the Empire to Council law. All members of the delegation recognized that this would be a difficult if not outright impossible task, as what humanity was asking for was unprecedented in the Citadel Council's history. Continued tensions with the Batarian Hegemony added an urgency to the delegation's success, as Council intervention on behalf of their client would drastically alter the calculus of any outbreak of hostilities, a point the Hegemony itself was acutely aware of and thus motivated its opposition to any concessions to the humans._

 _Not all Citadel races were opposed to increased relations with humanity, even if their reasons differed. The asari were still attempting to employ their strategy of diplomatic patience, granting the Empire a few concessions that they hoped would tempt humanity with client status, while the salarians were noncommittal about the negotiations and were waiting to see what the Empire might offer in exchange. The turians were the only Council race that actively opposed the granting of these concessions, but even they were seeing some pressure from their Volus clients to gain access to the considerable market that human space represented._

 _-Forward Unto Twilight: The Terran Empire_

Chapter 10

Cor aut mors

"-and the drive core's dampening fields were definitely calibrated too optimistically," Adams said as Shepard followed her chief engineer around the currently deactivated drive in question. "The resonance caused by its MEF was starting to put some strain on key points of the hull. If we had gotten into an actual fight, a bad hit could have caused it to shatter."

"Solution?" Shepard asked.

"Well, the yard dogs are running some scans to make sure we aren't suffering from any microfractures that might decide to bite us at the worst time possible. Other than that, recalibrating the dampening fields should take a couple of hours at worst, then we can do a cold startup of the core and see if they do their jobs."

"Keep me posted," Shepard said. "If we really to need to be laid up for major hull work, I want to know sooner rather than later."

"Aye skipper."

Stepping over one of those very yard dogs, Shepard took her leave of the core room and was immediately intercepted by Ashley.

"Ma'am, got that requisition you wanted," the sergeant said, presenting a data pad.

Shepard took it and skimmed over the list. "Uh huh, good, good, huh, surprised you managed to get that. Okay, looks like we're at full complement for small arms and even a few heavy weapons then."

"Yes ma'am," Ashley said with just a hint of pride. "We should have everything stowed away within the next hour."

The two came to a halt in front of the armory, where the requisitioned consignment was sitting. Looking over their contents was not only Kaidan but also Garrus and Wrex.

"Oh, hey Shepard," Garrus greeted at seeing them.

"Enjoying yourselves boys?" the major asked with a smirk.

Wrex chuckled. "You could call it that. When I first came onboard, I thought you guys were joking with all that Hahne-Kedar crap. It's almost a relief finding out you'd been shipped out before all of your gear was ready."

"Hey now, HK produces a line of perfectly reliable stock guns," Shepard said even as she grinned. "That's why the army has them as standard issue for their infantry."

Ashley suppressed a chuckle into a snort while Wrex gave a much louder bark of laughter. Garrus' amusement was more muted while Kaidan flashed a grin of his own.

"I've never used their weapons before," Garrus said, "but I've heard good things about Kassa Fabrication. Well, good things about their quality. Less good things about being on the wrong end of them."

"You know people who got shot at by Kassa arms?" Shepard asked quizzically.

"A few years back C-SEC shut down a weapons smuggling operation on the Citadel," Garrus explained. "I was off station at the time, but apparently it took over two hours to dig the bastards out of their little hidey-hole after they started cracking open their wares to fight C-SEC off."

"Well that's less than encouraging," Shepard remarked. "Did C-SEC ever get in contact with ISB, see if they could help with tracing the weapons?"

Garrus shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I wasn't part of that investigation."

"Not sure I particularly like the idea of high grade arms like that slipping out of our tracking system," Shepard said before shrugging herself. "But that's not my problem." She looked over at Wrex. "So that's your pick?"

"Damn right," Wrex said as he hefted the shotgun. "Seems only fair, I get a shiny new gun to shoot at people you point me at."

"Just remember that I'm going to need it back after this is over," Shepard said.

"Aww, can't you just pretend you lost it?"

The major snorted. "Wrex, do you have any idea how much paperwork, and I do mean actual, physical, pulp paper paperwork, I'd have to fill out if I lost a weapon?"

"Huh, and I thought the Citadel had a lot of red tape," Garrus chimed in sympathetically.

The way that Wrex was still grinning as he held the shotgun, Shepard was pretty sure she had not talked the krogan out of walking away with it when they parted ways. Sighing in a mixture of resignation and exasperation, she turned to Ashley.

"Well gunny, it's up to you to make sure no guns mysteriously walk off."

"Oh don't worry ma'am, I'll make damn sure of that," Ashley said firmly.

Wrex snorted. "Spoilsport."

"I'm an officer, it's part of the job description," Shepard responded before handing Ashley back the datapad. "Get this all buttoned down, I want all this locked down when we do drive bring up."

"Aye ma'am."

"Don't spend too long playing with the new toys," was Shepard's parting shot to the boys.

Taking the elevator up, Shepard stepped out to the habitation deck. Chakwas was in the process of receiving the last of the medical equipment and supplies she needed while Liara lent a hand. Trusting the good doctor to know what she was doing, Shepard left the two to their tasks and circled around the ramp up to the command deck.

"Major," Pressly greeted as she emerged in the CIC.

"Lieutenant," Shepard responded.

Though the two of them were falling into a more comfortable tempo, they were not quite to the point where the navigator was prepared to call Shepard by the traditional skipper. In reflection of that, Shepard herself did not refer to Pressly as XO. Shepard did not hold the navigator's reservation against the man considering how sudden her appointment to the command was. In some ways, Pressly's hesitation was indicative of Shepard herself still settling in.

"The techs just sent me an update regarding Artemis' maintenance," Pressly said. "Their diagnostics came back clean and there's no indication of any degradation in her core. They still want to swap out two of the mnemonic banks though, seeing as she hasn't undergone a full maintenance cycle since her installation aboard _Normandy_."

The technology that underpinned the Empire's artificial intelligence technology was in many ways distinct from that of the rest of the galaxy. The wider galaxy employed adaptive code that made use of specialized quantum computers to create an electronic network that possessed consciousness. While human AIs were also networks in the classical sense, their consciousness was achieved in a more brute force fashion by having much larger networks. This consequentially meant human AIs required a larger volume of computational hardware compared to other AIs, but the deterministic nature of that hardware meant human AIs could actually be transmitted or copied to different hardware without losing their baseline personality, assuming of course the receiving hardware's maintenance had been kept up. Like now.

"How long will that take?" Shepard asked.

"They expect to be done by 0900 tomorrow," Pressly answered. "After that they'll be ready to initialize her wakeup sequence, pending your availability of course."

Shepard gave a wry smile. "Of course. Alright, I'll make sure my morning is clear tomorrow. Dr. Chakwas should hopefully have her infirmary up and running by then, just in case."

"Of course ma'am," Pressly said without so much as a twitch of his lips.

It was not that Pressly did not have a sense of humor, Shepard had seen the man laugh after all. Once. When on duty however Pressly adhered to his duty with a seriousness that bordered on stodginess. Still Pressly's seeming lack was more than made up for by the next person Shepard checked in with.

"Hey skipper," Joker said affably. "What's shaking?"

Shepard cocked her head aside. "Joker, why are you even still onboard, much less in the cockpit?"

"Aww you know, I'm still getting this chair molded just right for bu-body, didn't want to leave before I was done."

Shepard looked at the console, which while active was certainly not showing the usual instrumentation when the _Normandy_ was in space.

"You know Joker, I think you're the only person in the entire navy that forgoes shore leave and instead stays at his station just to watch crappy dramas."

"Ma'am, I resent that insinuation," Joker protested. " _Family Guy_ is a classic in the genre of animated television sitcoms, surpassed only by _The Simpsons_. In fact I would argue it is actually superior, since it had the decency to be canceled before it went completely stale."

Shepard was pretty sure there was a double negative in there somewhere but not even her AI augmented mind felt up to following the chain of logic deep enough to figure out where.

"You know Joker, your benefits package does include a motorized wheelchair. You could get off the ship without actually having to get off your lazy bum."

"Yeah but on a frigate the size of the _Normandy_ I don't get any extra cubage to actually stow the thing when I'm not using it," Joker explained. "And if I had to leave it behind at Arcturus, I'd have to pay for storage. The only thing I've got are those braces, and those things are complete crap for actually trying to move around."

The condition that so restricted Joker, Vrolik syndrome, was one of the last genetic disorders that humanity had yet to squash. In truth the best treatment was outright prevention via gene therapy when a child was still maturing in the mother's womb, but Joker had had the misfortune of not being properly diagnosed until it was too late. His specific case had also been more severe than others and even to this day the brittleness of his bones required careful monitoring of his diet and a regular and very specific exercise regimen to control the amount of strain the weight of his body put on them.

All these factors combined had made Shepard question just why Lieutenant (Junior Grade) Jeff Moreau had been assigned as _Normandy's_ helmsman. Unlike larger ships, a frigate's lower tonnage meant it was not only capable of performing high acceleration maneuvers, it also lacked the degree of inertia compensation the former had the room for. This meant more of the acceleration bled through to exert a force upon a frigate's crew, which while bearable for regular healthy adults, could have lethal consequences for someone like Joker.

Despite all the complications however, Joker's very condition was a factor in making him the most appropriate choice as _Normandy's_ pilot. While already possessed of a remarkable kinesthetic sense, the need to be careful with his movements had seen Joker develop that sensitivity to a fine, almost preternatural level. In fact Shepard was pretty certain not even she, augmented with an AI, could match Joker's ability to literally feel the balance of the ship when it was in motion. That was an invaluable skill for any small ship pilot and even more so for the _Normandy_. The frigate was still new enough that despite all the simulations and testing during her trials, her handling could still take pilots by surprise thanks to the massive drive core. With Joker at the helm, Shepard had yet to experience any turbulence while aboard, at least none that were not due to orders or them getting shot at. All in all, working around Joker's medical condition was a pretty minor tradeoff for having one of the Empire's best pilots at her ship's helm. Even if his specially designed chair had cost a cool five thousand credits.

Still, as comfortable and more importantly supportive of his form as the overpriced chair was, Joker was violating one of the cardinal rules about service in the navy. You do _not_ forgo shore leave willingly. Shepard drummed her fingers on her elbow.

"Mr. Moreau, I don't think I've ever seen anyone put so much effort into actually avoiding shore leave and trying to make it sound like it's not his fault." The major cocked her head aside. "Do I need to send you down to the infirmary?"

"I'm fine ma'am," Joker said with a roll of his eyes. Respectfully of course. "Besides, what would I even do on liberty? It's not like I can drink or dance, I'd just be sitting there watching other people have fun. I'll take a hard pass on that."

It was a fair argument and Shepard knew there was little point in prodding him about it further. Instead she settled back into her role as senior officer.

"Just make sure you aren't goofing off tomorrow when we bring Artemis back online," the major said. "And the drive core startup."

"Major, when have I ever let you down?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to," was Shepard's parting shot.

With all of the immediate things requiring her attention dealt with, the major could now move onto matters that required her to disembark and handle on the station proper.

"Lieutenant," Shepard said over the internal comm, "I'll be station side for the next few hours, you have the deck until I get back. Radio me if anything comes up."

"Understood ma'am," Pressly responded promptly.

It was an eclectic collection, her crew. And if she was to be completely honest, she would not have it any other way.

* * *

When Pallin arrived at the Council audience chamber, the executor suppressed a grimace as he was met by another turian by the name of Avitus Rix. As a Spectre, Avitus was automatically going to elicit wariness from the by the book executor. As a Spectre recruited by the traitor Saren Arterius himself, Pallin was half tempted to automatically suspect Avitus on just basic principle. At the same time the executor knew that was likely unfair to Avitus and such prejudice could very make his presently imaginary fears if the other turian was backed into a corner. This being the case, Pallin forced himself to adopt a civil, professional tone when he greeted the other turian.

"Avitus."

The Spectre nodded. "Executor. The Council is in the middle of some, deliberations, and sent me to let you know when they will be ready for you."

That elicited a quizzical look from Pallin. Whatever his personal opinion about Spectres, there was no doubting the fact that each one was a highly capable operative. To have one serve as a glorified doorman seemed more than a bit odd.

"Is something wrong, Avitus?"

The Spectre gave a sigh. "Council's arguing about your little bombshell, about how best to follow it up."

"And they think you should be the one investigating?" Pallin said dryly.

"I'll let you hear for yourself," Avitus said, then looked over at yet another approaching guest. "Ah, Tela."

Following Avitus' gaze, Pallin found himself in the presence of a second Spectre with the appearance of the lithe dark blue asari.

"Gentlemen," Tela Vasir greeted with an almost jovial smile, then settled her gaze on Avitus. "The Council arguing again?"

"Something to it," Avitus responded. "Now we just need, ah, there he is."

The last person Avitus was apparently waiting for stepped forth, a pale brownish salarian that Pallin did not immediately recognize.

"Jondum, fancy seeing you here," Tela said. "My, this is certainly turning into an exciting gathering. Spectres from each of the Council races, and the C-SEC executor as a bonus."

Pallin made no comment even as his mind worked through the implications of present events. The fact that the Council had set Spectres to hunt down Saren was an open secret, at least to those even aware of the latter having gone rogue. What progress, if any, they might have made was more of a mystery. Spectres were not in the habit of sharing the fruits of their work with anyone, sometimes not even with the Council they supposedly answered to. It was this lack of oversight that rubbed Pallin the wrong way. Hopefully this meeting some light might be shed, especially considering the intel they were to discuss had been acquired by one of Pallin's investigators. With the help of a human. From a krogan mercenary. Pallin suppressed a sigh of his own. This was just going to be one of those cases.

The four ascended the steps leading up to where the Council waited. By the time they came into the presence of the seated representatives the three were simply waiting patiently with no evident indication of the disagreement Avitus had hinted at. Then again all three councilors were consummate politicians and understood the value of masking their emotions .

"Councilors," Avitus said.

"Thank you Avitus," Tevos, the asari councilor, acknowledged. "Spectres. Executor. We appreciate your promptness in attending to this meeting."

Of the three councilors, Tevos was arguably the most diplomatic. The willingness to compromise did not mean she was weak or would back down in a confrontation however, as all too many ambassadors and even her fellow councilors could attest to.

"We serve at the Council's pleasure," Tela responded for all of them.

Pallin wondered if that was some prearranged insinuation aimed at him. The turian shook himself. He needed to stop second guessing himself, and the Council, just because of the Spectres present.

Tevos nodded, then directed her gaze at Pallin. "Executor. We have gone over the report your field agent has submitted and have had our own analysts double check the raw data. Thus far we have seen no indication that his conclusions are in error."

Thus far, the qualifier did not go unnoticed by Pallin.

"One point of especial agreement is the difficulty of unraveling anything from Illium or Noveria, the latter especially."

"Simultaneously," Sparatus cut in, "neither location constitutes an insurmountable barrier to the progression of the Saren investigation."

The way Tevos cast a sideways glance at her fellow councilor, that had not been a planned addendum.

"Illium, as a colony of the Asari Republics, recognizes Council law," Tevos continued without otherwise missing a beat. "Navigating the highs and lows of that world however will require someone, familiar, with the societal constructs of asari culture."

"Say no more," Tela spoke up. "If there's any dirt to be found, I'll dig it up."

Tevos nodded. "Which leaves the conundrum of Noveria."

"Spectres have extraterritoriality access to Noveria," Sparatus said rather dismissively. "All we need is a Spectre with sufficient conviction to not be deterred by any attempts to stall by Noveria's corporate masters."

Pallin tried not to gap at his own race's councilor. The terms granting Spectres access to Noveria were not that simple, as Sparatus well knew. It was obvious the Council had not managed to reach an agreement before all of them arrived and this lack was playing out now. The way that Sparatus was doing this however, it almost sounded like he was a petulant child trying to get his way. Pallin was almost thankful the human ambassador was not here to witness this.

"It would also help if the Spectre in question is familiar with Saren's operating methods and thinking," Sparatus went on, casting a pointed look at Avitus.

The transparency of what Sparatus wanted was almost laughable, but in so reducing the complications down to such simplified terms the turian councilor was managing to make his goal sound almost reasonable. The way that the other councilors also looked over at Avitus, it was quickly becoming apparent what was happening. The councilors could not agree on a course of action, or at the very least Sparatus was refusing to back down from what he wanted. The compromise they had apparently settled on was to let the Spectres themselves decide whether they were fit for the tasks that needed to be parceled out. Little wonder Avitus seemed so disgruntled, the turian Spectre having likely picked up on this in his exchange with the Council before leaving to await the others' arrival.

"Respectfully Councilor," Avitus began, "but my familiarity with Saren can be a double-edged sword."

"Surely you're not suggesting you would be susceptible to any of Saren's machinations," Sparatus countered before the Spectre even had time to finish his statement.

Avitus' eyes narrowed. So did Pallin's for that matter. The implicit challenge was clear enough. It was not Saren's machinations that Sparatus was referencing, or at least not just the machinations. It was also the rogue Spectre's enticements that the Councilor was challenging Avitus to affirm he would be immune to, and thus also undercut any suggestion that Saren's own familiarity with Avitus could be used against the latter. It was borderline insulting, calling into question Avitus' integrity like that. But Sparatus was obviously feeling a little desperate himself. Curious.

"With respect, Councilor," Pallin decided it was time for him to interject, "now that we know Saren to be a traitor to the Council and the Hierarchy," there was a noticeable grimace on Sparatus' face at that statement, Pallin picked out, "it is highly unlikely he would risk himself checking in on what thus far appears to be a mere investment. The purpose of any investigation on Noveria would be of limited scope until we can determine what, if any significance, Saren's financial dealings there actually are. That being case, I believe that greater importance should be placed on someone whom has actually been to Noveria and dealt with its bureaucracy before, which would make Jondum here the logical choice for carrying out the investigation."

"An excellent point," Valern, the salarian councilor, said before Sparatus could muster a counterargument. "Based on your experience, how difficult would it be to delve into Noverian records to determine the extent of Saren's interests there?"

Jondum's eyes flickered. "Difficult, but not impossible. Noveria's administrators are if nothing else rather pliable so long as discretion and some, lubrication is applied."

Despite the lack of any overt emotion on Sparatus' expression, Pallin knew the turian councilor was infuriated with how two of his own people worked together to sidestep whatever machinations he himself had intended. His eyes said it all. A shame, that.

"Then we are agreed," Tevos declared, and both she and Valern looked over at their colleague.

It was grudging, but after a moment Sparatus gave a nod of his own. Despite his unhappiness the turian councilor could at least recognize when he was outnumbered and outmaneuvered. Pallin was fairly certain however this particular defeat would do little to instill any sort of restraint upon him in the future. A shame that.

"If there are no further points, you all have your orders," Tevos started again.

"One, last point, Councilor," Pallin spoke up.

The others all looked over at him.

"Yes, Executor?"

"The human delegation is aware of the intelligence having been passed onto the Council," Pallin said, "and will almost certainly expect to be kept abreast of any developments it enables."

And anything the humans learned Pallin himself would also learn, even if that information needed to filter down to Garrus first before being reported back up to him. It was incredulous that he needed to resort to such rigmarole with what was ostensibly his own government.

"We are aware of this," Tevos assured him, "and will handle any inquiries from the human delegation as the situation warrants."

That was as noncommittal as an answer could be before it stopped being one outright, which indicated the Council still wanted to handle the matter internally. Pallin said nothing further however, knowing he would not be getting anything more from the councilors. He just had to trust that Garrus, and Shepard, would come through nonetheless.

* * *

As the largest naval station in the Terran Empire, even larger than the fleet station in Sol, the Arcturus System was home to over a million people spread across the various installations floating in space or orbiting one of the three planets. Most of them were concentrated in the shipyards that built and served the Imperial Terran Navy, while others worked the few mines the system supported. Fortunately for Shepard the person she was looking for now lived and worked aboard Arcturus Prime.

The less fortunate thing was the residence and place of work was in one of the less well-kept parts of the station. This was not to say the place was badly kept, poor maintenance on a space station could be lethal and the navy was not one to tolerate such risks to one of its most important installations. Still it was quite evident from the lack of polish in the corridors this was a rougher place than the sections Shepard usually traversed.

 _Major, you are being followed,_ Aergia, the station AI that Shepard was currently synced to while Artemis was offline, warned her.

A projection appeared in Shepard's eye, visible only to the major herself of course, showing her the would-be stalker. The man was not doing a very good job of it, though anyone who thought trying to sneak up on a marine officer like this was probably not very bright to begin with.

 _Identity, Aergia?_

 _Ernesto Zabaleta, former Imperial Terran Marine Corps, category 2 discharge._

Shepard took a moment to process that. _Aergia, are you sure you're not taking your namesake a bit too seriously?_

 _I did warn you about your stalker, Major,_ Aergia retorted.

 _Only because Hephaestus would have your virtual ass over a not so virtual fire if you let a Cadre officer come to a bad end on his station._

The AI made no further protestations and so Shepard focused on the situation at hand. From the imagery Shepard tried to find some similarity between the man now following her to the cheerful marine officer from her youth. The sunken cheeks, the unshaven jawline, it was clear Ernesto was a long ways away from that time to the point where despite her near perfect memory Shepard herself barely recognized him. On the other hand it seemed as if Ernesto might have recognized her, or at least recognized the uniform and insignia she wore, hence why he was tailing her. The major tried not to contemplate other possible reasons for Ernesto to tail her, she wanted to give the discharged marine some benefit of the doubt as a former brother in arms and friend of the family. As such Shepard made no move to confront him, instead making her way unhurriedly to her destination, the small residential unit officially assigned to the former lieutenant.

Still pretending she had not noticed him, Shepard reached out and rang the buzzer. She waited, ostensibly to see if the occupant of the residence would answer. After a few seconds with no response, Shepard hit the buzzer again. It was then that Ernesto finally stepped out of the shadows and approached her. Feigning just noticing his approach, Shepard turned about to face him.

"Lieutenant Zabaleta, I presume?" she greeted.

The man's eyes widened slightly in surprise as he nodded. "And you would be, Major Shepard?"

Shepard gave him a welcoming smile. "That I am, lieutenant. It's been some time."

Ernesto stared at Shepard as if he could not quite believe what he was seeing.

"Shepard," he repeated. "Hannah's girl, Jane. A major. A Cadre even." The man rang a hand through his disheveled hair. "Well I'll be damned. I thought I was seeing things. I woulda never expected to see you down here."

"And I you, lieutenant," Shepard said.

Ernesto gave a dry chuckle. "Well uh, things, didn't quite turn out how I expected."

"So it seems," Shepard said in a gentle tone. "My mother heard you were on Arcturus and asked me to check up on you."

At that the former lieutenant's eyes flickered, a mixture of happiness but also shame. He leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Hannah, she always was one of the good ones. Looked out for us marines even before she became tactical head. She's an admiral now, right?"

"Commanding officer of Third Fleet's 3rd division," Shepard confirmed.

Ernesto actually grinned at that. "Good for her. Knew she would eventually get some stars on her shoulders." The smile disappeared. "Not like me, all washed up."

Shepard cast a sympathetic look at the man. "Lieutenant, are you alright?"

"Alright? Yeah, yeah I guess I am." Ernesto took a deep breath. "I've got a bed to sleep in, food. Even a job. I could be worse."

The major did not look convinced, something that evidently the man recognized as he gave a dry chuckle.

"Well, it could be worse," he repeated, leaning back against the wall and sinking into a squat. "Could be worse."

Shepard gazed down at the former lieutenant for a second or two before taking a seat at his side.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Aww talk, talk," Ernesto stuttered. "What's there to talk about? I got drummed out of the corps cause I drank too much. Was lucky I only got a cat 2 discharge, they could have gone up to a cat 3 cept your mother and others vouched for me. Least this way I still get some benefits."

Even as the man rambled Shepard was pulling up Ernesto's record and skimming over it. The documentation that accompanied his discharge more or less confirmed what the former lieutenant said, that he had very narrowly avoided an outright other than honorable discharge from the service. The record stated that his deteriorating conduct was due to psychological grounds, the suffering of PTSD from his experiences at Mindoir, and that failure of treatment and counseling meant he was unfit for continued service.

Due to his otherwise excellent record prior to succumbing to PTSD, as evidenced by the testimony of his comrades and various other officers, the discharge board had determined that labeling him a cat 3 would have denied him benefits that might allow him to recover sufficiently to carry out his civilian life as a productive member of society. In this Ernesto was not alone, the Empire did try its earnest to make sure those that bore arms for it was accorded their due. Still, the former lieutenant was right, a certain degree of luck had played a role in seeing him granted a mere general discharge on medical grounds.

"So where are you working these days?" she asked.

The major already knew the answer, but she needed to give Ernesto a topic he could talk about that was less likely to pick at old wounds.

"Oh, I'm a dock hand," the man answered readily enough. "Doesn't pay much, but gets me by."

It was in some respects surprising how much manual labor remained in use despite the degree of mechanization available. Still it was not as if Ernesto was actually moving crates around himself, the man was certainly making use of heavy lift equipment to do the actual lifting.

"And in your off time?"

Ernesto massaged the back of his neck. "Well I uh, there's this nice little watering hole over in the next section. Me and the guys, we like to hang out there after work."

As Cadre, Shepard actually had a fair bit of hardware implanted within her, ranging from direct cybernetic enhancements to her body to more supplemental systems like sensors. Her omnitool was also capable of things no civilian or even standard issue military tool could do. All this combined was enough to tell her Ernesto was telling the truth, but not the whole truth. If the lingering traces of alcohol in his clothes, skin, and breath was any indication, he spent a lot more time than just after work at this watering hole. The man was not drunk at this moment, but he obviously spent a fair amount of time at some degree of intoxication.

"You know, you were rated an E-2 back in the corps," Shepard said. "I bet you could be doing a lot more than just shifting cargo about."

Ernesto grunted. "Yeah, but that requires thinking. Shifting cargo, I can just turn my brain off and do it."

And not think about other things recalling his time with the corps might elicit, went the unstated insinuation. Shepard did not press the point.

"You remember my brother, John?" she said instead.

The former lieutenant nodded slowly. "Yeah, your twin brother. Older, right?"

Shepard gave a wry chuckle. "So he likes to think."

The one from Ernesto was a bit forced, but not as much as it could have been. "Well you know how boys can be. Hey so, what's he doing now? Join the corps like you did?"

"John? Hell no, he's a navy puke like Mom."

At that Ernesto gave a hearty, genuine laugh. "Really? Well I guess one of you needed to follow in your mother's footsteps."

"Well it sure wasn't going to be me," Shepard said. "I like having solid ground under my boots."

The former lieutenant nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I think I remember now. Shepard. Didn't he win some fancy medal or something? Thought I heard so in the news."

"He was at Elysium," Shepard said very carefully. "They gave him the Star of Terra for that."

"Really?" Ernesto said, apparently skipping thinking about the details of that. "No shit. I guess all you Shepards are overachievers."

That Shepard was prepared to admit was probably true. "Well, they might have given him a big fancy medal, but the Empire gave me a ship first."

That caused Ernesto's eyes to widen. "Really? A ship, a command of your own?"

The major nodded. "The _Normandy_. She's the newest frigate in the fleet, and she's all mine."

"Wow," Ernesto said, sounding entirely sincere. "Well congrats to that, Jane. Or I suppose I should say ma'am, seeing as you're a major."

To that Shepard regarded Ernesto with a contemplative look. "As long as you consider yourself still a part of the corps, I'd have no problems with that."

Ernesto's expression tightened again and he looked away. "Don't know if I'd go that far."

Shepard's own gaze did not shift for several moments. Eventually however she rose and straightened her uniform.

"I expect my assignment will see me pop in and out of Arcturus on a semi-regular basis," she said. "I hope you don't mind if I drop in when I do? Maybe you can show me that watering hole of yours."

Ernesto scrambled to his feet. "Ah Jane, I'm not sure that's the kind of place a respectable, uh, officer like you should be seen in."

Shepard snorted. "I'm a marine, Ernesto. Since when have we ever been respectable?" She reached out and place a hand on his shoulder. "And anyplace you're not ashamed of being in, I see no reason why I shouldn't be either."

The man flinched again and Shepard could literally feel the tension in his body. After a few moments however he took a deep breath.

"Well, I suppose there's no harm in it," he finally said. "And you look like you can handle yourself in a scrap."

"Careful there Ernesto," Shepard said with a grin. "What self-respecting marine would let herself be talked about like that?"

The man chuckled. "Fair point." And took another deep breath. "Well, I wouldn't want you to go outta your way. But if you do so happen to be dropping by Arcturus, I won't say no to a drink or two."

Shepard nodded, and favored Ernesto with one more smile. "Till next time then, lieutenant."

* * *

With a tablet tucked under her arm, Ashley hustled towards the spot where she was supposed to meet Shepard. The major apparently had some other business to take care of station side but had assured Ashley she would be waiting once the sergeant arrived with the rest of the equipment requisitions. True to her word Shepard was right where she said she would be and gave a wave to make sure the sergeant saw her.

"Ma'am," Ashley greeted once they were together.

"Right on time I see," Shepard said. "C'mon, let's hurry. We've only got half an hour before the quartermaster staff rotates."

"Shouldn't we have done this earlier then?" Ashley asked. "Or waited later for the next shift."

"Nuh uh," Shepard responded. "Best times to get requisitions approved are at the end of the graveyard shift."

Despite the fact that they were in space, and despite the fact that the tempo of operations aboard Arcturus Station did not ever actually slow, there remained a distinction between day and night that was ingrained in humans both psychologically and physiologically, hence why the term graveyard shift was even still applicable.

"It's always the more junior and less experienced staff that pulls those shifts," the major continued. "They're less liable to try arguing with you, and once the requests are approved and the equipment loaded, the quartermaster is much less likely to try and countermand the approvals."

"Pretty sneaky," Ashley said approvingly.

Shepard chuckled. "Yeah well, spend enough time in the service and you learn all sorts of tricks."

The two women entered the administrative section, and came to a halt as the commotion reached their ears.

"-don't want to talk with an aide, I want to speak with Mr. Bosker directly!"

The receptionist said something back at a much lower decibel.

"No that is not good enough! Mr. Bosker said that he would meet me at this time and I will not leave until I have had my say!"

"What in the world is going on over there," Shepard said.

Ashley frowned, albeit for a slightly different reason than her superior.

"I am not asking for special consideration, I just want my wife back!"

And then it clicked.

"Wait, skipper, I know that man."

"Oh?"

"Samesh Bhatia," Ashley said quickly even as she veered towards the man in question. "His wife was a corporal in my platoon. Mr. Bhatia?"

Shepard was right behind as Samesh turned about at hearing his name. The surprise on his face turned into one of immense relief as she saw Ashley.

"Oh, Sergeant Williams! Thank heavens you are here, please, please, help."

That relief was however mixed with a desperation that Shepard found eerily familiar. She had seen it before, and it never bode well.

"Calm down Mr. Bhatia," Ashley said. "Can you tell us what's going on?"

"It's my wife's body," Samesh said, tears welling in his eyes. "The military refuses to release her body for burial."

That was what the desperation was reminiscent of, Shepard realized. The desperation of grief and sorrow that only family involvement could elicit. The major's eyes sharpened as she reflexively cast a withering gaze upon the receptionist. To the man's credit he did not flinch too much.

"Mr. Bhatia," Shepard spoke up. "Major Evangeline Shepard, Imperial Cadre. Sergeant Williams is presently part of my command. Could you please start at the beginning?"

For all his distraught mannerism, Samesh was not so distracted that the mention of Cadre escaped his attention. The man's eyes lit up in perhaps the second sign of hope. The first was of course when he first caught sight of Ashley.

"Major," the man began, his voice quieter but possessed of a steady strength. "My wife, Nirali. She was a marine in the Empire's service. We both lived on Eden Prime, and my Nirali, she died during the geth attack."

Shepard nodded respectfully. "My sincerest condolences, Mr. Bhatia."

"Thank you," Samesh said. "Thank you, but, your condolences, and that of the military, means little when I am denied the chance to properly say farewell to Nirali."

"The refusal of the military to release her body," Shepard said.

Samesh nodded. "Yes."

"That doesn't make any sense," Ashley said aloud. "It's always been the corps' policy to release the remains of the deceased to their nearest of kin upon request."

Shepard looked over at the receptionist again but the man quickly shook his head.

"I'm afraid I know nothing more than the basics ma'am," he said. "All I know is that there's a hold on Corporal Bhatia's body and that it's above my authorization."

"I see," Shepard said, then looked aside. "Aergia, records on Corporal Nirali Bhatia, 212th brigade, 2nd frontier division."

At the slight look of confusion from Samesh, Ashley offered an explanation.

"Major Shepard is a synchronizer," she said. "Aergia is the AI she's currently linked with."

To his credit, Samesh managed to mostly mask the wariness this fact elicited. For all humanity's seeming embrace of AIs, the average layperson still found the notion a bit strange, even frightening. Shepard paid back the courtesy by pretending she had not picked up on the man's discomfort. Instead she spent a few moments going over the data Aergia had dug up, including the classified bit that Shepard silently overrode with her authorization level. Shepard's eyes flickered a few times during the process before they focused on Samesh once more.

"Mr. Bhatia, could you please wait here a moment," she said. "I can't make any promises, but Sergeant Williams and I are going to have a word with Mr. Bosker."

The man's eyes widened and he gave a nod. "I will wait, Major. And, whatever happens, thank you for taking the time."

Shepard gave a nod of her own and began walking. Ashley fell in line and the two women strode through the cluster of cubicles and offices before appearing before a private office with the name Clark Bosker on the door. This to Ashley indicated two things. First, this was the man they needed to see to get the body of her former subordinate released to her family. Second, this Bosker was important enough that he was entitled to a private office. This might well be a bit more complicated than the sergeant expected.

Without waiting for an invitation Shepard opened the door. A look of surprise flashed across the expression of the man seated inside.

"Can I, help you?" he asked.

"You would be Mr. Bosker, special analyst attached to ONI," Shepard said.

Ashley fought to keep a grimace from crossing her own face. ONI. That explained it. The Office of Naval Intelligence might be considered a necessary component of the service, but there were times.

"Yes?" the man confirmed. "Whom would you be, Major?"

"Major Evangeline Shepard, Imperial Cadre."

That was enough to get Clark to straighten. Shepard was not done however.

"And this is Sergeant Ashley Williams, formerly of the 212th brigade, 2nd frontier division."

The way Clark's eyes narrowed, it was clear he had picked up on the implications of this particular combination of visitors. The man was obviously not stupid, few of ONI's analysts were. They could be just a bit narrowminded at times.

"I'm beginning to see," Clark said. "Please Major, Sergeant. Have a seat."

Seeing as Clark was polite enough to extend the invitation, the two reciprocated by accepting it. The man clasped his hands as he rested his arms on the desk.

"I assume the two of you are here about Corporal Bhatia's body and the military's refusal to release it to her husband."

"Her to her husband," Shepard said with just an edge to her tone.

"My apologies," Clark said. "Her." He took a deep breath. "I assure you Major, Sergeant, the decision was not made lightly, and Mr. Bhatia has my deepest sympathies for the situation he is in."

"But apparently those sympathies do not run deeply enough for you to meet with him as you previously agreed," Shepard said.

Clark winced. "That, no, you are right with your insinuation, major. Or I suppose your actual insinuation. I am, in some respects, hiding."

Ashley felt a spike of anger at the admission and her mouth opened reflexively as she prepared to give this bureaucrat a piece of her mind. An outstretched hand from Shepard forestalled the tongue lashing.

"Mr. Bosker, let us get to the heart of the matter," Shepard said.

The major sounded remarkably calm, almost eerily so. It was only when Ashley glanced over that she saw the glint in Shepard's eyes. The major was pissed. Really, really pissed. And still sounded so calm one might not realize just how close to the precipice they were. Hopefully this Bosker person was not that dense.

"Under current regulations, the military is only permitted to refuse the release of a deceased marine's body to the nearest of kin if the release would represent a clear and present danger," the major continued, "or if doing so would endanger the security of the Empire. It is unclear to me if the justification used for withholding Corporal Bhatia's body meets that standard."

Clark sighed. "Major, the decision was not made lightly, I assure you. But Corporal Bhatia's situation is exceptional in its own way. The weapon used to kill her, we've never seen anything like it. It's, I'm not sure how to describe it."

"The burns on her body indicate trauma caused by high energy ions, likely from a superheated plasma," Shepard rattled off, causing both Ashley and Clark to blink. "The damage to her kinetic barrier generators indicate they were overloaded from the same plasma, the strength of which was akin to being struck by a lightning bolt. That about sum it up?"

"Umm, yes actually," Clark managed before grimacing a bit. "I presume you were able to override the security lockouts with your Cadre authorization?"

"Of course not," Shepard replied, causing the looks of confusion to return. "I was however witness to the discharge of probably the exact same type of weapon that killed Corporal Bhatia, and the readings that I took of the victim matches what little data I was able to glean."

Clark leaned forward at that. "You, have data on another instance of this weapon being used."

"And you don't?" Shepard countered. "Surely Corporal Bhatia was not the only one that fell victim to this weapon."

Clark actually grimaced at that. "In truth Major, by the time we began to understand the significance of these burns, the other bodies that suffered them had already been returned to their families. I had to issue an emergency hold on Corporal Bhatia's."

To have one's wife almost returned to you and then abruptly told it would be otherwise, little wonder Samesh was so distraught.

"Now that you have confirmed my initial suspicions," Shepard said, "would you please explain to me, Mr. Bosker, just how the release of Corporal Bhatia's body constitutes either a clear and present danger, or an endangerment of the Empire's security."

Clark's mouth opened and closed a few times as the man obviously struggled to come up with an answer.

"There is no clear and present danger, Major," he finally said, "but failure to understand this new weapon the geth used could represent an endangerment of the Empire's security. If we do not understand how this weapon works, how to defend against it, how many more of your fellow marines might fall victim to it?"

"The needs of the many," Shepard said flatly.

"Exactly," Clark said, sinking back into his seat. "I didn't want to do this Major, but I had no choice."

Ashley's gaze shifted back and forth between Shepard and Clark. The major's remark was far from some sort of acceptance of such reasoning even if the latter seemed prepared to interpret it as such. For her part Ashley waited for Shepard to say what she really meant.

"Choice is the one thing that we are taught in the corps as something you always have," Shepard said, her voice still level and calm but now carrying with it a chilling tinge. "To deny having one is to deny being responsible for your actions. Is that what you are suggesting here, Mr. Bosker? That you deny responsibility for preventing Corporal Bhatia's family from saying goodbye to her?"

Clark's eyes widened as he realized the landmine he had stepped on. Ashley managed to keep from baring her teeth in a sneer at the man.

"There is both an implicit and explicit promise that the Terran Empire, and the emperor himself, makes to the men and women whom bear arms in his service," Shepard began again before Clark could recover, "that so long as these men and women conduct themselves in a manner that does not besmirch the honor of the Empire or the emperor, they will in turn be treated with honor in life, and dignity in death." The frosty chill now reached Shepard's eyes. "Tell me, Mr. Bosker. Does your conduct constitute honor and dignity with respect to Corporal Bhatia and her family?"

Clark's face visibly quivered at that. "Major, as I said, I do not intend disrespect for Corporal Bhatia or her husband. But with the sudden appearance of the geth, we need every bit of intel we can get, and these, machines, aren't making it easy. Every single weapon they left behind on Eden Prime? Fused and rendered inoperable. Their bodies? Again, some sort of self-destruct that slagged all of the critical components. We're literally blind here. It is ONI's responsibility to make sure our forces out there have the best intelligence we can gather, that they are never blindsided because of our mistakes. But that's exactly what happened on Eden Prime. Thousands of the Empire's best and brightest, aboard our ships and on the ground, dead because they fought an enemy they did not understand. An enemy _we_ did not understand." The man's jaw tightened. "I can't let that happen again, Major. I just can't."

Despite herself, despite her previous anger at what Clark had done, Ashley found that she was beginning to understand why he had done this. Why he had invited the scorn of not only Nirali Bhatia's family but potentially every imperial serviceman that might learn of his conduct. Samesh Bhatia was not the only one to lose someone on Eden Prime, it seems.

"Friends," Shepard said, "or family?"

"Friends," Clark said softly. "I was, stationed on Eden Prime as part of Third Fleet's intelligence detachment before my transfer here. This, this was supposed to be a promotion. Instead, I was safe and sound here while my friends fought and died."

"And you think they would approve of what you're doing now?" Shepard said coldly.

The major was not pulling any punches and Ashley could almost feel sorry for the analyst. No, she did feel sorry for him, sorry that even with his apparent understanding of the sort of pain Samesh was feeling, he would still inflict more upon the man.

Clark flinched at the charge, but to his credit the man did not try to deny its validity. Nor was he quite prepared to concede the entire point however.

"They might well not approve," he agreed. "But, that doesn't make me wrong."

Throughout all this Shepard's anger never wavered, even if it was more a smoldering backdrop than a raging volcano. Even now, it remained just below the surface. How much longer that would be the case, Ashley did not know. She was also beginning to suspect it would be in all their interests if Shepard was not given reason to actually display it.

"Right and wrong," the major said. "There are many different types. There is morally right, which though many people do not realize it, is distinct from ethically right. And then there is legally right, which might as well be another world unto itself. Tell me, Mr. Bosker. Even if you believe yourself to be ethically and morally right, what makes you think you are legally right?"

"I, what?"

Shepard tilted her head aside. "You are withholding Corporal Bhatia's body on the condition that doing so helps further the Empire's security. Do you think you could actually make that argument stand in a court of law?"

Clark stared blankly at the major.

"If you continue to withhold Corporal Bhatia's body from her husband, Mr. Bhatia is likely to pursue legal avenues to secure her return. Once his plight is known, how do you think the rest of the military will react?" Shepard glared at Clark. "How do you think His Majesty will react?"

The analyst's mouth fell open. "I-Major, please, I'm just trying to do the right thing."

"Then do the right thing," Shepard snapped. "Samesh has already lost his wife once, and you're hiding in here because you don't have the courage to tell him you're taking her away from him again!? How is that the right thing!?"

Clark looked as if he had been slapped. In fact had Shepard done so she might have hurt him less. As it was the man slumped into his chair, his eyes reddening from the unshed tears.

"Mr. Bosker," Shepard did not relent. "You want to do something for the men and women that died at Eden Prime. But what are you actually doing here? What are the actual chances the military would actually learn anything more from Corporal Bhatia's body that warrants this, callous treatment of her husband?"

"If there is a chance," Clark hissed. "How can we not take it? If it means that in the future, fewer men and women in the Empire's service will fall victim to this weapon?"

"Because the chance is one that you've convinced yourself exists," Shepard stated, "not because it actually exists."

That might have been the harshest blow yet and Clark simply gapped at Shepard. Ashley was now feeling genuinely sorry for the analyst instead of just pitying him.

"You want to do the right thing," Shepard said, softly but firmly, "you want to honor your friends whom perished at Eden Prime. Return Nirali Bhatia to her family. Give them the closure that you yourself yearn for, instead of denying it for all of you."

Clark sat there staring blankly ahead, not even seeing Shepard or Ashley anymore. Were it not for the fact that his eyes did flicker from time to time, the man might even be mistaken for being comatose. Several long minutes passed in silence but neither of the women made any move to stir him. Eventually Clark took a deep breath. He reached over to his terminal.

"Adam, is Mr. Bhatia still out there?"

"Uh, yes Mr. Bosker," the receptionist said.

"Please let him know I'm on my way," Clark said, "and pass on my apologies for keeping him waiting."

"Yes Mr. Bosker."

Clark rose. "Major Shepard, Sergeant Williams, if you would please accompany me?"

The two did likewise and followed the analyst out of his office and down to the reception area. When Samesh caught sight of them, a pensive but hopeful look crossed his face. When the three came to a halt before him, Samesh waited for them to speak.

"Mr. Bhatia," Clark began. "I, apologize for not meeting you at the agreed time." The analyst spared a quick glance at Shepard. "And, I apologize for the pain I have caused you atop that of the loss of your wife. But, that's going to stop now. I will see to it that your wife's body is returned to you without further delay."

The pensive look turned into joyous relief, and then sorrow. A victory though this might be, it was over something that should not have been fought over in the first place, and in the wake of one tragedy too many already.

"Thank you Mr. Bosker," Samesh said, then to the others, "and to you, Major Shepard, Sergeant Williams. Thank you as well." The man hesitated a moment. "And, Aergia as well. Please convey to her my thanks."

That was unexpected enough that Shepard took a moment to respond.

"Aergia heard you loud and clear, Mr. Bhatia. Right, Aergia?"

"Your gratitude is noted and appreciated, Mr. Bhatia," the AI said via Shepard's omnitool.

"If you would please come with me, Mr. Bhatia," Clark said.

Samesh nodded before passing on a few parting words. "I won't forget what you've done for me, Major, Sergeant. Nirali and I, we were hoping to open a restaurant after her term of service was over. I will see that dream met, and I want you two to know my door will always be welcome to you."

As the two men walked off, Ashley found herself smiling herself. Things should have never gotten to this point, but it still felt good to see them resolved like this.

"Thanks Skipper," she said once they were alone again. "You didn't need to go the length for this, but I really appreciate that you did."

Shepard did not respond and after a moment or so Ashley's expression morphed to one of slight concern.

"Skipper?"

The major inhaled sharply, closed her eyes, and took a series of more measured breaths. When she opened her eyes again, Ashley caught the briefest of glints of, what she could not quite tell. Was the major's anger still roiling under the surface?

"There are things we shouldn't need reminding of," Shepard said. "At least in this case it didn't take much reminding."

Ashley simply nodded, not sure what else she should or could say here.

"Anyway, we still need to get our requisitions approved," Shepard said, "and it looks like we might just make our window. C'mon gunny."

That Ashley knew how to answer. "Right behind you skipper."

As she followed the major, Ashley wondered again what that was all about. And whether she would ever find out.

End of Chapter 10

MEF is pronounced phonetically, so mehfu. One needs to respect the military's tradition for finding slang for everything.

Random thoughts. Of the last three stories that I've managed to make substantial headway on, all of them have a spirited redhead as one of the main characters. I'm not sure if this constitutes a coincidence or if there's some underlying pattern driving this. Also, every time one of the other characters refers to Shepard as Major, I'm reminded of Ghost in the Shell.

As I develop this story, I am coming to the realization that I cannot just follow Shepard and crew. That would get, well, boring, to be frank, and also cause problems down the line. There is a much wider universe out there, with many more characters all with their own stories. I certainly cannot follow them to the same degree as I am for Shepard and crew, but those snapshots that I can follow will help serve as foreshadowing and preparation for when those stories intersect with the main plotline. And I just created a ton more work for myself. This better not sprawl out like _A Cold Calculus_ did…

Transparency. That was another problem in the original ME series. For most of the major supporting characters you either knew they were on your side or you knew you were supposed to dislike them. Ironically speaking it wasn't really until Andromeda where some of the supporting characters were handled in more balanced fashion. For all that game's faults, making it so Tann wasn't someone I wanted to punch in the face all the time was something of an achievement writing wise.

That all being said, I know I've pretty much established Sparatus as something of an ass in this chapter. The reason for this however is not to solely serve as an impediment to Shepard. Sparatus has his own agenda that he is pursuing, and it just so happens that Shepard's actions, and those of people supporting her, are causing problems for him. If I can portray this properly, I doubt I'll make Sparatus more likeable from the perspective of readers, but it should at least lessen the impression that he has no greater characterization than screwing Shepard for no reason.

Last issue I'll gripe about in this chapter's notes. Binary options. It's pretty obvious why Bioware did that for the games, but there are far too many situations where it is painfully obvious it's not an either-or situation. There are instances where you can have your cake and eat it too, if only through some judicious use of force. Others will require some more cleverness and should provide me with opportunities to highlight characteristics about my Shepard and her crew, she can't steal the spotlight all the time after all. That being said, there will of course be times where my Shepard is faced with an either-or situation and need to make a call. Those instances will also help to provide insight into her character.

As is evident, the thing with Zabaleta is going to take more than just one or even two quick conversations to resolve. PTSD is, not a simple thing, and helping people with it is a long term project. While in a game environment it is understandable why Bioware offered quick and immediate solutions, I have the freedom in a prose setting to try for a more natural development. Ideally this will make a deeper impression amongst my readers. And if it offers a little something more to those veterans that read my stories, well, I'd consider that a privilege.

So, Bosker. No additional comment, just a note. He is listed as Clerk Bosker on the Mass Effect wiki, but it's not clear to me whether Clerk is supposed to be some job title of his or is actually his first name. The latter seems, a bit odd even with Bioware's sense of humor, so I decided to just call him Clark and be done with it. Well, I guess one additional comment. That scene went on way longer than I had originally envisioned. Don't expect any future chapters to match its length.

I sort of know what kind of pairing I want for my Shepard. It's an open question whether any of the teammates or crewmembers fit the desired criteria. Beyond that I'm not saying anything else.

Very quiet audience. I think I might be accruing followers and whatnot at a faster rate than my previous stories, but commentary is still rather sparse, making it hard to tell what people like and dislike about the story thus far.


	12. Chapter 11

_Amongst the numbers of Ambassador Goyle's mission was Captain Alec Ryder, a decorated member of His Majesty's Imperial Cadre. Captain Ryder's presence served multiple roles, some dealing with the internal political calculus of the Empire while others were geared towards the Council. Perhaps the most critical of the latter was Captain Ryder being a synchronizer, a human with an AI partner. Such synchronizers were not unknown to the Council, nor was Captain Ryder the first such to interact with the Council or its representatives. The Captain was merely the latest, and arguably after the mission the most successful, attempt by the Terran Empire to convince the Citadel races that it had managed to harness AIs as productive and integrated members of its society._

 _Captain Ryder's attempt may have not met with any further success than past synchronizers, save for a friendship the officer struck with a turian C-SEC investigator by the name of Castis Vakarian. Impressed by Ryder's competence, professionalism, and loyalty, Vakarian's advocacy helped open many doors for the captain. Many years later, Castis' own son would become friends with another synchronizer, and help set the foundation for a much greater partnership._

 _-Forward Unto Twilight: The Terran Empire_

Chapter 11

Hic sunt dracones

Blessed was the commander with punctual subordinates, so long as one was not too tardy oneself. Shepard did not suffer from that particular failing, if only because her AI partners tended towards somewhat maniacal about keeping to timetables themselves. Something about having thought processes that could be measured in nanoseconds. Despite this Shepard was still the last person to arrive in the _Normandy's_ communications room, with the rest of the staff and senior officers seated around the circular room waiting. Only Joker was absent on account of his condition, but the pilot would be listening in over the radio and would undoubtedly be contributing his snark as the occasion warranted.

The rest of her crew showed a greater degree of deference to their commanding officer however, as demonstrated when they all rose upon Shepard's arrival.

"As you were," the major said as she made her way to her own seat and plopped down. Once everyone was back down she began the briefing. "We've received our new orders from the admiralty, as well as an update from Captain Anderson. And Ambassador Udina."

A few smirks at that bit, even from Pressly. As far as acceptable targets went, bureaucrats were pretty high up the list.

"And Executor Pallin."

Fewer smirks there. Pallin might have been a bureaucrat, and a turian at that, but the C-SEC executor was arguably one of the good guys.

"According to the Executor," Shepard nodded over at Garrus to indicate through whom the information came, "the Council is acting upon the intel that Wrex provided us. They've dispatched two Spectres, one to Illium, and the other to Noveria. What those two will find, God only knows. At this point however there's not much else that we can directly do. Ambassador Udina has emphasized to the Council that the Empire expects to be kept in the loop, especially with respect to leads developed by intel we provided, but how much good that'll do is anyone's guess."

Not much, was everyone's guess.

"In light of the fact that we ourselves have little in the way of actionable leads, the admiralty has determined that the most effective use of the _Normandy_ would be to have us patrol along the Empire's galactic eastern borders. There have been increased sightings of unidentified transients through those systems, which may or may not be geth. If Saren and his bots decide to put in a showing, the admiralty wants us in position to intercept."

A cough sounded over the intercom. "Ah Major, question."

"Let me guess Joker," Shepard preempted her pilot. "What the Hell does the admiralty think a frigate can do against that dreadnaught?"

"It is a fair question ma'am," Adams said. "The _Normandy's_ a good ship, but she'd be a mite outgunned going up against a monster like that."

"Which is why our job won't be to try and stop this Old Machine," Shepard said. "Our job will be to locate and track it."

Looks of understanding spread across the assembled crew and from the cockpit cameras Shepard could see even Joker grudgingly acknowledge the merit of the order.

"I know, I know," Shepard said with a grin, "the brass is actually making sense for once. That all being said." The major glanced over at the non-imperial servicemen amongst her crew. "There is a high probability that we might be responding to signals and requests that have nothing to do with the Saren investigation. Wrex, you're getting paid the going rate, so you I'm going to drag into every firefight I get into."

The krogan gave a hearty chuckle at that. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Shepard smirked before looking over at the others. "The three of you however are here for a very specific reason. If any of you feel uncomfortable participating in official imperial business, you are free to recuse yourself from such deployments."

Garrus, Liara, and Tali all exchanged looks with one another. Each of them had any variety of reasons why they might accept that recusal, sound ones at that. As a member of C-SEC, Garrus was here on an official and very specific capacity. If it was known that he participated in strictly imperial affairs, both he and Shepard, and their superiors, and their respective governments for that matter, might be in for some sticky diplomatic and political fallout. Liara as a civilian did not have quite the same restrictions, but asking her to put her life on the line for internal imperial affairs would be boorish to say the least. Tali was in a similar situation, with the added complication of the dangers a compromised environmental suit would mean for her if things got that bad.

"You say that we'll be patrolling regions where there've been sightings of unknown transients," Garrus repeated.

Shepard nodded.

"That means any time we deploy, any time we step off the ship, we won't know whether it's related to Saren or the geth until we're in the field," the turian continued.

"There is a high probability of that," Shepard allowed.

Garrus' mandibles clicked. "Then I think it would be outright negligent of me to not accompany you."

Shepard cracked another smirk. She then looked over at Liara and Tali.

"I signed on to help you in whatever way I could," Tali said. "I don't see how this is any different."

All gazes now fell upon Liara. The asari smiled weakly.

"Garrus and Tali are both right. There's no telling what we might find out there, and it would be pretty stupid if we missed a clue just because I tried to play it safe."

Shepard nodded, and so did the rest of her human subordinates. They all recognized the risk the trio were taking, and appreciated their willingness to do so. The respect that several gazes now conveyed was a stark contrast to the polite but wary attitude the non-human crew had initially been greeted with. This was not to say they were now all one big happy family, but it was a step in the right direction, and the first of many.

* * *

Shepard sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Despite _Normandy's_ patrol being so routine as to be outright boring, there remained an almost obscene amount of paperwork demanding her attention. Readiness reports, crew evaluations, signing off of requests from her subordinates, all the little details that came with actually commanding instead of just leading. The non-human complement of her crew was also causing the admiralty to request more detailed and frequent status updates. In Shepard's opinion her superiors were being just a tad paranoid, but so long as they continued singing the checks, for Wrex especially, she would put up with the added workload with only a tiny bit more grumbling. When she was not sleep deprived.

"Perhaps you should get to bed, Major," Artemis suggested.

"What I should get is more coffee," Shepard rose, taking her empty mug with her.

"The human body is not meant to rely on caffeine as a substitute for sleep, Major," Artemis chided.

"Just because you don't like how noisy my brain is when I'm hopped up on a psychoactive," was Shepard's response.

"That you somehow derive any enjoyment from drugging yourself beggars any rational mind," was Artemis' repost.

"Humans aren't rational," Shepard countered. "Thought you'd have learned that by now, Artemis."

"I continue to hold out hope, however forlorn."

A slight chuckle sounded from the major as she emerged from her private quarters. On a ship the size of the _Normandy_ , she was the only one fortunate enough to have one. Everyone else hot bunked, including the non-human crew, though Shepard suspected Wrex just plopped down and slept down in the storage bay. And at this hour sleep was exactly what most of the rest of the crew that were off duty was doing, so the mess was almost completely empty. Almost, save for a solitary marine lieutenant nursing a cup of his own.

"Major," Kaidan greeted as Shepard wandered over.

"LT," Shepard replied. "Burning the midnight oil?"

"Not exactly," Kaidan said. "Headaches are making it a bit difficult to fall asleep."

"Ah," Shepard said, giving her subordinate a look of sincere sympathy.

The L2 implants that allowed Kaidan to control and manifest his biotic abilities made the lieutenant a deadly warrior in the field, but the complications that came with them could be outright debilitating under the wrong conditions. The migraines that plagued Kaidan were the most evident of the problems he faced, though far from the worst. And despite the advances in medicine there was a limit to how much Chakwas or any doctor could do to alleviate them. There was also a limit to how much medicine he should even take, lest he develop an even worse dependency.

Walking over to the coffeemaker, Shepard sighed at the clean and empty pot. "Damn it."

"I was about to put on a fresh pot," Kaidan said as he rose.

The Major gave him a wry smile. "Aren't you a marine, Kaidan?"

"Hey, there's no rule that says marine coffee has to be horrible," Kaidan said with a smirk.

"I don't know," Shepard said with feigned reservation even as she took a seat. "I heard that if they catch you making good coffee as a noncom, they bust you down to private, third class, first offense. Second, they kick your ass outta the corps."

"Good thing we have a commission then," Kaidan said as he took out some of the ground coffee. "We got a New England Roast and a Dark French Roast. Got a preference?"

Shepard frowned. "What happened to my Dark Italian Roast?"

Her Dark Italian. Coffee addicts could be very possessive.

"Looks like we're all out," Kaidan said, looking at the container in question.

"What? How is that even possible?" Shepard rose and walked over to check herself.

"I saw Wrex having a pot or two earlier today," the lieutenant said. "He seems to have gotten a taste for it."

"Krogan don't even feel the caffeine in human coffee," Shepard grumbled.

"Considering your implants, can't the same be said about you?" Kaidan pointed out.

An eyebrow quirked upward on Shepard's expression. "You make it a habit of pointing out the holes in your superiors' logic, Lieutenant?"

"Only those I respect, ma'am."

That earned Kaidan a snort.

"Nice save, LT. But try not to push your luck too much in the future."

"Roger that Major," Kaidan said, even as he mirrored Shepard's smirk. "Anyway, one cup of Dart French Roast coming up."

Shepard watched the lieutenant work. From the way he measured and compacted the grounds, the lieutenant obviously knew what he was doing. It was amazing how many people could screw up and make the coffeemaker turn out stuff that was even worse than instant. Thus when Kaidan presented her with a steaming mug a few minutes later, the Major's appreciation was sincere.

"Thank you." She gave it a single blow before taking a sip. "Hmm, not quite up to the standards of Dark Italian, but I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

"You know, Dark Italian pretty much completely burns out any of the original flavor," Kaidan pointed out as he settled down with his own mug.

"That's the point," Shepard retorted. "Don't tell me you're one of those people that actually likes green coffee?"

"God no," Kaidan said, "but I do appreciate the kick that a bit of the acidity adds."

"Fair enough," Shepard said. "Not like drinking coffee has any more effect than beer for biotics."

"You know about that, huh?" Kaidan said.

Shepard nodded. "Cadre are similar, even if for slightly different reasons. Our implants cause us to flush out poisons so quickly we really have to overdose if we want to feel a damn thing, even if our AI partners insist otherwise."

"Fraid you've got me at a slight disadvantage there ma'am," Kaidan said. "Information on Cadre implants are so classified, I'm not sure I'm even allowed to listen to your small talk about them."

Shepard chuckled. "Well, it's not quite that bad. Still, I probably do know more about your L2 implants than the other way around. Impressive tech, in some ways, but they cut a few too many corners."

Kaidan nodded, considering his own problems were a symptom of those cut corners. "I've heard work's begun on a fourth-generation implant, one that allows for the L2's output but without the physiological burden. If that really is true, I just might risk going under the knife again."

"Gotta say, mighty gutsy of you to still keep the L2 what with the L3 being available," Shepard remarked. "I know the L2 peaks higher, but the complications…"

"Great power always comes with a cost ma'am," Kaidan said. "And considering what we're up against, I think we'll be needing as much power as we can get."

To that Shepard nodded. Then chuckled. "So you'll be lifting that dreadnaught of Saren's and tossing it around like a ragdoll next time we run into it?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves there Major," Kaidan quipped back. "After all, that is a priceless archeological relic we're talking about. Wouldn't want to bang it up too much."

"I see you've been chatting up the good doctor," Shepard said before taking another sip.

"Thought I'd see if I could get her perspective on biotic abilities," Kaidan replied without missing a beat. "The Empire did use some alien trainers back when our program was just getting started, but they all got the boot the moment the government thought we could do things in-house. A bit of a shame, that, since it's pretty clear we have a lot more to learn."

"That's certainly true enough," Shepard said, "but there is something to be said for keeping control of the military biotic program as tightly held as possible. Saying we have a lot to learn also means we have a long way to go before we catch up, after all."

"No argument there ma'am," Kaidan agreed. "Still, since the opportunity has arisen, might as well take advantage of it."

To that Shepard nodded. "So what do you make of Dr. T'Soni?"

"Well, she's smart," Kaidan answered readily enough. "And enthusiastic. It's actually kind of hard to stop her once she gets started on a topic that really interests her, like the protheans. She has this, almost childish energy that makes it feel rude to try and cut her off."

"And that's how you ended up getting an earful about the protheans when you actually were asking her about biotics?"

"Sort of," Kaidan said with a shrug. "I might have made the mistake of asking her if she thought the protheans were biotic."

"Ah, I can see how one might do that, accidentally," Shepard said with a slight smirk. "So did you at least get an answer?"

"Sort of," Kaidan said, mirroring the expression. "According to Liara, the protheans obviously were able to use eezo in ways far beyond the capabilities of contemporary races. And while direct archeological evidence is scant, what bits and pieces that have been found indicate strongly that the protheans were biotic."

Shepard stared at Kaidan for a beat. "How much of that was verbatim what she said."

Kaidan smiled wryly. "Most of it."

The Major chuckled. "Well, so long as the good doctor is acclimating to being part of the crew."

"I think she's fitting in pretty well myself ma'am," Kaidan said. "Though I have to say, for someone that's over a hundred years old, she's still got that sort of naïve optimism of a teenager."

"In asari terms, that's probably what she is," Shepard pointed out.

"That's true enough, but look at us. You and I have been around for maybe a quarter of her lifespan, and we've probably seen way fewer things than her, quantitatively speaking. But her mentality, the way that she processes things. Maybe it has to do with how long-lived asari are, that the amount of time it takes them to build up confidence in themselves is longer. Or maybe it's purely sociological instead of being biological. Asari that are Liara's age are considered juvenile and treated accordingly, and so they end up thinking that way about themselves as well."

"It's probably at least a little of both," Shepard said. "I mean, look at it from the salarian perspective. Their average lifespans are under 40 years. By the time we're playing with Legos, they're applying to universities. They think faster, process stimuli faster. They also change faster, and all that comes down to their faster metabolism. Sure there may be some nurture involved, salarians are expected to grow up faster, but put a human child in that sort of environment and she'd be hopelessly overwhelmed."

"That's true enough ma'am," Kaidan agreed. "I suppose part of it is just that, when you talk to an asari, you don't necessarily get the impression that their thoughts work on a different timeframe. With the few salarians that I've met, you know."

Shepard grinned. "Imagine a salarian hooked up to an AI like me."

"The mind boggles," Kaidan said, responding in kind. "Though I have to wonder if they'd ever dare try it, considering how jumpy the Citadel races are about AI."

"Publicly," Shepard pointed out. "Privately, I'd be more surprised if their governments weren't covertly examining the tech. I mean, they even have companies that are officially licensed to develop AI in Citadel space."

"True enough there ma'am," Kaidan conceded. "Still-"

"Major, we are receiving a distress call from an imperial forward outpost in the Acheron System," Artemis cut in on the intercom.

Shepard's mug froze halfway to her mouth. A second later both marines were on their feet.

"Any tactical data with that distress call, Artemis?" Shepard asked.

"Nothing substantive, Major, the attackers appear to have managed to destroy the primary and secondary communications array in their opening assault. The emergency transponders do not have the bandwidth to send more-the distress signal has terminated. It is likely the transponders have been compromised."

"Bloody lovely," Shepard muttered. "All hands, general quarters. Navigator, plot course for Acheron System, planet Altahe, best speed. Helmsman, engage stealth system once we arrive in-system. Comms, notify the admiralty that _Normandy_ is responding to a truncated distress call."

As Shepard and Kaidan emerged onto the command deck, other crewmembers could already be seen settling into their stations. Kaidan himself headed for the cockpit, where his gunnery station was sited next to Joker.

"Artemis, details on Acheron base," Shepard said as she climbed up to her own station overlooking the main holographic projector.

"Listening Post Theta is a forward station responsible for monitoring intrusions into imperial space from the Terminus Systems and other general signals intelligence duties," Artemis reported, bringing up a projection of the base in question. "The main facility is subterranean, with a single point of entry. Surface emplacements include defensive batteries and communications arrays."

"Single point of entry," Shepard said unhappily. "No backdoors or the like, Artemis?"

"None that my records have access to, Major."

Shepard pursed her lips unhappily at that. "Put in a request to ONI. See if this place is one of theirs and if they have additional records, my authority."

"Yes, Major."

"Pressly," Shepard said, looking over at her executive officer. "ETA to Acheron?"

"One hour twenty to the system proper, Major," Pressly answered. "After that an additional hour to reach Altahe itself."

So a little over two hours. Shepard gripped the guardrail. They were probably too late already considering the loss of even the emergency transponders, but Shepard could not help but wish they might reach the outpost sooner. But if they were indeed too late, it would at least be within her means to make sure the men and women of Theta were avenged.

* * *

"Those look like ant mounds," Shepard remarked.

The those in question were a series of dirt mounds being displayed on the command deck's main projector, scattered about inside the perimeter of Listening Post Theta. From orbit it was trivially easy for _Normandy's_ sensors to map the base, providing Shepard with a bird's eye view of the situation topside. Unfortunately none of the base's internal systems were responding to queries so she was still mostly blind to the actual situation.

"That might explain how the base was compromised ma'am," Kaidan put in over the radio from his station. "Whatever these, things, are, they managed to dig their way into the base instead of fighting through the defenses."

"Maybe," Shepard said, "but that doesn't explain how they would have managed it without the seismic sensors picking them up. Those things are so sensitive a rabbit burrowing should set them off."

"Guess we'll find out when we retake the place ma'am."

Or at least the follow up teams would.

"Alright," Shepard said leaning against the railing. "Since this is obviously not a geth attack, we'll drop the sneaking around. I want a firing solution that'll close off each of those mounds before the Mako hits the ground. Fireteams prepare for insertion."

"Roger that," Kaidan said, "handing off."

In truth the only members of the ground team that weren't already locked and loaded were Shepard and Kaidan, seeing as both were at their naval stations while the _Normandy_ approached their target. As it was it only took the two a few minutes to get geared up and meet the others down by the Mako.

"The outpost's internal sensors are all offline, or at least cut off from comms," Shepard began the brief. "That means right now we can't tell if anyone, or anything is down there waiting for us. That something was down there is pretty evident from the dirt mounds though, so we'll play this safe and do a hot insertion with the Mako with the _Normandy_ sealing those holes with her guns."

Heads bobbed up and down at that.

"Officially the Mako is rated to carry a full infantry squad plus heavy weapons support," Shepard continued, looking at Wrex, "so we should all fit. Might be a tight squeeze though."

"I'll try not to bump my head," Wrex said sardonically.

"I'm less worried about your head and more about my upholstery," Shepard retorted.

That was probably a grin, or at least Wrex's mouth was shaped the same way it was when he chuckled, or at least when Shepard thought he chuckled.

"Scans indicate that the base's gun batteries are still intact, though their control and power lines have been cut. They've fallen back onto automated control and internal reserves, and once we're in range we should be able to take control of them." Shepard now looked over at Ashley and Tali. "If for whatever reason they don't respond, I want you two to do a manual bypass."

"Got it skipper," Ashley said confidently.

Tali also nodded firmly, which was good enough for Shepard.

"We can't tell whether anyone is still alive down there," Shepard stated frankly. "At the same time, that is not the same as knowing everyone down there is dead. Until we get confirmation that they are dead, or I give the word, this is still a rescue op. So keep your eyes peeled, watch your shots, and do _not_ go in guns blazing."

No one looked as if they were prepared to argue that point, not even Wrex. Good.

"A taskforce from Second Fleet is inbound with a marine battalion, but it'll be another five hours before they arrive," Shepard said. "Once they arrive, assuming things aren't a complete Charlie Foxtrot, we'll hand the situation over to them. Until then however it's up to us to figure out what hit the base, and to make the bastards pay."

By this point the non-humans amongst her crew had been with them long enough for Artemis to provide tailored updates to their translators to catch any slang or jargon Shepard and the imperial servicemen might use, so no one was giving her odd looks anymore. It was remarkable just how much the official translators missed.

"This'll technically be the first time we deploy as a single unit," Shepard continued. "I know we've run through procedures, even a few small drills with the space permitting."

She allowed the snickers at that, and even cracked a grin of her own.

"I'm not going to tempt Murphy by saying I think we've worked out all the kinks. I will however expect no one to shoot themselves in the foot on our first deployment. Is that clear?"

"Clear ma'am," Kaidan answered for all of them, and then cast a beady look at the others daring anyone to disprove him.

No one seemed to show any such inclination and after a moment Kaidan was satisfied enough to look back at Shepard. The Major herself nodded.

"Alright, saddle up."

* * *

As a frigate capable of intra-atmosphere travel, _Normandy_ was designed to fulfill a wide range of functions. As close air support the caliber of guns it mounted might have been considered overkill by some. Any proper soldier however would tell you, there was no such thing as overkill. There was only open fire, and reload.

In this particular case, the _Normandy's_ main guns were stepped down so as not to cave in the entire base. What they wanted here was a surgical strike, not a saturation bombardment. Besides, if the need to sterilize the site actually arose, the frigate had other weapons better suited to such a task. The hits that registered from these shots sent pillars of dirt shooting up into the sky along with gushes of fire as the incendiary payloads went off. Anything in the immediate tunnel openings was swiftly turned to ash. The incendiary bombardment was not the only thing the Normandy released however. Several spikes also slammed into the ground, seismic sensors to compensate for the ones the base was supposed to have installed but which were unresponsive. As the Mako landed with a thud, nothing emerged to challenge it.

"Alright LT, you've got the wheel," Shepard said, hopping out the side.

While Garrus remained in the gunner's chair, everyone else piled out the rear.

"Turrets still aren't responding," Shepard said as she worked her omni-tool. "Gunny, Tali, you're up."

That was all the prompting the two needed and they headed for the first gun emplacement. Wrex trotted behind, keeping a watchful eye on both them and the perimeter. Liara stayed close to Shepard, cradling her submachinegun with passable familiarity.

"Artemis, any signs of movement?" Shepard queried.

"A substantial amount, Major," the AI responded. "In fact, the readings suggest whatever is down there is continuing to borrow."

"Con-Everyone back to the Mako!"

While Tali seemed taken aback slightly, Ashley was less slow on the uptake and hauled the quarian girl to her feet.

"Seismic activity is increasing Major," Artemis warned.

"No shit!" By this point she could even feel the tremors with her own feet.

Despite her orders Wrex was still standing at the Mako's side, waving for them to hurry up. She had to give the krogan some credit, he was at least not bailing out to save his own hide.

"Alenko, prepare to head half a click northeast, there's a rocky outcropping that should make it harder for these, things, to tunnel after us."

"Aye ma'am."

"Artemis, get _Normandy_ to drop more seismic sensors around that outcropping just in case those things try.

"Order relayed, Major."

Tali and Ashley darted past into the Mako, with Shepard and Wrex right behind them.

"Go!"

The hatch was still shutting when the Mako shuddered as its thrustors activated. Kaidan's solution to the issue of tunnelers was simple enough, get them off the ground. While the Mako was not quite capable of flight, its small eezo core was enough to let it make small hops. And just in time too as the ground began to crumble where the vehicle was a moment before. Something hit the Mako.

"Reading some damage on the armor," Kaidan called back. "Whatever that was, it got past the shields!"

"Got past or got it down?" Shepard asked as she hauled herself up to the driver's section.

The thud of a landing did not make that any easier, but she was hardly slowed by it either.

"Got past ma'am," Kaidan answered. "Shields are still at full charge."

"The bloody hell," Shepard said as she queried the Mako's telemetry herself. "Alright, we'll take a look once we get to the outcropping. Artemis, did _Normandy_ get eyes on whatever hit us?"

"No Major, _Normandy_ had already moved off station to begin its deployment run," Artemis answered. "Incidentally, second set of seismic sensors have been deployed."

"And what are they showing us?"

A projection of a tunnel network appeared in her eye as Artemis' response.

"That's, pretty extensive," Shepard remarked. "How long has it been here?"

"Unknown," the AI stated. "The latest data dump from Theta gave no indication of such a network developing."

Shepard frowned. The timestamp of that dump was only a week ago, and while it might be possible for some subterranean animal to do all that in such a short amount of time, the ecological survey of Altahe had not turned up anything that would fit the bill. For that matter the planet did not actually have any native life, the world being little more than a hunk of rock.

"What do we do now ma'am?" Kaidan asked. "Sterilize the site?"

"Tempting," Shepard said, "very bloody tempting. But sterilizing it won't tell us where these things came from, and if there are more out there."

As small a yield as a one kiloton nuke was, that was only relative to that class of weapons. It would still be more than enough to destroy most any useful evidence if the _Normandy_ actually dropped one of its tactical nukes on the outpost, with an appropriate penetrator to get the nuke into the tunnel network of course.

"Artemis, any indication on just how many, things, are in those tunnels?"

"At least a dozen contacts, Major," the AI answered. "I would not recommend trying to engage them in what appears to be their native environment."

"I wouldn't either," Shepard said, though she raised an eyebrow at the audible sigh of relief from her nominal second in command. "We need to flush them out. Pressly, I want the _Normandy_ to make another attack run. Deep penetrators armed with incendiaries. Just enough yield to force them above ground, not enough to turn them all to ash."

"Aye Major," Pressly's voice sounded over the radio.

"S'not as much fun if the enemy's already dead before we can stick it to 'em," Wrex said from behind.

"Yeah well if I had a whole pack of krogans I might just send all of you down there for some fun," Shepard said. "Isn't that your specialty, hunting monsters back to their lairs?"

"Hah, I see you've been reading up on the Rachni Wars," Wrex said approvingly.

"It's important to remember one's history, lest you make the mistake of repeating it," Shepard said offhandedly.

"Targeting solution plotted and ordnance loaded Major," Pressly reported.

"Very good Lieutenant, now-wait, we got movement! Out of the Mako, defensive perimeter now!"

Considering the back and forth, some of her squad seemed almost eager to finally face an enemy to properly get stuck in.

"Wrex, take point" Shepard continued issuing orders. "T'Soni, hang back and support the Mako if it comes under fire, maybe your barriers will work where the shields didn't! Vakarian, anything that pops up, I want it perforated, but don't go hitting Wrex now! No friendly fire until at least the second deployment!"

The bark of laughter by Wrex was audible even as the ground began rumbling.

"Good God, how are they tunneling that quickly?" Shepard wondered aloud as she watched the enemy's progression.

Seeing as no one had an answer none tried to offer one. Instead they took up firing positions where appropriate and waited for the enemy to reveal themselves. The wait was not long. A geyser of dirt erupted, showering them with dust and debris, likely an attempt to obfuscate their vision. Tied into the Mako's, her own suit's, and the _Normandy's_ sensors, Shepard could see exactly what was emerging. She opened fire, and was rewarded with highly, overly energetic reactions as explosions blossomed.

"Detecting acidic compounds being released," Artemis warned.

That actually explained a lot of things, like how these creatures were able to tunnel so blindingly fast. Or bypass the Mako's shielding, for that matter. Another geyser of dirt erupted and more of the critters surged forth. And again a quick shot from the Major punctured one's skin, setting off a chain reaction that took out its compatriots.

"Do NOT let those things close in!" Shepard ordered. "Woah!"

The Major ducked, just in time as a greenish stream seared through the air above her head. A few droplets splashed her armor, burning away at the outer mesh but mercifully stopping there.

"Grenade!" Ashley called out, lobbing one into the middle of the haze.

The detonation swept away the dirt and dust, revealing a total of three holes, and a swarm of insectoids pouring out. With clear line of sight, the fire from the rest of the squad zeroed in on the incoming threat. The Mako's main gun thundered, punching clear through one of the larger bugs. Its machinegun began spewing rounds with abandon, kicking up more of the very dirt and dust that Ashley's grenade had swept aside.

"Hold suppressive fire!" Shepard ordered. "Make your shots count!"

It wasn't doing much good from what she could tell, the bugs were charging forward with reckless disregard right into the teeth of their fire. Better to actually take the time to aim and kill the enemies approaching. The whine from the Mako's machinegun died down. It was more than made up for as the main gun finished cycling and thundered again.

Even with the Mako's machinegun silenced, the volume of fire from around Shepard could hardly consider to have slackened. Rifles barked as her squad blasted apart the incoming wave of roaches even as they took cover from the jets of acid streaking towards them. Unnaturally accurate jets at that as Shepard backed away from the rocket she was using for cover as it melted right before her. Some droplets actually splashed against her armor and her kinetic barrier collapsed almost instantly. Not good. Shields tended to do very poorly against acids, and in some cases could be completely bypassed by them. This was usually not much of a problem seeing as few militaries fielded acid-based weapons as standard issue. Said militaries had not counted on needing to fight giant bugs that naturally produced acid as part of their biological processes.

"Wrex, Liara, barrier!"

The krogan grunted, letting his shotgun drop and proceeding to erect a biotic field alongside Liara. Shepard grunted in satisfaction as the acid sprays splashed off the barriers without any visible degradation. The gravitic nature of the biotic fields were obviously not susceptible to the same complications that rendered their kinetic counterparts vulnerable to acid. Seeing their attacks stymied, the larger insectoids began charging, waving their long tendrils around. Shepard doubted anyone would enjoy being grabbed by one of those.

"Liara!" Shepard called out. "Singularity!"

The asari withdrew her support from the barrier but Wrex seemed hardly inconvenienced. With a gesture Liara created a gravitic ripple, pulling at the advancing insectoids. Their legs flayed about frantically, but the pull was too strong to resist and soon both the larger and smaller bugs were clustered together. A single roar of the Mako's main gun was enough to turn that cluster into a bloody, acidic smear. A few of the bugs had been outside of the blast radius, but the shockwave was enough to stun them if only momentarily. That moment was all Shepard and her squad needed to pick them off, and soon there was only stillness in the approach before them. Looking about, the Major did a quick scan to make sure all hostiles had actually been neutralized.

"Clear," she declared a second later.

Despite her proclamation no one lowered their guard just yet. They each advanced gingerly, weapon in hand, and kept an especially careful eye on the tunnel exits in case they started disgorging more bugs.

"Artemis, any further seismic activity?" Shepard queried.

"None in your immediate vicinity, Major, but the area under the base is still registering movement."

"Lovely," Shepard muttered.

"What the hell are they even?" Ashley said, bending over to examine the broken corpse of one of the larger insectoids. "Never seen anything like them."

"I have," Wrex said grimly, walking over to join the sergeant, "though I sure wasn't expecting to see 'em again. They're rachni."

It took a moment for the word to click.

"That's impossible," Garrus protested over the radio. "The rachni were all wiped out, by your own people!"

"And to thank us for it the Council neutered us," Wrex said with just a hint of disdain. "But I've studied my people's history, and I've seen the old recordings. These are definitely rachni."

Shepard's eyes narrowed. The implications if this was true. As she had indicated to Wrex, she was a student of history, and the Rachni Wars was an especially nasty bit of galactic history. It was a war that the Citadel had been outright losing before they uplifted the krogan to serve as cannon fodder in the conflict. If these things were genuinely back, it was not as if the krogan would be willing, much less capable, of doing so again.

"Artemis, can you confirm?" Shepard asked.

"My local database only permits me to do so with a 70% confidence level, Major," the AI answered, "but yes, physiologically these creatures do resemble historical records of rachni."

Shepard took a deep breath at that. The others regarded her, a nervous tension starting to fill the air. If the rest of the rachni underground came at them, they might be able to hold them off. Then again they might not. The only one that seemed eager to find out was Wrex. The others were reacting more naturally at the prospect of being swamped by acid spitting bugs. Shepard did not take long to come to a decision however.

"Wrex, did the rachni ever take prisoners?"

The krogan's expression darkened noticeably. "Not for very long."

"I see," Shepard said softly, and then, "Pressly, do you have that incendiary run ready to go?"

"Ordnance loaded and awaiting your word, ma'am," came the response.

"Change of plans," Shepard said. "Increase the yield. Burn these bastards out, begin run when ready."

"Acknowledged ma'am." Again the wait was not long. "Firing in three, two, one, mark."

A loud rumble was soon audible even if the cause was nowhere in sight. What did come into sight however was a series of streaks that slammed into the ground both around and inside the outpost's perimeter. A second later, geysers of fire erupted from where the tunnel roofs were too thin to contain the maelstrom. The flames did not quite reach their position, but soot and smoke did gush out the nearby holes to create a darkened cloud.

"Think we got all of them?" Wrex wondered aloud.

"Maybe," Shepard said. "But the galaxy thought they got all of them once already."

"But how did they even get here?" Liara asked. "And why did they show up now?"

"Damn good questions," Shepard said. "And something tells me we better find the answers before it's too late."

End of Chapter 11

Presumably everyone has been wearing helmets while deployed.

I've already been using multiple "books" for the opening snippets.

I don't know if I quite agree with the claim that I'm including too many "side missions" in the story. The claim feels odd to me because for all practical purposes, the inclusion of specific events is geared towards feeding into the larger narrative. Every single "side mission" included thus far serves some purpose to either reveal an aspect of Shepard that I feel is important or is setup for something down the line, they are not just things to give Shepard something to "do" in between major excursions.

Now it is a given that Shepard isn't just hunting for Saren, she has other duties as an imperial servicewoman, and especially as Cadre. There will also be downtime of sorts when the _Normandy_ is undergoing maintenance or resupply and the Major is going to run into situations, or be asked to look into situations. In every situation that Shepard looks into however, she's not going to get some material reward like credits or gear or xp. She might win some goodwill, make an enemy, or make friends, all of which will weave in and out of the story as appropriate. The ultimate goal is to make the unfolding interactions organic to the main story instead of being an obvious time filler. Why did Shepard look into Ernesto? Because her mother explicitly asked her to. Why did she help Samesh? Because the man was literally yelling at one of the navy offices aboard Arcturus Station. Why did she intervene with Fist? Because the imperial government actually has a warrant out for him and it might help earn her some goodwill from C-SEC.

Concurrently ask yourself, which "side missions" am I excluding outright. Which do I never bring up, which do I have Shepard ignore outright, and perhaps most importantly, which do I have Shepard not take the lead in? After all she's not a Spectre, so her authority in Citadel space is extremely circumscribed. So basically, wait until we get further into the story to decide whether the myriad of things Shepard does constitute "side missions."

Morality is what you believe to be right and wrong. Ethnics is the exercising of that belief, especially externally.


	13. Chapter 12

_The Terran Empire's expansion throughout the galaxy was driven by a combination of government backed ventures and privately backed expeditions. Any colonial expedition that wished to benefit from the security umbrella provided by the Empire's armed forces however needed to receive sanction from the government, something some of the more independent minded colonists were not willing to accede to. Many of these expeditions were seeking to place themselves outside the Empire's reach, but in doing so also placed themselves beyond the range with which the Imperial Terran Navy could effectively patrol. The consequences, in hindsight, should have been obvious, as many of these colonies fell victim to pirates and slavers. The succession of attacks, and the calls for help that ensued, eventually reached a point that responding to them was starting to impact the Empire's ability to protect its formally controlled colonies._

 _The imperial government ultimately issued an ultimatum to these nominally independent settlements. They could either accept annexation and return to being imperial subjects, or the Empire would refuse to extend any further aid in fending off predation by pirates and slavers. Most of the surviving frontier colonies acceded, though not without some resentment over the arrangement. A few refused and eventually paid the price when the Empire stood its ground and allowed them to be overtaken by hostile forces. Only a scant handful managed to fortify enough to fend for themselves, and the bitterness they held against the Terran Empire burned strong._

 _-Forward Unto Twilight: The Terran Empire_

Chapter 12

Amat victoria curam

The arrival of the Second Fleet taskforce was mercifully punctual. Fortunately during the interval before their arrival no more rachni popped up, suggesting that _Normandy_ had managed to kill all of them when it roasted the tunnels. Shepard and her squad had not been idle either, returning to the outpost and searching through its charred remains to try and start answering the innumerable questions they all had. The search for those answers was made at least a bit easier by the additional manpower represented by the company of marines now groundside.

"Rachni," the marine major said in some wonderment. "I'm looking at a dead one at my feet Major, but I still have trouble believing it."

Said dead rachni was not quite at the marine officer's feat. Instead the corpse lay atop a makeshift autopsy table, already cut open and with samples extracted. Standing next to the man and similarly gazing down at the insectoid form, there was no humor in the thin smile on Shepard's face.

"Believe it, Major. And these things butchered all of the personnel assigned to this station."

Perhaps that was not even a smile, considering the glint of Shepard's teeth just barely visible.

"But we still have no idea how they got here?"

"Artemis and Tali have been working on data recovery," Shepard answered. "The rachni trashed part of the computer systems. Hopefully they'll be able to reconstruct the timeframe from when these things showed up."

The other officer nodded. "Well if there are any more rachni my boys and girls will make sure they're put down. So far we haven't found anything else down in those tunnels of theirs."

Shepard nodded and after another few words exchanged took her leave. The environmental systems within the base had been restored enough to allow people, minus Tali of course, to walk around without being buttoned up in full EV. Still more makeshift structures were being thrown up outside to better support the four hundred or so marines now on the ground, along with the forensic techs that would be going over the entire place with a fine comb to reconstruct what had happened. Shepard and her own team would be gone well before that got started in earnest however, and would be handing off whatever intel they had developed to the battalion for them to deal with.

Some of that intel development was taking place at the workstation Shepard now stopped at. Bent over the console with intense focus, Tali did not even notice the Major's presence.

"Tali."

The quarian's head jerked back in a start. "Oh, Major. Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"I figured," Shepard said with a slight smirk. Her face flattened. "Artemis seems to think you've found something."

Despite the shrouded visor Shepard could still see Tali's eyes blink in mild surprise.

"I, can't be entirely sure ma'am," Tali said, "I wanted to finish doublechecking the data before I brought it to your attention."

"Your meticulousness is to be commended," Shepard said before leaning over. "For now, show me."

"Yes ma'am," Tali responded crisply, working the console and bringing up the pertinent data. "The base's internal sensor feeds were brought down before the rachni attacked so we don't have any hard data on how they managed to overwhelm the garrison. The seismic sensors however were still online during the timeframe we've estimated the attack to have taken place in, along with a good chunk of time afterward, and this is what they show."

Shepard stared blankly at the telemetry for a few moments. "They don't show anything."

"At least nothing beyond the usual background activity, no ma'am, they don't," Tali agreed.

"That seems to imply the rachni didn't burrow in to attack the base," Shepard stated. "That they got in some other way."

Tali said nothing, apparently not quite prepared to venture forth such speculation. Shepard did not blame the girl, it was her job as the senior officer to stick her neck out like that after all.

"Did anything else happen during that timeframe?" she asked instead.

"Yes ma'am, something _did_ happen."

The emphasis did not go unnoticed and Shepard regarded the quarian girl. "Show me."

After a few more moments working the console Tali did just that. Shepard leaned in, eyes narrowing.

"These are the arrival logs for the supply ships."

"Yes ma'am," Tali said, and highlighted one entry in particular. "And this was the last freighter to arrive before the internal sensors were cut."

Shepard took a single moment to work through the implications. "Artemis, do we have the schedule for what other stops the _Amber Rogers_ will be making on its supply run?"

"There is a schedule in the latest synchronization dump we received, Major," the AI responded, "but its next scheduled stop is at another forward listening post in the Erebus System twelve hours ago."

That caused Shepard's head to jerk aside. She was soon on the move.

"Can you raise listening post alpha?" she asked.

"I am attempting to do so, Major, but I have not yet received a response."

That did not necessarily mean something was wrong, but Shepard was not taking any chances.

"Squad, pack up, now. Major Anders, my team is leaving to investigate a second potential attack by the rachni in the Erebus System."

"Do you expect to need backup, Major Shepard?"

"If you can spare a company I'll take it," Shepard said, "but my frigate doesn't have much lift capacity."

"Commodore Chomsky, this is Major Anders."

A few moments passed as the hail was forwarded to its intended recipient.

"This is Chomsky, find something down there Major?"

"Of sorts, Commodore," Anders answered. "I need a transport and escorts detached to accompany Major Shepard and two of my companies to the Erebus System. The Major has reason to believe there might be another attack by rachni there."

More than Shepard was asking for, but against an active threat it was probably better she take the bulk of the troops with her.

"We thinking this will primarily be a ground op, Major Anders?" Chomsky asked.

"This is Major Shepard." Better she answer that one. "The intel I have indicates these rachni might have arrived in-system on one of our own supply ships, with its next stop at another listening outpost in the Erebus System. It'll already have dropped off its payload, but if we hurry we might get there in time to defend the outpost."

"Understood Major," the commodore, or rather the senior taskforce captain, said immediately. "I'll have _Ticonderoga_ and _Somme_ accompany the _Mayweather_ , we'll pick up your third company in the rest of the taskforce if we need to move out."

That actually represented a larger percentage of the ship tonnage than what would remain on account of the transport, even if the single cruiser and two frigates staying behind did represent a larger absolute proportion of combat power. But since the rachni did not look to possess any actual warships, the heavier firepower represented by the cruiser was probably unnecessary. Or rather, _London_ was not going to represent any measurably more useful firepower than what the frigates would be able to provide even if the cruiser tagged along. Better that she remain here to continue helping with the search than for all of them to be harrowing off on what was still just an unconfirmed hunch. Of course if Shepard's hunch was right, they might just save the lives of a couple dozen fellow servicemen and women.

" _Normandy_ will go on ahead and get an initial read of the situation," Shepard continued. " _Ticonderoga, Somme,_ and _Mayweather_ are to join us in Erebus at best speed."

"I have my companies loading up as we speak," Anders informed her. "They shouldn't be more than thirty minutes behind you."

"Then I'll look forward to seeing them there," Shepard said as she herself climbed into the Mako.

The AFV roared out of the base and once in the open plains boosted itself up into the sky to the waiting frigate. Once it was secure, the _Normandy_ climbed out of the atmosphere and raced for the system limits.

"Artemis, make sure the Admiralty gets an update about Tali's analysis and forward a copy onto Second Fleet," Shepard ordered as she and the others clambered out of the Mako. "If we can track down that damn supply ship, maybe we can stop it from spreading more rachni amongst our forward outposts, or even find out where those damned bugs came from."

"Acknowledged Major, relaying reports."

"Pressly, ETA to Erebus?"

"Make it about four hours, ma'am," the navigator reported.

"And still no responses?"

The lieutenant shook his head, lips thinned into a grimace. "No ma'am. We'll keep trying, but if outpost alpha isn't responding…"

Shepard's jaw tightened as she emerged onto the command deck. Nonetheless she gave Pressly a curt nod as her XO turned to face her.

"Do what you can."

Walking up to her command station, the Major leaned against the guardrail as she contemplated the astrography. The Styx Theta cluster was one of the less navigable regions of the galaxy on account of its proximity to the galactic core. That same proximity could play merry hell with communications, which was one potential explanation for why Listening Post Alpha might not be responding to Artemis' queries. Potential was not the same as likely however, especially considering they were still able to maintain contact with the admiralty.

"Major, we are receiving a priority communique from the Citadel." Case in point. "It is from Ambassador Udina and Captain Anderson. They wish to speak with you privately."

Shepard frowned but turned about. "I'll take it in the communications room. Initiate security blackout once I'm in."

She had not even had a chance to strip out of her field gear, but that could wait until this little call was dealt with.

"Acknowledged, Major."

Once the door shut behind Shepard the usual green of the prompt turned red, indicating entry was now locked out. The room dimmed as the projectors activated to present the two callers in the center of the room.

"Captain," Shepard greeted. "Ambassador."

"Major," Udina managed before Anderson could get in a word, seemingly nonplussed by Shepard's appearance. "I hope you don't hold it against me for being just a bit aggrieved at you causing yet another incident of galactic proportions."

The ambassador sounded so weary that Shepard could not help but crack a wry smirk. "I assure you, Ambassador, it is not at my behest that all of the boogiemen races of the galaxy are coming out of the woodworks." The smile disappeared. "I presume the Council has had some choice words about this?"

"That would be putting it mildly," Udina said. "The asari councilor is as close to an outright panic as I have ever seen one of their politicos, and the salarian and turian representatives aren't far behind. When the Council last faced the rachni they very nearly lost the war against them, and the victory they ended up with could well be described as Pyrrhic. And in perfect frankness Major, the thought of repeating the Rachni Wars with the Empire as a participant does not fill me with much joy either."

"On that we are all agreed," Shepard said. "We're following a lead now that might just let us head off another attack, and hopefully also give us some clues as to where they're coming from."

That was obviously news to the two men, but considering Artemis was just now disseminating the report upstream she could hardly fault them. The issue of their awareness was easily remedied anyway as Shepard provided them with a concise explanation of Tali's discovery and where _Normandy_ was headed now.

"I don't know whether I should be glad or not that you managed to find this string to pull," Anderson said. "The fact that the rachni might be using one of our own supply ships to infiltrate our bases has, unpleasant implications."

"Indeed," Udina agreed. "We need more concrete details before we share this with the Council, otherwise we'd only be inviting more unwanted speculation."

Not that Shepard could not understand where Udina was coming from, but the Major still cocked her head aside quizzically.

"Is something the matter, Ambassador?"

Udina grunted. "The, Council has emphasized that they consider this rachni matter to be of utmost importance. Perhaps of even greater importance than the Saren investigation."

Shepard quickly put the pieces together.

"I see," she said very flatly.

Udina's lips quirked slightly, but any trace of humor did not last long.

"While there is not, as yet, any evident divergence of resources from one matter to the other, the Council has requested, specifically, that since you and your team have had firsthand experience engaging the rachni, that you and your team be made available to render further assistance to their own investigational efforts."

"Their request almost sounds reasonable," Shepard remarked dryly.

"In many respects it actually is reasonable," Anderson said. "That's ultimately what makes it equally problematic. There is no denying that the reappearance of the rachni represents a major potential threat to galactic security, but the same could be said of the geth. Both need to be dealt with, but the geth arguably represent the more concrete threat. The rachni have only hit a single outpost, not a major colony, and as far as we can tell they are not in possession of major naval assets."

Shepard regarded her mentor and superior. "Does that mean the imperial government is going to decline to place my team at the Council's disposal, sir?"

"At present, yes," Udina answered. "You are of course to investigate any leads, such as the one you are pursing now, but only as the situation permits. If you must choose between investigating a lead on Saren versus the rachni, you are hereby instructed to prioritize the former, to the best of your judgment in the field, of course."

The Major nodded. That was all reasonable and clear enough.

"Will there be anything else on this matter, sirs?"

"Not at this moment," Anderson said, "but the situation with the Council is still fluid. We'll keep you apprised as best we can, but watch your head out there, Shepard. The political entanglements of your deployment seem to only be getting worse with every new development."

"Politics. There's nothing that it can't make worse."

Anderson gave a chuckle at that while Udina simply grunted. The good ambassador was experienced enough to recognize at least a kernel of wisdom in the snark, and just maybe also a glimmer of humor in it as well, scant enough as it was. Hopefully it would not grow even scarcer when they reached Erebus.

* * *

"Shit."

They were not too late, that was the good news. They were still late however, as the distress call from the listening outpost clearly indicated.

"What've we got, Artemis?" Shepard asked.

"The senior surviving officer is a Lieutenant Marie Durand, and she is attempting to evacuate the outpost."

"Good call," Shepard remarked. "How many has she gotten out?"

"Unclear. The main communications uplink has already been destroyed and until we get closer the local radio bandwidth and latency is insufficient for detailed tactical telemetry."

"Ah the joys of the laws of physics," Shepard mumbled. "Is there anything you can extrapolate, Artemis?"

"The lieutenant was not dead as of ten minutes ago."

The Major snorted. "Real helpful there."

"We are still at least an hour out from the planet, Major," Artemis pointed out.

"Yeah, and that means we get to spend an hour not knowing if our people on the ground are still alive or not," Shepard said, tightening her grip on the guardrail. "Not the kind of situation I like being in, Artemis."

"Nor I," the AI agreed.

Artemis might not have been made of flesh and blood, but like many of her compatriot AIs she was not particularly enthused with the notion of either being shed without reason.

"Major, the taskforce has exited FTL," Pressly reported.

Shepard nodded. "Have them follow our approach, best speed."

Arguably Shepard could have had one of the other frigates tag along with _Normandy_ , but troop transports like the _Mayweather_ were woefully underequipped in terms of active defenses. Besides, no other ship in the fleet possessed _Normandy's_ stealth system, so it was generally better for her ship to operate alone to take maximum advantage of her capabilities.

Despite the wait Shepard did not let the tension eat away at her. She was the senior officer present and it was her responsibility to keep a level head, to be able to make the hard decisions when the time came. Instead she focused on the tactical problem at hand, going over what intel they did possess, along with various tidbits of wisdom that Wrex had imparted in their discussions during the flight through FTL.

The krogan may not have fought in the Rachni Wars, but he was a dedicated student of history with plenty to share about one of his race's greatest foes. Quite a bit of it was practical, useful information too, like the various ways in which the bugs could employ their acid, or the fact that rachni could indeed possess biotic abilities. Finding about the latter in the field would have especially sucked.

Awareness of these and other capabilities changed considerably how Shepard intended to engage the rachni. They needed to engage at range, well outside the ability of the rachni to spit their acid or reach them with biotics, at least to start with. The rachni would obviously try to close the distance, and keeping that from happening would be critical to her team's victory or even survival. Fortunately she had three very capable biotics of her own, and ably employed biotic abilities were very good for area control.

That left the question of how to most efficiently kill the rachni while they were at range. Of her current crew there were three of them qualified on sniper rifles, Ashley, Garrus, and Shepard herself, while there were all sorts of reasons why Tali should not get close enough where her shotgun would actually be effective. As had been amply demonstrated, kinetic barriers did not play well with acid and the quarian youth was even more vulnerable to a splash of acid than the rest of them. On the other hand she was proving a very deft hand with any piece of technology, up to and including the Mako, which was why Kaidan was walking her through the AFV's gunnery system even now. And in a pinch, Tali could at least get the Mako rolling if they needed to pull out in a hurry.

None of these preparations were any guarantee that things would not hit the fan when they actually got stuck in, but not preparing for problems they did know about was just asking for an even bigger Charlie Foxtrot to unfold. As such Shepard mentally went over all the nuts and bolts, making sure nothing might wiggle loose at the worst possible time. It was not the most relaxing way of waiting until they got in communications range with the planet, but it was still something that needed doing. Of course, nothing said that getting in range would be any more relaxing.

"Major, we are receiving transmissions from planetside," Artemis reported. "Lieutenant Durand is still in command."

"Analysis?"

"The Lieutenant has managed to evacuate a significant portion of the base's personnel, but they are being aggressively pursued by the rachni. One of their ground vehicles has been disabled, and the Lieutenant is using her Grizzly to hold the rachni back while they attempt repairs."

"Can you open a channel with her?"

"Channel open."

Shepard activated the pickup in her helmet. "This is Major Evangeline Shepard, inbound on the _Normandy_. Lieutenant Durand, do you copy?"

"-jor!? Oh thank g-thought no one would get our-"

"Lieutenant, we are 30 minutes out," Shepard said, hoping that enough of her message would get through. "Repeat, 30 minutes out. Hold fast, help is on the way."

"-hurry," Durand responded. "-how much longer-against these bugs!"

The Major would have liked nothing else, but willpower alone could not break the laws of physics. All she could do was wait and watch the patchy tactical telemetry that was able to get through the radio. What she could already see was bad enough however.

"Lieutenant Durand, you need to fall back," Shepard said.

"-can't! There're people-can't fall back!"

Shepard's jaw tightened. Trying to issue orders to a junior officer under fire from beyond orbit was never a good idea, not least because she did not have a complete picture of what was happening. What she could see however was jiving with what Wrex had told her about rachni tactics, how they liked to pin down enemy forces before coming at them from under. If Durand was to have any chance of survival, she needed to keep moving.

"Lieutenant," Shepard tried again. "You have to keep going. Ditch the transport, get people on foot, shove anyone without a suit into the Grizzly, but you _cannot_ stay put!"

"-room in the Grizzly, we've got too many-can't fit them all!"

Shepard grimaced. It looked like the evacuation had been even more hurried than she feared.

"-try-Grizzly to tow the transport-need time to rig-"

That made sense. The transport might have been disabled, but it still had wheels and could still roll if something was able to move its weight. The Grizzly should have plenty of power to do just that, if they could make sure whatever they used as a line did not snap or rip right off whatever it was attached to. Seeing as there was little else Shepard could do for Durand, at least until they were finally in range, the Major settled for nailing down the last details of their approach.

The telemetry was now good enough that they could get targeting resolutions on the rachni harassing Durand's position. The problem was there were certainly more of the bugs tunneling underground that they could not see, not yet at least. If they got to Durand's position before the _Normandy_ was in position to provide overwatch, the Lieutenant would almost certainly be overrun. Despite her awareness of this, Shepard kept her anxiety in check. The clock was counting down and all she could do was wait.

That wait came to an end as the _Normandy_ was noticeably buffeted as she hit the atmosphere. It was followed by the slight shudder of _Normandy's_ guns firing. And then the Mako itself was ejected from the ship for a hot insertion. The shots from the frigate were not just ordnance to beat back the rachni on the surface, but also the launching of sonic probes to start mapping the tunnels they were definitely digging.

"Shit."

As the seismic data was projected for Shepard to view, the Major could see the extent of the tunnels thus far. The rachni had completely surrounded Durand's position, meaning if she had actually tried to run they could have popped up right under the Lieutenant's party and dropped them underground where the bugs would hold the advantage. In that respect the Lieutenant was right to hold her ground, even if she would have eventually fallen into the trap if she had succeeded in towing the disabled transport.

"These bugs are pretty clever," Shepard remarked.

"They're not mindless animals, if that's what you mean," Wrex said from the troop compartment. "Make that mistake and it'll be the last thing you do."

"Evidently so," Shepard agreed. "Brace yourselves, we're coming in hot!"

The Mako shuddered again as its thrusters ignited, slowing their descent to something survivable.

" _Normandy_ , I want incendiary penetrators here, here, and here, now!"

"Roger that Major," Pressly responded. "Beginning attack run."

The strikes landed even before the Mako itself and a few geysers of fire could be seen erupting. The rachni above ground noticeably faltered, likely a result of their hivemind. It was only a few seconds, but in battle that could make all the difference.

"Fire!" Shepard ordered as she slammed the Mako forward.

The gun thundered, blowing to pieces a cluster of dazed bugs. The whine of the machinegun dropped a few more bodies even as the rachni began diving into, and some places outright making, cover. Circling around the enemy positions, the Mako's guns pounded away. The AFV then charged right through to Durand's position and skid to a halt in front of a visibly stunned Lieutenant.

"Out!"

The squad poured out, Kaidan and Ashley first if only to avoid too many misunderstandings. Aliens serving with imperial units were very much a rarity and the last thing they needed was an exchange of friendly fire.

"Lieutenant Durand?" Shepard greeted as she strode over to the still stunned soldier.

The other woman shook herself and gave a respectful nod. "That's me. God, I'm glad to see you, Major."

"Well I'd be lying if I said I was glad to be here," Shepard said, "so let's just skip the pleasantries and point my squad at the bugs."

"Gladly ma'am," Durand responded. "Those, things, are all over the base though, not sure we're going to be able to dig them out without more firepower."

"I've got two more companies of marines inbound, should be here within the next hour or so," Shepard said. "Do you know how the bugs got into the base?"

"They came on the supply transport," Durand said with a scowl. "We were just taking delivery when they started pouring out. We tried to use the base's guns to take the ship down, managed to hole it, but they managed to literally melt the guns before we could do much more. That's when I called for an evac." The Lieutenant's expression twisted. "We only got out the two transports, everyone else those, things…"

The Lieutenant's grip tightened around her rifle. Shepard nodded. Nothing further needed to be said after all.

"This outpost wasn't the only place these bugs have hit," the Major said. "They also got the outpost on Atlahe. No one made it out of there. That you've held your command together so far is very well done, Lieutenant."

Durand regarded Shepard for a few moments before taking a deep breath.

"Thank you ma'am."

An alert popped up in Shepard's HUD and she noted the movement underground of more rachni. Apparently they had not succeeded in burning all of them out.

"Where were you planning on evacuating?" Shepard asked as she made for the makeshift perimeter.

"There's an old mine that was sunk by surveyors way back when the planet was first charted," Durand said, "or at least that was the plan. Considering how much these things like burrowing underground, they've probably already made themselves right at home."

"You're probably right about that," Shepard agreed. "We'll need to evacuate everyone onto the _Normandy_ then, at least until reinforcements arrive and we can retake the outpost."

"Retake, ma'am?"

"You may have brought the supply ship down, but we still need to figure out how and where the bugs got aboard. For that, we need to take the ship back."

Durand nodded. "Understood ma'am. We'll be with you all the way."

Shepard gave the Lieutenant a pat on the shoulder. "Nothing less than what I expect."

"Major, another group of rachni are approaching your position from the east on the surface," Pressly said over the radio. "We can make a run, take them out before they reach you."

Shepard consulted the seismic map again, making sure there were not further bugs trying to sneak up on them while they were distracted by the surface force.

"Make your approach coming in from the east," Shepard ordered, "and then prepare for a pickup."

"Roger that ma'am."

The sound of the _Normandy_ roaring overhead was not quite enough to muffle out her thundering guns. As it was a series of very satisfying booms echoed in the distance from the frigate's bombardment. The next moment the warship was hovering overhead, its lower hatch open.

"Alenko, get as many people into the Mako as you can," Shepard ordered, "then take them up to the _Normandy_."

"Roger that ma'am."

"Make it quick, I don't want to be down here a second longer than we need to be."

"Aww, are we leaving already?" Wrex quipped. "And after I got all dressed up?"

"There'll be plenty of fighting once the others get here," Shepard said. She raised her rifle. "And plenty before, from the looks of it."

There was movement in the tunnels again, and with _Normandy_ holding position for the evacuation she could not fire another salvo to burn them out. And that was just fine with Shepard. The eruption of dirt served to paint a giant bullseye on that spot. Shepard's rifle however remained silent even as the marines around her lit it up. The Major's attention was focused on the still approaching seismic readings.

"Liara, can you aim a singularity underground?" Shepard asked.

"I can try," the asari answered.

The Major fired a single burst at a position substantially closer than the geyser of dirt.

"Do it."

Liara reached out, the familiar blue glow surrounding her for a moment as she obeyed. Nothing seemed to happen, at first, when suddenly another shower of dirt erupted. This time Shepard could see something visibly squirming in the newly formed hole. The Major wasted little time perforating it and was rewarded by pained shrieks and hissing steam as acid sacks burst.

"Fire in the hole!"

Quite literally at that as Shepard popped a grenade and tossed it unerringly into the crack in the ground. An even more satisfying boom kicked up fire and smoke into the air. Almost simultaneously, more holes cracked open and rachni poured forth. There were easily dozens of them, a mixture of the smaller worker types that might as well be mobile bombs, and the larger warrior. Apparently Liara's little stunt had convinced the rachni burrowing closer would have been pointless.

"Liara, singularity on the roaches!"

The asari visibly strained as she performed the biotic skill again, dragging back a flurry of bugs into a nice little volatile clump. The Major's HUD flickered as she modified the ammo type in her current loadout. The next burst of rounds she put out had a nice, toasty afterglow.

"Nighty night."

The flare of heat actually caused Shepard's kinetic barrier to crackle a bit even with the Major well outside of the blast zone. The rachni warriors were nowhere as lucky and as the flames petered out several burning husks could be seen toppling over. For all their demonstrated cunning, there was a definite feral ferocity to the way the rachni were behaving. While they might react to setbacks and successes in tactically sound ways, they never seemed to consider retreat or surrender as an option. Instead the bugs kept right on charging until either they or their intended victims were dead. And in this case, it was very much the latter.

Rising up, Shepard watched and waited to see if anything else would stir in the haze of dirt and smoke. There was nothing moving in the tunnels, at least nothing the sensors could see. After enough time passed to her satisfaction, the Major stepped forward to take a closer firsthand look. She was not alone, as the rest of her groundside squad fell into formation around her.

"Pretty clever there," Wrex remarked. "Seems you remembered what I said 'bout their acid."

"Pretty volatile stuff," Shepard remarked. "Really flammable too, due to their composition. Seems a mite dangerous to be carrying around inside their bodies."

"Didn't slow them much during the Wars," Wrex said. "Course back then they had armor and shields to go along with proper guns. Their acid was for when they got up close and personal like."

"All the more important we don't let them," Shepard said.

Behind the Major a thud sounded as the Mako landed once more.

"Ready for the next load of passengers ma'am," Alenko announced.

"Roger that, keep going," Shepard said, making known she did not think they would be needing the AFV for fire support.

As the Major surveyed the smoldering landscape Durand stepped forth to her side.

"That was, incredible ma'am," she said. "I mean, I'd heard rumors about Cadre, but you handled that, like, I mean, nothing I tried seemed to work on these bastards, they just kept coming. But you, you just wiped them all out in less than ten minutes."

Shepard regarded the younger woman. "You were caught completely flatfooted by an enemy you'd never seen before, and on top of that you also had to worry about protecting noncombatants. Whereas I came in with air support, seismic probes that let me track their burrowing, and multiple biotics to augment my squad. I'd say I had something of an unfair advantage compared to what you had to work with, Lieutenant."

"Maybe ma'am," Durand said softly. "But I can't help but think, if you had been here instead of me, you might have gotten more people out."

The Major placed a hand on the other woman's shoulder. "You want to be better. That's fine. But don't you ever think what you did do was nothing, Lieutenant. You got some of your people out. That's a good sight better than getting none of them out. You hear me?"

Durand glanced over at Shepard's hand and then back at the Major. "I hear you ma'am."

"Good."

The radio crackled.

"Major, the rest of the taskforce are on final approach," Pressly informed her.

Releasing the Lieutenant, Shepard brought up a map of the area on her HUD.

"I want Bravo company to deploy to the outpost," Shepard ordered, "and Charlie to rendezvous with us at the mine in the southwest quadrant. Bravo is to secure the supply ship and make sure it stays intact for us to examine. Charlie is to prep for heavy assault. Any bug that's hiding down in the mines, we're fumigating."

"Roger that ma'am."

Shepard glanced over at Durand. "Coming, Lieutenant?"

The younger woman gave a firm nod. "Yes ma'am!"

* * *

"I could have done without having to do this twice in just as many days," Garrus remarked.

"Aren't you supposed to be a hotshot detective?" Kaidan said as he helped the turian lift another piece of scrap. "Would have thought you'd be itching to hunt for clues and whatnot."

"I might be a detective, but that just means I know firsthand how tedious combing a crime site can be," Garrus said. "And this is a pretty big crime site."

"Yeah, suppose that's one way of putting it," Kaidan agreed. "Let's see here, ugh, poor bastard."

Garrus clicked his mandibles. "Or what's left of him."

The corpse they stood over was missing its entire upper body, with only the waist down left. The pool of blood had long dried, leaving a big red stain on the floor. Despite the squick Kaidan turned the half a body over, seeing if he could find anything to identify the unfortunate victim.

"Looks like this guy came to greet the supply ship," Garrus remarked, "and got melted for his trouble."

"Looks like," Kaidan agreed, then adopted a thoughtful poise. "But we didn't find anything like this on Atlahe. The rachni broke free from inside the base, after the cargo was shifted over."

"Curious," said Garrus. "Does that mean the rachni weren't detected until after the ship left Atlahe, or did they break loose?"

"You suggesting the bugs were brought to these outposts intentionally?" Kaidan said, a touch of wariness in his tone.

"The evidence is suggesting it," Garrus said, "at least circumstantially. Look at it this way, these outposts of yours are pretty isolated, and they're in a region of space where communications can get pretty spotty. If someone wanted to arrange for mysterious, unexplained attacks to happen, you couldn't ask for better targets."

"But they aren't unexplained," Kaidan countered. "Mysterious maybe, considering we're dealing with rachni, but we've already blown the lid on the attacks. The imperial government knows about their reappearance, and so does the Council."

"But how much of that is because of the general increased security level thanks to Saren?" Garrus said. "I mean, if the _Normandy_ hadn't been patrolling this region of space, would anyone have heard the distress calls early enough to investigate?"

That was a point, Kaidan had to concede. "But, who would want to do this? And where would they get rachni in the first place, assuming it's not the bugs themselves?"

"Beats me," Garrus said. "That bit's still under investigation."

Kaidan allowed a dry chuckle but as he turned about he was greeted with the sight of Shepard as she strode out of the downed transport. As she strode, and glowered.

"Major?" Kaidan said carefully.

Shepard came to a halt and met Kaidan's gaze. "Lieutenant, lock down the ship, allow no one else inside without my express permission." She started walking again. "And shoot anyone that tries!"

Kaidan blinked a few times, staring blankly after his superior officer for a few moments before looking over at Garrus. From the turian's expression, he was as taken aback and confused as the human lieutenant.

"What was that about?" the turian wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Kaidan said, "but I think I better get on those orders." The marine looked over at the ship. "Uh, wait, what about the people already inside?"

Shepard did not bother changing out of her armor after she boarded the _Normandy_. Instead she rode the elevator up to the quarters deck before circling about and entering the communications room while still clad in her tactical gear.

"Engage communications room blackout. Artemis, do we have enough bandwidth for a real-time Vermillion-level secured channel with Bastion?"

"No Major. There are insufficient communications relays with the requisite encryption hardware in this region."

"Bloody lovely," Shepard muttered, then more loudly. "Artemis, begin recording of Vermillion-level communique, for Bastion Command, authorization Shepard, Evangeline, authentication 1237-Zulu-Foxtrot-Bravo."

"Authorization and authentication confirmed. Beginning recording."

Shepard stood there facing the center of the room, knowing that the recorders would capture her at whatever angle was necessary.

"This is Major Evangeline Shepard, with a high priority update from Nepmos in the Erebus System. In the course of investigating the attack by the rachni, my crew and I have secured the transport which we believe was used to ferry the insectoids to listening posts Alpha and Theta." Shepard's expression noticeably hardened. "The supply ship was of Cord-Hislop make, and still had corporate overrides in its computers."

The Major paused for a moment, knowing that whomever received her message would likely need that moment to absorb that point.

"We have traced the supply ship's point of origin to the Gorgon System in the Argos Rho cluster, to a depot that is _not_ on any official register. I intend to take my team and the detachment of Second Fleet presently with me to secure the depot and determine the exact source of these rachni. Until the completion of this operation, my task group will be operating under Special Conditions unless overridden by the requisite authority."

Shepard took a deep breath.

"As ever, I am His Majesty's humble servant, and will endeavor to fulfill my duty and uphold His honor. Ave imperator."

End of Chapter 12

Currently behind the Great Firewall and lacking access to some of the resources I've been using for _A Cold Calculus_ , so I decided to try to get out another chapter of this story. The way that events are unfolding should give an indication of how I intend to structure some of these secondary events. The rachni are something of a special case though, insomuch that their reappearance are having a much more assertive reaction on the part of the galactic community than what we saw in-game. Which, to be frank, felt way too subdued considering the historical reputation of the rachni.

But anyway. While the rachni missions were arguably side missions in the original Mass Effect game, I felt that there was an opportunity to use them in a more economical fashion. As a consequence, they are less side mission and more setup for what I'm pretty sure all of you have already guessed. This approach is causing me a little bit of sequencing issues, but I think I can work around it and still do a few things I wanted later on.

Arguably there hasn't been any actual criticism about me including "side missions" per se. I suspect that some readers do have a legitimate question of how the side missions as presented in the game proper could be integrated into a prose narrative. Bluntly speaking, most of them can't be. Even the missions that most resemble what was shown in the game, I've had to tweak them to thematically fit in my story. Others, as you are seeing with the rachni missions or with the assault on Cora's Den and the weapons smuggling investigation by Chellick, have been far more substantially tweaked. I will continue integrating what were previously side missions into the main narrative as the situation allows, with the intent that they better complement that narrative instead of feeling tacked on. How successful I am, time will tell.

I see nothing wrong with how I use commas and I intend to keep doing what I've always done.

One thing that is proving somewhat time consuming is all the setup that needs to go into Shepard's missions. There is a lot of context and background necessary to help explain how Shepard approaches various tactical problems. There also needs to be justifications for her choices, so that if you spend more than a few seconds thinking about them, you don't walk away wondering what the hell Shepard was thinking. In the game itself a lot of that could be handwaved away as Bioware making sure the player had enough things to do. Since this is not an attempt to novelize the game (and to be honest even if it was), I am not under any such constraints and so can have Shepard take a more militarily sound response, like hit something from orbit instead of trying to wade in on foot. That may make for less showy set pieces than in a game, but prose has other options. Another thing is that unless Shepard and co are massively, massively outnumbered, any skirmish they engage in will be over much quicker. Simplistically speaking, they don't play around. They're not there to have fun (except maybe Wrex), they're there to do the job as quickly and efficiently as possible. Though they'll probably also have some fun along the way as well.


	14. Chapter 13

_The prelude to the Reaper Wars was a tumultuous time even setting aside the rather dynamic entry of the Terran Empire onto the galactic stage. Threats both new and old emerged, not least several that the galaxy had long since thought neutralized or safely dormant. The emergence of the geth as an actively hostile force renewed hostile sentiment towards synthetic life, a sentiment carried over to the geth's quarian creators as well as the Terran Empire itself for its use of AIs. While the Empire possessed the clout to forcefully push back against such sentiment, the vagabond quarians were nowhere as lucky and many of their people found life away from the Migrant Fleet ever more difficult if not outright perilous. Interestingly this increased hostility would see many quarians travel further afield in search of safer places to conduct their pilgrimage, a search that would lead many to the Terran Empire._

 _While humanity could not be described as the most open of races, it did not share in the wider galaxy's outright contempt for the quarian's creation of the geth. To say that the quarians were welcomed with open arms would thus be an exaggeration, but many quarians found that human worlds were not so quick as to close off opportunities for them. The pace of this migration shift was given a major boost after the Empire publicly acknowledged the contributions of one Tali'Zorah nar Rayya in the hunt for Saren Arterius. As for Tali'Zorah, the quarian would always refer to Evangeline Shepard as her captain. From this foundation was built an alliance that would help define the post-Reaper galaxy._

 _-Ashes of Empire: The Reaper War_

Chapter 13

Auribus teneo lupum

There was a slightly nervous tension permeating the silence between Shepard and the captains of the two other frigates accompanying her. That silence was finally broken when one of the captains cleared his throat.

"I hope it does not offend, Major, if I point out that technically speaking you are not the ranking officer present."

"Indeed, I am not," Shepard agreed, "even with the half-step of additional authority my position as Cadre grants me. But I am also not entirely within the normal chain of command for the navy, and in certain specific circumstances my authority does allow me to, request, the cooperation of more senior officers."

The two other officers glanced at one another before the second took his turn.

"And you believe that such circumstances now exist."

"I do, hence the invocation of Special Conditions."

That caused more grimaces. Special Conditions was a very specific protocol, one that obliged those under it to refrain from initiating further communication with the normal chain of command until and unless their mission was complete or a countermanding order with the requisite authority lifted it. Within the imperial armed forces, only flag officers or Cadre were permitted to invoke it, and if a Cadre invoked it, only their chain of command could lift it.

"In that case, I suppose we better get this dealt with as expediently as possible," was the acceptance, wary as it was.

Shepard nodded. "I appreciate your cooperation, gentlemen. I assure you I did not invoke Special Conditions lightly, and if we handle this poorly there could be significant ramifications for not only the Empire but our relations with the other galactic polities as well."

A wry smile crossed one of the frigate captain's faces. "No pressure there, Major."

Shepard responded in kind. "At least no more than the usual." The Major rose. "Once we reach our target system I will have more details to share. Until then."

The others returned her respectful nod before taking their leave. The room did not remain empty for long however as Shepard's ground team filed in afterward.

"Be seated."

Not 'have a seat.' Less invitation, more command. The crew obeyed, picking up on the seriousness of this briefing.

"The situation regarding the rachni investigation has changed," Shepard began once they were settled in, even as the Major herself remained standing. "As a consequence, all non-imperial service personnel will need to sit out the rest of this investigation."

Looks of incredulity greeted Shepard at that one.

"You have got to be kidding," Wrex was the first to vocalize that incredulity.

Shepard stared flatly at the krogan, her tone matching her expression. "I am not."

Wrex actually seemed taken aback for a few seconds before snorting and leaning back into his seat.

"Well ain't that just peachy."

Garrus cleared his throat. "With respect, Major, but the reappearance of the rachni isn't solely a matter of interest to the Empire."

"I agree," Shepard said. "And any intel that we turn up which helps us identify where these rachni are coming from will be provided to the Council. The procurement of this intel will however have to remain a strictly imperial matter."

More glances were exchanged, and not just amongst the alien members of Shepard's crew. It was clear that even Kaidan and Ashley were a bit surprised by this turn of events.

"Are we allowed to know why, Major?" Garrus pressed just a little bit further.

"That will be at the discretion of His Majesty's government," Shepard responded.

The turian held Shepard's gaze for a few moments. "I see."

Shepard regarded all of them once more. "I sincerely regret having to exclude so many of you from the upcoming ops, not least because I hold your tactical prowess in high regard. But this investigation has intersected with something of extreme sensitivity to the Empire, something that must be resolved as an internal matter first before we can proceed further as a multilateral effort. I hope I have your understanding."

This discussion was eerily reminiscent of a conversation not too long ago, a discussion where Shepard offered her extended crew the option of sitting out of imperial affairs that she might be called upon to attend. Back then all of them had volunteered to help nonetheless, and now they were being told that this time, their help was not welcome.

"I go where you pay me to go," Tali was the first to say. "If there're places you don't want me to go, that's fine too."

And then Liara. "I understand that, there will be things that we can't be involved with."

Wrex grunted. "Yeah, sure, I'll keep outta your way for this one. But don't expect me to always be willing to sit on my ass when there's a fight to be had."

Finally Garrus. The turian somehow managed to look the most conflicted despite the hardness of his facial carapace.

"I guess this is one of those times where you stick to the rules," he stated.

"That it is," Shepard agreed with a nod.

"Guess I'll have to try and take what lesson I can from just this then," the turian said.

There was a clear tinge of disappointment in Garrus' tone, one that Shepard did not begrudge the C-SEC captain. But there was no discretion in what she needed to do right now, and so both of them would need to live with that disappointment.

"I understand how awkward a position I've placed all of you in," Shepard said, "and I appreciate your willingness to cooperate despite that awkwardness. Once this matter has been dealt with, we will return to our prior mission profile, in which I do not doubt all of you will provide invaluable contributions therein." The Major paused a beat as she met the gazes of every single member of her team. "Dismissed."

One by one the others rose, a mixture of confusion to apathy having replaced the previous purpose that carried them. Morale had obviously tanked and she would need to do something to raise it again, but that was a problem for later.

"Alenko, Williams, tarry a moment."

The two marines came to an abrupt halt before slowly returning to their places. A few moments later they were joined by two other officers.

"Captain Nagata, Captain Sanders," Shepard greeted.

"Major," Nagata responded for both of them.

"Be seated."

This time the Major herself did just that, indicating this briefing might take a bit longer than her prior relegation of her non-human crewmembers.

"What I am about to share with the four of you goes no further than these bulkheads," was the Major's preamble. "Upon the conclusion of this operation the records are to remain sealed and none of you are to discuss it with anyone beyond those persons whose authority I attest. Is that clear?"

To say this was unusual would be to put it mildly. For all the leeway that Cadre possessed due to their positioning parallel to the normal chain of command, for one to outright overrule that chain of command was not an authority usually attributed to them. But the Major's authorization keywords when she instituted Special Conditions had all checked out, so the four officers simply nodded in acknowledgment and acceptance.

"Artemis, project Sigma Depot."

A hologram of a bulky space station hovered in the center of the room before the gathered attendants.

"This is our target," Shepard began anew, "Depot Sigma-23. As you can all tell, it is basically four Kowloon-class freighters welded together. Unfortunately we have no schematics of its internal layout, and considering the modular nature of Kowloons it's anyone's guess how it's set up inside."

Nods all around there, at least from the commissioned officers. Ashley's relative lack of shipboard postings meant she was lacking in the dubious experience of boarding freighters with next to no intel.

"The only firm piece of intel that we do have, besides its location obviously, is the organization operating the depot." Shepard's expression hardened. "Cerberus."

The Major's was not the only face that shifted, though not all tightened or locked up in comprehension. Some did however.

"Of fuck me," Sanders said. "Excuse me, ma'am."

Shepard snorted. "Nothing we weren't thinking anyway, Captain."

Looking about, Ashley noted that she seemed to be the only one not in the loop.

"Umm, ma'am?"

"Let me guess," Shepard preempted her. "You're going to ask what Cerberus is, Gunny?"

"Yes ma'am," the Sergeant confirmed.

Shepard leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and her head on her interlocked fingers.

"Cerberus is an imperial affiliated human supremacist black ops organization, one that operates outside the law to advance human interests. Officially their activities are completely unsanctioned, but they have sympathizers within the highest levels of the government and military, some genuine and others of convenience. As such the government and military usually turns a blind eye to Cerberus' movements, so long as they're not too blatant and don't cause visible trouble. On the other hand whenever Cerberus does fuck up and its ops start getting imperial citizens killed, standing orders are to put them down, hard."

There was a great deal of irritation in Shepard's tone, making Ashley suspect the Major had more than a bit of hands on experience with such fuckups in the past.

"Do you believe Cerberus to be behind the rachni attacks, Major?" Nagata asked.

"I believe they are involved," Shepard said, "but whether they are responsible remains an open question. That's what we're here to find out."

This time Ashley joined the others in nodding.

"The depot does have a sensor net to guard against unwelcome visitors, which will be why _Normandy_ will be making the initial insertion alone. I'll take an additional platoon with me. The rest of the taskforce will make its approach on my signal." Shepard glanced over at the two company commanders. "How many biotics do you have amongst your units?"

"Just one or two in my company, ma'am," Nagata answered.

"Same here," Sanders added.

"I'll want them as part of my initial entry team," Shepard said. "Shields are pretty much useless against the rachni acid, but biotic fields have proven effective."

No mention of how two such biotics on Shepard's own team had been effectively sidelined due to the political sensitivity of this operation.

"Rules of engagement, ma'am?" Kaidan asked instead.

"We need actionable intel, so objective will be live capture where practicable," Shepard answered. "But if not, I'll settle for their databanks intact."

And nothing less, was the unspoken addendum.

* * *

"Anything?"

"Passives aren't picking up any activity from the depot," Pressly answered. "Power is on, and from the looks of it life support, but otherwise nothing."

Shepard frowned. Space was vast and it was not too difficult to find a quiet corner of the galaxy to hide out in. Even in a solar system, so long as one was careful with emissions, it was possible to stay unobtrusively out of sight. Sigma Depot on the other hand had no emissions beyond that of the waste heat generated by its systems. No radio, no indications its meager point defenses were online, no sensor emissions or any other motions that might indicate the station was actually manned.

"You think the rachni might have gotten loose, ma'am?" Kaidan asked.

"That would royally suck," Shepard responded. "Artemis, those engine blocks, are they still functional?"

The projection shifted over to show what passed for the rear of the welded together structure. An overlay of the inferred interior appeared.

"No Major. Indications are thruster propellent intact modules have been outright removed."

"Alright, so this thing isn't liable to try flying off into the sun on us. Deploy probes, I want mics on that hull to see if they can pick up anything inside."

"Probes away," Pressly said a moment later.

"Gunny, is everything ready down there?"

"All units suited up and ready for EVA ma'am," Ashley affirmed.

"Take us in, nice and steady," Shepard ordered even as she made for the storage deck. "Maintain comms discipline, laser only once we leave the ship."

"Roger. Platoon, final comms check, lasers only."

It was only once Shepard was herself down in the storage deck that she started hearing the confirmations from the other marines.

"We all good here?" she asked.

"Good ma'am, just waiting for the two of you," Ashley answered.

Putting her helmet on and turning off the external speakers, Shepard spoke into the pickup.

"Comms check."

"Comms good," Ashley acknowledged.

"Comms check," Kaidan said next.

"Comms good," the sergeant said again.

"Joker, are we in position?"

"Right on target ma'am," Joker reported. "We're as close to the station as can be before they start feeling the mass concentration."

"Alright. Open bay doors."

Klaxons sounded, at least for a few moments, before the decompression sucked out the air. The distance to the depot was not inconsiderable, but all marines were required to qualify on such EVA insertions.

"On my lead," Shepard said, maneuvering herself to the edge of the hatch.

With a firm push, the Major leapt out toward the station, and one by one the rest of her platoon followed with the sparkling void of space as their backdrop. The only sound she heard was that of her own breath, in and out at a steady, measured pace. No one said anything over the comms, the platoon focusing solely on controlling their approach with minute bursts from their suit thrusters. Each burst lasted less than a second and were kept at low enough output that they should remain obscured by the bodies they propelled, in theory at least. As the platoon closed in no signs emerged that they had been spotted, so it seemed at least this time theory was aligning with practice.

Curling up, Shepard rolled about so that her boots would touch down first. This was arguably the riskiest part of the insertion, for if she did not get her relative velocity right she could end up crashing into the target with fatal consequences. Of course having an AI riding shotgun in her head made things much easier, not just for her but also for the other marines partially slaved to her movements.

As she came into contact with the hull, Shepard bent her knees to adopt a crouched pose to help absorb the landing. The others did likewise, with only one not quite managing to stick it. Straightening, the Major visually confirmed everyone had made it before signaling for them to advance towards the closest airlock.

"Artemis, anything from the probes?" Shepard asked.

"A few acoustic signals beyond that of station systems have been detected," the AI reported. "Currently at 20% probability for source being rachni."

Shepard frowned. "That's pretty high. Did you get the probes in deeper than usual?"

"No Major, it actually appears to be from movement outside the usual habitation zones of a Kowloon-class."

Rachni were noted for their ability to survive in harsh environments, but that seemed mildly excessive even by their standards.

"Try to map their locations as best you can," Shepard said as she knelt by the airlock. Reaching over, she established a connection with the controls. "And see what else you can find in their systems while you unlock this thing."

"As ever, I am at your service," Artemis remarked.

"So long as you're not serving me up as the main course at a bug fest," was Shepard's retort.

Hacking security protocols was a bit more involved than just playing connect the dots or sudoku. Even with the obscene amounts of hardware Artemis possessed, it was still not possible to brute force a lot of cryptographic systems. As such successfully breaking and entering electronically generally depended on vulnerabilities and weaknesses in the physical or digital implementation of whatever lock you wanted bypassed. Fortunately in that regard Artemis' large data stores and computational power did make a marked difference. The AI not only possessed records of countless security vulnerabilities, she could also derive new ones using existing ones as a basis.

"Access achieved. I am querying the system for internal telemetry."

The airlock began to open up too.

"Got a map for me yet, Artemis?" Shepard asked.

The Major's HUD lit up as a projection appeared in her eye.

"Second squad, I want breaching charges set here, here, and here," Shepard ordered, tagging points spatially up from their current position. "If things go bad on us, I want an exit ready."

"Roger that ma'am."

"Third squad, hold position here and make sure this door stays ours. Set additional charges in case we need to extract quickly."

"Aye ma'am."

"The rest of us will proceed to the data center," Shepard concluded. "Alenko, you're on point. Peters, take up the rear. Barriers up. If the bugs decide to jump us, I don't want any acid ruining my paintjob."

As glib as the remark was, both biotics knew just how serious their duties were. With kinetic barriers being basically useless, only the biotic fields they could project could protect the platoon from the rachni's acid, which had already been demonstrated to be strong enough to eat through their armor. Stepping into the airlock, Kaidan felt the artificial gravity take hold. Another thing confirmed to still be working at least. Shepard was right behind the Lieutenant and after the airlock was filled with one squad they began the cycling process.

"No signs of anything on the other side, Artemis?" Shepard queried.

"Not as of yet Major."

"Thanks for the qualifier," Shepard remarked dryly.

Fortunately nothing sprang out to meet them when the inner seal finished opening. None of the marines lowered their guard however, keeping weapons at the ready as they scanned the corridors. Once the second squad was cycled through they proceeded deeper into the station, weapons ready and scanning for the inevitable threats. With Artemis in the system, Shepard now actually had a map of the station's internal layout, which was being forwarded to the other marines as well. The AI was even helpful enough to chart out a probably safe route, but with internal sensors offline, of course, there was no guarantee rachni would not be waiting to pounce. The only good news was Shepard's suite of sensors built into her suit was likely to spot anything in their near vicinity, at least as far as anything on this side of the bulkheads was concerned.

Anything on the other side was another matter entirely, seeing as several partition sections were lined with EM shielding material. That was interesting, though not necessarily unusual depending on the type of cargo these freighter modules had ferried before being converted into a station. What it did mean was that those regions where Shepard's sensors could penetrate they would have little to no forewarning if there was an ambush waiting for them.

The corridors themselves were without light save for that of those mounted on their weapons and a few consoles still blinking. Stopping at one, Shepard reached out and established a direct connection again.

"Anything?" she asked.

"I have managed to override more systems, but it appears the core mainframe is on a completely separate hardline network," Artemis answered.

"Well that couldn't have been cheap," Shepard remarked. "Internal guns still offline?"

"Yes Major, at least for the ones still intact."

"So it is looking like the rachni broke loose?" Kaidan suggested.

"Seems so," the Major agreed. "Let's keep moving."

The trek through the station continued without too much impediment, only requiring a stop here and there while they waited for Artemis to override one door or another. The absence of any visible threat was becoming more than a little unsettling, as was the absence of something else.

"Where are the bodies?" Ashley gave voice to that thought.

"I don't know," Shepard said. "Artemis, this station was manned, right?"

"Yes Major. Records indicate at least two platoons worth of personnel stationed here."

The Major searched through her memory, trying to recall if Wrex ever mentioned if rachni were methodical in the disposal of enemy corpses. None came to mind, suggesting this was some kind of a deviation from the norm, and those were never good.

"Major," Kaidan said.

Stepping over to where the Lieutenant was waiting, Shepard bent a knee to get a closer look.

"Blood," she said. "At least a week old." She looked up at the wall, reaching out and running her fingers along a noticeable puncture. "That look about right for a rachni tendril spear, LT?"

"Just about," Kaidan agreed. "Though it must have packed a hell of a punch to pierce through the bulkhead."

"According to Wrex these things can actually punch through shields," Shepard said, "and with biotic support, even through ceramic armor."

"Damn," was the Lieutenant's only response.

"Major, I am detecting motion on the other side of the station," Artemis warned. "They appear to be moving in your direction."

Shepard rose. "Time?"

"Ten minutes."

"Then we better be on the other side of the hull in ten minutes. Let's move it people!"

The platoon broke into a flat out run, discarding any attempt at subtlety or general sneakiness. Thanks to that disregard they were at the computer core in five minutes. Unfortunately since that required moving them closer to the advancing bugs they had less than five minutes before expected contact, at best.

"Positions there, there, and there," Shepard ordered. "Anything that pops out I want filled with holes. Alenko, Peters, barriers up. You need to buy us at least a few seconds of acid free time."

"No problem ma'am," Kaidan assured her.

With her back covered, Shepard stepped up to an interface port and activated her omnitool. The room lit up, at least to levels of emergency lighting.

"Direct connection established," Artemis reported. "I am encountering countermeasures."

"Well counter them yourself."

"Attempting. This will take a moment."

"How long of a-"

An estimated countdown appeared in Shepard's HUD. The Major cursed.

"Lock and load people!" she called out, joining the ranks of marines hunkering down. "Artemis says she needs ten minutes to do her job. I say she's slacking, so it's up to us to pick up that slack."

A few mirthless, and mirthful, smirks appeared.

"Charges at these positions," Shepard said, designating locations along the corridor. "Tie their detonators to channel alpha-112."

Ashley hurried forward with another pair of marines, setting down more explosives. The Sergeant had wondered at the Major's insistence of bringing so many charges. Now it was almost starting to look like they might not have enough.

"Extraction will be out through door on our three o'clock. And whatever you do, do _not_ let the small ones get close, they're basically suicide bombers with all the acid they pack."

While Ashley and Kaidan hardly needed any reminding, none of the other soldiers had thus far engaged the rachni. Trial by fire, but these marines were hardly green. Shepard had selected the most experienced of the platoons available to her, with the lowest ratio of FNGs. They might break, but only after having given better than they got.

Shepard kept a watch on both the countdown and the projected approach of the rachni. By Artemis' estimate there was close to two dozen of them, and true to form the bugs were doing their best to avoid the corridors proper, instead squeezing their way through the tubes and vents behind the bulkheads. Seeing as not all of those were actually meant to be accessible, it was inevitable that the larger warriors would need to pop out eventually. First however they needed to worry about the smaller roaches. Or at least they would need to for the next three, two, one.

There was no actual button for Shepard to push since everything was tied into her neural interface. It might have been a bit more cathartic to do so, but the booms echoing through the corridors and the accompanying shaking was almost as good. The sudden disappearance of a lot of incoming signals was equally satisfying. In fact Shepard and the platoon had almost five whole seconds to enjoy it before they were plunged into darkness.

Shepard cursed. "Artemis, status."

"The mainframe is still online, but additional safeguards have been triggered. At present I would suggest simply pulling the data storage elements and attempting to crack them offline."

"Show me," Shepard ordered, turning about and humping it back to the computer systems.

Again an overlay appeared over the Major's HUD, showing her the exact locations of components she needed to pull.

"Are there any _other_ failsafes that will be triggered if I do this?" Shepard asked somewhat testily.

"No Major, those I was able to disable. Powering down system in preparation for retrieval."

The shutdown was near instantaneous and the consoles around Shepard blinked out. Without further preamble the Major reached out, tearing off the covers and began pulling drives. The sound of gunfire added a further urgency to her motions.

"Williams!"

Pulling back and letting another marine take her position, Ashley hurried over.

"Ma'am?"

And quickly let her rifle clip to her side as she tried to catch the data drives coming her way.

"Whoa, how many of these are there!?" she exclaimed after letting the fourth one fall into her arms.

"Too fucking many," Shepard nearly snarled. "Banner, Izami!"

Two more marines pulled back, albeit with some reluctance as they continued firing for a few moments longer. Then they too found their hands too full to keep a grip on their rifles.

"Williams, start heading back to the airlock. Peters, you're on escort duty." Then into the radio. "Second squad, blow the charges, now."

The airlock was far enough away that the blast that punched through it did not noticeably transmit to their present location. There was enough cacophony from the nearby gunfire to make up for it however. Shepard had taken care in positioning her marines, making sure there was plenty of buffer distance between the defensive line they held and the mainframe she was now in the process of stripping data drives out of. As such there was also some leeway in how quickly the platoon could fall back, as well as peeling off parts of the platoon to act as packrats.

"Ma'am, not sure how much longer we'll be able to hold this position," Kaidan reported, his voice audibly strained.

"Start pulling back," Shepard ordered. "I've almost got all the drives."

"Roger that ma'am!"

More marines filtered back and a few were duly appointed to carry more drives.

"That's the last one," Shepard said, shoving the drive into the waiting marine's almost full hands. "Move it!"

Just in time at that as the last squad of marines beat a hasty retreat from the splashes of acid being spewed their way. Not without tossing a parting grenade to try to slow the enemy down of course.

"You alright there LT?" Shepard said, grabbing hold of Kaidan as the man seemingly stumbled.

"Just need to catch my breath ma'am," Kaidan assured her.

Shepard gave a light snort. "Rest when you're dead, Alenko. Now move it!"

With a deep breath Kaidan did just that, and only after the lieutenant was through the door did Shepard follow. The tangle of shattered corridors and twisted metal left in their wake was seeming to give even the rachni pause, at least the larger ones, and only then for however long it took their acid to melt holes through. Assuming of course those new holes did not cause more collapses in the process.

Such progress was made more complicated by the potshots Shepard took with her pistol even as she ran. Having what amounted to a rear view camera was really, really handy in keeping track of the things you were running away from.

"Second squad, blow your charges and evac back to _Normandy_ ," Shepard ordered.

The act was hardly for the purpose of providing Shepard and the others onboard a faster exit. Indeed the detonation sites were actually closer to the computer core than to their present location. That however made it potentially useful as a distraction, and if they were lucky some of the rachni scurrying about beyond the bulkheads might even get sucked out into space.

"Ma'am, we're at the airlock," Ashley's voice sounded over the radio.

"Don't wait for us, get those drives back to _Normandy_ ASAP."

"Roger that ma'am."

"Any indications of rachni in the bulkheads, Artemis?" Shepard asked without slowing a beat.

"Negative Major, but the continued gunfire is severely degrading the quality of the sensor data from your suit. With the present amount of noise, I cannot place a high confidence in any conclusions."

"Just warn me if something changes," Shepard said.

"Of course."

Turning around a corner, Shepard frowned as Ashley came into sight.

"Sergeant, what did I say about not waiting?"

"Drives are already on the way back ma'am," Ashley assured her. "You didn't say anything about the rest of the squad not waiting for you."

Meaning the good sergeant had handed the drives off to another marine. Shepard grunted.

"Let's go then-"

A chunk of the wall seemingly evaporated, and then Ashley let out a scream. She tried to spin about to open fire, but her weapon clicked uselessly as it too began to melt away.

"Ashley!"

No one had an angle on the rachni, at least no one that could make use of it. The time it would take for any of the marines to get that angle, to take the steps necessary to reposition themselves, would be too long. All of them knew this instinctively if not consciously. That did not stop them from trying however, from doing something, anything so that they did not simply sit and watch a sister marine get cut down. Some did more than try however.

One moment Shepard was right next to Kaidan. The next, she slammed into Ashley and sent the sergeant tumbling away as the rest of the acid splashed across the Major's form, before bouncing right back without leaving so much as a single scorch. A blue pulse came next, one that caused the shattered bulkhead to actually ripple. They offered little protection for the pair of rachni huddled behind, rending the bugs into bloody smears.

Shepard dropped to a knee as the blue glow about her evaporated. Her attention was however already on the downed sergeant as she forced herself over.

"Ashley!"

The telemetry from the sergeant's suit was spotty, the suit's electronics compromised by the splash of acid that had eaten through much of her chest plate. It was still enough however to let Shepard know the other woman was still alive, at least for now.

"C'mon Williams," Shepard said, grabbing hold of the sergeant. "Stay with me here."

Ashley's eyes flickered for a brief moment even as her breathing became more labored. The click of emergency seals activating could be faintly heard, but the air was growing thinner with every passing moment.

"Shit." Shepard looked about. "Alenko! How long can your stasis last?"

Immediately recognizing what Shepard was suggesting, the Lieutenant grimaced. "Twenty seconds tops ma'am. We'd never get Williams back to the _Normandy_ before it collapsed."

Shepard lifted the comatose form. "Then we do this the other way. All of you, go, now."

After a brief regard for their wounded comrade, the other marines obeyed and one by one dove through the breached airlock.

"I'm going to jump with Williams out towards the ship," Shepard said. "Hit us with a stasis the moment we're clear, then get right behind us. Once you're able to, put a barrier up around Ashley, as many times as it takes. Got it?"

Kaidan opened his mouth, about to point out that he simply could not activate his biotics in such rapid succession. But then he closed it. There was no time to debate this, he needed to trust that Shepard had some sort of plan, some ace up her sleeve here. Thus the Lieutenant nodded.

"Roger that ma'am."

Shepard favored him with a nod of her own before she hauled Ashley to the opening into space. Despite being so weighed down, the Major made a running start and threw both of them into the void. Kaidan was right behind, locking on with a stasis field before making the leap himself. The Lieutenant counted down the seconds, first for his stasis to collapse, and then for his biotics to cycle. Right on the mark of twenty the frozen form ahead of him began to move and air once again began to leak from Ashley's compromised suit. But then a familiar blue glow appeared, one that Kaidan could never fail to recognize. It was a biotic barrier, one constrained around Ashley's body and which held at bay the harshness of vacuum. Someone was generating a barrier around Ashley. No, not someone. Shepard.

Kaidan did not let his bewilderment distract him. The moment his own biotics finished cycling he created a barrier of his own, complementing and refreshing the one originally about Ashley. And just as his own was about to fail, it was renewed in turn. Back and forth, the two of them taking turns keeping the Sergeant cocooned inside the protective field, for every single minute of their passage back to the _Normandy_. The barrier was still up when the frigate's doors came into view, and when they careened through the shield that held her atmosphere in. The landing was far from graceful and the three forms tumbled before hands reached out to grab hold of them. As it was it was with a sense of genuine exuberance that Kaidan got onto his own feet again. A sense of achievement, of having gotten his squad mate back safely. An exuberance that immediately vanished as he saw the stilled forms of not just Ashley but also Shepard.

"Medic!" the Lieutenant called out. "Get them to the infirmary now!"

The others hardly needed any urging as ready hands carried the two marines toward the elevator.

"Dr. Chakwas, we have casualties incoming," Kaidan alerted her. "Sergeant Williams and Major Shepard."

"Understood Lieutenant, I will be standing by."

The doors closed behind Kaidan and the elevator began rising up. Leaning over for a quick look, Kaidan could see that both women were still breathing. Shepard however had a very noticeable nosebleed, one that Kaidan also recognized. He had suffered enough of those in his youth after all while learning to control his biotic powers.

"Artemis, what's the Major's status?" Kaidan asked.

"I have initiated emergency safeguards to stem any further damage to the Major's neural system," the AI responded. "She however is in need of treatment."

That went without saying. Kaidan just had to hope those safeguards would keep for however long it took them to get Shepard into the infirmary. It was to be the longest elevator ride of Kaidan's life.

* * *

It was with great reluctance that Ashley allowed herself to be dragged back to consciousness. Part of it was because sleep was such a pure pleasure that few others could match. The other part were the aches that she immediately began feeling. As such her awakening was accompanied by a pained hiss, one that alerted the on duty medical personnel.

"Easy there Sergeant," Chakwas cautioned. "You took a bit of a hit there."

"What happened?" Ashley half mumbled.

"Your suit was compromised while aboard the depot," Chakwas answered. "The Major and Lieutenant Alenko had to pull some tricks to get you back to the _Normandy_ in time and without you asphyxiating."

That managed to jog Ashley's memory and the woman's eyes widened. The spasm of panic passed quickly however, seeing as her being here obviously meant the Major and Lieutenant had succeeded.

"Did everyone else make it out alright?" she asked instead.

Chakwas nodded. "You were the only direct casualty."

"Oh. Well, I guess that's good. Mostly." Ashley frowned. "Wait, direct?"

The doctor nodded, standing aside to give Ashley a clear view of the bed next to hers. Sound asleep on that bed was one Evangeline Shepard, the woman's chest rising and falling in time with her steady breaths.

"Wha-what happened?" Ashley asked again.

"What the Major did to get you back safely aboard severely strained her system," Chakwas answered. "She's currently in a regeneration cycle, her implants helping accelerate the healing of her body. It takes a lot of energy though, which is why she's asleep." The doctor gave a comforting smile. "Don't worry though, the Major will be fine. In fact she'll probably be up and about before you."

"I see," Ashley said, though questions still lingered, like exactly what Shepard had done to lay her out like this.

The Sergeant gave Chakwas a look, but the steadiness of the doctor's eyes made clear that particular detail was not something the older woman was prepared to go into. That was more than a bit confusing for Ashley, but after a moment the Sergeant decided it was something she could live with. Shepard had saved her life after all, the how was moot.

"So how long will I be off my feet?" she thus asked instead.

"Not too long," Chakwas assured her. "Another day or so and I'll be prepared to sign off on your returning to duty. In the meantime, I do suggest you get some proper rest, Sergeant."

"Will do ma'am."

With a nod Chakwas returned to her console and resumed whatever work Ashley's waking had interrupted. As for the Sergeant herself she glanced over at the other bed again. Despite having left the matter be she still could not quite dismiss her curiosity. Bits and pieces were coming back to her now, of her last moments aboard the space station. Some rachni had gotten the jump on her, spraying her with their acid before she could even respond. That should have killed her, if not from the initial splash of acid eating right through her than certainly from the compromised armor preventing her from exfiltrating from the station. Instead here she was, apparently safe and sound and whole because of something the Major had done. The faint memory of a burst of blue light right before she lost consciousness was the only real hint Ashley had, and it wasn't much of one. Or was it?

Ashley spent a few moments longer staring at the unconscious form next to her. Eventually her lips quirked into a slight smile.

"Thanks skipper."

The Major might not have been awake to hear Ashley's gratitude, but that was fine too. That just meant she would have another chance to express it once Shepard woke.

* * *

The taskforce that accompanied the _Normandy_ had been supplemented by new arrivals, and not just any new arrivals. These ships were from First Fleet, and amongst their numbers was a cruiser of His Majesty's Own Cadre. There were only a dozen or so such ships, and then only a handful of them of the larger class like _Tokyo._ To see one outside of Sol was rare indeed, which only further emphasized the importance of the mission that saw her dispatched.

Despite being the person responsible for _Tokyo's_ arrival, Shepard appeared relatively relaxed as she was escorted deeper into the ship. Maybe part of it was because she was amongst familiar faces again, what with the other Cadre onboard. Or maybe the Major was just that certain of herself. It really could be either one. That seeming confidence was still with her as she entered the secured communications room and came face to face with one Colonel Alec Ryder, and another officer with the two stripes of a rear-admiral.

"Major Evangeline Shepard, reporting as ordered sir," Shepard came to attention.

"At ease Major," Alec said, then nodded to the other man. "This is Rear-Admiral Kahoku, ONI Section 2."

Shepard nodded respectfully to the admiral even as the wheels turned in her own head. Section 2 was the Office of Naval Intelligence's counterintelligence and internal security division, charged with protecting the Empire from enemy infiltration and the subversion of imperial assets. This meant its members were more cops than spooks, though whether that made them more or less popular with the rank and file was a matter of debate. As Cerberus was a human organization, it naturally fell into Section 2's court.

"Does this mean ONI will be handling the connection between the rachni and Cerberus, sir?" Shepard asked.

Despite the major's eyes remaining fixed on Kahoku her question was obviously addressed to the colonel.

"Admiral Kahoku is responsible for overseeing all Cerberus related investigations," Alec answered. "And considering the severity of the rachni situation, His Majesty wants this to be given ONI's full attention."

Having one of ONI's flag officers come all the way out here probably qualified as full attention, or close enough.

"I see sir," Shepard said, and then to the admiral himself. "If I or my crew can be of any assistance, Admiral, please do not hesitate to ask."

"Your offer of cooperation is appreciated, Major," Kahoku responded. "As it is, you and your crew have already accomplished much by seizing those data drives from the depot."

"We've managed to decrypt most of them already," Alec put in, "but unfortunately they do not include any information on where Cerberus got ahold of rachni in the first place."

Shepard's eyes narrowed at that. "Begging your pardon sir, but couldn't we just, ask?"

Kahoku's expression tightened while Alec took Shepard's question in stride. While never publicly acknowledged, it was understood that the highest level of the Empire did have a line of communications to Cerberus' upper echelons. How high the connection went both ways was more nebulous, but especially trusted officers in the Cadre's ranks knew that the Emperor himself had direct access to Cerberus' leader, the elusive Illusive Man. As such presuming a particular Cerberus cell had not gone rogue on the rogue organization, anything the imperial government absolutely needed to know about Cerberus' activity, they could usually get ahold of.

"We did," the Colonel responded, remaining vague in light of a non-Cadre officer being present. "Unfortunately, Cerberus is also in the dark about where exactly the rachni have been emerging from."

Shepard stared at her superior incredulously. "You're kidding. Sir."

"I'm not," Alec answered in his usual deadpan manner. "Admiral, if you would?"

Shepard looked over at the flag officer.

"What Colonel Ryder says is true, Major," Kahoku began, "and is corroborated by the data we've decrypted. It would appear that Cerberus discovered several containers of rachni in cryogenic storage in a freighter they seized out in the Terminus Systems." The admiral tactfully did not go into why Cerberus might be playing pirate out there. "While the freighter's logs gave a pretty clear indication where they picked the consignment up and where it was headed, the exact point of origin for the shipment was not included."

"Convenient," Shepard said dryly. "Or inconvenient."

"Quite," Kahoku said, not stipulating which he agreed with.

"In the meantime," Ryder interjected, "the Admiral and I will be taking over direct investigation of the rachni matter. That will thus release you and your crew to continue investigating Saren and the geth."

Shepard nodded. "Understood sir."

"That being said, as we still do not know the exact source of these rachni, it is entirely possible you will encounter them yet again in the future," Kahoku amended. "You are of course authorized to engage as necessary and to pursue any leads that are time sensitive."

That probably went without saying, but Shepard nodded her acknowledgment of the sanction. nonetheless.

Alec gave an approving tilt of his head in turn. "Before you take your leave, Major. Amongst the data we recovered was the personal log of the depot's senior officer, a Major Elena Flores. You might find this entry especially pertinent."

A beep sounded and then an audio clip began playing back over the speakers.

"They've escaped containment, the clever bastards. We treated them like animals, we should have treated them like POWs! They're spreading, boarding supply ships and sending them to random destinations. They'll be all over the cluster in a week. General, if you recover this message, my advice is; screw the rachni. They're too smart. Use one of the other projects. Flores, signing off. For the final time."

That was very much the sound of a woman whom knew she was going to die, yet Shepard could not quite work up much sympathy for her, especially considering the contents of the message. There was a lesson there though, a lesson to not underestimate the rachni. Having already seen enough of their handiwork, it was a mistake Shepard had no intention of repeating.

End of Chapter 13

Not all interactions Shepard has with her crew are going to improve her standing in their eyes. There will be moments of tension and disagreement, but in the end it will be how these disagreements get resolved that lends credence to how tightknit the crew as a whole become by the end of their journey. At this point everyone is dedicated to watching each other's back in a firefight. By the time they defeat Saren and Sovereign, they'll be ready to die for one another, whatever their species. But they're not there yet, and it shows.

Not sure how many of you picked up on the insinuations at the end of last chapter regarding the Cerberus connection. That may or may not have been too obscure a detail.

As previously mentioned, Shepard's status as a synchronizer gives her access to the profiles that we saw in Andromeda. Those profiles are however still to a certain extent classified, hence why people just assume that Cadre have lots and lots of natural biotics. At the same time the profiles are still something of a work-in-progress, which is why Shepard can't push too hard with them. As time passes the Empire will work out more kinks and we'll see improved iterations. For now, they're basically a sort of last resort on Shepard's part. To those curious, Shepard has thus far utilized barrier, shockwave, and charge.


	15. Chapter 14

NOTE: I had to go redo the ending of the last chapter to fix a sequencing problem. Go reread it if the following chapter seems confusing.

 _The other dormant threat to reemerge was that of the rachni, the insectoid species that had brought the rest of the galaxy to their knees when last they were widespread. While the other races had presumed the rachni to have been wiped out, it later emerged that a single transport with a queen egg had escaped the pogrom executed by the krogans and other Citadel races. The transport was discovered and the egg cultivated and hatched at a secure lab in Noveria, and the queen used to breed a new generation of rachni that the researchers hoped to turn into expendable biological weapons. Perhaps not surprisingly, these efforts resulted in disaster, with several of the specimens escaping and causing considerable havoc not just in Noveria but in other systems. For the rest of the galaxy, the resurgence of the rachni was a nightmare scenario and many feared the worst. When the Reaper War began, both the best and worst of those hopes and fears were realized._

 _-Ashes of Empire: The Reaper War_

Chapter 14

Hic abundant leones

Shepard kicked aside a piece of scrap. The smuggling outpost her squad had seized on Mavigon was rather poorly kept up, which was actually pretty much the norm for these sorts of criminal enterprises. Maintenance was skimped, general hygiene tended to be a bonus, and there was a general lack of overall competency. While there were certainly criminal organizations that conducted themselves with a modicum of professionalism, this was not one of them. Considering the type of enterprise they were engaged in, this was not terribly surprising.

"Red Sand," Garrus remarked with visible distaste. "You know, of all the various criminals out there, I've generally found the drug dealers to be the whiniest."

"You mean the whole, ' _I'm_ not the one making people take the drugs, it's their _choice_ ' nonsense?" Shepard said.

The turian nodded. "Course no one believes them, and considering half the dealers tend to be addicts themselves, it's pretty clear they're just in denial over how sorry their own asses are."

"Most of the dealers I've run into tend to be more involved in the actual transport of drugs than in its distribution to end customers," Shepard said. "Those guys are less whiny and more shooty."

Garrus chuckled. "Some street dealers can get that way too, but most aren't quite that dumb as to get into a firefight with C-SEC."

"But I'm sure there plenty that are," Shepard remarked.

"All too true," Garrus agreed. "Most of those tend to be a bit higher up in the chain. They can actually afford proper guns to do the shooting, for one."

"But how many of them can properly shoot?"

"The bosses themselves? Call it fifty-fifty. The really rich ones can afford to hire decent muscle from one of the proper merc outfits, and those guys come with enough gear and training to be a match against the regular military."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Mercs are allowed to operate on the Citadel?"

"Not officially," Garrus said, "but 'private security contractors' that have a license to operate in Council space are allowed to accompany their clients. They're not supposed to bring in heavy gear, but well, smuggling is one of those age-old professions that's been around since antiquity."

This time it was Shepard's turn to chuckle. "Quite. So did you find anything else of interest while digging through the loot?"

"Nothing that helps identify this lot," Garrus said. "Tali'll probably have better luck after she's done digging through their computers."

"Well, let's hope she finds it fast, Chakwas is going to be done with her autopsies soon and I want to shove off after that."

"And after that?"

Shepard shrugged. "And after that, we go back onto our patrol route."

"What do we do about whatever we dig up about these smugglers?"

Another shrug. "Pass on the intel to the admiralty, and C-SEC if you're inclined. The rest the higher ups can decide."

"So we won't be pursuing any leads we might develop?"

"Unless these smugglers were somehow working for Saren, no," Shepard stated. "As far as priorities go, busting a bunch of Red Sand smugglers is pretty low on my list. The only reason we bothered with this batch was to make sure there wasn't a connection."

"Fair enough," Garrus said. "Can't say I like letting criminals get away like that, but we can't lose sight of the big picture by chasing the small fry."

The Major crossed her arms and regarded Garrus with a thoughtful expression. There was something, a bit off about the way the turian investigator said that, but she could not quite put her finger on it.

"Speaking from experience there, Vakarian?" she thus asked.

"Well, sort of," Garrus said. "There have definitely been times when I feel like too many C-SEC officers focus too much on the little stuff and let real crimes go unnoticed. There was this one patrolman, rather new on the job and smelled like he came to us straight out of bootcamp. First day on the job, he started haranguing a hanar preacher. You ever met one?"

"Just once," Shepard said. "They looked like floating pink jellyfish. Didn't really speak with it though."

"They don't leave their home system much," Garrus said. "Something to do with their social mannerisms. But the hanar are pretty religious, they believe that the protheans were responsible for directly uplifting their species, and treat them as gods they call Enkindlers. So this preacher was in the Presidium, evangelizing about the protheans, when this new guy goes up and demands that he stop. Claimed the Presidium is a non-proselytizing zone and that if the hanar persisted he would be arrested."

"Is the Presidium actually a non-proselytizing zone?" Shepard asked. "I remember having to go through the basic regulations regarding it before we arrived at the Citadel, but I don't remember that one."

"There's an ordnance about being a nuisance, and public preaching is listed as an example that people can complain about," Garrus said. "Proselytizing specifically though? No. And no one had actually complained about the hanar either. Another fine example of, how do you humans put it, the giant stick up my people's collective ass."

Shepard chuckled. "From your mouth to all our ears, Garrus. So how'd that all play out?"

"The newbie got chewed out by Chellick after some, concerned citizen, reported seeing a C-SEC patrolman harassing an innocent hanar pilgrim." Garrus said. "Something about such a sight being a, nuisance considering the cultural sensitivity we're all supposed to display as representatives of the Citadel."

"Well, I might just have to forgive Chellick for using Jenna as a mole for that one," Shepard said with a wide grin. She then adopted a more stern demeanor. "I doubt however such petty small-mindedness is the cause for your dissatisfaction with C-SEC."

Garrus froze for a moment. It was not exactly wariness in how he now regarded the Major, but there was definitely a hint of surprise.

"Has anyone ever told you you're rather perceptive, Major?" the turian asked half-jokingly.

"I cheat," Shepard responded. "A lot."

Garrus chuckled, then took a deep breath. "Well, whether you cheat or not, you're right, Major. It's not the harassing of hanar pilgrims by too uptight patrolmen, or the rounding on krogans trying to fish in the Presidium fountains."

Shepard did not quite manage to keep her expression from cracking at that second bit. C-SEC was starting to sound like a bad police procedural, albeit one she would probably still watch. She made no comment though, letting Garrus get to the heart of his point.

"The thing that really gets me though, is when we let known, dangerous criminals get away because of _procedure_." The way he said that last word, it might as well have been a curse.

"You talking about guys like Fist?"

"And worse," Garrus said. "He wasn't the first owner of Chora's Den, and he won't be the last."

"This sounds very personal," Shepard noted. "Someone you after get away?"

"Yeah," Garrus confirmed. "A salarian doctor, Saleon. He was a geneticist working on the Citadel, selling illegally cloned organs on the black market. When we first tracked him down, we thought we had the wrong guy, since his lab was clean. He had the equipment to do some basic tissue cloning, most geneticists do, but nothing on the scale that we were seeing. And we didn't find any organs stashed away either, no salarian hearts, no turian livers, not one krogan testicle."

Shepard's expression twisted into perplexed disgust, giving Garrus another good chuckle.

"Some krogans think testicle transplants can help cure them of the genophage. It doesn't actually work, but that doesn't stop some of them from trying. And with four of them, a full set can cost a pretty penny on the black market."

"God, I could have so lived without ever knowing that," Shepard said, sounding genuinely disgusted.

"You see some pretty weird stuff in C-SEC," Garrus said nonchalantly, and then considerably less so. "And some pretty sick things too, like what Saleon was actually doing. The guy wasn't growing organs in tanks, he was using his employees as living organ banks, growing them inside of their body to avoid detection."

Shepard's expression remained stoically flat. For a moment however Garrus thought he saw a flicker of, something, in the Major's eye. A dangerous gleam beneath the woman's otherwise genial mannerism. It was important to remember that for all Shepard's friendliness, she was a deadly warrior that did not hesitate to kill when called to do so.

"The worst of it was, the organs would sometimes not grow right," Garrus continued, "and when that happened Saleon wouldn't bother removing them from his employees. That's how we ended up finding out the secret to his scheme. One of his employees got really sick and out of desperation went to Dr. Michel. She operated on him and removed the malignant organ, but that took time, and when the doctor was finally able to contact us Saleon had figured out one of his living organ banks and gone AWOL and bolted. He grabbed those 'employees' he could get his hands on quickly and managed to get clearance for his ship to leave before I could get to flight control. I ordered his ship to be shot down, to keep him from getting away, but my orders were overruled because Saleon had hostages onboard, those employees of his. Before we could scramble pursuers, he was gone."

There was a note of resignation in that last word, but also plenty of pent up frustration. The question was what that frustration was rooted in, seeing a criminal get away, or failing to stop him from hurting more people.

"I can see why you hold Dr. Michel in such high regard," Shepard said.

Garrus nodded. "The doctor's always been one of the good ones. Looks after anyone that needs help regardless of their means. And I don't blame her for prioritizing saving her patient's life over warning us about Saleon. It's C-SEC's job to identify criminals like that and put them away. We're the ones that screwed up here, not the doctor."

Shepard pursed her lips, then proceeded to pace back and forth in front of Garrus with hands clasped behind her back. The turian watched the Major quizzically.

"You say C-SEC failed," she said, still pacing but also looking over at Garrus. "What is the exact failure that C-SEC committed?"

Garrus blinked, seemingly confused. "We let Saleon get away."

"Indubitably," Shepard agreed. "But what exactly are _you_ pissed off about? That Saleon escaped in the first place, or that he was allowed to escape?"

Garrus actually took a moment to consider the distinction. "I guess it would be that he was allowed to escape. I mean, if he got away those hostages were as good as dead, and he would go on to set up shop somewhere else to continue his organ trafficking. What's more, we were right _there_. We could have easily mustered a rescue effort once Saleon's ship was disabled, if we had been willing to chance it. But we didn't, and Saleon got away to commit spirits knows what other monstrosities on those hostages, and so many others."

Shepard nodded in acknowledgment and satisfaction. "Good."

The turian blinked again. "Umm, what?"

The Major came to a halt and stood at attention before Garrus. "When you first came onboard, you said to me, 'If I'm trying to take down a suspect, it shouldn't matter how I do it as long as I do it.' That can be a very dangerous mentality to hold, if the frustration of failing drives you to extremes, you become no better than the criminals you are trying to bring in. But you, you're not frustrated just because the bad guy got away. You're frustrated because more people will be hurt because he got away. And you didn't decide to hazard the hostages because you had written them off or because disregarding them would get you your man. You risked them because you were doing your utmost to help them, even under such dire straits." Shepard offered the turian a gentle smile. "At heart, you're a kind soul, Garrus."

To that Garrus could only stare blankly at Shepard, at a total loss for words.

"It must be frustrating indeed, to try your hardest and not have it be enough. To see criminals and worse get away with hurting the innocent. It is good, that such things anger you, Garrus. Because it shows how deeply you care. And how worthy you are of people's respect and gratitude."

Shepard gave the turian a pat on the shoulder.

"This may sound trite coming from the Butcher of Torfan, but I sincerely hope you never lose sight of your compassion, and you never let your empathy dull. Hold true to yourself, and when it matters most, you will always do good."

Withdrawing her hand, Shepard stepped away and left Garrus standing there, staring blankly after her. She had said what she needed to, it was ultimately up to Garrus to decide if he believed her.

* * *

"So there's another smuggler outpost hidden in the Dis System in Hades Gamma?" Shepard repeated.

Tali nodded. The two were on the _Normandy's_ command deck, reviewing the data the quarian had recovered from the Mavigon outpost's computers. Few marine complements as small as Shepard's could count on having a dedicated combat engineer, and even those that did would be hard pressed to find one as talented as Tali. The young woman was proving to be a major asset both aboard ship and off it, and Shepard idly wondered if it might be possible to recruit her fulltime. Probably not, seeing as Tali obviously intended to return to the Migrant Fleet after the completion of her contract and Pilgrimage. For now though, the Major intended to get as much use out of Tali's skills as the quarian was prepared to offer.

"It seems they're both part of a larger organization, one that deals in Red Sand and slave trafficking," Tali expanded further. "There's at least one more outpost part of this network, but I'm afraid I haven't been able to find any coordinates for it in the data we have."

"Nonetheless, it's a start," Shepard said. "Good work, Tali."

"Thank you ma'am," Tali said, acknowledging the compliment and also the dismissal.

While Tali headed back down to her station in engineering, Shepard wandered over to where Pressly was standing.

"Slavers," Pressly said with clear distaste. "Thought we'd broken their backs after Torfan. Guess a new batch is starting to come out of the woodwork."

"There's always someone willing to try to make a quick buck on the suffering of others," Shepard said. "And it's our job to put a bullet in their heads wherever we find them."

The navigator nodded in firm agreement. "I don't know if I ever told you this ma'am, but I served at Torfan, aboard the _Agincourt_. I know we took a lot of losses seizing that godforsaken moon, but personally I think it was worth it. We ended up saving a lot of lives in the long run when we shut down so many major slaver rings that day."

That was clearly meant as an icebreaker of sorts, to indicate to Shepard that Pressly was coming to accept her as his captain. The Major herself was more than happy to reciprocate.

" _Agincourt_ ," Shepard said, searching her memory. "Wasn't she also one of the first responders at Elysium?"

"We were," Pressly said, notably impressed at the Major's knowledge. "I'm just glad we made it in time. The pirate ships might have been complete crap, but they could have still done a lot of damage if they had held control of the orbit for too long."

"True that," Shepard said. "And I personally appreciate still having a brother after that day, so allow me to say thanks, XO."

Pressly nodded. "No need, skipper."

The man blinked, as if just realizing what he had said, and was met with a slight smile from Shepard herself. After a moment he cleared his throat, but Pressly gave no sign of regretting the slip. In fact he cracked a wry smirk of his own.

"Well, as fun as it is to reminisce about the good old days," Shepard said. "I presume you've got a course plotted for the next leg of our patrol?"

"Yes ma'am," Pressly said without missing a beat. He brought up a projection of the southern quadrant of the galaxy on his station's display. "We'll be taking the relay to the Hades Gamma cluster next. If you want, we could drop by the Dis system to pay these slavers a visit."

Shepard shook her head. "No, we'll relay the information to Second Fleet, let them peel off a taskforce to deal with it. I want to keep us moving."

"Understood ma'am," Pressly said, with nary any sign of disappointment. "In that case we can make a beeline for the Artemis Tau cluster straightaway. It shouldn't take us more than a few days to reach the relay, after which we'll have completed our sweep of the southeastern galactic quadrant."

Shepard rubbed her chin. "And not a peep from Saren or his pet geth so far. Considering his reputation, I would have expected a more proactive posture."

"It's downright unsettling, is what it is," Pressly said. "Every day I wake up expecting to hear of another attack on a major colony. After what that dreadnaught did to the fleet stationed at Eden Prime…"

Shepard nodded. "I know the feeling. But it's not as if that dreadnaught is actually invincible. From the telemetry we got, it's pretty clear that the Third Fleet division was putting up quite a fight. If the battle squadron had been able to actually concentrate, four of our dreadnaughts might have been enough to take it down."

"Well, that's a bit better than the notion of a rogue turian Spectre flying around in a genuinely invincible prothean dreadnaught," Pressly agreed. "Still, four to one? Let's hope this Saren doesn't succeed in finding more of the damn things, or at least not before we do. Wouldn't mind getting one of our own and taking it for a spin though, the way it just glided out of Eden Prime's gravity well as if there was nothing pulling it back down, that was something."

While Shepard had started her service in the marines, her Cadre training had given her an appreciation of the nuances of spaceflight and the technology that made it possible. One of the things that was not yet possible, at least for human technology, was for dreadnaughts to operate within an atmosphere. For that matter, none of the other races were able to build dreadnaughts that could do that, not even the asari. Such massive ships were simply too heavy, and their element zero cores proportionally not powerful enough to deal with that weight if you were too deep in a large gravity well. In fact the largest type of ship that could operate in atmosphere without being a literal sitting duck was a frigate, which gave the small nimble ships another niche atop their other duties.

"So, you subscribe to Dr. T'Soni's hypothesis that the dreadnaught really is prothean?" Shepard said.

"It seems a reasonable enough guess," Pressly said. "No other race we know of could build a ship like that, and we already know the protheans were capable of engineering feats beyond us. They created the mass relays after all, and no one is even close to figuring out how to pull that off again."

"True that," Shepard agreed. "Still, knowing that something is possible is the first step to making it happen, and the protheans have already done the showing. We just need to follow up on it, and make it our own. Who knows, maybe in the future we'll have mastered mass effect technology to the point where we can create a relay that reaches to another galaxy."

"Now wouldn't that be something," Pressly said, sounding genuinely intrigued by the notion. "Course, probably the only person aboard this ship that'd live long enough to see such a thing is Dr. T'Soni."

"She's only 106 years old," Shepard said. "Barely a maiden by their standards."

"Sometimes I don't know whether I envy the asari their longevity or pity them for it," Pressly said philosophically.

"I'm sure the grass is going to be greener on the other side of the fence no matter which side you're on," Shepard said. "Anyway, you have the watch, XO. I'm going to go catch up on some paperwork."

"Aye skipper," Pressly said, and this time it was no accident at all.

* * *

Probably one of the best perks of being the ranking officer aboard the _Normandy_ was having a proper bed instead of a mere bunk. It was perhaps ironic then that thanks to her implants Shepard only needed to sleep half as much as an un-augmented human. She was still granted the full rest cycle like everyone else however, which meant the Major had a few hours more of free time to idle away. Most of that, annoying, was spent catching up on paperwork. One of the downsides of rank, that. At the same time that meant when things did go pear-shaped for whatever reason, Shepard was usually awake, if not entirely alert, and ready to respond.

"Captain to the bridge."

Shepard looked up and rose. "Report, XO."

"We've just received a distress signal," Pressly responded as the Major made her way up. "Faint one, coming from Edolus. It's got a corps encoding embedded in it."

"Artemis, overlay fleet patrol patterns, see if you can identify which unit this might be."

"Overlaying." Only a few seconds passed. "I am unable to extrapolate with a high degree of confidence the originating unit, Major. No fleet patrols were scheduled or have been logged approaching Edolus close enough for a planetside deployment."

That elicited a frown. "This better not be another ONI op gone balls up."

"No query triggers were activated to indicate this, Major," Artemis clarified.

Shepard suppressed a curse. Either this was a really black ops that went awry, or this was a trap.

"Make for Edolus, best speed," she ordered. "Drop an update to the admiralty and include a precis of your analysis, Artemis."

"Preparing report," Artemis confirmed.

Shepard stepped onto the bridge and climbed up to her station overlooking the astronomical map.

"What do we have on Edolus?" she asked.

"It's the second planet of the Sparta System," Pressly answered. "Dusty place, at least according to the survey data. Its orbit is also pretty busy, relatively speaking. A lot of debris being tossed its way by Ontamalca, a gas giant further out in the system."

Shepard frowned. "That much debris means a much higher chance of meteorite strikes."

"Think I'm starting to smell a trap too, ma'am," Pressly said. "Hunk of rock all the way out here in the middle of nowhere? With navigational hazards left and right to make outside support hard to reach? Ain't exactly subtle."

"Still, if this is a trap, better that we nip this in the bud now than let some other unsuspecting patrol walk into it," Shepard said. "Engage stealth once we're in-system. I'll want a detailed scan of the beacon location before we even think of putting down."

"Aye skipper."

"Alenko, just a heads up, we're probably going to be hot-dropping into a trap. Make sure the squad brings lots of big things that'll go boom."

"How big a boom you want ma'am?"

"Leave a space in the Mako's rack open," Shepard said. "I'll be grabbing something from my secured locker."

A whistle sounded over the radio. "Roger that ma'am."

Kaidan managed to keep any trepidation from reaching his voice. They would see how long he could keep that up.

* * *

"Alright, so this is either a genuine distress call, or someone has gone to a lot of trouble making it look like one," Shepard stated.

The arrival into the Sparta System had gone smoothly enough, with no indication that anyone was waiting to jump them. Getting into orbit around Edolus was also mostly straightforward, with only the occasional correction needed to avoid the debris hanging around. The launching of the probe to further investigate the distress signal was even more routing, and now they were viewing the visual imagery being transmitted back.

That imagery revealed what looked to be an aftermath of a skirmish, one that ended badly for the Empire. A severely damaged Grizzly AFV lay half-buried in the sand and what appeared to be the corpses of several marines were strewn around it. While the IFFs from their suits and the Grizzly itself were all offline, the markings on the AFV were enough for at least a tentative identification. And lo and behold, the unit in question was indeed reported as MIA. Except.

"So how the hell did they get all the way out here?" Shepard asked aloud.

"Damn good question ma'am," Pressly said. "Last update we got about unit postings indicate this platoon should be out in the Voyager Cluster. That's at least two relay jumps away."

"Looks like we definitely need to go down and see what happened," Shepard said. "At the very least we need to recover the bodies. XO, you have the conn."

"Aye skipper. Watch yourself down there."

Shepard cracked a smirk. "Don't I always?"

Ten minutes later the _Normandy_ began her descent into the atmosphere with Shepard and her squad strapped into the Mako. To the relief of everyone else for this particular outing Kaidan was at the wheels. That relief was tempered however by the reason why the Major had elected not to take the stick herself. For some it was tempered with worry. For others, a giddy anticipation.

"Don't think I've ever seen one of those before," Wrex said, almost salivating as he looked at the large weapon mounted next to Shepard longingly.

"Easy there Wrex," Shepard said with a grin. "And of course you haven't seen one before, otherwise you'd be dead."

"Hah! So you saying that's some special Cadre toy that only gets broken out for the big times, eh?"

"Something like that," Shepard said. "Let's put it this way, if you ever had occasion to have one of those pointed in your direction, we could skip the funeral and the cremation and just let the wind pick up whatever ashes are left. Course it wouldn't just be your ashes, there'd be plenty from other things mixed in."

"Oh ho, now I really wanna see one of them in action."

"Depending on what's waiting for us down there, you just might." Shepard shrugged. "Then again, I'm not going to waste a shot on something a bullet will take down just as easily."

"Now you're just playing hard to get," Wrex said.

The Major chuckled, but before she could quip back the radio sounded.

"Major, we're approaching the drop zone," Pressly reported.

"Acknowledged. We're all buckled in, so drop when ready."

A few moments later the AFV noticeably shook as it shot out of the frigate, and continued to shake as Kaidan hit the thrusters to slow them down for the landing. The tremors that vibrated through the Mako made for a turbulent descent, but that was nothing compared to the impact of their landing. Or rather the bounce that was their first attempt. And their second. Kaidan finally managed to stick it on the third attempt as the Mako ground to a halt.

"We're down," the Lieutenant reported somewhat redundantly.

"Alright, everyone that bet we'd be safer with Kaidan at the wheel, pay up!" Shepard called out.

A mixture of nervous and genuinely amused chuckles sounded from the passenger cabin even as Kaidan started the Mako rolling towards their destination.

"Looks like we're about five minutes out from the distress signal," the Major continued more seriously. " _Normandy_ should have the sonic probes planted any moment now…there."

A moment passed as Shepard examined the readings.

"Huh."

"Something catch your eye ma'am?" Ashley asked.

"Not particularly," Shepard answered. "The sand around that place is pretty soft though, so we'll want to be careful where we drive the Mako."

"You think maybe that's what happened to those other marines?" Liara asked. "Their vehicle sank into the sand and they became stranded?"

"Possibly, but it still doesn't explain how they got here in the first place," Shepard said, "or what happened to their fleet support. We may ride in navy equipment, but our asses aren't actually navy equipment."

Or so the corps itself thought. There were plenty in the fleet that disagreed.

"Huh, soft sand," Wrex said thoughtfully.

Shepar's focus shifted from the telemetry display to the krogan. "Something come to mind, Wrex?"

"It's probably nothing, seeing as there's bodies for us to actually pick up," the battlemaster responded. "If it'd been a maw, it'd have eaten them whole."

That elicited a look of befuddlement from Shepard. "Wait, what?"

"What, don't tell me you've never heard of thresher maws?"

"Heard of, never ran...into…" the Major trailed off.

A beep sounded on her internal HUD.

"LT! Back to the _Normandy_! NOW!"

The Mako swerved, hard, and started racing back in the direction it came from even as Kaidan got onto the radio to call for a pickup. The sensors were now definitely picking something rising from deep underground, something big enough to send tremors that began dislocating the probes outright.

"Hard right, hard right!" Shepard shouted.

The Lieutenant obliged, and a moment later a massive towering monstrosity burst out of the sand right where the AFV would have been in its previous course.

"What the hell!?" Ashley exclaimed.

While the others were not tied into the Mako's sensors like Shepard, the viewports on the sides were more than enough to give them a good look at the giant worm rearing up.

"Open fire!" Shepard ordered.

From the gunner's seat Garrus let loose, frantically spewing both main and secondary guns at the serpentine leviathan. Shepard could see the rounds and shells impacting, but the thresher maw seemed utterly unfazed.

" _Normandy_ , you seeing this!?"

"Roger that skipper," Pressly said, sounding far calmer than he had any right to be. "We're coming in for a pickup now."

"Negative that, we can't risk the ship until that thing's down or we're out of its range."

"We ain't gonna outrun it," Wrex interjected. "Thresher maws can tunnel real fast underground, like rachni. If we get too far ahead, it'll just dive underground and cut us off that way."

"Fucking great," Shepard said. " _Normandy_ , do you have a shot?"

"We'll try to get one Major, but if we're not careful we could plaster the Mako," Pressly said.

"Keep a lock on it but hold fire until I give the word." Shepard looked back at Wrex. "Alright, since you seem to be the expert here, how do we kill that thing?"

"The hide's real thick, but it needs to open up its mouth to eat like anything else," Wrex said. "That's the only soft spot you'll get. Hit that hard enough and you can get one to back off, usually."

"You hear that Garrus?" Shepard called out.

"Loud and clear," the turian shouted back, accenting his response with another blast from the main gun.

"Anything else we should know about this thing?" Shepard asked.

"Maws spit acid, kinda like the rachni." Wrex seemed to take a moment to consider. "Actually, you could think of them as really big rachni, only meaner, and maybe a bit stupider."

"That thing isn't capable of biotics, right!?" Shepard demanded.

The acid was bad enough, seeing as it rendered kinetic barriers completely useless. All the more reason to keep the _Normandy_ well out of the thresher maw's range until it was neutralized.

The krogan shrugged. "Never seen that before, so probably not."

Shepard was of a mind to ask just how many of these things Wrex had seen to be qualified to make that judgment, but satisfying her curiosity would have to wait until they were out of danger.

"Alright. Liara, Wrex, I want barriers strong enough to keep any acid splashes from melting us wholesale."

Liara nodded while Wrex simply grunted. At least the latter did not make any insinuations about whether the idea would work or not.

"Keelah," Tali could be heard gasping as she peered out a port.

"Alenko," Shepard continued, "keep the distance, but don't get too far from the maw, I don't want it burrowing for us."

"Roger that ma'am."

"Garrus, keep shooting, but be ready to hold fire when I say so."

The stream of orders continued even as the Major rose, somehow keeping upright despite the bouncy ride.

"Got it Shepard."

"The rest of you, anchor yourself as much as you can, I don't want anyone falling out."

"Wait, falling out!?" Ashley said even as she obeyed. "Skipper, what harebrained stunt are you thinking of trying now?"

After securely tethering herself to the Mako, Shepard took hold of the oversized launcher weapon affixed to the slot next to her seat. A massive grin was plastered over Wrex's face even as the others looked on worriedly. Those looks of concern only grew as Shepard hit the hatch button and the rear of the Mako opened up.

"Ma'am!?" Kaidan called, seemingly just noticing what his superior was doing.

"Eyes on the road LT!" Shepard called back.

Despite the rumbling noise coming from the bouncing vehicle and the chasing maw, a very audible hum arose from the weapon Shepard was cradling. With open hatch giving the passengers a firsthand look at the creature chasing them, they all watched as the maw reared up, and spat a massive green glob at the Mako. Panicked cries sounded, accompanied by a frantic scampering to the fore of the Mako. The seemingly inevitable doom did not come however as the shower of acid bounced away harmlessly against the blue barrier surrounding the AFV. A trail of smoke was left in their wake as the acid burned through the sand, but the Mako itself was unscathed, for now. Then again, the furious roar that swept past them bode poorly for that remaining the case for much longer.

"HOLD FIRE!"

The machinegun went silent and the next shell remained chambered but idle within the cannon. The next thing the Mako's occupants knew, a single thud reverberated with such intensity that not even the padding of their suits was enough to dampen it. In that single instant their bodies felt as if they were being shaken to pieces and it took several moments to realize that the rising crescendo was not just their ears ringing. Instead what washed over them now was the shockwave of a sonic boom left in the wake of Shepard's weapon, a boom quickly joined by the thundering roar of the actual impact of the weapon.

Straining against the sudden shocks to their system, those squad members that could get ahold of themselves peered back to see the thresher maw spinning around furiously, spraying showers of ichor all as it flailed about. Even as the creature screamed in rage and pain, its suffering was only starting. Streaks of light rained down from the sky, slamming into the wounded beast. Its cries grew more pitiful and strained as the bombardment continued without relent. Finally, after one last wail, the maw toppled over in a cloud of dust, sand, and ash.

Despite the seeming demise of the creature however, Kaidan took no chances and kept the Mako rolling. Without a word, Shepard closed the hatch and stowed the spent weapon before untethering herself. With a sigh the Major plopped down into her seat. The rest of the squad regarded her, a mixture of concern and curiosity in their expressions.

"Everyone alright?" Shepard asked.

The others exchanged looks before heads bobbed up and down.

"What about yourself, Major?" Liara asked.

Shepard flexed a hand. "Armor seems to have taken the blunt of it. I'll have Chakwas do a diagnostic on my systems once we're back onboard."

That elicited a slightly greater degree of concern.

"That weapon you fired ma'am," Ashley said. "It's dangerous to the user?"

"If someone un-augmented tried to use it? Quite," Shepard said. "Though a krogan might be able to fire one without suffering a concussion."

Wrex gave a big grin at that.

"That doesn't mean I'm ever going to let you though," the Major quickly amended.

The krogan snorted. "Spoilsport."

A few chuckles sounded at that as the tension bled away.

" _Normandy_ ," Shepard called out over the radio. "Is that thing dead?"

"Looks like it ma'am," Pressly responded. "At the very least it's not twitching a muscle."

"Good. Fire off a couple more sonic probes, just in case the maw had friends. Remain close by just in case we need fire support again."

"Are you intending on staying down there, ma'am?" the Lieutenant asked.

"We've still got a beacon to investigate," Shepard stated. "If those really are the bodies of fellow marines back there, I'm not leaving them behind."

"Roger that ma'am, the probes will be ready by the time you're at the site."

"Alenko, you hear that?" Shepard called towards the cabin.

"Roger that ma'am," Kaidan said, turning the Mako about.

Shepard leaned back against her seat again, a wave of weariness settling in upon her body. It was not just the effort of using the prototype high-explosive launcher, or the stress of finding herself being chased by a giant acid spitting worm. What truly drained her was the connection she made when Wrex first brought up the possibility of there being a thresher maw. This was not the first time an imperial distress beacon had resulted in an encounter with a thresher maw, or even the second. Few people were aware of this however, because the relevant records had been sealed and only a select set of officers were privy to their contents. As a Major within the Imperial Cadre, Shepard was one such officer, and the reason she was so privy was because of the organization that was ultimately deemed responsible for these traps.

The Major took deep breaths, alternating between keeping her smoldering anger in check and issuing a series of discrete orders to Artemis. If Cerberus really was up to its old tricks again, the AI would be able to find any of the monitors left behind to watch the ambush and destroy them. And if she ever got her hands on the bastards behind these sick experiments, she would rend unto them a most final judgment.

End of Chapter 14

I've been debating about whether to do Noveria or Feros first for quite some time, pretty much since the story started. It's swung back and forth, mainly because from a realistic perspective, either world represents the first time Shepard and co are able to get concrete intel on Saren and his activities, either from Benezia or Shiala. The thing is, once that happens, it becomes much, much harder to justify Shepard doing anything else except heading into endgame. For my purposes however, I need Shepard to still do a couple of other things before endgame rolls around, not least there being a Cerberus arc that is still unfolding that she gets further entangled in. My difficulty in figuring out how to sequence these events in between the major story missions is at the root of me tweaking the previous chapter's ending. As it is, I think I've figured out a way to justify the side missions in a way that doesn't break immersion. We'll see.

That being said, the Feros and Noveria arcs will be much, much longer than the Therum arc that saw Shepard pick up Liara. There are a lot of things going on down on those planets, and I intend to use the opportunity they represent to do a lot of development, both character and universe wise.

What does Shepard's awareness of Cerberus' existence have to do with the trust of her crew? Shepard is an imperial servicewoman and Cadre. Just by virtue of those two points alone her crew knows, not suspects, but knows outright that she's keeping secrets from them. Just because they're working with her doesn't mean Shepard's going to start blabbing imperial secrets of state to them, and similarly just because Garrus is working with Shepard doesn't mean he's going to compromise C-SEC secrets. And considering the quiet anger Shepard was exuding during her briefing with her human subordinates, it's not likely anyone's going to ever question her integrity by thinking she somehow approves of Cerberus.

Similarly, the existence of Cerberus only becomes a diplomatic problem for the Empire if/when a Cerberus op gets blown in a sufficiently public manner, and then only if the body count that results cannot be brushed under the rug. The galactic polities, like modern nation states, are not looking for excuses to start a war. In fact they are prepared to go to significant lengths to avoid having to fight one because everyone, even the turians, a few malcontents notwithstanding, recognize that a full-fledged galactic war would be extremely destructive and pretty pointless. Having a few of their citizens kidnapped or killed, assuming Cerberus wasn't smart enough to grab any of the countless aliens in the Terminus Systems instead, would, as in the real world, probably provoke a protest and maybe a covert op or three, but it would be highly unlikely to warrant a formal state of war. See the North Korean kidnapping of Japanese nationals, the American embassy in Iran situation, and the American assassination of bin Laden in what amounted to an unsanctioned military intrusion into Pakistan for real world examples where the "wronged" party basically turned the other cheek. The other polities might launch a few ops with Spectres, Blackwatch, STG, etc, in retaliation, but they are highly unlikely to escalate such incidents into a full-fledged war, and the Empire itself is not going to let Cerberus pull something so egregious that it could provoke one.

Anyway, reviews are as always welcome. They help me gauge interest from readers and provide feedback on how the story is progressing (and also help me determine which stories to prioritize). And of course if any of you have questions, feel free to ask them.


	16. Chapter 15

_In addition to the reemergence of the like of the rachni and geth, the galaxy would come to know of other, even more ancient races that had remained hidden from the public eye for countless millennia. While galactic society has always been fascinated by rumors and myths involving undiscovered alien races, it is unlikely anyone could have imagined the likes of the Thorian, a race that was both singular while simultaneously spanning an entire planet. Debate continues to this day whether the Thorian could truly be considered sentient, or whether its awareness was merely the product of neuro-electrical echoes left over from the organisms it had absorbed. Many arguments have been advanced on both sides, but one thing agreed by all is that the Thorian represented a very distinct evolutionary path compared to the contemporary galactic norm. The avenues of research that this new awareness created were numerous. It is therefore lamentable that the time galactic society had to pursue them before the advent of the Reaper invasion was so short._

 _-Ashes of Empire: The Reaper War_

Chapter 15

Pro Deo et Patria

The ratings and officers that came to receive the _Normandy_ did so with respect, seeing as the cargo being borne down the ramp were of men and women fallen in the line of duty. When Shepard and her squad finally reached the bodies half buried in Edolus' sands, they were able to confirm that indeed the remains were of imperial marines. Just how this wayward squad had found their way to the Sparta System remained a mystery, but at least they were home now as Shepard and crew handed them off to the waiting corpsmen, and the flag officer that accompanied them.

"Admiral Kahoku," Shepard greeted respectfully.

"Major Shepard," the admiral reciprocated. "I was not expecting to see you again so soon, or under such circumstances." A strained smile crossed Kahoku's face. "Thank you for finding my marines."

"It was the least we could do to bring them back home," Shepard said.

Kahoku's head dipped for a moment before he met Shepard's gaze again. "Walk with me a moment, Major."

Leaving the rest of the shore party to handle the transfer, Shepard fell in step next to the admiral and the two meandered away from the others.

"The marines that you recovered," Kahoku began once they were far enough away to preclude easy eavesdropping, "they were all seconded to me to provide additional manpower for my investigation over the years. All were reported as MIA while on some deployment or another. We suspected that they had fallen victim to rogue elements, but this…"

The admiral was obviously greatly pained by what had happened to his subordinates, so the major remained silent, letting him gather his thoughts.

"The first one went missing nearly a year ago," Kahoku finally continued. "The last one, two months ago. I don't know what they did to my marines during that time, and I'm not sure I want to know." The man's fist tightened. "But they _will_ pay."

The bodies were surprisingly well preserved, enough so to perform pretty trivial genetic identification. Indications were the corpses had been put on ice before being pulled out for use in the trap. What remained unclear was how exactly the marines had died however.

"Far be it for me to argue against some vengeance, sir," Shepard said. "And if you ever need any help exacting it, just give me a call."

Kahoku took a deep breath. "Thank you Major. You've already done me a great service bringing them back at all. If I am ever in need of assistance, I will remember your offer."

Having a flag officer owe you one was no small thing, and when that officer was part of ONI doubly so. Of course the flipside was one risked being drawn into some rather unsavory matters, but as Cadre Shepard was already experienced in dealing with the Empire's dirty laundry. Copious amounts of fire was generally an effective solution, and Cerberus had yet to prove an exception.

Once the handover was complete and Shepard was certain the _Normandy_ 's resupply was well in hand, she put in a call to see if an old friend was available for a drink. She might not be able to get drunk anymore, but the act of attempting it was still a comfortably familiar one. Half an hour later the major entered a somewhat rustic looking watering hole, after changing into something a bit less conspicuous than her usual field dress, and quickly found her drinking buddy for the evening. When Ernesto caught sight of her, the discharged marine gave a lazy wave inviting Shepard over to his table.

"I didn't think you'd actually show," he said as Shepard took a seat, "even after you called."

"What, and leave you hanging after I extended the invite?" Shepard said with a smirk. "The corps might have tried its best, but they weren't quite able to beat good manners out of me."

"Now, now there Major," Ernesto said with an actual grin of his own. "You're an officer. That means you gotta be all polite and civil, especially in front of the civvies." The man took a swig from his bottle. "Not all washed up and stinking o' booze."

"I don't know what postings you've had LT," Shepard said, "but the good officers are the ones that know where to get the best booze, since we're the ones the noncoms aren't afraid of letting know where the still is onboard."

Ernesto gave a short bark of laughter, but the humor did not quite reach his eyes. "Ain't a lieutenant anymore, you know."

"Then why are you calling me Major?" Shepard said as she waved over a waitress. "You stock any bock?"

"Sorry, don't think so," the waitress said, sounding almost apologetic.

Shepard sighed. "Just my luck. Give me a glass of the darkest beer you keep on tap then."

After the young woman hurried off to fill the order, Shepard cocked an eyebrow at Ernesto.

"So what say you, LT?"

Ernesto gave a long sigh of his own as he sagged into his seat. "You're a pushy one, anyone ever tell you that Jane?"

"Helps keep my brother in line," Shepard responded with a smirk. "For being the eldest, he takes a lot of looking after."

"Even though he got that fancy medal?"

"Especially since he got that fancy medal," Shepard said, with emphatic feeling. "Now John thinks he can run around like a real marine even though he's still just a navy puke. Of course whenever he gets into real trouble the corps are the ones that have to pull his ass out of the fire."

The laughter from Ernesto this time was more genuine and longer lasting, as Shepard herself flashed a grin before taking a sip from her just arrived glass of beer. It was, passable.

"Though love for the family, huh?"

To that Shepard shrugged. "There's plenty of that going round in mine at least."

To that the prior hint of joviality slowly disappeared from Ernesto's expression. "That so?"

It was barely an invitation for Shepard to explain, but the major could see the hints in Ernesto's eyes. The man was too afraid of picking at old wounds himself to do it to others, but he still felt a need to help in any way he could, despite his own demons. And perhaps in the process, he might learn how to live with his.

"My parents actually got divorced when I was around, twelve or thirteen," Shepard thus answered. "The breakup, wasn't exactly pretty. I went with Dad, John went with Mom. And navy postings being what they are, visiting rights didn't matter much when you're halfway across the galaxy from each other."

The former marine's eyes widened slightly. "I, hadn't heard about that. I'm sorry."

Shepard shrugged. "It's ancient history at this point, Ernesto. And it's not like you were somehow at fault for it. Things happen though, and to be honest, some of them really, really sucked."

"Yeah, yeah, I can see that," Ernesto said softly, nursing his own glass.

"But you know what," Shepard said, taking another sip. "I'm here now, having a beer with you, because of everything that's happened."

A dry chuckle sounded. "Not sure that's a good thing, Jane. Surely I ain't the best role model you could be picking out."

"And why not?" Shepard said, her gaze level and squarely on Ernesto. "I remember, a long time ago, when a kindly lieutenant would give me and John candy whenever we showed up at Mom's work. How he would show us around the barracks, and even let us touch the guns, safeties on of course. And how cool I thought he was, and how brave he was to go out there and help keep people safe. And how much I wanted to be a hero just like that."

Ernesto cast his eyes aside, unable to meet Jane's gaze. "I ain't no hero. I'm just a washout. A drunk washout."

Shepard snorted. "How many glasses did you have while waiting for me, Ernesto?"

The man blinked. "What?"

"How. Many. Glasses."

"…Two," came the very reluctant answer.

"Just two?" Shepard raised a hand and waved to the waitress.

"What, are you doing?" Ernesto asked, thoroughly befuddled now.

"Two glasses of that hogwash you call beer isn't drunk," Shepard said, then to the waitress. "Six bottles of this, whatever it is you got me."

The waitress blinked. "Umm, six?"

"You heard me," Shepard insisted, then worked her omnitool. "That should cover it, and whatever tab Ernesto's run up today so far. Whatever's left over's your tip."

Looking at her own much simpler tool's output, the young woman's eyes widened.

"R-right away miss!"

And promptly hurried over to fulfill Shepard's order.

"Jane?" Ernesto said warily. "What are you doing?"

"Like the rest of the corps," Shepard began, "Cadre also have implants. Ours have a few additional features though, including really good poison filtering of our bloodstream. On the plus side, almost nothing works on us. On the minus, it's damn near impossible to get drunk."

The former marine continued looking at Shepard quizzically, obviously not getting what she was trying to say.

"Mom mentioned how you could really, really hold your liquor," Shepard continued, "which was one reason why it took so long for your conduct to get to the point where the corps discharged you. Seeing how hard it is to find someone that can keep up with me, I'm gonna test Mom's appraisal of your liver right here, right now."

This time Ernesto's eyes were wide open. They stayed that way even as the bottles of beer arrived. Shepard twisted one open and held it out.

"So, you feeling lucky, LT?"

With the biggest grin she had shown today.

* * *

"So how's our girl holding up, Adams?" Shepard asked.

The two were in the drive core room, with the core off of course, looking over the techs swarming over it.

"Pretty good all things considered," the engineer said. "The recalibrations we did last time around seems to have done the trick, so we're not stressing the hull as much now, even with the crazy stunts Joker likes to pull."

"Good, cause something tells me we'll be doing more that soon enough," was the major's response. She looked over at the one non-human member working away. "And how's our other girl fairing?"

"She's settled in quite nicely at this point," Adams said. "Has even started talking back to the rest of the crew, and they're definitely learning to appreciate her skills and ingenuity. Just last week she showed a trick to shave off another second in charging up the z-capacitors. Doesn't sound like much, but since those things ramp up on an exponential curve, that's pretty damn impressive."

"Huh. Maybe I should get her opinion on my omni-tool's capacitors. The faster I can charge up an overload, the more shields I can crack."

As the two watched, a small drone materialized and rose into the air, circling the core. Tali could be seen working her omni-tool maneuvering it about.

"A tech drone?" Shepard remarked.

"It's come in pretty handy whenever we need to get an angle on something hard to reach," Adams said. "Tali's has been modified to even do some light welding."

"Welding, what, is it carrying a coil of wire with it?"

"Laser welding," Adams clarified, "and it makes the wire as it goes. She's also got a small fabricator integrated into it along with a chunk of feedstock, like the one your omni-tool has."

"Huh," Shepard said thoughtfully. "I don't suppose you got the designs from her?"

"Not sure she has a design per se," Adams said. "From the sound of it, she pretty much put the thing together on the fly."

The major chuckled. "Clever girl."

"Don't suppose she'd be interested in enlisting?" Adams said offhandedly.

"Probably not," Shepard said. "Once her Pilgrimage is over, she's made clear she intends to return to the Migrant Fleet. And after everything she's done for us, I intend to make damn sure the gift she brings back is a good one."

"I hear that ma'am," Adams agreed wholeheartedly.

A slight whine sounded as the intercom came on. "Major Shepard, you're needed at the airlock."

Shepard sighed. "How many billions of pounds and we still can't get a speaker system that doesn't suffer from feedback?"

Adams chuckled. "We're engineers, Major, not miracle workers."

"Right," Shepard drawled as she headed topside.

When the major emerged, what humor that lingered from her last exchange with Adams disappeared quickly as an irritated man with the stripes of a rear admiral came into sight. As Shepard stepped before the man she issued a courteous salute, which was at least reciprocated.

"Admiral Mikhailovich, I believe?" Shepard began, having already looked up the man via Artemis. "Is there a problem."

"Only if you make one, Major," the man said brusquely. "Since introductions are obviously unnecessary, I'll get straight to the point. I am here to subject the _Normandy_ to a long overdue readiness inspection."

Shepard's eyebrow rose noticeably. "I was not aware of any such inspection being scheduled, Admiral."

"That would have defeated the point," Mikhailovich stated. "An inspection that is prepared for is hardly an inspection at all."

Shepard debated internally whether Mikhailovich was naturally this much of an ass or if it was all a front to get a rise out of her. Granted it was generally not a good idea to get on the bad side of a flag officer, but the major had no intention of letting Mikhailovich just walk over her either. She had the reputation of the Cadre to preserve after all.

"I would certainly be happy to cooperate with any formal inspection, Admiral," Shepard said, "if you can show me the relevant authorization granting you permission to board the _Normandy_."

"Permission!?" Mikhailovich said indignantly. "What nonsense are you going on about, Major? The _Normandy_ is a navy ship."

"Yes, the _Normandy_ is a navy ship," Shepard agreed nonchalantly, "but as I am her commanding officer, that means she and her crew are on effectively detached duty under the auspicious of His Majesty's Imperial Cadre. That means the _Normandy_ is outside of the navy's overall command hierarchy, and seeing as you are not part of the naval command structure _Normandy_ is specifically attached to, I will need to see further authorization before I can permit you to conduct an inspection. I can refer you to the specific subsection if you want to verify this, Admiral."

The man's eyes narrowed, as if he was contemplating whether to call Shepard's bluff. Except the major was not bluffing, considering as part of her officer training as Cadre she had been obliged to go over the relevant regulations that detailed how her chain of command interoperated with the regular military's. It was in a word, messy.

"That will not be necessary, Major," Mikhailovich said, his tone sounding considerably more reasonable now, as he held out his datapad. "As you can see, I do indeed have authorization to board a Cadre detached vessel."

Taking the datapad, Shepard scanned the document and via Artemis verified the cryptographic key proving the authenticity of the authorization. And like Shepard, Mikhailovich was not bluffing either, which begged the question of why he bothered to try to bulldoze his way through. Perhaps the admiral's gruff personality was all part of the inspection process.

"Very well Admiral," Shepard said, still maintaining her nominally respectful posture. "Will you be requiring a guide to help you navigate the _Normandy's_ interior?"

"That will not be necessary," Mikhailovich said, reverting back to his brusque manner. "I am perfectly able to find my way around a frigate."

And walked through the airlock without any further exchange. Once the doors sealed behind him, Alenko looked over at Shepard.

"Guy's kinda an ass."

Shepard snorted. "Maybe so, but he still outranks us, so don't let me be hearing too much honesty out of you, LT."

"No ma'am, of course not ma'am."

Shepard snorted. Kaidan had flippantly respectful down as almost an artform. It still would not keep him from getting written up if he ever ended up under the command of someone less tolerant of such quirks, but thus far the lieutenant had had the good fortune of serving under more understanding superior officers. As it was Shepard's own attention was already shifted to watching Mikhailovich using the _Normandy's_ internal cameras. The admiral's sudden appearance had caused those officers and ratings present all to snap to attention, but otherwise his interactions with the crew seemed to be strictly minimal. He did at least ask a few questions of Pressly, though the terseness of Mikhailovich's own reactions certainly gave the impression of general dissatisfaction. And then the admiral headed down the towards the cockpit.

"Uh, Alenko? Get in there now and keep Joker from putting his foot into his mouth."

"Right away ma'am," Kaidan said, hurrying through the airlock.

A few moments later the marine appeared in the vid feed just as Mikhailovich began trying to grill Joker. Shepard breathed a sigh of relief. One disaster averted. The next segment proved to be slightly less fraught seeing as the admiral seemed to find little to complain about on the quarters deck, or so Shepard thought until he entered the infirmary and caught sight of Liara. Shepard sighed, but fortunately Chakwas was no pushover and made clear she expected the admiral conduct himself in a courteous manner in her and Liara's presence. Mikhailovich was wise enough to know not to cross a navy doctor fortunately and so did not come off nearly as much of an ass as he could have.

The next stage was probably going to be the trickiest, seeing as Garrus, Wrex, and Tali were all on the engineering deck. Shepard suppressed a snicker at the admiral's obvious surprise at seeing a turian on board. Before he could verbalize his obvious displeasure however Adams appeared with Tali side by side. While Garrus and Tali actually came to attention when Adams called for it, Wrex remained more nonchalant about his stance. The admiral exchanged quite a few hushed words with Adams, circled around the drive core chamber, and was back in the elevator heading up not long after. From the scowl on his face, Shepard knew she was about to get an earful.

The airlock opened and Mikhailovich emerged, casting Shepard an unamused look.

"Major," he began. "I am not impressed."

Shepard cocked her head aside. "By what, sir?"

Mikhailovich snorted. "We could start with the _Normandy_ herself. The billions spent on that boondoggle drive could have paid for an entire fighter wing, or even a squadron of cruisers outright. And then there's the internal layout. Who decided it was a good idea to put the ship's commander aft of everyone else? How is he supposed to communicate with crewmembers at the bow? Yell at them?"

"With respect, Admiral," Shepard began, her voice eerily devoid of any actual condescension, "the Tantalus drive and _Normandy's_ heatsinks offer her an operational flexibility a cruiser could only dream of. All a cruiser's guns and armor amount to nothing if the mission is to perform a covert insertion or just scout a system without the enemy knowing we're there. And proper intelligence is half the battle in war. Furthermore, _Normandy_ is the first warship built specifically designed around the capabilities of an augmented commanding officer. With my partner AI, I _am_ effectively the _Normandy._ If I need to actually talk to a crewmember during battle, I'll have failed to utilize my connection to Artemis, and through her the _Normandy's_ systems, to convey my intentions to my crew. The decrease in time to response and the greater ability to communicate without interrupting my crew's concentration by trying to talk to them under combat conditions has already been measured in improved drill times."

Mikhailovich's lips thinned. "I see. I was not aware of that particular design consideration. But if the _Normandy_ does represent the cutting edge of the Empire's ship designs, that raises major concerns regarding your crew complement."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. She knew where this was headed, but she was going to make Mikhailovich say it out loud.

"In what way, Admiral?"

Mikhailovich snorted. "Asari, krogan, a quarian of all things, but the icing on the cake would be that turian. What were you thinking Major, allowing alien nationals free access to an imperial warship."

The major had to wonder if this was the real reason Mikhailovich was here, if someone high up had gotten a stick up their ass about the presence of aliens aboard _Normandy_. That the admiral was granted authorization to perform his inspection at all was interesting, though that was hardly an indication His Majesty was himself disquieted by Shepard's actions. More likely the emperor had confidence that Shepard could send Mikhailovich packing, politely and by the book of course.

"Garrus is the C-SEC investigator that's been officially charged with running the investigation into any Council based parties that might have participated on the Eden Prime attack," Shepard began. "It's on his credentials that the _Normandy_ is able to fly around Council space with minimal hassle and also what lets us get into places we otherwise could not. Tali is an expert on the geth, and her help has been invaluable both in the field and in the shop. In fact a lot of the geth countermeasure advisories that have been disseminated fleetwide were written by her, so I would ask that you show her some respect," the major's eyes hardened, "sir."

At that Mikhailovich's eyes widened ever so slightly but he did not try to cut Shepard off.

"Liara is an expert on the protheans, expertise that we know is of interest to the party behind the Eden Prime attack. Combined with her mother's affiliation with Saren, she is herself a person of interest and one whom we need both help from and also to keep an eye on."

After a few seconds in which Shepard was seemingly done the admiral gave her another prompt.

"And the krogan?"

"If you wish to inform Wrex that he needs to get off my ship, you are free to do so, sir. I would advise bringing along a marine platoon and also request you extend me and my crew the courtesy of some forewarning so we can avoid being at ground zero."

The irritation returned to Mikhailovich's expression. The major shrugged.

"Having Wrex around also keeps most bounty hunters from trying to collect on the price on my head, since most of them are assuming he intends to collect himself and would take offense if any tried claim jumping."

"And is he actually intending to collect?" Mikhailovich asked dryly.

"There's a much bigger one he figures he has a shot at bagging if he accompanies me," Shepard said. "He's agreed to permanently swear off mine if I help him collect on that one."

"I see," the admiral said flatly, and let out a sigh. "Well, ignoring the krogan for the moment, it would appear that all of your, irregular crewmembers are indeed providing, useful services while aboard the _Normandy_. Useful enough that allowing them aboard the Empire's most advanced ship might well be warranted."

Funny how waste of money and most advanced seemed to go hand in hand, Shepard did not say aloud.

"My misgivings regarding the _Normandy_ remain," Mikhailovich stated. "Nonetheless, it is clear that you firmly believe in your ship, and your crew. And, despite my concerns, I can believe that you will make use of both to the fullest extent possible."

Shepard nodded in recognition of the major concession that probably represented.

"Thank you, Admiral."

Mikhailovich tilted his head in return, then raised his hand in a salute. Shepard promptly reciprocated.

"Good hunting, Major Shepard." And with an entirely earnest tone. "And good luck."

* * *

When Ashley emerged from the elevator, she was greeted with an unusual quiet. The hum of _Normandy's_ drive core was noticeably absent, the ship having little reason to be powered up when docked with Arcturus Station. It was the night shift however so the engineering deck was mostly quiet, save for the odd noise or two coming from the core room itself. In fact the only other person present was Shepard herself, working away at the armory. As Ashley approached, the sergeant saw that the major was tinkering with the large weapon she had used to skewer the thresher maw on Edolus.

"So you just gonna stand there and watch, Williams?" Shepard said aloud.

"If you wanted to be alone ma'am, I could come back later," Ashley said.

The major chuckled. "I don't mind the company. Just wishing I had as much free time on my hands as you seem to."

Ashley cracked a wry smile at the joke. It was probably a joke.

"That's the weapon you used on Edolus," she said. "You never did explain what it is."

"You're right," Shepard said, closing the chamber she was working on. "I didn't."

"If it's classified ma'am, I can also take a hint," Ashley said.

"If it were classified, I'd have never used it in front of all of you," Shepard said, flipping the weapon over and popping over another chamber. "And in answer to your unspoken but obvious question, this here is the X-920."

"An X-series," Ashley said. "A prototype then?"

Shepard nodded, tracing some sort of coiling with great care. "It's a compact mass driver. Fires a high-yield explosive slug at up to five kilometers per second."

At hearing that, Ashley inhaled sharply. As a qualified heavy weapons operator she was quite familiar with the arsenal of such weapons in the imperial inventory. This one however was entirely new, and much more lethal than anything else presently deployed. Probably because the yield on something like that was as liable to kill the user as the target if used carelessly. Then there was the obvious strain the major endured actually firing the thing. If the service was ever to adopt the X-920 for the field, it would need to see some considerable refinement in the user friendliness department.

"I'm sure you remember those large geth walkers on Eden Prime," Shepard continued. "I made a requisition to the Cadre armory for something with a bit more punch in case we run into more of them and they had one lying around that they were willing to send me. Course I didn't expect to be shooting a giant space monster with it, so I guess I can cross that off my bucket list."

Ashley chuckled. "That a long list, ma'am?"

"Oh you better believe it," Shepard said. "Anyway, did you need something, Williams?"

The major was still working away at the weapon, but Ashley did not let that stop her from broaching the matter.

"I wanted to thank you, ma'am," the sergeant stated.

That caused Shepard to pause her work and turn about. "Fraid I don't recall anything I've done for you that you haven't thanked me already for, gunny."

"Yes you have ma'am," Ashley insisted, "though you probably weren't expecting me to thank you quite this soon."

Shepard crossed her arms and leaned back against the workbench. "Oh?"

The sergeant took a deep breath. "Thank you, ma'am. For making me responsible for Tali. She, reminds me a lot of my own sisters, in fact. Hard working, determined, and generally a good kid. I think I've learned a lot from mentoring her, maybe even more than I've managed to teach her."

The major maintained a thoughtful expression even as she drummed her fingers on her elbow.

"You're right, I wasn't expecting a thank you this early. Not that I'm not glad to get it of course, so I suppose a you're welcome is warranted. So you're welcome."

Ashley smiled wryly. "It was a pretty blatant maneuver on your part, ma'am, but that doesn't mean it wouldn't work. And I suppose it has worked, to a degree."

"As I said back then," Shepard responded, "I'm not expecting you to stop being wary of alien interests. That's a perfectly reasonable attitude to take, since foreign powers will always have their own agendas at play. But the person that you deal with in the here and now? That's just one person, not their entire species."

To that the sergeant nodded. "Considering how diverse humans can be, I should've known aliens could hold as many opinions themselves. I'd never really met any, as in actually talked to one, before. None of the postings I was assigned to or I followed my dad to while growing up had too many aliens, so I never really had the chance up till now."

"Well I'm glad I was able to expand your horizons, Williams," Shepard said.

"Oh you definitely did that ma'am," Ashley said with a slight smirk. "Even if the bumpy ride makes it a bit hard to enjoy it from time to time."

Shepard chuckled. "Careful Williams, or I'll add you to the ship pool for worst driver."

Ashley echoed the major's humor, seeing as the spread between Shepard and Kaidan had shifted considerably after their last outing in the Mako, and not to Shepard's detriment. It seemed that actually controlling the Mako was a more difficult task than at first glance, at least when it came to insertions. Of course before Shepard let Ashley anywhere near the wheel during an actual drop the sergeant would need to complete her qualifications for it. The major's humor did not extend to outright recklessness after all.

"Still, good that you and Tali are getting along," Shepard said. "And it's also good to see our resident quarian becoming more confident. Considering I haven't had as much opportunity to directly work with her, you're more or less her guardian angel aboard the _Normandy_. Well, you and Adams."

It was an appreciative smile that was elicited on Ashley's expression, albeit one that still had an edge of hesitancy.

"Don't think anyone's ever called me a guardian angel before," the sergeant said. "Then again, that's no bad thing to be called. And it's not like the quarians aren't any less deserving of guardian angels than humans, they're as much part of God's plan as we are."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "God's plan?"

The smile disappeared as Ashley cleared her throat. "My family raised me to believe in God, and looking out at the galaxy and its beauty, His existence seems even more real to me. That's, not a problem is it, ma'am?"

While one would be hard pressed to claim the Empire was an atheistic one, it would be equally difficult to claim religion held some preeminent place within society. True there was a great deal of Christian symbolism in rites of state, the imperial family was one of the surviving European royal houses after all, but in day to day life as many people tended to resent religious intrusions as those that enmeshed it within their conduct. A certain tension existed between those two sides and the entire spectrum in between, a tension that all too often erupted into outright conflict throughout human history. The current era could be considered one of the quieter ones, but that did not mean differences could not still cause uncomfortable situations. As Shepard's silence grew longer, Ashley was given ever more reason to suspect this might be one of them.

"Beware of practicing your piety before others in order to be seen by them; for then you have no reward from your Father in heaven."

What first sounded like criticism of her faith took a few moments for the words to register with Ashley as she recognized a familiar beat to the words. Once their source surfaced in her mind, she continued staring at the major.

"Matthew chapter 6 verse 1," the sergeant finally said. "Though a different translation than the King James."

"New Revised Standard Catholic Edition," Shepard provided the source. "Well, new at the time of its release some two hundred years ago. Probably not as poetic as the King James, but it gets the point across."

Ashley nodded. She still did not quite know what to make of Shepard's response though. After a few more moments of uncomfortable silence she gave up.

"So. Does that mean you're telling me I should keep my religion to myself? Or that you consider yourself a believer too?"

To that Shepard offered a warm smile. "It means, sergeant, that your relationship with God is between you and Him. No one else has any say in it, and don't let anyone else think otherwise."

Ashley found that she could not but reciprocate and smiled back at the major. In some ways Shepard's remark was one of the most comforting things she had ever heard when her beliefs were brought up with people outside her family. And in that response Ashley could see a strong belief held by the major herself, one unmoved by what anyone else might have ever said to Shepard, and unshaken by everything she might have seen or experienced. That was in its own way comforting, and Ashley found she now had another reason to consider Shepard a role model. It was always such a pleasant surprise to serve under a superior officer whose competency was deserving of the respect and courtesy regulations demanded. And it was always heartening that one's superior turned out to be a decent human being to boot.

Before Ashley could muster a response of her own however Shepard's head jerked aside. The sergeant regarded her worriedly.

"Ma'am?"

"Ah hell," Shepard uttered, then made for the elevator. "Artemis, issue recall order to all personnel, I want everyone on-station to be back aboard in fifteen."

Now the sergeant's eyes widened. She did not try to stop the major to ask what was going on however, Shepard was obviously preoccupied with far more pressing matters. She did however follow the major into the elevator, in case her assistance was needed.

"Take us to condition yellow," Shepard continued, "and begin preparations for departure."

By now Ashley's own omni-tool was pinging her, indicating a priority alert inbound. Looking at the message, her eyes widened. It was a fleetwide alert, of a massive geth fleet entering imperial space. A fleet accompanied by a cephalopod-shaped kilometer long dreadnaught.

* * *

When Shepard entered the conference room, she found herself almost the most junior officer present. The only persons whom did not monumentally outrank her were the couple of flag lieutenants accompanying their respective superiors. The major came to attention briefly and at Admiral Hackett's nod took an open seat, next to one Rear Admiral Mikhailovich.

"You all know why this meeting was called," Hackett began, "so I'll just stick to the facts. Approximately thirty minutes ago we received an alert that a major geth force, including their dreadnaught flagship, had entered the Attican Beta cluster. Estimates are that the rest of the fleet has at minimum fifty cruiser analogs and at least that many frigates. Their exact target remains as yet unclear, but the admiralty is mobilizing all available assets to confront them. Fourth Fleet is working to concentrate its battle squadron, and Eighth Fleet's 1st battle squadron has been ordered to reinforce them."

Expressions tightened all about at that bit. Eighth Fleet was the newest formation established by the Empire, as a strategic offensive asset. As such it possessed two squadrons of capital ships, making for eight dreadnaughts plus four carriers total. That represented a very large concentration of firepower, assuming both squadrons were in the same place, or if like now one of those squadrons was sent to reinforce another fleet's battle squadron.

"In addition, the admiralty has ordered Fifth Fleet to detach two cruiser squadrons and a scout flotilla to accompany the 1st battle squadron. Admiral Gallagher, Admiral Winston, and Admiral Mikhailovich, your squadrons have been selected for this detachment."

And now the admiral's eyes settled upon Shepard.

"Major Shepard, the _Normandy_ is also hereby ordered to deploy. Your orders however are to directly shadow the geth fleet and gather whatever intel you can. And if the opportunity arises to track this dreadnaught to its base of operations, you are to take it irrespective of the status of the rest of the fleet."

Shepard nodded. The order made sense, even if it was a tad ruthless. Then again a mere frigate like _Normandy_ was unlikely to make any sort of difference in a stand up fleet action. As she had stated to the admiral now seated next to her, _Normandy's_ strength lay in its ability to remain undetected right under the enemy's nose. And intel, not firepower, was the key to breaking this case wide open.

"The rest of Fifth Fleet will remain on alert in case a wider mobilization is deemed necessary," Hackett said. "Admiral Gallagher, Admiral Winston, Admiral Mikhailovich, Major Shepard, you have your orders. Dismissed."

The four officers rose, clicked their heels together, and marched out purposefully. The other officers remained, obviously to continue whatever discussions were necessary to organize the rest of the fleet's preparations.

"Well Major, it looks like you'll be getting a chance to show off what the _Normandy_ and your crew are capable of sooner than anticipated," Mikhailovich said as he walked alongside Shepard.

"It's a chance we've been waiting for since Eden Prime, sir," Shepard stated. "We were too late to help Third Fleet when the geth first struck, and we were barely in time to salvage some of the situation on the ground. This time though, if we get a shot at the bastards responsible for all this, we're taking it."

Mikhailovich nodded approvingly, not a hint of his prior belligerence showing. The major was starting to suspect that it really had been a test, to see if she could handle the inevitable real pressure that would face her about her command and her crew. Mikhailovich's reputation had not carried with it any specieist sentiment after all, just that he was a tough but fair flotilla commander.

"That I do not doubt," the admiral said. "The bigger problem will be how quickly we can concentrate the fleet. With the firepower the geth revealed at Eden Prime, we're liable to need both battle squadrons to match them, but if we wait for the Eighth Fleet detachment the geth are liable to give us the slip."

"If I do my job right sir," Shepard said, "they won't get the chance. Course _we_ need to get there in time to begin with, and that many jumps is not going to be quick."

"Indeed," Mikhailovich agreed solemnly.

The two arrived at a juncture and the admiral came to a halt.

"Well Major, I said it before but I have no hesitation to say it again. Good hunting." Mikhailovich extended a hand. "And good luck."

Shepard took hold of it and exchanged a firm shake. "You as well, sir."

End of Chapter 15

Arguably inviting an alcoholic suffering depression to drink more isn't the best form of therapy. Shepard however was never one to abide by convention. The scene with Ernesto is an example of how I intend to handle certain side-arcs in the story. Bioware had you run into Ernesto, go call your mom, and come back, and then try to convince him to go seek therapy. All well and good, but that doesn't really make for engaging storytelling. My Shepard is going to help Ernesto work through his problems in a more hands-on manner, and you can pretty much assume that the two are exchanging messages and even meeting a few more times when Shepard is at Arcturus even if I don't put those scenes into the story proper. The intent is to have Ernesto's recovery be handled with a more realistic pacing, and for his gratitude to Shepard to have firmer grounding. I'll be doing this with other side characters as well, as time and my own patience allows. Doing these arcs requires a fair amount of work to slot them in at believable points in the main storyline, and I have a semi-hard limit of how many chapters I'm willing to do for _A Call to Duty_.

One thing that was somewhat irritating in the ME game proper was the, unprofessionalism of a lot of the Alliance brass. Mikhailovich was a case in point. The guy's portrayal reeked so much of "Hollywood" military that his lines about the military's sole job being to destroy the enemy were kind of groan-inducing. The way it seesawed back and forth was also a bit jarring. In my portrayal of him, I kept his antagonism there, but I tried to give it more grounding.

Ashley's coming around may be happening a bit faster than in canon, but then again her handling was, uneven to say the least. And a lot of her resentment was bundled up with her anger at the way her family was treated by the Alliance military for what happened at Shanxi, and she was projecting some of that onto any alien. That all being said, those players that accuse her of outright racism are doing so by ignoring a whole slew of nuances to her circumstances and ultimately her expressed opinions. It's easy enough to accuse someone of being a bigot. It's harder to try to understand their mindset. Of course there are those that are outright bigots, or idiots, in-game as well as in real life. Humanity is if nothing a species with quite the spectrum, and that spectrum can stretch quite far to either end.

I could have gone with the ME canon's treatment of religion, but ultimately I wanted to take a more nuanced approach to the matter of Shepard's own beliefs. There had already been quite a few hints dropped about Shepard's social background. My Shepard is of explicit French-Canadian descent, which places a very high probability of her being of Catholic background. Now note that her parents did get divorced, but that is very much a reflection of the reality of the world instead of the idealized doctrine of the church, since divorces do happen even between those with the best of intentions. And Shepard, for all her faith, is still very much a woman of her era. I intend to try to explore this balance as the story progresses, and I expect it will be tricky to do it proper justice. Then again, the challenge is what makes it fun.

Yay, time for the Feros arc. As demonstrated by the Therum arc, my take on it will be noticeably different than the ME canon. In fact it's already different, considering a major fleet mobilization is in progress in response to the geth incursion. This mobilization will have consequences to what happens on Feros itself, both during the mission itself and the aftermath. And the overall consequences of what happens on Feros will be explored in much greater detail and depth than the game treatment. Look forward to it.

I mentioned at the start of the previous chapter that I had redo the ending of the one before that to re-sequence the story.


	17. Chapter 16

_The Battle of Feros would be the second major engagement between the Terran Empire and geth forces assisting the rogue Spectre Saren Arterius and the reaper popularly known as Sovereign. The Feros colony was one of the newer ones established by the Empire, its population numbering barely three hundred when a geth fleet entered its home system. There were no navy pickets present and the small militia that served as the colony's primary line of defense was quickly depleted by the heavy fighting._

 _The Empire's response to this incursion was to mobilize two battle squadrons with several cruiser squadrons further reinforcing. It was perhaps the largest fleet mobilization since the First Contact War and based on the available tactical data would have been sufficient to defeat the Sovereign led geth fleet. Unfortunately for the Empire, Saren and Sovereign achieved their primary objective at Feros and had retreated before the imperial battlefleet arrived. A substantial geth presence remained however, tasked with destroying all evidence of Saren's objective on the planet. The two fleets met in a titanic clash, even as fighting on the ground continued between the geth ground forces and a collection of private security forces and imperial marines led by one Major Evangeline Shepard of the Imperial Cadre._

 _-Ashes of Empire: The Reaper War_

Chapter 16

Nec tamen consumebatur

The emergence of the _Normandy_ from FTL was accompanied by a dim flare of light. The ship immediately went dark however, and hopefully the short, brief window of its entrance would not be enough for the geth to notice her arrival. Even as the frigate maneuvered deeper in-system, she deployed probes to get a better view of what lay in wait.

"Estimate minimum of ten geth cruiser-analogs," Artemis reported, "fourteen frigate-analogs. No indication of unknown dreadnaught type."

Shepard frowned as she looked at the projection. "Were we too late?"

That would have been more than a bit annoying, seeing as _Normandy_ had gone alone ahead of the rest of the fleet to be able to get a tail on Saren's flagship.

"Unclear," Artemis responded. "Considering the continued presence of geth in orbit however, there is still something of interest to them in-system."

"Damn it," Shepard said. "Alright, if the geth are still here, we should probably investigate, assuming we can sneak past their blockade. Any radio chatter from the colony?"

"Intermittent," Artemis answered again. "The tactical situation is however clearly desperate."

"Lovely," Shepard muttered, then more loudly. "Start collating what intel you can from the transmissions. I want both friendly and enemy positions, as well as any force level estimates you can get for both sides."

"Roger, Major."

"Ground team to the communications room for briefing," Shepard ordered over the intercom.

Her squad filtered in quickly and once everyone was settled in Shepard activated the projector, displaying Feros and the large geth fleet in orbit.

"First the bad news," Shepard began. "That maybe-prothean dreadnaught we think Saren is using as his flagship isn't here. That means no Saren, and probably also none of those huntresses he uses as guards. Now the good news." The major pointed at the projection. "The geth are still here, in force, conducting active operations, meaning they still have some objective they have yet to achieve on the planet. That gives us an opportunity to find out what that objective is, and take it from them."

A mixture of expressions faced Shepard, ranging from eager anticipation to noticeable worry.

"You have a rather interesting definition of good news, Major," Garrus remarked.

"Speak for yourself kid," Wrex said. "This actually sounds like it might be fun."

Before the exchange could continue Shepard cleared her throat. "The primary objective of our deployment is to determine what Saren and the geth were after, and if we can, to help any survivors down there."

That last bit saw Garrus' attention sharpen, while the opposite could be said for Wrex.

"Feros is a fairly recent addition to the Empire's territory," Shepard continued, "and we claimed it only after quite a few other polities had already come and gone. Settlement of the planet is sponsored by the ExoGeni Corporation, which also have a research team groundside examining the prothean ruins that likely attracted Saren's attention in the first place. Dr. T'Soni, of you would?"

As Shepard took her own seat, Liara rose as everyone's attention fell upon her. Fortunately the asari scientist was well used to doing presentations about prothean archeological sites, even if she was not quite used to doing so as part of a military briefing.

"The Feros megalopolis is arguably the largest prothean remnant in the galaxy," Liara began, bringing up a holographic projection of the planet surface, "even larger than that of the Citadel. It is composed of thousands of skyscrapers connected to each other via a skyway network, though the rail system that these bridges used to support are no longer functioning. From an archeological perspective, the prothean structures have revealed surprisingly little about their makers, other than acting as a testament to their engineering prowess. The salient point to our mission however is that despite millennia of abandonment, Feros' natural ecosystem has been unable to undermine the structural integrity of the prothean remnants. Things have broken down, yes, but the skyscrapers themselves remain sound and are expected to remain standing for several millennia yet."

"Which means we can probably get away with heavy weapons fire if we need to employ it against the geth down there," Shepard expanded.

To that Liara nodded, albeit reluctantly. "Yes. Loathe though I am to see any prothean relics damaged, preserving those relics for future study would hardly do us any good if we were to perish. At the same time, Feros has already been thoroughly excavated in the past, with only limited findings resulting. That Saren and the geth deployed in such force suggests something significant was overlooked."

"And which he's likely already gotten if his dreadnaught's skedaddled," Shepard noted.

"Regrettably so," Liara agreed. "But their continued presence indicates there is either still something of value down there, or that they have yet to finish covering up whatever it was Saren sought."

Whatever Liara's self-deprecating opinion of herself, a century of experience was still a century of experience and the asari's natural intelligence allowed her to stitch together bits and pieces of information to form a larger picture. That was probably a useful skill to have considering the scarcity of artifacts with which to understand the protheans. It was even more useful when preparing a drop into hostile territory with patchy intel.

"The towers being used by the human colonists are clustered in the northern hemisphere, in a temperate region despite their proximity to the pole. Their foundations are actually buried deep within a mountain, and there is a subterranean tunnel network connected to the lower levels. Fortunately for us, these specific towers were some of the earliest and most extensively surveyed, and I was able to procure detailed schematics of their internal layout."

"Nice one there doc," Ashley said approvingly.

Liara nodded in return. "We were just lucky my contacts back at the museum on Thessia were willing to part with the data. Despite the lack of prominent finds, the archeological community is still wary of sharing such information least they be used by scavengers and the like."

"Be that as it may, this data offers us a significant tactical advantage," Shepard rose, a signal for Liara to take her seat again. "Artemis is already combining the schematics with the tactical telemetry she's able to pick up from groundside to map out potential approaches."

The projection shifted to a trio of towers clustered relatively closely to each other.

"The primary colony is in tower designate Alpha," Shepard said.

One of the three towers blinked a few times, denoting which one was being so designated.

"The primary port of entry to the colony is actually in tower designate Bravo, an outpost called Zhu's Hope."

Now another tower blinked on the projection.

"While ExoGeni's main research facilities are located in Charlie."

The third and final did its little blinky dance.

"Point of entry is going to be the trickiest bit, since Zhu's Hope is unlikely to be in any shape to accept any ships. And considering the contested nature of the towers, we can't risk having the _Normandy_ loitering about to actually land. That means we'll need to make a drop in the Mako."

The gathered squad members exchanged glances.

"Umm, Major? Where exactly would we even drop the Mako?" Kaidan spoke on everyone's behalf.

A wide grin was soon plastered over Shepard's face.

"I'm glad you asked, Alenko."

A shiver ran down everyone's spines as they started feeling every emotion but gladness. Their fears were rightly justified as the projection shifted about and zoomed in on two of the towers. Or more specifically, on the teeny, tiny thin strip connecting the two towers. It was the skyway bridge.

"You want to drop the Mako on _that_!?" Ashley exclaimed. "Umm, excuse me, ma'am."

"The skyways are over fifty kilometers in length," Shepard said, nonchalantly ignoring the sergeant's outburst. "Seeing as we have the best pilot in the fleet, we might as well make full use of his abilities. Don't you agree Joker?"

"Uh, yeah, right, 100% with you on that one skipper," came the ever so confident response over the comms. Followed promptly by a motormouthed qualifier. "Course we're gonna need to come in almost completely vertical to hit a parallel angle so that the Mako doesn't end up jumping right off the edge, after which the _Normandy'll_ need to peel off to avoid becoming a permanent wall ornament on the tower in front of us. But hey this'll be no sweat!"

A pregnant silence hung in response to the lieutenant's assurance. It did not last very long.

"See, nothing to worry about," Shepard said. "Anyway, the good news is that the ExoGeni research center is actually pretty close to the skyway entrance, and the corridors inside the tower are wide enough that we'll be able to use the Mako without getting boxed in. That'll give us at least a little bit of heavy weapons support if we need it."

"Could have even more if you bring that nuke launcher o' yours," Wrex said wistfully.

"Yeah, no, the X-920 is _not_ intended for indoor use," Shepard immediately shot that down. "It's more liable to kill us than the geth if I fired that off inside the tower."

Considering what Ashley now knew of the weapon, the sergeant heartedly agreed on that point. In fact the only one that looked outright disappointed was Wrex, but then again there was no denying the krogan proclivity for big bangs.

"One complication of fighting inside the towers will be that _Normandy_ won't be available to provide air support," Shepard continued. "There will also definitely be spots where the walls are too thick or shielded for my sensors to punch through, creating blind spots from the geth will be able to ambush us. Hopefully that also means the geth will have similar communications trouble," the major nodded in Tali's direction, "and due to their networked nature, the fewer platforms in communication with each other, the less effective they'll individually be."

"In terms of the situation on the ground, radio chatter indicates that the colony itself has already been overrun," Shepard said, "along with ExoGeni's main facilities. The largest concentration of survivors seems to be the Zhu's Hope port. Our primary objective however will be the ExoGeni research facility. If any place is likely to have records of whatever drew Saren's interest, it's there."

"Assuming the geth haven't completely destroyed those records," Garrus pointed out.

"If they had, why would they still be sticking around?"

"Hmm, point," the turian conceded.

"At the same time, if we hit the ExoGeni facility we might draw the geth's attention away from besieging Zhu's Hope, have them come after us and give the colonists some breathing space."

"Heh, I can get behind that," Wrex said.

So could the others, even if for not the same reason as the krogan.

"This is going to be our first major combat deployment," Shepard stated, "and we'll be facing a more numerous enemy effectively behind their lines. The people already down there won't be in any shape to help us much if at all, and until the fleet arrives we'll have no backup. That means the only people you'll be able to count on are those in this room with you now. And once we're down there, I don't care what race you are, what service you're sworn to. I'll have your back, and I trust you'll have mine and everyone else's. Am I clear?"

Her crew exchanged looks again, a hint of wariness now arisen due to the attention Shepard deliberately drew to their differences. But there was also a mutual recognition that she spoke the truth, about needing to watch each other's back, and about trusting each other. That was the only way they would emerge not only alive, but victorious. Satisfied, Shepard gave a single firm nod.

"Then let's roll out!"

* * *

A glowing amber formed about the _Normandy's_ hull as she fell through the atmosphere. With such a large heat signature there was no way the geth could not detect the frigate and small fighters were soon zipping through the air like a swarm of angry hornets. Just like hornets however they could be swatted out of the air, and a trio of explosions marked the first of such ends as the _Normandy's_ guns thundered. Despite its small size, a frigate still easily outmassed a fighter and mounted far heavier weapons. The geth fighters scattered further, recalculating the odds and reconsidering their approach. In atmosphere their smaller mass should have meant greater maneuverability to help offset their lighter weapons. And yet the _Normandy_ was somehow able to keep pace in not just speed but also turns. Again the frigate's guns flared and another enemy fighter disappeared in a fiery cloud.

"Approaching target zone," Pressly reported. "Enemy frigate is maneuvering to intercept."

Down in the storage bay Shepard and her crew were already strapped into the Mako. Their window for a drop was extremely tight and it was not helped by the presence of a pair of geth frigates loitering in the airspace. Granted that was a lot better than having the entire geth fleet parked around the towers, but they were still attacking head on a larger enemy force. The _Normandy_ had a few advantages to help offset those numbers however.

The first of those advantages was speed. _Normandy_ was already traveling at a very high velocity while the geth frigates had remained at rest until she started swatting aside the smaller fighters. Until they were able to equalize however the frigate was the one dictating the terms of the engagement. Furthermore, the oversized drive core aboard the ship was useful for not only creating the mass concentrations used to propel the ship without using its thrusters, during normal flight it could also nullify the _Normandy's_ mass to a much greater extent than the cores of other frigates. Air resistance was still a major limiting factor to the _Normandy's_ maneuverability within an atmosphere, but the lessened strain of the gravity well allowed the ship to perform maneuvers normally the reserve of dedicated atmospheric interceptors.

The second advantage the _Normandy_ possessed was the AI whose body was effectively the frigate herself. Or rather, the complementation of synthetic and organic intelligences represented by Artemis and her crew. As an AI possessed of immense computational capacity, Artemis could execute a multitude of simultaneous operations with extremely precise timing. Given a set of constraints, she could usually calculate an optimal set of steps necessary to achieve whatever the end goal was. Where Artemis fell short however was in identifying or deriving those constraints in the first place, a consequence of the rigidity of an AI's thought process. As purely informational creatures, AIs viewed the world through data and their decisions were only as optimal as the completeness of the data available to them. Seeing as perfectly describing the real world was well beyond the means of any extant race, any constraints Artemis derived would always be flawed. But that was okay, since that was what her human crew was for, and constraints they created in terms of targeting parameters or approach vectors tended to be just enough better than the AI's that when combined with her natural strengths the end result was a massive force multiplier.

The sharp turn would have sheered the hull of another other similarly sized ship. Even for the _Normandy_ the effort saw her crew pressed hard against their seats. The risk was well rewarded however as the geth frigates found themselves poorly angled to fire upon the incoming ship, while the _Normandy_ was presented with firing lanes clear of any risk to stray shots hitting the towers. A barrage of synchronized missile and cannon strikes slammed into the starboard frigate, cracking the ship's kinetic barrier. The coup de grace was delivered a millisecond later as a tactical warhead slammed into the now defenseless hull. The small mushroom cloud that blossomed enveloped the geth warship. Portions of the hull melted into molten slag while others simply shattered from the sudden shock. The ship did not quite disintegrate, but it was in many, many pieces that the wreckage plummeted to the earth.

And then to the second geth frigate's surprise, though perhaps not shock considering the piloting AI's lack of conventional emotions, the _Normandy_ rose upward without bleeding any momentum before circling into a dive. Having seen what the frigate could do on such an attack run, the geth ship maneuvered itself to present as difficult a target as possible. The few shots the _Normandy_ spared during her dive hammered the accelerating geth frigate, but suddenly the fire petered out. The reason why became apparent as the _Normandy_ aligned itself to come down completely parallel to the massive prothean towers, and at a dead perpendicular angle to one of the skyways bridging the gap between. Despite being dangerously exposed during this maneuver however, none of the geth ships were in position to take advantage of this sudden vulnerability. And that was ultimately the point. The entire attack run before had been a feint, to draw the geth into a false position to allow _Normandy_ to deploy her payload. And without any awareness of the human ship's true aim, the geth had been utterly suckered into the ploy.

Bleeding off just enough velocity to avoid smashing dead into the skyway, the _Normandy's_ prow tilted up just as the Mako was released. The thrusters immediately flared and flipping sideways, the frigate barrel-rolled out of crashing into the tower right in its path. Swinging about, the _Normandy_ began climbing as quickly as possible, making for orbit. The frigate's duty was done. Now her captain just needed to carry out hers.

* * *

The single moment of weightless vertigo came to an abrupt end as the Mako touched down. Without missing a beat Shepard gunned the engine and the AFV charged forward towards the relative safety of the tower before them. The few geth units on the skyway were quick to react, but sheer momentum would have carried the Mako a long way even without Shepard's lead foot. As it was, all Garrus could do from his gunner station was spray bullets in wild arcs in the hope sheer volume of fire would make up for his complete lack of accuracy. Shepard similarly had no room for finesse, the several geth troopers that went flying almost certainly a product of the major not bothering to swerve to avoid them than any intentional effort at playing battering ram. Probably. Even so, by the time the Mako finally zipped into the tower, its kinetic barriers completely depleted, a good dozen or so geth platforms had become the equivalent of roadkill.

As the AFV finally ground to a halt, the squad was welcomed with a momentary lull in the action. Adrenaline or whatever its equivalent was still pumping through each of them, but for the time being they seemed safe from any murderous synthetic killbots.

" _Normandy's_ made it to orbit," Shepard said. "They'll be going comms silent now, so we'll only have an Artemis gestalt backing us up. Last tac update shows the bulk of the geth fleet staying where they are."

"That's good, right?" Garrus said. "That means fewer reinforcements gunning for us."

"Depends on whether the geth have any more reinforcements in those ships," Shepard said. "For all we know the bulk of their ground forces are already down here."

Garrus considered the point for a moment. "Honestly, I'm not sure which I'd prefer."

Shepard chuckled. "Me neither, Vakarian, me neither."

The Mako began rolling once more as Shepard took it deeper into the tower.

"Scans aren't picking up anything in our immediate vicinity," Garrus reported. "It's about five clicks to the ExoGeni research facility though, so I'm sure we'll run into something along the way."

"So long as that something is nice and squishy, we should be fine," Shepard said. "Keep an eye out for-hello, what do we have here?"

While the turian had picked up on it at the same time as Shepard, the major's complementation with an AI offered her a few advantages, even if the AI currently available was truncated.

"Looks like some kind of distress signal," Garrus said. "Coming from-huh, it got cut off. But we've still got enough for a localization." The turian looked at the major. "What do we do?"

"It's on the way to the ExoGeni facility," Shepard said. "We'll conduct a quick probe to investigate."

Upon hearing that, the rest of the squad cradled their weapons a bit more tightly. Within a few short minutes the Mako rolled to a halt before one of the tower chambers.

"The signal came from here," Garrus said. "The walls are acting like some sort of EM barrier, scans aren't getting through."

"So the transmitter is probably out here somewhere," Shepard said. "Let's go take a look."

The squad piled out, mindful of their surroundings. The Mako's turret continued traversing, its automated defensive program minding the shop while Shepard and the others pushed onward on foot.

"Any ideas?" Shepard queried her squad.

"Let's see," Liara said. "There should be an access panel, ah, here."

The archeologist placed a hand against a nondescript section of the wall and was rewarded by the separation of a partition.

"Down!" Shepard shouted, grabbing hold of Liara and yanking the asari away from the opening.

And just in time too as her kinetic barrier flared from the impact of gunfire. The rest of her squad reacted instantly, weapons up and preparing to engage.

"WEAPONS HOLD!"

Fingers drew back from triggers at the vehement cry and despite the looks of confusion no one disobeyed the major's order.

"Cease fire! We're friendlies!"

The weapons fire from inside slackened before petering out completely. The silence that followed was however thankfully brief.

"Show yourself!" a voice, a distinctly human voice, called out.

Shepard rose slowly.

"Weapons hold," the major emphasized to her subordinates even as she walked into open view of the large doorway.

Her squad obeyed, but the way they continued cradling their weapons made clear that any active threat to the major would be met with a response in kind. After a few seconds more forms stepped out into the open.

"You're a marine," one of the guards said. "Does that mean the navy's here!?"

"Cadre," Shepard corrected, "and we're the advance party. The rest of the fleet is still en route."

"C-Cadre!?"

Shepard frowned slightly as she picked up a hint of worry in the guard's tone. She did not immediately pursue it however.

"Are the rest of the survivors okay?" she asked.

The other woman nodded. "Yes, for now. But, we should probably close up, in case the geth show up again."

"Works for me," Shepard said. "Squad, fall in."

The others emerged from their hiding places and the Mako started rolling to make for the door. The entrance and the space behind it was actually large enough to accommodate the AFV, which would help them maintain a low profile until they planned their next move at least. The immediate challenge however was the very noticeable wariness the human soldiers displayed at the appearance of Shepard's non-human crewmembers.

"Wha-who are they?" the lead guard exclaimed at Shepard.

"My squad," Shepard said, reducing the tint in her visor until her face was now visible. "I am Major Evangeline Shepard of His Majesty's Cadre, commanding a special multi-species taskforce charged with investigating the geth incursions into imperial space. And you would be?"

The woman's expression remained tight. "Captain Arcelia Martinez, ExoGeni Corporate Security."

"Well Captain," Shepard said, making her way deeper into the tower. "Care to fill me in on the situation here?"

Arcelia took a deep breath. "The situation? The situation's a goddamn clusterfuck."

Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"Ma'am," the captain hurriedly added, her momentary outburst helping to diffuse the tension she felt enough to remember that Shepard was a superior officer, and one with the full authority of the imperial government behind her. "The geth have overrun the colony and the main ExoGeni research center. We're pretty sure Zhu's Hope is also a complete lose, for all we know we're the only people left alive."

"What is this facility then?" Shepard asked, making her way deeper into the tower section.

"It's an off-site center, where we do decontamination and initial analysis of artifacts that are found," Arcelia answered as she tried to keep pace.

"That why it's in a signal shielded chamber?" the major queried.

"Umm, yes ma'am," the captain answered, the unease returning in her voice.

Shepard tried not to snort. She was not here to dig up whatever corporate secrets ExoGeni has, so long as they did not violate imperial law, there were more pressing problems demanding her attention. As they approached the compartments that housed the actual workstations however the sound of yelling grew increasingly audible. Simultaneous to that the look of concern on Arcelia's face deepened.

"-AND ENDANGERED EVERYONE IN HERE WITH YOUR RECKLESS ATTEMPTS TO CALL SOMEONE THAT'S PROBABLY DEAD! OR DO YOU WANT THE GETH TO FIND AND MURDER US ALL!?"

The response was less blaringly loud, but there was a similar vehement insistence behind the tone. Hearing the exact words however required getting a bit closer, at least for someone unaugmented. Shepard however could pick up enough to remark wryly to the captain accompanying her.

"Your boss sounds like a real joy to work for."

Arcelia grimaced again. "In frankness ma'am, he's not doing wonders for morale."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! I'M THE ONE IN CHARGE HERE, AND I SAID NO COMMS, PERIOD! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!? OR MAYBE YOU'VE SPENT SO LONG IN THE LABS THAT YOU'VE FORGOTTEN BASIC ENGLISH!?"

Whatever response the female researcher had on her lips died there as she caught sight of Shepard and her crew appearing at the chamber entrance. The man doing the yelling did not seem to immediately notice the arrival of newcomers and so continued staring at the woman. After a few seconds even someone as dense as him realized her gaze was no longer on him. Following it, he turned about, and came to an abrupt halt.

"Wh-who are you?" he asked, all bluster gone from his previous tone.

"Major Evangeline Shepard," Shepard reintroduced herself, "of His Majesty's Cadre. As per section 7 of the imperial military code, I am hereby declaring martial law and assuming command of all civil and military affairs until such time as the present emergency is past or a senior authority supersedes my command."

The man's eyes widened into something very much like panic. The wariness of the other ExoGeni personnel, civilian and security alike, also noticeably spiked. Whatever it was they were hiding, it must have been significant if their fear of discovery was greater than the relief they should have felt at seeing reinforcements arrive.

"C-cadre?" the man stuttered, his knees looking like they would give any moment now.

"And you would be?" Shepard said.

The man took a deep breath to try to compose himself. It might even have worked, a little bit.

"Ethan Jeong, special projects director for the ExoGeni research program here on Feros," he answered, putting probably a bit more emphasis on his title than was warranted. "I'm the ranking ExoGeni representative still alive."

"Well then Mr. Jeong," Shepard said. "I will be expecting your full cooperation in investigating the geth presence here on Feros, as well as access to any ExoGeni records that might help in that regard."

Ethan stiffened at that. "I'm sorry Major, but that information constitutes corporate trade secrets. I cannot-"

"Mr. Jeong," Shepard cut him off. "Feros is currently under attack by an alien power that has already killed thousands of imperial citizens. The colony is under martial law. Your refusal to cooperate can and _will_ be treated as an act of sedition, and ExoGeni itself, should it choose not to disavow your actions, will face punitive sanctions. I recommend you think very carefully about what you are and are not prepared to disclose."

Extreme panic visibly suffused Ethan's expression and he began pacing back and forth.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!"

Shepard frowned. Ethan's reaction to having ExoGeni's dirty laundry exposed was rather more empathic than she would have predicated. In fact every member of the ExoGeni staff, civilian and guard alike, looked nervously twitchy. Twitchy enough that they might do something stupid to avoid getting exposed. The major was not the only one to notice this, her squad was cradling their weapons a bit more tightly already.

"Alright!" Ethan suddenly shouted, drawing attention back to himself. "Alright, I'll talk! But I want full immunity as a whistleblower!"

Shepard raised an eyebrow. As Cadre, she actually could promise that. The question was whether she would regret it after figuring out what exactly ExoGeni had been up to on Feros.

"You won't hang," the major finally said, making up her mind. "That's all I'll promise. How much jailtime you avoid will depend on the level of your cooperation in the investigation." She looked around at the others. "And the level of your contribution in evicting the geth from this colony." Shepard cracked a wry smile. "Kind of hard to worry about a crown prosecutor if you're dead."

If the major meant that to be somehow reassuring, the continued unease on the ExoGeni personnel made clear they were still far from convinced. But at this point there were few other options, and as Shepard had accurately if somewhat tactlessly pointed out, worrying about a crown prosecutor could wait until after the geth invasion was dealt with.

"God damn it," Ethan hissed. "Fine! The geth are here for the thorian!"

Shepard cocked her head aside. "Thorian?"

"It's a, plant, plant-like, I don't know, I'm not a scientist," Ethan blabbed. "It's some sort of alien lifeform ExoGeni discovered about six months back. We've been studying it ever since. It's, God, ask her!" The man's finger pointed straight at the female researcher he had been arguing with earlier. "She's the senior xenologist here!"

Shepard's gaze shifted over to the woman in question. "And you would be?"

"Dr. Juliana Baynham," the older woman said. "I'm the senior _surviving_ xenologist here. And well, Major, you're right to not offer a general amnesty. What ExoGeni, what we've done, it's not something to forgive lightly."

Ethan bit his lip, obviously struggling to keep from interjecting. The man showed he was possessed of some sense however and kept his mouth shut.

"Alenko," Shepard said. "Go with the captain and make sure the perimeter is secure."

"Aye ma'am," Kaidan said, nodding for Garrus and Liara to accompany him.

"Tali, I want you to secure the data banks here," Shepard said. "Make sure all of the fail safes are disabled. Williams, Wrex, you have her back."

"Yes ma'am," Tali said.

That left Shepard more or less alone with Juliana and Ethan.

"Now doctor, why don't you start at the beginning?" Shepard suggested.

"That's probably for the best," Juliana said with a long sigh. "As you probably know, the ExoGeni Corporation is this colony's primary sponsor. The company was hoping for significant returns by excavating the prothean ruins, but, well, we weren't the first here, and any easy finds have long been picked clean. That meant the company needed to, dig deeper, so to speak. And about six months back, a survey team had an incredible discovery."

"This, thorian you mentioned previously," Shepard said.

Juliana nodded. "Yes. It's a lifeform unlike anything else we've encountered before. Phenomically, it exhibits both animal and plant traits. And what's more, the organism itself is huge. Our limited mapping indicates its tendrils actually covers much of Feros' surface."

Shepard frowned. "What? How is that possible with no one noticing before?"

"Because its extensions look like ordinary plant growth. That's what we first identified it as well. It was only with the discovery of a few places where these, tendrils, bunch up into neural nodes that we realized we were looking at something else entirely."

The major pursed her lips, thinking. "So these, tendrils are what, roots for leeching nutrients?"

"That, and we also think they form a massive sensory network," Julianna further clarified.

"Interesting," Shepard remarked. "Then these neural nodes. How much activity is in them? Is this thorian intelligent in any way?"

"Very much so," Julianna said, her expression turning into one of abject worry. "We think it's actually sentient."

An eyebrow quirked upwards. "It's sentient?"

"Yes," Julianna affirmed. "Though, its thought process is decidedly unlike any other species known."

"So you've spoken with it?"

"Indirectly," Julianna said, grimacing. "Via its thralls."

Something flickered in Shepard's eyes, an indelibly dangerous light that bode poorly for anyone it fell upon.

"You were right doctor," Shepard said. "In fact I'm going to suspect I'll regret even the limited dispensation I've already granted." The major shrugged. "I suppose I'll have to make sure all of you actually earn it."

"Of that I will certainly try, Major," Julianna said, sounding genuinely repentant to Shepard's augmented hearing.

"So, what are these thralls?" Shepard asked.

"As I mentioned previously," Julianna proceeded to answer, "the thorian is possessed of both plant and animal like phenomes, one of which is the ability to produce spores. These spores, when inhaled, act as a sort of neuro-transmitter that links a person's nervous system to that of the thorian's, allowing it to exert influence over them. It's not so overt as direct control, it's more of a conditioning process. When the infected thrall obeys the thorian, it is rewarded with pleasure. When it disobeys, the thorian inflicts pain."

"How many thralls are there?" Shepard asked.

"About two dozen," Julianna said softly.

The major took a deep breath in an effort to keep her temper in check. It took some doing but she ultimately managed.

"How did these, thralls, become infected in the first place?" she asked next.

"It was entirely by accident," Julianna assured the major. "We didn't even realize it had happened until the survey team that first discovered one of the thorian's nerve clusters began acting strangely. By that time however, they had managed to infect several other colonists."

"And what did you do after discovering this?"

"We quarantined them, of course," Julianna stated. "At first we tried to find some way of reversing their enthrallment, to purge their bodies of the spores. After some of our treatments showed promise however, the thorian, started communicating to us via the infected colonists. If we let it keep its thralls, it would show us where some intact prothean relics could be found."

"And ExoGeni agreed?" Shepard said, her voice a low hiss.

"Not right away," Julianna responded promptly. "I understand there was some debate, but the thorian also issued a threat. If it wasn't allowed to keep its thralls, it would attack the colony outright and take everyone by force."

To that Shepard cocked her head aside. "Attack, how?"

"The thorian has several different self-defense mechanisms," Julianna stated. "I doubt we've discovered them all. In addition to the spores, it can emit any number of toxins and using its tendrils pump them into the towers. There're also the creepers, some sort of drone that the thorians can create, though we have no understanding of the underlying mechanisms. The creepers can spit acid and have extremely small claws." The researcher shuddered. "When they attacked, that was when we agreed to the thorian's demands."

That helped the ExoGeni personnel's position a little. Not much, but still.

"You didn't attempt to call for help?" Shepard asked.

"It's not that simple," Ethan finally cut in. "We had no way of knowing who had become enthralled and who were still free. There was no guarantee that anyone could even get here fast enough, especially if someone infected learned about it!"

"This facility," Julianna said quickly, "it was repurposed to try to determine the extent of the thorian's subversion of the colony. Everyone here has been tested and verified to be free of the spores and we have filtration equipment to make sure none get in. We've been studying the thralls, taking samples where we can, to come up with some defense against the thorian. The hope was that we could come up with a weapon that, even if we can't kill the thorian, we could stun it enough to evacuate."

Shepard had adopted a thoughtful poise again as she considered Julianna's explanations. Most of it made sense, insomuch as what the uninfected colonists were doing to try to combat further infiltration was the correct approach under the circumstances they found themselves in. The most significant point of incongruity however was the obvious concern these people here had of being arrested, and even executed. That, combined with the fact that ExoGeni had somehow kept all this under wraps for six months implied there was yet more.

"Has ExoGeni informed the government about this?" Shepard finally asked.

Ethan spun away, struggling to contain himself. Julianna however shook her head in simple resignation.

"The company's ordered a complete lockdown," she said. "Our primary communications array was damaged when the thorian attacked, and the replacement array that was deployed is hardwired to only transmit to specific company-controlled relays. We don't have the equipment to build another FTL comm, and all of the supply ships that stop by are also locked out. If we attempted to storm them, they're under orders to use lethal force."

Shepard's eyes narrowed. "And the reason ExoGeni hasn't informed the government?"

Julianna took a deep breath. "The company, is hoping to exploit the thorian's discovery."

The scientist's shoulder sagged in plain relief, as if a great weight had been lifted. And in some respects, revealing that last bit of information probably did come as a relief. After so many months living under the thorian's shadow, always at risk of being turned into its thrall, to be able to finally lay it all out like this was probably very cathartic. And there was probably at least some satisfaction at knowing what would inevitably happen to the ExoGeni executives that had decided to hide all this. The people here might escape the hangman's noose, but those executives would not be nearly so lucky if Shepard had her way. Assuming ONI didn't step in for some obscene reason again.

"Where are the infected colonists now?" Shepard asked.

"We more or less isolated them at a facility by the port," Julianna answered.

At the look Shepard gave her, the scientist quickly elaborated.

"The thorian itself insisted, probably because the shaft that leads down to one of its nerve clusters is located in that tower. It's one of the reasons port entry procedures are so strict."

Shepard let a slight growl sound from her throat. This was just getting worse and worse. This operation was getting more and more complicated with every new development. That Saren was after the thorian seemed a probable enough possibility. And if the thorian was sentient, at least enough to barter, then its apparent knowledge of prothean artifacts could also explain the rogue Spectre's interest. It was also very much like Saren to try to silence the thorian afterward to ensure any secrets it held was lost to those pursuing him. The question now was how to get to the thorian and find out what it knew without becoming a thrall herself.

"Did you make any progress in developing a countermeasure against the thorian?" she asked instead of verbalizing her irritation.

"Yes," Julianna said firmly. "From tests we'd discovered that the thorian's control over its thralls can be disrupted if the person's nervous system receives a shock. We've been adapting the tetraclopine in our supply of insecticides into a concentrated enough form that they should do the trick. We have a small supply here, but the larger portion of it is back at the main colony, where they had the equipment to do the repurposing at scale."

"Then that's our first stop," Shepard said, then into her radio. "Williams, have Tali wrap up her work and get back to the Mako, we're heading out. Alenko, you and Liara will remain here, hold down the fort. Wrex, you're coming with me in case I need more firepower."

Acknowledgements flowed back as her squad hustled to carry out her orders.

"Umm, one other thing, Major," Julianna spoke up.

Shepard glanced over at the doctor. "Yes?"

Julianna took a deep breath. "My daughter, Lizbeth. She was at the main research complex when the attack began. I know it's a long shot, but please, could you keep an eye out for her?"

The doctor was right, it was a long shot, especially if they really had not heard from the younger Baynham for that long. But there was no way Julianna could just give up on her daughter like that, no real mother could. As such Shepard did not begrudge her asking.

"I can't make any promises," Shepard thus answered, "but I'll do what I can."

"That is all I can ask for. And, thank you, Major."

End of Chapter 16

Hey look, this story has an image associated with it now. Any guesses as to what that is?

So there's a rather interesting thing regarding kinetic barriers. As described, they only stop things that rely on kinetic energy to do damage. And as noted in the in-game codex itself, things like lasers are _not_ protected against. So barriers don't do jack against intense heat, whether it be from a star or a nuke. Presumably the primary reason that weapons like nukes aren't more widespread in ship-to-ship combat in the ME universe is the difficulty of getting a nuke through point defenses to detonate close enough. But if anyone did manage to create, say, a long range x-ray or gamma ray laser, ME ships would have, problems.

Something that never made much sense in the original ME games was how lightly ExoGeni got off for their human experimentation. I mean, one presumes that there are _some_ laws forbidding such, and being found in violation of such laws would have seen the company's management tried and possibly executed. The way it's all just brushed off felt, lazy? Might be the most polite way of describing it. My version of the Feros incident will obviously be much more involved, and the fallout of it will have clearer political consequences.


	18. Chapter 17

_Upon the conclusion of the Feros operation, the entire planet was placed under quarantine via a direct imperial edict. While specialized research teams were deployed to continue studying the thorian, the blockade the Imperial Terran Navy instituted was ruthlessly enforced. Any unauthorized vessel that attempted to land on the planet was subject to seizure and its crew incarceration, while any ships that made it through and then attempted to leave risked being blown out of the sky outright, such was the extremity of measures the Empire took to protect against the thorian. Nonetheless, research conducted on the creature provided numerous insights into the organization of a large scale distributed neural network, insights that would prove extremely useful in unraveling the mystery that was the reapers._

 _-Ashes of Empire: The Reaper War_

Chapter 17

Nec temere nec timide

"Jesus Christ," Kaidan uttered as Shepard finished her explanation of what was going on at the Feros colony. "That is some messed up shit, ma'am."

Similar looks of horror was reflected on the expressions of several other squad members. About the only ones not visibly disturbed were Wrex, the krogan probably having seen far worse in his long life, and Tali, if only because her mask obscured her face. Shepard herself had a tight expression, but the major otherwise maintained stoically composed.

"To think that something like the thorian lay beneath the towers without us ever noticing," Liara remarked. "And, it has been here since the time of the protheans?"

Despite the look of horror the asari archeologist could not help but consider the situation from a clinical, scientific perspective.

"Even longer than that if Dr. Baynham is correct," Shepard said. "And if our hypothesis is right, it knows something that Saren wanted that he doesn't want us to also find out, hence the geth's continued presence."

"Kinda surprising the geth are having this much trouble taking down an overgrown weed though," Ashley remarked.

It was not entirely overconfidence in the sergeant's remark, genuine surprise was also mixed in, probably based on Ashley's own experience fighting the methodically efficient killing machines.

"The thorian is not without defenses of its own," Shepard said, "and let's not forget that at a basic level, this thing encompasses much of the planet's landmass. We have no idea what that might mean in terms of its capabilities."

"Hopefully we don't have to fight it," Garrus said. "At least not without way more and bigger guns."

"The colony was making a nerve agent that they believed could stun the thorian," Shepard said. "It was stored at the main ExoGeni facility however so we'll need to go and secure it before we try to make a move on the thorian."

"Stun it?" Liara said quizzically. "What are you intending, Major?"

"For starters, see if I can talk to it through its thralls," Shepard answered. "If it's prepared to be reasonable, we can try negotiating. If it isn't, I want a backup ready."

The others nodded at that.

"That being said, Alenko, Liara," Shepard continued, "your jobs are to not just back up the ExoGeni security contractors here, but also to make sure they don't try to do something stupid with the data they have on the thorian while the rest of us are away."

"Roger that ma'am," Kaidan said with a firm nod.

"Will the two of them be enough, ma'am?" Ashley queried.

"A bunch of corporate rent-a-cops versus two highly trained biotics?" Shepard responded.

"Well when you put it that way," Kaidan said, "let's be sure not disappoint, Dr. T'Soni."

"Umm, certainly."

Liara did not sound quite as certain, but there seemed to be no hesitancy with respect to her abilities.

"In the meantime, stay in full EVA mode with your suits when outside of this wing," Shepard ordered. "I don't want to risk any of us getting infected by the thorian's spores."

"The suit filters are rated for twelve hours ma'am," Garrus said. "Do we have enough?"

"The Mako has enough spares that we should be fine until the rest of the fleet gets here," Shepard said.

The turian nodded in acceptance of the assurance.

"What about the infected colonists, ma'am?" Ashley asked. "What're the rules of engagement?"

"For now treat them as hostages that need to be rescued," Shepard said. "Avoid shooting at them unless absolutely necessary."

More nods there, even if Wrex looked less than enthused about the restriction. So long as he adhered to it, Shepard was not going to complain. Until it was determined the infected colonists could not be saved however, they were still imperial subjects privy to the projection of His Majesty's armed forces. And as His Majesty's sworn armswoman, Shepard intended to meet that duty to the utmost of her abilities.

* * *

The thunderous impact from the Mako's main gun was enough to send the small cluster of geth troopers flying, splattering them against the wall, floor, and ceiling. It was as grand an entrance as they could have asked for and certainly drew the attention of other geth units close by. Those that dashed out into the open however were mowed down by the Mako's machinegun, forcing the survivors to reconsider their approach.

Piling out with her squad, Shepard remotely controlled the Mako to continue providing cover fire as she and the others took up positions of their own. Garrus and Ashley lay down suppressing fire, the only ones to do so and thus draw the attention of the geth, while Tali's drone danced back and forth to try and further distract their opponents.

"Think we might be just a mite outnumbered here!" Garrus remarked.

Thanks to their radios Ashley could hear the turian loud and clear even above the thundering gunfire. Of course that would probably mean more if Garrus was telling her something she did not already know.

"You got time to shoot your mouth off, you got time to shoot your gun!" Ashley called back.

Garrus sunk back under cover, giving Ashley a sideways glance even as he angled his rifle into her view. It was venting heat now, rendering the gun otherwise unusable. Ashley grimaced, but it was not as if she could blame the turian. Her gun was also skirting dangerously close to its tolerance, and if she-a shrill beep sounded and she cursed, dropping down herself.

"We need to pace our shots better," Garrus said. "Sequence it so that we don't get locked up all at once."

The only one with a working gun at this point was Tali, and the quarian was somehow both shooting and controlling her drone, or at least she was as a shower of sparks marked its destruction. The quarian said something that the translator did not convert into English. Bosh something. Ashley could only presume it was a swear.

Garrus' rifle beeped again, indicating it was done venting. The turian peered out of cover, firing controlled bursts at the advancing geth, or at least he tried. The problem was even with the Mako backing them up there was a lot of geth, and letting up their fire could mean the difference between nailing one of the mechanical bastards or letting it retreat to recharge its shields. When her own rifle finally cooled, Ashley first popped a concussive shot to knock back a trooper trying to rush them. The blast was enough to shatter the thing's kinetic barriers, after which it was riddled with a steady burst of her rifle. Just how meager that small victory was in the scope of the larger battle became clear as explosions started sounding. The geth were breaking out heavier weapons, weapons that not even the Mako would be able to shrug off indefinitely.

"Shepard and Wrex need to hurry up!" Garrus shouted.

"They'll make it!" Ashley responded, as much for herself as to answer the turian.

Off in one of the side corridors, the two were indeed hurrying as they maneuvered around the enemy's flank. The krogan could be very light footed when inclined to it. The signal back to the Mako faded in and out as they moved past various sources of interference. Shepard had relinquished active control of the AFV by this point, letting the combat VI manage the target acquisition. The tactical telemetry was still useful however, if only to get a count of how many geth were piling out. As she and Wrex neared the sound of gunfire once more, the two exchanged a single nod before breaking cover.

The geth trooper just running past disintegrated into a flurry of white ichor as it took a direct shotgun blast at point blank. Not even its kinetic barriers were strong enough to withstand that kind of punishment, and Wrex was not done yet. With a wave of his hand, another trooper was flung through the air, smashing into two others just in time to all share in the blast of electricity from Shepard's overload. They were still fritzing from the shock when the grenade detonated, tearing through their thin frames.

Wrex was already on the move as a violet flare covered him. With a roar, the krogan charged and physically smashed aside the first geth to fall within his reach. The next slammed back as the shotgun rang, while those that were left in his wake found that was no reprieve, not with Shepard right behind. Every single geth that avoided Wrex's tender attention found itself instead meeting the full fury of Shepard's mercy, or lack thereof. The major timed her shots with care, chewing through kinetic barriers with calculated bursts before delivering a finisher with blade or bomb. The pair rampaged through the geth ranks, leaving a trail of carnage as they worked their way back towards where the AFV was parked.

By now the rest of the squad was coming under heavy pressure, the geth having broken out heavy weapons to deal with the Mako. The AFV's shields were completely depleted and bits of its armor was visibly buckled. Garrus, Ashley, and Tali were doing slightly better, but the pair of geth flame troopers hosing their positions meant they were effectively locked down and pinned. Rescue however was on the way as suddenly an audible ding sounded. A moment later one of the flame troopers was consumed in a crimson inferno as the fuel tank on its back ignited. Its compatriot shuffled aside to escape the flames, but the same sound echoed as the second sniper round found its mark and the incendiary round did its job.

The roiling inferno caught more than just the two flame troopers in its whirlwind of flames and the intense heat quickly overwhelmed the geth shields. Those whose circuits were not melting outright were still well preoccupied by the failures cascading from their compromised systems. It was into this mix that Wrex continued charging, the krogan seemingly not noticing or caring about the flames. The boom of his shot gun ran out twice before the combination of those flames and his liberal trigger happiness saw the weapon lock up. That barely slowed Wrex a beat as he used the shotgun as a club, smashing it into any geth within reach. When finally nothing remained him to bludgeon to death, the krogan stepped out from clouds of soot and fire with nary a scratch on him.

"Damn," Garrus muttered. "Uh, Wrex? You still with us?"

The krogan snorted, brushing off some of the ash coating his armor. "What, you think a little blood rage is gonna make me forget friend and foe?"

"The thought never crossed my mind," Garrus lied most unconvincingly.

"Sure kid, whatever you say," Wrex said with a smirk.

"Cut the chitchat, there may still be more geth in the vicinity," Shepard said, emerging from the swirl of ash herself.

The major was locking her sniper rifle onto her back and switching back to her assault rifle, marking her as the shooter responsible for detonating the two flame troopers. Just how exactly she had seen through all that smoke, was probably due to her augmentations. And right on cue, the sound of additional footsteps could be heard.

"More geth troopers," Shepard said. "And, someone else."

Wrex growled, eager for more. Assuming the position of vanguard once more, he prepared to charge whatever new foe dared challenge them. As it turned out, it was a familiar looking foe, for at least some of Shepard's squad.

"That's another krogan!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Would be nice to shoot something that bleeds," Garrus said.

That was the only quip they had time for as the enemy krogan roared a challenge of his own. Wrex was only too happy to oblige and without waiting for orders charged forth.

"Fuck! Cover him!" Shepard shouted.

That was easier said than done without also shooting their own teammate. Still Wrex was not completely lost to bloodlust and still took cover as the outpouring of geth reinforcement barreled down upon him. Not just troopers this time, but those strange hopping units were bouncing about the walls, moving to surround Wrex. Not even he would survive being mobbed like this.

"Tali! Biggest overload you can do, as wide an area!" Shepard called out.

The quarian worked her omnitool frantically before firing off just that. But there was a finite limit to how large a charge any tool could hold, which placed an upper bound on how wide an area an overload could affect before the strength of the current was too low to affect anything. Simultaneous to Tali's overload however a sudden blue streak slammed into the midst of the geth attackers. The detonation that followed sent a shockwave slamming into anything caught in the open. Ashley was just barely able to grab the flaying quarian while Garrus found himself tumbling onto his ass. Wrex's own shield shattered but his armor took the brunt of the blast. The more lithe geth forms fared far worse, those closest twisting at unnatural angles, those that were not snapped to pieces outright.

And Shepard, Shepard was at the epicenter of the blast, with nary a scratch on her. She was not there long however as the major charged forth, blasting away at the unbalanced geth. The krogan that so confidently charged out mere moments before was now backpedaling furiously in an almost comical manner. Retreating was apparently not something krogans had much practice with, but the sheer ferocity of Shepard's charge seemed to have overwhelmed this one's nerve. It did not get far as Shepard was suddenly upon him in a blur of blue light. The crashed onto the floor, the major resting a single foot on his chest plate. It took the krogan a moment to realize he was staring at the barrel of a Carnifex pistol, and a very pissed off human.

The rest of Shepard's squad hurried over, keeping a watchful eye out for any further attackers. The few geth units not completely out of the fight were quickly neutralized with a few shots to their head. For now however it seemed the battle was over.

"Start talking," Shepard demanded. "What were you doing on this planet with the geth."

The krogan gaped at Shepard for a few seconds before a burst of laughter escaped him. The major's response left a smoking hole next to the krogan's head, and a cessation of any humor he might have found in his situation.

"You're alive so long as I find it useful," the major stated. "You stop being useful, you stop being alive."

Ashley's eyes widened at that as the sergeant tried to process what her commanding officer was doing. Imperial regulations regarding prisoners of war were derived from the defunct and superseded Hague Conventions of pre-unified Earth. Enshrined within those regulations was a set of fundamental rights that prisoners were accorded, which included the effective right to silence. Prisoners were not obliged to reveal anything beyond name, rank, and assuming the military they served with had such, serial number. Coercion of a prisoner to reveal operational intelligence was a direct violation of those regulations, something that an officer of Shepard's rank most certainly was aware of. And yet the major was doing it anyway. Despite a slight sense of horror, Ashley could not find it within herself to protest however. Not after what had happened to her platoon on Eden Prime, not after seeing the destruction Saren and his collaborators were inflicting.

"The thorian!" the krogan blurted out. "I was ordered to destroy the thorian and any records of it!"

Wrex snorted. "Kids these days. They'll crumble after being knocked just once on their ass."

The other krogan started glaring at Wrex but his attention was quickly drawn back to the gun barrel pressed against his head.

"Why."

The krogan grimaced, but answered nonetheless. "He didn't want nobody else finding it, and don't bother asking me why, I don't know."

"So you also don't know what Saren wanted with the thorian in the first place?"

"No. Time I got down here, he was already leaving."

Shepard regarded the krogan for a few moments. "Where did he go."

The krogan said nothing, even after Shepard's finger drew closer to the trigger. In fact, he-

A single shot sounded, along with a sickening crack as the Carnifex fractured the head plate and blew out the krogan's brains. The sudden lunge was ended before the krogan was anywhere close to getting his hands on Shepard.

Wrex grunted. "Idiot had it coming."

"Maybe," Shepard said, "but I would have liked to get more intel out of him." The major started deeper into the corridor. "C'mon, ExoGeni's main facilities should be right up ahead."

The others fell into formation, eyes peeled and guns at the ready. By all indications they had cut through all of the geth forces positioned at the research center, but there was no telling if and when enemy reinforcements might arrive. They would need to be in and out quickly.

"Didn't know you were a biotic, Major," Garrus remarked as they entered the ExoGeni research facility.

"Lots of things you don't know about me, Vakarian," Shepard responded lightly.

She declined to elaborate further, and the turian took the hint and did not press the matter either, instead focusing on the task at hand.

The compartments ExoGeni commandeered to serve as its main research facility had likely seen better days. Much of the office space was trashed, including what looked to be the main data center. Unfortunate as the loss of the information on those servers might be, there was likely a backup at the bunker the surviving ExoGeni staff were hiding in and Tali had already secured those. What they were here for was a bit more fungible than electrons suspended in a solid-state medium, though granted as a state of matter gases were not really that much more concrete.

Finding the barrels of concentrated tetraclopine did not take long. Even better, the gas grenades Julianna had mentioned were also still here. There was enough for everyone to be loaded with a full belt, which would undoubtedly be handy if they ran into any of those creepers. How they would deliver the rest of the gas would likely have to wait until the rest of the fleet got here, but for now they needed to make sure there was enough secured to improvise with.

With two of the squad detached, there was enough room in the Mako to stash six barrels of the case. That might or might not be enough, but something was better than nothing at all. As the last barrel was secured however, the squad found their departure delayed to deal with one last bit of business.

The footsteps that neared likely sounded quiet enough to the person approaching. Both Wrex and Shepard picked up on it well before whoever it was was close enough for visual identification. Seeing the two draw their weapons, the rest of the squad moved to cover with considerably greater subtlety. Their concern however lowered a notch when an obviously human form peeked out into the atrium.

"Um, hello?" a nervous voice called out.

Shepard stepped forward, gun still ready just in case. "Come on out, slowly."

The woman did so, hands raised even as relief was evident on her face. It was a relief that noticeably faltered as she caught sight of the rest of Shepard's squad.

"Don't shoot!" she pleaded. "I'm one of the colonists!"

Shepard looked the woman over, letting her sensors get as good a read as she could. As far as she could tell, based off of the biometric data she had copied from the ExoGeni computers from the bunker, this woman was not infected by the thorian's spores. Or if she was, it was a very, very light infection. Her scans also matched the woman with one of the personnel records Shepard also grabbed.

"Lizbeth Baynham," the major identified, weapon lowered but ready to snap up at a moment's notice. "Your mother's been worried about you."

Fear was now intermingled with hope as Lizbeth registered what Shepard was saying.

"My mother, she's alright!?"

"Last we saw her," Shepard qualified her answer. "We left her inside the secured bunker ExoGeni was using to study the thorian."

The look of surprise passed quickly into one of plain exhaustion. Considering all the shocks Lizbeth must have experienced thus far, she was obviously running low on energy to even be surprised anymore.

"Then you know about the thorian," Lizbeth stated somewhat redundantly.

"I do," Shepard nonetheless humored her with a response.

Lizbeth let out a long sigh. "Then it's over. It's finally, finally _over_."

"Not quite," Shepard said. "The colony is still overrun with geth and the thorian's thralls are unaccounted for. And even after that, there _will_ be an accounting for what was allowed to happen here."

"Yes," Lizbeth said, offering a determined nod. "Yes, I know. But after everything that's happened, I'm more than ready to face the music. I'm sick and tired of hiding and lying and feeling sorry for myself."

Shepard's expression remained impassive. It was not that the major was completely unmoved by Lizbeth's determination, but there was something to be said for hindsight. And begging forgiveness in this instance was likely to be far more difficult than asking for permission in the first place. The Feros colony might have run into a hell of an extenuating circumstance, but that made it all the more important the extreme measures they took were carefully monitored. Going off and doing their own thing without oversight was just a disaster waiting to happen, as the geth incursion now amply demonstrated.

"Hop on," the major said, nodding over at the Mako. "We're headed back to the bunker now."

Lizbeth gave a relieved nod of her own as she obeyed. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw the barrels of gas.

"That's the tetraclopine we were making," she said. "What do you plan on doing with it?"

"That should be pretty obvious," Shepard said without further elaboration.

She was under no obligation to explain herself to Lizbeth after all, and they did not have time to play counselor anyway. Besides, if Lizbeth was infected by the spores in any way, it would be a bad idea to let slip to the thorian what they planned. Fortunately Lizbeth did not press the issue, instead making herself as comfortable as possible in the cramped confines of the Mako's passenger compartment. Just to be certain however Shepard had a quick word with Ashley to keep an eye on the colonist.

As the Mako rolled out the radio crackled. Shepard frowned, and then gunned the engine.

"Major?" Garrus said worriedly from the gunner's seat.

"The tower is playing hell with radios, this is a low frequency channel used for short bursts. Doesn't have a lot of bandwidth so it's only useful for short messages, and this one had an SOS in it." Then back towards the compartment. "Look sharp people, expect the bunker entrance to be hot!"

That was all the warning they got before Shepard stopped bothering to slow for any turns. The major simply swerved, hard, and even used the Mako's thrusters to nudge the AFV around corners. That this saw the AFV tip perilously close to flipping over outright was no concern, at least to her. The cries and curses from the back indicated the rest of the squad was less sanguine with her driving, though the laughter mixed in marked Wrex at least as enjoying the ride.

As they closed in on the bunker, the sensors started giving returns of movement ahead, as well as clearer, more frantic reports over the radio.

"-repeat, they're pushing through the entrance!" Kaidan's voice sounded. "Keep that barrier up, do NOT let them through!"

"Alenko, this is Shepard," the major said. "Hang tight, we're on our way back."

"-lotta husks here ma'ama!" Alenko's response cut in and out. "You need to-out before-"

"Did the LT just mention husks!?" Ashley called out from behind.

"Sounds like," Shepard said.

In fact a blood curdling howl was starting to echo around them.

"Hang on!"

The Mako's tires screeched as Shepard drifted it around another corner, right into the midst of a crowd of bluish ghouls. Shepard did not slow, instead hitting the thrusters and slamming the Mako through the crowd. The kinetic barrier started flaring as the AFV picked up enough speed for objects hitting it to be affected. Despite their otherwise reported strength, there was still a significant mass difference between a single husk and the Mako, especially with the eezo core's neutralization completely off now. But where a single husk fell short, the dozens that now stood in the Mako's path were proving a greater challenge. Fortunately it was still one the Mako could handle.

A single roar of the main gun splattered the cluster of husks that had managed to not get run over outright by the AFV. The turret swung about, scything its surroundings with a steady stream from the machinegun. Backing up, Shepard managed to put at least some distance between them and the rest of the horde.

"Out!" she ordered.

The rest of the squad piled out, Wrex caving in a husk's head as it tried to clamber over the lowered hatch. The others opened fire, quickly dispatching the few husks still clinging onto the Mako even as the AFV pounded the advancing horde. There was a reason why wave tactics like this generally did not work in a modern military confrontation, at least not unless the side defending was severely depleted in munitions and numbers. That was arguably the only reason husks had managed to overrun Eden Prime's defenders, that and the sheer shock value of seeing what amounted to blue cyber-zombies charging at them.

This time however, Shepard and her squad were more than prepared, and with the Mako's firepower the wave of ramping husks was quickly turned into a pile of shredded corpses. Each shot from the main gun sent husks splattering in bits and pieces, while the machinegun chewed through others, turning their forms into mushy paste. The corridor was soon bathed in bluish blood and guts and the distinct smell or burnt flesh wafted in the air. Not that Shepard or the others could smell it through their filters, or at least not enough to be overly bothered. Their civilian passenger on the other hand was not so lucky.

"Oh god," Lizbeth said, before she proceeded to empty her stomach, or at least attempt to.

Climbing out of the Mako to do so was probably not the best idea as she was given a firsthand view of the carnage.

"Ooooooooh," Lizbeth moaned as her stomach twisted even harder at the sight.

While Ashley helped keep the woman steady on her feet, Shepard checked the sensors to see if there were any survivors. A few husks were still functional enough to wriggle or even try crawling towards them.

"Alenko, you still there?" Shepard queried.

"Still here ma'am," Kaidan responded. "Looks like you got all of the husks too."

"Alright, we'll be coming in shortly," Shepard stated. "And you can inform Dr. Baynham we found her daughter safe and sound."

"Roger that ma'am, I'm sure she'll be happy to hear the good news."

That indicated the elder Baynham had survived the husk attack, at least.

"Wrex, Garrus, put down anything that's still moving," she ordered. "Tali, take Garrus' place at the guns.

"Roger that Shepard," Garrus said as he made way for the quarian.

Wrex's shotgun roared as the krogan got to work, but from the sounds that followed he was as likely to use the gun as a cudgel or even his boot to do the job. Garrus was at least more methodical with his sidearm as he put the poor souls out of their misery.

Once Lizbeth was done hurling, Ashley helped the colonist back into the Mako and Shepard set the AFV slowly rolling forward, just enough to keep pace with Garrus and Wrex as they went about their grim task.

"I hate these things," Ashley said, peering from behind Shepard's seat.

"It looks like we know what happened to the rest of the colonists though," Shepard remarked.

"Oh god, those were the other _colonists_!?" Lizbeth said in horror.

Shepard's lips thinned. Perhaps she should not have made that observation out loud. It was too late now however. Hopefully Lizbeth did not have anything else to empty in her stomach now that she was back in the Mako.

"Keep your eyes peeled, the geth might be trying to use the husks to soften us up before making a push of their own."

Some of the ExoGeni security officers were peeking out of the bunker now, along with an exhausted looking Kaidan. A few looked like they might suffer a similar reaction as Lizbeth, seeing how quickly they retreated back into the bunker. As the Mako rolled to a stop, a smirk crossed Shepard's expression.

"The fleet's here," she declared. And then her eyes widened. "Oh FUCK!"

* * *

A steady stream of lights blinked against the starry backdrop of space. The first through was a vanguard of frigates and cruisers, emerging in a tight cluster with a minimum of scatter after their journey through FTL. More ships followed, these possessing a larger ratio of cruisers. The last through however were a dozen leviathans that easily eclipsed their forerunners. The two full battle squadrons, a total of eight dreadnaughts and four carriers, anchored the massive fleet now hurtling deeper into Theseus' gravity well towards Feros. From their berths the carriers disgorged countless squadrons of interceptors and fighters that raced ahead. A few frigates kept pace, to add just a bit more heft to the first wave.

Closer to the planet, the _Normandy_ sent a burst of tactical telemetry summing up all of the data it had collected about the geth fleet. The frigate also pulsed an update to Shepard, after which she went dark again. Both payloads reached their intended recipients and even as Shepard prepared for the arrival of reinforcements on the planet surface the imperial battle fleet's tactical officers adjusted their plans to account for the new intel.

Full on fleet actions were something of a rarity in the galaxy, not least because the polities actually able to afford maintaining proper fleets were disinclined to hazard things as expensive as warships unless absolutely required. That was at least one explanation for why the sable rattling between the Terran Empire and the Batarian Hegemony did not devolve into outright war, yet at least. It was also hard to call an motley collection of pirate ships, no matter how numerous, a proper fleet. The lack of tactical doctrine, discipline, and even general maintenance of such ships meant they were usually most dangerous as a navigational hazard when faced with warships from a proper navy, as the Imperial Terran Navy demonstrated from Elysium to Torfan.

The deployment of dreadnaughts was even rarer, seeing as few engagements called for their massive firepower. Arguably the eviction of the geth from the Theseus System also did not, but seeing as the Empire was accounting for the possibility of engaging the prothean dreadnaught serving as Saren's flagship, the impressive amount of firepower on display here was more than warranted. The two dozen or so geth warships were already grossly outnumbered and outgunned by the cruiser squadrons the Empire had dispatched. The two battle squadrons were a severe case of overkill, assuming the dreadnaughts could actually bring their weapons to bear.

The angle of engagement precluded the dreadnaughts from opening fire on the geth carelessly, lest any misses strike the planet they were here to liberate. That meant to employ the massive warships the rest of the fleet needed to force the geth ships away from the planet. Such a task was actually more straightforward than one might first presume. While the geth fleet could have held their position in the planet's orbit to hold Feros hostage, that would have restricted their overall freedom of maneuver. The gravity well of a planet was nothing to scoff at, especially for cruisers and larger, and being so outnumbered the geth could not afford to be pinned against the planet even if the dreadnaughts were taken out of play, assuming they were prepared to actually try to fight.

A standard imperial patrol squadron was composed of four cruisers and four frigates. An assault squadron attached to one of the larger fleets increased the number of cruisers to eight while retaining four frigates as a screen. A full battle squadron employed sixteen cruisers and an equal number of frigates as escorts for the six capital ships. The Terran Empire had deployed a total of two battle squadrons, four patrol squadrons, and four assault squadrons for this engagement. That meant a total of sixty-four frigates, eighty cruisers, and twelve capital ships, versus a mere ten geth cruisers and fourteen frigates. Overkill did not even begin to describe the force imbalance and any sane opponent would have turned tail and ran for it the moment they caught sight of the juggernaut rolling towards them. Whether a machine could be considered insane in the first place was a question better discussed with dining philosophers instead of in the midst of a major fleet engagement.

The geth could not win against an enemy this large, that much they could conclude without any real straining of their processors. But that did not mean they could not still complete their objective, and the geth ships started repositioning themselves to provide each ship with a clear line of fire at the planet below. The prothean skyscrapers were robust, but not even they would be able to withstand a concentrated orbital bombardment. And even if the thorian was too deep underground to be harmed in this manner, they could at least kill everyone on the surface and above that might know of it.

As the geth bombardment began, the forward elements of light craft and frigates also reached engagement range and weapons fire rippled from their ranks. The geth ships light up in response, point defenses reaching out to smash missiles and torpedoes as quickly as they could cycle. The lips of more than one tactical officer thinned as their sensors confirmed the presence of ultraviolet lasers firing. Those expressions tightened further as the point defenses started switching over to the light craft that had fired those torpedoes. Despite the paucity in their numbers, the geth ships were putting up a much better showing than an equivalent number of terran or even Council warships would. But sheer weight of numbers meant some were reaching through, and the detonating torpedoes brought the kinetic barriers of the geth ships crashing down one by one.

Stripped of their defenses even the smaller guns mounted by frigates were able to chew through their targets, slowly decimating the geth numbers. Still the geth remained stubbornly determined to maintain their orbital bombardment and down below one of the towers began crumbling outright under the weight of fire. And then a geth ship exploded, sending a cascade of debris flying in every direction. Another followed a moment later, then four others met similarly spectacular fates. Having anchored themselves thusly, the geth ships had made themselves essentially static targets, allowing the still distant dreadnaughts to take aim with almost trivial ease. The frantic engagement to stop the geth from destroying the colony below came to an almost anticlimactic end as the remaining enemy ships were picked off in a tight chain of sequenced fire. The battle for Feros' orbit was over. That for its surface remained to be seen.

* * *

As the imperial warships settled into an orbit that would allow them to avoid the majority of the debris field previously known as the geth fleet, the crew aboard the ships busied themselves preparing for the next phase of the operation, a search and rescue of anyone still alive down there. From the status indicators the _Normandy_ was relaying, there were indeed still people down there to be rescued.

"This is Major-General Aleksey Kosygin," the marine divisional commander aboard the Fourth Fleet dreadnaught spoke over the comms. "Major Shepard, do you read?"

"This is Major Shepard," a scratchy voice sounded, the hiss of static just audible. "General, be advised that we have a Foothold situation down here."

Aleksey frowned. Foothold was a fairly specific keyword in the imperial operational manual, referring to the presence of an enemy infiltration behind imperial lines. Despite the noted geth proclivity in leaving behind cells to lay in ambush, the general doubted that was what Shepard was referring to. That suspicion was confirmed by what the major said next.

"I am relaying instructions for the loadout your marines will need to be safely deployed down here."

Looking at the stream of data that accompanied Shepard's transmission, the frown on Aleksey's face deepened.

"These seem to be EVA constraints, Major," Aleksey noted.

"Yes General," Shepard responded. "There is a rather, esoteric fungal infestation down here. I am relaying further details on the matter now."

A very large data payload was now being transmitted. From its size it would take some time to fully analyze.

"What is your current situation, Major?" Aleksey asked instead. "Is your location structurally sound?"

"For the moment," Shepard stated. "We need to act quickly, sir, if we are to determine what exactly the geth wanted on this planet."

Not exactly the most reassuring of answers, but the major was not wrong. And as the officer on the ground, Shepard would have the best read of the situation.

"Understood Major. I will begin deploying my marines in accordance to your instructions."

* * *

Of the three towers that previously composed the Feros colony, one had collapsed outright from the geth bombardment. Whether it was luck of providence it was not the one where the bunker was situated, or the one home to Zhu's Hope. Unfortunately that did mean the main colony itself was basically gone, along with any chance of finding survivors that might have evaded the geth. Any survivors that remained would have to have evaded the geth in towers Bravo and Charlie, but after taking into account the number of husks they had run into, by Shepard's count there could not have been more than a half dozen or so colonists unaccounted for. If only the same could be said for the geth survivors.

The combat shuttles that forced their way into the large hanger of Zhu's Hope were immediately peppered by pulser fire. A few heavy weapons also touched off, causing the kinetic barriers to strain. Seeing as they were combat shuttles however, the transports were both armored and armed to perform insertions into a contested drop zone. Their own guns lit up and the geth troopers were turned into slag and scrap even before the marines started dropping out.

Shepard and her fireteam were part of the first wave, while Kaidan and his dropped with the second. Surviving geth units began withdrawing, obviously hoping to re-concentrate and bolster both their processing and combat capacity, but the battalion of marines hounded them relentlessly. Even in their isolated pockets however, the geth demonstrated they were still very dangerous and inflicted a steady flow of casualties until the last one was gunned down. That hunt however was a sideshow as far as Shepard herself was concerned. The major was after bigger game.

Most of Zhu's Hope was now smoldering wreckage, the bulk of the receiving equipment scrapped or repurposed as part of the outpost's desperate stand against the geth. The remains of a small freighter blocked off what Liara's schematics indicated should have been an access shaft down into the tower's foundations. The thorian's thralls had likely wedged it there to protect the creature. The question now was how to get around it without further destabilizing the skyscraper.

"Major! We've got a survivor!"

Shepard made her way over to the naval corpsman kneeling over a badly wounded man. He was somehow still conscious, his body tense and his eyes darting about nervously.

"Ian Newstead," Shepard identified from the colony records. "He's one of the colonists that was infected."

"Poor bastard," the corpsman said. "I'll sedate him and prep him for transfer into quarantine for treatment."

As the corpsman made to inject the colonist with a sedative, Ian's hand shot out and grabbed hold of the extended arm.

"Wait," he rasped. "L-listen to me."

The corpsman frowned, looking over at Shepard. The major knelt down.

"I'm listening," she said.

"It-it-it-AHHHHHHHH!"

The cry of pain caused Ian to tighten his grip, but against the armor the corpsman wore the man likely did not even feel it.

"This is going to have to wait," the corpsman said, but suddenly another hand grabbed hold of his arm. "Major!?"

"Wait," Shepard ordered, then to the colonist. "Mr. Newstead, can you hear me?"

Ian's eyes focused as he gazed at Shepard. "The master's angry, I can feel his whips! AHAHAHAHA! No, no, listen, you hafta listen. It's angry, it's angry, doesn't trust meat, doesn't trust meat anymore. Struck a deal, got more meat, but cold metal ones came after, after to kill it."

Shepard frowned. "What deal? What did the thorian give the geth?"

"Geth? Metal things are geth?" Ian shook his head. "No, no, gave nothing to geth. Gave it to that spikey meat. Turian, gave it-AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Major, I have to insist on sedating and treating him now!" the corpsman declared.

"Stand down, that's an order," Shepard snapped, then back to Ian. "What did the thorian give the turian?"

Ian took deep breaths, struggling to overcome the pain wracking him. "Knowledge. Understanding. Turian wanted, wanted to _know_ those that walked before. But he couldn't have it. Not without help. So he gave up one of his own. Blue, blue skinned meat. Asari? From the vids. New meat for the master. Master always wants mea-GAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Major!"

"Stand DOWN!" Shepard said, seizing hold of the sedative for good measure. "Mr. Newstead. Where is this asari now?"

"Sh-she-she's down there, with the mastAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

That was enough and Shepard returned the injector to the corpsman, whom immediately plunged it into Ian's neck. After a few moments the man stopped jerking about, though his sleep remained restless with minute twitches. Leaving the corpsman to deal with the colonist, Shepard rejoined her squad. They were all looking at her expectantly for some reason.

"It seems that Saren did cut some sort of deal with the thorian," Shepard said. "He made a trade, assuming I understood the infected colonist's explanation. A thrall in exchange for knowledge on the protheans." The major looked squarely at Liara. "An asari thrall, at that."

While a few of the others responded audibly to that news, Liara herself was more subdued in her reaction.

"This, person, would likely be one of my mother's attendants," she speculated.

Shepard nodded. "Meaning if we can get to her, and remove whatever hold the thorian has on her, we would have someone that has intimate knowledge of what Saren has been up to, including where he might be hiding."

The others all took a moment to chew through that. There were a lot of ifs here. If Benezia was actually collaborating with Saren to the extent that they suspected, if this particular huntress really had been accompanying Saren on his ventures, and if they could actually get her away from the thorian and talk.

"Do you think that colonist was telling the truth ma'am?" Ashley asked.

And yet another if was pointed out.

"As much as he was able to," Shepard stated. "He was flipping back and forth in terms of his pulse and other tells, but that seems to be due to the stress of fighting back against the thorian's control."

"Then we heading down?" Wrex asked.

Shepard nodded. "Seeing as Saren's already hightailed it out of here, this is the best lead we've got. And now that we know the thorian's not likely to feel chatty, I think we can skip the diplomacy and just gas the shaft now."

Nods all around there. If ExoGeni was right about the effects of tetraclopine on the thorian, this should be a cakewalk. Should.

Before anyone could offer another opinion on that point, a slight rumble vibrated through the chamber.

"Ah hell," Shepard muttered.

"Don't think this place is gonna stay together for much longer ma'am," Kaidan remarked. "If we're doing this, we better hurry."

"Oh we're doing this," Shepard said, a less than comforting smirk crossing her face. "General Kosygin, I need to borrow two of your platoons to do some spelunking."

The squad waited while Shepard listened in on the general's response.

"I am aware sir, but my orders are to pursue any and all leads regarding the geth's objectives against the Empire. I believe there to be one down there with the thorian, and our window for retrieving it is shrinking."

Like any reasonable commanding officer, General Kosygin would be wary of chasing some fool's errand. But also like any competent officer, he understood that to win you needed to take risks.

"My thanks, General. I'll see your girls and boys taken care of."

And sometimes risks needed to be taken, no matter how great. Shepard looked over at her crew and gave a nod. This was one such time.

End of Chapter 17

This chapter benefited a bit from the fact that since I delayed publishing a bit on account of waiting for, something that I'll discuss later in the chapter notes, I was able to go back and do some editing work, tweak some lines, and pad out a few scenes. The last time I did that was for the early chapters of _In Tune_ , wherein for a while I was actually upwards of five chapters ahead of the published chapters. I haven't bothered doing that for any of the other stories I've worked on since, but I do feel there is a noticeable drop in quality and overall cohesion as a result. It's not for nothing that I often state that I'm aware of a certain roughness in certain parts of my stories, because I have firsthand experience of what happens when I do take the time to do proper editing. _In Tune_ was something of a special case, since it's the work that more or less kickstarted my return to writing fanfics, and I consider it something of a milestone in my ability to weave complex narratives. Or to put it another way, after I did _In Tune_ , I no longer doubt my ability to write a good story, even if there remain weaknesses in my overall literary skillset. Everything else that has come after, I chose to do because there was an interesting story I thought I could tell and also because I wanted to test my ability to execute some aspect of storytelling that the story I wanted to tell required. _A Call to Duty_ is no different in that respect. Perhaps one day I will put all of these lessons to use in an original story.

Incidentally, because it was delayed, the next chapter is actually already done. I'm holding it back for now to give me some breathing room to let me finish _A Cold Calculus_.

So, husks. In practical terms, in an open field engagement, they would be effectively useless. It's kind of like the same situation with zombies in movies, they're generally only a threat because the people in charge of fighting them use really shitty tactics. When you have a rampaging horde headed your way, you don't stand your ground with guns, you call in air support or artillery to kill all these people who have so kindly come out into the open and bunched together en mass. It's only when such support is unavailable that they're an actual problem, like when the geth had already fucked over the imperial defenders on Eden Prime and when Kaidan and Liara are stuck supporting a bunch of rent-a-cops in a tightly constrained environment. The moment Shepard shows up with fire support however, all bets are off. At the same time, as demonstrated by the geth, the usage of competent tactics is not limited to the good guys, and being on the receiving end of such tactics tends to suck, hard.

When you upload a picture for use as a story's cover image, you are asked if you have the right to use that image. It's something of a given that most of the images so used, the uploader is counting on fair use provisions to provide that right, especially those that make use of official images from the original IP holders of whatever franchise they're writing stories for. In my case, due to the nature of my story, there's really not any extant images out there that would be appropriate to represent my story, official or otherwise. As such, I elected to commission a picture of my version of Shepard in the dress uniform of the Imperial Cadre. The cover image is a snippet of the full image, specifically of the insignia on her shoulder side, which is the coat of arms of the sovereign she is sworn to. For those of you familiar with history, it's a little Easter egg that gives some hints as to which royal/imperial family rules the Terran Empire (and all of Earth, in case that was not clear), as well as the sorts of changes to human history that were necessary for their ascension. The full description of the image also provides further hints, but I'm not going to explicitly state which royal/imperial house I'm using for now. I should note that the coat of arms didn't come out quite as accurately as I would have liked, but the artist working on the image did have to deal with resolution limits and whatnot and frankly the rest of the image looks stunning.

The full image can be found at the following address, though obviously you'll need to reconstruct the URL from the split format. This site's anti-linkage projections are understandable, but inconvenient at times. The picture description also has more worldbuilding details for those that are interested. Address: deviantart dot com slash z98slash art slash Evangeline-Shepard-763955366

Feedback and reviews are appreciated, and if you have any questions I will do my best to address them, barring spoilers that I want held back of course.


	19. Chapter 18

_When Feros Scandal broke, many pundits at the time questioned how the ExoGeni Corporation could have hid the discovery of the thorian and the subsequent infection of the colonists for so long without any word leaking. Indeed quite a few of ExoGeni's own board had been unaware of the events unfolding on Feros, though this did not save a significant portion of senior management from being arrested and charged. Ignorance of the Feros situation did not constitute innocence of what happened to the colony, it simply constituted demonstration of how criminally lax the company's own internal controls were._

 _Further investigation would however eventually unearth another reason for ExoGeni's success in hiding the Feros developments, specifically the role that the paramilitary force known as Cerberus played in the affair. It was from Cerberus that ExoGeni procured the hardened and locked down replacement transceiver it provided to the Feros colonists to replace the one the thorian destroyed, thus preventing the colonists from calling others for help. It was also Cerberus that provided some of the automation that allowed the port of Zhu's Hope to maintain an effective quarantine of the colonists and any arriving ships. Without Cerberus' assistance, it is unlikely that ExoGeni could have maintained the subterfuge out of its own resources, if only because the accounting division would have noticed the sudden increase in expenditure needed. What exactly Cerberus was hoping to achieve from hiding the thorian's existence however remains a mystery._

 _-Forward Unto Twilight: The Terran Empire_

Chapter 18

Natura non facit saltus

Getting the trashed freighter out of the way enough to get to the access shaft was straightforward enough, nothing judicious application of plasma torches could not handle. The engineering team responsible for that task took almost as long as the team rigging up a dispersal method for the tetraclopine gas, which ended up being a large number of tech drones with canisters and sprayers strapped on. The engineers doing the jerry rigging seemed to be having a bit more fun than the situation warranted. Probably because they were not the ones that would need to go down there with the drones.

"The control link working okay, Tali?" Shepard asked.

That job fell to the squad's resident tech expert. It was not only her own drone that Tali had customized, the quarian's omnitool was also far more capable than the norm. It would have to be to maintain control links to the dozen or so drones fanned out ahead of the squad. There was not enough processing power to use them in combat, but simple commands like going, stopping, and spraying was within the omnitool's capacity.

"There's some interference if they get too far ahead, ma'am," Tali responded, "but otherwise the links are solid."

Shepard nodded. She would have liked to get the full feed from the drones to her own implants, but there had not been enough time to patch anything more than a rudimentary telemetry link. Still it was enough for her to get some view of what awaited them as they descended. The first portion of the trip down had made use of very, very long ziplines to reach close to the foundation of the tower. Fortunately nothing had appeared to interfere with that drop. Now however they needed to hoof it on foot as they made their way into the tunnel network in the bedrock.

As it turned out, there was quite a lot of rubbish built up over the millennia that the tower had stood, never mind the wreckage left behind by the geth attempts to storm the shaft to reach the thorian. Broken mechanical bodies had strewn the accessways that they descended past on the ziplines, along with pale, gray humanoid forms that could only have been the creepers ExoGeni's researchers mentioned previously. It was only when they neared the bottom of the access shaft that dark green plant growth started appearing. Whether they were extensions of the thorian, was a question easily answered.

"Gas 'em, Tali," Shepard ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

While the gas itself was effectively colorless, the effect it had on the growth was readily apparent. The tendrils began shriveling almost right away, losing coloration and volume with each passing second. The effect seemed a bit too instantaneous from Shepard's perspective, but perhaps that was just indicative of what these growths were, extensions of the thorian's nervous system, not just mere stalks and vines.

"You think the thorian knows we're here yet?" Garrus asked.

A groan sounded from behind Shepard, likely one of her human squad mates reacting to Garrus tempting fate like that. But when that sound did not go away, in fact it became deep enough to reverberate through the ground.

"You just had to ask," Shepard said with a sigh.

"Well at least we can get it over with more quickly," Garrus said, sounding at least a little sheepish.

"The thorian's already supposed to be pissed off," Kaidan started.

"Don't finish that sentence LT," Shepard warned. "You've been in the service long enough to learn some proper respect for Murphy."

"Who's Murphy?" Liara asked.

"Murphy's law," Ashley clarified for the alien members of the team. "Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong."

"Interesting, we asari have a similar saying," Liara said. "It's called the Matriarch's adage for us though."

"Second primal truth for us," Wrex added.

"Boot camp rule of thumb number 3," Garrus said.

All gazes shifted over to Tali. It took the quarian a moment to realize she was now the center of attention.

"Umm, Volkos' proverb," she answered nonetheless.

"Guess some things are universal," Shepard said.

Another sound started echoing through the access shaft. This one was not a low rumble.

"Hey Wrex, if Murphy's law is your second primal truth, what's the first?" Shepard asked.

The krogan cradled his shotgun. "Something's always out to get ya."

Casting her flashlight down, the major could see shifting movement below.

"Sounds about right."

"Okay, those are some ugly bastards," Ashley exclaimed as their lights shone upon the climbing creatures.

Her assessment was quite on the mark. Despite their humanoid form, the things climbing up possessed a feral gaunt well matched to the sharp claws of their hands and feet. Where their eyes should have been were instead empty sockets that seemed to be crying black tears of some sort. The lack of lips meant their teeth were also readily visible. Teeth that they intended to use if their shrieks were any indication.

"Looks like the thorian still has more creepers," Shepard said. "Weapons free!"

An outpouring of fire rained down upon the ascending creepers, but the creatures proved remarkably robust. It took a concentrated burst to dislodge one from the walls, or a solid hit from a concussive round. In either case their numbers were too great to be wasting time like this. A beep sounded as a grenade plummeted down towards the rising creepers. Two seconds later the hiss of gas could be heard above the guttural growling of the creepers, which quickly turned into shrieks as an entire cluster of them stiffened and plummeted down the shaft.

"The gas works on them too," Shepard remarked. "Good to know."

Another pair of grenades dropped, timed to discharge separately to spread the gas as widely as possible. The few creepers that avoided withering from the discharge were felled with relative ease, thus ending the first attempt by the thorian to bar their path.

"This could get messy if that thing has more creepers waiting for us," Garrus remarked. "If we get jumped in the tunnels, way too easy to overrun us with sheer numbers."

"Then let's make sure we don't get jumped," Shepard said.

Some of her squad looked a bit askance at Shepard's seeming nonchalance, but the major was not exactly being flippant in her statement.

"You think that sonar of yours'll be enough to spot them?" Wrex asked.

Shepard chuckled. "Should have known you'd be able to pick it up, Wrex."

"More feel than hearing," the krogan responded. "Your thingy's pretty high in the ultrasonic range."

One of the myriad of sensors embedded in Shepard's suit was indeed a sonar system, designed to map out interior locations when she did not have the benefit of larger sonic probes or other sensors. This was one such time, and Shepard had a decent map of where they had traversed thus far. The squad finally touched down at the bottom of the shaft and disconnected from the line.

"Hoo, getting a little toasty down here," Ashley remarked.

"Nearing 40 C," Kaidan affirmed. "Surprised you haven't turned on your suit AC yet, gunny."

"Don't know how long we'll be down here, LT," Ashley replied. "Wouldn't want to run through the suit's environmental reserves too quickly."

"This little heat already bothering you humans?" Wrex put in. "You wouldn't last a day out on Tuchanka."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you marched up the hill, through molten lava, both ways when you went to school as a kid," Ashley quipped back.

"Only school I went to was for target practice," Wrex said, "and our targets moved around a lot, so it really was uphill both ways. You also forgot about the guns we had to hump with us."

"Uh huh," Ashley said. "And the lava?"

"Well it ain't lava, but if you weren't careful you could wind up wandering into a radiation hotpatch," Wrex listed, "or get eaten by a thresher maw, or picked off by a harvester, or-"

"Jesus Christ Wrex, is anything not trying to kill you on Tuchanka?" Ashley exclaimed.

"Nope. Well, maybe the pyjaks, but they will fling poo at you."

"Sounds kinda like Australia to me," Kaidan said.

"And that's one less place on my go-to list for when I visit Earth again," Ashley said.

"Because of the poo flinging or the danger?" the lieutenant asked.

"Be-I'm not going to dignify that with an answer. Sir."

Chuckles sounded as some of the tension of their situation bled away. Of course this mission could still end with all of them bleeding for real.

"We're approaching the foundations," Liara said. "The heat is probably from the geothermal exchange that's installed at the base of the tower."

Shepard frowned. "Careful. I'm picking up all sorts of motion ahead, and the topology does not match ExoGeni's survey data."

"How much could they have changed in just a few months?" Garrus wondered aloud.

More than one squad member shot the turian a dirty look.

"Quads, kid, were you really a C-SEC detective?" Wrex asked.

"How are we looking for gas, Tali?" Shepard cut in before Garrus could muster a retort.

"Umm, we're down to 30%, Major," the quarian answered.

"Alright. Don't gas anything else without my say-so."

"Yes ma'am."

As they emerged from the corridor into the wider chamber, the squad found themselves amidst what could only be described as an overgrown garden of vines. The thorian's nerve tendrils were thoroughly entangled with the piping and other bits and pieces of the geothermal exchange system, which despite the eons was still partially working thanks to the trickle of water that made it down from the aqueducts.

"Spirits," Garrus muttered. "Okay, maybe I had that coming."

"If this growth really occurred in six months," Kaidan wondered.

"Perhaps the thorian is using the heat from the geothermal exchange to fuel its growth," Liara began. "Or, perhaps the thorian's thralls helped culture its growth."

"Doesn't matter which-" Shepard began when a crackling sound echoed in the chamber.

Looking up with guns ready, the squad watched as a large tendril descended from growths. It landed a few meters in front of them, before it became clear that the tendril was itself composed of countless tiny vines that were now receding. What they revealed once they withdrew elicited gasps all around. Before them stood a feminine form, whose nudity was more grotesque than arousing. The gnarled skin, the unseemly lumps, yet somehow all of that melded naturally with the scissor-like hands and the tendril fringes atop the head.

"Is that-is that an asari?" Ashley exclaimed.

"No," Shepard answered immediately.

While the thing looked superficially like some sort of mutated asari, Shepard's sensors made clear what stood before them was yet another creeper. One markedly different from the ones they had gassed previously, but a creeper nonetheless.

"The thorian must be incorporating phenomes from the asari huntress Saren traded it into its creepers," Shepard elucidated.

"So quickly," Liara said, horror tinging her voice.

The asari creeper finished detaching from the larger tendril, and revealed one other difference between it and the other creepers. It opened its eyes, revealing a pair of black orbs.

"Keelah," Tali murmured.

And stepped forward, mouth open.

" _BE IN AWE, YOU WHOM DARE TRANSGRESS BEFORE THE OLD GROWTH."_

The creeper was speaking, or at least making noise. Its mouth might have been open, but it was not moving in the way one might expect to actually form words. The voice that sounded however carried a sharp, clear rasp, one that evoked nails and chalkboards at the best. At the worst, it felt as if someone was walking over your grave.

"What the hell," Ashley muttered.

Shepard stepped forward. "I am Major Evangeline Shepard of the Imperial Cadre."

" _YOU ARE MEAT, WORTHY ONLY TO DIG OR DECOMPOSE."_

Not the best start, but then again Shepard could name quite a few wannabe pirate lords whose egos were just as big and fragile. It was rather pathetic that a supposed planetwide intelligence would succumb to similar hubris.

"We can work out a peaceable resolution to this meeting," Shepard continued.

" _NO MORE DEALS. NO MORE BETRAYALS. ALL SHALL BE IN AWE OF THE OLD GROWTH."_

A beep in Shepard's HUD alerted to movement down the other tunnels that connected to this chamber. The thorian was sending forth more creepers. Saren's attempt to kill it after their trade had obviously put the thorian off to any further bargains with other races and they really did not have time to try talking it down. It was in frankness a pretty easy decision to make. With an arc of her arm, Shepard tossed the gas grenade. The asari creeper jerked back, a shriek sounding before turning into a strained gargle as the thing's body scrunched up literally in on itself. The major however was already moving on.

"Tali, station your drones at these tunnel entrances," she began issuing orders at a rapid beat. "Wrex, Alenko, Liara, cover us. Keep any creepers that get past the drones off our backs. Williams, Vakarian, start setting charges around that growth on the exchanger."

The squad hustled, taking up positions and carrying out their respective tasks. Garrus and Ashley at least seemed relieved to get the packs of explosives off their backs. As they approached the growth however a blue pulse sent them tumbling onto their asses.

"What the hell!?" Ashley exclaimed.

Shepard frowned. "Tali, I'm borrowing one of your drones."

One was already zipping back towards the center of the chamber. As it neared to spray its gas however another pulse sent it bouncing back.

"That's a biotic reaction!" Garrus called out.

The major was however already past reacting, she had moved onto actually doing. Shouldering her rifle, she broke out into a run before suddenly charging at the central growth in a blaze of blue light. The pulse that tried to deflect her flashed before winking out just as quickly as Shepard shattered the offending barrier and slammed into the growth. This time she did bounce back, having kicked herself off after leaving behind a little gift. Even with the growls of more creepers echoing through the chamber the hiss of gas could be heard. A crackling sound was next as the gas disrupted the thorian's nervous connections and caused the central growth to falter.

The drone Shepard controlled wasted no time making another run, but before it could start spraying a thunderous cascade of energy swept forth from the nodal structure. The shockwave slammed into the drone, sending it flying back in a couple of pieces. It also cast aside the growth to reveal the source of the biotic blasts. Stepping forth from her cocoon, the green skinned asari cast a withering gaze upon the major with a pair of black, empty pupils. She then gave a horrendous screech, launching herself at the major.

Shepard stood her ground for a single moment, before furiously backpedaling. The reason why became evident as a blue glint marked the slash of a glowing curved blade. A ringing echo sounded as the sword sliced so cleanly through Shepard's rifle that the separated barrel was actually hanging in air for a few moments. Shepard did not spend any time gawking, instead tripping the weapon's failsafe and tossing it aside. She had just enough time to draw her combat knife before the asari launched a thrust. The clash of blades this time sent an even sharper ring sounding as the high-speed vibrations of Shepard's knife cascaded with the biotic edge infused in the asari's sword.

The major spun about, using the knife to hold the enemy's sword at bay as she turned into a spinning hook kick. The huntress however declined to be so struck, blocking Shepard's leg with a free arm before aiming a kick of her own at the major's grounded foot. The blow actually shattered Shepard's kinetic barrier, but if the asari expected to knock Shepard off balance she was sorely disappointed as the major gave the huntress a shove to add enough momentum to throw herself back onto both feet. Both barely took any time at all to recover, instead charging back into the melee with renewed vigor.

The slash this time came at a diagonal angle, making it harder to block and then create an opening to follow up. The asari was also taking care not to raise her blade too high, that would have left a wide window of vulnerability for Shepard to exploit. Instead the major had to wait for the slash to descend before deflecting. Shoving the sword aside as best she could, Shepard blasted the asari with the electric shock of her overload. If the huntress had possessed a kinetic barrier before, she did not now, and the charge coursed through the asari. Against a regular opponent, that should have completely immobilized her. Somehow the huntress managed to snarl and keep moving, albeit slightly more slowly. That was all the opening Shepard needed as she moved to deliver a knockout punch-

The major jerked aside and suddenly her helmet's HUD fritzed before shutting down. The reason why was clearly evident as a part of her helmet slid off.

"SHEPARD!"

The major ignored the cry, not that the concern in it was not unwarranted. Without her helmet, she was exposed to the spore-laden air down here, which meant the thorian could potentially enthrall her as well. Perhaps not today and not this very minute, but in the long run it was indeed a concern. Still, as concerns went, for a similar multitude of reasons, it was a manageable once, and so Shepard remained focused on the actual immediate threat, the sword wielding asari huntress.

The strike the huntress had just executed was almost certainly biotic in nature, if the receding glow around her body was any indication. Indeed it reminded the major of the ramming charge she could employ in a limited fashion. If the huntress could use that ability at will, things could get rather dicey. Time to take the gloves off.

 _Augment level one safeguards, disabled._

One moment Shepard was seemingly reeling from the glancing slash. The next she was slamming into the huntress with the full weight of her body and armor. The force would have shattered the spine of any unprotected person. The asari had turned about to execute another biotically charged slash and her own field of energy nullified most of the major's charge even though the huntress was sent sliding back. Her footing remained certain however and she angled for a thrust, but Shepard's assault did not abate. The major slammed her knife down, locking down the asari's sword. The ringing of metal was immediately eclipsed by the boom of her pistol. Each shot from the Carnifex sapped away at the huntress' biotic field, shifting the balance more in Shepard's favor. The asari, or perhaps it was the thorian controlling her, seemed to sense this. With another scream she channeled a massive burst of energy into the sword.

The crack that sounded marked Shepard's knife outright shattering. As the blade sliced at the major's side, she was forced to finally disengage and skipped back in a blue flash. The next moment however she slammed back into the huntress, landing a solid punch into the asari's chest. A gasp died in the huntress' throat as the wind was knocked out of her. The flare of blue light that was just starting to shine was similarly strangled as Shepard slammed her partially broken helmet against the asari's head. Finally the asari staggered back, the blows enough of a shock that her body to end her rampage. Shepard was not taking any chances however and a scream was forced from the huntress as a jolt of electricity washed over her.

The sword fell from the asari's grip, falling to the ground with a clank. Shepard similarly collapsed onto one knee, coughing up splashes of blood as she tore off her helmet.

"Shepard!" Garrus called as he and Ashley hurried over.

"Grab her!" Shepard shouted, pointing at the downed huntress.

Garrus hesitated but a moment before obeying, while Ashley helped pull the major back onto her feet.

"Pull back," Shepard ordered. "Back to the shaft, now!"

"Are you okay ma'am?" Ashley asked worriedly.

"I'll keep," Shepard said, wiping some more blood off her lips. "Fall back to the shaft, now!"

The others began a staggered retreat, trying to stem the tide of creepers starting to pile into the chamber.

"Drones have vented all of their gas ma'am," Tali reported.

"Direct them at the creepers and detonate," Shepard responded, grabbing the asari's sword. If she ended up getting into close combat with the creepers, she would need something to replace her lost knife. "Hopefully that'll slow them down, if even a little."

The cascade of booms that sounded was quickly muffled by the shrieks and cries of more creepers. It seemed a little was indeed right. Turning about, Liara raised her arms and a spherical barrier began growing around her. Picking up on what she was trying to do, Kaidan similarly stopped and reinforced Liara's biotics with his own. With a mighty push, the two sent a wave of gravitic energy rippling at the incoming horde, a wave that bowled over the creepers and turned the charge into a jumble of tangled bodies. At least a few of them would not be getting back up. Alas that there were far more clambering over their fallen fellows still intent on running Shepard and her squad down.

"Too slow!" Wrex said, grabbing the asari huntress from Garrus and tossing her over his own shoulder.

"Gee, thanks Wrex," Garrus remarked, even as he picked up speed himself now that he was no longer so encumbered.

"Leapfrog back!" Shepard ordered, opening fire with her pistol to mark her as the first overwatch.

Once a few meters in front, Ashley turned about and called out. "Clear!"

That was the signal as Shepard started humping it, running past Ashley.

"Clear!"

The sergeant turned tail the moment she heard Kaidan call out, and the lieutenant likewise as Garrus shouted. Bit by bit the squad retreated, with at least one member providing cover fire as the others ran. Bursts of light from biotic or tech attacks were interspersed with the few gas grenades they had left, along with good old gunplay. The din of battle was complemented by a low rumble that sounded almost like the echo of a mighty roar. As if they needed any further proof the thorian was angry.

"Shepard!" Wrex called, having reached the ziplines, which were mercifully still intact.

"Get the huntress out of here!" Shepard shouted back. "She's our top priority!"

With a nod, Wrex strapped himself in and began rising. The krogan was no coward, he was certainly not running from a fight. He was however also a seasoned warrior and understood when achieving the objective took precedence over a good scrap. The others were not far behind anyway, and even as Shepard and Ashley continued pouring fire at the encroaching creepers, Kaidan and Tali were helping strap them in.

"Going up," the lieutenant said.

Holding her fire, Shepard felt her body lurch upward as the zipline began its work. The ascent was a quick one, and her attention shifted to making sure she did not ram her head into an outcropping or other protrusion as they rose. The screams and shrieks from the creepers was also dying down, suggesting they were outpacing the creatures. Hopefully that meant they would-

Liara jerked, causing her form to wobble and sway, but the cause of her sudden motion was the sudden discharge of Shepard's pistol in her direction. A garbled shriek was abruptly cut off as the major's shot nailed the thing in the head, before proceeding to fire three more times to fend off more creepers that were preparing to leap out and ambush them.

"We need to go faster!" Shepard called into her radio. "Speed up the rewind!"

The squad was already being pulled up faster than was probably safe, but the marines up top did not gainsay the major and quickly obeyed.

"Prepare to deploy contingency Charlie immediately once we're topside," Shepard added another order.

That one sent more than the soldiers monitoring the zipline running. Alpha had been Shepard's preferred course of action, where they negotiated some sort of settlement with the thorian. Bravo involved the explosives Ashley and Garrus had hauled down into the tunnels, on the off chance they could have neutralized the immediate threat long enough to find the asari and extract her. Granted Bravo had technically succeeded, but it was starting to look like Charlie would be necessary anyway. This being the case, all non-essential personnel began making for the shuttles presently parked at Zhu's Hope. Back at the ExoGeni safehouse, everyone there hurriedly stopped trying to gather evidence or documentation. Whatever they had already was all there was time to retrieve, as the marines and techs hurried to board their own rides.

No further ambushes greeted Shepard's squad before they emerged topside, though some did need the help of the marines present to free themselves. Traversing that kind of height at that kind of speed in the manner they had was going to cause some disorientation. Shepard was seemingly nonplussed however, disconnecting the line and hopping over to the large warhead parked next to the shaft.

"Sergeant, we ready?" she asked the ordnance technician minding the bomb.

"Ready ma'am," came the response she wanted.

The major was not one to waste time. "Deploy."

The bomb in question was actually a medium yield nuke, in the high kiloton range. Unlike the antiquated fission-based warheads of pre-colonization Earth, this one was a pure fusion warhead, using mass effect fields to create the pressures necessary to induce nuclear fusion. A cleaner weapon that left no fallout, it was still immensely destructive, and hopefully would be enough to shock the thorian sufficiently to render it catatonic, or whatever its biological equivalent was.

Deployment was also a simple enough matter. The bomb was designed to be dropped, and it possessed some degree of maneuvering capability, enough to make sure it would fall true down to the bottom of the shaft. Of course no one was going to sit around to find out if it actually did, the moment the bomb was tipped into the shaft every remaining marine, tech, and otherwise were bolting for their rides. They even managed to all be airborne when the blast, channeled by the shaft, swept out from the hole and flattened everything in the vicinity. It could be rightly assumed a similar degree of devastation was even now unfolding underground, incinerating the thorian's creepers and growths alike. If the creature was screaming out in pain, its cries were well eclipsed by the thunderous roar of the nuke.

* * *

The nurse shined a light into Shepard's eye, noted the reaction, and did the same for the other eye.

"Responses look good," he said. "The rest of your vitals also check out, and your system reads no indication of those spores. Hell of an immune system you've got there, Major."

"One of the perks of being a synchronizer," Shepard said with a shrug.

"I'll bet. Anyway, you've been certified as decontaminated and can return to light duty. You'll need to wait for your internal injuries to fully knit up before you go out into the field again though."

The major nodded. "My thanks, Lieutenant."

Hopping off the bed, Shepard gave a stretch. She was still feeling some aches from the aforementioned injuries. Technically she could have dulled that pain, but that did carry the risk of overextending something without realizing it. Pain was actually a useful indicator of her body's state after all.

The infirmary aboard the Eighth Fleet dreadnaught _Olympus_ was tending to not just the major, it was also handling the quarantine and decontamination of the few survivors of the Feros colony, as well as the examination of what biological material had been retrieved from the surface. Case in point was the scene unfolding beyond the armored window Shepard was standing before now. Reaching over, Shepard pressed the intercom.

"Dr. Chakwas, Dr. T'Soni."

The two looked over from the autopsy they were conducting.

"Major," Chakwas responded over the radio. "I see you've been given a clean bill of health."

"But I'm sure you'll be keeping an eye on me to make sure I obey both spirit and letter of light duty," Shepard said with a smirk, then looked over at the doctor's present handiwork. "So, find anything of interest about our specimen?"

"Plenty," Chakwas said, "though much of it is simply confirming the data ExoGeni already had on the creepers."

The specimen in question was indeed a dead creeper, albeit one that had died from sheer physical trauma instead of being gassed. This one had also been killed by the geth, not by imperial forces, having fallen in the thorian's defense before the Empire was able to evict the synthetic invaders from Zhu's Hope.

"These, things, are an interesting mixture of plant and animal characteristics," Chakwas said. "They don't have anything that we would consider conventional organs, but they have rough analogs. There is no heart, but there is a sort of distributed pulmonary system that pumps what passes for blood throughout the body. And their blood has more in common with water mixed with sugars and minerals than a plasma filled with cells."

"Do they have a brain?" Shepard asked.

"There is a large bundle of nerve cells in their head," Chakwas answered, "but its structure is extremely simple. If I had to guess, it might be more appropriate to call it some sort of psychic transceiver than an actual brain."

"Makes sense if these things are just supposed to be fodder for the thorian," Shepard remarked, then looked over at Liara. "I did not know xenobiology was one of your specialties, Doctor."

"I can only claim a shallow understanding of biology," Liara said, "but I do know my way around a scalpel well enough to lend a hand."

"Hah, if this is what you consider shallow, I'd hate to try and match what you consider a professional qualification," Chakwas said.

Shepard gave a chuckle herself. Liara was if nothing lese quite humble about her manifold talents. Perhaps the asari really did consider her skills to be nothing special, but Shepard suspected she just needed a little push to believe in herself more. Once she did, the major was certain Liara would blossom into a most capable person, even more so than now.

"So there really aren't any significant differences between this one and the ones ExoGeni cut open?" Shepard continued with her inquiries.

"Actually, there are some significant differences," Chakwas said, "even if the basic fundamentals are more or less the same."

The doctor tapped a console on her side and a few images were projected upon the window. They were of autopsies of creepers ExoGeni had recovered, and the differences were immediately evident. While these creepers shared the same humanoid shape, their heads were not the bald roundness of the one laying on in the quarantine ward. This one had a slopped, tricorn like shell running over the top of its head. Shepard frowned. It was distinctly alien, and yet, also familiar somehow.

"What the hell is that?" she wondered aloud.

"A very good question Major," Chakwas said, "and Liara here has a very interesting hypothesis for it."

Shepard looked over at the asari again, whom stepped closer to the window.

"As you already likely suspect, Major," she began, "these creepers seem to possess physical characteristics similar to that of the thorian's thralls. The ones we faced in the tunnels and which the thorian used to try to defend itself against the geth exhibited more human-like phenomes. We also encountered a creeper that displayed asari traits. It would stand to reason then that these creepers exhibit characteristics from thralls the thorian previously absorbed." The archeologist's eyes lit up. "I believe that these might be exhibiting physical traits drawn from the protheans."

Shepard's own eyes widened as she followed the chain of logic that allowed Liara to arrive at this conclusion, or at least this hypothesis.

"You're right Doctor, that is interesting," Shepard said, to both doctors. "Is there any additional proof though? Could this not be some thrall the thorian absorbed during one of the previous colonization efforts?"

"I've run a search to try to match the older creeper's physiology with every known race, Major," Liara said, "and none came closer than a 54% match. There is also other circumstantial evidence to support the hypothesis that this creeper was indeed exhibiting prothean characteristics."

"And how much of that evidence is still under seal right now?" Shepard inquired.

"Well, it's not like I intend to try publishing this very moment," Liara said. "After all, I can probably find some time in the next century or two to get a paper out once we've stopped Saren."

Shepard gave a chuckle at that. More of Liara's humor was leaking through now as the asari grew more comfortable around her crew. That was good. Garrus had already settled into a comfortable tempo in the command chain, while Wrex was wizened and experienced enough to take almost anything in stride. Tali was still somewhat reserved but seeing as that did not affect her overall efficiency Shepard was not going to push her to be any more open than she was comfortable with.

"That'll probably be how long it takes the imperial government to declassify things," Shepard responded. "Of course you could get unlikely and they decide they want to do one of those century after everyone involved is dead."

"That would be slightly inconvenient to my academic career, Major," Liara remarked.

"I'll bet." Shepared looked over at the dead creeper again. "It is rather interesting that we didn't run into any of the prothean creepers, then. Only the human ones."

"It is possible the thorian had already expended those in its prior exertions," Liara suggested. "The ExoGeni researchers did mention the thorian attacking them as a show of force, and the geth undoubtedly accounted for many more."

"Huh. So maybe if it had had more time, the thorian would have started pumping out more asari creepers," Shepard suggested.

"To be honest Major, I'm just as glad it did not have the chance," Liara stated.

"You and me both," Shepard agreed. "Anyway, I'll be returning to the _Normandy._ Keep me apprised if you two find anything relevant to the mission."

"Of course Major," Chakwas acknowledged.

* * *

While the _Normandy_ had spent most of the fleet engagement hiding on the sidelines, the frigate had still expended some munitions in the roles she played. It was very fortunate then that accompanying the battle fleet was a fleet train that could make good on those expenditures.

"We've already replenished our supply of munitions," Pressly stated, "though I had to fight a bit with the quartermasters to get them to pay attention to our priority allocations for the probes and drones. Apparently some of the bean counters think we're burning through those a bit more than a frigate should."

"The _Normandy_ is a reconnaissance frigate," Shepard remarked dryly. "If we're not using drones like there's no tomorrow, we're doing something wrong. What about provisions?"

"Topped up for the levo stuff at least," the lieutenant answered. "Dextro stuff, the fleet train not surprisingly did not have much, if any. Next time we're in Council space, we'll probably want to make a supply run."

"Are Garrus and Tali going to be good till then?"

"We have enough for at least a few more weeks, though they might get a bit sick of the monotony before then."

"Pencil in a supply run at the earliest opportunity, XO," Shepard said. "If two of my crew get stuck on the equivalent of K-rations, I'm putting everyone above them in the chain of command on the same."

"Will do skipper," Pressly assured her. "Incidentally, you might want to check in with Lieutenant Alenko down in the bay. He wanted to have a chat about the Mako."

"Right, probably a good idea, thanks XO."

The matter with Pressly concluded, Shepard headed down to the elevator and rode it to the vehicle bay. When she emerged, she was greeted with the sight of a rather battered looking AFV.

"Yep, she took a beating alright," Shepard said as she walked over.

"Oh hey Major," Kaidan said. "Got a sec?"

"Why I'm here." Shepard crossed her arms. "So, what's the prognosis?"

"The forward armor is cracked in several places. Those'll need outright replacement. Two of the shield emitters are also fried, they were taxed too much, probably from too many concussive impacts too quickly."

The lieutenant was picking his wording very carefully to not pin the blame on Shepard for some of the stuff.

"Uh huh," Shepard responded, letting Kaidan know she knew exactly what he was not saying. "How long to do the refit?"

"Well the good news is the fleet train we're with now has proper machine shops and spares," Kaidan answered. "They could have everything fitted within probably six hours, minus however long it takes us to actually transfer the Mako over to them. The even better news is that the fleet train we're with has a _lot_ of spares of a _lot_ of things."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying they brought extra Makos along?"

"Spare Makos, ma'am," Kaidan corrected. "And yes, there is apparently a difference between spare parts and extra parts."

"The difference between how easy it is to requisition the parts in question?" Shepard suggested.

"Got it in one ma'am," Kaidan said. "Based off of the inventory records, I know the fleet has two platoons' worth of Makos stowed away. The problem however is none of them are part of Fifth Fleet's inventory, meaning it's not as straightforward as just requisitioning one."

Shepard sighed. "And how many hours of red tape are you anticipating having to wade through to get us a new Mako?"

"Optimistically? Twelve hours."

The exasperation was palpable in the sigh that sounded. "Christ, sometimes I swear the bean counters _want_ to suffer some friendly fire. Alright Kaidan, I'm sure you've figured out some way of short-circuiting this, otherwise you wouldn't have even bothered bringing it up."

"You sound very confident of that ma'am."

The major quirked an eyebrow upward. "I'm sorry, are you telling me my second in command is _not_ as competent as I gave him credit for?"

"But you're also usually right ma'am," Kaidan said, returning the slight smirk. "As it happens, I did find a way to work around the requisition requirements. Specifically, I found a way for _you_ to work around them."

"Ah. You want to make it so that the requisition is a Cadre requisition instead of a Fifth Fleet requisition."

"Yes ma'am." Kaidan presented a pad. "If you would please enter your authorization?"

Shepard accepted the tablet and quickly read over the actual paperwork. As much as she trusted Kaidan, she was not going to be derelict in her duty and just sign whatever was handed to her. Once satisfied however she entered her authorization and handed the tablet back to the lieutenant.

"When will we be getting our new Mako?"

"Whenever we can spare a moment to pop down to the planet to pick it up from the marine garrison down there," Kaidan answered.

The temporary marine garrison at that. Time would tell if a more permanent groundside presence would be established or if the risk of enthrallment by whatever was left of the thorian was too great.

"Make sure that we're not leaving anything inside the Mako before we hand it off," Shepard instructed. "Otherwise slot a time with Adams and Pressly when it would be convenient."

"Aye ma'am."

Since she was down here, Shepard walked over to the armory to check in with another member of her team.

"Sergeant."

Ashley turned about. "Ma'am."

"All the equipment checked out from the last deployment?"

The sergeant nodded. "Yes ma'am. All intact weapons have been cleaned, all armor scanned for damage. Any replacements we need are already on their way from the supply train. Even the stuff Wrex is using was handed back in nice and squeaky."

"See, I knew I could count on you to ride herd on the squad," Shepard said, deliberately not following up on the sideways reference to her own last weapon.

Ashley cracked a slight smile at that. "For all the savage barbarian act Wrex puts on, he's a consummate professional as a soldier. He understands the importance of keeping up with your gear's maintenance. Wish I could say the same for a lot of troopers I served with."

"Preaching to the choir there, gunny," Shepard said with a chuckle. "Fortunately we don't have any such layabouts in our squad." She walked over to the workbench. "So, what do you make of our little souvenir?"

To that Ashley let out a low whistle. "I have to give the asari credit, this sword of theirs is as much a work of art as it is a weapon. A spectroscopic scan shows that it has a vanadium core to provide the main body, with fluorite to act as a focusing element for presumably biotic abilities, alloyed together using beryllium."

"Interesting," Shepard said, lifting the sword. "It's much lighter than I would have expected considering the way she cut right through my helmet."

"Lieutenant Alenko came up with a possible explanation for that," Ashley said. "He says that the biotic lensing ability of the sword allows you to increase the weight of it at the moment of the strike, helping add to the momentum."

"Makes sense." Shepard raised an eyebrow at Ashley. "He didn't try testing this shipboard, did he?"

"Umm, we were very, very careful, ma'am."

"I'm sure," Shepard drawled, setting the blade down. "Still, it might prove handy, and I do need a replacement for the knife I lost."

"You're, going to be using it ma'am?" Ashley inquired.

The major nodded. "If we run into another huntress, I want to be ready. A standard combat knife and an omniblade isn't going to be enough." She glanced back at the sergeant. "Unless you think you're up for crossing blades with an asari commando?"

Ashley managed a thin smile. "I think I'd rather pass on that, ma'am."

Shepard chuckled. "I'd rather not as well, but better safe than sorry."

"Yes ma'am." Ashley's eyes flickered. "Umm, ma'am, a question if I may?"

The major turned about, cocking her head aside. "Certainly."

The sergeant took a deep breath. "I was just wondering, ma'am, what the terms of engagement are for when we face Saren's forces. The non-geth ones, I mean."

That elicited a slight shrug. "At present Saren and his organic accomplices are being treated the same as pirates."

"Pirates, ma'am," Ashley repeated, obviously taking a moment to think it over.

"Ah. This about me threatening that krogran merc?"

"Yes ma'am," Ashley confirmed.

"Hmm. And you've never held a shipboard posting, I believe."

"No ma'am," the sergeant said, her tone shifting ever so slightly.

"And considering Eden Prime is one of the core colonies, you've never had a chance to deal with any pirates except those already neutralized and transiting through as prisoners," the major surmised.

"Yes ma'am."

Shepard nodded. "Tell me Sergeant, what is the penalty for piracy under imperial law?"

Ashley's lips thinned. "Death, ma'am."

"And the relevant statutes?"

The sergeant blinked. "Ma'am?"

"C'mon Williams, are you telling me someone as dedicated as you wouldn't know all there is to know about imperial naval code."

In point of fact Ashley did know quite a bit about the naval code, seeing as familiarity with it was a requisite for promotion to senior non-commissioned rank. Seeing as Ashley did not have the benefit of Shepard's augmented photographic memory however, it was hardly surprising it took a few moments for the sergeant to dredge up the specific statutes and codes.

"Imperial naval code 18, chapter 81, subsection 1651.," Ashley began. "Whomsoever commits the crime of piracy as defined by imperial civil law and is afterwards brought or found in the territorial space of the Terran Empire shall be executed."

"Indeed," said Shepard. "The execution of this law is left at the discretion of the ranking judicial authority, military or civilian, that has custody of the suspect. And who would be the ranking authority out in the field?"

"The ranking officer with command authority," Ashley answered. "Which would have been you, ma'am, back on Feros."

Shepard nodded. "Quite. I made the decision to execute the krogan outright instead of attempting to arrest him. Why should be obvious considering the tactical environment we were in." The major's eyes locked onto Ashley's. "Those statutes however are not the ones that permitted me to basically threaten torture on a prisoner."

Ashley blinked, even if that was the original point that precipitated this discussion. Perhaps because the direction of the conversation had seemed like it was headed in that direction, but apparently the major was intending to explain her reasoning by inference instead of directly.

"Here's a snippet of the imperial military code that you're probably not familiar with," Shepard began. "Imperial code title 3, chapter 5, subsection 20."

Ashley felt her eyebrows start rising. The major was referring to the imperial code, not the imperial naval code, meaning she was referring to not just military regulations but the general civil law that governed the Empire.

"Officers and armsmen sworn to the crown may determine that the discharge of their duty requires in times of extreme duress the circumvention of certain legal protections and safeguards. These circumventions must be recorded so that they may be reviewed by the relevant commanding authorities. Should these authorities find that the circumvention was unwarranted by the circumstances of the situation, the responsible officer is subject to the full legal repercussions of their decision."

Ashley pondered the wording there for a few moments. From the sound of it, the major actually could have tortured the krogan if she had deemed it necessary to get actionable intel out of him. At the same time, her actions would have been reviewed after the fact and if she was found to have overstepped her authority, she would have faced criminal charges. Considering that subjecting a person to inhumane torture was grounds for the death penalty, the major was literally risking her life both during and after an engagement every time she made that sort of call. The sort of steely nerve needed for that, Ashley found herself mildly speechless.

"That being said, that statute would not have actually applied here," Shepard continued, catching Ashley by surprise again. "I may have threatened to shoot the krogan if he didn't answer, but if he didn't answer, he wasn't going to get worse than a bullet to the head. Resorting to physical coercion is not a step to take lightly, especially considering how unreliable it is at actually extracting intel."

"I see ma'am," Ashley responded.

And she did. The sergeant also found herself rather glad that Shepard had not been preparing to actually torture the krogan. That would have crossed a line Ashley herself would not have been terribly comfortable with. That the major seemed so cognizant of the nuances of the law and how they applied to that particular situation spoke volumes of just how much experience she had dealing with these kinds of situations, experience that Ashley herself lacked.

"Thank you for taking the time to explain all that to me, ma'am," Ashley said.

"No problem Williams," Shepard responded. "And you're not the first one to ask me about it."

At Ashley's quizzical look the major, Shepard gave a snort.

"Garrus also wanted to understand what my rationale at the time was. He of course came at it from the opposite direction, of why I didn't press harder for more intel."

"I see, ma'am," Ashley said again, wondering how this impacted her opinion of the turian detective.

Despite herself, she really was coming to like Garrus due to his competency and general professionalism. That he was prepared to go the length sometimes did not really bother Ashley that much, at least with respect to pirates. And yet, to apply that against all criminals did feel like a step too far.

"What did you tell him, ma'am? If you're willing to share, of course."

Shepard shrugged. "I reminded him of Saren. He got the hint pretty quick, Garrus is a rather smart cookie."

To that Ashley cracked a playful smirk. The sergeant found herself agreeing with that assessment as well. Before she could say something however something soundless diverted the major's attention. Ashley quickly surmised that she was receiving a message on her private channel.

"Excuse me Sergeant," Shepard said. "It seems a matter has arisen that I need to take care of."

"Aye ma'am. And, thanks again."

"Anytime Gunny," Shepard said.

The smile Shepard flashed disappeared quickly as she headed for the elevator. The asari huntress was awake. It was time to find some answers.

End of Chapter 18

Bugger, I went and reworked the chapter again and ended up extending it to over 8K words. That was really not my intent. Well whatever.

Shepard might be a little nuke happy. Then again, nukes are pretty handy weapons against the sort of threats she has to deal with, and may even be on the low end of what's necessary.

So, the sensor suite in her armor plus her connection with an AI means that it is extraordinarily difficult to ambush Shepard. And if she has _Normandy_ in overwatch over her position, difficult starts becoming impossible. That means a lot of times Shepard will be able to solve lots of problems herself. That also means I have to make her enemies more, creative, if they want to stand a chance of actually beating her.

Engaging a huntress in melee combat is an extremely risky endeavor and an un-augmented human is almost certainly going to get their ass handed to them. Shepard was definitely being pressured, and it was as much luck as skill that saw her emerge victorious. At least she got a nice trophy out of it.

Quite a few people are on the right track as far as identifying the coat of arms on Shepard's shoulder goes. The task is arguably made more difficult because the design isn't quite as accurate as I would have liked, but I'm not going to waste the artist's time asking her to go back and fix it at this point. I have other work I want her to do and having her actually completely recreate the design would be, expensive. The two gold bolts sticking into the back of the symbol is actually a holdover from a prior iteration wherein the artist misunderstood where I wanted something to go, but it looks fine so it was left in place. I invite all of you to continue speculating on the actual details and sharing them publicly in the reviews, if only so that lets all readers compare their notes. We are not yet at a point where the Terran Empire's history will be revealed yet, it is going to be a somewhat slow dribble of information as the story unfolds. I will offer one other hint however, as a reward for everyone's astute guesses so far. You can all be certain that my choice of this hint is very, very deliberate in a lot of ways. Plantagenet.

Incidentally, I also commissioned a drawing of Kallen Stadtfeld-Kouzuki from the same artist. You can check it out on my deviantart account alongside the Shepard image. Sariyaa really does do spectacular work, and the improvement in her skills is actually noticeable from some of her earlier works.


	20. Chapter 19

_Upon discovery of the Terran Empire's military might, the Citadel Council sought to harness and even constrain this strength by inviting the Empire to join as a client state. When such overtures were eventually rebuffed, the Turian Hierarchy embarked upon an increased military buildup to create a better counteract the Empire's strength. This set off a small arms race as both polities proceeded to construct many new dreadnaughts, and the increased turian total saw the numbers allowed the other Citadel races similarly rise. Not all the other client states took advantage of the increased quota due to the expenses involved however, and overall the turians continued to represent the largest contingent of the Council's available forces. Indeed the proportion of this representation would actually increase, granting the turian representative to the Council increased sway over its decisions. By the time of_ Sovereign's _reemergence, Councilor Sparatus Decicas had made ample use of this sway to advance turian interests. When the Empire's increasing assertiveness in the hunt for Saren provided an opportunity for the other councilors to counterbalance Sparatus, the turian wasted little time and effort trying to undermine humanity's efforts, and those of one Major Evangeline Shepard._

 _-Ashes of Empire: The Reaper War_

Chapter 19

Nulla dies umquam memori vos eximet aevo

"So what do we know so far?" Shepard asked as she looked through the observation window into the quarantine ward.

The green skinned asari on the other end was lying awake on the bed, her arms secured to the frame with sturdy restraints. Two armed guards also stood at the ready to neutralize her if she tried anything with her biotics, and then there were the other active and passive defense systems rigged inside. She would not be leaving that room without permission, not alive at least.

"Her name is Shiala," Chakwas answered, "and she claims to have been one of Matriarch Benezia's huntresses." The doctor looked over at Shepard. "She also insisted on speaking with you directly, said she would explain everything there is to explain about Saren and Benezia, but only to you first."

"She asked for me by name?" Shepard queried, her own gaze still on the asari.

"Yes, Major."

The major took a moment to ponder the implications of that. Not that they needed it, but between this and the increased bounty on her head it was further confirmation that Saren was aware of her personally. The reason for such direct interest remained as yet unclear, but that was probably one of the things Shiala would be able to shed light on.

"I'm going in," Shepard said. "I'll be communicating via a private channel to this room. If any of you hear something of note that I don't catch, let me know."

"Understood, Major," Garrus said for all of them.

Shepard walked out of the observation room and made her way into the secured ward. Shiala did not try to rise to look about when the door opened, but the moment Shepard came into view the huntress locked her eyes upon the major.

"Major Shepard," the asari greeted.

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Have we met before, Ms. T'Meya?"

"No," Shiala said with a shake of her head, "but after Eden Prime, all of us were made to memorize your face."

Shepard took a seat next to the bed. "I presume you mean yourself and the other huntresses."

Shiala nodded. "Yes. You accessed the beacon, and in so doing became a threat to Saren's plans."

"And are you prepared to share those plans with me?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, Major," Shiala said.

Shepard cocked her head aside. Could it really be this easy?

"What do you want in exchange for your cooperation?"

"That you stop him," Shiala answered immediately.

That elicited a confused frown. Arguably Shepard was already going to do that anyway, so one would have presumed the huntress would have asked for clemency or mercy. That she did not, portended something potentially extremely unpleasant.

"You consider what Saren intends to be that dangerous?"

"Dangerous?" Shiala let out a weak laugh even as her eyes hardened. "Major, I assure you, whatever it is that you think Saren is doing, it pales in comparison to what will happen if he succeeds."

Shepard had hoped that the rescued huntress would become a useful source of intel. It seemed those hopes might well be overly met.

"Alright, then why don't you tell me what would happen if he succeeds," Shepard said.

"The extinction of all spacefaring life in the galaxy."

With her discrete channel into the observation room, Shepard could hear a gasp sounding from Liara. Seeing as this was an obvious reference to the cycles of extinction the archeologist had mentioned previously, her response was expected. The major herself maintained a stoic composure however.

"How."

If Shiala was at all impressed by Shepard's composure, the huntress did not show it. She simply answered the question.

"You recall the dreadnaught that participated in the Eden Prime attack."

With one of her own.

Shepard nodded. "We've been assuming it's a prothean derelict that Saren found and was able to get running again."

"Prothean?" Shiala shook her head. "Oh no Major, Sovereign isn't prothean. It's the cause for their extinction."

The major's head dipped slightly. "Sovereign."

"It's what Saren calls it," Shiala said. "The dreadnaught. The Reaper."

A slight pressure started building in Shepard's head. A familiar pressure. The major pressed a hand against the side of her head even as she issued discrete instructions to Artemis and the others. The last thing they needed right now was a marine overreacting and shooting Shiala because something happened to Shepard.

"The Reaper," she repeated again.

"Yes," Shiala said softly. "They're a race of synthetic intelligence, whose bodies are dreadnaughts similar to the one you have already encountered. They reap the races of the galaxy in a cyclical pattern, approximately every fifty thousand years. Once the process is complete, they retreat and remain hidden, leaving one of their own behind to check the progress of the next wave of spacefaring races. And when whatever criteria they use has been met, this vanguard signals the others to begin the cycle anew."

"And this vanguard is Sovereign," Shepard said.

"Yes," Shiala said.

Bits and pieces of imagery were now flashing in her head, some relating to that which she had witnessed before, but new ones were mixed within. The dreadnaught. Or dreadnaughts.

"How many Reapers are there?" Shepard asked.

To that the huntress shook her head. "I do not know. Enough to swarm the entire galaxy, but beyond that I do not know."

Even as she tried to grasp the fleeting imagery, Shepard's mind raced as she considered the implications. A single dreadnaught had proven a match for an entire battle squadron. Even a meager handful would potentially outgun the entire Imperial Terran Navy. If Shiala was not being metaphorical about swarming the galaxy, then even the combined navies of every spacefaring race would fall short in matching the Reapers in number, never mind firepower. Shepard's jaw tightened as she struggled to maintain her focus on the here and now while simultaneously not letting the visions slip away.

"What do the Reapers want."

"I don't know," Shiala answered. "Despite the connection I possessed, I could not understand Sovereign's thoughts. All I felt was a dark, cold, impulse."

The major frowned. "Connection? What connection?"

"Sovereign possesses an ability to indoctrinate those that are within its presence for too long," Shiala said. "We become its thralls, losing the ability to act or even really think for ourselves. I, all of us, including Matriarch Benezia, we thought we were strong enough to resist." The asari began sobbing. "We were wrong. We were so, so wrong."

Despite the visible horror on Liara's face, Shepard could also pick up a slight hint of relief in the possibility that perhaps Benezia was not entirely responsible for her actions. While Shepard did not want to hurt her squad mate, she still needed the full truth.

"Is that why Benezia is helping Saren?"

"The matriarch, she thought she could temper Saren's rage," Shiala said. "She thought she could guide him in using his powers in a less destructive fashion. But knowing the risk, she gave all of us a choice whether to follow her down this path. Only a few of us felt the danger was too great. The rest of us, oh what fools we were."

The asari's tears were not just for herself but also for her mentor and her friends.

"So you succumbed to Sovereign's indoctrination?" Shepard asked.

More flashes. This time of an odd-looking insectoid with a long craning neck and a pair of bulbous eyes. A familiar looking insectoid, for that matter. One of the keepers from the Citadel.

"Yes," Shiala said.

"But if so, is not everything you've said suspect?" the major pointed out. "If you were truly indoctrinated, would you be revealing anything actually useful?"

Shiala gave a dry, humorless chuckle at that. "I am certain your Empire has a variety of means to verify the veracity of my words, Major. I even consent to them. For what I have done, that is the least I deserve."

True enough the Empire did have a few options, but if Shiala was genuinely cooperative there would be no need to apply them. That there however was the rub.

"You did not answer my actual question," Shepard said.

"No, I did not," Shiala agreed. "And the answer, Major, is that while I had been indoctrinated, I am now free of Sovereign's control. A freedom that I was granted because of _your_ actions."

An eyebrow rose. "My actions."

Shiala nodded. "You saved me from the Thorian. In so doing, you also saved me from Sovereign."

The eyebrows creased into a frown as Shepard's mind worked through the implications. "The Thorian's enthrallment. It, broke the indoctrination you were under."

Another nod, the huntress looking impressed at Shepard's deduction. "Yes. And then you freed me from the Thorian. My mind is my own again, after so long."

The gratitude for that returned freedom, combined with her guilt over helping possibly bring about the extinction of all spacefaring life in the galaxy, was almost certainly why she was so eager to cooperate. There were still gaps in her story however, which needed filling before the provided intel could be considered solid enough to be actionable.

"If you don't know what the Reapers want, do you at least know what Sovereign's objective is?" Shepard asked. "Why he and Saren attacked Eden Prime, why this hunting around for prothean information."

Shiala's expression tightened. "Sovereign, recall that he is the vanguard of the cycle. He is the one that triggers it anew. But this time, for some reason, when he attempted to do so, he found himself unable to. Sovereign, and Saren, suspect that the protheans did, something, to impede the Reapers' grand design. Exactly what, I do not know. But to undo it, that is what Sovereign seeks."

"And what Saren also seeks," Shepard said grimly.

The huntress nodded. "Yes. The protheans, they added safeguards to their technology, to avoid a synthetic intelligence from accessing it. Sovereign needed a biological thrall to unravel the puzzle, and Saren, with all the resources of a Spectre, makes for the perfect pawn."

That actually explained a few things, like how Artemis was unable to get any data despite being synchronized with Shepard. Indeed it might also be why the beacon had reacted so, energetically, to Shepard's attempt to interact with it. That was probably going to come back and bite her in the ass once the politicos got ahold of that tidbit.

"That was why he attacked Eden Prime?"

"Yes," Shiala nodded. "The beacon there held part of the answer."

"And has he found the rest?" Shepard asked.

"He might well have," Shiala said softly, "for he acquired perhaps the last piece on Feros."

Shepard considered that for a moment. "One of the enthralled colonists told us you were given to the Thorian in trade. This piece is what Saren received in turn?"

"Yes," Shiala said again. "Major, you accessed the beacon on Eden Prime as well, did you not?"

This time it was Shepard's turn to nod. No reason to hide that, it was not as if the huntress would be going anywhere soon.

"Have you been able to make any sense of the beacon's message?"

Slowly the major shook her head. "You're saying Saren has the same problem."

"Had," Shiala corrected, the tense apparently getting through the translator. "The message in the beacon was designed to be viewed by a prothean mind, or rather a prothean mindset. A human or turian simply does not possess the, thought process, necessary to comprehend it. You cannot think as a prothean after all."

"But the Thorian could?" Shepard said, putting more pieces together.

"In a manner," Shiala responded, again visibly impressed by Shepard's chain of thought. "The Thorian has been around for a very long time, Major. Indeed, it has lived through multiple cycles. It was also active during the time of the protheans, and claimed many of them as its thralls."

That made sense, and lent further credence to Liara's hypothesis that some of the creepers they encountered were based off of the protheans. The good doctor would have a hell of a paper to publish once this was all over, and once classification levels permitted it of course.

"The mental connection that is established between the Thorian and its thralls allows it to listen to our thoughts, to even see into our memories," Shiala said. "It did this to the protheans it absorbed, and so came to possess a, cipher, into how they think."

Shepard frowned slightly at that. Cipher was an odd linguistic choice on the part of the translation software, but it was probably grappling with a less than straightforward rendition of whatever Shiala was trying to explain.

"Even if the Thorian possessed this cipher, how could Saren hope to receive it?" Shepard asked.

Shiala cocked her head aside. "What do you know about the asari ability to meld with the minds of others?"

"Very little," Shepard said slowly, though her thoughts once again raced ahead. "I see. So Saren gave you to the Thorian, allowing you to connect with its mind and receive the cipher, and he in turn received it from you when you melded with him after being bond to the Thorian."

The huntress nodded. "Your reputation is well deserved, Major. You are a formidable warrior in both body and mind. Qualities that even the best huntress would envy."

Shepard dipped her head slightly to acknowledge the compliment. That was about all the pleasantry she was prepared to indulge Shiala on, and fortunately the huntress herself got back to business without further prompting.

"You are also mostly correct," Shiala continued. "I did indeed receive the cipher from the Thorian, but I did not share it with Saren directly. Instead I melded with another of my sisters, and it was she whom passed the cipher on to Saren."

The major's eyes narrowed. "Why."

"Likely because Saren was already preparing to betray the Thorian," Shiala answered, "and did not want any hint of his intentions to be felt by me through a joining."

That made sense, and Shepard was hardly surprised. The former Spectre was obviously one that believed in tying up loose ends.

"Despite my liberation from the Thorian's control," Shiala went on, "I still retain the cipher."

Shepard could hear sharp, audible inhales of breath in the observation room over her secured channel.

"I offer it to you, in the hope that it will help you make sense of whatever you received from the beacon, and thus also help you stop Saren."

Shepard regarded Shiala intently, even as she noted Liara's firm, almost excited urgings to accept. If Shiala was telling the truth, about the Reapers, about this cipher, it became all the more urgent they unravel whatever message the protheans had left behind, whatever secret lay at their last, final act of defiance against the Reapers. And that there was the rub, if the huntress was telling the truth. There were multiple claims that were extraordinary, even fantastical, in their scale and scope, not least the existence of the Reapers themselves. True there may exist archeological evidence for a cyclical pattern of mass extinctions, but for them to be caused by a race of sentient genocidal AIs sounded straight out of some bad horror/sci-fi vid. But the proof might actually exist, locked up in Shepard's head, and Shiala was offering the key, at a price.

"You said Saren had you deliver the cipher to another huntress, to avoid you detecting his intention to betray the Thorian," Shepard noted. "That means that the act of melding will allow you to, see, your partner's thoughts. My thoughts, if I accept your offer."

"You are concerned I might learn of some imperial secret," Shiala surmised, apparently a bit more aware of the nuances of military classification than Liara.

Shepard nodded. "If I accept your offer, at best, you will remain in imperial custody for a very long time."

Shiala cracked a wry smile. "You freed my mind, Major. The loss of my physical freedom is a small, small price to pay."

The huntress really meant it to, at least as far as Shepard's sensors and Artemis' analysis could determine. Belief was of course not the true measure of something's validity, but neither did it automatically disqualify a position. The decision itself however was not one that needed to be made in haste.

"I will confer with my superiors on this matter," Shepard finally answered, "and make whatever preparations are deemed necessary."

Shiala nodded in understanding. "I am certain you understand the gravity of the situation, Major, so I will not urge you to make haste. I will instead simply await your decision."

* * *

"Permission to speak freely, ma'am?"

Heads turned in Ashley's direction but the sergeant did not let the attention faze her in the least. The major had just finished explaining to her squad everything Shiala had said and they were just getting to the part where she would ask for opinions. That was not the same as asking for recommendations however, and it would be interesting to see which Ashley was preemptively offering.

"Granted," Shepard acquiesced.

"I'm not going to try to talk you out of whatever decision you make ma'am," Ashley said respectfully and frankly, "you're the CO and that's your call. But if you do decide to take up this huntress on her, offer, I recommend you at least let someone else go first to make sure this isn't some sort of trap. And seeing as I'm probably the most expendable member of the squad, I volunteer to be that someone."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. The concern Ashley raised was certainly legitimate. Her own self-assessment, slightly less so.

"Are you now," the major said dryly.

Ashley shrugged. "Let's put it this way, ma'am. I'm not the one with contacts in the Terminus Systems or Council space, and I'm certainly not some expert on the protheans or the geth. I'm just a marine, and between me and the LT, you'd have a much easier time wrangling a replacement sergeant than a biotic sentinel."

"Well when you put it that way, there is certainly a relative ordering in the squad," Shepard started lightly, then her eyes hardened. "But so long as you are part of my command, you are _never_ to consider yourself expendable. Is that understood, Sergeant?"

"Yes ma'am," Ashley responded promptly.

"Good." The major looked over at Liara. "That being said, what can you tell us about the melding practice, Liara? What are the risks involved?"

Liara's lips thinned. "Melding is a very natural act for an asari to perform, Major. To us, there are few inherent risks."

"But few does not equate none," Shepard pointed out.

The asari nodded. "That is true enough. I have heard of some matriarchs possessed of immense psychic strength being able to, impose, themselves upon the minds of those they meld with. Shiala is however still a maiden, much as myself. She would not possess the sort of mental fortitude necessary to perform such an, intrusion."

"And we're also certain she's not an Ardat-Yakshi?" Shepard asked.

Liara blinked rapidly several times at that. "You've, heard of them, Major?"

"I've been having Artemis trawl intelligence reports on asari melding since you first made your offer," Shepard responded. "I wanted to make sure I had all the facts, on the off chance we might need to do it."

"I see," Liara said with a nod. "I should have expected such thoroughness from you, Major. And no, Shiala is most certainly not an Ardat-Yakshi. Were she, she could not have passed the cipher onto her fellow huntress in the first place. Melding with an Ardat-Yakshi is automatically and unequivocally lethal."

"Damn," Kaidan muttered.

It seemed Shepard was the only one to have performed such due diligence. Then again, she was the senior officer so that was her job.

"Good to know," Shepard said a bit more glibly, then to Ashley. "Still interested in volunteering, Gunny?"

"Well I can't very well back out now, ma'am," Ashley said with a smirk. "Besides, I still owe you one from Eden Prime."

"I'll make sure the records note you actually volunteered instead of being voluntold," Shepard responded with one of her own.

Chuckles sounded all around at that one. It seemed being voluntold was another one of those shared cross-species experiences.

"Shiala's offer aside, there is the matter of her wider claim about the Reapers," Shepard continued. And sighed. "I am _not_ looking forward to explaining that one to the brass."

"Do you believe her, Shepard?" Garrus asked, obviously sharing in the major's lack of eagerness in broaching the subject with his own superiors.

"I believe she's telling the truth as far as she knows it," Shepard responded. "And everything that she has thus far told us is internally consistent. Consistency however is not the same thing as truth. We also have a problem where we can't actually verify some of the actual major claims, like the existence of the Reapers."

"But what of Sovereign itself?" Liara put in. "Does not the existence of the dreadnaught lend some credence to Shiala's claim?"

"Only if Sovereign really is a Reaper," Shepard said, "and the only way we'd be able to confirm that is if we took it down. To do that though, we'd have to find it and Saren."

"Do we actually need to corroborate Shiala's claims completely though?" Garrus asked.

Shepard cocked her head aside. "What do you mean, Vakarian?"

"Shiala may be completely truthful in everything she has told us. Spirits, she might even be telling the truth about these Reapers. But broadly speaking, does the existence of the Reapers matter much in what next step we take in our own investigation? If Shiala can point us to Saren's location, or to the location of his main base of operations, we'd go after it regardless of all the other stuff, no?"

The major nodded. "A point. And hopefully once ONI finishes debriefing her we'll have actionable intel to pursue. In the meantime though, we should still at least see how far we can push this Reaper story of hers. And from the sound of it, I might actually need to get this cipher of hers, assuming it exists of course."

Liara shifted slightly, a motion that Shepard caught in the corner of her eye.

"Did you have something to add, Dr. T'Soni?"

"Umm, well, I would actually request that I be the one to perform the meld with Shiala," Liara said. "Sergeant Williams' assessment of my relative worth notwithstanding, I am probably the most suited to actually resisting any untoward intentions on Shiala's part, were she to have them."

"You sure this isn't just because you want this cipher yourself?" Shepard said with a slight quirk of her lips.

"Well, I cannot claim a complete lack of temptation. I suppose we can chalk it down to a, bonus?"

Chuckles sounded at that. At least Liara was being honest about it.

"There is also an additional advantage to me performing the meld," Liara continued. "While Sergeant Williams might, trigger, some sort of latent attempt at harm, if Shiala is being actively duplicitous, as an asari, I am better suited to trying to sense Shiala's emotions and thus detect any such deceit."

"Sounds reasonable enough," Shepard agreed. "Confer with Dr. Chakwas about what sort of safeguards and precautions are possible or advisable and set a time to perform the meld."

"Yes, Major."

"In the meantime, Vakarian, you and I will need to figure out how to report this development without sounding like complete crackpots-"

The major stopped mid-statement, eliciting curious looks from her squad. It was pretty obvious she was listening in on some secured channel, but they would need to wait for her to share with them what the matter was about, if she elected to do so of course.

"What the fuck?"

That Shepard was audibly reacting to whatever was being said to her indicated it was a rather serious matter. Or at least an extremely surprising one. The way the major's face shifted, it was probably both.

"Hold off on that report, Vakarian," Shepard finally said. "There's just been another development."

"Oh? This ought to be good."

"That's one way of putting it." Shepard's lips thinned. "Shiala has just told us where all the rachni have been coming from."

* * *

"Noveria. Somehow I'm not surprised." Admiral Kahoku's projection grimaced. "Actually, I take that back. I'm not surprised that Noveria's the source of this upsurge of rachni, but I am surprised that Saren is somehow involved."

Shepard nodded in understanding. The planet Noveria was notorious its laissez-faire approach to corporate governance. The place was not lawless, but the laws that did exist tended to be about protecting the corporations that called the world home from liability for their actions than in restraining them from conducting dubious, even dangerous activities. Plenty of ill rumors swirled around about what happened in Noveria's sealed hot labs and isolated research outposts. That someone might have found a way to bring back the rachni on Noveria and then manage to lose a bunch of the creatures was surprising only in the scale of the cockup, the cockup itself was par for the course. That this someone was Saren, that was where things got interesting.

"According to the debrief Saren is attempting to breed these rachni to use as shock troops," Colonel Ryder said on the same channel. "Do we know by what means he is doing this? Or against whom he intends to deploy them against?"

"Pretty much anyone that got in his way, sir," Shepard answered. "That could have as easily been Council forces as the Empire. As for the how, Shiala doesn't know. Might be Saren stumbled upon some nest with unhatched eggs, but at this point it's all speculation." She cocked her head aside. "Has a decision been made on how the Empire will respond, sirs?"

In other words, was Noveria about to get a visit from an imperial battlefleet. Resorting to the hammer like that might seem excessive, but considering the stakes involved trying to resolve it via diplomatic channels would almost certainly take too long. Still, there were other measures of force beyond a hammer that could be employed. A well-placed knife might work just as well in this case.

"Not as yet," Kahoku said. "The Empire's naval assets are stretched thin right now, what with the need to secure the core systems against further geth attack. A taskforce could be peeled off to deal with Noveria, but that is not a decision to make lightly, especially not without an indication of how the Council will react."

Shepard dipped her head. Diplomacy might be slow, but its consequences could still be sticky.

"There is also the fact that the Council already has agents deployed to Noveria," Alec added.

That caused Shepard to regard her superior quizzically. "Oh?"

"Executor Pallin has been, doing his best to keep us apprised of the Council's own progress in the investigation," Alec said. "Little in the way of detail, but enough information so that we don't end up tripping over each other's feet. One such piece is that the Council dispatched one of their Spectres to investigate Noveria."

"I see," Shepard said thoughtfully. "I'll hit up Garrus, see if he can work the channels to see what Pallin can tell him."

Alec nodded. While anything that Pallin told Garrus was liable to be passed onto Shepard and thus the Empire, that was still one step removed from Pallin himself divulging privileged information, which would hopefully be enough to insulate the executor from any blowback.

"In the meantime, the _Normandy_ should probably at least be in the local cluster in case your services are required," Kahoku suggested.

And it really was a suggestion. Had it been an order, Alec would have been the one issuing it. Shepard thus simply nodded.

"We'll head out once the matter with Shiala is resolved," she said.

To that the colonel's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, but he did not say anything aloud. Of the two senior officers present, only Alec had been provided a summary of Shiala's debrief that included the claims about the Reapers. That he elected not to say anything even oblique was an indication that he was prepared to trust Shepard's judgment on how to proceed, for now at least.

"If that will be all then, sirs?" Shepard said.

Alec and Kahoku both nodded.

"Keep at it, Major," the colonel said. "You've already made far more progress in your investigation than we could have hoped for. I trust you will make equal progress henceforth."

With that dismissal Shepard closed the channel and walked out of the _Normandy's_ communications room. In there alone, the chamber was actually quite spacious, which might have seemed odd considering the space constraints aboard a tiny frigate like hers. What most people did not realize was all that space was because of all the security hardening that went into making the _Normandy_ capable of plugging into the Empire's Vermillion-level secured communications network in real-time. The last call the major had conducted did not quite warrant such a degree of security, but it was still a useful resource to have on hand.

"Dr. Chakwas," Shepard said over the comms. "Are preparations complete?"

"Yes Major," Chakwas responded.

"Good, I'll be over momentarily."

More than a few moments passed as Shepard made the hop over to the dreadnaught in which Shiala was ensconced. Liara, Garrus, and Ashley were already waiting, their own preparations complete. The final decision was to have Liara serve as the canary and meld with Shiala first. Once the archeologist confirmed the huntress did not intend anything untoward, Shepard would then meld with her. There would not be a direct part for Ashley to play, besides standing there with a gun ready in case Shiala did try something.

The huntress herself was now allowed a slightly greater measure of freedom, insomuch as she was no longer chained to her bed. She would still not be leaving the secured ward without the Empire's permission, but considering her body was still on the mend it was not like Shiala could really do that under her own power anyway. Shepard had not been gentle when she neutralized the huntress during their encounter down on Feros. Even so, Shiala seemed to bear Shepard no ill-will. Indeed the asari continued to exhibit a great deal of gratitude to the major, both directly and indirectly.

"Major."

Case in point, Shiala was the first to greet Shepard as she entered. For some reason Liara seemed a bit piqued by that, while Chakwas and Ashley watched with no small measure of amusement. Garrus was probably the only one oblivious to the subtext, for now at least.

"Ms. T'Meya," Shepard responded, courteously but professionally, then to the others. "We ready?"

"Yes, Major," Liara spoke up, positioning herself in front of Shiala and between the huntress and Shepard.

The major did not pay the motion any mind, instead finding a good spot to watch with one hand on her pistol. After sneaking one last peek at Shepard, Shiala drew closer to Liara and blinked. Pitch black now obscured her blue pupils.

"Embrace eternity."

Liara stiffened, and for several long moments the two asari were stock still in their respective postures. And then they relaxed, Liara blinking a few times while Shiala let out a long sigh. After giving the archeologist a few moments to gather herself, Shepard gave her a verbal prod.

"Liara?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Liara said quickly, though she was not quite able to take her eyes off the huntress.

Shiala gave a gentle smile, and then a squeeze of the other asari's arm. Liara did not pull away, instead meeting Shiala's gave before taking a deep breath herself and nodding. Finally she glanced over at Shepard.

"I have the cipher. You may proceed as well, Major."

"Alrighty then," Shepard said, handing Garrus her pistol. "Artemis, disengage neural defenses. Authorization Shepard, Evangeline, authentication 1237-Zulu-Foxtrot-Bravo."

That elicited a few curious looks from the others, but Shepard paid them no mind as she stepped before Shiala. The huntress' expression shifted as she attempted a comforting smile.

"Relax, Major," Shiala said. "I understand your caution, but if you remain so on guard the melding process will be made more difficult."

Shepard shrugged at that. "I somehow doubt I can just will away an instinctive reaction, Ms. T'Meya."

"No, I suppose not," Shiala agreed. "Then, let us begin." Her eyes turned black once more. "Embrace eternity."

For a moment all Shepard saw was the blackness of Shiala's eyes. And then something, everything, flooded her vision, her thoughts. She could feel the asari's breaths, her own breaths. She could sense their hearts starting to beat as one. Things were rushing by so fast the major's mind struggled to keep up. Here, a fragment of her running through the fields chasing after John. There, a blue hand picking away at some sort of dish. All of it coming at her, too fast, too fast. Shepard tried to get a grip on it all, to avoid drowning under the tidal wave of thoughts and memories.

"It's your choice, Jane. Whatever you decide, Daddy will support you."

"It's _not_ her choice. My God Victor, do you have any idea what you're saying!?"

Shepard jerked back, mentally and perhaps even physically, she could not be certain. Her senses were too overlapped, she could barely tell where her own body ended and Shiala's started.

"You can't just tell her no, she's a bright girl. She has her own beliefs, her own dreams, Hannah."

"She can find new dreams, but she _cannot_ just go and find new beliefs. No, I forbid it."

The major felt a welling rage start building up within her. A rage that she thought had been quelled long ago. Try as she might however, she could not suppress it now.

"Jane, do you really want this?"

Shepard watched as her vision bobbed up and down, her father bent down to be level with her shortened form.

"Uh huh."

"Your mother thinks it's all a mistake," Victor's voice sounded. "She thinks that you'll be endangering your soul."

"AIs aren't demons, Daddy. They're people, just like you and me. I'm not afraid of them."

Victor chuckled, a hand reaching over to give Jane's hair a tussle. "No, you wouldn't be. But, there are bad people just as there are good people, Jane. And there will be bad AI just as there are good AI."

"But Hera is a good AI!" an insistent voice sounded. "She's really kind and always tries her best to teach me things! Even when I don't get things! She never tells me I need to wait, or that I'll understand when I'm older."

That last bit held just a hint of petulance, as if it was an excuse the young Evangeline had had to suffer one time too many. Victor chuckled.

"Well, I suppose we should be thankful Hera is more patient than the namesake she's of. Alright, I'll try talking with Mommy again."

"Thank you, Daddy!"

A pair of tiny hands reached out to embrace her father.

"Anything for you, Jane."

It was not just anger taking hold of her now, but also grief. The mixture of pained emotions tore at her, threatening to overcome her steely nerve.

 _Major!_

A clear, bright voice sounded, cutting through the turbulent swirl of emotions.

 _Focus on me!_

A pair of blue hands reached out, picking her up. Shepard found herself looking at an asari, but not one she recognized. No, she did recognize her. It was her mother.

"I wanna be a justicar when I grow up!" Shepard heard her voice shout.

"A justicar hmm?" her mother said indulgently. "Not just any old huntress?"

"No!"

A gruff chuckle sounded, and a turian appeared in Shepard's shifting vision.

"If that's what you set your mind to, Shia, I'm sure you can be anything you want," the turian, her father, encouraged her.

"Oh you, you spoil her too much."

"What can I say? We've got a beautiful, brave little daughter here."

"I suppose we do at that."

Her sight blurred, and when her vision sharpened once more Shepard was still looking at the turian and asari couple. The former however was looking considerably more weathered.

"You be careful out there, you hear?" the turian said. "It's a big galaxy, lots of things to see. But it's not always a safe galaxy."

"I'll be fine Dad," Shepard heard her voice, no, Shiala's voice, say. "I'm not a little girl anymore."

Her, Shiala's mother, smiled warmly. "No, you're not a little girl anymore. But you still have plenty of growing left. I can remember a time when I too couldn't wait to see the wonders the galaxy has to offer. It's only right that you have the same chance I did. But you'll always have a home back here, Shia. Never forget that."

"I won't." The viewpoint shifted again as Shiala drew her parents into a hug. "I love you both."

And they loved her back. The warmth of the love exuded, by not just this single moment but countless others that seemed to overlap with one other in Shepard's mind. They dulled the fury burning away deep within her own thoughts. Dulled, but not completely extinguish, for something else was fanning that fury. Something else was reverberating with it.

A tonal drone sounded. Somehow, Shepard could not tell how, she knew what that sound was. It was a Reaper. That singular thought swept away the sight of Shiala's smiling parents, swept away the visage of her own parents arguing and screaming. It swept away the memories of her pain wracked body in the hospital, of the pride she felt upon graduating from the academy, and of the grief that engulfed her at Torfan.

All of that was replaced with a singular emotion, a cold, smoldering anger as flames engulfed the galaxy, engulfed the Empire, her Empire, and spelt the extinction of the prothean race at the hands of the Reapers. World after world, city after city, one by one her people fell. Entire planets became little more than mass graves, charnel houses of bodies left to rot because no one remained that cared to bury them.

On and on, the dying never stopped. Not until every world of the once mighty Prothean Empire had been reduced to ash. But how could this be? How could the greatest, most powerful polity in the known galaxy be swept away so easily? How could the unity that bound them, bound her people, be broken so effortlessly? What was the secret to the Reaper's success? Why had every effort at stemming the tide proven so futile? Why had the mighty fleets been picked off one by one, the armies lured into trap after trap? How could the Reapers have so perfectly understood us, better than we understood ourselves? There was an answer. An answer to the cycle itself. And that answer was-

Shepard blinked. She was face to face with Shiala once more, both of them breathing heavily. Indeed the huntress looked considerably more winded than after her melding with Liara.

"Are you alright?" Shepard asked softly.

Shiala managed a weak smile. "Your, willpower, is considerable, Jane." She cleared her throat. "Major."

Shepard cracked a wry smile at the correction. At this point, she doubted there were any secrets between the two. It felt, odd, to feel like you knew something so intimately. The impressions and memories were already fading, at least a little bit, but Shepard could still recall them vividly enough to feel as if they were her own. And with them, came an entirely new perspective, if not two. Yet the sensation did not feel at all foreign. Indeed, it was eerily reminiscent to how it felt when she synchronized with an AI. Another presence, in the back of her head, weighing in from time to time but never intruding upon her. A presence that meant she was never, ever alone.

"That last bit," Shepard said thoughtfully. "It felt, different."

Shiala nodded. "That must have been part of the prothean message you received from the beacon. The cipher was able to make sense of it, or at least part of it." The huntress frowned. "It felt, incomplete somehow."

Shepard pursed her lips. "The beacon was destroyed after I accessed it. I may have only gotten a partial download."

"That is possible. Then we can only pray that it is enough."

Shepard intended to do more than just praying, but there was one other matter to deal with first.

"Shiala."

The huntress looked up at Shepard again, her eyes widening slightly at the direct address.

"I'm afraid my concern has been confirmed," Shepard said in a gentle tone. "This, meld does indeed result in a very complete exchange of memories. As such, it is highly likely you will never be released from imperial custody, Shiala."

The huntress nodded. "I accepted that possibility when I made the offer, Major. Now as then, it is a choice I can and will live with."

Shepard nodded, knowing Shiala was entirely sincere on that count. It was a sincerity she had experienced firsthand after all.

"Major," Shiala spoke up again, then her lips thinned. "Jane."

Shepard cocked her head aside, but she otherwise waited for Shiala to say her piece. The huntress continued to hesitate however, eventually taking a deep breath.

"I just, want you to know," she began. "I think, you genuinely are a remarkable person. So, please. Be at peace with yourself."

Coming from anyone else, Shepard would have considered such words empty platitudes. Coming from Shiala however, the major knew the asari was speaking from not just her heart but also from her soul, a soul that Shepard now held a fragment of, much as Shiala held a fragment of hers. The notion of Shiala having seen so deeply of her elicited a sense of discomfort, of unease. But it also brought a small sense of comfort, of having the one person that could truly claim to understand you to thus encourage you so. To that Shepard could not help but offer a slight smile.

"Thanks."

End of Chapter 19

I took a sort of mental vacation after finishing _A Cold Calculus_. That combined with an increased tempo at work saw my rate of writing plummet. Ah well, that's life.

One thing to note, Shiala has not been able to tell Shepard and co about Virmire. Saren kept his operations fairly compartmentalized, as evidenced by how Shiala is not even aware of the rachni queen on Noveria, just that Saren is doing something there to produce rachni. The main thing here is if Shepard was able to learn of the Virmire base's location, she would have been off to that place in a heartbeat.

This really is the biggest problem with the first Mass Effect game, the freedom they gave you to pick and choose which of the main story missions to do first. While saving Liara might not have yielded much in terms of intel, getting ahold of Shiala should have meant a massive trove of intel on Saren's activities. Similarly, finding Benezia and being told about the Mu relay should have seen Shepard just go there without waiting for further orders. Intel is treated so haphazardly in the first game that one has to wonder whether the Alliance or the Council even has a working intelligence division. Or just how in the world Shepard managed to get to their rank considering all the times they botch a lead, or are given the option to botch one as the renegade option. Anyway, enough ranting about that topic.

A bit more character development on Ashley's part. People often forget just how dedicated she is to her sense of duty. And of course Liara fangirling over the prospect of getting the cipher. Considering how much of a prothean geek she is, you just know that she would want to also get the cipher to see if I would help with her work.

The way that Shepard received the cipher in the game was, well, there were nowhere enough safeguards in place for it. This is understandable within the constraints of the game, Bioware likely presumed players didn't want to sit through a long CG (and they probably didn't want to animate said CG) of how it should have been handled. In a secured location, with medical staff and guards on hand. But since this is written prose, it's easier for me to have Shepard take proper procedures instead of constantly flying by the seat of her pants. And also take the proper precautions for any info that might, you know, leak the other way during a meld. God only knows how many state secrets Shiala picked up, even if unintentionally.

So, some more insight into Shepard's history, and why she and her mother are on, frosty terms. More will be revealed as the story progresses. Let's just say that Shepard considers her mother to have greatly betrayed her in the past, and it is a betrayal that Shepard has still not forgiven, at least not completely. There is after all a reason John plays the peacemaker between the two. Ultimately the last scene helps give Shepard some character development as well. She has demons of her own that she still has not dealt with, and the story will be as much about her coming to terms with them as it is about this grand adventure to stop the Reapers. And that I think will make the story all the more interesting and enjoyable.

So I'm looking at a very nice picture here. The second of three that I'm commissioning for my story. Except since showing this picture would constitute a certain type of spoiler, I'll be holding it back for now. Ironically the third picture in the series might be less spoilery than the second. This second one will go up as the cover image for the second story in my trilogy, with the third for the third.

One can presume that quite a few ExoGeni managers and executives were arrested, prosecuted, and if convicted, sentenced. That however is more or less tangential to Shepard's mission, so it all happens in the background. The only reference you might see in the story proper is if Shepard has to provide a disposition for the trial or someone comments about listening to the news and hearing about ExoGeni's problems. Otherwise her focus will continue to be on tracking down Saren.

I'll address the Binary Helix question in more detail when we get to it. I am, for obvious reasons, not going to answer questions about story elements that we haven't reached yet.


	21. Chapter 20

_When the Terran Empire emerged onto the galactic scene, it was greatly interested in bridging the technological gap between itself and the other polities. One of the biggest gaps would have to be in the field of biotics, the manipulation of mass effect fields by a person via biological processes. The Empire had possessed only a cursory awareness of such possibilities due in part to the side effects suffered by people whom worked in close contact with element zero. Musings about a controlled application were still in the theoretical stage when first contact occurred and humanity was made aware of the practical solutions the rest of the galaxy had already achieved._

 _The Empire wasted little time trying to apply this technology to its own population, buying and acquiring the technology and knowhow necessary to create human biotics even as it began searching for candidates whom met the criteria for manifesting these abilities. Some would indeed suggest that the Empire moved too rashly and without due consideration for the personal consequences that might befall the participating candidates. Such criticism was ultimately validated when people outfitted with the second generation L2 implants began suffering severe, crippling side effects. While the Empire eventually set up a system to compensate and care for those so affected, many considered such efforts too little and far too late, especially in light of the desperation some of the L2 biotics were driven to._

 _-Forward Unto Twilight: The Terran Empire_

Chapter 20

Ne puero gladium

"Here you go skipper."

The break area of the living quarters deck was serenely quiet with the night watch on right now and most of the rest of the crew getting some shuteye. The _Normandy_ was on its way to the Horse Head Nebula, via the Hades Gamma and Exodus Cluster relays. Assuming no pressing matters interrupted their journey, they would be arriving in a few short days.

Shepard took the offered mug of coffee. "Thanks LT."

After taking a sip she let out a satisfied sigh.

"The lady approves?"

The major snorted. "If you want to butter up a lady, you break out the wine, Alenko, not the coffee beans."

"Damn, I guess I should have filched that bottle from Fourth Fleet's supply train."

"And get an admiral on your ass for disrupting his table service?" Shepard teased back. "You're a braver man than I thought, Alenko."

"That or there's something wrong with me in the head," the lieutenant said self-deprecatingly.

"Far be it for me to suggest a lieutenant is actually competent," Shepard said, taking another sip. "Headaches still keeping you up?"

"Nah, I just had some paperwork to wrap up," Kaidan answered. "Same with you ma'am?"

"I wish," Shepard said, massaging her temple. "My mind, I can't seem to get it to rest. Things keep bubbling to the surface, thoughts, sensations, some things I don't even know how to describe."

Kaidan cradled his own mug. "This from Shiala, ma'am? Or the beacon?"

"A little of both," Shepard said. "The stuff from Shiala I can at least mostly understand, even hang onto. The stuff from the beacon, I can see it, hear it, even taste it. But I still don't quite understand it."

"Is the cipher not working?"

Shepard snorted. "Oh, I'm pretty sure it's working. I keep getting these weird, stray inclinations." A thump sounded as the major's pistol was plopped on the table. "Like this. I didn't even notice I was wearing my bloody sidearm everywhere I was going on the ship."

"I was wondering about that," Kaidan admitted.

The major snorted again before frowning slightly. "I think, I don't have the complete message from the beacon. I can see bits and pieces, but I can't put the whole picture together."

"Oh. Well, here's hoping Saren's having the same trouble."

"Here's hoping."

As Shepard was about to take another sip a large hulking form emerged from the dim lighting of the rest of the deck.

"Shepard," the krogan greeted, then as if an afterthought, "Alenko."

"Wrex," Shepard responded. "What brings you up from the cargo bay?"

"Figured I'd get a late snack while everyone else was snoozing," he answered. He looked down at the pistol on the table. "What's this, you preparing for a mutiny or something, Shepard?"

"Dealing with some new stupid subconscious impulse that's probably from the prothean cipher," Shepard said.

"Huh. Well if you start hearing voices, a few good knocks to the head might do ya some good."

Shepard and Kaidan alike chuckled at that. The major's eyes however narrowed as she saw just what the krogan was reaching for.

"Wrex?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you-"

Crunch. Only after chucking a fistful of coffee beans into his mouth did Wrex turn about to regard Shepard. The major gaped at him before sighing in weary exasperation.

"So THAT'S what's been happening to my coffee supply," Shepard said. "You haven't been drinking my coffee, you've been eating it!"

"Oh, this here's yours?" Wrex said, sounding utterly unrepentant. "Thought this here was for the whole crew, what with it being out in a public space."

"It is for the whole crew," Shepard said, "but that's supposed to last for an entire month. We're going through it four times as fast. The quartermaster has actually been asking questions about our requisitions because of that."

"Oh really?" Wrex looked down at the container of beans before shrugging and putting it back. "It's tasty, but seems like a whole lotta fuss over some beans."

"Careful there Wrex," Kaidan said lightly. "Never underestimate the lengths an addict will go. Wars have been fought over that bean."

"Plus the damned stuff is expensive," Shepard said. "I only get a certain allotment, if I go over it comes out of my pay."

"Huh, your Empire keeps you on a rather tight leash, doesn't it," Wrex said, plopping himself down on the one chair reinforced enough to support his weight.

"The price to pay for getting to play with all the fancy toys."

Wrex chuckled. "Fair enough. And those are some nice toys indeed, from what I saw down there on Feros."

Shepard cocked her head aside. "Oh?"

"Did some digging about you before we joined up on Therum," Wrex began. "Lots of rumors and whispers, about how you weren't someone to be trifled with. None of them breathed a hint about you being biotic though."

"The Empire doesn't make it a habit to advertise the capabilities of the Cadre," Shepard stated simply. "At this point, you've probably seen more than anyone outside the Empire that wasn't on the business end of my gun."

"That right," Wrex said.

Looking back and forth between the two, Kaidan could not help but feel a slight crackling of tension, eager rather than nervous, in the air. It was as if a pair of prize fighters were sizing each other off in anticipation of a bout. The lieutenant was pretty sure the _Normandy_ would not survive such an occasion.

"So Wrex," Kaidan interjected before the tension could build much higher, "I've been wondering, what was your training for your biotics like?"

The krogan regarded Kaidan with a glint of amusement before answering.

"Like fire and brimstone, that's what it was like," he said. "A krogan battlemaster learns his art on the battlefield, where you keep your wits about you or you die."

"Well, that sounds, intense."

Shepard gave a snort at that. "Smooth LT, real smooth."

"What, you think you can do better, ma'am?"

To that the major shrugged, but she still regarded the krogan thoughtfully. "I've heard that when a krogan is young, he will find a battlemaster that he respects to follow to learn the art of war. Who was your battlemaster, Wrex?"

The krogan fell silent for a few moments, a slight glint in his eye portending uncertain things.

"My father was the one that taught me the ways of a warrior. He instilled within me a pride of my heritage, of the glorious victories my people paid for with our very flesh and blood. He was everything I wanted to be, a great and respected leader of our people." The krogan bared his teeth. "And then after the end of the Krogan Rebellion, he turned into everything that made me turn my back on my people."

There was a bitter tinge to Wrex's tone, a hint at the sense of betrayal the krogan felt over his father's actions. And his immense regret and smoldering anger over the entire affair.

"Parents often make the mistake of trying to force their beliefs upon their children," Shepard stated. "They do this often because in their own insecurity and fear, they demand others bolster their confidence by conforming to their expectations, indeed to even sacrifice their own self to do so." The glint in Shepard's eye seemed to match Wrex's in intensity and even meaning. "Instead their actions mark their failure as a parent, and even as a person."

Wrex seemed almost taken aback by the vehemence of Shepard's closing remark. It was as if the major herself had experienced such imposition, had endured such failing. How else could she have arrived at such surety in her conclusion. Before the krogan could probe further on the matter however, Artemis' voice sounded.

"Major, we are receiving a distress signal from the passenger liner _Ontario_ in the Farinata System."

The three briefly stared at one other for a moment before hurriedly making for their stations.

"Do we have a sit rep?" she asked, heading up to the command deck with the other two in tow.

"The distress call indicated that several human passengers with biotics are attempting to hijack the ship."

That caused Shepard to glance back at Kaidan and the two exchanged frowns.

"Anyone of note on the passenger list?"

"Several, but the likely target is Baron Martin Burns, the chairman of the Parliamentary Subcommittee for Transhuman Studies."

Shepard visibly sighed at that while Kaidan merely grunted. That was the sort of inference that a virtual intelligence was incapable of making. An artificial intelligence on the other hand was amply equipped to connect the dots like this.

"So this is political," she said as they emerged on the command deck.

"Almost certainly."

"Lovely. Pressly, best speed to the _Ontario_ and inform the Admiralty that we are en route."

"Aye skipper."

"Total crew and complement of the _Ontario_?" Shepard asked as she stepped up to her command station.

"Sixty-eight crew, five hundred sixteen passengers booked for this passage."

That was a _lot_ of hostages if the biotics were able to succeed in their hijacking.

"Number of hijackers?"

"Unclear. Telemetry included with the distress call suggests a minimum of six, but there may be more."

That might not have seemed much, but six biotics were more than enough to do a lot of damage in a constrained environment like a passenger liner.

"Security complement?"

"Standard corporate security, a single squad, none biotic. The distress call indicates they have _not_ been successful in containing the hijackers."

Little surprise there. Depending on how well trained the biotics were, they could have ripped through an opposing force several times larger.

"ETA to the _Ontario_?"

"One hour thirty, ma'am," Pressly took that one.

"Just enough time to plan and prep the boarding op," Shepard said. "Squad to the communications room."

Turning about, she saw Kaidan and Wrex already heading in, the two having predicted the order. With a slight chuckle Shepard followed. The others were not long in arriving and took up seats around the room. By then Shepard had had time to review the tactical telemetry that arrived with the distress signal, limited as it was. Now they just needed to figure out a way to help the passenger liner without getting any of the hostages onboard killed. The hijackers were another matter entirely.

"Approximately five minutes ago _Normandy_ received a distress call from the passenger liner _Ontario_ ," Shepard began the briefing. "The call indicated that a group of human biotics, estimated to be six in number, were attempting to hijack the ship. While we do not know what their objective is, there is a high probability that they are after this man."

A hologram was projected in the center of the room, showing a tanned middle-aged man with short darkish hair and a faint mustache.

"Baron Martin Burns," Shepard continued, "is a sitting peer in the House of Lords. He's considered an up-and-coming member of the Conservative Party, ambitious and hungry for further advancement. He was appointed to be chairman of the Subcommittee for Transhuman Studies as a sop to the Conservatives in exchange for their support for the sitting government, and also because the Centralists thought he wouldn't be able to do much harm in that post. What did they did not count on however was a Liberal representative in the Commons submitting a private member's bill advocating for reparations for people suffering complications from L2 implants, a bill that managed to pass enough readings to be presented to the relevant standing committee, which just happened to be the one Burns chairs. Burns however has refused to advance the bill."

"And you think these biotics want to assassinate Burns for that?" Garrus asked.

Despite the rather abrupt crash course in imperial politics that Shepard's opening explanation represented, the turian was able to pick out the relevant bits of information without too much difficulty.

"There is a high possibility the biotics want him dead," Shepard allowed. "They could also be hoping to ransom him in some way. Burns might be just a baron, but his family isn't without some means."

"Could these, people, be trying to sway the government to push forward with this legislation?" Liara asked.

The human members of Shepard's squad tightened their expressions. The major herself was no exception.

"The Empire doesn't negotiate with terrorists or pirates over hostages," Kaidan said, providing some context for the others. "That position holds true even if a member of the imperial family is amongst the hostages. Standing orders are anyone who takes them, the best they can hope for is to not hang for their crimes, but they don't get to walk away with their prize."

While Liara inhaled sharply, Wrex actually looked as if he approved. Tali's reaction was of course obscured by her visor, and Garrus kept his expression flatly neutral.

"That is, rather ruthless," the turian did remark however.

"Giving in to terrorist demands would only encourage others to try the same tactic," Shepard stated frankly. "The imperial government made the call a long time ago that on balance, more lives will be saved in the long run by sacrificing hostages than by setting a precedent that the Empire could be blackmailed."

"The needs of the many," Garrus said.

"Indeed." Shepard's expression hardened. "At the same time, no command of mine will _ever_ permit the sacrifice of innocents for the sake of expediency. Collateral damage may be an inevitability due to the nature of our duty, but that does _not_ ever make such losses acceptable. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am," Ashley said loud and clear, her tone demanding anyone dare challenge her.

Heads nodded all about, and even Wrex deigned to tilt his ever so slightly. Satisfied, Shepard nodded in turn.

"Good."

"How dangerous are these hijackers exactly?" Garrus asked. "From a tactical perspective."

Shepard glanced over at Kaidan. "Alenko?"

"Assuming these hijackers really are biotic extremists, they're probably outfitted with L2 implants like me," the lieutenant explained. "L2s are an older model, prone to some pretty severe side effects and stability issues, but they peak higher than the current generation L3s. If I put my mind to it, I can tear out bulkheads and break someone's back. We should assume these hijackers are at least as capable."

"Side effects," Liara said. "Like your migraines?"

"And much worse. I'm arguably one of the luckier ones. There are some people with L2 implants that're basically crippled by the feedback they suffer from. It's why the bill was proposed in parliament in the first place."

"Oh my," Liara said. "And this, Burns, is refusing to allow it to pass?"

"The Conservatives have always been stuck up about anything they consider to be handouts," Kaidan said. "Burns is just skewing to the party line on the bill, who knows what he himself personally believes."

"The political cockup that led to this development isn't our problem," Shepard interjected, closing off that line of discussion. "Whatever the cause, we have to deal with the consequences here and now. That being said, this matter is again solely a terran affair. Those of you uncomfortable with participating in such a mission are permitted to recuse yourself."

"I appreciate the offer, Major," Garrus spoke up first, "but these people, whatever their grievances, they've crossed a line from political activism to outright piracy. As far as I'm concerned, there's no ambiguity here and this is a straightforward policing action. I'm in."

A rumble of a chuckle sounded from Wrex. "Well, I ain't much one for wishy-washy sentiment, but I gotta agree with the turian here. You pull a gun, you don't get to complain about being shot."

An uncomplicated, straightforward sentiment befitting the krogan battlemaster. It was however not one shared by all his squad mates, even if their own philosophies ultimately took them to the same place.

"These people have had a regrettable past, but that is no excuse for them bringing harm upon others," Liara said. "Whatever their grievance with the terran government and this baron, it does not warrant getting the other passengers involved."

A rather high-minded attitude, that one. It was in some ways rather condescending in the way its simplicity papered over all the nuances behind the hijackers' grievances. That did not make Liara heartless or arrogant however, it simply set the bounds of her own personal limits. Asking for more would have represented an equal level of arrogance in many respects, and Shepard had no intention or need to do so.

All attention now fell on Tali. The quarian looked about, a slightly nervous edge to her form.

"I don't like hurting people that are hurting themselves," she stated, "but I won't let that stop me from helping those they are hurting."

In some respects Tali's thoughts aligned more with Wrex's than with Liara or even Garrus to an extent. It was however good enough for now. With a nod of her own head Shepard returned to the matter at hand and the project of Burns was now replaced with that of the _Ontario_ herself.

"The _Ontario_ is an Essex-class passenger liner, and we have the base model's schematics in the _Normandy's_ databanks."

The outer hull disappeared to reveal a wireframe mesh of the interior.

"Essex liners are approximately six hundred meters in length, most of that space dedicated to passenger space with some cubage set aside for freight. They have minimal defenses, a kinetic barrier and a few point defense guns, but nothing heavier and no meaningful armor. Entry and exit is usually through access ports in the forward sections on both sides, while cargo is usually loaded via a larger bulk transfer hatch in the aft section. There are also maintenance hatches situated here, here, and here."

Three locations started blinking on the hologram.

"The navy has override codes for every Empire flagged commercial transport, so we should be able to get in through those if the need arises. Once inside, there are maintenance shafts stretching the entire length of the ship that would allow us to completely bypass the passenger sections."

"What's the security like in those shafts?" Garrus asked.

"Minimal, beyond the usual electronic lockouts," Shepard said. "Those tend to be specific to each ship and it's unlikely we could get the overrides in time." The major glanced over at Tali. "We'll need to bypass themselves, and do it in a way that avoids alerting the hijackers."

Tali shifted slightly. "I'm pretty sure I can bypass the locks, Major, but doing so discretely is going to be a lot harder."

"I should be able to assist with that, Specialist Zorah," Artemis' voice sounded.

This time the quarian stiffened, but after a few moments longer nodded. Shepard kept her own expression flatly neutral. A hostage situation was not really the best place to sort out one's insecurities, but Tali did need to learn how to work with Artemis if she was to meet the fullness of her potential as part of Shepard's squad.

"By the time we reach the _Ontario_ we should have a clearer understanding of the situation," Shepard said. "At this point the hijacking attempt could go either way, but the liner's crew obviously think the hijackers have a pretty good shot of taking over the ship. If that does happen, our primary objective will be to liberate the liner from them."

"Rules of engagement, ma'am?" Ashley asked.

"Regardless of whatever political agenda these hijackers have, their actions constitute an act of piracy," Shepard stated, "and the penalty for piracy is death. If any of the hijackers willingly surrender before the shooting starts, they will be given a chance for a trial. Otherwise, shoot to kill."

"Understood ma'am," Ashley said.

The others all nodded in turn. It was a straightforward enough assessment of their tactical options and constraints, and an easy enough one to apply. Less so on the hijackers of course, but as had been repeatedly noted, once the line was crossed, the rules of engagement changed to ones enacting a more permanent resolution to the crisis at hand.

* * *

The _Ontario_ was not quite dead in space, a few lights and station keeping thrusters were visible on the imagery being projected. She was also not entirely motionless, in space very few things were, and gravity if nothing else would add a small amount of momentum to any object adrift in the void. Some distance away, the four frigates of a patrol flotilla from Third Fleet were holding position, ready to pounce should the liner start moving but otherwise prepared to wait out the situation. Closer to the _Ontario_ , oblivious to the liner's admittedly limited sensors, the _Normandy_ was inching closer and closer, making sure to remain outside of any line of sight of the liner's windows.

"Alright, according to the commodore the _Ontario's_ crew were able to zero-line the ship's drive core," Shepard said, joining her squad down in the storage bay. "Without that core, the ship's still got power, but it won't be making any FTL jumps."

"Do they think the hijackers'll be able to bring it back online, ma'am?" Kaidan asked.

"Not quickly enough to do them any good," Shepard responded.

"Are they making any demands, skipper?" Ashley asked next.

Shepard shook her head. "So far they've just demanded the flotilla stay right where they are. They were even helpful enough to demonstrate that Burns was still alive, for now at least."

A slight hiss sounded as the major finished sealing her suit. The others were already geared up and ready to go.

"The hijackers were apparently unarmed when they got onboard. They then staged a fight to draw shipboard security to them," Shepard continued. "The only weapons they've got are whatever was in the onboard armory when they managed to take over, besides their biotics of course. We'll split into two teams for this op. Ash, Garrus, Liara, you three're with me. We'll be heading for the bridge. Wrex, Tali, you'll accompany the LT in securing the engineering section. Your point of entry will be further aft than ours, so make sure you keep your suits slaved to Alenko's, not mine."

Klaxons began blaring as the atmosphere was cycled out. The ramp cracked open next and soon the sight of the liner was before them.

" _Normandy_ has orders to take out the _Ontario's_ engines if the hijackers are actually able to get the drive core online and try to make a jump," Shepard stated. "We are _not_ letting them get away with this many potential hostages. The rest of the flotilla is prepared to wait for us to retake control of the ship, but if we fail, they'll be coming in guns blazing. That happens, the body count will almost certainly climb. We are _not_ letting that happen, am I clear?"

Helmeted heads bobbed up and down all around, even from Wrex.

"Good." Shepard turned about to face the open ramp. "On me!"

The major took a running leap out of the frigate. The others were right behind, their relative positions flashing on Shepard's HUD. This was the second time she, Kaidan, and Ashley had deployed like this for an operation, but for her non-human squad mates it was the first, at least with this particular squad. Even so the four were acquitting themselves well, avoiding any twitching or jerking motions that might destabilize their flight path. After a few minutes of careening through the void, the tiny specks of light that represented each squad member slowed to equalize their velocity with the passenger liner. Some touched down a bit more gracefully than others, but all of them made it safely enough.

"All here ma'am, proceeding with entry," Kaidan reported over the comms.

"Roger that, and good hunting Alenko."

Kneeing down at the access hatch, Shepard reached out and activated her omnitool to connect to the ship's systems.

"I am in, Major," Artemis reported to all of them. "Initial set of security screens have been bypassed. The hijackers should not detect your utilization of the external access ports."

"What about the internal sensor feeds?" Shepard asked. "Can you route those to me?"

"Negative, Major," Artemis answered. "Those systems are on a separate air-gapped network that utilizes hardline connections. You will need to access a security junction box in order to access the internal sensors."

Shepard grimaced. "That means until we get to a junction box, you can't obfuscate our presence on those sensors either, correct?"

"Correct, Major."

That could prove problematic. Fortunately Artemis was already on the case.

"Based on the schematics for an Essex-class, there should be one such junction box fifty meters from your point of entry." A map appeared on Shepard's HUD, with various sections color coded differently. "I have also been able to extrapolate the coverage of those sensors between you and the junction box. They should be traversable without alerting anyone monitoring them."

"That's something," Shepard said. "Alright, everyone sit tight for now. I'm going in first to get to that box. Once the coast is clear, proceed to your objectives."

"Aye ma'am."

"Tali, see what you can figure out about the _Ontario's_ systems in the meantime," Shepard ordered. "The rest of you, prepare for a hard breech of your respective targets if this turns into a Charlie Foxtrot on me."

The requisite acknowledgments flowed back and Shepard entered the hatch. The interior of the access tube was noticeably spartan, with only emergency lights providing any illumination. Her own sensors indicated the way was clear, for now, and Shepard proceeded towards the first internal hatch.

"You have got to be kidding me," Shepard murmured as she opened the hatch. "Damn thing isn't even locked down."

"Commercial liners are known for a certain slackness in adherence to protocol," Artemis noted.

"Anything to save on margins."

The major reached out, letting Artemis access the hardline locking mechanism anyway just to verify there weren't any alarms that they might trip by her opening the hatch.

"You are clear to proceed, Major," Artemis said. "If the locking mechanism on the other hatches are like this one, none of them are connected to a central monitoring and control system. This may explain why they are not locked."

"Because someone couldn't be arsed to come down here and do it manually?"

"It would not be the first time that human laziness has trumped taking sensible precautions."

Pushing forward, it took Shepard little time to reach the security junction box. It took Artemis even less time to tap into the feeds.

"I am in, Major."

"Picking up anything from the internal comms?"

"Routing to your private channel now."

"-and it's gonna to take at least another hour to get the drive core cold-started," an irritated voice sounded. "Are the imps gonna to sit on their ass that long?"

"They won't try anything funny," another voice answered, this one gruffier but still possessed of a nervous edge. "Not with all the hostages onboard, and not with that asshole Burns having a gun to his head."

"Maybe. Just, this ain't like what we seen the news, Dale. The navy always goes on about how they don't negotiate over hostages. Is this Burns guy that big a deal for them to change their tune?"

A snort sounded. "The government doesn't gave a rat's ass when it's just your average Joe, but when it's some stuck up noble prick, they start singing a different song right quick. This is good for us, once we're outta here with Burns, we can start squeezing them for some proper payback."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Shepard murmured, then to the rest of the squad. "Internal security systems have been neutralized, start moving in."

Positional data started updating on Shepard's map as the rest of the squad began towards their objectives. Ashley, Garrus, and Liara were soon at her location shortly, and from there the four of them made for the bridge even as Shepard continued reviewing the tactical telemetry Artemis was pulling from the ship's systems.

"Looks like most of the passengers are still in their compartments," Shepard said. "The only one out is Burns, they've got him in the captain's quarters with two guards."

"Do we try extracting him before taking the bridge, ma'am?" Ashely asked.

Shepard actually took a moment to consider before answering. "No. Main priority is to retake the ship. If Burns is still alive and his guards are reasonable, we can see about talking them down."

All of them knew the chances of that was not very high, but Shepard was right about one, their first priority had to be taking the ship back. It was the difference between securing one life versus five hundred lives, and a politician or noble like Burns did not warrant such a trade.

"Alright, we've got a hard count on the hijackers," Shepard said. "Four on the bridge, five in the engineering room, three walking the ship in patrols, Christ these guys are amateurs, they're not even doing it in pairs, and two guarding Burns. They've also got eight in the infirmary, seven down with gunshot wounds and the last one standing guard over the ship doctor."

That indicated the ship's security detail had managed to inflict some losses upon the hijackers, even if they ultimately failed to stop them.

"Better than dealing with professionals," Garrus remarked.

"Professionals generally know when to fold," Shepard retorted. "These guys might be desperate enough to fight to the death and take as many people as they can with them."

"Fair enough," Garrus conceded.

"Major, we're approaching the core room," Kaidan reported in.

"Roger that Alenko," Shepard responded. "Artemis, can you sever the bridge's feed of the core room?"

"Yes Major, though it will not take the hijackers long before they notice something is amiss."

"Alright. Hold position until I say the word, Alenko. The cameras also show three members of the crew being forced to restart the core. Watch your shots when you breach."

"Aye ma'am."

"What of the guards you mentioned?" Liara asked.

"Already got a plan in mind for at least one of them," Shepard said. _Artemis, you got the recordings ready?_

 _Yes Major._

Shouldering her rifle, Shepard drew her combat knife. Raising a fist, she signaled for the others to hold position. With an almost preternatural quietness, Shepard began inching closer to one of the hatches that would lead out into the main corridors. The bulkheads were thick enough that one could not hear the footsteps of the hijacker closing in, but Shepard knew the man's exact position thanks to her suite of sensors. Artemis' tap into the intra-ship sensors also didn't hurt. Once the hijacker was past, Shepard popped the hatch and charged forth.

The noise of the hatch opening was enough to cause the man to jump, but as fast as he moved Shepard was even faster. The only sound that escaped the man was a gurgle of surprise before Shepard's armored hand connected, crushing his neck with a sickening crack. Or perhaps the crack came from the blade of her knife punching through the base of the man's skull, severing the base of his brain and shorting out the biotic implant. Either would have been enough to neutralize the hijacker. As it was, the man was dead before he even knew what was happening.

With a deft movement, Shepard tossed the limp body back into the service tunnel, careful to limit any spray of blood.

"Fall in," she ordered.

By the time the others joined her the major had gotten most of the gore off her own armor and was securing anything of use from the hijacker.

"We should have another five minutes before their scheduled check-in," Shepard said. "The other two hijackers are also closer to the stern, so it should be a clear shot to the bridge."

"Will we be able to take the bridge in five, ma'am?" Ashley asked.

"If not, we'll at least have this handy," Shepard said, holding up the hijacker's comm unit before hooking it onto a spare spot on her belt. "Artemis can probably fudge at least one response, more if they don't get too chatty."

"Handy," Garrus remarked. "Almost makes me wish we had some AI on staff in C-SEC."

"Who knows Vakarian, after we bag Saren there might even be a human liaison permanently stationed at the Citadel with an AI partner."

"Don't know about that, Sparatus might keel over from apoplexy if that happened."

"Your councilor does seem to have a particularly big stick up his ass, even for a turian," Shepard agreed. "Alright, next stop, the bridge. Alenko, status?"

"Waiting on you ma'am," Kaidan responded. "Artemis is keeping us updated on those two wanderers, in case they stray too close to our position."

"Be prepared to breach in five," Shepard ordered.

"Roger ma'am, breaching in five."

Shepard's own team hustled, working their way through the corridors and bypassing the locked hatches as they went. The hijackers were still unaware of their presence, but once the shooting started they would need to hit them hard and fast to get a clean sweep. Fortunately the _Ontario_ did not have any significant modifications from the baseline schematic in the _Normandy's_ databanks. That would have proven extremely inconvenient if not outright disastrous. One would have expected some sort of tradeoff for the less than competent conduct of the hijackers. As if to emphasize their amateurism, there was not even a guard posted outside the bridge. Signs of the prior firefight dotted the corridor, but the hatch to the bridge itself was still intact, indicating the hijackers had not needed to tear through it to get through.

"The door's a natural chokepoint," Shepard said. "We'll need to get through it quickly to avoid getting pinned. Ash, toss in a flashbang once it's open. I'll go first. Garrus, you next. Liara, I want a barrier up covering Garrus. Ash, bring up the rear."

One by one the others made their preparations and nodded to affirm their readiness. That was all Shepard needed.

"Alenko, move in."

"Roger ma'am."

On their end Shepard signaled Artemis to override the lock. A click sounded and the door slid open. From her HUD Shepard could see the hijackers inside turning about, wary but not really expecting any trouble. Such negligence cost them dearly as a canister sailed into the room before erupting in a brilliant, blinding flash and deafening boom. The cries of the hijackers was just barely audible over the din, but they were quickly eclipsed by the bark of Shepard's rifle.

Unaffected by the flashbang, the major was opening fire before she was even entirely through the doorway. Without any kinetic barriers, and without any time to muster meaningful biotic ones, her shots produced lethal results quickly. The first hijacker was still in his seat and never left it as his chest exploded in bloody gore. The second reached for his gun in a panicked rush but had just barely drawn it when he was sent tumbling over the console, eyes frozen wide in shock. The third was just zeroing in on Shepard when a burst from Garrus punched through his center. The last one got off a single shot before jerking back, her head a bloody pulp as Shepard got around to her. By the time Ashley was fully through the door, there was no one left for her to shoot. The four still took a moment to look around however to confirm the hijackers really were down for the count.

"Clear," Shepard declared, then into the radio. "Bridge is secured."

Thanks to the cameras she already knew Kaidan and his team had had similar success, albeit not quite as cleanly as hers.

"Drive core is secure," Kaidan reported. "One of the engineers got clipped by a stray shot, Tali is tending to him now."

The lieutenant arguably had ended up with the tougher job, but there had been no way for them to know which objective would be harder to secure before they managed to get into the ship's systems. The really tricky part was yet to come however, now they needed to figure out some way of getting Burns out alive.

"Kyle, how's the damn drive core coming?"

All four of the squad froze as they stared at the blinking console.

"Fuck," Shepard snapped.

It looked like that particular task had just been made considerably more difficult.

"Artemis, lock down the ship's systems, do not allow the hijackers to communicate further with each other," Shepard ordered. "Ashley, Liara, I want those two strays neutralized. Wrex, hold position in the core room, do not let anything in without my say-so. Alenko, take Tali and go secure the infirmary. Offer the hijackers in there a chance to surrender, but put them down hard if they refuse. Williams, rendezvous with the LT once you're done with the stragglers, give him whatever support he might need. Vakarian, with me."

Shepard was already breaking into a flat-out sprint even as the others processed the rapid-fire orders. Garrus was close behind, while Ashley and Liara peeled off shortly thereafter in the direction of one of the other hijackers.

"This is Major Evangeline Shepard of the Imperial Cadre," Shepard said into the ship's comm, responding directly to the guards watching over Burns. "We have retaken control of the _Ontario_. I am giving you a chance to surrender peaceably."

Inside the captain's room, Shepard could see the two hijackers start panicking. Burns was a bit better, if only because the hope of rescue was rising. That hope was quickly mixed with more fear however as the hijackers looked his way. A gun was quickly shoved in his face.

"Whoever the fuck you are, you come anywhere near us and I'll blow off this fucking blue blood's face!"

Shepard considered her possible responses and ultimately elected to provide none. The hijacker in question was obviously starting to become unhinged and engaging with her further was all too likely to just push her over the edge. Then again from the sounds of it the hijackers hardly needed any further pushes from Shepard.

"Cadre, she said she was Cadre, oh god Kris, there's a Cadre onboard!" the other hijacker began panicking. "She's gonna kill us all!"

"Shut the fuck up and grow a pair, Vlad! She's not gonna do nothing while we've got this asshole here!"

Shepard and Garrus were now at the captain's quarters, which fortunately was soundproofed enough that the people inside could not hear them. Scanning the bulkheads, the major was able to quickly determine that they were thin enough for her rifle to penetrate. Combined with the overlay of the interior positioning that Artemis was providing, Shepard could easily take out the two hijackers. She refrained from doing so, at least immediately.

"This is Major Shepard," she said over the comms again. "I am offering you one final chance to surrender peaceably. If you do so you have my word that you will leave this ship alive to face trial."

The woman gave a bark of laughter. "Face trial!? Don't fuck with me! We're gonna hang anyway, so we might as well-"

The barrel of her pistol shifted ever so slightly, enough that she would not be blowing through Burns' brains. That was enough for Shepard and the major pulled the trigger.

"OH FUCK!" the other hijacker screamed, throwing his hands up. "I give up! I GIVE UP!"

Lowering her rifle, Shepard strode over to the door and unlocked it. The surviving hijacker fell to his knees, hands still up.

"I give up!" he repeated again. "Don't shoot me!"

Shepard let her sensors get a solid read, making sure the man was not preparing to activate any biotics. Once satisfied, she looked over at the hostage.

"Baron Burns I presume," she greeted.

"Oh thank God you made it in time, Major!" Burns said. "I really thought these lunatics were going to kill me!"

Shepard regarded Burns for a few moments before nodding to Garrus.

"Cut the baron free," she ordered.

"Right away Major," Garrus acceded.

For a moment Shepard was able to enjoy the surprise and even fear that washed anew across Burns' expression. The baron was obviously not expecting an alien to be part of the rescue party, and certainly not a turian.

"Sergeant, status?" Shepard asked, returning back to business.

"One target neutralized ma'am, moving on second," Ashley responded.

"Notify me when the second target is dealt with," Shepard said, then switching channel, " _Normandy_ , drop stealth and proceed to dock with the _Ontario_."

She then turned to the kneeing hijacker.

The man flinched, nearly toppling back. Shepard stepped over before bending over to avoid towering over the man.

"I believe introductions are in order," she said.

"V-Vladimir Sokolov," the man managed after a few tries.

"Mr. Sokolov," Shepard responded civilly but firmly. "You have agreed to surrender peaceably into imperial custody. In exchange, you will be accorded the opportunity to defend yourself in a court of law. Should you lack the resources to hire an attorney, one will be provided to you from amongst the crown's solicitors. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Vladimir sobbed. "Yes, I do. But, what about the others? Did, did any of them make it?"

"Some," Shepard answered frankly. "For now."

"Did-did you kill them?"

"Yes," the major replied with complete honesty.

"Oh God, why, why…"

Vladimir was obviously a broken man at this point, driven to a deep enough desperation to participate in the hijacking, and now further traumatized by the deaths of his fellow conspirators. Shepard did not know if any of them knew each other beforehand, or how close they might have gotten while preparing for their operation. To survive when so many others did not, that was a going to be a tough pill to swallow regardless. The major rose, then extended a hand. Vladimir looked at her, eyes wide and not just from shock.

"Umm, what, what?" he mumbled.

"You look like you could use a hand," Shepard said gently.

Vladimir's mouth open and closed soundlessly several times before the man could finally muster a response. Reaching out, he took Shepard's hand and with the major's help rose.

"Thank you, Major. Maybe, well, maybe there are people besides Father Kyle that cares. And, I'm sorry."

Shepard nodded, filing away the name for future reference but for now focusing on the immediate situation. She glanced over at Garrus.

"Captain, if you would be so kind as to escort Mr. Sokolov here to the infirmary to join the rest of his friends."

Kaidan seemed to have that situation mostly in hand. At the very least no one was shooting each other down there.

"Right away, Shepard."

With one last apologetic glance, Vladimir allowed himself to be taken away. Once the two were away Shepard turned her attention back to the baron. To the man's credit he seemed to be aware that he was not Shepard's favorite person right now. That already set him above quite a few of his fellow peers.

"Well Your Lordship," Shepard said, extending the necessary courtesy but not necessarily the associated respect. "I trust you will take to heart what has happened this day."

Burns grimaced. "I would much rather forget any of this ever happened, Major, but something tells me that would be a big mistake."

"You won't get an argument from me there," Shepard agreed.

The baron sighed. "It, wasn't supposed to be like this. My chairmanship of the subcommittee, it was just supposed to be one more stop on the road."

Shepard's eyes narrowed, a dangerous glint in her eye.

"When you took your seat in the Lords, you swore an oath to uphold your charge with honor," the major said in a very level tone. "Are you saying you've foresworn yourself?"

Burns' eyes widened. "No! No, no! I mean-" The man sighed. "I just, I used to think, I knew everything. That what I thought, was right. But these, people. They thought I was wrong. And they thought I was wrong enough that they, that they did, this."

Like Vladimir, Burns himself was suffering from a degree of shock. The baron was handling it a bit more coherently than the hijacker, but it would still be a bit of time before he could process it all.

"I thought they were crazy when they showed up. I mean, hijacking a passenger liner! That's out and out piracy! But, they did it anyway. Because they thought they didn't have any other choice. That's what they said to me. They said they didn't have any other choice." Burns shook his head. "I kept thinking, course they had a choice. They could have chosen not to go through with this insanity. They could have just stayed home. Could have worked through the system. But, they'd done exactly that, until I got in the way." He sighed. "Until I took away their choice, their chance."

Shepard had to admit, the baron was turning out to be more introspective than she would have expected. Life and death situations could certainly be illuminating, but that did not mean everyone that underwent one actually took the lessons to heart.

"Are you considering a change of heart regarding the compensation claims?" Shepard asked.

Technically she should not have broached the subject, Shepard was a member of the military and she was supposed to stay as far away from political meddling as one could and still breathe. Still, the major was curious as to how far Burns' viewpoint had evolved from this little incident.

"I, don't know," Burns admitted. "To withdraw my objections to the bill feels, as if it would validate the methods these, people, employed."

"Well, the hijackers made their choice," Shepard said. "Are you going to let theirs determine what yours will be?"

Burns regarded Shepard quizzically, apparently not sure what to make of the major's question. He thought about for a few moments, before shaking his head.

"I suppose, no, I won't."

Shepard gave a simple nod. "The _Ontario's_ crew has been released from captivity. Will you be fine here until they reach, you, Baron?"

Burns took a deep breath. "I should be fine. And, again, thank you, Major."

The major clicked her heels together and took her leave.

"Sergeant, status on that last straggler?" she asked once out the door.

"He's surrendered, ma'am."

That could either be good or bad depending on the next report.

"Lieutenant, you got things locked down in the infirmary?"

"Yes ma'am," Kaidan responded. "The guys down here were willing to listen to sense."

"Can any of them be moved?"

A beat passed there.

"With assistance, ma'am."

The qualifier was probably justified there.

"Alright. Sit tight for now, we'll get a fireteam down to lend a hand once the flotilla links up."

"Roger that ma'am."

"XO, notify the patrol flotilla that we've retaken the _Ontario_ ," Shepard said after changing channels, "and request that they send over some fireteams to assist with securing the prisoners."

"Roger skipper."

The major herself started towards the infirmary, to lend whatever hand was needed to keep the prisoners in check. That and it might give her a chance to talk to some of them, try and figure out who this Father Kyle was. If this was some sort of nascent biotic terrorist movement, better they nip it in the bud now than to let it fester and grow.

Shepard came to an abrupt halt. The update payload that Artemis dropped her unspooled and played back in her head. A person without her augmentations would have needed several seconds to parse all the information, to separate out the bits and pieces into a coherent whole instead of just a jumble of words and concepts like Sirta Foundation or hostages or biotics, or massacre. For Shepard, not even a second passed before she obtained a full awareness of the information in the payload.

"Oh FUCK!"

End of Chapter 20

Okay, this went on for way longer than I thought it would. But I ultimately decided I wanted the hijacking resolved in one chapter instead of dragging it out, since this particular arc is going to stretch across several chapters already. Ah, sequencing, sequencing. I knew I wanted to get this particular arc in, but the question was always on where I would squeeze it in. As I noted in prior notes, the reveal of information from the Feros and Noveria missions make it such that by default, you would expect Shepard to be racing from one mission to another and ignoring all of the side missions since the urgency of stopping the Reapers would be rather high. As an open ended game Bioware could handwave the fact that you, the player, is doing all these side missions. In a prose narrative, that is much harder to justify, since as noted in this chapter, the needs of the many often comes first, and stopping the Reapers certainly serves the many versus the handful of people Shepard might save or help on these side missions.

There is also the fact that few of the side missions possessed any narrative arc by themselves. Some did, like the rachni side missions or the Cerberus side missions, but the narrative was extremely thin and weak. You didn't really get the sense of something actually unfolding before you. In my case I will be going for a much tighter narrative, sequencing the events that happen in between the main hunt for Saren in what I hope to be a more cohesive narrative.

The purpose of this arc isn't just to give Shepard and crew something to do besides hunting Saren. I also want to show more aspects of each character to not only the readers but also to the other characters as well. As all of you learn more about each member of the squad, so do they learn more about each other. This gives them more reason to trust each other, to respect each other, and ultimately to respect Shepard. By the time this story is done, I want the _Normandy_ crew's loyalty to each other to feel entirely natural, to make sense.

One other thing to note is that, in a lot of cases, if Shepard does her job right she should not get into a massive firefight with the bad guys. She is in charge of what amounts to a commando squad, and commandos sneak around doing things like sabotaging enemy equipment, pulling off assassinations, and otherwise not fighting the enemy head on. There will certainly be cases where Shepard and co do need to take part in a stand up fight, indeed that's happened a few times already, but in each instance they either made heavy use of the Mako or were backed up by more troops.


	22. Chapter 21

_The political turmoil the Council faced during the Saren incident extended further than between the different races. The fact that one of the most decorated turian Spectres killed his own protégé in an act of treason was met with considerable dismal by the Turian Hierarchy. That Saren was the most outspoken of the militarist faction caused further divisions in the Hierarchy's leadership. While some militarists were determined to see Saren stopped before his actions could further disgrace their cause, others such as Councilor Sparatus Decicas seemed more determined to preserve their political standing at the expense of the effort to hunt Saren down. The irritation and frustration this caused in the parties pursuing Saren only grew as the threat the rogue Spectre represented became clearer, to the point where some of these parties began to circumvent the Council in order to bypass Sparatus' interference._

 _-Ashes of Empire: The Reaper War_

Chapter 21

Corruptio optimi pessima

"Oh my God," Ashley murmured. "How many people are we talking about?"

"Sirta had fifty researchers and technicians onsite at the time of the attack," Shepard answered, "along with about a hundred other support staff. They're still sifting through the rubble, but it's not looking good. They've identified thirty some bodies so far, no survivors."

"Christ," Kaidan muttered. "And they're sure that it was L2 biotics that hit the place?"

The major nodded. "Nine in total, at least as far as the local cops have been able to identify. They're still reviewing what security footage they've managed to recover."

The two marines exchanged looks and grimaced. While the _Ontario_ hijacking attempt was a major escalation the body count from it beyond the hijackers themselves was relatively low, with only a few members of the liner's security staff perishing plus one passenger that looked like had gotten caught in the line of fire. The attack on the Sirta Foundation's research facility on Novaya Petrograd was another matter entirely, thanks to the large explosive detonated inside the facility.

"How did they even get a bomb that big?" Ashley wondered. "That must have been, what, a hundred meter blast radius?"

"It's not that difficult to do," Shepard stated. "There are countless industrial chemicals that you could repurpose to make a bomb that powerful. The thing is though, you'd need some degree of specialized training to pull it off."

"You thinking these people might be getting some sort of state sponsorship, ma'am?" Kaidan asked.

Shepard pursed her lips. "I don't know. All I know is I'm not happy with the prospect of multiple cells of disgruntled biotics launching terrorist attacks."

"Amen to that ma'am," Ashley said.

"Do we have any idea what they were after, ma'am?" Kaidan asked. "I mean, they couldn't have gone in there just to blow themselves up!"

"Now that is a very good question," Shepard said. "The brief mentioned that the terrorists were in the middle of negotiations with the local cops when the entire building blew. The cops knew they had a big bomb, but there hadn't been any indication they were preparing to push the button."

"So the bomb went off prematurely?" Ashley ventured.

"Possibly," Shepard answered. "They're still investigating. For now the issue is under ISB's remit. If they turn up something that needs the navy to chase down, we might or might not draw the assignment depending on where we are and what else is on our plate."

"Roger that ma'am," Kaidan said.

And that would probably be the extent of their involvement with this case. The Empire had plenty of other security agencies and branches to deal with cases of domestic terrorism like this, while the navy's job was to deal with external threats and only act upon internal ones when called upon. Since the matter was presently still a purely internal matter, that was also why only Ashley and Kaidan were in the communications room with Shepard. The rest of the squad had no need to know about the details of the other attack, not yet at least. There was also the matter of whether Shepard could even bring some of them along if she was called in for a specific case. While a Cadre might be outside of the normal chain of command, they were still bound by imperial regulations and law.

The three emerged from the communications room, just in time for Garrus to walk up.

"Major, I just received a priority message from Executor Pallin," he said. "There's been a development."

"A good development or a bad development?" Shepard asked.

"Depends on how fast we can get to Noveria," was Garrus' response.

"Pressly, set course to Noveria, invoke priority override for any mass relays along the way."

"Aye ma'am." And after a brief pause. "That should see us get there within the next 48 hours."

Shepard looked back over at Garrus. "That fast enough?"

"I hope so," the turian said, his mandibles flickering. "According to the executor, one of the Spectres the Council dispatched has run into a spot of trouble. He's requested help."

The major raised an eyebrow. "From us?"

"Not, exactly," Garrus said. "He's gone through official channels, suggesting that at least some of the trouble he's run into is with Noveria's corporate owners. That's how Pallin was able to find out about this at all. At the same time, the Spectre's probably also put out a call for more discrete help. If we can beat both the official and unofficial response, we might be able to insert ourselves into the investigation."

Kaidan let out an admiring whistle while Ashley was outright grinning.

"Remind me to get Pallin a big bottle of the fanciest turian brandy I can afford," Shepard said. "That is a thing right? Turian brandy."

Garrus chuckled. "That it is. Though Pallin might actually decline since that could be construed as a bribe, which is strictly against the rules. Me on the other hand…"

That elicited a bark of laughter from the major as she clapped Garrus on the shoulder. He was not her favorite turian for nothing after all.

* * *

As a world, Noveria was just barely on the side of habitable. The icy ball had little to recommend it for conventional colonization, but this same inhospitable nature made it perfect for the purposes of the Noveria Development Corporation. The planet was dotted with countless hotlabs that were rented out to companies that wanted to engage in potentially dangerous or ethically dubious work. The isolated nature of these labs allowed for not just discretion but also easy containment. Any experiment that got out of hand could be quickly disposed of by simply slagging the lab and everything inside it. And if the researchers responsible were not able to evacuate quickly enough, well, hopefully the next batch would be more careful with adhering to containment protocols. There were always more people tempted by the money on offer to replace them after all.

Because of the sensitivity of this work, Noveria's administrators did not look kindly upon interlopers poking at their clientele. Council Spectres were no exception even with the treaty that granted them extraterritoriality, and a Spectre that annoyed the NDC too much could find themselves tied down in lots of red tape or outright litigation. As for the Terran Empire, Noveria was entirely outside of its jurisdiction, at least under normal circumstances. The world bordered imperial space however and the Empire had made clear on multiple occasions that if anything from Noveria's labs started causing trouble in imperial space, since the world was not a Council world either, the Empire would skip going through diplomatic channels and send in the troops. As incentives to not screw up went, that was a pretty big stick.

Unfortunately for Noveria something from its labs had gotten lose to cause havoc in the Empire. Even more unfortunately, that something was directly linked to someone the Empire very much wanted dead. The Empire was not quite prepared to put a large amount of boots on the ground yet, but the boots they were sending in now were very big ones.

"Again, Port Hanshan Control, we are conveying an official representative of the Council responding to a request for assistance issued by the on-site Spectre," Pressly said over the comms. "We request permission to land to allow him to disembark."

Of course there was the issue of actually getting those boots on the ground.

" _Normandy_ , your registration indicates you are a frigate of the Imperial Terran Navy," the traffic controller responded. "Am I really supposed to believe you're running an errand for the Citadel Council?"

"You've already been provided the credentials of our Council representative," Pressly said with a hint of exasperation.

"Oh I see it," the controller said, "just not sure I believe it."

"I'll take it from here XO," Shepard said, then activated her pickup. "This is Major Evangeline Shepard of His Majesty's Imperial Cadre. I have standing orders to convey the Council representative, Captain Garrus Vakarian of Citadel Security, to render assistance to the local onsite Spectre. Continued obstruction will be interpreted as an official, sanctioned attempt by the Noveria Development Corporation to interfere with the operations of the onsite Spectre, which constitutes a violation of the extraterritoriality treaty between Noveria and the Council. In addition, as the matter the Spectre is investigating touches upon matters of national security for the Empire, further interference will also be treated as Noverian complicity in hostile acts taken against the Empire, including the attack upon Eden Prime, at which point I will have no choice but to request fleet support to remove the standing threat that Noveria would represent to the Empire's security."

It was a very longwinded way of threatening the traffic controller, but the i's did need to be dotted and the t's crossed to establish a full chain of responsibility. Bottomline however, Shepard was threatening to basically invade Noveria, and was using her position as Cadre to lend further credence to the threat.

"Hold for one moment, _Normandy_ ," the controller said after a few seconds.

"You have fifteen minutes," Shepard stated.

"Gotta be honest there skipper, but that felt good," Pressly said.

Shepard snorted. "No argument here. Hopefully they're not stupid enough to think this is some sort of bluff."

"If they do, they'll regret it," the navigator said confidently.

The threat of punitive military action had not been a bluff on Shepard's part, and Noveria being what it was did not have a proper system defense force, at least not anything that could face off against an imperial squadron or two. The companies responsible for managing Noveria had, not surprisingly, skimped on defense spending, relying more or less solely on fixed orbital defenses and a single understrength squadron of frigates plus a few fighter squadrons to provide a mobile force. The _Normandy_ by herself could have probably taken them thanks to her stealth suite and the other enhancements built into the ship.

Of course the political ramifications of attacking Noveria could not be outright dismissed. The companies that backed the NDC were rich and powerful and wielded immense influence in Council space. The imperial government was not going to look too kindly on the person that picked an unwarranted fight with them and Udina would also be unhappy with how much harder Shepard would make his job. But there did come a point where relative costs stopped mattering and one needed to look at the absolute costs of inaction. And if the cost of inaction against Saren really did result in galactic extinction, Shepard and the Empire at large could live with the Council's ingratitude and unhappiness.

" _Normandy_ , you have been cleared to dock. The Council Spectre will meet you when you land," the response finally came back, and only two minutes short of Shepard's deadline. "Do not deviate from the indicated course, the orbital defense net is set to automatically target any vessel that strays into restricted airspace."

"Acknowledged, _Normandy_ out," Pressly answered, then once the comms was off. "Such friendly people."

"Now, now, XO, we did threaten them first," Shepard said nonchalantly. "All hands, prepare for atmospheric entry. Ground team, prep for disembarking in thirty."

Atmospheric entry went about as smoothly as it ever did and soon enough the _Normandy_ was flying through a rather turbulent snowstorm. Indeed it was turbulent enough that the ship was shaking more now than when they were entering the atmosphere.

"Steady there Joker," Shepard remarked. "If we're going down, I'd prefer it to be from Noveria's defense net than from a little snowfall."

"All the same to you ma'am, I'd prefer not to go down at all," Joker responded. "Wouldn't look good on my resume if the Empire's most advanced frigate crashed while I was at the helm."

"Thinking about your post-discharge career already I see," the major quipped back.

Perhaps fortunately for all of them, the _Normandy_ safely descended to Port Hanshan, what passed for Noveria's capital and its primary port of entry. From the external cameras, Shepard could see a decently sized party waiting to greet them, many of them bearing the insignia of the NDC. Rent-a-cops, or if one were more generous private security. They might even rank as high as private military contractors depending on how big a budget the NDC gave them. The person that Shepard's eyes zeroed in on however was a salarian wearing black armor with yellow stripes running down it. From his posture alone it was easy to identify him as more than just a regular grunt.

"So that's our Spectre," Shepard remarked.

"Jondum Bau," Garrus put in from aside. "Like all Spectres, there's more rumors than hard facts about him, but he's reputed to be extremely competent. Then again one doesn't get considered for the Spectres, much less get selected, for being anything less."

"Let's go find out how competent he is then," Shepard said.

The others were already waiting at the airlock, fully kitted out for a field deployment. Not surprisingly quite a few of the Noverian security officers tensed up at the sight of the heavily armed group. They seemed especially weary of Wrex, even if they should have arguably been more worried about Shepard. The krogan battlemaster might have been able to kill everyone here. The major could call in a battlefleet to kill everyone here plus a good chunk of the planet if given sufficient cause.

The two people that stepped forward to greet them was Jondum himself and a human woman. The IFF transponder in her armor identified her as Maeko Matsuo, a captain serving with Elanus Risk Control Services.

"Captain Vakarian," Maeko greeted first. "And Major Shepard? I was not aware your party would be this, large."

Or bristling with so many weapons.

"Considering how bad things must have gone for a Spectre to call for help, I thought it wise to bring along as much help as I could muster," Garrus responded tactfully.

"Hmm, yes," Jondum said. "I must admit, I was not expecting you to be the one answering my request, Captain."

"The _Normandy_ happened to be in the area," Shepard took that one, "and since we happen to be working on the same investigation as you, I thought it would only be proper that we drop by and offer our assistance. After all, the intel that led to your dispatchment to Noveria in the first place came from intel we provided."

Jondum blinked a few times before tilting his head slightly. "Very well. There is a great deal to discuss, Major. Perhaps we should take this inside."

"And the rest of, Captain Vakarian's party?" Maeko asked.

"Clear them for entry, including weapons," Jondum said.

"But-"

"Vakarian's party is here to render assistance in my investigation, Captain," Jondum stated. "To do so properly, they will have need of all their equipment. If you need a formal order, I can see one issued by acting-Administrator Parasini."

Despite the unhappy expression on her face, Maeko finally nodded. "Captain Vakarian's party will be, provisionally, cleared for entry with weapons. I will require the formal authorization quickly, Mr. Bau."

"You will have it," Jondum assured her, then to Shepard and Garrus. "Well then, shall we?"

Going through customs, despite Jondum vouching for them, still took a bit of time. The wary way in which the ERCS officers regarded them was a mere hint at just how unhappy they were with Shepard and company's presence. Indeed a few of them seemed outright angered. Or perhaps the anger was directed at Jondum and was splashing off onto the rest of them by proxy.

"From the looks of it you were quite busy before our arrival, Spectre Bau," Shepard remarked as they walked.

"Hmm yes, the now former port administrator was less than cooperative upon my arrival," Jondum responded. "Nothing to do with my investigation at all, I just happened to show up at an inconvenient time for him. As unfortunate as the consequences for him ended up being however, I was significantly delayed while working around him."

"But now he's out of the picture and you are clear to proceed?" Garrus asked.

"Not quite, hence why I dispatched a request for assistance," Jondum said. "And despite the unexpectedness of your arrival, it is indeed in some ways fortuitous."

"Oh?"

"In a moment," Jondum said, "once we are able to speak more privately."

That moment was not long in coming as they arrived at a small office the Spectre had apparently taken over. At a sideways glance from Jondum, Shepard turned to her squad.

"Wait here, Vakarian and I will have a little chat with Bau and see what the situation is."

"Understood ma'am," Kaidan said, asserting his executive authority over the rest of the squad in Shepard's absence.

Once the door closed behind them, Jondum turned on a small device on his desk.

"There, that should provide us with a measure of privacy and security."

Not quite enough to cut off Shepard's connection to Artemis, but she could detect a noticeable drop in EM and other signal emissions.

"Now then," Jondum continued. "I presume you are here because the Council has been stonewalling the Empire's requests for updates on how the investigating is going on our side?"

"That's one way of putting it," Shepard said. "We also uncovered some extremely disturbing intel recently from an operation on Feros, where we captured one of the asari huntresses part of Matriarch Benezia's entourage. Has that information reached you yet?"

"The rachni source, yes," Jondum nodded. "That added a certain urgency to my efforts here, and were ultimately why I elected to arrange for Administrator Anoleis, the previous port administrator, to be removed from his post."

"How'd you pull that off?" Garrus asked somewhat incredulously.

"The administrator made it simple enough," Jondum said. "He had been seeking excessive kickbacks from Noveria's corporate tenants, and those tenants were becoming increasingly annoyed with him. Sufficiently so that they dispatched an internal affairs agent to investigate him. Pointing that agent to the necessary evidence to arrest him was simple enough."

"Can't say I'm not glad to have missed out on the corporate bullshit," Shepard said. "So now that this Anoleis is out of the way, what next?"

"Next would be an excursion to Peak 15," Jondum said, "the Binary Helix facility that Benezia and Saren were sponsoring. Unfortunately that facility is presently under lockdown, all transit lines in and out are disabled."

"You don't have a ship that can get through?" Shepard asked.

"If what scant reports we have received from Peak 15 are any indication, I'd need more than just a ship to make a successful incursion," Jondum said.

"Ah, the rachni have broken free?" Shepard ventured.

"In all likelihood, yes."

"Spirits," Garrus muttered. "Oh, this could be very, very bad."

"The way the rent-a-cops were behaving, they were jumpy, sure, but it didn't feel like they were looking at an impending disaster," Shepard noted.

"That is because they are not aware of what is happening at Peak 15," Jondum said. "At least not specifically. And should they find out, their response is likely to bombard the site from orbit, destroying any and all evidence that might be there."

"Point," Shepard agreed. "So you want to use my ship to perform an insertion with air support?"

"It would be a convenient convergence of mutual interests."

"Fair enough," Shepard agreed. "So why don't you tell me what it is you're hoping to find at Peak 15?"

Garrus looked back and forth between the two, noting their respective expressions. The turian had far more practice reading salarian emotions than humans, but he was getting pretty good with the latter after all his time aboard the _Normandy_. It was obvious Shepard suspected Jondum was holding something back, and the way the salarian Spectre's eyes flickered, she was equally obviously right.

"Your reputation is well-deserved, Major," Jondum said, "and it is the reason I asked to speak with you, and Captain Vakarian, in private.

"Thanks. Now if you would get to the point, please."

Jondum allowed a slight chuckle. "Very well. Upon my arrival, one of the first things I did was try to determine whom else might have traveled to Peak 15 recently. Imagine my surprise then that none other than Matriarch Benezia herself had arrived shortly before me and set out for the facility."

Garrus inhaled sharply while Shepard simply froze for a brief moment.

"The matriarch is here?"

The salarian nodded. "As far as I can tell, she has not left the planet, or Peak 15 for that matter. She has likely been trapped there by the rachni."

Garrus and Shepard exchanged looks. If Benezia really was here, it offered the opportunity to score a major intelligence coup if they could capture her. The only wrinkle to that prospect, besides the obvious difficulty of actually taking her life, was a little something they first learned about from Feros called Indoctrination.

"Spectre," Shepard began very carefully. "How, detailed, was the brief you received about the Feros incident?"

Jondum blinked. "Scant, to be honest. The report indicated that the Feros colony was subjected to a major geth attack as well as the basic intelligence developed in the aftermath, but little else."

"Ah, so no mention of the Reapers or the Thorian?"

"Reapers? Thorian? I'm afraid not."

Details on the latter were technically being held much more closely by the Empire, but Jondum would need to be given at least a basic understanding of it to make sense of anything else. At least no more than what the Council had already been told but obviously declined to share with even its most trusted agents.

Shepard sighed. "Of course not. We should probably sit down, this will take a while."

"Very well, though perhaps you should allow the rest of your squad stand down in the meantime?"

"Already did," Shepard said, then at Jondum's quizzical look. "That jammer of yours is good, but I've still got my connection to my AI partner."

"Ah, yes, you are a synchronizer," Jondum said with a nod of understanding. "Truth be told Major, I look forward to witnessing more of your capabilities."

Shepard chuckled as she settled into a chair. "Thanks, I think." She took a deep breath. "Okay, so this is going to sound mildly insane, but all this information was provided by Shiala, the asari huntress we captured, and at minimum we have determined that she was entirely honest in her divulsion."

Jondum nodded in acceptance of the qualifiers.

"So some historical background first. There is a hypothesis amongst some of the galaxy's archeologists that the galaxy goes through cycles of extinction, every fifty thousand years. From Shiala, we have received some very strong evidence that this hypothesis may actually be true, and that Saren is seeking to initiate it once more."

"Why would he want to do that?" Jondum asked incredulously.

"If I was being less generous, it's because he's a racist prick," Shepard said. "In honestly however, it is likely because the entities responsible for the cycle are manipulating him."

"Would that be the Reaper you previously mentioned?"

Shepard nodded. "Reapers, but it's the one that Saren is riding around in, Sovereign, that is doing the string pulling here."

"Sovereign would be the dreadnaught that he employs as a flagship?" Jondum said. "And this dreadnaught is not a ship, but a Reaper? That suggests an artificial, synthetic intelligence, unless the Reaper is some sort of heavily augmented biological entity."

"You're taking this a lot more considerately than some of my own superiors," Shepard said.

"In our line of work, we tend to encounter some rather bizarre things," Jondum responded. "That is not to say I entirely believe you or this Shiala, but better I keep an open mind than dismiss what could turn out to be crucial intel. That being said, you mentioned that this Reaper was, manipulating Saren. Does this manipulation cross into outright compulsion?"

"It does," Shepard said, growing ever more impressed by the salarian Spectre's acuity. "And yes, this compulsion also extends to Saren's collaborators like Benezia and her entourage. And yes, that means Shiala should not have been able to reveal anything to us if the compulsion is a strong as I've been insinuating. There were, extenuating circumstances on Feros, specifically the Thorian."

"I see," Jondum said, still thoughtful. "Then briefly, what role did this Thorian play in freeing the huntress from the compulsion, at least sufficiently to reveal what she knew about Saren and Benezia's activities?"

"The Thorian is an organism native to Feros, it's sort of a cross between a plant and an animal. The relevant bit is that it was also capable of a form of enthrallment, similar to the indoctrination that Reapers are capable of. Shiala was enthralled on Feros, with the consequence that her connection to the Reaper was severed. After we neutralized the Thorian, Shiala was similarly freed from its control and was able to tell us everything she knew."

"Hmm," Jondum said. "So not one but two heretofore unknown species capable of imposing a mental compulsion upon other intelligences. That's certainly not something you hear every day. At least outside of horror vids."

"Your skepticism is well warranted, at least with respect to the Reaper," Shepard said. "As for the Thorian, we have actual biometric scans of Shiala and others whom had been enthralled that show substantial, visible changes to their nervous systems. In Shiala's case, we were seeing overlapping changes from both when she was indoctrinated by the Reaper and when she was enthralled by the Thorian."

"The Empire has been able to determine how the Thorian's enthrallment works?" Jondum asked.

It was a very probing question, with plenty of subtext.

"There are several working hypotheses," Shepard answered. "Whether any of them will ever be sufficiently proven to be upgraded to a theory, time will tell."

"I see," Jondum said. "Well, if evidence can be found for one form of mental compulsion, I am certain more can be found for others."

Shepard nodded. "Perhaps even at Peak 15."

"Quite." The salarian looked back and forth between both Shepard and Garrus. "I noticed that amongst your party was Dr. Liara T'Soni, Matriarch Benezia's daughter."

"Liara has been very helpful in our investigations thus far," Shepard said, "both for her expertise on the protheans, of which Saren has shown a keen interest in, but also her abilities in the field." Her eyes narrowed. "Are you proposing that she not be informed of her mother's presence?"

"On the contrary," Jondum responded. "Even ignoring the practical difficulty of such concealment, I believe Dr. T'Soni's presence may prove instrumental to the success of this mission."

"Oh?"

"Assuming everything Shiala has told you is true, she also represents one additional datapoint, that a Reaper's compulsion can be broken," Jondum said. "If the matriarch is similarly under such control, perhaps the presence of her daughter would provide her with enough impetus to, resist, the compulsion. At least enough to provide us with useful intel."

"Now that's a thought," Garrus put in. "Can't say Liara's going to be particularly happy about what might happen to her mother, but this might really be our best shot at helping Benezia at the same time as neutralizing her."

"Agreed," Shepard said, then cracked a wry smirk. "It seems your reputation for extreme, competency, is also well deserved, Spectre."

"One tries," Jondum said with a smile of his own. "Now then, perhaps we should invite the rest of your squad in here and begin discussing the logistics of our excursion?"

"Might as well," Shepard said, before sighing. "Let me break the news to Liara. I'm her CO right now, so that makes it my responsibility."

"Understood," Jondum said with a sincere nod.

* * *

"My mother is here," Liara said softly after Shepard finished speaking.

The others remained silent, giving the asari archeologist time to process all this. After a few moments she looked Shepard in the eye.

"Major, I know this is asking a lot, but please. Please give me the chance to try to talk to her."

"We'll do our damndest to give you that chance," Shepard assured her.

Letting out a deep sigh, Liara nodded. "Thank you."

"Now then Operative," Shepard said to Jondum. "How do we see about keeping that promise?"

"With great difficulty," Jondum said frankly, activating a holographic projector. "There is a storm front approaching Peak 15 that is making orbital reconnaissance increasingly unreliable, and I expect that approaching from air will carry with it certain difficulties as well. Your ship would however still be the best means to approach the facility, unless you have an alternate proposal?"

"Approaching by air should still work, but if the rachni really are loose we might not have anywhere to safely land," Shepard said. "Fortunately the Mako is rated for much worse than that little blizzard."

"Mako, that would be the Empire's armored fighting vehicle, yes?" Jondum said. "That could work, and its capabilities will be a welcome addition against any rachni that we might encounter along the way."

The Spectre shifted the map a bit, highlighting a rather windy route from Port Hanshan to the Peak 15 facility.

"In that case I recommend this route," he said. "We should be able to reach Peak 15 in no more than an hour and a half, give or take whatever time it takes to overcome any resistance by the rachni."

"Are the bugs even going to be a problem with a storm that big?" Ashley asked.

Wrex gave a dry chuckle. "Are you kidding? Rachni can breathe atmospheres so toxic they'd melt your lungs. The cold ain't gonna bother them a bit."

"He is correct," Jondum affirmed. "Indeed my lack of options for approaching the facility in the face of such opposition is the primary reason I requested assistance."

"That acid of theirs is going to be a problem though," Shepard said. "The Mako's shields proved completely useless last time we tangled with the bugs." The major looked over at Kaidan and Liara. "Looks like we'll be counting on you two to keep the Mako from melting."

"Rest assured Major, we will not fail," Liara said firmly.

If nothing else she was definitely motivated to get to her mother.

"Once we're at the facility, what do we know about the place?" Shepard asked next.

"Less than I would like," Jondum said. "The internal layout of each facility is a closely guarded secret and not even the NDC officially keeps copies readily available. And unofficially, I have already asked. While the records do exist, getting access to them would take too long."

"Typical," Shepard growled. "Must be NDC's variation of absolving themselves of accountability."

"One of many," Jondum said. "One thing we do know however is that there is a detachment of ERCS contractors on-site to provide security. We should not assume they are friendly."

"Could we order them to stand down?" Shepard asked. "Get ERCS to cancel their contract with Binary Helix? Or even get Binary Helix to roll over on us on Peak 15 in exchange for legal cover?"

"I have already discussed the matter with one of their executive officers," Jondum said. "He was, less than cooperative."

"You have been busy," Shepard said. "Alright, Binary Helix is going to be stupid about this. What about this Captain Matsuo? Does she have enough pull to help call off another ERCS detachment?"

"Regrettably not," Jondum said. "ERCS detachments have independent chains of command from each other specifically to prevent such subversion. It would require a direct order from the Elanus head office to rescind standing orders to uphold a contract."

Wrex gave a snort at that. "Elanus might run a tight ship, but they're nothing special like Eclipse or Blue Suns or Blood Pack. We get into a scrap with them, they won't be the ones walking away."

"There's also the fact that if things have gone balls up at Peak 15, they'll already be hurting from the rachni," Kaidan pointed out. "That might be enough to make them listen to reason."

"Hopefully, but it is not something we should rely on," Jondum said.

"Do we at least have an estimate of how many troops they had to start with?" Shepard asked.

"A short company, two platoons," the Spectre answered easily.

Which meant at full strength they would have outnumbered Shepard's squad almost ten to one. It was not the worst odds the major had ever faced.

"Spectre," Garrus spoke up. "When Benezia arrived, did she bring any cargo with her?"

One by one the rest of Shepard's squad picked up on what Garrus was suggesting and grimaced. Jondum had apparently not yet as he answered.

"My understanding is she transferred several pallets of equipment to Peak 15, ostensibly to further upgrade the facility's equipment," Jondum said.

"What sort of cubage or tonnage are we talking about here?" Shepard asked.

At the numbers Jondum rattled off, the major let out a heartfelt expletive.

"You suspect something regarding that cargo?" Jondum asked.

"Geth," the major spat out. "With that much space and weight, she might have been able to smuggle in an entire battalions' worth of geth."

The salarian's eyes narrowed. "I see. I had not considered that possibility."

"I'd say that changes things a bit," Garrus remarked.

Shepard sighed as she reconsidered their prospects. With Artemis' computational power it did not take her long to do the sums.

"The only way this is going to work is if the rachni have managed to winnow down the geth numbers enough," she stated. "Considering Peak 15 went into lockdown, it's highly probable Benezia wasn't able to get a handle on the situation even with the battalion she brought with her. That however begs the question of just how many rachni they were breeding there."

"You think the rachni could have overtaken the facility outright?" Jondum asked.

"It's impossible to say," Shepard said. "If we're really lucky, the two sides exhausted each other fighting and it'll be a cakewalk for us." She grimaced. "I wouldn't put the odds at higher than fifty-fifty for that."

"We still going in, skipper?" Ashley asked.

"Yes," Shepard stated firmly, then looked at Jondum. "Do you concur?"

Jondum nodded. "Yes. Whatever the risk, we must at least make the attempt."

"Then we go in," Shepard said. "We'll pack as much firepower into the Mako as it can carry. If nothing else, we can try brute forcing our way through this mess."

"It's worked before ma'am," Kaidan said. "Well, sort of."

Chuckles and snorts sounded all around the room at that one. The brief moment of levity helped ease the budding tension a little bit, making the mission feel just a tad less suicidal.

"We better get started with the preparations," Shepard said. "Alenko, Williams, you're in charge of getting the Mako kitted out and moved to the garage. Wrex, Tali, help the lieutenant and sergeant with weapons selection."

"Aye ma'am," Kaidan said for all of them.

"Now, I'm sure there will be plenty of opportunities for us to be blindsided along the way to Peak 15," Shepard said, her gaze settling on Jondum. " _Normandy_ can provide overwatch from orbit, but we're going to need to make sure the NDC doesn't get too twitchy about any orbital strikes. Can that be arranged?"

"I believe so," the Spectre said.

"Then let's get to it."

* * *

By the time the Mako rolled into the Port Hanshan garage, it was laden down with enough ordnance to level a good portion of the spaceport facilities. That arguably made the AFV a mobile deathtrap if something managed to pierce its armor, but then again it was not as if that was any less true under other circumstances.

"We've brought a lot of EM grenades," Ashley explained as she and Shepard watched Kaidan roll the Mako in, "on account of the geth. Those things'll screw with our suit systems as well if we get caught in the blast, but that's still better than what happens if you drop a frag grenade too close."

Shepard nodded. "Everyone have a set of heavy armor that fits?"

"Yes ma'am," Ashley assured her. The geth might be able to burn through our shields more quickly with that phasic round of theirs, but it'll be another story after that."

Despite the thoroughness with which the geth sought to protect their tactical advantages, the Empire had managed to recover a few, very few, intact geth weapons from Eden Prime. The sheer number of geth units deployed made it a statistical inevitability that not even synthetic precision could avoid. From examination of those weapons, the Empire was able to draw several conclusions about their effectiveness. One conclusion was that the shield piercing ability the geth weapons demonstrated came because they fired not projectiles but high density charged particle bolts. As effective as these bolts were at overloading shields however, they actually imparted a much smaller kinetic force compared to conventional rounds. The charged particles could still cook through armor that was too thin, but against more heavily armored opponents the weapons were noticeably less effective.

The specific recommendation for switching over to heavy armor had come just a bit too late for _Normandy_ to requisition some before their expedited departure for Feros. Fortunately the supply train that had accompanied the battlefleets that retook the planet were amply supplied and Shepard had made it a point to get enough for her squad, or at least the human or human-shaped members. Tali, Garrus, and Wrex would need to wait until they were back in Council space, seeing as the navy most certainly did not carry around armor for quarians, turians, or krogan on a regular basis.

"I see you've also brought along a flamethrower," Shepard said. "That Wrex's doing?"

"Yes ma'am. He seems to think it'll be useful if we end up fighting the rachni in close quarters."

The major grunted. "So long as he's okay with taking point with the damned thing."

Ashley cracked a smirk at that one. "No argument there, ma'am."

The Mako rolled to a halt and Kaidan hopped out.

"The others should be joining us shortly, ma'am," Kaidan said. "Wrex had some last-minute adjustments he wanted to make to his gear, and Tali is helping Liara with some tweaks as well."

"We still have another half hour before we move out," Shepard said. "Besides, the guest of honor's still not here either."

"You think we can trust this Spectre, ma'am?" Ashley asked.

"We can trust that for now we both want the same thing," Shepard stated. "Beyond that he is an agent of the Council, and the Council has been less than forthcoming with how their efforts are progressing." She grunted. "Though by all indications they've been less than forthcoming to their own people."

"Makes one wonder what the Council is thinking," Ashley remarked. "Or if they are thinking."

"I'd give them a fifty-fifty either way," Shepard said, then glanced aside. "Wouldn't you agree, Spectre?"

Ashley did not quite jump, but it was obvious the sergeant had not noticed the salarian approaching them. Probably something to do with how quiet his movements were.

"The Council is often opaque in their decision-making process as a consequence of the balance of interests they represent," Jondum said. "At the same time, the Saren matter has forced out of the shadows some of the internal political turmoil that has been roiling within the Turian Hierarchy between the moderates and the extremists."

"You mean those that want to work with the Empire and those that see us as a threat," Shepard said.

"That about sums up the primary difference between their respective positions, yes," Jondum agreed. "The current primarch, Fedorian, is known to be more sympathetic to the moderate position. Sparatus however has been fanning the extremist flames in order to advance turian interests on the galactic stage. Saren's actions are at best extremely embarrassing, and at worst fatal to his cause."

"You know, I keep hearing this smug undertone in a lot of the messages I get forwarded from the Council," Shepard said. "I can just imagine Sparatus' face behind them. Really makes me want to sock him a good one if we ever meet."

Jondum actually chuckled at that. "There is indeed something about politicians that invites such temptations."

"Well, one can always hope," Shepard said, then more seriously. "Are you ready to depart then?"

The salarian nodded. "I have with me everything I will likely require once we reach Peak 15."

"Alright, in that case we should at least give you a quick rundown of the Mako before we-"

The elapsed time before Shepard noticed the abnormality to her response could be measured in milliseconds thanks to the major's direct link to the Mako's sensor array. That array was not actually fully on, they did not want to cause undue interference while still inside the garage after all, but it was on enough that it picked up the group of armed personnel approaching their position.

"Spectre," Shepard continued. "Did you request for a detachment of ERCS troopers to join us?"

To his credit Jondum spent only a single moment looking surprised before responding.

"No."

And immediately reaching for his weapon. The others did likewise, while the Mako's turret traversed to hone in on the likeliest point of entry as Shepard issued remote commands.

"Positions, now!" the major ordered. _Artemis, alert Garrus and the others._

One moment the garage was serenely still with only the whine of machines breaking the silence. The next clinks sounded, immediately followed by the salvo of grenades that came flying in.

End of Chapter 21

Whole lotta talking this chapter. This will ultimately be inevitable as my version of Shepard is going to spend a bit more time actually planning her operations than what was shown in the game. One can presume that the game did not bother referencing such planning because the player would find it boring and that the game version of Shepard was not so reckless as to charge headlong into battle without at least some thought being put into how best to deploy. While it is generally true that no battleplan survives contact with the enemy, at least being aware of the general disposition of the enemy plus the lay of the land is kind of important when you have to improvise on the spot.

We are taking a short break from the biotic terrorism matter, but the thing has not been fully resolved yet. This is an example of how things weave back and forth around the main story, in what I hope will be a coherent manner. For now however we are on Noveria, where things are about to get very intense.

So this chapter here serves as another example of how I'm trying to capture the larger galaxy around Shepard and her crew. Things after all keep going regardless of whether Shepard and co are on-site or not, people's lives don't just stop until the major shows up. Case in point, the first chunk of the canonical Noveria mission, Jondum has taken care of because the Council dispatched him to Noveria to handle the investigation there. And he'll be riding shotgun, presumably, on the rest of the mission, giving Shepard a chance to work with another Spectre, while also letting Jondum see what Shepard herself is capable of. Over time, the relationships like this build on one another as people enter and leave the main storyline, helping to presage future events, all so that we have a coherent but expansive story weaving back and forth around Shepard.

One of the things the game did not do a very good job with was showing just how warranted the skepticism Shepard met really was. The command, his/her crew, they are all so certain about the existence of the Reapers that it comes off as some sort of established fact. Except for all of the people that don't share their firsthand experience, it would probably come off as sheer fantasy. Indeed for much of the game, Shepard doesn't even have genuine, firm evidence that the Reapers exist, it's not really until Virmire that such evidence is found. In my version, I am trying to strike a balance between Shepard's own skepticism about the Reapers combined with the fact that she needs to pass on the info as actual intel because that's all she's got. So the fact that she and Jondum don't sound entirely believing in each other, that's intentional. The salarian Spectre isn't prepared to fully commit, he's very frank about that, but Shepard is equally open about her understanding of his skepticism and accepting of it. Both know they've not reached a point where there is enough hard evidence to prove, or even disprove, Shiala's story. But if they successfully take Peak 15 and are able to secure Benezia, they might get that proof, hence why Jondum is keeping a relatively open mind. Skeptical, but still open.

The notion that Bhatia's body needed to be held by the Alliance to conduct 'tests' and 'experiments' on was one of the dumber moral choices in the first game, to be perfectly frank. I'm pretty sure the writers came up with it without actually considering the technical aspect of what tests beyond the usual autopsy would be at all useful. While the ethical quandary it raised was legitimate, the technical justification for the quandary even existing was pretty much nil. Hence why in my version of events, I make pretty clear that the dilemma occurs not because the Empire expected to get anything more from Bhatia's body, it was one bureaucrat overreaching because of his sense of guilt. Indeed Shepard herself calls out how useless any such further 'tests' would be especially in light of all the other telemetry they already have.

Moral and ethical dilemmas in a story are fine, but they have to actually make sense in the context of the universe they take place in. You can't situationally handicap a character just for the sake of creating drama, because every time you do so you poke a hole in the narrative and world building. Do it too many times, your basic story unravels as well.


	23. Chapter 22

_Sparatus' efforts to undermine terran participation in the Saren investigation was given additional impetus by the fallout of the Noveria operation. The turian councilor had already tried to divert responsibility for the operation to a turian Spectre, Avitus Rix, but Avitus himself helped the other councilors sidestep the maneuver, resulting in Spectre Jondum Bau being dispatched instead. Despite the efforts of certain Noverian authorities in stalling or waylaying the Spectre, Jondum was making steady progress in gaining access to Saren and Benezia's interests on the planet. The urgency of doing so was given a significant boost when Major Shepard relayed newly developed intelligence that pointed to Noveria as the source of the reappeared rachni. Even then however no one predicted that this source was actually a full-fledged rachni queen._

 _-Ashes of Empire: The Reaper War_

Chapter 22

Oleum camino

Tossing in a few grenades, whether flashbangs or fragmentary, was a time-honored method of clearing rooms when breaching, one that survived even to the present age with its added wrinkles. Shields were one such wrinkle, but they surprisingly played a smaller role than one might expect since all they could do was mildly deflect charges and their energetic aftermath. The bigger wrinkle came from biotic fields, which could actually reverse their momentum before they detonated. That was exactly what happened here as Kaidan sent out an expanding, albeit weak, barrier. The gravitic energy was still enough to bounce the flashbangs that the ERCS troopers had tossed in, and cries of surprise and shock sounded as they exploded in blinding light out in the corridors.

"Bloody amateurs, did they really not have their helmets locked down?" Shepard murmured.

Not that that would have been any help for what was coming next. The Mako's main gun fired a 155mm slug that could be selectively switched for anti-armor, anti-personnel, or anti-material targets. The interior of Port Hanshan's garage, while structurally quite sturdy, was not designed to stand up to concentrated heavy arms fire, regardless of the shell variant used.

"Fire in the hole!" Shepard called out.

The thunderous roar that sounded next was decidedly louder, though those huddling behind cover with Shepard suffered no worse than a slight ringing in the ear. Their would-be attackers however fared less well. At least one group was now a bloody smear mixed in with the wreckage, while others had been knocked off their feet from the concussive force. They were not given any chance to rise however as the Mako's machinegun scythed their location before swerving to suppress another entryway.

"That seemed mildly excessive," Jondum managed to say above the ding of gunfire.

"There is no such thing as overkill, there is only open fire and reload," Shepard responded. "Firing!"

The Mako let loose again, carving another hole through the wall. Those hiding behind it came out of that about just as well. Indeed none of the surviving troopers seemed particularly eager to poke their heads out.

"Hold fire! Hold fire!" one cried out. "We give up!"

"Toss your weapons now!" Shepard called out using the Mako's speakers for further emphasis.

The clatter of guns could be heard and several figures rose, hands empty and up to show they were unarmed.

"Coming in on your position now Shepard," Garrus said over the radio. "Captain Matsuo's also along with a squad."

"Hostiles have surrendered," Shepard responded, "so don't shoot anyone unless they try something."

"Roger that."

Only a trio of ERCS troopers were still alive, or at least alive enough to formally surrender. A few others might make it if they received medical attention quickly enough.

"So," Shepard said, rifle still out as she approached one of the survivors. "Someone want to tell me why the _fuck_ you wanted us dead?"

"We-we didn't care about you," the trooper blurted out, eyeing Shepard's gun nervously. "We were after the Spectre. He killed some of our buddies earlier, before the administrator got arrested!"

Shepard looked over at Jondum, whom actually shrugged.

"The administrator had some of the security personnel on his personal payroll to help cover for his activities," the salarian explained. "They attempted to stop me from acquiring the evidence that would incriminate him. I suspect this squad might be composed of more of the same."

Shepard looked back at the trooper, whom somehow looked even more frantic than before.

"Look, we didn't know, alright? Sergeant Stirling said you had to pay for killing cops, and the rest of the guys, we all knew the guys you wasted. She said it'd be a cakewalk, what with you being split up."

Quite a few thoughts were running through Shepard's head at this point, mostly in a vain attempt to quantize the degree of idiocy this course of action required of the ERCS troopers. While there was a significant temptation to just shoot the trooper and remove him from the gene pool, Shepard settled for a weary sigh of exasperation.

"We don't have time to deal with this nonsense," Shepard stated. "You will be handed off to Captain Matsuo, whom will be given a concise summation of what you and your squad attempted. Know this, however. If I ever see any of you bearing arms against me or my squad, I _won't_ be offering quarter."

Technically that would be a violation of the imperial military code. At the same time, it would only be a violation if the enemy's offer to surrender was rejected without due cause. Getting an opportunity to make that offer would be just a tad difficult next time around for this lot.

As Kaidan and Ashley secured the few survivors, Garrus and the others finally arrived.

"What the hell happened here!?" Maeko demanded.

"It would appear one of your squads was taking kickbacks from former-Administrator Anoleis," Jondum answered. "They were looking to avenge his removal, or perhaps eliminate me in the hope that the evidence I recovered could be, misplaced and so not expose their culpability."

Maeko shot a withering look at the surviving troopers. Her expression did not soften as she looked around at the smoldering carnage and the wounded being tended to. In fact it actually hardened as she glared pointedly at Shepard.

"And the rest of this?" she asked testily.

"Once their hostile intentions became clear, I neutralized them with the most efficient means at my disposal," Shepard responded.

"You used heavy arms inside of a civilian facility?" Maeko said incredulously.

Shepard's own eyes hardened. "Your people attacked imperial servicemen. The moment they did that, they turned this confrontation into a military one, Captain."

"And what would have happened if innocent people got caught in your 'military' confrontation, Major?" Maeko countered, not letting herself be talked down upon despite her nominal lower rank.

"There is no question of 'if' innocent people are in the line of fire," Shepard responded coldly. "Not when I pull the trigger."

"That self-assurance reeks of arrogant disregard for life, Major," Maeko said.

"Really?" Shepard said, eyebrow arched. "You say this coming here weapons drawn?"

"I am an officer of the law, Major," Maeko stated. "My duty is to preserve life, not take it."

"And my duty is to step in when your means fall short," Shepard said. "Or is the malfeasance your subordinates are guilty of, under your watch, also somehow my fault?"

To that Maeko could not muster a response, at least not immediately. That was all Shepard needed to cut off any further discussion.

"Now, my team and I were in the midst of departing for our mission. This mess has already delayed us and I'm really not in the mood to broke further delay. Is there going to be one, Captain?"

Maeko met Shepard's hard gaze unflinchingly, but the captain was the first one to look away, if only in glancing at Jondum. The Spectre's expression was flat however, indicating no desire or intention to intervene on her behalf. Then there was the way the Mako's turret continued to traverse. As threats went, it was probably overly blunt.

"No," the captain finally said. "There's been enough death for today."

Shepard dipped her head, accepting the concession. She then gave a choppy nod to her squad, signaling them to move out. There was a notable disquiet at this latest wrinkle from all but Wrex. The krogan not surprisingly seemed mildly disappointed at missing out on a good scrap. The way things were going however, he would not have to wait long.

* * *

"Thermos still not picking up anything," Kaidan remarked from the gunner's seat. "The rachni aren't supposed to have any sort of natural thermo-camouflage, right Wrex?"

"Depends on what you mean," the krogan responded from on back. "They can survive in pretty harsh environments, which means they're able to insulate their internal body temperature pretty well. That can make them harder to spot on thermos if the environment's got too much noise, but out here? Should be able to spot them easy."

"Good to know," Kaidan said. "Hopefully that means none of them made it out from Peak 15."

"That or they've gone underground," Shepard said with a grimace.

That was a less than pleasant thought, considering the rachni propensity for tunneling. If they truly had escaped from Peak 15 in such a manner, the survivors would probably die of old age before any effort to actively hunt them down succeeded in finding them.

"No EM emissions so far either," Shepard said, "though that doesn't really say anything if the geth are waiting in ambush."

"How likely do you think that is, ma'am?" Kaidan asked. "Especially if Benezia had to actively deploy them against the bugs."

"Better to be safe than sorry, LT-hello, what do we have here?"

The contact on the Mako's sensors was still some ways away, but its relative strength indicated strongly that it was not some mere blip. Indeed it was growing stronger as they approached, and looking more familiar.

"Uh oh," Shepard said.

"Uh, ma'am? What's going on up there?" Ashley asked nervously.

"Hey so Gunny, remember how we first met?" was Shepard's response.

"What? What-oh, no, no no no!"

The others in the troop section just stared at the sergeant, whose mouth was now agape in horror. Shepard's nonchalance stood in stark contrast to that though. The major was focused, but far from panicked or even necessarily worried.

"That walker's going to get a bead on us real quick once we're in visual range," Shepard continued talking. "I'm going to pop smoke before that happens, which'll give us a few seconds at least to start outflanking it. According to Tali's report these smaller walkers pack less firepower, but they're a bit quicker on their feet, so expect some bumps along the way."

"Bumps along the way," Kaidan repeated, "SOP acknowledged, Major."

Shepard snorted before did not respond verbally, at least not right away. Instead the Mako lurched forward even as thumps sounded.

"Here we go!"

Anyone not already grabbing hold onto something did so now. As the Mako raced forward its wheels kicked up a massive spray of snow, leaving a tail to follow but also throwing up more flakes to create an almost chaff-like effect. The towering geth armature did not seem particularly bothered however as the turret mounted under its chin swiveled about to track the AFV. Kaidan however got off the first shot and the tungsten slug slammed into the shield before detonating. The armature responded in kind and an explosion blew out a crater just behind the boosting Mako. Swerving about, Shepard made to circle around the armature, to get behind the thing and in its blind spot. That plan was quickly derailed as a torrent of plasma fire peppered the Mako's path, forcing the major to swing about instead.

The reduction in the AFV's speed was enough to allow the armature to zero in with its pulse cannon and the Mako's shield quickly flared red under the strain. Kaidan did not let the attack go unanswered however, firing the main gun again and scoring another hit. The walker's own shields were visibly straining from the impacts, but it remained as yet online.

"New contacts at 225 and 290," Kaidan reported.

"I see them," Shepard said. "Keep your fire focused on the walker, I'll deal with the small fries."

More pulser fire cut through the sleet of snow, impacting the Mako's shields. While their power was miniscule compared to the scything fire of the armature, enough of them was still enough to whittle away at the AFV's defenses. The major arced the Mako about, working to put the walker between them and the geth ground troops. That risked limiting her ability to flank the walker, but they could only deal with so many threats at once and the armature was the biggest one present.

"Our shields can't take another hit ma'am," Kaidan said. "Not sure the armor can withstand that pulse cannon of theirs, or that main gun!"

"Yeah, well I ain't looking to walk to Peak 15, so please do something about that walker, Alenko!" Shepard shouted back.

The gun thundered again. Kaidan was certainly trying, even if not entirely successfully. Or perhaps he was, as a bluish flare marked the shattering of the walker's shields.

"Yes!" Kaidan cheered. "Shields are down!"

"Music to my ears."

Shepard gunned the engine and even activated the booster for good measure. The lieutenant's elation quickly turned to consternation.

"Ma'am, what are you-oh crap!"

The Mako was no longer trying to circle around the geth walker, it was now headed right for the thing. About the only plus to this from Kaidan's perspective was it made it much easier for him to aim the AFV's guns, and so he pounded out a steady stream of rounds and shells as quickly as the guns would cycle, hoping that they would be enough to topple the thing before Shepard crashed them into it. The loud crunch that sounded marked his inevitable failure. It also marked the fall, but not the destruction, of the armature as the Mako snapped two of legs by smashing through. Ever a deft hand at the wheel however, Shepard spun the Mako around with perfect timing to keep the gun lined up on the falling walker. As the AFV backed up, Kaidan continued unloading into the walker until the flaming wreck stopped twitching.

"Walker's down!" Kaidan reported. "Shifting to ground troops!"

Mercifully none of the geth troopers were carrying anti-armor ordnance and so went down with only minimal fuss. Even with the Mako's shield depleted, the phasic slugs were easily shrugged off by the AFV's heavy armor. Soon enough the only things adrift on the otherwise stilled battlefield were the snowflakes swirling in the wind, and a few small flames that marked twisted scraps of metal and polymer. Inside the Mako itself, silence reigned as everyone caught their breath.

"Admittedly this is the first time I have ever encountered geth," Jondum said, breaking that silence, "but is this how confrontations with them usually go?"

"Nah, this is just how Shepard rolls," Wrex said, sounding far more relaxed than he had any right to be. "Makes for a hell of a ride though."

"Ah, well, I will make note of this for future reference," the salarian said dryly.

"If there are any more armatures we're going to want proper air support," Shepard said, then into the radio. "Pressly, has _Normandy_ been cleared for overwatch yet, over?"

"Just got clearance from acting-Administrator Parasini, Skipper," Pressly said. "We'll be departing shortly, over."

"Roger that," the major said. "Shepard, out." Now to her squad. "We'll keep pressing forward for now, hopefully the _Normandy_ will be overhead by the time we actually need to make use of her ordnance."

"And if they're not?" Garrus asked dryly.

"I dock Joker a month's pay for not living up to my expectations."

"Ouch," Ashley winced. "Pretty big stick you're waving around there, ma'am."

"His fault for not actually taking shore leave whenever we're in port," Shepard responded. "He's not giving me too many sticks to begin with."

The ripple of chuckles certainly helped calm everyone's nerves after their little skirmish with the geth. Still no one dropped their guard, where there was one geth there were certain to be more. Finding them however would be, complicated.

"No further large EM emission sources," Kaidan reported. "If there's more of the little guys running around, we probably won't know until we drive over them."

Shepard grunted. "Snow's making a hash out of the sensors. Tali, how good are the geth sensors in a blizzard?"

"Their visual imagers are high-resolution enough that they can mostly filter out noise from the snow," Tali answered. "It ends up producing an image with lots of holes however, and their ability to extrapolate to fill in those holes depends on how much geth are in close proximity."

"Good to know," Shepard said. "Almost like when Artemis gets her sensors washed out and she can't quite blind-fire as well as us mere organic mortals."

"The chaotic randomness of organics must have some upside to have been preserved by evolution," Artemis quipped back.

"That is a rather interesting limitation, Major," Jondum remarked. "One would have thought that a synthetic intelligence like that of the Empire's would, given sufficient computational power, be able to make perfect or near-perfect decisions."

"Only if they have perfect or near-perfect information to base those decisions upon," Shepard responded. "For better or worse, no one has ever created a sensor that can completely capture all information in any particular space. That means there are always gaps in an AI's understanding of the physical world. Us biological intelligences were specifically evolved to compensate for those gaps, but AIs, at least human ones, are more rigid. They can compensate up to a point, but if the environment is too, noisy, there's a point where the quality of their decisions become noticeably inferior to what an organic intelligence can achieve."

"Fascinating," Jondum said with genuine interest. "I would love to discuss Al capabilities with you more in the future, Major, when we aren't in the middle of an operation."

"Beer's on you," Shepard said.

That elicited a snicker from several of the major's squad as they recalled her tolerance, or even immunity, to alcohol.

"We should probably assume the rest of the geth know we're coming," Shepard said. "And that also means Benezia knows we're coming."

"Do you think my mother might attempt to escape?" Liara asked.

"Depends on if she thinks her remaining troops can take us or not," the major responded. "I'm almost hoping she does think that. After this Benezia's going to know for certain that we're onto her, and if she goes to ground like Saren, we might never find either of them before it's too late."

That was a rather grim reminder of the stakes involved, even setting aside the question of the Reapers.

"We're approaching the path leading up to Peak 15," Shepard said. "There's supposed to be some fixed defenses along the route, so stay frosty."

"No problems there," Garrus said, peering forward from his seat.

"I don't know, wouldn't it be easier if you were outside marching instead of having your ass planted in the warm comfort of my tank?" Shepard said.

Another ripple of chuckles sounded. It was ironic that despite being rated for vacuum, Shepard and her squad's armor offered little protection against harsh weather extremes like Noveria's freezing cold. Then again vacuum was not so much a weather extreme as it was a pressure extreme. Vacuum was also an extremely effective insulator, so management of heat actually involved efficiently dissipating it.

"Major, this is _Normandy_ ," Pressly's voice sounded over the radio. "We are in position for overwatch, over."

"Acknowledge _Normandy_ , prepare for targeting data once we are able to confirm the positions of the defense turrets, Shepard out."

The Mako continued rolling, fast enough to make measurable progress but still slow enough to avoid crashing headlong into an ambush. There was also the risk of slipping off the path as they climbed higher, which warranted at least a slightly greater degree of caution on Shepard's part.

"We should be picking up sensor emissions by now," Kaidan said, "unless the targeting systems are completely passive on these things."

"Or they've already been destroyed."

"That's certainly possible, ma'am, but what-oh."

Kaidan's statement abruptly chopped off as he looked ahead, catching sight of the dismounted turret laying by the roadside. A few lumps in the snow were also scattered about, and an active scan of them confirmed his suspicions. In fact there were a lot of lumps.

"Rachni," the lieutenant said. "The rachni got far enough to take out the gun emplacements. And looks like the geth really got gutted trying to stop them."

"That might explain why that walker was deployed where it was," Shepard said. "It was too large to be useful against anything inside the facility itself, but they could use it to replace the destroyed turrets."

"So does that mean they've managed to contain the situation, ma'am?" Ashley asked from behind.

A few moments passed before Shepard responded.

"According to Artemis Peak 15 is still in lockdown, so even if they have managed to put down the bugs, they're still sitting tight, for now."

"Or maybe they've called for help," Kaidan suggested.

The Mako did not suddenly brake, no one inhaled sharply, there were no visible or audible indications of the tension that suddenly permeated the Mako. No, what did it was the sudden hushed silence as everyone registered what the lieutenant's remark could actually mean.

"Uh, Shepard?" Garrus was the first to speak up. "Do you actually have a fleet of dreadnaughts you could whistle up on demand?"

"Not quite," Shepard answered. "I am however putting in a call for naval reinforcements to be positioned outside the system limit. Whether they'll get here in time if we end up needing them..."

"It was a significant oversight on our part," Jondum said. "Unfortunate that I did not request fleet support either."

"Would the Council have been willing to send it?" Garrus asked. "They've always been stingy about using naval assets anywhere that isn't Council space."

"If I made the right arguments, yes, I believe support would have been forthcoming," Jondum said. "A little late now to consider it however."

"We're coming up on the facility," Shepard said, as if to accentuate the point.

The Mako rolled to a stop just short of their destination however. Shifting over, Shepard turned about to partially face the back.

"Before we proceed further, Spectre Bau, there is something you and I need to clear up."

The salarian blinked. "And that would be?"

"The chain of command for the rest of this operation," the major stated frankly.

"I see," Jondum responded. "I presume you believe you should hold that chain?"

"In a manner of speaking," Shepard responded. "I am aware that I technically have no authority to issue you any orders. I am also aware that officially we are here to render assistance to you. At the same time, there is the practical matter that this is my squad. It would be far easier for me to integrate you, temporarily at least, into my command structure than it would be for you to try to learn how to command my squad, to learn their strengths and weaknesses, and to understand how best they work together."

The major pointed out the front at the structures.

"Once we go in there, there cannot be any confusion about who is in charge. If people are shouting contradictory orders, that's how we'll get ourselves killed and fail the mission."

"I see your point, Major," Jondum said. "Still, this leaves us with a slight conundrum. While I accept the tactical necessity, I must remain mindful of the strategic implications of subordinating myself to your command in such a manner. While our goals are currently aligned, who is to say this would remain the case for the full duration of the operation?"

Shepard snorted. "Oh come now Spectre, you're obviously not that stupid."

Jondum reared back slightly, apparently not quite sure how to take that.

"The moment you hopped on board the Mako, you were reliant on our willing cooperation to achieve any mission you might have, whether that be finding Benezia or stopping the rachni. If we weren't cooperative, and considering what you've seen of my abilities, it should be obvious that the best you could hope for was a mutual kill. Since that would be extremely unproductive, something I doubt is lost upon you, I suspect that when you decided to join us you gambled that you would not have to ever work at cross-purposes with us. Am I wrong, Spectre?"

The salarian looked back and forth at the major and at the other members of the squad. A varied range of reactions met his gaze, but they all shared a steady determination that made clear they were united in their trust of their squad leader, Shepard.

"No, I believe yours to be an accurate summation of the present situation," Jondum said. "Perhaps bluntly stated, but accurate nonetheless. Very well Major, your logic is sound. I will defer to your tactical command for the duration of this mission, with the understanding that you will not compromise fulfillment of our shared tactical objectives for the sake of some other strategic consideration."

"I'm glad we could come to an understanding," Shepard said, turning about and setting the Mako rolling again.

Faint lights flickered as the AFV entered the facility perimeter. The telemetry overlay revealed scattered clusters of geth and rachni, along with a few humanoid bodies that could have been either Benezia's huntresses or ERCS troopers.

"Getting a count," Kaidan said. "At least two dozen rachni that the sensors can pick out from under the snow, twice that many geth, and I'm also counting twenty some regular troops."

"A pretty good dent in that battalion Benezia might have brought," Shepard remarked. "Good."

"So long as there aren't more rachni waiting in there, ma'am," Kaidan qualified.

The garage and loading bay doors were torn apart sufficiently to allow the Mako to easily slide in. Despite the exposure to the outside elements, the temperature inside ticked upwards noticeably. Being out of the wind probably helped. That would help a bit with their suit batteries.

"Temperatures are a toasty -2C," Shepard said. "The facility's systems still seem to be working at least."

The squad plus one disembarked and scoped out the large room. More evidence of a vicious battle was strewn about, in both bodies, wreckage, and smears of color that was the blood of the various races engaged.

"More bodies," Jondum remarked. "The two sides seem to have thinned themselves out considerably."

"Hopefully it was enough," Garrus said grimly.

"We should find a terminal to plug into the local network," the Spectre continued, turning to Shepard. "Would your AI be able to deal with any firewalls?"

"Depends on how up to date the staff kept the firmware," Shepard responded. "And whether Artemis has any zero-day exploits that the vendor hasn't patched outright yet."

At the Spectre's disappointed expression Shepard snorted.

"What, did you actually think Artemis would be able to magically break through any security screen she encountered?" Shepard said dryly.

"Fiction is oft inspired by reality," Jondum said. "And I have heard far more fantastical things this day after all."

The major snorted. "Well, I'm afraid in this case there's no cheat that exists like there is for the speed of light limit. We'll have to do this the hard way."

Holding up her omnitool, the major projected the start of a map of the facility.

"This place has pretty good EM shielding, so I can only see a little bit ahead of our present location," she explained. "I'm not seeing any movement yet, but that's likely to change soon."

Wrex cycled his flamethrower. "Damn well hope so. Both the geth and the rachni? Haha, it's gonna be a fun party."

"Well since you're so eager, you've got point," Shepard said. "Alenko, you'll be Wrex's immediate backup. Williams, you've got the rearguard with Tali and Liara. Jondum, you're with me in the center."

The squad fell into formation and proceeded further in, their footsteps echoing in the eerie silence of the halls. Crackles of sparks from broken electronics intruded upon that silence from time to time, but the living quarters, common areas, and other miscellaneous rooms that dotted the upper levels were empty of anything still alive, biological or synthetic.

"Where is everyone?" Garrus wondered aloud.

"Probably down below where the labs are," Jondum said. "Can your sensors penetrate that deeply, Major?"

"No," Shepard answered, but did not elaborate further. No reason to spill too much about the limits of her capabilities after all.

"Skipper!" Ashley called out, waving in her direction.

"Here we are," Shepard said as walked over to the security station. "Let's see if there's anything we can use under all that."

Under was quite the appropriate descriptor, what with the large dead rachni slumped over the consoles. Remedying that was simple enough as Wrex hauled the carcass off. That did little about the dried blood splattered all over, but Shepard had worked with worse.

"There's still power to the consoles," she remarked. "Ah, good, the data jack's still intact."

Holding up her omnitool, the optical interface lit up in response to queries.

"The facility is still in lockdown," the major reported. "All personnel were ordered to evacuate to shelters, which are underground. Lots of breaks in the security cameras and datanet, but, some of the internal sensors are still picking up motion below."

"So there are still survivors?" Garrus suggested.

"Or more bugs," Ashley qualified.

"Or geth," Jondum followed up.

"If we're lucky, all three," Kaidan concluded.

Shepard quirked an eyebrow. "How is that lucky, Alenko?"

"Means after fighting our way through the mess, there'll be someone for us to talk to at the end," the lieutenant responded.

The major snorted, disconnecting from the network. "Always looking at the bright side I see." She pointed down one of the corridors. "Only way down to the secured labs is through the elevator there. It's been completely locked out, but we should be able to override it there physically and then shimmy down."

"Great," Garrus sighed. "More tunnels."

"What's the matter Captain, you don't like being underground?" Ashley teased slightly.

"My ancestors evolved from avian hunters, Sergeant," Garrus retorted. "We yearn to have the open sky above us."

"Well my ancestors evolved from tree hugging arboreals," Ashley said, "and you don't see us complaining."

"Evolved is such a strong word," Kaidan joked. "If you sat in on a session of parliament, you'd still think we hadn't moved on from the poo flinging days of old."

A few chuckles sounded at that, as well some other less than flattering responses.

"Right, before Kaidan can further undermine humanity's standing with other races, let's go," Shepard said.

When the squad reached the elevator they were greeted by a solid wall of metal barring their way. Walking up, Wrex gave them a tap.

"We're not gonna be cutting our way through this," he stated bluntly. "And any explosives tough enough to blast through would bring everything else down on us."

"Doors this heavy need help opening and closing," Shepard said. "From what Artemis could pull, the lockdown didn't actually fuse the locks, it just cut the control signals."

"So if we manually hotwire them, we can get them to open," Garrus said.

"Almost," Shepard said, reaching out and tearing off a panel and waved at the capacitors behind. "The thing's out of juice, so once we actually unlock it we'll have to pry them open the old fashioned way."

"There should be some sort of override to undo the lockout," Jondum said. "We'll probably need to head down to the main security office and-"

A crunch sounded as Shepard slammed her fist into the capacitor, at the same time discharging a very strong burst of electrical energy. The surge washed over the doors and a loud whine and click sounded.

"Wrex, Alenko, Liara, see if you can use your biotics to pull the doors apart," Shepard said as she stepped back from her handiwork.

Wrex grunted while the others shook themselves to recover from the suddenness of Shepard's actions. A blue field enveloped the door and the trio of biotics visibly strained as they pulled. A creaking sound however indicated it was working as a seam cracked open in the center.

"Alright, give them a hand!" Shepard ordered.

The other non-biotics got a grip as best as they could manage and a lot of huffing and puffing commenced as they worked to wedge open the massive doors. Another thud sounded as Shepard blasted the capacitor with an overcharge, causing the motors to slacken slightly as power ran through them. The weight felt just a bit lighter, for a few moments at least, and the process repeated itself three more times before the door was wide enough for even Wrex to squeeze through.

"Well, there is something to be said for the brute force approach," Jondum remarked.

He peeked down into the shaft, flashlight cutting through the darkness.

"Oh dear."

Leaning over next to him, Shepard noted the broken remnants of various defensive fixtures.

"Looks like the rachni overran the defenses before they were able to lock it down," the major remarked.

"And with sheer weight of numbers at that," Jondum said. "Major, by your count, how many dead rachni have we encountered thus far?"

"A little over two hundred and fifty, give or take," Shepard answered as she looked down the shaft. "Those are the ones that made it this far, though. No telling how many more are still below."

Taking out a light, the major tossed it down and watched as the brightness receded until it was but a tiny speck in the darkness.

"I'd say about six stories," she said. "Ready to go Wrex?"

The krogran grunted as he finished hooking himself up. "If you see a big fire, you'll know it's safe to come down."

"How does that mean it's safe?" Tali asked incredulously.

"You'll see," Wrex said before starting his descent.

Kaidan followed right after, while Shepard and the others made ready their own lines. As they peered down, indeed there was a brightening light coming from below.

"Hold one Major," Kaidan said over the radio. "Got a lot of dead bodies piled up here. Wrex is trying to burn a path through them."

"So long as he does not set the entire facility ablaze," Jondum remarked.

"It should be fine," Shepard said. "The mixture he has for the tank burns hot on contact, but it doesn't have much staying power."

"What happens if he hits something that's flammable?" Ashley asked.

An audible boom sounded from below, as well as a flash of light.

"It's fine, it's fine, everything's fine!" Kaidan's voice quickly followed.

Shepard shot Ashley a look. "Don't taunt Murphy, Sergeant."

Ashley dutifully made a zipping motion over her mouth. A few more minutes passed before Kaidan finally checked in again.

"We've got a path through now, Major, so come on down."

"Roger that," Shepard said, slamming a stick of some sort into the wall before dropping down.

The drop went quickly enough and when she reached the bottom Shepard was glad her helmet had quality filters. The charred flesh would likely otherwise have been unbearable.

"Oh dear," Liara said as she touched down.

"You gonna be alright?" Ashley asked.

"Thank you for your concern, Sergeant," Liara said, "but I should be fine. I think."

"Careful where you step," Shepard said. "Some of the things didn't quite burn clean through."

"Ugh, this is like wading through a swamp," Garrus muttered.

"Feels more like a ship's refuse system," Tali said.

"Oh goddess," Liara said, audibly struggling to keep from hurling.

"C'mon Doc," Ashley said, helping support the archeologist. "The worst's over, probably."

Peaking out into the corridor, Shepard grimaced. "If only that were the case."

The subterranean level was filled with more corpses, along with a cluster of destroyed geth units around the elevator itself. That was where the mechs must have made a stand to try and prevent the rachni from escaping containment. They had succeeded, eventually, but the number of corpses topside marked their earlier failures.

"So what next, Major?" Kaidan asked.

"We find another terminal to plug into," Shepard said. "The lower levels are air-gapped and shielded from the network topside, so I couldn't get a decent read for down here."

"If we could find the main computer banks, we might also be able to salvage other data that might be useful in the investigation," Jondum added.

"That too," Shepard agreed as she checked the scanner results again. "Terminal, this way."

Before advancing, the major slammed another stick into the wall, eliciting a curious look from the Spectre.

"There seems to be a shielded layer between the upper and lower levels," Shepard explained. "My signals can punch through on the current level we're on, but they can't go above or below. With these signal repeaters though, I should be able to remain in contact with the _Normandy_."

"And your partner AI," Jondum said with a nod.

"That's the hope. C'mon."

The squad continued to proceed with care, all too aware that there likely remained rachni and geth still alive and prowling the corridors. Shepard's sensors were able to penetrate the walls well enough to provide some forewarning, but both races had proven quite fleet in their movements. And indeed, their time alone within these halls soon came to an end as gunfire echoed.

"Sounds like regular guns," Wrex said from ahead, "not phasic slugs."

"ERCS?" Kaidan suggested. "Or huntresses?"

"Let's find out," Shepard said.

With quickening steps, the squad hustled towards the firefight. As they closed in, the ever louder gunfire was mixed in with an all too familiar hiss and shrieks.

"Contact fifty meters around the corner," Shepard said. "Got at least two warrior types."

"Got em," Wrex said, before taking off with a roar of challenge.

One of the rachni skittered back to see what the noise was, only to be greeted with a stream of flaming liquid. The pitch of its shrieks jumped before abruptly ceasing in a pained gurgle. Wrex did not stop pour out flames however, keeping the pressure on to keep the rachni from rounding the corner, or really being anywhere near it with the splashing fires.

"-ever you are, the bugs are-keep them-"

The few words that broke through the hiss and crackle of static marked the desperation of the survivors. They were still fighting however, and just might hold out long enough for Shepard and her squad to relieve them. As Wrex charged around the corner, the krogan was suddenly sent flying back into the other connecting corridor.

"They've got biotics!" Kaidan shouted.

"No grenades," Shepard ordered, even as she shouldered her rifle.

"Shepard, what are you doing?" Garrus asked.

The major's response came by way of drawing a long, curved blade, one that all of them recognized, even the salarian Spectre.

"A huntress sword?" Jondum said.

A dim blue light covered Shepard, and then she was off. The major leapt to the opposite side of the hall, shrugging off another biotic surge in the process. Indeed she was still moving, running along the right side and closing on the rachni with blinding speed. A tendril lashed out, seeking to impale her, but the major leaned aside even as she angled her blade to intercept. She barely felt any resistance as the first cut was made. She only felt a slight pressure pushing back at the second cut, one that cleaved straight through the attacking rachni, or rather the rachnis. The combined effect of her biotic charge and the extended reach the sword gave her as part of that charge had seen Shepard cut through three of the bugs almost effortlessly and land in their midst.

The other warriors scrambled about to face her, but a blast of electricity stunned the closest long enough for Shepard to leap back in retreat. A pair of grenades were left behind as parting gifts and their subsequent explosion tore through the surviving bugs, shredding them into bloody pulps. The rest of the squad had not stood idly by while Shepard wrought her carnage. Using the window her attack created, they had rounded the corner and positioned themselves in clear firing lanes. Now a barrage of gunfire covered the major's retreat and further shattered the rachni ranks.

"Move forward!" Shepard shouted, rifle in hand once more.

The surviving rachni were shuffling about, trying to reform a line to deal with the sudden attack from behind. They still had numbers on their side, outnumbering Shepard and her squad at least twice over. By this point however the squad was well practiced in how to deal with rachni, falling into roles almost reflexively.

Wrex overtook Shepard, the purple glow of his barrier wrapped around his body to offer another layer of protection. The krogan cackled, sweeping the room with fire and throwing the bugs into instinctual panic. No one liked being on fire. Kaidan and Liara had pistols drawn, ready to enact larger barriers the moment a spray of acid came their way. Between them, Shepard took careful aim as she picked off bugs large and small that approached Wrex while the krogan was preoccupied. Simultaneously, Ashley and Garrus were covering their flanks, with Tali's drone alternating between supporting the two of them as the weight of the counterattack shifted back and forth. And while Jondum was arguably the odd man out, the salarian still made himself useful complementing the volume of fire being poured out, along with an overcharge here and there to stun the rachni warriors.

Barely five minutes had passed since Wrex first started roasting the bugs, but the bloody path of carnage the squad cut through broke the rachni positions. None of the bugs retreated though, they continued to press forth with fanatical disregard for their lives. That was just fine with the squad however, since it meant they would not need to hunt down any stragglers. When the last rachni keeled over, a smoldering fire roasting its flesh, it fell atop a pile of similarly scorched and perforated bugs.

"HaHA!" Wrex cheered. "Now that was a good fight!"

"Eyes peeled," Ashley said. "There might still be one of those smaller buggers skittering about."

The sergeant glanced over at Shepard while issuing the warning, an implicit query to the major for confirmation one way or another. Shepard's attention however was on the other side of the room, where a makeshift barricade was quickly falling apart even with no more rachni trying to tear it down.

"You can come out now!" the major called.

Slowly, gingerly, a head poked out, then another, one human, another turian. Their eyes were wide, shock shining through them. Shock and disbelief, if all the blinking they did was any indication.

"Who-who are you?" the human said, still keeping mostly behind the barricade.

"Jondum Bau, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance," the salarian introduced himself.

"You're a Spectre!?" the turian straightened.

"Indeed."

"Oh crap," the turian said with feeling.

The human trooper looked warily at Jondum, and then included Shepard and the others in that nervous gaze.

"What about you?" he asked. "You're wearing imperial uniforms, what are you doing here?"

Shepard stepped forward, making sure the man could get a good look at her armor.

"Major Evangeline Shepard," she introduced herself. "Imperial Cadre."

The human soldier spent a few moments gaping at Shepard, mouth dangling open.

"A Cadre," he hissed.

"Indeed," Shepard said, emulating Jondum.

The man took a deep breath.

"Oh _shit_."

End of Chapter 22

Yeah, don't try to pick a fight against Shepard while on foot when she's within remote control range of her Mako and the Mako can get a bead on you. The major is a consummate professional as a soldier, meaning she doesn't believe in a fair fight, she'll pull out every trick she knows to make you dead as quickly as possible. That is sort of the goal in real life battle as well. You don't want to go into a fight against an equal enemy unless you absolutely must, you want to go in with the deck stacked as heavily in your favor as possible.

Shepard's not one to mince words. If she thinks you fucked up, she'll call you on it. Your personal pride is the last thing she cares about at that point. And if you can't suck it up and get your act together,

I've seriously been considering whether I want to actually use proper radio protocol in the story. So far I'm leaning towards no because I didn't do so at the start and it feels a bit late to inject it. I suppose I might for specific events, but we'll see.

As I look at where we are in the overall story, one thing that it's starting to look like I didn't quite manage to do was insert enough side conversations between Shepard and her crew as I would have liked. This is not just because those conversations are supposed to show the squad's growing closeness, they're also supposed to reveal more information to all of you about background details and the like. We'll see if I can remedy that before this story finishes.

Happy Turkey Day to those that celebrate it. If nothing else that means there'll be another big Steam sale.

Anyway, feedback and questions are welcome. I will obviously not answer any questions about plot points that we have not reached yet.


	24. Chapter 23

_The discovery of a rachni queen by Binary Helix was a closely held secret even after the Council and the Terran Empire learned of it. The official explanation for the company's legal entanglements were stated to be the usage of Binary Helix's resources by two of its executives, Saren Arterius and Matriarch Benezia, in their campaign against humanity. The Council races' refusal to extradite Binary Helix's remaining executives for trial in the Empire meant few of the company's leadership was formally held to account for the affair, but the company did not emerge unscathed from the incident. The financial consequences alone were substantial, as the imperial government levied not only a substantial fine but also revoked recognition of several intellectual property rights Binary Helix held in imperial space and made them available free of use to domestic companies. While Binary Helix was publicly repentant for their unwitting role in Saren's attacks on the Empire, more often than not it tried to undermine the sanctions wherever possible, moving to block any developments by terran companies derived from the confiscated intellectual property from being sold in Council space. The legal fallout of the sanctions was still being sorted out when the Reapers invaded, making the matter entirely moot._

 _-Ashes of Empire: The Reaper War_

Chapter 23

Mater familias

There was a certain mystique that surrounded elite soldiers, an impression that they were lethally competent and could kill at the drop of a hat. While some armchair commentator or irregular might scoff at such notions, even they had to admit, if only in the privacy of their own thoughts, of a lingering fear that if they were at the mercy of such warriors, they would find none.

The reputation of the Council's Spectres stretched back over a millennia all the way to the Krogan Rebellions. It was a reputation built upon countless achievements and probably just as much hearsay thanks to the classified nature of all their operations. Their presence however always portended unhappy tidings for those that drew their attention. That so few lived to spread word of such encounters was a likely reason for there being so little in the way of hard facts about these agents of the Council.

The Imperial Cadre's lineage was less long, and certainly less storied, compared to the galactic sojourns of the Spectres. The reputation this lineage offered however was in no way lesser, for the Cadre began and to this day remained an active combat unit. From the War of Succession initiated by the House of Plantagenet to defend their claim to the French throne to the Great War fought between the great powers of Europe that then went on to engulf the entire world, the Cadre always served on the frontlines. Even today the majority of the Cadre's companies were on active deployments across imperial space, with only a small portion serving as guards for the imperial palace back on Earth.

When the attention of both parties were turned upon a single matter, the subject of that attention could be forgiven for thinking of little else beyond their own immediate survival. Or for losing control of certain bodily functions.

"We are so fucked," the human trooper said.

"Shut up, Darren," the turian snapped.

"Shut up!? And what good would keeping our mouths shut do us here!?" Darren demanded. "Binary Helix has managed to piss off _both_ the Empire and the Council. You think the Elanus head office is going to give a damn about us down here!?"

The turian soldier's mandibles flickered. "Elanus stays true to those that stay true to the company. We roll over, we break our oaths. And that makes us worse than dead."

Shepard tried not to sigh. Much as Garrus represented a more levelheaded and flexible example of his species, the turian private before them was of a more dogmatic and rigid variant.

"That might be how the drill inspectors tried to sell the order of things," Garrus interjected, "but this isn't bootcamp, private. This is the real world. Elanus might have been founded by turians and it might be one of the more professional merc groups out there, but it's still a business. And a business sometimes has to cut its losses."

The turian soldier's expression remained stubborn, like he still wanted to snap back. As he eyed the others however, sense seemed to prevail as he realized that such an act of folly would seal his fate here and now, making what Elanus might or might not do entirely moot. And so he simply remained silent, volunteering no information, but also offering no further objections. That would do for now.

"Private," Shepard addressed the human soldier, letting the implicit question hang there.

"Snyder," the human soldier responded to the prompt. "Private Darren Snyder, Elanus Risk Control Services. I am prepared to answer any questions you and your colleague has, Major, in exchange for legal cover for what Binary Helix has been up to here."

The major glanced over at Jondum. "I think you might be in better position to offer him that than me, considering Noveria's treaty with the Council."

"Yes and no," the Spectre responded. "I can offer a reprieve from most judicial consequences of the private's actions here, but in the case of Private Snyder here there remains a possibility that any work permit he might hold for Council space would be revoked nonetheless, at which point he would be deported and presumably returned to imperial space."

"Ah, a point," Shepard nodded. "Very well Private, I am also prepared to grant you a conditional immunity. You won't hang for your actions, and assuming the investigation determines that you yourself did not commit any war crimes, you will be granted the standard whistleblower stipend, plus whatever multiplier your intelligence warrants."

Darren took a deep breath. "Thank you Major."

"Don't thank me quite yet," Shepard said. "Now, about those answers."

The private nodded more firmly. "Right. You're here about the rachni they've been breeding."

"Not just the rachni," Shepard said. "We'd also like a word with Matriarch Benezia on some of her other activities."

The human soldier snorted. "Figures that the crazy bitch would be up to more trouble. She's the one that sent us out here with her mechs, said they'd take most of the pressure from the bugs. Fat lot of good they ended up being, their guns were complete crap against the bugs' hide, and their shields even more useless against the acid."

"Put it that way, makes the rachni sound like the perfect anti-geth counter," Garrus remarked.

"Well now, looks like you're getting a two for one deal with me then," Wrex said with a smirk.

Shepard snorted. "Don't get too big a head, Wrex. For all we know this is rock-paper-scissors instead." She looked back at the private. "What did Benezia send you out for? To retake the elevator?"

Darren shook his head. "No. Even if we succeeded, the elevator was sealed from the outside. No way to open it up, at least not without a lot more firepower than we had."

A few of the squad exchanged looks. As seals went, it had succumbed rather easily to sheer brute force. Then again the soldiers down here did have some rather pressing distractions.

"She wanted us to get to the relay controls," Darren continued, "to get a message out. She told us it was a high priority call for help, to someone that could get us out of this mess without bringing the Council down on us." The soldier grimaced. "Fat chance of that happening now."

"Indeed," Jondum said dryly.

The major's expression however remained flat. "Did you succeed?"

Darren blinked a few times as he registered the question. "We, I don't know. We got to the relay controls, realigned it according to her instructions, and tried transmitting. But whether anyone picked anything up, I don't know."

A hiss sounded from Garrus. "We can't risk assuming the message didn't get through. If Sa-if the geth have more assets close by, we could be looking at a major naval incursion."

Shepard's eyes flickered back and forth as she consulted the _Normandy_ over a private channel.

"The good news is there's already a taskforce in position outside the system limits if we need their help," she said after a few moments. "The bad news is it's just an assault squadron, not a battle squadron. We need to get to Benezia, now."

"Indeed," Jondum agreed. "Private, how many survivors remain?"

"Just a single ERCS squad is left from the original detachment," Darren answered. "Benezia has at least half a dozen huntresses with her though, and at least that many mechs left."

"And will that squad stand down?" Shepard asked.

Darren cast a glance at his turian comrade before grimacing. "To be honest ma'am? I don't know. We took a really bad hit, most of us haven't had any real sleep in days, and we're all a little hopped up on stims right now."

Such conditions were certainly not conducive to rational thought, especially for complicated topics like whether you should turn on your boss.

"There's also the fact that the rachni are still skittering about," the turian private finally spoke up. "If you expect any of us to want to get into a fight with Benezia and her followers while they're still around, you can forget about it."

A legitimate concern, that. Taking Benezia would do them little good if they all ended up getting eaten by the rachni afterwards, or melted, or whatever.

"Yeah, but Benezia's the one that's refused to help us get to the damn burn controls," Darren countered. "If we could get those on, we could purge the entire facility of the stinking bugs."

"What is the burn procedure?" Shepard asked. "What does it actually do?"

"It floods the entire facility except a few safe spots with a liquid thermite mixture, then ignites it. Burns hot enough to sterilize everything."

"And is the control room itself one of those safe spots?" the major checked.

Those things were not always a certainty.

"Yes ma'am."

"And Benezia's current location?"

"That too. It's one of the vault labs that's used to store high-value specimens, like the rachni queen."

That last words took a few moments to register, even for a salarian's quick thought process or someone that was AI augmented. As it was Shepard actually managed to keep from expression her reaction, while Jondum's mouth actually flapped open for a moment.

"A rachni queen," Wrex could be heard behind them. "A gods be damned rachni queen."

"It wasn't just eggs then that were recovered," Kaidan murmured. "They've been hatching new eggs entirely."

Shepard shot a warning look at her squad, silencing them. She then looked over at the Elanus troopers.

"Here's how we're going to do this," the major stated. "Spectre, you'll take Lieutenant Alenko, Sergeant Williams, and Liara with you. I'll take the rest to secure and activate the burn controls. See what you can do to avoid a direct confrontation with Benezia before I get there to assist."

"Understood, Major. Now, Private Snyder, if you would be so kind as to guide us to the vault?"

"Yes sir," Darren said, though he continued to eye Shepard and his turian comrade.

"Private?" Shepard addressed said comrade, inviting the turian to finally introduce himself.

"Gavrex," the turian reluctantly answered. "Private Gavrex Letarrek."

"Well Private Letarrek. I know you're unhappy with how things have turned out, but I think one thing we can both agree on is that the rachni need to be neutralized. So, can I at least count on your cooperation to guide us to the burn controls?"

The turian's dissatisfaction was palpable in the ways his mandibles flickered, but at least some of that was from the stresses of being under siege for the past few days. That made Shepard's offer to go and burn all of the bugs out of the facility very tempting, whatever his reservations about the propriety of such collaboration.

"I'll help you trigger the purge," he finally said. "But don't think I'll be taking any orders from you."

"Fair enough. If you would be so kind as to show us the way then?"

Phrased that way Shepard would not have blamed the turian private for thinking she was being snide. As it was the major was entirely sincere in her politeness, but some things the translators still had difficulties conveying. The turian did not elect to take any offense however and simply nodded before turning about and heading down one of the corridors. A bit brusque, but Shepard did not require his approval, just his cooperation.

"Are any of the internal sensors down here still online?" Shepard asked.

"No, ma'am," Gavrex answered gruffly, then grimaced as he realized the courtesy he had instinctively extended the major.

It seemed the discipline and deference drilled into the private from childhood to boot camp was stronger than his dislike for the human officer. Shepard did not push the issue however.

"That means we have no way of knowing how many rachni are still down here, I presume?" she said instead.

"No," the private responded. "That's why we got jumped and nearly overrun by the damnable bugs. The sergeant wanted to fall back, but those mechs wouldn't obey orders. They kept pushing despite getting chewed up. Without them, there was no way we were going to make it back, so we had to follow."

Shepard nodded. "The geth are relentless in pursuing their objectives. They wouldn't have cared how many of their units were lost in the process, or how many of your fellow troopers either."

The turian blinked. "Those, those were really geth?"

The major raised an eyebrow. "What did you think they were?"

"I thought they were just fancy combat mechs." Gavrex grunted. "Never seen a geth before, least not up close. Half the videos on the extranet's just made up nonsense as well, so didn't think much about it when I saw them."

"The geth have already launched major attacks on several terran colonies," Shepard stated bluntly. "I'm here to stop them and their collaborators."

The turian said nothing to that, instead keeping eyes front as he led them towards the burn controls. Shepard kept right next to him, to the private's initial irritation, but after the second time the major held him back to avoid an ambush by the rachni he began to more appreciate her presence.

"How many rachni did they end up breeding down here?" Garrus wondered aloud.

"A good question," Shepard echoed. "Private, any numbers off the top of your head?"

"The queen laid hundreds of eggs at a time," he answered. "I don't know how many were hatched, only the researchers and senior officers knew the details. But…"

Shepard glanced over as the turian trailed off. Garvex grimaced.

"The captain was getting more and more unhappy over the past few weeks. I think he was worried they couldn't actually control the bugs. Well, he was right."

"How many times did she lay eggs?" Shepard asked.

"I, I don't know," Garvex said. "At least half a dozen times I think. They've had her here for a while now."

Shepard's lips thinned. "So far, counting the bodies we've seen, we've accounted for approximately three hundred rachni, give or take a certain margin of error. If she really did lay over six hundred eggs, that suggests there's still three hundred more bugs skittering around."

"Spirits," Gavrex murmured.

"If there really are still hundreds of rachni about, where are they?" Wrex asked.

"Peak 15 is built into a mountain," Shepard pointed out. "Where do you think the rachni would go once the main entrance was sealed?"

Garrus hissed. "They must've started burrowing. Who knows how many managed to escape."

"Even if they escaped, where would they go?" Gavrex argued. "Most of this planet is a frozen iceball."

"Little cold didn't stop them during the wars," Wrex said with a sneer. "It was why the Council needed my people as cannon fodder to hunt them down on all the places their races were too delicate to go tromping around on."

"This raises the question of how much good the burn protocol would neve do," Shepard cut in before the turian private could respond. "I'm not picking up any more rachni, at least in our immediate vicinity."

"Almost a shame," Wrex remarked. "The smell or roasted rachni was just enough to whet my appetite."

"Eww," Shepard said for all the others, eliciting a hearty chuckle from the krogan. "For now at least let's keep going, at least until-"

By now Shepard's squad was used to the major's speech cutting abruptly. And so being used, all of them assumed a much more wary posture. Such interruption was almost always a portent for bad news.

"Oh _shit_ ," Shepard hissed. "We need to get to that secured lab, NOW!"

"What's going on?" Garrus asked even as he fell in right behind the major as she broke out into a sprint.

"Hostile contacts just entered the system," Shepard responded in between breaths. "One of them is big."

Sharp gasps sounded from the rest of the squad, save for Gavrex. The turian private continued to look confused even as he kept pace with them.

"What do you mean hostiles?" he asked. "What big one?"

"You hear about the attack on the human world of Eden Prime?" Garrus took that one.

The turian private was at least smart enough to catch the inference. "They're here?"

"Yeah. And unlike the Empire, Noveria doesn't have much in the way of a fleet to even try stopping them."

That was enough to momentarily stun the private into silence. Shepard however had no such luxury as she barked orders over the radio.

"Pressly, signal the taskforce, tell them to stay way the fuck clear of that dreadnaught. Get the _Normandy_ into the atmosphere and prep for hot extraction. Shepard out." The major did not bother waiting for an acknowledgment before switching to another channel. "Spectre, you need to get the Elanus troopers on our side _now_ or we're going to have to go through them to extract Benezia, we've got a geth fleet inbound with Sovereign and presumably Saren riding along, over."

"Major, this is Alenko," Kaidan responded. "Jondum has managed to sway the surviving Elanus detachment. They won't help us try and arrest Benezia, but they won't try to stop us either, over."

"How many survivors are there, over?"

"At least two dozen, mostly civilians-"

A distinct whump sounded followed by shots before the transmission cut out.

"Alenko! Shit, double time now!"

They were already running flat out, but the added urgency certainly helped raise the tension up a few notches. There was no chance they would get to the secured lab in time to affect what was happening now, but even if they were too late they could get back some of their own.

As the squad neared their target, Shepard frowned as she felt a slight buzz at the back of her head.

 _Artemis, check filters, getting some noise here._

 _Ambient interference detected, Major. Attempting to compensate._

The frown deepened into a grimace. The last thing Shepard needed was for her connection to her AI partner to fritz out. Hopefully once they got to the lab they could deal with whatever was causing it. The not so distant sound of gunfire marked their closing proximity to that objective. A few muffled explosions could be heard as well, marking the intensity of the fighting going on. Shepard was now close enough that the more basic sensors in Kaidan and Ashley's suits were feeding her with combat telemetry.

"Got geth and huntresses coming out of the secured vault," she informed the others. "They're not discriminating, they're going after everyone."

As evidenced by the bloody civilians desperately huddling in fear wherever they thought they could find cover. A few still bodies marked where that cover was not quite as robust as they had hoped.

"What about Benezia?" Garrus called out.

"She's hanging back flinging biotics," Shepard said. "Cover me, I'm going to take her."

The major actually shouldered her rifle, instead drawing her pistol and the sword she had brought along. A seemingly odd choice at first glance, the major's decision was vindicated as they entered the teeth of a vicious melee. Liara was bleeding but still firing, while Ashley struggled to drag her to safety. Kaidan's focus was entirely upon his ever shrinking barrier, while Jondum's attention shifted back and forth between zapping geth to taking potshots at huntresses. The surviving Elanus troopers were in much worse shape, half already down and out of the fight with the rest being systematically overwhelmed.

The martial prowess of huntresses was well deserved, each one moving with lethal grace. Combined with a masterful display of biotics, any conventional force that was merely at parity in numbers was easily routed. The major's appearance was anything but conventional.

The burst of light that accompanied her charge was all the warning the huntress got. The next thing she knew, a sticky dampness stained her armor as Shepard's sword pierced through. The ripple of air soon cascaded into a shockwave, blowing the asari off the blade without Shepard needing to lift a finger. The major still hurried the process along with a curt kick, just in time to free her sword to block a swing from another huntress.

Sparks of energy cackled as the two blades met, but Shepard had no intention of locking swords with her opponent. Instead she shoved the other blade aside and fired pointblank at the huntress. The asari's shields buckled quickly under the intense fire, but her attempt at retreat was of no avail as Shepard pressed forward. The upward slash knocked the huntress' own sword out of her hands, leaving her wide open. Light coalesced about the asari as she prepared to launch some sort of biotic attack, but disappeared just as quickly as a final shot sounded and she jerked back, a bloody hole in her head.

The dead asari had not even hit the ground before Shepard moved onto her next target. The major's sudden and violent insertion had blunted the onslaught by the geth and the huntresses, enough so for the other survivors to catch their breath and retrench. The reinforcements accompanying Shepard were also making themselves felt, loudly at that as Wrex roared a battle cry before charging into the fray. The krogan forewent any grace or finesse, opening his attack with a shotgun in the face of a geth trooper. The perforated mech crumbled and crunched as Wrex stomped over it onto his next opponent. The huntress in his sights knew she could not win head-on against a raging krogan, instead unleashing a powerful singularity to try and pin Wrex down. A wide smirk crossed the krogan's expression as a blue glow illuminated his form. The barrier shrugged off the gravitational pull and the asari watched in horror as Wrex walked right through the singularity. The crack that sounded was distinctly unhealthy as Wrex bashed his head against the huntress. Whether it was her helmet that cracked versus her skull was difficult to tell, but it was unlikely she would be getting up anytime soon, if ever.

With the enemy fire slackening, so too did the strain on Kaidan's barrier. Taking the opportunity offered, the human biotic released his barrier only to unleash a shockwave of gravitic energy sweeping forth. There was little time to actually aim the surge and Shepard and Wrex were hit equally as hard as the geth and huntresses. If either was actually inconvenienced one would be hard pressed to tell. Wrex carried on with his charge, while the major actually used the shockwave to send her plowing into another huntress.

Having found a relatively covered spot, Tali was fast at work lending her expertise against their synthetic opponents. Several geth became noticeably slower as the quarian's jamming program cycled through the spectrum of frequencies they used to coordinate. Simultaneous to this, Tali's drone began zipping back and forth, zapping and draining enemy shields. Without them, the more fragile mechs went down under a hail of fire.

Contributing to that fire with alacrity was Garrus and Ashley, rejoining the fray after having gotten Liara away. Alongside the surviving Elanus troopers, they slowly turned the tide despite the relentless onslaught pressing upon them. Even Liara was getting some of her own back, an emergency patch stemming her bleeding enough that she was back on her feet.

Despite the tide turning against them, the geth and huntresses did not relent. Indeed the ferocity of their attack only seemed to intensify, even if all that did was bring about their deaths more quickly. Shepard herself was now engaged with three huntresses, parrying, stepping, and shooting in turn as both sides sought some advantage. By rights the major should have been the one on the ropes, but paradoxically fighting a mere three opponents actually put her on the advantage. No more than two could approach her without getting in each other's way, and throwing biotics or tech attacks about carelessly risked much the same. The huntresses were not so far gone that they did not recognize such basic tactical consideration.

While Shepard's comrades were similarly concerned, the major was not so constrained. A loud blast marked the detonation of a biotic field interacting with an overload, throwing one of the huntresses back with slightly singed armor. Singed became smoking as Shepard kept at her, slamming the charged sword through the composite plate. The extreme friction induced by the sudden incursion was enough to leave a toasty afterglow as Shepard withdrew the blade. Not the major noticed, she was already shooting at another opponent trying to close on her.

A click marked the pistol locking up from overheating, but the weapon was still perfectly serviceable in another way. Leaning back, Shepard dodged the slash of the blade and slammed the butt of her gun into the asari's chin. The held under the impact, as did the gun, but the blow still stun the huntress momentarily. She never got the chance to recover before a flick of Shepard's own blade sliced through her neck and severed her head.

"Shepard!"

The warning, like so many others, came too late to do the major any good as her feet suddenly lost contact with the ground. The biotic field that seized hold of her was strong, stronger indeed than any Shepard had ever faced before. Then again she had never faced a matriarch before, and Benezia was doing her title ample justice with her demonstration of biotic prowess. The matriarch was trying to tear Shepard apart and the sheer strength of the pull caused the kinetic barrier to shatter almost instantaneously. Shepard's reaction belayed her own stature as Cadre however. Instead of struggling futilely, she activated the overload once more and disappeared in a cacophonic explosion.

Dropping onto one knee, Shepard spent a single moment catching her breath before leaping forth and going straight for the matriarch. Despite the immense exertion of her previous attacks, Benezia remained standing and ready to meet Shepard's charge. The biotic barrier nullified the momentum of the major's motion with a deft, almost gentle grace. The sudden shift would have been disorienting to say the least for any regular vanguard. Shepard's reaction times were significantly bolstered however and she brought her sword down just in time to meet Benezia's, only to watch the matriarch's deflection turn into a reversed stab.

There was no time for Shepard to block, at least not with her sword. The major instead slammed her pistol down despite knowing full well it would not hold against the edge of a huntress blade. Still the motion was enough to divert the blade away from her body, even if it resulted in the pistol falling in two pieces.

"I _liked_ that gun," Shepard sneered as she leveled the sword at Benezia.

"Your paltry concerns reflect the insignificance of your worth," the matriarch deigned to respond.

Shepard lunged forward, sword swinging to take Benezia's head. The slash was parried easily enough, but Shepard was ready and turned the blade to launch a flurry of additional strikes. Swordsmanship was part of a Cadre's basic combat training, even if their blade of choice was the spadroon. The straight nature of those swords resulted in a slightly different handling compared to the curved, katana-like huntress sword. The spadroon was still a cutting sword however, at least the variant used by the Cadre, and so enough translated over that Shepard was a deft enough hand with her current blade to even take advantage of its biotic augmentation capabilities. Unfortunate then that her current opponent had centuries of experience on top of her with the very weapon.

Where there was a curt bluntness to Shepard's thrusts and slashes, Benezia's motions were more fluidic and deceptively open. Attempts to exploit gaps in the matriarch's motion quickly revealed such openings to be feints and lures as she beat back each attack with trivial effort. Even worse, Benezia turned every counter into an all-out attack of her own that Shepard was just barely able to fend off with a combination of skill and sheer brute force. The matriarch was not wearing augmenting armor like Shepard and so could only rely on her own physical strength. That strength was proving considerable as she kept pace despite Shepard's ostensible advantage.

The fighting around the two women was dying down as the rest of Benezia's entourage fell under the combined pressure of Shepard's squad and the Elanus survivors. Even so they could offer scant help to the major, at least not without risking shooting her as well or otherwise interfering with Shepard's movements.

"Mother! Stop!"

Then again there were other ways of helping besides with gun and blade. Words were after all another weapon, albeit one oft underestimated. Benezia did not exactly hesitate, but her attention did shift if only for a brief moment and the expected follow-up to her latest parry was slow in coming. The opening was all Shepard needed to recover, preempting the matriarch's thrust and closing the distance. Reaching out, she seized hold of Benezia by the neck and tried to grapple her onto the ground. The matriarch responded in kind, grabbing Shepard's helmet. Her hand glowed blue for an instant and the major's helmet cracked, falling aside to reveal Shepard's disheveled face. When Benezia's hand rose once more, obviously aiming to do the same to Shepard's skull, the major had no choice. A wet thud sounded and Benezia gasped.

"MOTHER!"

Slick with blood, Shepard's sword protruded from Benezia's back. The matriarch's gaze however remained steadfast and determined. Indeed she seemed even more intent on her current action, dropping her own sword and latching onto Shepard to keep the major from pulling back. Her eyes suddenly turned black.

"Embrace _eternity_."

Shepard's vision blurred as the weight of a thousand years suddenly intruded upon her psyche, a weight tinged with some dark and ominous. Beneath that dark shroud however was a hard, steely will, weathered, but still unbroken. A will that now spoke.

 _You are known to me, Shepard. Known to be as one whom has hounded Saren every step since Eden Prime. In so doing, you stand as a beacon by which we may yet forestall the next cycle._

In her mind's eye, Shepard tried to grasp the fleeting imagery floating about.

 _Benezia?_

The matriarch likely heard the thought, but seemed to have more pressing priorities than exchanging dialogue with Shepard.

 _Listen well what I have to share, in this brief moment wherein I am free of Sovereign's control. My time is short, in both mind and body._

Shepard grimaced, mentally at least. _I won't apologize for what I did, not to you._

Again Benezia did not respond, directly at least. She did continue speaking, metaphorically at least.

 _The cornerstone of the Cycle is the Citadel, but it was one the Protheans managed to lock away. Saren seeks to find the key to unlock it, and with every victory is one step closer. From Eden Prime, he was given a name. From Feros, that name was given understanding. And from Noveria, he now knows the way to that name._

The image of a mass relay appeared in Shepard's mind. Not any mass relay though, as a name came simultaneously with the sight.

 _The Mu relay._

Not just a name however, Shepard somehow also knew where to find it. No, not somehow. All this was knowledge Benezia knew, and by melding with Shepard's mind she was sharing it with the major.

 _Yes._

That was the first time Benezia could be said to directly respond to Shepard, but the matriarch was not yet done.

 _Take heed, Shepard, that the relay is but the first step of many. What Saren seeks lies beyond it. What he seeks is fabled Ilos itself._

Fabled though it might be, it was not a name that held any special meaning for Shepard. Except, it did. Thoughts that were most assuredly not hers bubbled to the surface again, providing context behind that name. Ilos, the fabled lost colony of the Prothean Empire, located somewhere in the Pangaea Expanse. Mentioned with almost reverent like deference in what few prothean records remained, a beacon of knowledge and learning. Held in almost certainly greater reverence by some scholars today, as perhaps the final chance to discover a prothean colony as yet untouched by looting, a final chance to crack the secret that was the prothean civilization. And now perhaps also the key to starting the cycle of extinction anew, or stopping it.

 _You must survive, Shepard. You_ must _escape this place, escape Sovereign whom you already know to be approaching this world. Besides Saren, only you possess both the Cipher and the Codex, and now the location of the Mu relay. Only you stand a chance of finding Ilos, and stopping the Reapers._

Shepard felt the weight of those words, the desperate, almost forlorn hope that lay behind them. A chance she might have, but even Benezia recognized it to be a long one. Even so, the matriarch had gambled it all, indeed was laying down her own life, to make sure Shepard was at least given that chance.

 _What about Liara?_

The question was more instinct than conscious thought, indeed it was not even one that Shepard was intending to ask. It came unbidden nonetheless, and Shepard felt a wave of remorse wash over her mind as her own emotions echoed that of Benezia.

 _My Little Wing has taken flight of her nest._ _She is of her own now, and in company of a fine champion. For all that I have yet to teach her, she will endure. She is my daughter._

It took a moment for Shepard to actually untangle the bundle of emotions that accompanied that last word. Sorrow and regret certainly, but joy and pride also tinged Benezia's thoughts. All the hopes and expectations that a parent invested in their child, Shepard now understood despite never having borne one, and being incapable of ever doing so.

 _A mother's love can be a terrible burden. But, it can also bring the most joyous of blessings._

Despite being at the end of her own life, despite the mental and physical pain clawing away at her, Benezia was still a matriarch, with all the experience and willpower that title implied. And so she ignored her own suffering, her own anguish, to try and offer comfort to another. To Shepard.

 _It is alright, Shepard, to be at peace with yourself._

With that last thought came the final spark of light within Benezia's mind. As Shepard felt the asari matriarch pass on, she found herself staring not at a pair of black eyes, but pearls of blue that now closed. The strength from Benezia's arms slackened, as did the matriarch's body. Letting go of her sword, Shepard gently guided the fallen asari down to the floor.

"MOTHER!"

A clearly distraught Liara rushed over, almost pushing Shepard aside save for the major making way.

"No, no no!" the scientist sobbed. "Why did you have to fight? Why didn't you give us a chance to save you!?"

Kneeing down next to Liara as she cradled her mother's still form, Shepard reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

Liara shook her head, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"You-you killed her. But, I know it's not your fault. But, you killed her."

To that Shepard knew there were no words that she could say in comfort, she needed to let Liara experience the sorrow, to let it all out. To try to deny her those emotions, that would only hurt the asari more. But then, words began echoing in her mind, words that passed to her lips almost before she knew it.

"My Little Wing has taken flight of her nest. She is of her own now, and in company of a fine champion. For all that I have yet to teach her, she will endure. She is my daughter."

Those words, words that Shepard had first assumed to be meant for her, were in truth Benezia's last words to her daughter, Liara. Looking up, Liara's tearstained eyes glistened as she met Shepard's gaze.

"Little Wing," she murmured. "Mother, she always called me that. Right up until I left home." She smiled weakly. "I thought she was being condescending, trying to remind me of how young I was, how I wasn't ready to head out into the galaxy."

"She worried about you," Shepard heard herself say. "She, wanted you to be safe. But she also knew that you had the potential to soar."

"She never said any of that to me," Liara went on. "She was always so, smothering. I thought she saw me as just another follower to control."

"To guide," Shepard said. "Not to control. That was her intent. But, what you needed was not her guidance. What you needed was my, her support. She recognized that when you left."

Liara nodded. "Yes. Yes. I needed her support. And I'm sorry, Mother, for never speaking with you after I left. I didn't want to admit I would ever need your help, but there were so many times when I could have used it. But for those times before I left, those times when you did lend me that help," the asari looked up at Shepard, "thank you."

The mix of emotions that flooded Shepard at those words was quite the tangle, and the major was not quite certain it was all hers. The time to sort them out was not forthcoming however as the room suddenly shook.

"What the hell?" someone could be heard in the background.

"I've lost contact with _Normandy_ ," Shepard said, "but that felt like an orbital strike." The major's lips thinned. "And the Mako just went up. Are we deep enough underground to withstand fire from a dreadnaught?"

"A dreadnaught!?" one of the Elanus officers, a captain based on his insignia, exclaimed. "Is the Council trying to sterilize this place?"

Shepard snorted. "The Council is the least of your worries at this point. Is there another way out of here? Some sort of underground evacuation tunnel?"

The captain shook his head. "No. A hot lab is designed for containment. An escape route would kind of defeat the purpose."

The major resisted the urge to snort again, or to even make some quip about the NDC's blatant disregard for life.

"Alright, that brings me back to my first question," she said again. "Can this place withstand dreadnaught-class weapons?"

Wary glances were exchanged all around before the Elanus captain simply shrugged.

"I don't know. We're pretty deep under the mountain, but the labs were never designed to handle that much directed firepower. It might hold, depending on how long we're bombed."

"I don't suppose the Terran Navy has any battle squadrons nearby that could come to our rescue?" Jondum asked.

Shepard shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of. And it would take a full concentrated squadron to take Sovereign, not just the taskforces that they're usually split into. The fleet that retook Feros took several days to fully concentrate."

"A shame," the Spectre said. "Then it looks like our fate is in our own hands."

The major raised an eyebrow. "You're not giving up on me, are you Jondum?"

"Perish the thought," the salarian replied. "But if we are indeed without outside support, whether we live or die will lie entirely within our current abilities."

"True enough," Shepard said. She looked at the Elanus officer. "Captain?"

"Captain Jarvis Ventralis," the human answered, accepting the prompt for the introduction. "Elanus Risk Control Services."

The latter part was likely unnecessarily, but was also probably purely reflexive on the captain's part.

"Major Evangeline Shepard," Shepard responded in kind, "Imperial Cadre."

Again the slight sharp gasps at hearing those last two words. The Cadre's reputation obviously put it a few cuts above private military contractors like Elanus.

"Now then Captain," Shepard said, taking control of the conversation before it could get derailed by further shocks, "you say that there are no backdoors out of this place. Fine. What about the front doors? Do any of them lead away from topside?"

Jarvis' eyes narrowed as his mind focused on am immediate practical problem instead of the more abstract issue of his future legal entanglements.

"There, may be," he finally said. "There's a tram line that's used for heavy cargo transfers between the different facilities that make up Peak 15. If we can get to building 7, it's the outermost building, we might be able to get out from there."

"That's a start at least," Shepard said. "What's the catch?"

The grimace that crossed Jarvis' expression was a pretty good indication there was one.

"The rachni will certainly have also headed down that way," the captain confirmed.

"Expected as much," Shepard said with a nonchalant shrug. "Wrex, how much gas you got left in your tank?"

"Should be able to roast a couple dozen more bugs before I run out," the krogan responded. "After that, we'll have to resort to good old-fashioned shotguns to their faces."

"Sounds about right," Shepard said. "Alright, weapons check everyone. I don't want anyone dying because your goddamn gun broke down."

With renewed purpose given by those orders, the survivors set about their preparations. Shepard however turned about deeper into the lab.

"I see you haven't forgotten about our other rachni problem," Jondum said as he joined her.

"Far from it," Shepard responded. "Let's go have a look at this queen."

"And determine what can be done about her?"

The major nodded. "Quite." She frowned. "Okay, is it just me, or is something, singing?"

End of Chapter 23

Work has been extremely busy of late. Productive, but busy.

There is a reason the encounter with Benezia ended the way it did. This will become more evident as the next few chapters unfold.

Hey look, another pretty picture: deviantart dot com slash z98 slash art slash Colonel-Evangeline-Shepard-775766477

So this is a delayed response to a previous reader question now that we've gotten to this arc. Binary Helix is a Council space based corporation. The Empire has little direct leverage on it, beyond blacklisting it from operating in imperial space or with imperial companies, but going after an interstellar corporation like that is never simple depending on how intertwined the company's activities are with other businesses. And if the Council itself does not want to sanction Binary Helix, that becomes even more complicated. In the worst case, Binary Helix could also transfer a lot of their assets out into the Terminus Systems, etc, etc. So broadly speaking, there isn't much the Empire can do about Binary Helix unless it wants to really pull out the big guns, and as much of a colossal screwup as the rachni queen incident is, the Empire has other priorities to deal with right now.

The Loki mech by Hahne-Kedar is crap, but one must keep in mind the context of why it is crap. Specifically, it is cheap. Humanity being more militaristic does not necessarily change the economic calculus of whether it is worthwhile to build a more capable platform. Those instances where a Loki is used, it is presumably because it wasn't worth paying a flesh and blood guard or installing a more powerful mech platform. One can imagine that there are more capable platforms out there, but Bioware certainly was not going to add in lots of variety just due to resource constraints if nothing else. Whether my Shepard will run into any such variants, well, we'd be getting a bit ahead of ourselves there.


	25. Chapter 24

_The appearance of Sovereign and his escorting geth fleet at Noveria came with so little warning that no major power could muster sufficient forces to counter them on such short notice. Fortunately for the majority of Noveria's residents, the synthetics were interested only in the Peak 15 facilities where Saren's co-conspirator Matriarch Benezia was holed up. The object of their arrival was not rescue however, as Saren had learned that Benezia had been compromised. Instead once they swept aside the scant defenses the planet possessed, they began bombarding Peak 15 from orbit. Only the fact that the lab facilities were deep under the mountain saved those taking refuge in them, that and the serendipitous arrival of the Terran Empire's 1_ _st_ _Battle Squadron, Eighth Fleet._

 _-Ashes of Empire: The Reaper War_

Chapter 24

Bella detesta matribus

The doors to the observation deck unsealed and beyond the windows sat a massive insectoid that was presumably the rachni queen. As Shepard and the others stepped forward, the queen seemed to ignore them. Instead she swayed slowly, as if absorbed in her own thoughts. No, not thoughts.

"She's singing," Shepard said in some wonderment.

"Singing?" Jondum said quizzically.

"Yeah, you can't hear it?"

"I can, but song would not be what I would term the, noise, she is making," the Spectre responded.

Shepard cocked her head aside as she let the sound wash over her. "It's, like whale song. Whales are large aquatic mammals from Earth, and they sing, to communicate."

"Mayhap the queen is trying to communicate with her brood?"

The major frowned. "No, she's, not trying to talk to them. She's, crying for them."

To that the salarian regarded Shepard with puzzlement again. "What makes you say that?"

"You don't hear it?" Shepard said, stepping closer to the window. "The tone, the harmonics. There's meaning in their interplay. And that meaning, is sorrow." The major pressed a hand against the glass. "Sorrow, over her stolen children."

"This is rather remarkable," Jondum said. "All attempts to communicate with the rachni during the war were rebuffed. If only we had time with this one."

"Maybe we do," Shepard said, reaching over and turning on the mic pickup. "Singer, can you hear me?"

The queen stirred, turning slightly towards Shepard. The keen eared might pick up a slight change in intonation, but only Shepard seemed to grasp the underlying shift in meaning.

"I hear you, Singer," Shepard spoke. "And I am sorry."

The queen made some clicking noises before sagging back into her gentle sways. Not even the continued rumbles from the bombardment seemed to stir her.

"Singer," Shepard said again. "I will listen, if you speak."

The plea however did and she looked up at the major again. Closing her eyes, Shepard let the song fill her, mixing with not just her own thoughts but an imprint that resonated with the notes. In so striking a chord, the imprint was given form in the mind's eye as Shepard heard, felt, indeed even tasted the melody of the queen's short life. It was a life of pain, born as she was in the absence of her own mother's soothing song. And yet that absence might well have been a blessing, as Shepard felt a sour, note, tainting the melodic tapestry that echoed from before the queen's hatching. A taint that the queen was working hard to purge from her own song.

"Your children, you couldn't sing to them," Shepard said aloud, closing her eyes to better focus on the sounds and sights they elicited. "They're scared, so they lash out."

From behind Jondum watched and waited, curious at what was unfolding before his eyes but still wary enough to keep a hand on his gun. He did not interfere however, holding his nerve as he waited for the conclusion of this exchange.

"You can't save them. You can only mourn them. Mourn them as a mother would."

Without context, there were many ways to interpret Shepard's rambling. Even the major herself could only snatch bits and pieces, the queen's song helping the echoes of her thoughts bubble to the surface of Shepard's mind. As a means of communication it was imperfect, the imprint left behind by Benezia of the queen's mind being extremely fragmentary to start with. Even more confusingly, points of synchronicity between Benezia, the queen's, and Shepard's own thoughts caused them to mix and twist. Was it the queen whom held the coordinate for the Mu relay? Was it Benezia grieving over the estrangement of her child? Was it Shepard herself whose anger still smoldered over the destruction of any possible motherhood? The major fought to focus these thoughts, these emotions, separating them between hers and theirs. It took considerable willpower to do, but in that Shepard would not be found lacking.

"You are resigned to die because you see no hope." The major opened her eyes. "What if you did have hope?"

Jondum stepped forward. "Major, what are you doing?"

Shepard raised a hand, cutting him off as she listened to the shifting melody again.

"You are a mother. A mother is meant to nurture her children. To love them, and to guide them to their own future. A future that you share with them. Is that not the measure of hope?"

The queen rose, skittering over and gazing at Shepard as the tones of her notes deepened. Shepard could make out what was happening now. She could not actually understand the queen's song, not directly at least. The song was however calling forth fragments of the rachni's memories, and it was from those memories that she was drawing meaning. Meaning that chose for her her next course of action.

"I need everyone in the observation deck, now," Shepard ordered over the radio.

The survivors quickly filed in, though there were plenty of nervous glances in the direction of the queen. In fact one volus seemed to keel over entirely, needing support from two of his fellow researchers. Shepard paid no heed to the background however as she punched some commands into the console. Below them, a door opened in the containment chamber. A very large one, that the queen could easily pass through. She sang a ringing chord and stepped through.

"Major!?" Jondum said in alarm.

"Binary Helix got the queen into that room via a lift that leads down to the service tram deep underground," Shepard said, loud and clear cutting through the clamor elicited by her action. "The very same tram tunnel that's our best shot of getting out of here alive. The queen, unlike her children, is not feral. She's willing to live and let live." The major's eyes hardened as she regarded the researchers. "In spite of what was done to her and her kin."

There was a lot of uncomfortable shuffling at that bit, not just by the researchers but also by some of the surviving Elanus troopers. Some however remained defiant.

"So what were we supposed to do when they came at us? Roll over and let them eat us?" Captain Ventralis said.

"Of course not," Shepard responded nonchalantly. "At the same time, you are _not_ to shoot at our ticket out of here. There are still hundreds of rachni scattered around Peak 15, and they'll have felt the bombardments. They'll obviously try to go to ground just like we are, and the only way we're getting through them is with the queen's help."

"And we're supposed to trust that, thing?" the captain persisted.

"At this point it's not a question of whether you trust the queen," Shepard responded. "It's whether you trust _me._ "

As arguments went that was far from definitive, seeing as a good chunk of the people in the room had only just met the major. At the same time the ones that mattered were the ones actually armed, and of those Shepard's squad was in considerably better shape than the single squad of Elanus survivors. But how much of the major's squad would follow her on this point was not exactly an open and shut case either. Ashley and Kaidan would, Shepard was their legal superior and unless they thought she was going completely off the rails they were required to obey her. From their body language, while clearly uneasy, they were not prepared to cross that line as yet. Garrus was more clearly torn, his respect for Shepard warring with his sense of duty to the Council. He kept glancing back and forth between the major and Jondum, looking for some hint about which way the Spectre would go.

Liara seemed much less uncertain. Indeed hers was a steely visage, perhaps as a consequence of her dealing with her mother's death. The way she regarded Shepard, the asari was obviously prepared to cast her lot with the major come what may after having come this far already. Tali was harder to read, not least because of her mask. The quarian cradled her shotgun tightly, clearly not looking forward to getting into a scrap with the Peak 15 survivors. But the way her gun was angled, she was very much ready for that eventuality if it were to happen.

Of Shepard's squad, it was ultimately Wrex that was the true enigma. The krogan had made clear he was tagging along primarily for the bounty on Saren's head. He took his cues from Shepard because she was the mission leader, but he accepted her as mission leader at his sufferance. If he ever decided it would be more expedient to try for Shepard's bounty instead, the respect he had for the major would only dictate to how hard and fast he felt he hit. And then Wrex stepped forward, turned about, and gave his flamethrower a flick. As signals went, that was pretty unambiguous. The continued rumbling from the bombardments added a nice touch as well.

Jarvis grimaced, as a quick glance at Jondum provided no indication the Spectre intended to defy Shepard, yet at least. That left the Elanus captain with few options.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Major."

Shepard returned his gaze with a steely visage. "As opposed to Binary Helix when they unleashed this horror in the first place?"

And implicitly the Elanus security forces that stood by and let them. Making friends, Shepard was not. But the major did not need the survivors to like her, she just needed their compliance for long enough to get all of them out of this mess alive. Reaching over to the console, Shepard punched in more commands and a door opened to the side of the deck leading down into the containment chamber itself.

"Move out," Shepard ordered.

The major took the leader herself. The others followed, a sense of reluctance clear in their motions, but with their only other choice to stay here and wait for the lab to collapse and bury them alive, going into tunnel infested by giant killer bugs seemed almost like a good idea. The group moved as quickly as they could with the walking and not-so-walking wounded, but soon enough they crossed the chamber and were at the large freight elevator leading down. An elevator wherein the queen was, waiting for them. Clicks sounded as weapons rose.

"Hold," Shepard said, the tone of her voice broking no dissent.

The others looked at her, the major's command hardly sufficient to placate their nerves. No one fired though, even if there was some very visible shaking being so close to the massive queen.

"We need to trust her," Shepard continued, "just as she needs to trust us. Isn't that right?"

The tone that rung was easy enough to interpret, even if only Shepard could begin to claim to understand it. Warily, the others filled in, the volus requiring to be literally dragged in, and the doors closed behind. The tension continued unabated as they rode down, but the time gave Shepard a chance to get a better read on how everyone was actually doing.

"Liara," she approached the seated asari. "You okay for now?"

Liara smiled wryly in response. "I, think so, Shepard. I'm not in shock at least. I can keep going, however long it takes us to get out of this nightmare."

The major nodded, but her concern was only partially assuaged. "What about that wound there?"

A quick glance at Liara's armor marked the point where it had been penetrated, with medical gauze filling the hole.

"The bleeding's stopped and the painkiller should keep it numb for at least another hour or so," Liara said. "It actually looks worse than it is, the phasic round burned me, but it didn't get too deep."

Shepard nodded. "Alright. Keep me apprised of your condition. In fact, I'm putting you in charge of our walking wounded. Anyone's condition worsens, let me know right away."

"Yes Shepard."

The major regarded Liara a moment longer, but refrained from further comment. The asari's choices were her own and this was not the time to bring them up. Next she moved onto Kaidan, whom was already conferring with Jondum.

"Well, Spectre," Shepard began. "This is probably as good a time as any if you have anything to say."

"I doubt any of us predicted the complexity of the situation we now face," Jondum said. "I cannot say I necessarily agree with you trusting this queen, but that does not mean yours is the wrong choice. It is, for the moment at least, the least worst choice."

"So you'll still follow my lead?"

"I did acquiesce to your command topside," Jondum stated.

"And I'm sure I'll know if you ever decide to withdraw your cooperation in a very loud and clear way," the major said dryly.

"Clear, yes. Loud, we shall see."

The smirk the salarian cracked marked the hint of humor in his response. That was hopefully a good sign if he was prepared to crack jokes like that. Assuming it was a joke. For now though the matter seemed to be put to rest, so Shepard looked over at Kaidan.

"How are we doing for firepower and people to use it?" she asked.

"Bottom of the barrel, ma'am," the lieutenant answered. "Most of Captain Ventralis' troops need sleep, some are about ready to collapse as is. All their guns work at least, but we're pretty much out of anything heavy."

"Using any of that down here in the tunnels would be suicide anyway."

"Yes ma'am," Kaidan agreed, then more softly, "but what about after we get out?"

The insinuation was clear enough. Once they were out of here, what did they do about the queen. Was there anything they could do, considering the state of their party.

"We'll play it by ear," Shepard said simply. "The queen could be an immeasurably valuable ally if she's inclined towards it."

"That is true enough," Jondum said. "During the Rachni Wars they were relentless in their campaign against the Council, but if this queen could be convinced that peaceful coexistence is possible, and preferable, it would go some ways to redeeming the many failures of that era."

Like uplifting the krogan to use as cannon fodder, not that anyone was crass enough to say that here. Certainly not when a particularly mean looking krogan was within earshot. Wrex's attention however seemed to be focused on making sure the queen did not try turning on them now that she was free.

"Anyway ma'am," Kaidan said, getting them back on track. "If we could afford it, I would have suggested at least an hour of rest." A shudder kicked up some dust and dirt. "Since we can't, we'll just have to rough it with what we've got."

"Understood," Shepard said, then turned her head about.

The others followed her gaze, simultaneously noticing the clicking sounds the queen was making. Whatever she was trying to tell them was however lost on her listeners, though several reflexively glanced over at Shepard. The major cocked her head aside, frowning, until the queen switched to a set of tones instead of flicks.

"I think she's saying we should move," Shepard finally explained. "There's, nothing down here, for now at least."

"How can she tell?" Jondum asked.

"Because it's quiet," Shepard said. "None of her children's, screams, echo down here."

"Okay, but how are you able to tell, ma'am?" Ashley asked as she joined them and caught the tail end of the conversation."

Shepard frowned. "I think, it's because Benezia had previously melded with the queen before she did the same to me. And some of the queen's memories are leaking over from that."

"Ah, so the matriarch did indeed perform a meld," Jondum said. "I was not quite certain if she actually succeeded before succumbing to your attack."

The major's lips thinned. "It was her one moment of defiance." She met Liara's eyes as the asari joined them as well. "She broke free of Sovereign's indoctrination at that one moment, to pass on everything she knew about their plan."

To that Liara inhaled deeply, obviously trying to find some measure of comfort in her mother's defiance. It was certainly not redemption, far from it, but it might well be the difference between their success or failure.

"Then we had best make the matriarch's sacrifice count," Jondum said, "and escape here alive to make use of her final gift."

"Quite," Shepard agreed. "Alright people, we're moving out."

The weary survivors formed up, exhaustion obvious in their forms and stances.

"Captain Ventralis, my squad will be taking point with the queen. Yours will be responsible for safeguarding the Binary Helix researchers. Keep at least one hundred meters behind us, but don't stray more than two hundred. If you find yourself falling behind, radio and let us know."

"Understood," Jarvis responded readily enough.

There was always the risk that Jarvis and his party might try to bolt. If they did, their chances of getting out of this alive went way down, but the Elanus troopers and Binary Helix researchers might be desperate enough to try. At the same time Shepard already had what she wanted from the mission, Benezia's intel, so losing the Binary Helix researchers would not be that big a deal. And if they ended up being munched on by the rachni, there was a certain poetic justice to such a fate.

Walking over to where the queen was waiting, Shepard looked up at the creature.

"Let's go," she said.

Again the queen seemed to understand Shepard with no difficulty as she turned about and headed back into the tram tunnel. Shepard and the others followed, with Wrex taking point once more. The major was right beside the krogan, for more than one reason.

"Thanks for backing me up back there," she said.

Wrex snorted. "Only a fool'd have picked a fight back then, and any that did we'd be doing the universe a favor putting them out of their misery."

"Because you actually agree that this is our best shot of getting out of here?" Shepard queried. "Or because you think you'll find something at the end of all this?"

From Wrex's silence the major was obviously onto something. That silence did not however give any indication as to whether that something was beneficial or not for Shepard's cause.

"I ain't got anything to say right now," Wrex finally responded. "If we all die down here, the point becomes moot. If we make it out alive, that's when decisions need to be made."

"And you think I won't be able to make them?" Shepard asked, catching the slight inflection at the end there.

Wrex regarded the queen, then glanced back at Shepard. "The thing is Shepard, I'm not sure how much of you is still in there. You melded with that huntress we caught on Feros. Benezia just forced one on you. And now you're able to understand the queen? Call me a skeptic, but how many memories, thoughts, are floating through your head?"

It was a legitimate question, if rather bluntly put. But then again Wrex could always be counted on to cut to the heart of a matter.

"At this point I don't know," Shepard stated frankly. "I'm not the first person Benezia or Shiala melded with, and who knows how long echoes from those melds linger. But if there is one thing you can count on, it is my conviction to carry out the duty I have been charged with, no more, no less."

"So you're fulfilling your duty by showing mercy to the queen?" Wrex asked.

Shepard regarded the krogan. "You believe that mercy to be a mistake?"

Despite being next to the queen, and obviously recognizing the queen could understand them just fine, Wrex still answered with his usual forthrightness.

"Whether it's a mistake or not, time will tell. Whether you'll have the stomach to correct the mistake if it turns into one…"

Despite Wrex's stubbornness, the krogan was far from stupid. Simultaneously despite his relative mental flexibility, compared to the rest of his species at least, the instincts ingrained within him remained the same. That meant that assuring Wrex with simple words would not be enough. Or rather, the right words for Wrex were going to be markedly different than for say a politician or even a soldier. The words he needed to hear were still those of a warlord or even a despot. How fortunate humanity, for all its current civility, possessed ample experience with and as both.

"You know, in some ways you krogan were fortunate that it was the Turian Hierarchy that came riding to the Council's rescue during the Rebellions," Shepard remarked.

"Oh yeah?" Wrex said, his tone taking on a dangerous glint. "And why is that?"

The major met his eyes unflinchingly. "Because if it had been the Terran Empire, we wouldn't have settled for some half-measure like the Genophage."

The krogan spent a few moments staring, indeed even glaring, at Shepard. The way his fingers gripped the flamethrower, one might have easily mistaken his intent as that of preparing to torch the major. And then he erupted into loud, hearty laughter. From behind Shepard caught glimpses of more than one person jumping slightly in surprise. No one started shooting though, so she kept her attention on the jovial sounding krogan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh Shepard, how could I have ever doubted you?" Wrex managed in between his laughter. "At this rate if we don't get Saren, it'll be because the sorry bastard offed himself instead of having the quads to face you. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

It looked as if Shepard had read Wrex right in what sort of appeal to use. The krogan was not one for wishy-washy platitudes, he respected cold hard truth. One such truth was that as horrific as the Genophage was, it was far from destroying the krogan race as a whole. If that had been the objective of the Council races at the time, the sterility inflicted upon the krogans would have been total instead of near-total.

But that particular truth was only part of what ultimately won Wrex over. That truth allowed him a point of comparison he was all too familiar with. The central truth that saw his respect for Shepard actually bolstered was a different truth, one all too often denied by the so-called civilized races. Simply put, it was the truth that wholesale extermination of a population, of a people, indeed even of an entire race, was viable as an instrument of warfare. Indeed could even be the most practical course of action, horrific though it may be. To outright deny that marked a dangerous narrowmindedness. Dangerous, because such denial could well blind one to the possibility of others being willing to exact such horrors and so render one unprepared to defend against it. But by showing awareness of when the balance tilted in favor of such extremes for her own side, Shepard demonstrated to Wrex an equal acuteness of the risks that her own people might be subjected to it. And so forewarned, she was all the better positioned to prevent it, as permanently as possible. That was a degree of foresightedness, indeed ruthlessness, that Wrex could respect.

The queen made some more clicking and tonal sounds. When Wrex looked over at Shepard for translation again, the major simply rolled her eyes and kept her mouth shut. He had already gotten one good laugh out of her today, no need to give him more. The next set of clicks however saw her raise her rifle. Wrex followed suit, pointing his flamethrower at the darkened corridor ahead of them.

"You hear that?"

Wrex waited a beat as he peered into the darkness. "Yeah. They're not too far off. And there's a lot of them." He looked over at the queen. "So what's she going to do now?"

A low hiss sounded and a blue glow surrounded the queen.

"Kick ass and take names," Shepard verbalized.

The krogan grunted. "Good enough for me."

"Contact three hundred meters ahead," Shepard said into the radio. "Making out two dozen warriors. They don't seem to have noticed us yet. Civilians and escorts halt. Squad, form up."

The people behind the vanguard party hurried to obey and Shepard was soon joined by the rest of her squad. The major and Garrus switched over to their sniper rifles while the others took up positions to nail anything that got through. The queen hung back a little bit, seemingly deferring to Shepard's judgment in how to organize this fight. She was however obviously ready to intervene should the need arise.

"Weapons fire," Shepard announced.

Flickers of light momentarily cut through the darkness as the rounds sailed down the corridor. The screeches that sounded in response were a pretty good indicator that those shots weren't missing, at least not all of them. Soon enough much louder skittering was heard approaching them as the rachni warriors charged, tendrils waving in the air menacingly. By now however Shepard and her squad were well versed in how to deal with the creatures. Liara and Kaidan had barriers ready just as sprays of acid came flying their way, while Ashley fired off controlled bursts to keep the warriors at bay. Tali's drone dove about, aiming for any ruptured acid sacs as it zapped the bugs, going for a chain reaction.

Suddenly all of the rachni came to a halt as they were lifted into the air, their legs frantically flailing about. From behind the blue glow around the queen had gotten brighter, marking her as the source of the biotic field. The others needed no urging to take advantage of their enemy's debilitation and poured out fire with gusto. Wrex even went so far as to charge up to light them literally on fire. A slight case of overkill, though there was a practical benefit of burning out any spilled acid. The last enemy rachni soon stopped twitching but Shepard still took a moment to confirm there were no more hostiles.

"We're clear," she said into the radio. "Civilian party, proceed to our current location, over."

An acknowledgment came promptly and they were quickly joined by the other survivors.

"That was pretty dang helpful," Ashley remarked. "When the queen stopped all those other rachni, I mean. That was her, right?"

"It was," Liara affirmed as she looked over at the queen. "But I cannot help wonder, why is she helping us slay her, children?"

As if to emphasize that, the queen was going from one rachni corpse to the next, singing a sorrowful chord at each one as she mourned them.

"These, children of hers, are insane," Shepard said. "Violently insane. There's no way they can be treated, and considering how dangerous they are, the only option is to put them down."

"Insane?" Liara said. "What made them that way? Was it something Binary Helix did?"

"In a manner of speaking," a new voice entered the conversation.

The squad was now joined by a human man, somewhat heavily built with visibly graying hair. Like the other survivors he looked exhausted and even had a few bandages here and there.

"And you would be?" Shepard prompted.

"Dr. Yaroslev Tartakovsky," the man introduced himself. "I was one of the lead researchers on the rachni project. And that means I have much to answer for in light of this disaster."

"Yes, you do," Shepard agreed quietly.

That was the extent of the major's admonishments however, this was not the time for further recriminations.

"So, what did Binary Helix do to cause the newborn rachni to go insane then?" she asked instead.

"A simple thing, but which we did not understand the consequences of," Yaroslev answered. "We removed the eggs from the queen's presence. It was only recently that we learned that the queen needs to, sing, to her offspring while they are developing within the eggs. Without her song, they become irrevocably feral."

"Goddess," Liara whispered, then looked over at the queen in deep sympathy. "And she was forced to watch as her children were taken away, knowing they would become monsters."

"More than watch," Shepard said, eyes narrowing as Yaroslev's explanation elicited more thoughts, more memories. "She could hear their cries. Their songs tinged with fear." The major's eyes hardened as she glared at Yaroslev. "Every. Single. Note."

The man bowed his head in shame. "We had no idea. I had no idea. But, that is no excuse. Whatever penance she would demand of me, I will accept. Even if it means my life."

Shepard took a deep breath as she checked her emotions. Some of the anger was genuinely hers, the sense of outrage at the atrocity visited upon the queen and her children. It was however accented, indeed inflamed, by the queen's own grief and anguish. If she was not careful, those emotions really could start influencing her judgment, much as Wrex had warned.

"That will be for the courts to decide," Shepard finally said. "And it can wait until we get out of here alive."

"I understand," Yaroslev said softly and let out a long sigh.

The man wandered off, apparently having fulfilled his aim of confessing. Whether the act would assuage his guilt or if he was still looking for judgment to be handed down as well was not Shepard's concern right now however. She had more practical problems to deal with.

"The next part is going to be tricky," the major stated. "The lights are out in the next section of the tunnel. If we get jumped down there, it's going to be absolute hell maintaining discipline with the civilians."

"And probably also the Elanus troopers," Garrus remarked.

"Them too," Shepard agreed, which probably explained why their commanding captain was not part of this conversation, yet. "This being the case, Spectre, I want you, Vakarian, and Alenko to back them up. Your priority is to make sure they do not panic."

"Understood, Major," Jondum said.

"You sure you'll have enough firepower upfront ma'am?" Kaidan asked. "I mean, the queen's obviously a shit-hot biotic, but she's not exactly packing more heat."

"I wouldn't underestimate her," Shepard said. "All we've seen is her use biotics, but I'm pretty sure if push came to shove those tendrils of hers work just as well as a warrior's."

"Very well ma'am," Kaidan accepted the call.

With their next course of action plotted, the survivors coalesced into their respective parties once more and headed into the darkness. The group escorting the civilians had lights on, but up ahead Shepard and her squad remained in the dark, relying on their night vision to compensate. No one told the civilians that their lighting made them the obvious target for any rachni down here. Being told one was defacto bait was not a good way of preventing panic.

Risk of panic was of course not limited solely to the civilian survivors or even to the badly traumatized Elanus troopers. Shepard's own squad was going on several hours of active combat, which was enough to start causing significant fatigue, both mental and physical. Tired soldiers made for jumpy soldiers and the pervading darkness did not help.

The sound of metal clinking caused everyone to spin about.

"What was that?" Ashley exclaimed.

Almost everyone.

"Liara tripped on a piece of rubble," Shepard said nonchalantly.

One benefit of the major's sensor suite was she could literally see all around, within a limited radius at least.

"Sorry," the asari said.

Had her face been visible, it would have been noticeably flushed. As it was the others could hear her embarrassment loud and clear.

"I'm not picking anything up right now," Shepard said. "And I'm pretty sure the queen'll be able to warn us if they try tunneling to flank us, so stay frosty but don't be too tense."

"Yes ma'am," Ashley said for the others.

From then onward no one else tripped on anything or otherwise walked into anything that would make a loud noise. There was still a nervous air about thanks to the clicks and skittering noises made by the queen, but even that started to become as routine as the footsteps that sounded.

"We're making good progress," Shepard said after a seeming eternity had passed. "Assuming the base schematics are accurate, we're coming up on an exit point."

"Haven't felt much shaking either," Ashley noted. "Do you think that means that dreadnaught's stopped bombing?"

"That is a very good question," Shepard said. "Hopefully once we're topside we can tap into the comms net and get an update."

As she finished speaking, Shepard frowned and slowed. The queen did likewise, or perhaps it was she that reacted first.

"You hear something skipper?" Ashley asked.

"There's fighting up ahead," Shepard stated. "Rachni, and something else."

"Geth?" Wrex suggested.

"Yeah, I think so," Shepard said.

"How can you tell?" Tali asked.

In the distance, a shrill echo finally reached them. A distinct, recognizable echo of a pulse weapon.

"That's how," Shepard said, then into her radio. "Shepard to Bau. I've got a geth and rachni skirmish up ahead. Heading forward to secure the area. Hold position until I give the say-so, over."

"Understood," Bau responded. "Good luck, Major, Bau clear."

Shepard glanced around at her fireteam. "Ready?"

The others all nodded. The major then looked at the queen. The large creature too dipped her form in acquiesce.

"Alright, move in."

The squad picked up their pace into a light trot. The sound of gunfire and screeches grew louder as they closed in. Shepard was also getting more detailed returns and the major was not liking what she was seeing.

"Saren might have put boots in the ground," she informed the others. "I'm seeing at least a platoon of geth infantry. The rabid rachni are chewing through them, but they're starting to get worn down by sheer numbers."

"Did they come down the elevator?" Liara asked.

"Maybe, that's still too far away for me to see." Shepard grimaced. "They're almost done cutting through the rachni, after that it's our turn."

At those words the queen let out a low hiss. As rabid as her children were, they were still her children, and she seemed to take special offense at the synthetic soldiers gunning them down. Her chance to pay them back came quickly as the vanguard elements of the geth incursion soon met them. The geth were unbothered by the dark and opened fire immediately upon sighting Shepard and her team. The queen preempted any response however when it sent out a wave of gravitic energy. More than one geth trooper was smeared against the tunnel wall in pieces. None got back up to keep shooting. Shepard and the others spent a few moments staring blankly at the scene of mechanical carnage.

"Well, I for one am very glad we decided _not_ trying to kill the queen," Ashley said.

Snorts sounded from at least two others.

"Let's keep going," Shepard said. "The geth will definitely know we're here."

And was not wasting time acting upon that knowledge. The geth forces were advancing in strength, and at greater than platoon strength.

"Oh shit," Shepard muttered and glanced at the rachni queen. "You think you can do that a few more times?"

The queen sounded less than confident in her response.

"Then we do this the hard way."

The queen issued a compact burst of clicks, then turned about and started heading the other way. That was not what Shepard was intending and she spent a moment gapping at the retreating rachni.

"Wait, what?"

"Where's the queen going!?" Tali exclaimed as the rachni charged past her.

"Hell if I know," Shepard said, but her attention was quickly drawn to other matters. "Incoming!"

Pulser fire zipped through the air and the squad found what cover they could. The geth knew they held the advantage here, paying for gained ground with broken bodies as they inched ever closer to the squad's position. Of course getting too close also came with a greater degree of risk, as Wrex demonstrated when he seared a trio of enemy troopers with his flamethrower. More were set alight from the splashes of burning fuel, enough to at least eat through their kinetic barriers. The lithe mechs went down in the hail of gunfire that followed, buying a momentary reprieve.

"Tank's empty," Wrex said, tossing the entire contraption aside.

"Gun's jamming from the heat," Ashley added as she switched over to her sidearm.

Shepard's own rifle was running more than a little hot. The pistol she scavenged off of a dead Elanus trooper was a poor substitute for her destroyed Carnifex however and so she nursed her shots, making every one count.

"I'm getting a lot more EM noise," Tali reported. "There's more incoming."

Shepard was detecting much the same. At this rate they simply could not hold, even if Jondum and the others were with them.

"Alright, start following back, by the numbers," Shepard ordered. "Liara, Tali, go!"

The two stopped firing, hustling back the way they came before taking up new positions a few dozen meters down.

"In position!" Liara reported.

"Gunny, Wrex, go!"

Shepard joined the trio as they ran back, making sure to give Liara and Tali clear lines of fire on the incoming mechs.

"Go!" Shepard called again once she was in position.

Turning back, Shepard let off another burst of her rifle. The gun had had enough time to cool during her little sprint, but the margin was still too tight and a click sounded as it went into thermal lock.

"Shit," Shepard muttered.

The pistol she drew felt like a peashooter as she popped off shots. The geth barely seemed bothered by the hits. At this rate she might just have to resort to her sniper rifle despite the ridiculously short range.

"Shepard!" Liara's voice sounded over the radio. "We've found the queen! She's, digging a hole through the mountain with her acid!"

The major blinked once, then twice, before shaking herself. That was what the queen had been trying to tell her before. Shepard grimaced wryly. Obviously her ability to interpret rachni communications was imperfect in the extreme even with the imprint from Benezia. Still, this might just offer them a chance to level the field.

"Bau, get the survivors to Liara's position and follow the tunnel the queen is making, out."

No time to ask or wait for acknowledgment, she and the others needed to focus on holding the geth for as long as possible to give the civilians time to get down into the hole. Once they were in the tunnel, the much narrower confines should serve as a bottleneck, reducing the geth advantage in numbers. That proved easier said than done however as the unrelenting push by the synthetics forced Shepard and the others to keep giving ground. As it was, the others were still pilling into the tunnel when Shepard and the others were themselves forced in.

"Move, move, move!" Shepard shouted, literally throwing the last researcher in.

At the same time Ashley tossed the last of her grenades at the oncoming geth. She was promptly rewarded by broken pieces of the mechs toppling over. A small dent, but every second that was bought meant they might live that much longer. Not wasting any of that precious time, Shepard broke into an all-out sprint down into the tunnels. Or rather, up. The queen seemed to be tunneling on an upward incline.

"Careful skipper," Kaidan warned. "Some of the queen's side is draining down, you don't want to end up stepping in any puddles."

"Duly noted," Shepard responded as she climbed up.

The incline's steepness increased sharply, not enough to stop them from progressing, but still enough to make forward progress extremely tiresome. The queen arguably could have made it even steeper, but she seemed intent on not abandoning her smaller followers. They could only hope her favorable disposition towards them would last long enough for all of them to get out.

If the climb upwards was proving challenging for the organics, the synthetic geth were finding it even more troublesome. Not because they actually tired from the excursion, but because the high ground was offering ample tactical advantage to Shepard and the others. Ashley may have used up the last of her grenades, but a few others still had some to spare. The explosives rolling down did a very agreeable job on the clumped up geth, further slowing their advance.

"Fucking hell, we might actually make it out of this," Shepard heard someone say.

A stray shot from below hit something wet and a loud scream sounded.

"Shit! Digby, you alright!?"

"Do I look alright, you fucking wally!?"

"Get a move on it!" Shepard called out.

If the man could swear, he could get his ass in gear. Hopefully no one else would be tempted to taunt Murphy. A sudden chill blew over Shepard's back from behind. Looking up, she could actually see daylight shining down.

"She's broken through!" Kaidan reported. "We're out onto the mountain!"

Not just that, Shepard was now picking up comms signals. Her eyes widened slightly as a full tactical dump was dropped on her.

"This is Major Shepard," she quickly called out. "I am in need of immediate support and evac!"

"We ready you, Major," Pressly's voice sounded. " _Normandy_ inbound with friendlies."

Explosions could already be heard, though not from the frigate herself. Fliting about in the air around Peak 15, terran gunships were chewing through the geth ground forces that were still above ground. Indeed several downed geth dropships littered the mountainside, while assault shuttles were disgorging platoons that were working to overrun any geth too dug in to bomb out of existence.

"Where did all _this_ come from?" Garrus said incredulously as he gazed at the burning mountainside.

"I'm getting IFF signals identifying the forces as VIII Marine Expeditionary Force," Kaidan said. "But, that's the division attached to Eighth Fleet." He looked up. "No, it couldn't be."

"It is," Ashley said, a wide grin plastered over her face.

High above the sky, in orbit around Noveria, 1st Battle Squadron, Eighth Fleet, hung there in the fullness of its strength. The four dreadnaughts and two carriers made for an imposing sight all by themselves, while the fifty plus cruisers and frigates accompanying them lent further weight to the power the fleet represented. Even now more combat shuttles were being deployed, with forces moving in to secure not just Peak 15 but also Port Hanshan. Noveria might not have wanted any part in Saren's war against humanity, but the war was here now and the Empire intended to press it till the end.

"Stop gawking, keep moving!" Shepard said somewhat brusquely as she emerged.

The others hurried to obey, clearing the opening of the tunnel. Shepard looked over at the queen.

"Can you seal that!?"

The queen sang a single note, one that caused Shepard to grimace. It seemed she had expended what acid her sacs held just digging them out this far.

"Then we do this the hard way. Everyone further down, now!"

Despite quite a few shivering forms, the survivors hurried to obey. Taking something from her belt, Shepard tossed it down the hole before running like hell herself.

"This is Major Shepard, calling for immediate strike upon beacon alpha alpha 912, friendlies 100 meters south and moving."

"Roger that Major," came the response. "Bagpipe 2 coming in hot."

One of the gunships peeled towards them and Shepard's HUD began pinging her, indicating a lock-on in progress. The single missile launched neatly popped into the hole before a loud thud marked its detonation. That was one threat ended. A louder rumble began filling the air. Shepard looked up.

"Oh SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

And another one born as high above them, the snowcapped mountaintop began to shake loose its volumes and volumes of white sheets.

" _NORMANDY_! WE NEED EVAC NOW!"

The welcome roar of the frigate's engines thundered overhead and the ramp came down as she hovered on the ground. The survivors hurriedly scrambled onboard, the slower ones being picked up or dragged on by their fellows. As she set a boot on the ramp, Shepard looked back to see the queen facing the oncoming avalanche. The rachni turned slightly, as if meeting Shepard's eye, and let ring a single note. Shepard's eyes widened as another thought, another memory surfaced.

"Major!"

She was still lost in that thought when Kaidan reached out and pulled her onboard as the ramp rose and shut. As the _Normandy_ herself rose into the sky, the mountainside disappeared under the waves of white.

End of Chapter 24

The underground sequence ended up being longer than I expected, so the fallout of the Noveria mission will be handled next chapter. Or rather the start of the fallout. I'll discuss more my choices on the how and why of the queen's fate in the author notes next chapter once some of that fallout has a chance to play out.

Bioware was restricted to relying on dialogue in order to get across the rachni queen's story. I am not, so I elected for a more psychedelic experience where Shepard directly communed with the queen. And as mentioned in the chapter proper, Shepard was able to do so because of the imprint Benezia left behind from her melding with the major after having also done so with the rachni queen. This is intended to demonstrate a more pervasive ramification for the whole act of melding than the games showed because, to be frank, the consequences of linking minds like this felt way underplayed. It also felt like a missed opportunity, one that I will be taking full advantage of.

I have not seen nor know anything about Future Diary.


	26. Chapter 25

_The political fallout from the Terran Empire's incursion into Noverian space, even if it was in defense of that world from a geth incursion, was extensive. One source of disquiet was of course the corporations that relied on Noverian discretion to conduct their more illicit activities, a discretion that was severely tested by the infiltration of the Peak 15 facilities by Major Evangeline Shepard and Spectre Jondum Bau. The Empire's subsequent outright seizure of the facility to comb for more evidence applicable to the Saren investigation crossed the line into outright intolerability. Lobbyists in the employment of these corporations immediately appealed to both the Citadel Council and the imperial government to withdraw. By itself, while this pressure was irksome, it did not constitute a significant impediment to continued cooperation between the Council and the Empire on the Saren investigation. That fell to the political maneuvering of Councilor Sparatus Decicas._

 _-Ashes of Empire: The Reaper War_

Chapter 25

Sub rosa

Shepard paced back and forth in the communications room, her impatience palpable. So was her irritation for that matter. While Garrus was growing increasingly uneasy at the major's mood, Jondum maintained a composed demeanor as the three waited. Eventually an incoming connection was finally established and the three came to attention.

"Major Shepard," Udina greeted. "Captain Vakarian, Agent Bau. This is Councilor Valern of the Citadel Council."

Of the three only Garrus and Shepard actually needed an introduction to the councilor, a point that was reflected in the salarian's response.

"Major, Captain."

He then looked over at Jondum.

"Spectre."

Plenty of subtext there in the brief pause.

"Councilor," Shepard responded on behalf of those aboard the _Normandy_.

"I will get to the point, Major," Valern said, dispensing with any further pleasantries. "The developments from Noveria has created a massive complication in the continuation of the joint investigation between the Council and the Terran Empire regarding Saren. The discovery of and then the disappearance of a rachni queen, the effective military occupation of Noveria by the Terran Empire, and ultimately the role that you personally played in all this has, unsettled many persons of influence and means within Council space."

Shepard's eyes narrowed. "May I presume then, Councilor, that that is why only you are participating in this discussion?"

"You may," Valern responded bluntly. "As I speak, Sparatus is working to terminate C-SEC's remit in the Saren investigation and force Executor Pallin to recall Captain Vakarian here."

Garrus' mandibles opened up in surprise. "On what grounds!?"

"On the grounds that Saren's transgressions have crossed from merely a violation of law to a threat of state security," Valern said. "C-SEC's remit is to deal with crimes, not fight wars against the Council's enemies. That is the responsibility of the Citadel Fleet, or member military units seconded to the Council's command."

That was actually a reasonable argument. Of course no one believed for a second Sparatus was doing it for anything but his own political agenda.

"If Sparatus thinks he can pull me from this assignment he can kiss my ass," Garrus said angrily. "Consider my resignation from C-SEC tendered!"

"Let us not be hasty here, Captain Vakarian," Valern said. "Inconvenient as Sparatus' actions may be, there may yet be some advantage in granting him this minor victory."

"And what would that be!?" the turian more or less demanded.

"Garrus," Shepard said.

At his name, the captain looked over at Shepard and saw the major shake her head.

"I know you're pissed, but taking it out on Valern isn't going to help. Let's hear what he has to say, then decide how angry we should be."

To that Garrus actually looked ashamed at being so rebuked. After a deep breath however he nodded, then looked over at Valern's projection again.

"My apologies, Councilor."

"Accepted," Valern said. "I understand your frustration, Captain, and rest assured, Sparatus will not be getting everything his way." The councilor now met Shepard's gaze. "I have discussed the matter at some length with Ambassador Udina and Captain Anderson here. They both make very persuasive arguments for continued cooperation between the Council and the Empire in pursuing Saren."

"But not persuasive enough to convince the majority of the Council to agree to it," Shepard summed up.

"Arguably, they have not convinced me either," Valern said, "yet. At the same time, I do not trust Sparatus to truly attend to the Saren matter with the seriousness it deserves. He is still convinced that the Council's combined forces will be able to stop Saren and his dreadnaught, if only we can find and bring the hammer down on him. The Empire's victory at Noveria has only reinforced that belief, seeing as this, Sovereign, fled rather than face a concentrated imperial battle squadron."

Shepard dipped her head in acknowledgment of Valern's statement.

"As I say," the salarian continued. "Now that we know where Saren's main base of operations is, Sparatus has shifted responsibility for bringing him in away from C-SEC, to the Blackwatch."

Shepard's eyes narrowed. The Blackwatch was the elite black ops unit of the Turian Hierarchy, comparable in skill and capability to the Council's own Spectres. They were arguably well suited to hunt for the renegade Spectre so dispatching them was not exactly a wrong choice. It was just not necessarily the most right one.

"When do they leave for Virmire?" Shepard asked.

One of the bounties won at Noveria from Benezia's melding was the existence of the Virmire base, Saren's main base of operations. It was there that the rogue Spectre was marshaling the forces necessary to actually challenge both the Empire and the Council in his mad crusade. It was there that Shepard intended to put down the turian once and for all.

"For all I know they've already departed," Valern said. "Sparatus has not been forthcoming about just how the Blackwatch intends to handle Virmire."

"Of course," Shepard said in exasperation.

"That is why I have ordered the deployment of a STG company to Virmire," Valern added.

That got the three's attention. The Special Task Groups were to the Salarian Union what the Blackwatch was to the Hierarchy, elite operatives intended to conduct sensitive and dangerous missions vital to the security of their respective nation.

"Agent Bau, they merely await your arrival before they depart."

"I will rendezvous with them posthaste," Jondum said.

"Excellent," Valern said. "Which brings us to you, Captain Vakarian."

Garrus stiffened as the councilor's attention fell on him once more.

"Despite Sparatus' bias, it has been quite clear to the rest of the Council and your own superiors that your conduct on this joint investigation has been impeccable. Indeed we have all been very impressed with the degree of competency you have demonstrated thus far. A competency that in some respects is almost wasted having you serve merely as a C-SEC investigator."

Garrus drew back slightly. Compliment though Valern likely meant it to be, the other slightly disparaging half regarding his current role induced more than some mixed feelings on the turian's part.

"What I mean is," Valern continued, apparently picking up on how his words could be construed, "as important as C-SEC's duty is in ensuring the security of the Citadel, there remain much more potent threats to Council space than the criminal elements that are its remit. Elements that your talents would be more gainfully employed pursing, as an agent of the Council."

At this point Garrus' mandibles were dangling open again. This time the turian had considerable more difficulty mustering a response that would shut them.

"I wholeheartedly agree," Jondum put in, causing Garrus to shift his incredulous gaze to the Spectre. "While I had only scant opportunity to observe your conduct down on Noveria, what I did see speaks well of your competency and capabilities. With appropriate further mentoring, I have little doubt you would make for a fine Spectre, Captain Vakarian."

"That makes three of us."

It was Shepard's turn to be gawked at by the stunned turian now.

"I've only had the pleasure of working with two Spectres so far," the major continued, "so it's not exactly a large sample body. Still, I'd like to think I understand some of the qualities required to be a Spectre. You have them, Garrus. Raw and un-tempered perhaps, but the important part is that you have them."

The renewed embarrassment that Garrus now felt was tinged with another emotion, that of pride. Pride at being so recognized by not just those of nominal importance, but also by one whom he so greatly respected. And yet despite that pride, there remained a certain hesitancy on his part. An almost reluctance to accept such accolades. A reluctance that he was slowly but surely shaking off however.

"I, would be honored to make the attempt," Garrus finally said.

Valern nodded. "Very good." And looked back at Shepard. "Which brings us back to you, Major."

The salarian councilor was obviously not one for much sentiment. Or perhaps he was simply too busy to indulge in it. Either way the meeting was moving briskly along indeed.

"Your assistance thus far in the Saren investigation has been invaluable, seeing as most of the major intelligence coups were achieved under your command or participation. At the same time, concerns have arisen about the, collateral impact, of your involvement. Until those concerns have been given a chance to quieten, I have made a personal request as the salarian representative to the Council that the Empire, withdraw your active participation in the investigation."

How quickly the mood could whipsaw back and forth. From the way Garrus' expression stiffened again, the turian at least was now back to indignant. Shepard however kept her composure neutral, instead glancing over at the other two remote attendees.

"And what is the imperial government's decision?" she asked.

"The admiralty has elected to temporarily recall the _Normandy_ ," Anderson was the one that spoke, not Udina, "pending the conclusion of a detailed examination of your current status, Major. In light of what happened down on Noveria, we need to ascertain just what sort of physiological impact your meld with Matriarch Benezia has had."

Had the ambassador been the one to deliver that bit of news, it could have easily been misconstrued as a slight against Shepard's current state of mind. Having Anderson provide it did not entirely dispel such concerns, but there was less doubt that such concerns were as much for Shepard's sake as for the Empire's interests.

"I understand, sir," Shepard said. "In the meantime however, what of my crew?"

Specifically the non-human members whom unlike Garrus did not face some sort of forcible recall by the Council, however politely phrased.

"Their contracts will remain active until a formal decision is made after your examination," Anderson answered, then shifted. "In addition, His Majesty wishes to have a word with you personally in Geneva."

Those observing Shepard would have seen no indication of surprise on the major's face, no momentary doubt or concern. Her response was as calmly delivered as if she were answering a question about what her favorite flavor of ice cream was.

"Understood."

It was chocolate chip cookie dough for anyone keeping track, incidentally.

* * *

There was a somewhat subdued air aboard the _Normandy_ as the frigate sped through FTL towards Arcturus Station. As much a victory as Noveria might be, it was not a victory that came without costs. And Liara, despite being an alien, was no longer a stranger to the _Normandy's_ crew. To many she felt more like a bubbly and enthusiastic little sister. And when that little sister's mood soured, it was a change that everyone onboard felt.

The door to the infirmary opened and Shepard stepped through, nodding to Chakwas in greeting.

"Doctor."

"Major. Did you need something?"

"Checking in on Liara," Shepard responded. "We'll be arriving at Arcturus soon, after which I'll be gone for a bit for business back on Earth."

"Ah," Chakwas nodded. "She's still in the lab. Has barely left it, even for meals."

"I'll be sure to remind her of that," Shepard said, then proceeded to the back.

Inside the lab, Liara was busy typing away at the console. That did not mean she did not notice the major's appearance however.

"Oh, Shepard." She stopped and turned her chair about to face the major. "Did you need something?"

Shepard let the door close behind her as she looked at the screen. "You seem to be keeping busy."

Liara smiled weakly. "Yes, well, since you mentioned Ilos during the debriefing, I've been trying to pull up any references that might give as a hint as to where it is. I mean, I know that it's beyond the Mu relay, but we're still talking about dozens if not hundreds of systems even so."

The asari was speaking at a rapid clip, obviously trying to keep the conversation constrained to this specific topic. Shepard indulged her, for the moment at least.

"Any luck so far?" she thus asked.

That elicited a sigh. "Some, but there is more myth than fact associated with Ilos. It's known as the 'last' prothean colony, but last in what sense? The last one that they founded? Unlikely. The last one that stood before they were swept away by the Reapers?" Liara shuddered. "A frightening thought. Perhaps the difficulty in ascertaining its location is intentional, perhaps the protheans themselves erased that information to keep the colony safe from the Reapers." Another sigh sounded. "Perhaps, it really is just a myth."

"Your mother didn't think so," Shepard said softly, causing Liara to twitch slightly. "In fact, she was pretty adamant that Ilos held the key to our survival. More than adamant even."

Enough so that she bet her life on it, Shepard did not say aloud, but which Liara still heard loud and clear. The asari took a deep breath as she struggled to maintain her composure.

"I see," she said, the barest of cracks straining her voice as she turned to face the screen again. "Then it's even more important that I keep at this."

She began typing once more, as if the conversation with Shepard was concluded. Shepard knew better however. From the asari's body language, she could tell that Liara did not actually want to be alone, that the archeologist was yearning to say more. Much more.

Walking over, Shepard picked up one of the two huntress swords that now rested within the lab. One was a weight that the major was well familiar with. The other, should not have been, but nonetheless fit her hand like a glove.

"This is your mother's sword," Shepard remarked.

Liara said nothing for a few moments as she grappled with her emotions. Finally she turned about again to face Shepard.

"Yes, it is."

Is, not was. Despite her passing, the matriarch's claim over the blade was as yet still recognized. Holding it up with both hands, Shepard let a flicker of biotic energy run through the sword. A blue glow ran along the edge of the blade, as well as symbols engraved upon the sides.

"In the pale of the sun, before the Goddess," Shepard read.

"Thus I stand," Liara finished.

Shepard let the glow recede as she looked over at Liara. "This was not just your mother's blade. It was her mother's before her."

"And hers before as well," Liara said softly. "Four thousand years, that is how long that sword has been in my family. Three generations."

"Don't you mean four?" Shepard pointed out.

Liara laughed weakly. "I'm no huntress, Shepard. I may know how to defend myself, but I have not the aptitude for the blade that my mother possessed."

Shepard tilted her head aside. "You sound so certain."

A wry chuckle sounded. "Look at me, Shepard. Do I appear to have the poise or grace of any of the huntresses that you've crossed blades with?"

"No," Shepard answered bluntly. "But then again neither did Shiala at your age. Wisdom is not something to be rushed, it comes to those with the patience to wait for it."

Liara's body stiffened as she regarded Shepard, her eyes widening as well. The major herself frowned slightly as she replayed the words back in her head.

"Now where in the world did I hear that from?" she wondered aloud.

"That was something my mother would say," Liara answered for her. "Whenever I'd get impatient about my studies, or want to go out and do something she didn't think I was ready for." She gave a snort. "I don't think I ever grew up in her eyes, I was always a child that needed to be coddled and protected."

Shepard clasped her hands together, striking a contemplative pose. She was indeed thinking, but perhaps it was not her thoughts that now spoke.

"Protected? That is, and should be, a mother's duty. There are many dangers out there that you have yet to meet. What mother would wish them upon her daughter? But coddled? Perhaps I, she, did make that mistake. For a coddled child will never be ready to face the future, whatever her mother's wishes."

Liara looked at Shepard, hope and fear warring in her eyes. "You, hold my mother's thoughts."

"Some," Shepard responded. "Certainly not all. But I can see you through eyes not my own. One set of eyes is almost certainly that of Benezia."

Liara took another deep breath. "I, honestly, don't know whether I'm happy or not to hear that, Shepard."

"Because you disliked your mother's coddling?"

The asari nodded. "I left home so that I would not be constantly under her eye. People keep telling me that she loved me, and maybe that's true. But she would never, ever, let me do what _I_ wanted. She would never let me be me! Did she actually love me, the daughter that she had, or did she only love the daughter that she wanted?"

"She loved the daughter she had," Shepard found herself saying, "and she feared she would lose her if she ever wandered off the beaten path."

Liara gave a harsh laugh. "Did she now? And isn't that what exactly happened when we spent the night before I left home screaming at each other? What were her words? 'You're not ready.' Over and over again, as if by her judgment alone could I be deemed 'ready.'"

There was a bite to that last word, an almost venomous anger. But it was also mixed with sorrow, and regret, as Liara grappled with that memory of her final conversation with her mother.

"Your mother was only mortal, for all the years that she lived," Shepard said, and this time it was entirely the major speaking. "She made a mistake, one that is all too easy for a parent to make. And much as it is alright to forgive her for it, it's also alright to hate her for it."

Liara's eyes flickered, the asari looking at Shepard in mild confusion at that last bit.

"Hate her?" she said softly. "Do, do I hate her?" She shook her head. "I don't know. I, I just don't know."

Stepping over before Liara, the major leaned over and placed a comforting hand on the asari's shoulder. "Be glad of that, Liara. Because if you don't know, that means you don't want to hate your mother. That even if you don't like her, you can still love her."

Liara blinked again, that other confusion suffusing her expression once more.

"You, say that as if you know something about that," she said hesitantly.

Shepard looked at Liara for a few moments, then straightened.

"I'm a synchronizer," she began. "You already know this. What you probably don't know is that I'm actually an iuvenilis. Someone that had the implants installed and integrated when he or she was only a juvenile. In my case, when I was ten."

To that Liara's eyes widened. An asari at the age of ten was most certainly a child. Even humans, with their shorter lives, that was a very young age to assume such a massive change to one's life.

"Only one in a hundred thousand are physiologically compatible with integration at that young an age," the major continued. "There's obviously some risk involved, there always is, but the benefits? You've seen what I'm capable of in the field. Imagine that applied to the things I did when I was growing up. School, athletics, the works. I was top of the class for my secondary, as well as the star player on the soccer team. In fact I could run circles around both boys and girls. But just because there are advantages, big ones, doesn't mean every parent whose child qualifies is willing to let them be integrated."

The asari's eyes were still wide, even after blinking a few times, as she began to trace the chain of thought Shepard was working her way towards.

"So my mom's Catholic, that's a fairly influential monotheistic religion on Earth. So's my brother. So am I for that matter, in my own way. And the Catholic Church as an institution has never been entirely comfortable with AIs." Shepard snorted. "And then aliens came along, and they really had a field day thrashing out the ecclesiastical implications of that one. There's still a few points of contention, for that matter." The major shrugged. "Anyway. Mom might have been in the navy, and she might have even worked with some AIs. But they still gave her the goosebumps, and she absolutely refused to even consider letting me be integrated. From what I remember, she seemed to almost equate it with me being possessed by the devil. Umm, that's a force of evil in Christian doctrine. I'm sure asari religion has similar concepts."

Liara simply nodded numbly but remained otherwise silent as Shepard continued her tale.

"Thing of it was though, I wanted the integration. I wasn't afraid. And Dad? He sided with me." The major's expression hardened. "Only one parent's consent is required, and when he told Mom he didn't see anything wrong with integration, they argued for days, then weeks. It got so bad they went to see counselors, then lawyers, and in the end they separated. Mom tried to get sole custody, but the courts didn't regard having a kid get implants as abuse and so awarded joint custody, meaning I could still get them. And I did." Shepard took a deep breath. "And then right after I turned fourteen, right after I'd passed first stage integration, Dad died in a freak accident at work."

Liara's mouth opened, but no sound came out. After a few seconds it closed without a word being uttered.

"I went back to Mom of course," Shepard went on after waiting a few extra moments. "And of course the first thing she did was start talking about unplugging me. I was furious with her. I yelled, I screamed, but her mind was made up. But since I was already past first stage, they couldn't just yank the implants out, it had to be done in a graduated fashion, the first step of which was to cut me off from the AIs I'd been working with." Shepard snorted. "The AIs that I counted as my friends. But Mom didn't see it that way. Oh, she accepted that AIs were 'alive' insomuch as the law said they were, but her own relations with them always remained purely professional and practical. But the worst was yet to come, when they tried to deactivate the implants themselves so that my body could start reclaiming the functions they were helping supplement."

A sneer crossed Shepard's face, one of sheer, unadultered contempt.

"I nearly died on the operating table when they were trying to shut them off. See, it turned out I was even more of a special case than being just an iuvenilis. In the human race, about one in a million are natural synchronizers. Our nervous system actually naturally complements that of the neural nets that terran AIs are composed of, to the point that the very implants that are supposed to help us synchronize end up serving to bolster our own physiology irrespective of whether we're connected to an AI or not. And after four years integrating the implants into my body, they had become basically extensions of my own nervous system. For all practical purposes, they can't be shut off and extracted, not without effectively crippling me, or even killing me."

Liara's own breathing was now noticeably heavier as the asari tried to grapple with the sense of horror that Shepard's story evoked. Of how a mother, in her zealous need to protect her daughter from what she considered a threat, had nearly killed that daughter.

"The best part though was Mom didn't care at first," Shepard said. "After I woke up, she said we'd go and find specialists. She'd put up whatever money was necessary, but she would see that I was, in her words, exorcised." A spike of anger flared across Shepard's expression. "That's when I exploded on her. I told her I was going to call the cops. That I would go to court to get myself emancipated, so that she could never hurt me again, since it was clear the only thing she actually cared about was validating her own beliefs even if it meant getting me killed. That she wasn't my _mother_."

Had one only the major's tone to go by, one might well have presumed that last word to be a curse.

"It was then that I think it finally hit her, how much she had failed me as an actual mother. How much I had wanted her to be there for me all those years while I was getting integrated, and how she had turned her back on me instead. And how when she finally had me back, instead of making up all that lost time, she was doing her damndest to lose me again." Shepard sighed. "She backed off, in a hurry. Said she was sorry, about everything. About the implants back then, about the implants now, and as we found out more about the hash the attempt to shut them off had done to my body, about that too." A dark smile touched Shepard's lips. "A right mess that was, let me tell you. I was in the middle of puberty when they tried shutting down the implants. That's the maturation phase humans go through before we become sexually active and can have offspring. And I haven't had a damn period since."

That last bit likely did not make immediate sense to Liara, asari reproductive physiology being distinctly different from that of humans. From the further widening of her eyes however she seemed to make the inference just fine after a moment to think it over.

"I didn't actually go through with a formal emancipation suit," Shepard continued. "Probably because Mom's stayed backed off ever since. She hasn't really tried to tell me to do anything after that, and I wasn't going to give her the chance to need to, not while I was still legally her ward. And she's been careful about giving me space even as an adult. She doesn't ever come out and try to tell me not to do something, though she's not above using my brother John to pass on those, requests, by proxy. That's been enough, so that even if I don't forgive her, I also don't cut her out of my life entirely. We talk, I sometimes visit home, and I don't chase her off every time she tries to get in touch with me." The major's eyes met Liara's levelly. "So, yes, you could say I know a thing or two about hating one's own mother. I can't say I recommend it though, as it's not a very nice feeling to cling to."

Liara's body was stiffly frozen as she returned Shepard's gaze, the asari's breaths labored and shallow thanks the tightness that continued to grow throughout Shepard's tale. At its conclusion, the horror that Liara felt was mixed in with a sense of relief too, a relief that as appalling as Benezia's actions were, her mother's actions paled in comparison to the personal betrayal that Shepard must have felt from her mother's decisions. Shame also colored those thoughts, as Liara realized what Shepard was doing. The major was not asking her for sympathy by revealing such a painful past, she was trying to tell Liara that it was alright to forgive Benezia. To not succumb to the pain that hatred of her mother would mean. To nut suffer like Shepard herself had.

Unable to contain herself any longer, Liara reached out, taking hold of Shepard and pulling the major into an embrace.

"I'm sorry," the asari said as the tears that she had fought so hard to keep from welling up finally broke lose. "I'm sorry."

To whom Liara was apologizing to, to Shepard, to the fragment of Benezia within the major, or to herself even, it did not matter. All that mattered was that she could say it now, instead of keeping it all bottled in.

* * *

With the Mako a piece of scrap down on Noveria, the vehicle bay aboard the _Normandy_ looked a lot emptier. Unfortunately this time around Kaidan had not been able to weasel out a spare Mako from the fleet's supply train, probably because there hadn't been a supply train accompanying Eighth Fleet's squadron. The _Normandy_ would need to wait until reaching Arcturus before they could get a replacement, through regular channels and with all the paperwork that would entail. Thankfully Shepard would be too busy on Earth during the resupply, leaving her trusted subordinates to handle that bit.

Empty as the bay felt, it was not completely devoid of people or activities. As Shepard exited the lift, she was greeted by the sight of Ashley and Garrus chatting by the armor. Catching sight of the major, Ashley waved in her direction.

"Something you need Gunny?" Shepard asked as she walked over.

"Umm, sort of," Ashley said, acting rather more nervous than was the hard-bitten sergeant's usual wont. "I was wondering if you would like to join me for a toast? You and Garrus both."

A look of surprise crossed the turian's face. Obviously whatever they had been previously discussing had not hinted at any such invitation.

"Drinking on the job?" Shepard said with a smirk. "I hope you have the good stuff, Gunny. If we're gonna be breaking regs, we might as well do it right."

"Please, mercy ma'am," Ashley said with a smirk of her own. "I'm only a lowly non-com, I don't get paid the big bucks you brass do."

"All the more reason to spend what little you have on the important things in life," Shepard reposted, then let out a slight whistle. "And I see you did."

While Shepard spoke, Ashley turned about and pulled out two bottles.

"Don't worry Garrus, got you covered too," Ashley said, holding out one of the bottles to Garrus.

"Where did you even get a chance to get a bottle of turian brandy?" Garrus asked as he took and examined the bottle.

"Down on Port Hanshan, there was a store that had some stock on sale," Ashley explained. "The LT and I figured after all the time onboard, you deserved the opportunity to get as wasted as the rest of us."

"Well, I certainly appreciate the thought, Sergeant."

"Please," Ashley said as she took out tumblers. "After all this time, I think we can dispense with the formalities, Garrus."

The turian smiled. "I wholeheartedly agree, Ashley."

Once the three finished pouring their respective drinks, they held their tumblers up.

"So, what are we toasting?" Shepard asked.

"Armistice Day," Ashley said.

This time it was not just Garrus but also Shepard whom regarded Ashley quizzically.

"The day when the Turian Hierarchy and the Terran Empire decided _not_ to go to war with each other," the sergeant continued. "And to take a chance on us being neighbors. And allies. And even friends."

"Here, here," Shepard said before taking a swig.

Garrus nodded solemnly and did the same, letting out an appreciative sigh after.

"It's been a while," he said. "Maybe even too long."

Shepard chuckled, then regarded Ashley once more. "Not that I disagree with the toast, but that's a rather interesting thing to be celebrating, Gunny."

Ashley grimaced slightly. "Well, it didn't use to be a celebration. Before, it was more of a duty."

The major cocked her head aside. "A duty? What, is this about you being General Williams' granddaughter?"

The grimace deepened at that. "You, knew about that, ma'am?"

"I make it a point to know everyone that joins my crew, Sergeant," Shepard stated bluntly. "And frankly, I don't see why you being the general's granddaughter carries with it any duty or obligation."

A still silence descended as the two met each other's gaze, Shepard with her steely conviction and Ashley still stubbornly determined. Garrus looked back and forth between the two women for a few moments before clearing his throat, breaking the increasingly awkward standoff.

"Umm, pardon my ignorance, but who is General Williams?" the turian asked.

The looks exchanged between Ashley and Shepard this time were more quizzical in nature, as if the two women were wordlessly trying to decide who should answer. After a shrug from Shepard, Ashley sighed and took the honors.

"Major-General Alexander Williams, my grandfather, was the divisional commander of the marine garrison on Shanxi."

"Oh," was all Garrus managed.

Ashley cracked a wry smile. "He's the only imperial officer to ever surrender his command to a foreign, alien power." She looked back at Shepard. "And even if the board of inquiry officially exonerated him of any misconduct, that was not something that could be forgotten, which was probably why he was, encouraged to take early retirement. The military even sweetened the deal by giving him a bigger pension than he would have been entitled to, so long as he kept his mouth shut and, conveniently disappeared."

"Ashley, I'm so-" Garrus began.

"No, there's nothing you need to apologize for," Ashley said quickly, maybe even a bit brusquely. "No, I really do mean that, Garrus. A lot of mistakes were made at Shanxi. A lot. But you don't own any of those mistakes, and if there is one thing I'm absolutely sure of you, after all the time we've fought side by side, is that you _do_ own up to all of your mistakes, no matter how bad they are. And that makes me proud to call you a friend."

Garrus seemed genuinely taken aback by that one, and even Shepard could not help but crack a slight smile at that last bit. When he finally did recover however, he poured himself another full glass and raised it.

"A lot of crazy things has happened to me over the past couple of months," he said. "That means there's a lot of things I could drink to. But that, that deserves more than one toast. So cheers, Ashley."

The sergeant beamed a wide smile. "Right back at you, Garrus."

After each had drained their tumblers, Ashley collected them once more.

"Keep the rest of the bottle, Garrus," she said. "It's not like anyone else onboard could drink it without puking their guts."

"Not true, Tali probably could," Shepard pointed out. "And since Tali's big sis here approves of you, you probably won't get kneecapped inviting her for a drink."

Ashley gave a snort of laughter at that bit. "Hey, I invited both of you for drinks, and that doesn't mean I'm interested in jumping in either of yours pants."

"Okay, that conversation went wrong way faster than any I've had before," Garrus remarked.

The three looked at each other, and a hearty bought of laughter sounded all around. This was the sort of combination that alcohol could only make better or worse, never keep the same. From the looks of it, right now it was more the former than the latter.

"Thanks for the drink Ashley," Garrus said. "Next time we're at Flux, drinks are on me."

At sight of Shepard stroking her chin thoughtfully, the turian quickly qualified.

"Others will need to buy their own however."

The major blew a raspberry at Garrus while Ashley got yet another laugh out of the exchange. A more somber demeanor returned to her however as the turrian took her leave, leaving Ashley with Shepard. From the major's expression it was obvious she was not quite done with Ashley it. The sergeant cleared her throat.

"So, ma'am."

Shepard did not respond immediately, instead continuing to regard Ashley. The sergeant remained patient however, knowing that her commanding officer would speak her mind at her pace.

"I took a good look at your service jacket when you got assigned to the _Normandy_ , Ashley," Shepard finally began. "Your technical scores are excellent, the reviews you received from your subordinates and superiors were almost uniformly positive, some prick with a stick up their asses notwithstanding. And yet despite your repeated requests for a shipboard assignment, you've always been stuck groundside."

Ashley nodded, but still said nothing. Shepard was working her way to a point, and there really was nothing for Ashley to say until the major got there.

"I also took a peek at your father's service record. Served in the Imperial Marine Corps for twenty years, never made it past corporal despite excellent technical scores and equally excellent performance reviews. The pattern's pretty obvious, almost blatantly so. And to be frank it's so stupidly obvious that if someone hasn't been shit-canned for the intentional sabotaging of a talented marine's career, it's because that's not what's actually happening."

It took a few moments for Ashley to fully follow Shepard's line of thought, the frown on her expression deepening every step of the way.

"So what are you saying, ma'am? That my family hasn't been systematically discriminated against?"

"Discriminated against? Yes," Shepard answered, further confusing Ashley. "But not because your grandfather is blamed for what happened at Shanxi."

"That, that doesn't make any sense," Ashley said almost plaintively.

Shepard folded her arms across her chest. "Tell me, Ashley. How often did you see your grandfather at all growing up?"

"I," Ashley began, thinking hard. "I mean, we always saw him during the holiday. And he always put in a showing for me and my sister's birthday."

"But on a day to day basis?" the major pressed.

Ashley fell silent as she met Shepard's gaze, the sergeant's mind racing. "What are you trying to say, ma'am?"

"I'm saying," Shepard said, "does his constant absences sound like something a retired marine would put his family through?"

The sergeant's lips thinned as she considered Shepard's suggestion. In many ways it was extremely tempting to just accept the major's insinuation, but a part of Ashley resisted doing that. As comforting as it might be, if it was a lie, she did not want any part in it.

"Are you saying this as my superior officer, ma'am?" Ashley asked. "Or as one of His Majesty's Own."

"I'm saying this as your friend," Shepard first answered, then, "and as Cadre."

As Cadre, Shepard had access to sealed records beyond anything Ashley could imagine. As Cadre, she would never betray the emperor's trust and reveal what might be in those records. But as a friend, Shepard was prepared to give Ashley just the barest of hints to try to assuage the sergeant's sense of guilt, frustration, and even anger. Ashley tried to untangle the clump of emotions that she felt now. The frustration and anger were far from gone, and indeed confusion was now added to the mix. But there were obviously hard limits to how much Shepard could or would reveal, and it was up to Ashley to trust in their friendship enough to believe that the major was not trying to tell her a comforting lie. Ashley took a deep breath. That was not an easy thing to do. But then again, nothing worth doing ever was.

"Thanks Shepard," Ashley said, managing a weak smile.

Shepard returned a slight one of her own. "Anytime, Ash."

* * *

The Swiss had always been a very private people, valuing their independence highly even as the rest of Europe slowly coalesced into blocs and alliances. In the past the mountainous terrain of the country meant trying to infringe upon Swiss independence ranged from impractical to outright impossible. Come the Great War of 1945, and the march of technological progress lowered the price from infeasible to merely extravagant. When the Soviet Union launched its western offensive to seize control of all Europe, the Swiss were faced with a stark choice. They could either join the alliance forged by the British Empire and the other continental forces, or be left to fend against the Russian onslaught alone.

Though the Swiss eventually cast their lot with the Allies, a few concessions were extracted by their diplomats. The headquarters of the political union that was birthed by the necessity of a shared, common enemy would be based in Geneva instead of London, and when the European Community was effectively absorbed into the global British Empire, Geneva once more won out as the new imperial capital. The irony of a French-speaking city becoming the center of a predominantly English-speaking global government was not lost upon its would-be subjects. Quite a few quips were made however that it was still better than letting the honor fall to an actual French city like Paris. Continental sentiment was a complicated thing.

One inevitable consequence of this placement was that most personnel ever stationed in Geneva picked up some fluency in French. The really lazy ones relied on their translators, but one generally got better service being able to speak it naturally. Shepard of course already knew the language even before enlisting in the military and so had little trouble getting the best treats in the downtown coffee shops.

"Merci."

A shame it was unlikely she would have the time for such indulgences this time around. The major straightened her uniform after closing the door to the car and proceeded into the palace. The guards on duty might have appeared to ignore her, but Shepard knew full well that a watchful eye was following every step she took. Indeed waiting for her inside the main atrium was a familiar face.

"Commandant Shepard, nous saluons le retour."

"It's good to be back, Alphonse," Shepard responded in the same language.

Alphonse Arnette had worked for the imperial household since before Shepard was born, and had served as head of the household staff since before Shepard enlisted in the service, never mind get selected for induction into the Cadre. One thing everyone that rotated through Geneva learned quickly was to not screw with the man, and to pay him with the courtesy and respect his longstanding loyalty to the imperial family deserved. In return, those that did accord him with such courtesy, were made as welcome as if the imperial palace was their own home. And in a way, it was.

"Her Highness Kathryn will be returning for break next week," Alphonse informed Shepard. "She will be ever so disappointed once she learns she missed you by just this much."

Shepard gave a slight chuckle. "Please do apologize to Her Highness for me. As things stand, I'm not sure I would have had the chance to drop in on her even had our times here coincided."

"Ah, that is regrettable. But please, this way. His Majesty is waiting in the gardens."

The walk over to Shepard's audience was filled with miscellaneous chatter about the current season. As Shepard listened she was filled in on the prospects of this year's wine harvest, the next batch of cheese that would finish aging, and all the myriad details that went into making sure the place and its denizens wanted for not when it came to food and drink. Alphonse took great pride in setting a good table and Cadre like Shepard were as much beneficiaries of his diligence as any member of the imperial family.

"You know it's a shame we still can't get proper cider into the supply chain for the Corps," Shepard remarked. "The one thing I really miss from my tour here is fresh pressed cider. The closest thing we get in the field is some sort of concentrated juice powder that we can mix with our water."

"Thus are the travails of those that serve," Alphonse said sympathetically. "Are you certain you would not be able to stay for dinner tonight? One must still take the time to eat properly even when saving the galaxy."

Despite merely being the head of the household staff, Alphonse probably knew more imperial secrets than the head of ONI. But remarks such as this one was not meant to flaunt that knowledge, it was simply Alphonse's way of letting Shepard know that he at least personally appreciated her efforts. To that Shepard gave a warm and grateful smile.

"I would love to, but I'm afraid I have orders to report back to Arcturus once my audience with His Majesty is over."

"A shame." Alphonse came to a stop at the entrance to the gardens and bowed slightly. "I will return once your conversation is concluded then, Major."

Shepard clicked her heels together. "Your hospitality is as generous as always, Alphonse."

Once the man took his leave, Shepard turned about and entered the garden, making sure to put on her service beret once more. Out in the open air, the cool fall evening was actually quite comfortable. It was just the sort of afternoon that one might enjoy a good cup of tea. As Shepard approached her liege, the man set his cup down and rose. Coming to attention, Shepard issued a sharp salute.

"Major Evangeline Shepard, reporting as requested, Your Majesty."

Charles XII, Emperor of the Terran Empire, King of the United Kingdom of Great Britain, Normandy, and Ireland, Emperor of India, and the holder of countless other dignities, was a powerfully built man that towered over even Shepard herself. He carried himself with the expected grace of a sovereign, the silver mane of hair that ran down his back adding a dignified air to his visage. At the same time the emperor could exude a gentleness that marked him as an understanding man, a loving husband, and a dotting father, one whom considered amongst his children not just those he had with his wife.

"It is good to see you again Jane," Charles said. "I doubt the reports I have read could capture more than a mere fraction of the trials you have faced the past few months."

"One tries, Your Majesty."

Charles chuckled. "I'm not quite sure that's the sort of response you're supposed to be using right now. Have a seat."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Despite the astronomical difference between their relative stations, Charles actually poured out a second cup of tea for Shepard himself. Certain purists would be appalled at this seeming breach of etiquette, but as emperor, Charles had a certain flexibility to dictate protocol.

"No sugar for you, if I remember right," he said.

"No, Your Majesty," Shepard said with a smile as she accepted the cup.

"I do apologize for the abruptness by which your current assignment was interrupted," Charles said. "There will certainly be parties that elect to interpret it as demonstrating actual concern on my part regarding your conduct or capabilities."

"People will always talk, Your Majesty," Shepard said after a sip of tea. "They will not stop me from continuing my duty."

"No, I doubt they ever would," Charles said with a slight smile of his own before adopting a more somber demeanor. "Hygeia has gone over the telemetry from your implants. According to her, there is indeed a greatly heightened degree of neural activity in your brain. It is not at a level where she feels there is any physical danger, but the magnitude is still something of an outlier."

Shepard nodded. The AI Hygeia had many duties, ranging from advising on public health matters to assisting research into the biological underpinnings of organic life. One of the more sensitive duties was the monitoring of the mental and physical health of all synchronizers, ensuring that their connection with AI partners did not induce physiological or psychological conditions. If she was prepared to give Shepard a clean bill of health, physically at least, that would go some ways to clearing Shepard for returning to duty. Mentally, that was probably what this conversation was supposed to help establish.

"The reports that have come my way regarding the Saren investigation have made for some rather disturbing reading," Charles continued. "Notwithstanding the resources this rogue Spectre has managed to call upon, the open question of his ultimate goal is worrying, very worrying."

Technically they did have an idea as to what that ultimate goal was. The problem, as Charles' wording indicated, was that it was a rather fantastical goal and therefore one hard to accept without hard proof.

"It is obvious that the prothean legacy plays some role in that goal," Charles said, "hence his attacks on Eden Prime and Feros. The capture of that huntress, Shiala, was also a major intelligence coup, revealing as it did some of Saren's objectives and his involvement on Noveria. A shame though that Matriarch Benezia could not be taken alive."

From anyone else that might have come off as implicit criticism, that somehow Shepard had not tried hard enough to capture Benezia instead of merely killing her. From Charles, it was a simple statement of fact, a recognition of just how difficult the situation on Noveria had been.

"Still, Noveria represents a significant victory. We now know that this dreadnaught of Saren's, this, Sovereign, can indeed be threatened by conventional forces." Charles finished his cup and set it aside. "And in your report, you suggested that Noveria might be an even greater victory than any of us currently realize."

That was the invitation for Shepard to start talking. The major set aside her own cup and nodded.

"I think, Your Majesty, that I may have been given the proof necessary to show that the Reapers are real."

Charles said nothing for a few moments even as the flicker of eyes indicated he was thinking quickly, likely parsing the information that his own AI connection granted him access to.

"The Reapers, the synthetic race that the huntress Shiala claims is responsible for a cycle of extinction that occurs approximately every fifty thousand years," Charles said.

Shepard nodded. "Yes."

"And what would that proof be?"

"A dead Reaper," Shepard said, seeing within her mind's eye the floating the broken hulk as it hung suspended above a brown dwarf. A memory that sung with a singular, ringing note.

End of Chapter 25

A whole lot of subtext to the chapter title. As well as lots of things happening this chapter, holy crap the last three chapters have all been seriously pushing my usual length limit. Suppose that goes to show just how much stuff I needed to get out. Arguably I could have broken out the last section into next chapter, but I wanted to drop that little bombshell this chapter to give all of you something to chew over, since this is likely to be the last chapter I'll get out before the new year. Happy holidays to all, by the way. We'll do commentary on them one by one in the order they were covered in the chapter itself.

The Council as an entity was usually shown as a somewhat unified force, if only in their interactions with, or rather against, Shepard. That, in my view, was a missed opportunity. The Council is a political entity, and like any such entities the players involved can have competing agendas that can be taken advantage of. We've already been shown Sparatus' position, but that of the other two councilors was intentionally left more ambiguous until now. It was quite clear they were not entirely onboard with Sparatus in the past, but just how actively opposed they were to him was not as evident. Now though the salarian councilor is making a more open play. He is, in a word, giving Sparatus just enough rope to let the turian hang himself, if the chips fall the way Valern wants that is. And Udina and Anderson's presence are an indicator that Valern is receiving some implicit cooperation on that front from the Empire. While this was not made clear in the story proper, yet, Udina played a major role in helping bring that cooperation about. The ambassador is after all a representative of humanity's interests, and while sometimes those interests requires him to kiss the Council's ass, other times my version of it is capable of more, Machiavellian maneuvers.

There is an, encounter, between Garrus and Castis coming up. Look forward to it.

Well, there you all go. The reason why Shepard has such a massive chip on her shoulder regarding her mother. A chip that I don't think is unwarranted. And yes, Shepard is indeed sterile. The attempt to shut down her implants massively fucked with her body at a crucial time in her development, rendering her ovaries effectively atrophied and unsalvageable. Even ignoring the fact that Shepard hasn't quite forgiven her mother yet, Hannah hasn't forgiven herself for what she did to her daughter.

The usage of soccer over football was deliberate. For why, I suggest looking up the etymology of where the world soccer actually came from, and whom originated the word. Cause it sure as hell wasn't the Americans.

The situation with Ashley's family always felt forced in the original story. Not in the sense that some people in the Systems Alliance hierarchy weren't so petty that they wouldn't screw with a very junior officer's career just because of their family, though that speaks volumes of a greater systemic incompetency on the institution as a whole that I'm not sure Bioware actually intended. Rather, what happened to the Williams is one of those little incongruities that when combined with the other small problems all converge together to make too many of the organizations in the ME universe look comically incompetent. And this includes not just human organizations, but also alien ones as well.

The problem with such degrees of incompetency is that, these organizations are responsible for maintaining law and order over a wide swathe of space. If they were actually that genuinely incompetent, if they were so lacking in the controls necessary to keep in check the sort of abuses that Ashley's career blockers represented, then how in the world do they have any chance of dealing with the bigger issues that comes from keeping an interstellar polity running?

There are obviously ways to make a convincing case that the system as a whole works and that these blips are just that, blips and exceptions. But unfortunately the writing in the games didn't do that. In an effort to give the player an easy target to vent against, an easy obstacle to identify, the Bioware writers seemed to drop the nuance and context necessary give a more levelhanded portrayal of things like the Council or the Alliance. Some of this is understandable, they're working under different constraints that someone doing pure prose like me. But the worldbuilding as a whole suffers for it as a consequence, and it's a problem that I would like to avoid.

As for what exactly General Williams was up to, that will be left for a future chapter to discuss. Though those of you that have read the Evolutions comic might be able to make a decent guess. Not that my version of the First Contact War played out anything like the comic (in all honesty the plot of that mini-series was really, really sloppy), but a few broad strokes can be inferred.

In some ways, this chapter is the payoff for a lot of the character development that has been happening over the course of the story. With Liara, this chapter was supposed to show a progression of her and Shepard's relationship, of how the major first regarded Liara as originally a member of her team, to a sort of little sister that needed looking after, to finally a sort of daughter figure thanks to Benezia's melding.

And, yes, this chain of development does preclude a Shepard/Liara pairing, at least in the way I write. While I'm sure there are plenty of people who are dogmatic enough about a pairing to be willing to twist any character development or story necessary to make their desired pairing come about, I'm not one of them. Any pairing that I do is preplanned way at the start and everything after that is built in to help justify it before the fact. Those of you that read _A Cold Calculus_ may recall that I spent about 40 or so chapters fully building up the relationship Kallen ended up being in.

For Garrus and Ashley, this is intended to mark a sort of capstone to their development as well. For Garrus, him starting to come into his own outside of his father's shadow and maybe even Shepard's. For Ashley, maturing as a person and working past her previous touchiness about aliens. Not that my Ashley has been anywhere as virulent as the canon one, but she did start out more naturally suspicious. Now though, she considers the alien members of the crew as much a part of _Normandy_ as the human ones.

All well and good, but I'm not entirely satisfied with how we got here. The unfortunate problem, from my perspective at least, is I didn't actually manage to get in all of the events that would justify the payoff. We've had some conversations between members of the crew and whatnot, but to be honest we haven't had enough of them. Ultimately this is a symptom of the fact that this story is, at its core, just a first draft. Had this been an actual novel, it would have been iterated over at least twice so that necessary points could be added and tweaks made to allow for better flow. As it is, that's probably not going to happen for the past chapters, and we'll see if I can do a better job for future chapters.

It should be fairly obvious what that last bit was referencing, the derelict Reaper in orbit of Mnemosyne. That was the last "memory" the rachni queen sang to Shepard before it was buried by the avalanche, a sort of thank you to the major for having trusted her. Perhaps even a plea for Shepard to make use of this information to try and stop the impending cycle. And yes, based on the events of this chapter, Shepard has indeed withheld this information from everyone else.

Despite the major's support for cooperation on the Saren hunt, despite her respect for the non-human members of her squad and indeed Jondum, it must be remembered that Shepard is still first and foremost a sworn armswoman of the emperor. She recognizes that there are situations wherein a decision is way above her paygrade. The existence of a derelict Reaper, and the sort of intelligence coup that would represent, is one of them. Sure, having a mostly intact Reaper might convince the Council of the genuineness of the threat, but that must also be balanced against the tactical or even strategic advantages the Empire might gain from withholding the information and studying the Reaper for themselves. After all, Sovereign tore through two dreadnaughts and their attendant escorts, and that sort of firepower isn't something to sneer at. And so Shepard is bringing the information to her sovereign, and is entrusting him with the right to make the call, as she should. Cadre may get a lot of leeway in making calls in the field, but that leeway is extended in the understanding that you can also recognize when your personal judgment is inadequate.

Throughout this story I've been wrangling with a sequencing challenge with respect to the 'main' plot missions, specifically those of Noveria, Feros, and Virmire. The basic issue is that once Shepard knew about Ilos and the Mu relay, we're in the endgame. Based on the severity of the threat, she literally could not be diverted to go on any more side missions without some really extenuating circumstances, and if I had Shepard enter the endgame too early there would be a lot of things left undone that were necessary to help flesh out her and her squad's character development.

Many of the alterations I made to the conclusions of the plot missions, like Shiala not knowing about Virmire or the actual location of Ilos being a mystery, are intended to let me reasonably drag out when the endgame begins. After Feros, Shepard learned more about Noveria. After Noveria, she knows the location of the Mu relay and the existence, but not location, of Ilos. Without that location, there is no point in her going through the relay since there would be literally dozens if not more star systems to search. In many respects this is the last chunk of free time that Shepard is going to have to do side stuff. After Virmire, only an extreme contingency is going to be able to divert her from going straight for Ilos. Who knows, I might actually be able to finish this under 50 chapters.

I modeled Shepard's capabilities relative to the rest of her squad based on Alec Ryder's performance in the opening mission of Andromeda, where he basically tore through the kett forces while Ryder Jr and the rest of the squad were basically just trying to keep up. Granted the performance disparity is not quite as extreme between Shepard and her squad, but that is the impression I was going for. The other reason for Shepard seeming to do so much heavy lifting likely comes down to the fact that most of the narrative focuses on what she's doing in a firefight and much less time on what the others are doing. It's not as if Garrus or Ashley or any of the others are just standing there while Shepard is tearing through the enemy, they're doing their part too, but I just don't focus as much on them.

There is a balance to be struck, but doing so is extremely difficult. There are principally two main issues. One is the shifting context. Going from Shepard to the other members of her squad requires setup for each shift so that a reader is not suddenly lost as to the what and why of what they're doing. Why is Garrus pulling out his sniper? Was Wrex using a shotgun last time we were with him, or did he switch over from his flamethrower? All these details have to be kept consistent and made easily understandable to the reader without boring them or dragging out the fight. The second issue is basically time slicing. Events are happening more or less simultaneously, but you obviously cannot describe all of them in such a manner. You need to sequence hand-off points from one perspective to another in a coherent way. Overall to sequence a fight to give a balanced presentation of the entire squad's perspective requires a degree of planning that you'd see for choreographed fight scenes in movies or the like. You can't just wing it and write as you go.

Ultimately the intent is to give the other squad members opportunities to shine, but whether I actually get around to that is constrained by the time I have available to plan the necessary set pieces and whether I can slot those set pieces into the overall narrative. More than one previously planned event has gotten canned because I couldn't justify it based on how things were developing.

There's no real point in my maintaining any ambiguity regarding the rachni queen's fate at this point. Obviously I was never going to answer any questions on it until we got to this point. Yes, she survived. An avalanche is not going to be enough to kill something as hardy as a rachni. The point of importance however is not whether readers know she survived or not, but whether the in-universe characters know or not.


	27. Chapter 26

_The extent to which Cerberus, the ostensibly rogue paramilitary human supremacy organization, was actually outside the control of the Terran Empire remains to this day an extremely controversial topic. Most historians however agree that by the time the Reaper War broke out the organization had slipped whatever control and oversight might have been imposed upon it by the imperial government. Prior to that however exists documented instances where imperial forces either cooperated with Cerberus or were tasked with cleaning up and hiding one of the organization's many failures. The Imperial Cadre in particular was often called upon to rectify some problem or another caused by Cerberus, and the sovereign's sworn armsmen developed a noticeable contempt for the organization as a consequence. Evangeline Shepard, arguably the most famous member of the Cadre, was no exception._

 _-Forward Unto Twilight: The Terran Empire_

Chapter 26

Pia fraus

Being outdoors as they were, there was plenty of ambient noise to preclude any actual silence. It was still an apt enough word for what descended between Shepard and her liege as Charles contemplated the ramifications of the major's revelation. If the major really did have the location of a dead Reaper, a dreadnaught similar to the one that had devastated the navy at Eden Prime, a chance to examine it could result in untold technological bounties.

At the same time, the existence of such a derelict posed a range of challenges and dangers, not least the diplomatic fallout if it was learned the Empire had kept such a find to itself. That could critically undermine the Empire's argument that Saren and his dreadnaught were a collective threat. Sparatus certainly would take advantage of any such opportunity, and even the more sympathetic councilors might find no choice but to close ranks with the turian over the matter.

In addition to the political complications, there were also more practical considerations. What state was the derelict in? Were there any systems still functional that could pose a danger to salvage teams? What astronomical dangers might be in the neighborhood, from stellar radiation to stray fast moving micro-asteroids? And finally, was this, Reaper, truly dead?

"Is this information also from Benezia?" Charles finally began asking the questions that might shed light to all these concerns.

Shepard shook her head. "No, Your Majesty. At least, not directly. The memory of this derelict came from the rachni queen."

Charles pursed his lips. "From the queen?"

The major nodded. "Benezia had forcibly melded with the queen in order to extract the location of the Mu relay. She ended up getting a whole lot more, and when she melded with me, I received an imprint of those memories as well."

The emperor took a single moment to consider the explanation. "Your report from Feros indicated that after the meld is broken, the memories themselves are no longer, accessible. Only the pattern, the information that was encapsulated, remains."

Another nod. "I recall that Shiala wished to be a justicar when she was a child. I can even feel a lingering forlorn echo at her parent's encouragement of her dreams. But, I don't recall their faces, nor do I remember what their voices sounded like."

Charles tilted his head aside. "Is it somehow, different, for the queen's memories?"

To that Shepard took a moment to consider her answer. "I'm not sure, Your Majesty. I think, there's something about the rachni thought process. The way their minds form thoughts, these thoughts seem more, detailed, than human or asari thoughts. Smell, touch, sight, hearing, taste, they're linked together in a more synesthetic way for rachni than for us."

At the quizzical gaze Shepard groped for how to explain.

"For example," she tried. "I know what a pancake tastes like. The memory of that taste evokes memories of what they look like. And with these memories, I can recall a sort of mental model for how pancakes taste and look. For rachni though, they don't visualize the imagery of a pancake when thinking about its taste or looks. They instead recall the actual experience, the memory, of having eaten one."

The frown on Charles' expression made clear the emperor was still having a bit of trouble understanding just what that meant. Shepard could hardly blame him seeing as she could barely understand the explanation herself despite being the one that came up with it. Still, the frown was equal measures thoughtful and confused, so she had at least given her liege some food for thought.

"I doubt I fully grasp the nuances of what you are trying to explain," Charles said. "At the same time, I can see certain angles that would allow for an explanation for your recollection of what passes as rachni memories. Are you able to access them at will?"

Shepard shook her head. "No, Your Majesty. It's, all jumbled up in my head. I can see fragments, snippets, some of which I recognize, but I can't see the full picture, how they fit together. At least, not without the queen's help."

"Oh?"

"When we were in the hotlabs, the queen would, sing," Shepard explained further. "Her song would cause the pieces to connect, as if they were resonating with her notes. That was how I was able to understand her, by basically her replaying memories that served as close approximations for what she wanted to tell me." The major shrugged. "Or maybe that's how rachni communicate in general."

"Fascinating," Charles murmured. "A shame to have lost her in the avalanche."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Shepard agreed softly.

Neither made any mention of the fact that thus far efforts to find the queen's body had been fruitless. Shepard suspected the queen had indeed survived, the rachni were known for their hardiness after all. But so long as her liege never asked her about it, she could keep that suspicion to herself and he could pretend ignorance of the matter.

"So it was the rachni then that first discovered this derelict?" Charles continued.

Shepard nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty. It was shortly before the krogan entered the war against them, so they did not have time to perform any detailed examinations of the derelict."

"I see."

Charles spent a few more moments in silent contemplation. The actual decision was made quickly, but the nuts and bolts of actually carrying through with it required a bit more thought.

"Where is the derelict supposed to be?" he finally asked.

"In the Thorne System, Hawking Eta Cluster," Shepard answered.

Charles' eyes narrowed at that one. "The Thorne System. There was a gravitational anomaly discovered around the brown dwarf of that system."

Anyone whom was not aware of the emperor's augmented status might have mistakenly presumed the man was an avid astronomer or astrophysicist. Shepard, having already dug up the reference with Artemis long before her meeting with the emperor, simply waited for her liege to finish following all the breadcrumbs that she herself had already found.

"This warrants further investigation," Charles stated.

Shepard resisted the temptation to let out a sigh of relief. Instead she maintained her stoic demeanor and simply dipped her head.

"The first step is to verify the existence of the derelict," Charles said. "It must be done discretely, so as to not attract the attention of the Council."

To that Shepard gave a firmer nod. Until they confirmed one way or another whether the queen's memory was valid or not, it would be premature in the extreme to let it leak. After that, it was ultimately not her call whether the Council was informed of the derelict's existence. Even as Cadre, this was way above her paygrade.

"There will need to be a reason for _Normandy_ to be dispatched in that general direction," Charles continued, "and without your complement of contractors."

There was no slight towards Tali, Liara, or Wrex in that condition, just a statement of fact. Those three were ultimately foreigners, trusted to help with the hunt for Saren, but outsiders nonetheless.

"I would prefer they be excluded without them being so aware that was the intent, Your Majesty," Shepard said nonetheless.

Outsider though they may be, they were still her crew and Shepard was loathe to engender any sense of disillusionment between them.

"That can be arranged," Charles said surprisingly easily. "Dr. T'Soni is an expert on the protheans, yes? And Benezia made mention of the fabled prothean colony of Ilos. A visit to the Mars archive might prove fruitful in that avenue of investigation."

To that Shepard's eyes widened slightly. Access to the Mars archive, the source of humanity's discovery of mass effect technology, was heavily controlled. Indeed thus far no alien had been allowed to examine it. To grant Liara access so blithely, was not what the emperor was doing, Shepard quickly realized. It was a carefully considered and calculated risk in light of the very real threat the Reapers would constitute if they really did exist.

"And the quarian contractor, Tali'Zorah," Charles continued. "Her expertise on geth technology has already been amply demonstrated, both in her briefs and in the field. ONI has made some progress in their examination of captured geth equipment, but a short stint by her should prove nonetheless beneficial."

That one made enough sense and was conventional enough that Shepard simply nodded in acceptance. She would have to make sure whomever ONI sent to act as Tali's minder was a tactful sort though.

"As for the krogan, Wrex." Charles actually shrugged. "I'm afraid I'll have to defer to you to find a suitable distraction."

Shepard cracked a wry smile. "I'll see what I can do, Your Majesty."

"Good," Charles said. "Which leaves us with a necessary charge that warrants dispatching you to the Attican Traverse." The emperor clasped his fingers together. "You recall the attempted hijacking of the _Ontario_."

Shepard nodded. Rhetorical as the question was, asking it did serve to set the context for what the emperor was going to say next.

"We have traced the malcontents to a biotic commune located on Horizon."

The major's eyes narrowed at that. Horizon was one of the few independent terran colonies that managed to develop quickly enough to put together a local defense force large enough to fend off opportunistic pirates and slavers instead of having to rely on the Imperial Terran Navy. This allowed the colony to retain its autonomy when the Empire began annexing or evacuating less fortunate colonies, which naturally made the colony an attractive place for those whom felt disenfranchised with the Empire.

Even so, Horizon's government recognized pissing off the Empire was still not a good idea and so maintained a working relationship with the Empire. In exchange for Horizon keeping any malcontents in check, the Empire left the colony to manage its own domestic affairs and even granted them access to the wider imperial market. And if a particularly troublesome pirate or slaver band decided to make trouble for Horizon, the Imperial Terran Navy would lend a hand in the interest of mutual security. In theory this meant the colonial government should be the ones dealing with this commune if its members really were launching terrorist attacks in imperial space. That it was apparently a biotic commune might complicate any law enforcement action, depending on how well practiced these biotics were.

"The leader of the commune is someone you are familiar with," Charles continued. "Major Jerome Kyle."

Shepard's expression froze for a moment at hearing that name. She resumed breathing and blinking almost instantly, such that very few people would have even noticed the shift. Charles however was one of those people and the emperor dipped his head to mark his awareness.

"The major came to ONI's attention when they intercepted postings on the extranet ostensibly authored by him," Charles continued with his explanation. "In these postings, Kyle preached that the Empire has failed her biotic subjects, and he encourages them to band together to weather the tribulations they face. He also promotes the Horizon commune as a place where they can get help from others like them."

"This has all the hallmarks of a cult, Your Majesty," Shepard stated.

"That was ONI's concern as well," Charles agreed. "An imperial representative was sent to attempt to speak with Kyle, to assess whether his PTSD might be causing him to act in an irrational manner. Kyle however refused to see him, and threatened violence if approached again."

Shepard's lips thinned, hinting at what her preferred solution for this situation was. That might be her own prejudice at work though, considering her opinion of Kyle. For all Shepard's usual levelheadedness, there were some matters, and people, that brought out a baser set of responses in the major, and one of them was her former commanding officer during the Torfan operation.

"Kyle might be unwilling to speak with a regular representative from the Navy or the Corps," Charles said. "I suspect however he would be willing to speak with you, if only so that he may try and validate himself to you. I do not doubt it would be an unpleasant experience, but this could very well be our best chance of ending any further attacks without shedding more blood."

By this point Shepard was having to actively struggle to maintain her composure. Not because she disagreed with anything the emperor had said, indeed the major agreed wholeheartedly. Perhaps that was the problem though. Meeting with Kyle would be a trial. It might also prevent future terrorist strikes by biotic extremists. That alone should have made the effort worthwhile. And yet Shepard's loathing of the man made it a struggle to accept that balance.

"If it is Your Majesty's wish, I will accept the charge," Shepard finally managed to say.

"It is," Charles said, both voice and expression of firm command. And then his face softened. "Because I know you will uphold your duty, and my trust in you."

Shepard closed her eyes took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself. The emperor's faith in her was no small thing, and despite it all she did not want to lose it. For in accepting the sacred charge of duty, she served for the greater good of not just the House of Plantagenet, but all subjects of the Empire. When her eyes opened once more, a pair of steely emeralds met Charles' gaze.

"Your will be done, Your Majesty."

Charles nodded, approval and gratitude both conveyed by the motion.

"In support of your mission," he said, tilting his head as a data payload was dropped into Shepard's. "The provisions of the recently passed act of parliament regarding reparations for L2 biotics might prove useful."

Shepard spent a few moments reviewing the information before an eyebrow rose.

"Baron Burns has been busy, I see," she remarked. "And he's now a Centralist to boot."

The edge of Charles' lips quirked upwards. "Burns' sudden change of heart made him rather unpopular with his Conservative colleagues in the Lords. And ultimately he recognized that ambition for its own sake has little meaning. Crossing the aisle at that point was perhaps inevitable. The prime minister is at least pleased to have his majority in the Lords increased ever so slightly."

The major gave a snort of amusement at that. Parliamentary politics was hardly her favorite topic of discourse, even if as Cadre she needed at least some passing awareness of the balance of interests in play. Still, of Martin's change of heart was indeed genuine, the Empire could look forward to another parliamentarian that actually discharged his duty instead of merely trying to upstage his political rivals. One could hope at least.

"It will take at least a little time to organize the requisites of your missions," Charles began again. "In that time, perhaps you might wish to call upon the Ryder family, while you have the chance."

The way that last bit was said, Shepard immediately made the inference.

"Is, has Dr. Ryder's condition deteriorated?"

Charles nodded solemnly. "I have already granted Colonel Ryder leave to tend to his wife."

To that Shepard took another deep breath. Ellen Ryder had been the doctor in charge of her initial integration. She had also helped Shepard's rehabilitation after the latter's near-death experience from the abortive attempt to shut down her implants. That was ultimately how Shepard became enmeshed into the Ryder family, and indeed the elder Ryders had served as surrogate parents for the girl after her father's death and her estrangement from her birth mother. And while Ellen always encouraged Shepard to mend her relations with Hannah, the doctor not once ever denied Shepard the emotional support she yearned. For that Shepard would always feel indebted to the older woman, and if Ellen's disease really was reaching a terminal stage she would have never forgiven herself if she did not pay the doctor a visit.

"Thank you for informing me, Your Majesty."

Charles nodded in acknowledgment of the gratitude. "Take care, Major. And know that you walk under the grace of my shield."

So dismissed, Shepard rose and issued a respectful salute before heading back into the palace. Standing by the doorway, right on cue, stood Alphonse. As Shepard approached, the major could not help but smile at the bottle he cradled under his arm, the amber color of the freshly pressed cider glistening under the afternoon sun.

* * *

The Geneva University Hospital located at Cluse-Roserale boasted some of the most advanced facilities in terran space. In addition to the general health services it provided, the hospital was also one of the major sites for AI integration, and so was well familiar to Shepard. For that matter the majority of the Cadre had passed through these halls at one time or another, which meant the hospital also boasted some of the most stringent security in terran space.

Shepard's current destination however was well outside of the secured wings, so it was with little delay that she made her way to the intensive care unit. She passed quite a few familiar faces along the way, and if their sympathetic glances were any indication several knew exactly why the major was calling upon the hospital. Somehow, that only made her steps feel even heavier as she neared the designated ward. Still when Shepard came to the door in question, there was no hesitation as she rang.

"Enter," a soft voice sounded a few moments later.

There was a reason for the slight delay in response, a reason that was visibly evident as Shepard passed through the door. There, laying upon the slightly inclined bed, was the frail and thin form of Ellen Ryder. That did give Shepard pause, a pause that did not escape Ellen as the older woman offered a gentle, motherly smile.

"Why Jane, I had no idea you were in the area," Ellen greeted warmly. "It is good to see you."

Shepard returned the smile, though hers carried a notable strain. "I had some business at the palace, which was all the excuse I needed to drop in and say hi."

Ellen chuckled, reaching over and giving Shepard's hand a weak squeeze. "Well, I certainly appreciate you taking the time. It helps, seeing a friendly face. Not that SAM isn't good company, of course."

Shepard tilted her head aside. "SAM?"

"SAM, go ahead and say hello," Ellen said, looking over at a projector next to her bed.

The projector lit up and a hologram of a pulsating, viscous gel-like spherical structure appeared.

"Hello Major Shepard," a subdued, almost monotonic male voice sounded. "I am SAM, short for Simulated Adaptive Matrix."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Hello SAM. I, don't think I've ever encountered an AI like you before."

Indeed the digital handshake that SAM had performed with Shepard's implants held a distinctive, taste, one that Shepard could only recall experiencing once before.

"I am a next-generation prototype that seeks to use quantum blue boxes to serve as hosts for terran AI," Sam explained.

"That would explain it," Shepard said. "You remind me a bit of the juvenile AI nets I synchronized with as a child. You've still got some growing to do."

"Yes," SAM responded. "Dr. Ryder has been serving as my benefactor in this regard for several months now."

"And in the process SAM is helping keep me around for just a bit longer," Ellen said. "Alec was the one that first conceived of the base design. I think he hoped an AI like SAM might be able to help my body fight off my disease."

Shepard's eyes widened a bit at that. "And, is it working?"

Ellen took a deep breath. "He's slowed it down." And smiled weakly. "But, my condition is a terminal one. Always has been."

The flicker of hope melted into disappointment on Shepard's expression, eliciting a slight chuckle from Ellen.

"Oh don't make that face, Jane," she said. "I've had a good life. I met a man I could love, and I've had many wonderful children, yourself included. I know that, once I'm gone, all of you will be there for each other. For Alec. I'm content with that."

Content the good doctor might be, but there was still a certain stubbornness in Shepard's eyes. She was also apparently not the only one to feel that way.

"There is still hope, Dr. Ryder," SAM spoke up. "I am continuing to optimize my network, and finding new options to bolster your body's physiology. So long as you do not waver, I will not either."

To that both Ellen and Shepard smiled at the projection. Terran AIs did tend to adopt certain qualities from their human partners. Traits like determination, courage, loyalty, and even love, despite defying the very best mathematical models that might seek to describe them, the AIs humanity gave birth to had deemed them to be virtues worthy of adoption instead of constraints to be discarded. As such, AIs tended to be as attached to their partners as the most loyal of friends and family, and equally unwilling to let one succumb without exerting their all to protect them. Even a maturing AI like SAM seemed to have already ingrained such qualities, a testament to not only itself but also to all the men and women whom had a hand in molding its growth as partners.

"Will you be in Geneva for much longer?" Ellen asked.

Shepard shook her head. "I'll be heading off-world after this. I expect it'll be a few months before I'm back on Earth."

"I see," Ellen said. "A shame. Scott and Sara would have loved to see you again."

"Scott I know is stationed at the Charon relay," Shepard said, "but I haven't heard much from Sara recently."

"Oh?" Ellen said quizzically. "And here I thought she would be boasting all about her new assignment to you. She's been part of an archeological expedition out in the Attican Traverse, serving as part of the security detail."

"News to me," Shepard said before cracking a grin. "Then again she might just be having too much fun out there to write. You know how Sara can be."

Ellen chuckled softly. "Yes, my little girl isn't always the most organized person around. Strange, that. I wonder where she got that from?"

Shepard scratched her head sheepishly. "Umm, I might be to blame for that one."

The older woman tilted her head aside. "Oh?"

"Well, I kind of never did clean up after myself at the institute," Shepard said. "And after a certain point, Sara started emulating my laziness."

Ellen let out a hearty laugh, which quickly turned into heaving coughs. Shepard immediately poured the woman a glass of water from the beside pitcher and helped her slowly drink it down. After Ellen had had enough she leaned back against the bed.

"You may not have been the most tidy of my charges," she said, "but you were one of the most diligent. Always striving to be the best. But never hesitating to reach back and take the hand of anyone that needed it."

"I had some good role models," Shepard said, managing a smile.

"And you're a fine one yourself now," Ellen stated.

To that Shepard's smile wavered, if only slightly, as she struggled to find a response. She was soon out of time however as the door opened behind her.

"Hey Ellen," the baritone voice of one Alec Ryder sounded, "look who's-Jane?"

The colonel was at least through the doorway when he came to an abrupt halt, leaving enough space for his two children to peek around.

"Jane!" Scott said a bit more enthusiastically.

Sara on the other hand rolled her eyes at her younger brother before flashing Shepard a smile.

"I see you got the jump on my old man," the younger woman said. "Not every day that happens."

Shepard cracked a smile in turn before stepping back from the bed. "I was passing through Geneva on business. Seeing as the colonel here is on leave, little wonder he didn't know about it."

Alec nodded, picking up the nuances of Shepard's explanation with little difficulty. That was all the acknowledgment he would offer in that regard however, Cadre business was not family business.

"Thank you for dropping by," he said instead.

Shepard nodded in turn. "Well, I should be going then. Let all of you have some quality family time together."

"Already?" Scott said. "I mean, it's been quite a while, and I'm sure Mom would love to have you with us too."

Shepard hesitated. It was not a common occurrence, that she did not know what the right and proper thing to do was. Or at least did not know what the least worst option was. Here, when it came down to a question of family however, there was only uncertainty.

"C'mon Jane," Sara lent her support. "You've been the big sis for how long? Are you saying I'm finally ready for the job?"

And then the final straw. Ellen reached out again and took hold of Shepard's hand. When the major looked down at the frail woman, she saw none of that weakness in her eyes.

"Stay," Ellen said simply.

With a wry smile, Shepard demonstrated in another way why she bore the weight of command so well. She knew when to concede.

* * *

"It was good to see Liara's spirits picking up again," Ashley remarked as she followed Shepard off the _Normandy_. "She was almost like a giddy schoolgirl when she got off at Mars."

The frigate was currently docked at Arcturus Station to re-provision, as well as drop off another passenger. Unlike her asari crewmate however, Tali was noticeably more nervous with her temporary displacement from the ship.

"At heart she's still enthused by the wonders of the galaxy," Kaidan said. "Frankly it's something that I hope she never loses."

A snort sounded from Ashley. "Do you even hear yourself, LT? One could almost swear you were smitten."

"What? Dr. T'Soni is a remarkable young woman at the tender age of a hundred and six. Nothing wrong with a chivalrous gentleman admiring that."

"You sure this isn't because she's one of the few women you could flirt with aboard the _Normandy_ without getting busted by the regs, Alenko?" Shepard joined in the teasing.

"Why is it that whenever a guy has something nice to say about a girl, we're accused of wanting to sleep with her?" Kaidan protested.

All three women present looked at the lieutenant.

"Who said anything about sleeping with her?" Shepard remarked, eyebrow raised.

Kaidan let out a sigh, tactfully conceding the point. "Still can you blame me? Liara's a really nice girl, even after everything she's been through she's still considerate and mindful of others."

"Fair enough," Shepard said. "And as boyfriends go, she could do much worse."

"Look at that LT, mama bear's given you her approval," Ashley joked.

"Hey now," Shepard protested. "Kaidan doesn't need my say-so to date whomever he wants, so long as I don't have to write him up for it."

"Is that the metric by which my freedom is extended, ma'am?" Kaidan asked. "Your inconvenience."

"Pretty much," Shepard admitted openly. "What you do in your spare time is your problem, until it becomes my problem."

Ashley glanced over at Tali. "Are quarian captains this anything like this?"

"Most of them aren't quite so, flippant," Tali chose her words carefully. "The more popular ones tend to have a sarcastic streak though."

"Huh, guess some things really are universal," Ashley quipped.

"The qualities of a good captain are easy to spot," Shepard said sagely.

From the snorts and chuckles that sounded her crew might not entirely agree. Fortunately for them the fifth estate intervened before Shepard could admonish them for it.

"Major Shepard!"

The chipper voice that called out the major's name was quickly identified as coming from a neatly dressed Asiatic woman. The wide smile on her face indicated she was at least happy to see Shepard. The wry grin that the major herself cracked indicated the feeling was at least partially mutual.

"Ms. Wong," Shepard said as she walked over. "Lying in wait for your prey?"

"I like to think of this as a happy coincidence," the woman responded. "My sources told me the _Normandy_ was in the neighborhood, but I wasn't actually expecting to catch up with you, what with all the flying around you've been doing."

"Those sources must be pretty highly placed if they can keep tabs on me," Shepard said with a playful smirk. "Then again I suppose I should expect nothing less from one of the BBC's star reporters."

Then, to the surprise of the others, Shepard actually opened her arms and pulled the other woman into a hug.

"It's good to see you, Emily."

"Same here," Emily said, returning the hug. "God, has it really been just six months? So much has happened since then."

Shepard chuckled dryly. "The universe doesn't sit still just because we lowly mortals can't keep up."

"Maybe not, but you seem to be doing quite well for yourself," Emily said. "What's this about you getting a command of your own? And I presume these fine fellows are your crew?"

"That they are," Shepard said. "Everyone, this is Emily Wong, an investigative reporter for the BBC," the major gave a playful wink, "one of the good ones. Emily, this is Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, Sergeant Ashley Williams, and Specialist Tali'Zorah nar Rayya."

"A pleasure meeting all of you," Emily said.

"Likewise," Kaidan responded for all of them.

"You two seem very close," Ashley said, her eyes lingering on how Shepard still had an arm draped across the reporter's shoulder.

"Emily was one of the reporters that covered the aftermath of Torfan," Shepard explained. "Unlike many of the others, she didn't make a complete hash of her report. She listened instead of commentating or sensualizing. And that means she has a better than average chance of bending my ear when she needs a quote or soundbite." Shepard finally separated from Emily. "Anyway, I'm still on duty, but if you wanted to catch up I have some free time in, two hours?"

"Sounds good to me," Emily said. "Usual place?"

"Mmm, why not. Drinks are on you though."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure."

Ashley could not help but clear her throat. "Umm, Emily, you do know what you're getting yourself into with that one, right?"

"Don't worry," Emily flashed a grin. "I file it as a business expense."

"Clever," Kaidan remarked. "Wonder if we'd get away with that."

"You think you could actually get me or Pressly to sign off on that?" Shepard said.

"Even if it's for your benefit?" Kaidan tried.

"At least half the fun is binging on your wallet," was the major's repost.

That elicited a sigh from Kaidan but chuckles from all the others, Tali included.

"Anyway, catch you later Emily," Shepard said, giving her friend a quick wave.

"See you soon." The reporter's response was just a mite more expressive.

"A very chipper reporter," Kaidan remarked once they were out of earshot.

"She's a very driven person," Shepard said. "That determination comes with a lot of self-confidence, which to others might make her appear exuberant. But in truth." The major glanced back and cast a slight smile. "That is but a hint at the sense of duty she holds herself to."

"Sounds like you admire her, ma'am," Ashley noted.

"I suppose I do," Shepard said. "It's rare to find someone cognizant of both their privileges and their obligations. Emily is not naïve enough to think the world will go on if only everyone tries their hardest, but that doesn't stop her from doing what she personally can. Young girls the galaxy over could do for worse role models."

Coming from the major, that was high praise indeed, even for those not aware of her less than ideal upbringing. The rest of the walk to their destination was filled with similar chatter about what constituted admirable qualities in people, be they human or otherwise. Kaidan of course was on the receiving end of plenty of ribbing, which the lieutenant handled like a good sport. Getting back some of his own probably had something to do with that, and it was a considerably more relaxed Tali that entered the ONI section of Arcturus Base. When Ashley stiffened slightly though, the quarian cast a nervous glance around. The only obvious thing that might have caused the sergeant disquiet was the neatly dressed man now approaching them.

"Mr. Bosker," Shepard greeted

"Major Shepard," Clark responded, "Sergeant Williams."

Ashley nodded stiffly but still respectfully.

"I do not believe we've met, Lieutenant?" Clark continued down the line.

"Kaidan Alenko."

The ONI analyst dipped his head before his gaze settled on the last of Shepard's party.

"And you must be Miss Tali'Zorah. Did I pronounce that correctly?"

"Yes," Tali assured him. "Mr. Bosker."

The man cracked a wry smile. "Please, Clark is fine. I am after all a civilian analyst, so there are fewer formalities attached to my name."

That was not entirely true, as the human members of Shepard's squad knew full well. But Clark was obviously trying to make Tali more comfortable, so they played along.

"I hope your work has seen decent progress since we last met, Clark?" Shepard inquired.

"Much more than I had hoped for, Major." Clark on the other hand still maintained a deferential tone towards Shepard. "And with Tali'Zorah's help, I hope we will make even more."

"Just Tali is fine," the quarian said. "Zorah is my family name."

"My apologies," Clark said. "I'm afraid the overall brief we have on quarian etiquette is, thin, to say the least. If I happen to make any other missteps, please do not hesitate to correct me."

"Thank you for your consideration, Clark," Tali said. "And don't worry, in a lot of ways this is all still a learning experience for me as well."

"Maybe true, but you're a damn quick learner," Ashley said.

Beneath her mask it was hard to tell if Tali's complexion had changed any from the compliments. Still, it was probably not from lack of emotion that she momentarily fell silent.

"Anyway, shall we, ladies?" Clark said.

Tali cast one last glance in Shepard's direction. At the major's nod, she in turn did the same to the ONI analyst and followed him, with Ashley in tow, deeper into the wing.

"One more thing off the list," Kaidan said as he watched them go.

"Which means we might as well get on with our own appointment," Shepard said. "I've got a date to keep after all."

"Is that what you're calling it, ma'am?"

"Hey, someone's buying me drinks. That's enough to count in my book."

Considering the financial price such largess constituted, that was a higher bar to clear than one might presume, one that Kaidan had no intention of trying.

The two officers took their leave and made their way to yet another section of the station, this one assigned to one of the corporations that built and maintained the Empire's ships. Cord-Hislop Aerospace was one of the navy's largest contractors, responsible for managing the construction of everything from atmospheric gunships to titanic dreadnaughts. The company was partially nationalized, with the imperial government owning a substantial stake and the imperial family another big chunk. Together those shares represented a controlling majority, ensuring the company remained in friendly, terran hands regardless of the Empire's continued, albeit slow, integration into the galactic markets.

The amount of wealth at Cord-Hislop's disposal meant the company had quite a bit of weight to throw around if it felt the need, and its semi-nationalized nature meant at times it actually felt like an organ of the state. Only a particularly foolish or arrogant executive would presume this granted the company any greater leeway in how it conducted business, and more than one had been made an example of, legally, to ensure proper corporate governance was adhered to. Still it was an equally foolish government employee that deigned to treat Cord-Hislop with condescension, whatever their opinion of the company. Seeing as Shepard was no fool, she maintained a cordial attitude when informing the secretary of their appointment with one of the company's directors. Even if the company, and the director in question, served a third master called Cerberus.

The door opened to the executive suite and the raven-haired woman at the desk rose in greeting.

"Major Shepard," the woman greeted. "Lieutenant Alenko. It is a pleasure to meet you both."

"The pleasure is all mine, Director Lawson," Shepard lied through her teeth.

From the slight smile that crossed one Miranda Lawson's expression, the other woman knew Shepard was only being polite. Considering even Kaidan seemed to be picking up the major's wariness, how could an enhanced human like Miranda not.

"Please, have a seat," Miranda invited

Once the two accepted Miranda herself settled back into her own chair.

"I will not waste your time, Major, and I presume Lieutenant Alenko here has already been read in on the planned operation and the nature of my involvement."

Kaidan gave a curt nod, one that encapsulated both his unhappiness but also his compliance with said arrangement.

"I've compiled the necessary details for the scenario we will be using as a cover for surveying the derelict," Miranda said, placing a data disk on her desk. "This will minimize the number of your crew that need to be directly involved in the survey effort, with the others believing it to be a simulation. The false telemetry is composed of data composed using sensor records from the encounters with the dreadnaught at Eden Prime and Noveria, so it should pass muster as far as those crew not directly involved should be concerned."

"You already have the take from Noveria?" Kaidan blurted out.

Miranda gave the lieutenant a patient look, as if she were engaging with a young child.

"Cord-Hislop is one of the Empire's main shipbuilders. It is only natural that we have access to telemetry that will help us come up with new designs to better fight humanity's enemies."

While that line of argument might have sounded logical, even a highly trusted contractor might have to wait a bit for ONI to screen the data before releasing it for review. And access to the raw telemetry itself was never lightly provided to any third party. Of course Cord-Hislop's, or rather Miranda's, access to the data had a different, much more straightforward explanation.

"And Cerberus wanted the data to see what advantages might be wrung out from it," Shepard stated bluntly. "And what Cerberus wants, it gets, one way or another."

The smile on Miranda's face went frigid for a brief moment before it relaxed once more. It was apparent that despite her intellectual awareness of Shepard's record, the Cord-Hislop special projects director was still unprepared for the bluntness with which the major might express her opinions. Or perhaps she just was not expecting Shepard to be so curt in spite of the major's full awareness of Miranda's true affiliation.

It was perhaps overly frankly laid out, but the simple truth was that Cord-Hislop was a front. A very powerful and wealthy front in its own right, but a front nonetheless for the paramilitary human supremacy organization known as Cerberus. Access to Cord-Hislop gave Cerberus considerable reach for both recruitment and deployment of assets, of which Miranda Lawson was a particularly skilled and competent example thereof. Her position as a special projects director was nebulous enough that she could be dispatched at will to any hotspot Cerberus deemed necessary, like the survey of the derelict location identified by Shepard.

A single middle manager was certainly not the sum of Cerberus' assets embedded within Cord-Hislop. There were countless other men and women integrated into the organization to varying degrees. Some were only peripherally involved and might not even know their work benefited Cerberus. Others were part of a hardcore membership whom helped pull the strings necessary to keep the machine going, providing Cerberus with both hard and soft power with which to execute its agenda. All such individuals were highly competent in their assigned roles, they could hardly be otherwise considering the demands of their duties. That implied at least some degree of intelligence and mental acuity. One might even find it disturbing the ease with which Cerberus could find so many willing conspirators of such caliber. And yet it was a mundane truth that intelligence does not necessarily equal wisdom, and the boundaries of morality were a decidedly subjective matter.

There was a certain mystique that surrounded Cerberus, as was the wont for many such organizations. A sense of the forbidden that made them strangely alluring to otherwise fairly levelheaded individuals. Most people whom associated themselves with Cerberus did so in the genuine belief that the organization meant the best, that its methods, while extreme, were sometimes necessary. And that they themselves would rarely be called upon to enact such extremes. The compromise of one's integrity was not an instantaneous thing however, it was usually accomplished in degrees. One rigorous interrogation here, one summary execution there, and before long the trail of bodies left behind all started to blur together into a statistic instead of the flesh and blood they were. And then there were the ones that genuinely reveled in the carnage that Cerberus' nominal lack of oversight allowed, that used the organization's stated mission as an excuse to indulge in their innate sadism.

In Miranda's case, she fell into neither category. Unlike others, she actually used her intelligence and recognized full well the compromises she would have to make as a Cerberus operative instead of denying the inevitable. She was also no sadist, or masochist, and executed her duties with lethal but professional precision. She knew that not everyone would agree with the tradeoffs she made, though in this one instance Miranda arguably made a mistaken when she had presumed Shepard might at least understand it. No, Miranda corrected herself. Shepard did understand the tradeoffs. It was just that the major, despite her sense of duty and conviction, still wore her heart on her sleeve in many regards, and so was not bothering to hide her distaste for those tradeoffs. In some ways Miranda almost envied the major for having that luxury. In others she still felt a very human irritation at the implicit judgment.

"Despite what you may think, Major, you and I are working towards the same end here," Miranda heard herself say. "You may disagree with my organization's methods, but the fact remains that those methods have been found useful, otherwise you would not be sitting in my office today."

In some ways the response was reflexive, a fact that rather surprised Miranda. She rarely felt the need to justify herself to anyone, much less someone she had just met. There was something about Shepard's bearing however, the way the major carried herself, that exuded a confidence that demanded a response to any challenge she issued.

"The same end here," Shepard repeated, then expanded, "is distinctly different from the same end in general. Or do you believe otherwise, Director?"

The major was testing her, Miranda was certain now. For what reason, she could not quite narrow down. It might be a purely personal effort on Shepard's part, or it could be a message by proxy from Shepard's liege, the emperor himself. For all the major's seeming gruffness, she was actually quite deft at playing whatever role was demanded of her in the great game. The trick was figuring out if that was what Shepard was actually doing now, or if this was entirely personal on the major's part.

"Does it matter, Major, so long as we achieve the stated goal of this operation?" Miranda asked in turn.

Shepard's lips thinned into a cold smile, one that actually sent a shiver down Miranda's back.

"It certainly does," Shepard said, "because this will not be the last time you and I cross paths, Director Lawson. And I shall remember, the means by which we reach our end."

A warning, that, however politely stated. Shepard was here under orders, orders that she would obey to see this mission through. But if Miranda gave Shepard cause, if she crossed any of the major's redlines, Shepard would execute the other duty that was her charge. It would not be the first time she had been called upon to deal with cleaning up after Cerberus, nor would it be the last. The only finality would be for those on the receiving end of Shepard's actions, of that the major showed no doubt of. It was also one that Miranda could not quite convince herself would be otherwise.

End of Chapter 26

It's been a rather interesting and random pattern of follows and favorites trickling in for this story. Quite a few have been coming in well outside of my update schedule. A bit curious, that.

Anyway, this chapter was another setup one, where the band is broken up a bit more as Shepard is dispatched to deal with some Cerberus fallout as well as some personal issues of her own. Indeed I expect the next chapter to also have a lot of talking. There are a lot of things that I need to pack in before we get to more action. I'm ultimately of two minds as to how much actual action I want to happen before Virmire, it all comes down to a timetable thing. How much can Shepard reasonably do before getting called in as the cavalry for the Virmire op.

I certainly have plenty of things that she could do, but if I have her do too many things the problem becomes a question of how exactly the Virmire op could have run on that long without Saren crushing them or just heading to the Mu relay because he feels things are dragging out too long. The goal ultimately is to make Saren's actions also believable, to have him respond competently to threats to his plan. Anything less and the credibility of his and Sovereign's threat tanks. And yes, there actually was a method to the madness with the whole booby trapped geth that Fisk was given. We'll cover much later on.

Hey look, some of those threads I started planting way back when are starting to come together. It's as if, the encounters with Bosker or Burns and the like were setup for future story needs instead of just one-off fillers. Ahem.

This chapter also gives a bit more insight into the mentality surrounding the imperial family and those that serve it directly. Charles obviously comes off as a very reasonable person that pays attention to the details. His daughter Kathryn, though she has yet to make an appearance, can be presumed to be of similar character, even if she does not carry a matching aura of maturity yet. Incidentally, Kathryn is currently a cadet at the naval academy. Most members of the imperial family serve in one way or another, to demonstrate the responsibility necessary to shoulder their duties.

In light of Shepard's revealed family history, a reasonable question to ask would be where she got the familial support she was denied by her own mother. The hospital scene serves as the answer to that.

The major's opinion regarding Cerberus can pretty much be summed up as, irritated contempt. She's been on the receiving end of too many Cerberus screwups to think very highly of the organization, though there are some mixed feelings there. She does not agree with Cerberus' humanity first doctrine, she considers it to be self-defeating in the long run. At the same time if Cerberus is going to exist and try to advance human interests, the organization could at least, in a word, do wrong right. That they're doing wrong, wrong, exasperates someone whom is as driven and competent as Shepard.

Now, the above should be qualified by the fact that Shepard rarely sees Cerberus' successes. When the organization succeeds, it also succeeds in keeping out of the limelight, so there is some degree of sampling bias here. Shepard is also aware of this, and so understands that she should not underestimate Cerberus' competency. After all, to set up the screwups that she does encounter requires no small amount of expertise and resources in the first place. That Cerberus can do it repeatedly is by itself an indication that the organization is not to be trifled with. Shepard respects that much, which is why she doesn't hold back when she's called in to put down projects gone awry.

Weren't any questions from last chapter, so that's it for notes this time around.


	28. Chapter 27

_The diversion of imperial resources to securing the Empire's borders meant with it a proportionate reduction of imperial patrols beyond those borders, a reduction that allowed for an upsurge of pirate activity preying upon worlds not of the Terran Empire but which had previously depended, if only implicitly, on the security umbrella it provided. The worlds in question were obviously displeased with being so exposed, but as the imperial government pointed out, no formal agreement bound the Empire to actually keep such worlds safe, especially if they were not inclined to accede to imperial authority. There were, as always, some exceptions to this rule, a few colonies that did possess formal agreements with the Empire. Even these worlds however saw some decrease in the support being provided. The time between visiting patrols lengthened, the sizes of such patrols decreased, all these culminated in a sense of being abandoned by the fringe worlds, further increasing animosity against the Empire amongst these worlds' populaces._

 _Several events would however prevent an outright rupture in relations between the Empire and these border worlds. As the threat of further geth attacks lessened, the Empire released more resources to once more act as a deterrent against pirate incursions around its borders. Other, more direct acts involved fleet and ground actions that worked to evict those pirate and slaver factions that tried to put down roots closer to imperial space in the wake of the Empire's temporary withdrawal. The first of these actions was initiated by Major Evangeline Shepard, when she arrived at the Horizon colony in time to thwart a slaver attack upon that world and ultimately culminated in the destruction of the pirate and smuggling network commanded by one Tonn Actus._

 _-Forward Unto Twilight: The Terran Empire_

Chapter 27

Gloria filiorum patres

Very few things gave Garrus pause after making a decision, especially when the turian felt it to be the right one. Even the disagreement of his superiors, no matter how much he might respect them, could sway the resolution with which Garrus carried forth, practical impediments like direct orders aside. Not surprisingly, family was the exception to that rule, and it was with remarkable ease that Garrus' little sister Solana could get her brother to play to her tune. Garrus' mother was more subtle in how she managed her son, needing only a word or two to convey her desires. A day had yet to come when Garrus was prepared to disappoint her.

It was Garrus' father, Castis, that the turian was about to do just that to, however. Castis, the rigid taskmaster and disciplinarian whose exacting standards had molded Garrus throughout his life, no matter how much the son chafed under the father's will. Where Garrus might regret disappointing his mother, he feared disappointing his father. That was as true today as when he was a child. But now Garrus was prepared to face that fear, and to overcome it.

Despite officially having retired to look after his ailing wife, Castis remained highly respected by C-SEC and was kept on retainer as a consultant. With that part-time position came an office, and whenever Castis was not at the hospital he tended to be holed up in there, working away at whatever C-SEC needed help with to distract himself from his wife's deterioration. Garrus was not sure if that was the most healthy diversion his father could find, but he would leave that battle to Solana. With a deep breath, he pressed the buzzer to announce his presence.

"Enter," Castis' voice called out.

Bracing himself, Garrus walked through the opening door and came to a halt before his father's desk.

"Dad."

Castis looked up, easily picking up his son's nervousness, and determination.

"Garrus," he responded simply, but said nothing more to give his son the chance to get whatever he wanted out first.

Garrus tried not to flinch. It was not easy and the effort made him far stiffer than he would have liked. Nonetheless he forced himself to speak once more.

"I've accepted an invitation to be evaluated for the Council's Spectres," he said.

Castis blinked, taken aback slightly on several accounts. That his son would speak so plainly on such a matter without further preamble, that Garrus had accepted the invitation at all, and that he was now in Castis' office announcing it so suddenly.

"I see," Castis said, his mind racing despite the calm veneer he projected.

In truth this was not the first time such a matter had been raised. In Garrus' younger days, his aptitude had drawn the attention of the Council's recruiters and suggestions were made that he could be evaluated for entry into the Spectres. Castis had squashed such notions hard, using his influence both as a father and as one of C-SEC's most respected officers. As he had explained to Garrus back then, the Spectres were not role models of any sort, and their flagrant disregard for law and protocol could only led to mess ends. Garrus had accepted that judgment back then, but it was clear that he no longer did now. It was a day that Castis had long dreaded might come, and it filled him with no small regret that his son would turn out like this.

Before Castis could respond further however Garrus shook his head.

"No, I don't think you see, Dad," the turian said. "You've probably already jumped to the conclusion that I'm doing this because I'm sick and tired of C-SEC's red tape. Well, I am sick of it, but I'm not going to become a Spectre because that would let me ignore the rules."

That was the second surprise today for Castis. That Garrus resented some of C-SEC's protocols was something none of Castis' admonishments had managed to change, and in his more fearful moments the older turian was very concerned with what sort of path his son might take if his resentment turned into outright disregard. He had thought that day had come with Garrus' announcement. His son was however claiming otherwise. As Castis tried to muster a response, Garrus took the opportunity to further elucidate.

"You've heard me complain about C-SEC protocol all the time before, Dad," Garrus continued. "About how it just gets in the way of me making the collar. You kept telling me that the rules are there for a reason, but I never cared. I didn't care because I couldn't see past my own investigations, I couldn't see the consequences beyond catching the crook. I couldn't see the cost that comes from breaking the rules, the cost to not only the victims, but to me."

Castis' eyes widened slightly. He was impressed, genuinely impressed, with what Garrus was saying now. After all those years of trying to instill that very lesson in his son, it finally seemed to be taking. Or perhaps, someone had finally managed to teach his son this truth. Someone not him.

"What, brought about this change of heart?" Castis asked.

A wry smile crossed Garrus' face. "You know I've been traveling around with the humans as part of the Eden Prime investigation."

Castis nodded, indicating to Garrus his son need not explain in further detail about the investigation itself. Considering the sensitivity of the matter, Castis understood need to know all too well.

"Well, the commanding officer of that mission," Garrus continued, "Major Shepard, she's…"

The younger turian actually paused a moment as he searched for the words that would befit her.

"She's what you've always told me to aspire to be," Garrus finally said. "She's strong, she's loyal, she's, she's not broken."

At that last bit Castis could only give his son a confused look. At Garrus' grimace the younger turian likely recognized how odd that sounded, so he tried again.

"The missions that Cadre get handed, they're tough," he said. "But Shepard still gets the job done. And she does it without ever looking for shortcuts, or making compromises, or any of that. When she does something, she does it because she knows it to be right, not because it's easy or quick. In some ways she can do that because she's just that good. But honestly? I don't think it'd matter either way. Even if doing the right thing was impossible, I think she would still try, because she knows the right things are the ones worth doing."

Castis considered his sons words carefully. It was clear Garrus might have an overly idealized view of this Shepard, but it was equally clear this human woman had made a major impression on his son. It was not necessarily a bad impression either. It still did not explain, fully at least, Garrus' decision.

"So why become a Spectre?" Castis asked.

"Because we need more Spectres, that respect the rules they're supposed to be able to ignore."

That elicited a thoughtful expression on Castis' face. The older turian was beginning to see what his son was getting at, even if he was not entirely convinced. Then again, how much was that him not quite being ready to acknowledge his son's sudden growth? Just a few months back he could not have imagined Garrus saying any of this.

"You believe you could be such a Spectre," Castis said.

Garrus snorted, the first sign that the tension he felt was finally breaking.

"Look, Dad, I'm not an idiot. I know why the Council has the Spectres, why they tend to recruit from the STG or Blackwatch or look for people that are more, independent minded, or whatever. I also know why the Council has the reporting structure set up the way it is for the Spectres. It's as much about plausible deniability, offloading responsibility, as it is about operational independence. Well, I got a chance to watch someone that has probably as much operational independence but is still held to full account. There's no reason I can't do the right thing as a Spectre, whatever the Council's desire for expedient, deniable solutions are. And every case that I can crack the right way, is one less case that can be shuffled off into the dark and made to disappear."

It was ambitious, and more than a little audacious. And yet Castis could not help but feel at how Garrus intended to assume this burden. A little worried, but that was inevitable as a father.

"I had a chat with an old friend right after you harried away on that frigate," Castis said after a few moments. "You never met him, you and your mother and Sol were still on Palaven at the time, but Alec Ryder is also a, Cadre, like that Shepard of yours. I wanted to know what kind of soldier my son would be serving with. And Alec, he was someone whose judgment I trusted."

This time it was Garrus' turn to remain silent and simply listen.

"Alec had quite a bit to say about Shepard. Apparently he and his wife mentored her when she was a child. You could say they even watched her grow up. His words certainly sounded like that of a father, at least. And while he isn't as, awed, of Shepard as you sounded," Castis actually smirked at the slightly embarrassed shade his son now put on, "he was certain of her judgment and character. Someone that would obey orders, follow the rules, and do right by her duty, and by her self."

Without speaking a word Garrus' expression made clear he was in firm agreement with that.

"I can't say whether your decision is the right one or the wrong one here," Castis continued. "And I certainly can't say if the impact of this, Major Shepard, is for the better. What is clear however is that you are trying to do right, actual right. So." Father and son held each other's gazes unflinchingly. "Go, do right. And make us proud."

* * *

The bar was still mostly empty when Shepard entered, making it easy to spot where Emily was seated. The enthused wave from the reporter certainly did not hurt in that regard either. When Shepard slid into the booth Emily pushed towards her a Caesar cocktail, celery and all poking out.

"Your favorite, if I recall," Emily said with a smile.

"Might as well start light before we get to the hard stuff," Shepard said, raising her glass. "To generous friends."

"And mouthy ones," Emily returned the toast.

"Hah, is that how you see me?" Shepard said with a smirk.

"Better that than having loose lips," the reporter responded.

"Fair enough." Shepard took a sip of her drink. "So, business or pleasure first?"

"Let's get business out of the way," Emily said, her demeanor noticeably turning more serious. "Bravo tango alpha niner six five eight zulu foxtrot four."

The sequence of letters and numbers quickly triggered the requisite filter in Shepard's connection to the imperial data net, activating an authentication query in the process.

 _Shepard, Evangeline, authentication 1237-Zulu-Foxtrot-Bravo._

The mental command successfully completed the handshake and the data payload unpacked, providing Shepard with a briefing. The grimace from Shepard's expression was a pretty good indicator of the tone the information set.

"One of these days, I'm going to get you drunk enough that you explain all the faces you make," Emily joked.

As the mere courier, Emily had no idea what information lay behind the keywords she delivered. Playing messenger girl however provided her with access to certain personages that might otherwise be out of her reach as a reporter. She was not exactly in the employment of the imperial government, but neither was she entirely independent. It was one of those mutual backscratchings that both sides benefited from, when the official channels were too clogged or watched to suffice.

Shepard chuckled. "Think I might bankrupt your employer before that happens." She took another snip. "So, that's that. I presume you have some questions for me that I'll actually be able to answer?"

The reporter nodded. "The Eden Prime investigation. I know from my other sources that you've been charged with investigating it."

"One of," Shepard corrected. "I'm certainly not the only person working on figuring out what's behind the attack and how to stop them."

"But you're the one that's actively working with representatives from the Citadel Council on it," Emily persisted. "And you were also present at Feros and Noveria when those places got attacked."

An eyebrow arched upward on Shepard's face as she listened to Emily rattle of those tidbits. Whomever were the reporter's other sources, they did seem the talkative sort.

"Fair enough," Shepard said. "But one correction, I was actively working with representatives from the Council. Those representatives have however been recalled."

"Oh, that's a new tidbit," Emily said. "I don't suppose you could tell me why?"

"The investigation has moved onto a new phase," Shepard chose her words very carefully, "and so the types of resources necessary have also changed. At the same time, I also have other duties to attend to as a Cadre, and the leads that have been developed as a result of Feros and Noveria are being pursued by other elements."

Any good reporter could read between the lines, recognizing the unstated truths behind more bland assertions. A great reporter however knew not to overstate what he or she heard, and Emily's ability to distinguish between fact and imagination placed her amongst the very best of her generation.

"Would these leads be in finding the base from which the attacks are launched, or to the parties that might be supporting them?" Emily thus probed further.

"The parties responsible are the geth," Shepard answered.

"That doesn't actually answer my question," Emily pointed out.

Shepard snorted. "Maybe not, but that's the only answer I can give."

The reporter shrugged nonchalantly. "Alright, in that case, is this new phase a more proactive one than responding to attacks and looking for clues in the aftermath?"

"It is," Shepard stated openly. "Assuming things go to plan, we should be able to neutralize the core threat soon, after which it should just be a matter of cleaning up any straggling geth forces."

"And how would you rate those chances?" Emily asked.

"Not as good as if I were there, better than if it was just the regular army or navy handling it."

Emily gave a bemused snort at that. While the major might have a very high opinion of her abilities, that opinion was not entirely unfounded. And as metrics went, it was actually more informative than one might presume at first glance. The Cadre were after all considered the Empire's elite, but they were not the only such force in the galaxy. What the major was insinuating was that her counterparts in the service of the other polities were also being deployed in response to the geth threat. But by virtue of their fewer numbers, even the best of the best might require a helping hand, hence the qualifier about how much her own continued involvement might increase the chances of success.

"So this means that the other races share the Empire's concerns about the geth threat?" Emily asked.

"The geth have already attacked a non-human world," Shepard said. "And while Noveria might not be in Council space, it is still affiliated in its own way. I expect it is only a matter of time when an actual Council world faces the same sort of threat, a concern that I suspect the Council also shares. This being the case, it is not unexpected that they would deploy resources from their member races to face this problem."

"But this far all of the major engagements have been shouldered by the Empire's forces," Emily pointed out.

"True enough, but that had more to do with positioning than anything else. Eden Prime and Feros were attacks on human worlds, so naturally it would be imperial forces responding. Noveria, frankly we just got lucky. One of Eighth Fleet's battle squadrons was transiting home from its participation of the Feros operation and was close enough to respond to the mayday that was sent out. Had that not been the case, Noveria would have had a very different outcome."

"And we might not be here having this conversation," Emily said softly.

Shepard smiled slightly at the reporter's concern. "I'm a tough woman, Emily. I'd have figured something out."

Emily returned a wryer smile. "I'm sure you would have. Ahem, anyway, last question." The woman's eyes turned deadly serious. "There have been increasing rumors that the attacks launched against the Empire, while conducted by the geth, were in fact instigated by dissident elements amongst the Council races, hence the tepid cooperation offered by the Council."

The major kept her expression impassively stoic as Emily paused, the reporter obviously hoping to catch some sort of reaction that might give a hint as to the validity of those rumors. When she found none, she plowed ahead nonetheless.

"Is there any truth to these rumors?" she asked.

"The degree to which the Council has been assisting in the investigations of the attacks has certainly been less than the government or military would like," Shepard began her answer. "The active cooperation that we have received with the people operating at the ground-level in this investigation however has been of the highest caliber. Indeed Citadel Security's leadership has also been extremely helpful in coordinating joint efforts, dispatching one of their finest investigative officers to help complement our efforts. And I even had the pleasure to work with one of the Council's finest direct agents recently. The friction that does exist is certainly not because the Council or the governments they represent are trying to shield anyone on their side. It is arguably down to a difference in relative priorities. But as much as I might disagree with how the Council's other priorities are complicating collaborative efforts, I do not for a moment doubt the dedication and determination of all agents of the Council that I have worked with thus far in finding and bringing to heel those parties responsible for killing so many of my fellow humans."

That was certainly the longest answer Shepard had given thus far, but there was a lot that she needed to convey in a roundabout fashion. Strip out all the qualifiers and polite language, and the major's message was clear enough. The Council was indeed stonewalling, at least to some extent, but all of the people actually assigned to work the case on the Council side and with whom the major had worked with were not letting their superior's intransigence stop them from working with the Empire to do their jobs. And if Emily phrased her eventual report just right, it could help bring further pressure onto the Council to be as cooperative as its subordinate organs were.

All well and good that, but Emily was a sharp enough reporter to notice that again, Shepard had not fully answered her question, specifically about whether there were parties in Council space somehow supporting the geth attacks. That the major did not deny it outright was telling in and of itself, but it was clear that Shepard was not going to give any sort of definitive answer on this topic, even off the record. As frustrating as that might be as a reporter, Emily could respect that the major was still bound by her own rules, her own oaths. Besides which, it was not as if there weren't other topics that she might more fruitfully dig for.

"So these field agents that you mentioned," Emily thus asked. "Would you happen to be able to share a little something about them? After all, this might well be the most important joint operation the Empire has ever conducted with the Council. People are going to want to know who the Council chose to represent them."

"Umm, I'm not sure that's something you'd be able to publish while the investigation is ongoing," Shepard said. "Drawing too much attention to them is liable to interfere with their ability to work."

"Okay, then how about just telling me enough to give me a head start for something I can publish after the investigation is over?" Emily suggested.

"They still might not be terribly enthused to be drawn into the limelight like that," Shepard said. "Then again, that's probably going to be inevitable depending on how the chips fall. Alright, I'll give you some basic info, but the rest you'll have to dig up yourself or convince them to do an interview with you. I'll vouch for you, but if they say now, I'm not going to push it."

"Thanks Jane, that's all I need," Emily said, flashing the brightest and friendliest smile she could muster.

Shepard gave a snort, then held up her emptied glass. Emily gave a chuckle and waved down a waitress to get the major a refill. Only after wetting her throat once more did Shepard resume talking. There was a lot of talking to do after all, considering all the colorful characters amongst Shepard's non-human crew. While Emily was probably more up to speed on the other Citadel races that the average imperial citizen, that hardly made her an expert on all of the associated cultural tidbits. Neither was Shepard for that matter, but by bringing up things like the quarian pilgrimage or krogan clan hierarchy, the major was providing points of reference that Emily could investigate further when writing her big expose. By the time they were done, a waitress had had to clear out all of the empty glasses from Shepard's side of the table twice.

"By the sounds of things, it's a miracle you've managed to keep some of your crew in line," Emily remarked at the end. "I mean, that krogan especially sounds like he has a nasty temper."

"Wrex is actually pretty mellow when not shooting at things," Shepard said. "Granted he's always happy to have an excuse to shoot something, but otherwise the worst he gets up to is daring someone to arm wrestle him or chow down on my coffee supply."

"And you let him get away with that?" Emily teased.

"He gets to take point when we deploy, so some indulgences are warranted."

"From the sound of things he probably enjoys it too much to consider it a punishment," the reporter pointed out.

"True." Shepard considered the point for a few moments. "I think I'll have you sit an interview with him next time we're in port then."

That elicited a hearty laugh from Emily. "I'll be sure not to disappoint."

Shepard flashed a grin of her own before something caught her eye. With a wave, she signaled to the patron that just walked through the door. Glancing over, Emily caught sight of a slightly disheveled man wearing a cargo shifter jumpsuit, followed by a younger blond haired man with a neatly trimmed beard. The latter was suddenly beaming widely at catching sight of Shepard.

"Friends of yours?" Emily asked.

"Well, one of them at least," Shepard responded. "Not sure who the second guy is."

"Guess we'll find out," Emily said as they approached.

"Shepard, guess I wasn't the only one to bring a friend," Ernesto greeted as he slid into the booth next to the major. "And who is this lovely spectacle here?"

"The name's Emily," the reporter introduced herself. "Shepard and I go some ways back, though these days she just mooches off my work expense account for drinks."

The former marine gave a laugh at that. "My condolences then. The major here's managed to outdrink even me, and I'm a recovering alcoholic."

"And since you are recovering, only soda for you tonight," Shepard stated firmly.

"Yes ma'am," Ernesto said, grinning all the while.

Shepard looked over at the other man as he took a seat next to Emily.

"So, you're a friend of Ernesto's?"

"That's right Major Shepard. And wow, I have to say, it's an honor to finally meet you."

Shepard regarded the man, then looked over at Ernesto. The former marine gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about that, Conrad's been nagging me for a chance to meet with you. Seems to be some big fan of yours."

"Right, sorry, that probably came off weird," Conrad said. "The name's Conrad Verner. I work in the station's engineering section. When Ernesto mentioned he knew you, I just had to meet you. I've always admired the men and women that go out there fighting the good fight, and you, I mean, you're the hero of Torfan."

That elicited a raised eyebrow on the major's part. "That's not usually how that goes."

Indeed, there was a rather wide gap between butcher and hero.

"Pshew, I know how to read the news, Major," Conrad said. "It was pretty clear some people wanted a scapegoat, and you were an easy mark at the time. Especially with how your brother was being feted as the hero of Elysium. Someone in the press probably decided it'd make good copy to have a contrast like that, and the rest of the idiots went along with it once the story grew legs."

Shepard was now regarding Conrad more carefully. The man's enthusiasm was genuine, as far as her sensors could tell. What drove that enthusiasm was not something she could infer however, seeing as those same sensors did not extend to reading a person's mind.

"You seem very well informed about my service history," she said.

"Don't weird her out, Conrad," Ernesto admonished his friend.

"Sorry," Conrad apologized again with a sheepish smile. "It's just, so exciting, what you and the other people in the service do. Flying around, chasing down pirates, defending colonies."

"It's not all fun and games," Shepard said. "People do die doing all those things."

"I know," Conrad said, slightly more subdued. "And it's that kind of sacrifice that lets people like me sleep sound at night. I appreciate that, I really do. That's why I volunteer at the veterans' affairs office. Fact, that's where I met Ernesto."

"Oh really?" Shepard said, grinning as she looked over at the older marine.

"Well, you know," Ernesto said, scratching his head. "Been thinking about what you said. And thought, well, I thought I'd give it a shot."

"I'm glad to hear that," Shepard said.

"Don't worry Major," Conrad put in. "I've been making sure Ernesto here's been on the straight and narrow. And if he ever needs someone to lend an ear, all of us down at the VA office are there for him."

"I know you are," Shepard said, with a tad more respect for the exuberant man.

"Enough about me already," Ernesto said. "Conrad, wasn't there something you wanted to ask Shepard?"

"Oh, right! Umm, so we keep a rotating gallery of photos of servicepeople in the office, both active and retired. I was wondering, would you mind letting me take one for that? I don't think we have one of any Cadre."

Shepard considered the request for a moment or so. There was little harm in agreeing, and the quick background check she had run on Conrad over the course of the conversation checked out. Indeed, Conrad really was just an overenthusiastic military fan. Still, the good of it was he did seem to be genuinely helpful down at the VA office.

"Sure, but on two conditions," Shepard said. "First, I get a copy." The major then pointed at Ernesto. "Second, he's in it too."

"Wha?"

"Sure, no problemo!"

Ernesto gave his friend an incredulous look while Conrad simply grinned at him.

"Well c'mon, let's get this show on the road!"

With a weary sigh Ernesto shifted closer to Shepard.

"There, happy?"

"Almost, we just need a big smile now," Conrad said, with one of his own as an example.

"You're going to make me regret this, aren't you?" Ernesto said even as he complied, or tried to.

"Alright, just hold that pose," Conrad said as he pulled out his camera.

From beside him Emily tried and failed to suppress a snicker as Shepard's hand rose behind Ernesto's head. Even Conrad's grin widened at the sight. It did not take the older marine long to catch on.

"You're doing bunny ears behind my head, aren't you, Shepard?"

"Yep."

The strain disappeared from Ernesto's face and a more genuine one expressed the humor he was trying to stifle. As the photo displayed in the VA office would show, that effort proved futile.

* * *

When the _Normandy_ emerged from FTL, alert klaxons immediately began blaring. Shepard was already at her station and so her response came with similar speed.

"Report."

"We're receiving a mayday from the Horizon Colonial Militia," Pressly answered. "The colony is under attack by what looks to be a pirate fleet."

The galactic map was replaced by a projection of the system astrography. Further in-system markers popped up, indicating Horizon's space assets as well as an unidentified contact.

"Sensors make it out to be two ships of cruiser tonnage, four frigates, and a trash hauler," Pressly continued. "Small fleet, but still pretty big by pirate standards."

"That it is," Shepard agreed as she leaned against the console. "Artemis, tactical analysis."

"The opposing frigates are older generation turian warships, the design having left service in the Hierarchy's service a century ago," the AI said. "The cruisers are however current generation designs from Batarian State Arms. The freighter is a standard Elkoss Combine design."

"Of course," Shepard said with an exasperated sigh. "Is cruiser an export variation, or did they not even bother with that much?"

"Emissions are uneven from the pirate ships," Artemis reported. "Whether that is because they are not equipped to spec or because the crews do not know how to fully utilize their systems is unclear."

"That's something I suppose," the major said. "Have they noticed us?"

"No ma'am," Pressly said. "Stealth systems were engaged the moment we emerged from FTL."

Shepard nodded. "And Horizon's ships?"

What little there were of them, as markers appeared on the system map to indicate their positions. The colony had only two old frigates the Empire had decommissioned from service decades ago. Their weapons were still respectable, but their electronics suites were woefully outdated compared to what the Empire had presently deployed. Against the average pirate, that was not really a problem. Against state sponsored 'privateers,' especially those the Batarians supported as part of their proxy war against humanity, things got a bit more dicey.

"Are there any other taskforces in range to respond?" Shepard asked.

"No ma'am," Pressly said gravely.

Shepard regarded the projection thoughtfully. From a pure numbers perspective, ignoring the freighter since that thing had no place in any actual fight, the pirates outnumbered Horizon's defenders three to one. They outmassed those defenders at a significantly higher multiplier, with all the advantages that entailed. Even with the _Normandy_ thrown in, from a purely numerical perspective it was the attackers that held the advantage. Of course, there was the slight problem of the pirates not even knowing _Normandy_ was coming in behind them. That might serve as a sufficient equalizer, depending on how she played her cards.

In truth the prospective confrontation with the pirates did indeed boil down to a numbers game, albeit one far more complicated than just the count of ships or tonnage on each side. The _Normandy_ was small enough that its designers did not attempt to give it a large spinal gun like with larger cruisers or dreadnaughts. Instead the ship mounted a pair of smaller mass accelerator cannons, allowing it to deliver more albeit weaker punches. Against the hulls mounted by similarly sized ships, they were more than enough to punch through after a salvo or three. Against the cruisers, the combination of armor and shields might well allow one to survive even an attack from behind.

The _Normandy's_ designers had not really intended the frigate to go up against cruiser-grade opponents, at least not on a regular basis. It did mount a rack of disrupter torpedoes on each wing, the combination of which could allow it to close in and gut at least one cruiser before running like hell. That still left the second cruiser though, at which point the issue of relative firepower came into play again. Maybe the trio of nukes the _Normandy_ carried could help with that.

"General quarters," Shepard ordered.

"Aye ma'am," Pressly said.

The command deck dimmed considerably, though bits of light still peeked through from the surrounding stations and the emergency kinetic barrier based life-suits the crew wore. Others down below were changing into sealed soft suits and would rotate out with those currently manning the stations to allow them to do the same. Shepard was doing the same, though that did not preclude her from giving further orders.

"Position us behind the enemy, keep a distance of two light-seconds out."

The _Normandy_ curved about at a leisurely pace, able to take its time due to the complete obliviousness of their would-be prey. The frantic radio traffic coming from Horizon made clear the colony's defenders were feeling far less sanguine, but that was to be expected. Besides the two frigates, Horizon had a grand total of one defense satellite in orbit. The design was almost as old as the surplus frigates, and it was noticeably under gunned relative to modern designs. Its biggest weakness was its relative lack of maneuverability however, making it easy prey for any warship with a moderately competent gunnery crew. That was by no means assured with a pirate crew, but the only real difference was how many shots they might need to kill the satellite, and how many misses might end up impacting on the planet the satellite orbited.

"Any ideas on what the militia pair might try, XO?" Shepard asked.

"Not sure what they can do, ma'am," Pressly said. "If the pirate squadron stays concentrated, any attack run they try is going to get them chewed to pieces."

As true as that may be, the commanders of those two frigates would be feeling a lot of pressure, personal and professional, to do something against the pirates headed towards their home. The presence of the larger freighter probably played a major part in that pressure, seeing as it marked these particular raiders as not just pirates, but slavers.

"If these people really are slavers, then this raid is only worthwhile if they can take a lot of prisoners," Shepard said. "That means the strategic objective here is the freighter. Were I in command over there, that'd be my target. Take out the freighter, you take out any ground troops it might be bringing, and deny the slavers the ability to lift off with a large number of captives."

"Would be tricky, skipper," Pressly said. "The pirates have to know that too, they're not going to let any of the frigates get close to take a shot."

"They'll certainly try," Shepard said. "Their formation's a bit looser than it ought to be if they're serious about screening the freighter though."

Not too surprising seeing as they were pirates, not a trained and disciplined naval taskforce.

"Looks like the two militia frigates are rendezvousing," Pressly said.

Indeed the projection showed the two warships closing in on one another. That made a degree of sense. While staying separate might have allowed them to attack from multiple directions, the force disparity was simply too great to try any sort of encirclement. Together however, they might be able to get close enough to get a few shots through. What happened afterwards was a different matter entirely, at least under conventional circumstances.

"Maintain position relative to the pirates," Shepard ordered. "Lock in targeting now. Priority is cruisers designate bogey one and bogey two. Bogey one is to be engaged with cannons and two tactical nukes. Bogey two is to be hit with both racks of disrupter torpedoes. Attack run is to be conducted along an oblique vector, max thrust."

"Payload targeting locked in, course confirmed," Pressly said. "At your word, skipper."

Shepard nodded. "And now, we wait."

Pressly glanced back at his commanding officer. "Ma'am?"

"The moment we open begin our attack run we'll expose our position," Shepard said. "I want the pirates as distracted as possible when that happens, so they won't have a chance to react."

The navigator nodded slowly. "And if we time our attack with that of the militia, their attention will be focused in the wrong direction. Too bad we can't communicate with them to coordinate."

"Too bad indeed," Shepard said softly.

It was more than just the matter of practical convenience, Shepard was in effect using the militia ships as bait without their awareness. While it was entirely possible, even probable, that they would have agreed to such a role had they been aware of the major's intention, that Shepard was making the presumption without their consent was not something that would engender much goodwill regardless of how the battle ultimately concluded. All the _Normandy_ could try to do was kill the enemy quickly enough that they got off as few shots as possible at the militia ships. Of course, as the saying went, no plan of battle survived contact with the enemy.

"Status change," Pressly said, even as the projection showed the very thing he was about to report. "Two pirate frigates and bogey one are peeling off." He looked back at Shepard. "They're going after the militia ships."

Shepard bit back a curse. It seemed the pirate commander was not a complete imbecile either, whatever his or her chosen profession. The best way of keeping the freighter intact was to neutralize the only things the pirates knew might be able to harm it, namely the two militia frigates. Even splitting their forces like this, they still outgunned the militia and should be able to neutralize them with without taking too heavy a loss of their own.

At the same time, this did offer some opportunities of her own. The _Normandy_ was now in position behind the main force, ready to open fire. The major quickly updated the targeting queue in light of these developments, as well as a slightly different course to fly upon completion of the attack run. Now all she needed was a window in which to execute her plan, assuming something else did not require yet another change.

The militia frigates were staying together, but they were also disinclined to accept the challenge the pirates were laying down. Instead they continued skirting outside the effective range of the flotilla advancing upon them, even as the entire dance edged deeper into the system closer to Horizon. The pirates remained as overconfident as ever, allowing the distance between their two forces to continue widening. They seemed certain that nothing the militia could do would seriously impede their objectives, and there came a point when the two frigates would have to try something, if only because the pirates would eventually be in position to bombard the colony itself. Fortunately, that point would never arrive.

"Engage."

From the perspective of the pirates, it was as if a ghost ship suddenly appeared behind them and unleashed hellfire. The salvo of disruptor torpedoes, fired at effectively pointblank, slammed into the rear of the cruiser and tore through its engines. The result was, predictably, a horrific chain reaction as the ship's reactor went critical and snapped the ship in two. Bursts of oxygen were quickly consumed in the ephemeral flames that erupted in the ship's death throes, but the _Normandy_ was already moving onto its next victim.

The pair of frigates screening their larger brethren were as unprepared as the destroyed cruiser. Indeed one quickly followed the larger ship to its doom as cannon fire chipped away at the kinetic barriers before shattering them outright. And then nuclear fire kissed its hull as the missile detonated, having slipped past the woefully undermanned and underequipped point defenses. The sudden transfer of thermal energy caused the hull to buckle, then crack. The ship's engines flickered then died as the ship vented atmosphere, along with a few flaying bodies that quickly stilled.

The sudden onslaught had taken the pirates by complete surprise and they rushed to respond, however ineffectual that effort might be. The panic already suffusing them only grew when their sensors reported the hunters that had so badly mauled them, a trio of frigates that had come completely out of nowhere behind them. Only one of those three signatures was real, the others the product of _Normandy's_ considerable electronic warfare suite. The pirates had no way of telling however, and the remaining frigate commander panicked at finding that they were the ones now outnumbered. The survivor tried to make a run for it, which was the exact wrong response to make as it allowed the _Normandy_ to slide right behind and open fire. The engagement was over in a matter of seconds as the hulked wreck continued careening away, carried forth only by the momentum imparted by its engines at the time of its death.

The second pirate group was clearly aware of what had happened to their fellows, even if they did not understand the how. What they did understand however was that their numerical advantage was effectively gone, and that this new force would soon be turning its guns upon them. Even with a cruiser backing them, their confidence in surviving such an engagement could not be high, especially after seeing the other cruiser made such short work of. Morale was in many regards half the battle, and after having what promised to be a milk run against a weakly defended colony turn into a one-sided slaughter, the survivors did not seem eager to join their fellows in martyrdom. They began running, accelerating out of the system while spinning up their FTL drives.

"Should we pursue, Major?" Pressly asked.

"No," Shepard responded. "They're beat, and they know it." She looked over at the freighter frantically trying to avoid the debris now strewn in its path. "Besides, we have our own prize to deal with here."

"Understood ma'am," Pressly said, then. "Ma'am, we're getting a communications request from the Horizon Militia. They wish to speak with the senior commanding officer."

"By all means, put them through," she said. "And keep an eye on our guests. If they try to make a run for it, take out their engines."

"Aye ma'am."

While Pressly went about minding the ship, Shepard turned towards her console's side display. And now for the other job that came with her command.

End of Chapter 27

Ernesto's side thread is progressing nicely. His slow recovery from PTSD has taken some time instead a single pep talk from Shepard getting him to go get help. In my version it was a more gradual process, where Shepard would hang out with him while passing through Arcturus and slowly getting him off the alcohol. The major's patience has now been rewarded with Ernesto going to get treatment, and drawing Conrad Verner into Shepard's circle of acquaintances. So, mission accomplished, with some collateral damage.

This is probably the second chapter where the _Normandy_ has shown off its combat capabilities. Despite being a stealth frigate, it is still a fully equipped warship with all that entails. And with a good commander and crew, she can really dance.

An interesting presumption, that Shepard will die as part of my ME2 arc. Not saying whether that presumption is right or wrong, just an interesting one. Tum te tum te tum.

I've already answered the question about the rachni queen in a previous chapter's author notes.

Humanity's relations with the Council regarding space exploration is, complicated. Broadly speaking the Empire agreed to a moratorium on opening up more relays while negotiations were underway, and it is in some respects the Empire's threat to resume such actions that won them some of their previous concessions. In some ways this is at the root of a lot of turian resentment of the Empire. While the Empire is not part of the Citadel and so technically speaking it does not have to obey Council law, even the Terminus Systems more or less adhere to certain specific guidelines laid down by the Council for fear of military reprisals. The Empire however is too big and powerful to be swayed by that stick, something that the turians are having just a bit of trouble accepting since it always worked in the past. Some of their more open minded leaders are slowly recognizing that the Empire's supposed defiance isn't some sort of existential crisis, but others like Saren and Sparatus never did, hence the political tensions you're seeing.

On the other side, even if the Empire no longer opens up every relay it finds, it is not as if humanity's exploration efforts have stopped. There is a lot of space even just counting the volumes close to relays. The Empire has a much denser concentration of colonies compared to the Systems Alliance, since it has been pursuing a much more systematic policy of overt expansion. But worlds that they don't care about? There is some exchange of survey data on a quid pro quo basis with the other governments, as well as a few formal agreements about freedom of navigation. Basically no blackmailing of other species' colonies by locking them out of travel through your space and whatnot. It's not a perfect system and there have been tensions in the past over worlds multiple races desire, but none of that ever escalated to the point where a shooting war might erupt.

Recall that Cord-Hislop was, in the canon at least, always a front for Cerberus. That diamond logo we see splashed all over Cerberus gear? I believe that is actually the official Cord-Hislop company logo. So it is less a case of the Empire 'letting' Cerberus have so much access to Cord-Hislop as the company is effectively an extension of Cerberus. Not to say the company is not useful in and of itself, it is after all legitimately (mostly) one of the Empire's largest defense contractors and the bulk of the company's employees have no idea of their employer's shadier activities. Plus Cord-Hislop's public assets provide one other avenue for the imperial government to keep tabs on Cerberus activities, under the cover of ONI's counterespionage and internal affairs work.

On the other hand, the Empire's oversight is obviously imperfect and Cerberus manages to pull off a lot of things that the imperial government really would prefer they not do. The amount of resources that Cerberus diverts is not insubstantial, though there is an obvious limit to how much they can take without blowing a massive hole in Cord-Hislop's corporate balance, which is actually a consideration since a bankrupt company is not exactly a very useful front. As to the specific question, well, in the third game Cerberus somehow came up with an entire navy seemingly out of nowhere. Now that doesn't mean the same will happen in my version of the story, but I like to be prepared and lay the groundwork to justify things that I might have happen later on (though even in that case this would only cover the hardware, the trained personnel needed to actually man all those ships is another problem entirely).

Shepard's not on a first name basis with the emperor. I'm using Charles as the author because, with a few exceptions, I try to use first names for most characters in the prose (that and traditionally British royals don't have actual last names in the conventional sense). Throughout the conversation Shepard always refers to him as 'Your Majesty' and Charles similarly refers to Shepard by her rank. What Shepard is however is a fairly high-ranking member of the Cadre, despite 'merely' being a major.

The Cadre is officially only a brigade, meaning its frontline strength is not much more than five thousand, at best. The ranking commanding officer is always a flag officer of some sort and gets moved up the grades based purely on accrued seniority until he or she retires, meaning an especially long serving commander could end up becoming a lieutenant-general or even full general commanding a mere 'brigade.' The brigade itself is composed of two regiments, each commanded by a colonel. There are also usually a group of officers that don't hold direct Cadre commands, usually in the major to colonel range, instead acting as floaters that are sent on independent commands or work on special projects. Alec Ryder is one, working on next-generation AI. Shepard is another, with her command obviously being the _Normandy_.

What does that mean for Shepard? Well, right now she's the most junior major in the Cadre, but seeing as there are only six or so majors in total, that places her as the 11th highest ranking officer in the entire Cadre. And every formal promotion in the Cadre is handed out directly by the reigning sovereign or a member of the imperial family if the sovereign is somehow indisposed. Combined with the times when Shepard served a rotation in Geneva, she's had plenty of opportunity to interact with Charles and his family. And as her liege, Charles also makes it a point to familiarize himself with all of his directly sworn armsmen. Even so, there still exists a protocol that defines how they interact with one another. Charles may joke with or tease Shepard, and the major may be willing to crack jokes of her own in return, but Charles will always be 'Your Majesty' and similarly Shepard will always be 'Major' or whatever rank she holds. If that ever changes, something needs to have gone very, very wrong, or very, very right.

There is a naval element attached to Cadre that muddles things a bit, but I'll talk about that another time.

Sovereign had been engaged by one of the dreadnaught divisions of the Empire's Third Fleet during the Eden Prime battle. The navy got plenty of telemetry from that, including the fact that the pair of dreadnaughts present were causing strain on Sovereign's shields. They couldn't bring it down, but they were definitely having some effect. It's why every operation afterward where they expect to run into Sovereign they deploy a full battle squadron of four dreadnaughts, at minimum. Feros they sent two battle squadrons, making for eight dreadnaughts. The fact that Sovereign ran at Noveria isn't why they believe they could have taken it, it was just another bit of evidence that added to the body they had already accrued.

John will return to the story if and when the situation warrants it. Otherwise it's not unusual at all for Shepard to not see her brother for months on end. You can presume that they are exchanging letters in the background, just that none have been especially plot relevant thus far.

Not sure what the question about remotely detonating nukes is actually asking about. There is not enough context for me to answer it.

There is no United States in this timeline. The American colonies were integrated as formal provinces with representation in Parliament as they developed and hit various milestones. The consequence of this is of course the overall character of the 'British' Empire has a more American flavor to it simply due to the sheer difference in population between the old United Kingdom versus the colonies.

I honestly don't know what is going on with the site that they're tagging a review as being for a chapter that I haven't even published yet.


	29. Chapter 28

_As the Terran Empire had not yet formed, much less emerge onto the galactic stage, at the time of the Krogan Rebellions, humanity's views of the krogan were less engrained than that of the other races. While the presence of so many krogans in the various pirate bands that preyed upon human colonies did not exactly engender a positive initial impression, a recognition did develop in certain circles of the potential the krogans represented if they could only rein in their combative tendencies. An opportunity to put this recognition into practice was however stymied by the apparent lack of any krogans whom shared this view, at least as far as the Empire could make contact with. This would ultimately change when a respected battlemaster by the name of Urdnot Wrex joined Major Evangeline Shepard's mission to stop the rogue Spectre Saren Arterius._

 _-Forward Unto Twilight: The Terran Empire_

Chapter 28

Si peccasse negamus fallimur et nulla est in nobis veritas

A small party was already waiting to greet _Normandy's_ shore party when the frigate landed. A much larger crowd could be seen outside the spaceport's perimeter fence, a nervous tension evident on many faces. Horizon had just had a very close brush with being ravaged by pirates and slavers, so the unease was to be expected. Whether the presence of an imperial frigate, even one that played such a decisive role in protecting the colony, added or subtracted from that unease remained an open question.

With respect to that unease, that of the reception went up a notch or two when Shepard and her squad emerged. Not because of the major herself, whom was wearing normal field dress and so was only carrying her personal sidearm, or Kaidan and Ashley, whom were in armor but still fairly lightly armed compared to a full tactical loadout. No, the cause of the sudden tension was almost certainly due to the presence of Wrex. As a colony outside of the Empire's control, Horizon did possess a sizeable minority of alien residents in addition to the original human colonists. Krogans were however still something of a rarity, at least outside of the very sort of pirate raids that had just been fended off. Maybe the major would regret having Wrex accompany her. Then again, maybe not. Time to find out.

"Major Shepard," the woman leading the reception party greeted. "I am Lilith Byron, chief assistant to Governor Gregor Fedorov. And this is Captain Zander Stathopoulos, in charge of spaceport security."

The man issued a sharp salute. "Major."

Shepard, Kaidan, and Ashley all responded in kind.

"On behalf of the entire colony," Lilith continued, "I wish to convey our gratitude for coming to our assistance. Your appearance was timely, almost eerily so. According to system tracking, we hadn't seen any indication of your ship until it, well, blew up those pirate ships."

Shepard gave a slight smile. "Your surprise is understandable, Ms. Byron, but the _Normandy_ is no ordinary frigate. It is equipped with certain, capabilities, that render it effectively invisible to conventional sensors. We had not expected to use them when we entered the Iera system, but when we detected the mayday, they were engaged to allow us a better opportunity to get a read of the tactical situation."

"I see," Lilith said carefully. "Well, I certainly can't complain about the end result. Hopefully this will dissuade further attacks on the colony, at least until things return to normal with our neighbors."

That was a politely oblique reference to the Empire's diverted attention, a diversion that was seeing fewer patrols in such border regions outside the Empire's actual bounds. While this downgrade in imperial activity was almost certainly responsible for the countervailing upswing by pirates, coming out and directly blaming the Empire for Horizon's troubles would have been rather uncouth.

"Begging your pardon there, Lilith, but I wouldn't count on that too much," Zander chimed in. "This wasn't the first attack we've seen since, well, the troubles started, it was just the biggest." The man looked squarely at Shepard. "And if the pirates're pissed enough about the thumping they took today, they may well come back, with blood in their eyes, and with as many ships as they can muster."

"Assuming they have any more," Lilith tried to maintain a diplomatic front.

"It can be difficult to predict what pirates and slavers will do, especially when desperate," Shepard said. "After all, no one expected them to be stupid enough to attack a major imperial colony like Elysium. While there is no reason to assume the worst, an overabundance of cautions is not necessarily a bad thing. And while the _Normandy_ is in system, my crew and I will do what we can to assist should the worst come to pass."

Lilith noticeably relaxed at hearing that, and though Gregor was still far from happy, the militia officer was at least slightly less disgruntled than before.

"Anyway," Lilith said. "We've probably stood around here long enough. If you and your, party, would please come this way."

The group took their leave of the docking area and emerged out into the colony proper not long after. The noise from the crowds was definitely audible now, and they seemed to be growing.

"Quite the reception," Kaidan remarked.

"It's been over three months since the last flag showing by an imperial warship," Zander said. "Pirates started snooping around two months ago, and one tried to make a run at the defense sats last month. Nearly lost one too. Then you show up and blow to hell three pirates like that? People wanna see who the big damn hero is."

As coarse as Zander's language was, there was no bite to his words, at least not really. The man might feel some degree of resentment for the Empire basically leaving Horizon to fend for itself, but he was not so tactless as to moan and whine too much in front of Shepard.

"The navy could certainly do better," Shepard said, "but we're slowly getting a handle on the geth situation. If things keep improving, I expect you'll be seeing more patrols out here in not too long."

Zander dipped his head. "Didn't use to think so, but I'll be damn glad to see them when they come."

To that Shepard only cracked a wry smile.

"Umm," Lilith said, drawing the others' attention to her once more. "My apologies, Major, but, we were not expecting your party to be this, large." She tilted her head towards the waiting car. "I'm afraid your, krogan subordinate may not actually fit."

Wrex gave a snort, though whether in response to the physical practicality or the notion that he was somehow Shepard's subordinate, only he knew. The chuckle that sounded from Shepard at least had some more mirth to it.

"That's alright," she said. "In fact, this might well be an opportunity. Wrex here is a contractor that has been providing a great deal of insight on the outlaw factions we've run into over the course of our mission. And Sergeant Williams here is a highly competent marine, well versed in both keeping grunts in line and their guns pointed in the right direction. Perhaps the two of them could have a chat with Captain Stathopoulos here, to get a better read on the pirate situation in the region and also see if there is anything they could help with while Lieutenant Alenko and I deal with my principal mission?"

Zander gave a slight shrug. "It couldn't hurt."

Not the most confident response, but that the captain was not opposing it would be good enough for now. While Ashley and Wrex headed off with Zander, Shepard and Kaidan climbed into the waiting car with Lilith.

"Now, I presume you will want to quickly proceed with your original mission, Major," Lilith said once the door closed.

"I was given to understand that Horizon's government also wanted a speedy resolution to this affair," Shepard responded.

Lilith nodded. "We do. The colony originally gave Mr. Kyle permission to set up his sanctuary on humanitarian grounds. We did not expect him to turn into, well, a cult, and especially not one that would be launching terrorist attacks on the Empire."

That was a slightly more condemnatory tone regarding Kyle's commune than even the Empire was prepared to officially take, even if it was closer to Shepard's personal opinion. Still, she had been charged by the emperor to handle this matter in a professional manner, so the major responded with care.

"Part of the reason I am here is to ascertain to what extent Major Kyle's commune is involved with the terrorist attacks," Shepard thus said, according Kyle not just the courtesy of his discharged rank but also the benefit of the doubt, for now. "If the major did indeed have foreknowledge of the attacks, the Empire will want an accounting. If on the other hand the terrorists were merely malcontents that did not operate with his sanction, we are prepared to leave him be, other potential risks of his person notwithstanding of course."

"Of course," Lilith said with, masking her own tone with the appropriate levelness. "We can arrange for transportation to take you to Mr. Kyle's commune, but before then Governor Abernathy would like a few words with you, in regards to both the pirate incursion you helped defeat and the commune matter."

"Fair enough," Shepard said. "I hope the governor understands however that I am on a timetable. The matter with Major Kyle, while important, is not the most pressing thing on my plate."

"That is understood, Major," Lilith assured Shepard. "The governor will take no more of your time than is absolutely, that I assure you."

* * *

In the end Horizon's governor did not make a liar of his assistant. The meeting with Abernathy took little more than an hour, after which Shepard returned to the spaceport to catch a flight to Kyle's commune. The former major had sited his settlement far away enough from the main Horizon colony to provide it with a degree of privacy, while it remained close enough to conduct what commerce was needed to sustain it. Supply runs by ground occurred on a biweekly basis, and it was not unheard of for unscheduled flights to make a stop at the commune. While it was doubtful Kyle ever expected one such flight to bring one Evangeline Shepard to his doorstep, Shepard was now here, stepping off the shuttle with Kaidan in tow.

There was definitely a wary tension amongst the commune's residents when they caught sight of the two marines' uniforms. A few even bristled with hostility, albeit restrained. The imperial military and the government it served were obviously not well liked here. Too bad for them, Shepard still had a job to do. Seeing as no one seemed particularly eager to approach the major, it was up to her to get the ball rolling.

"I am Major Evangeline Shepard of the Imperial Cadre," she said. "I am here to speak with Major Jerome Kyle."

The commune residents exchanged nervous looks with one another, before finally an especially brusque looking man stepped forward.

"You imps ain't welcome here," he said. "This is our home. Get out, 'fore we kick you out."

While Kaidan looked just a mite worried, Shepard rolled her eyes. The major was not being needlessly flippant however, there was a method to her madness.

"Perhaps I was not clear enough," she said. "I am Major Evangeline Shepard, sworn armswoman to His Majesty the Emperor Charles, Cadre of His Majesty's Own Household Calvary," her eyes hardened, "and Butcher of Torfan."

From the way a few sharp breaths sounded, it seemed that appellation at least meant something to the people listening. Indeed Shepard saw one or two edging away quickly, likely to inform Kyle of her presence.

"I am here under direct orders from my liege to speak with Major Jerome Kyle," Shepard continued. "I intend to carry out those orders, and I would suggest not doubting my capacity to do so."

A noticeably hesitation had crept across the man that first challenged Shepard, but determination once more lit up his eyes at the major's closing words. That was hardly unexpected, seeing as humans had a tendency to reflexively reject any attempts to impose an outside will upon them. Shepard, a diligent student of the human animal, could not have missed what sort of reaction her words would evoke. Yet she spoke them nonetheless.

"Father Kyle wants nothing to do with the imps," the man declared. "And if you think you got any say in that, then you gotta go through me!"

That last bit saw a slight bluish glow surround the man, an indication of his biotics activating. The effort was however obviously straining for the man, as his face darkened and a steady stream of sweat flowed. It seemed, for better or worse, the man was one of the L2 biotics that could tap into his talents without becoming completely incapacitated. Still, he did not do so without consequence if his heavy breathing was any indication.

Shepard regarded the man. The mere act of this posturing was obviously putting a lot of strain to him, and the major idly wondered if he might just keel over if she dragged this on. Then again it was not she whom would determine how long this farce would go on, and she had been ordered to resolve this matter with a modicum of diplomacy. Glancing over at Kaidan, her eyes signaled for the lieutenant to start playing good cop.

"The major and I aren't here to cause any trouble," Kaidan said. "In fact, we're here to help."

"We don't want no help from imps!" the man shouted.

"Even though L2s throughout the galaxy have been asking for just that?" Kaidan responded. "Even though Parliament just passed an act that offers compensation for all the complications we've been suffering due to our implants?"

That caused a few more than a few murmurs to sound amongst the gathered residents. Indeed from Shepard's ever sensitive ear they seemed to note the remark about compensation almost as much as the tidbit Kaidan dropped about his own solidarity with the biotics here. Even the angry man confronting them seemed taken aback, ever so slightly at least, and seemed almost confused as to how to respond. Fortunately the delay this created was long enough for others to intervene.

"Reggy!"

A woman's voice called out, and all heads turned in her direction, including of the man challenging Shepard. The blue glow even dissipated, marking his release of his biotic field.

"Amala?" Reggy said as the woman reached them.

After taking a few deep breaths the woman straightened and gave the man a stern look. "You've been warned about pushing your biotics like that! What would Father Kyle say if he saw you!"

A sheepish look crept over Reggy's expression. Under other circumstances, Shepard might have found the scene almost amusing. She still had a job to do however, so instead she waited for her turn with this Amala. Fortunately that was not long in coming as the woman turned to face Shepard.

"Father Kyle has been made aware of your arrival," she said. "He is willing to speak with you, alone." The woman's eyes fell upon Shepard's sidearm. "And unarmed."

With a shrug, Shepard drew her weapon and handed it butt first to Kaidan. The sudden motion caused a few onlookers to start before they saw the second half of it, with even Amala taking a sharp breath.

"Lead the way," Shepard said simply.

With a wary nod, Amala did just that with Shepard in tow. For the major's part, there was no hint of hesitation in her steps. Indeed the glowers and stares that followed her seemed to go completely unnoticed. No, that was not entirely true, Shepard saw every single one of them. She however simply did not care. A few minutes later she was standing before Kyle, the former marine officer seated in what Shepard presumed was his office. From the look on his face, Kyle was no more pleased to see Shepard than the major herself.

"Father Kyle," Amala said before taking her leave, leaving the two alone.

"Well, well. The Butcher of Torfan finally shows herself," Kyle declared

Or perhaps he was looking forward to this, if only to have an opportunity to expound on his own self-righteousness. Shepard rolled her eyes.

"After all this time and you still hide from your own cowardice by trying to blame others," the major responded sharply.

"I did not unlawfully murder surrendered combatants," Kyle snapped, jabbing a finger at Shepard. "You did!"

Shepard leaned forward and planted her hands on the desk. "Seeing as your memory is failing you, Major, the batarians I executed were out of uniform members of the Hegemony's intelligence service. That means they were spies, and thus subject to summary execution at the discretion of the on-site commander. And since _you_ were having a mental breakdown at the time because you almost got an entire marine company wiped out, that command fell to me."

"And you think that petty legalism somehow made your actions right!?" Kyle retorted.

"And you think your definition of right or wrong is worth a damn?" Shepard shot back.

"That, that right there," Kyle nearly roared. "The arrogance. You care not a wit for the consideration of others. You think just because you're willing to murder others that you can freely do so?"

"I have not once attempted to hide from the consequences of my actions," Shepard stated frankly, then her eyes narrowed. "Unlike you, when you tried to pin your own failings upon others during the inquiry after Torfan. Or do you think the official reprimand in your files just goes away because you, disagree, with it?"

"That reprimand," Kyle spat out, "opened my eyes to how venal and self-serving the military is. The purpose of our service was to defend the lives of our fellow human beings. Instead the imperial government spends those lives in the pursuit of its own interests, not that of the citizens it is supposed to represent."

Shepard snorted. The irony of Kyle's claims was almost too much to take seriously. But the man genuinely believed in them, was delusional enough to believe in them.

"That reprimand," Shepard repeated, "laid out how _you_ nearly got an entire company of marines killed because you decided in a stroke of tactical genius to land them too fucking close to the enemy's defensive emplacements, overruling the objections of _all_ of your platoon COs. And while the board of inquiry didn't have enough evidence to prove it, you and I both know you sent us in because you wanted to breach the defenses first, because you didn't agree with the kill orders issued." The major's eyes flared. "You got over a hundred marines killed because you wanted to _protect_ a bunch of slavers and spies."

"I was fulfilling the oath I swore," Kyle said, "to uphold _all_ the laws of the Empire, including those that accord due respect to life!"

"Oh please," Shepard rolled her eyes. "The board of inquiry already called bullshit on that line of defense, and you're still trotting it out? 'To defend the life and liberty of the Empire's subjects as accorded by providence and law.'" The major's glare went volcanic. "Since when the hell were batarian slavers imperial subjects?"

"You may choose to limit yourself to a narrow understanding of those words," Kyle said. "I will not shirk from the greater moral calling that those words truly represent."

"But only if others pay the cost in blood for you," Shepard sneered.

"I have done _no_ such thing!" Kyle thundered.

Shepard regarded Kyle levelly. "Vladimir Sokolov. Pytor Krastev. Anya Akhmatova."

The man's eyes widened as Shepard continued rattling off names, over two dozen in total. When she was done, Kyle's breathing was noticeably strained.

"Those are the men and women whom participated on the _Ontario_ hijacking and the attack on the Sirta Foundation research facility on Novaya Petrograd. I'm sure you follow the news, Major. Do you recall how many people died in the latter bombing?"

Kyle ground his teeth. "Those attacks had nothing to do with my children!"

"Oh, so despite having spent time here, none of the L2s I named are yours?" Shepard said. "Well I suppose I can go out and shout that for the rest of them to hear."

"You think they'd believe anything coming out of your mouth?" Kyle snorted. "You may have deluded the imperial government into thinking you could be trusted, Shepard, but the people here, they see the truth of things."

"Well, if they are indeed so clear minded, then the news that the hijackers that were taken into custody will hang should not unduly affect them."

That caused Kyle to jerk slightly. It seemed Shepard could still take the man by surprise.

"Of course depending on the reactions I see, there might arise a concern that the hijackers are held in somewhat higher regard by the other residents than your words imply," Shepard continued. "If that is the case, I may have to confirm the government's concerns that this place is a breeding ground for radicalization and violent extremists. The government will then express such concerns to the Horizon government, whom are likely to take a very dim view of harboring the associates of known pirates and terrorists."

"Are you threatening us, Major!?" Kyle demanded indignantly.

Slight as it was, Shepard's lips quirked upwards into a smile. The expression never reached her eyes, and that was perhaps the least unpleasant thing about it. Kyle felt a cold chill run down, nay, seize hold of his spine.

"I am the Butcher of Torfan, as you are so eager to remind me of. Do you think I issue something so idle as a threat?"

Kyle's eyes widened as the man finally realized the mistake he had made. When Shepard's arrival was first announced, he presumed the major to be little more than the willful butcher the Empire had made the mistake of elevating further. Kyle still held that opinion, but the realization was now dawning upon him of the practical, direct implication of Shepard's brutality, whereas before he had been fixated on the abstract, moral shortcomings he considered the woman to suffer from.

"You wouldn't dare," he managed, but even he could hear the tremor in his voice.

Shepard stared at Kyle flatly. And suddenly her body began glowing. It was a familiar light, the dim, blue aura that shone when a biotic prepared to work their magic. Even before assuming responsibility over his flock Kyle had seen it often enough, what with the biotics in military service. What truly stunned him however was the fact that it somehow, and he could not even being to guess how, the light now shone from Shepard.

"But-that's impossible!" he rasped. "You, you're not a biotic!"

Shepard held out a hand, and the items scattered about Kyle's desk rose. Not just one or two, all of them, in a display of fine-grained control that none of his L2 children ever dreamed of possessing. Those few that were capable of exerting their powers had to be satisfied with displays of crude power. This, Kyle could only gape in stunned wonderment.

The major closed her fist and the items were lowered down. Not dropped, but lowered. Another demonstration of the pinpoint control she possessed.

"I choose what I am," Shepard stated. "And I choose what I _dare_."

It was as emphatic a declaration as any she had delivered before, but Kyle knew that it was also one of the last she would bother making before words became deeds. Despite his hatred for Shepard, his contempt for her moral depravity, indeed as much as it galled his sense of right and wrong, Kyle was still enough of a military man to know when he was beaten however.

"What do you want," Kyle forced himself to say.

Shepard folded her arms across her chest. "Two things. The first is that you return with me to the Empire to undergo a psychiatric evaluation, and if the evaluation deems it necessary, treatment."

Kyle's eyes widened. "What?"

Shepard made no response, instead cocking her head in waiting for Kyle to muster a more coherent protest.

"You're asking me to leave my flock!" that Kyle managed after a few moments.

"I suppose I am."

"And you think I would just leave them be, without anyone to see to their welfare?" Kyle demanded. "How is this any different than your threats against their current safety!?"

"Parliament recently passed an act that grants compensation to L2 biotics suffering from complications due to their implants," Shepard began a somewhat longwinded answer. "All L2s that received implants under the auspices of the Empire qualify, even those no longer residing within imperial space or whom do not consider themselves imperial citizens anymore. In the case of the Horizon commune, the concentration of L2 biotics provides an opportunity to disburse and even employ that compensation in a more efficient manner. As such, the imperial government is prepared to dispatch qualified technical personnel to provide training and medical care, as well as the requisite industrial and agricultural equipment, necessary to help turn this commune into a fully independent settlement. Pending of course the consent of the Horizon colonial government, and the commune's own governing authority."

Kyle's mouth was agape once more, albeit for a different reason this time. The man tried to reconcile the reasonable, indeed even generous proposal Shepard was now presenting with the callous, arrogant demeanor with which she carried herself before. As it was, sheer stunned surprise was overriding any other thought processes.

"Why didn't you just say so before?" Kyle more or less blurted out.

"I wasn't the one that threatened the last imperial representative that paid this commune a call," Shepard replied bluntly and levelly.

Kyle grimaced. A hint of that arrogance was showing again, but the man could not deny the point Shepard made. Granted he and his flock had ample reason to mistrust any overtures from the government that had so wronged them in the past, but Kyle was now starting to recognize that whatever the certitude of his own convictions, Shepard simply did not share them. Or did not want to. It hardly made a difference either way at this point, so Kyle instead focused on the matter at hand.

"It, might be possible, to convince my flock that my departure is to help organize and prepare for the arrival of such aid," Kyle said slowly. "But if I am held for too long a time, they will begin to suspect something is wrong. And they will not react well if they start believing I am being held against my will."

Which, Kyle clearly implied, would be the case. Shepard however simply shrugged.

"How long you are detained for evaluation and treatment is up to you, Major," she said.

Kyle felt a flicker of anger flash within him again.

"Have you no empathy for the people here?" he demanded almost reflexively.

"I have sympathy for them insomuch as they have had the misfortune of being made emotionally dependent on a man that uses that dependency to make himself feel better," Shepard responded icily. "To empathize with that dependency would however be an outright mistake."

It took noticeable effort for Kyle to bite off any further retort. He had to restrain himself, lest Shepard provoke him into a truly unfortunate act. She was obviously not prepared to act like a grown woman, so it fell upon him to be the adult here.

"What, is the second demand?" he thus asked instead.

If nothing else Shepard also seemed willing to move on as she answered.

"Sergeant Christopher Toombs."

Again a look of blank surprise took hold of Kyle.

"What?" he said almost numbly.

"From the interrogation of the hijackers, it has been established that the one that provided them with their training, and indeed helped plan the various attacks, was one Sergeant Christopher Toombs," Shepard elaborated. "Toombs was one of the few non-biotics that also took refuge at this commune, and you accepted him because you needed someone to help train the other residents, in case the Empire ever came after you. Well, we didn't come after you, but your dependents sure as hell came after us. Toombs was the one that aimed them, and we want him."

Kyle's mouth thinned as he tried to come up with a response. In the end, he settled on being honest.

"Toombs isn't here."

"Then where is he?"

At least Shepard did not accuse Kyle of lying, not that her current question was any easier to answer.

"I don't know."

The woman's eyes narrowed.

"I don't! He left almost two months back, took several of my flock with him. He said he was going to try to get supplies, medicine, equipment. We hadn't heard a word since! Not until news of the _Ontario_ ," Kyle grimaced, "hijacking."

"Then I want everything you have on him," Shepard pressed nonetheless. "Any data he left behind, any messages he sent or received, the names of any contacts that he might have tapped to arm his little band, _everything_."

Kyle grimaced again, recognizing the emphasis in that last word. The Empire really, really wanted Toombs, Shepard's presence was ample indication of that, and they would not be deterred by any obstruction he might attempt.

"Fine," he said. "But I an assurance that none of the others still here at the commune will be pursued for anything you and your, people, might stumble upon while looking through those records."

Shepard did not immediately respond, instead tilting her head aside. Kyle could not help but feel a cold sweat start to stain his brow. After a few moments of silence, an answer finally came.

"No past crimes against the Empire will be pursued. Anything any commune residents attempt after the data is handed over will see a full accounting."

That, was again mostly reasonable. Indeed it reasonable to a surprising degree. The Empire was not exactly known for its leniency or even restraint when it came to enforcing its laws or defending its interests. Someone very high up must have made this call, and Shepard was only serving as the messenger. Seeing whom she was sworn to, that someone could only have been the emperor. In some ways the emperor's tacit position was good, it meant a far greater probability the government itself would hold to the bargain. In others, there was a degree of risk, as if the emperor was ever given reason to believe Kyle and his flock were breaking their end of the deal, the imperial wrath would be unrelenting. But what choice did Kyle have? The Empire's attention was now upon his little community, there was no changing that. Against the weight of imperial authority, Kyle was not so delusional as to think he might somehow be able to stop it. At least this way there was a chance, probably a good chance, that all his children would be cared for. That would have to be good enough for now.

* * *

As it turned out, it took a bit of time for Kyle to convince the rest of the commune that he was leaving under his own free will, and that it was for the sake of their betterment. To Kyle's surprise, Shepard did not try to hurry that process along. Indeed she did not even bother waiting at the commune, returning instead to Horizon's main port and leaving Kaidan to keep a watchful eye on events. The fact that as a fellow L2 the lieutenant was able to establish a better rapport with the commune residents probably played its role in Shepard's decision, but the rest of her restraint still confused Kyle.

Had the former marine officer seen what Shepard was up to during that window of time however, he might have been less confused, at least in regards to why she was willing to be so patient. The time waiting for Kyle had certainly not been spent idly, as the major helped deal with the colony's other security problem.

"It ended up being pretty simple IDing the pirates," Ashley said as she, Shepard, and Wrex sat around a small conference room. "Wrex recognized that stupid tattoo they all had right away."

Shepard glanced over at Wrex. The slight growl was accompanied by a show of teeth.

"They're part of a crew calling themselves the Red Condors, led by a smuggler and pirate by the name of Tonn Actus," the krogan explained. "Actus hit it big originally stealing cultural artifacts and selling them on the black market. For a whole he even operated in the Krogan DMZ, stealing what few remnants of my people's heritage he could get his hands on." The teeth appeared again. "Including the ancestral armor of Clan Urdnot."

Shepard nodded slowly, recognizing that this was very personal for Wrex.

"I've been looking for the bastard ever since," Wrex said, "but Actus is a slippery one. He's got hidey-holes all over the Argos Rho cluster, and he's done well enough for himself to put together a small fleet." The teeth that showed this time were those of a smirk. "Well, less well now what with you trashing that fleet."

"How many ships do they have left?" Shepard asked.

"It's a bit hard to say," Ashley took that one. "Not all the ships actually belong to Actus himself, a couple are independents that follow him because he's successful, not because they're actually loyal. The cruiser we destroyed was one example, while the one that got away is actually his, in the sense that it's crewed and commanded by actual Red Condor members."

"Actus might be able to hold his little band together," Shepard said, "but to do that he's going to need to show he can still get things done. That's going to make him a bit more dangerous in the short term, unless something happens to kick him all the way down."

"That's the thinking, ma'am," Ashley said, "and I think we've got just the trick. The pirates didn't dump their navigational data on the freighter we took, and we think we've got his main base of operations. It's located on the fourth planet of the Phoenix System in the Argos Rho cluster."

"Very good work Gunny," Shepard said approvingly.

"So, we gonna just sit on our asses here? Or are we going to go kick Actus'?" Wrex asked.

Shepard looked over at Wrex. "You seem rather eager to take the dive here."

"Damn right I am," Wrex said. "Actus has to have most of his looted artifacts at that base. If we get there fast enough, we can take them back."

The major raised an eyebrow. "If I didn't know better, I would think you cared about your people, Wrex."

The krogan snorted. "Don't think I've gone all softhearted on you, Shepard. But, well, talking with you, telling you all about my people's history, it's reminded me of things. And maybe, this'll help remind me of more."

Shepard spent a few moments considering this. Making the hop over to Argos Rho would take time, and the _Normandy_ by itself would not be enough to assault the pirate base. At minimum she would probably need to call up an assault squadron and probably a company or two of marines. All doable, but again that would take time. That time had to be balanced against her other missions, ranging from the one that brought her to Horizon and the one for which her passenger aboard the _Normandy_ was hitching a ride for. There was a certain degree of urgency to both, but a way to finesse this operation in between was still possible.

As for reasons to actually carry out the op, they were not insignificant either. Taking out Actus would remove a moderate pirate threat in the region, always a plus. Some other gutless bastard would eventually take his place, but that was hardly a reason not to get his head on a platter when the opportunity arose. The recovery of krogan cultural artifacts was a more abstract prize, one which would need to be very carefully handled to count as an actual victory. Used properly, it might allow for the emergence of a unified krogan nation, one able to control the excesses of its people's instincts, and friendly to the Empire to boot. The artifacts alone certainly would not be enough, substantially more investment would be required to help the krogans rebuild as a people. But with the right leader, the right rallying point, it might be more than a mere pipedream. And while the decision on whether such investment was warranted was well outside Shepard's paygrade, the one before her now was within her remit.

"Alright Wrex," Shepard said. "I'll whistle up a taskforce to help us take the base and get the artifacts back."

The krogan held Shepard's gaze for a few moments before nodding. "I'll owe you one for this, Shepard. I won't forget it."

The major gave a slight chuckle. "Be careful, Wrex. Promises like those are how you get into really unsavory jobs, like being an officer. Or even worse, a politician."

Ashley barely suppressed her chuckle into a snort. Wrex did not even bother and let a hearty laugh ring.

* * *

"The hop to Phoenix and back shouldn't take more than a week," Shepard said to Kaidan. "Hopefully you'll be able to turn up more about Toombs by the time we get back."

"I'll certainly try ma'am, but I'm not exactly an ONI analyst," Kaidan said.

"I know you're not, but something tells me you'll probably make more headway just talking to the commune residents than looking through the records," Shepard responded, "hence why I'm detaching you for the duration."

"I'll certainly try ma'am," Kaidan assured her. "The other L2s at least seem willing to talk, but a week's still a mighty short time. And honestly I'd still feel better if I were there with you watching your back when you hit the pirate base."

"I'll have another marine company along for the ride, so it's not like I won't have plenty of eyes doing just that," Shepard assured him. "Besides, I'd rather have someone I trust keep an eye on Kyle until his ride is here to pull him out."

Kaidan frowned. "You think he'd try something, ma'am? Even after agreeing to the deal?"

"I think Kyle is too ruled by his emotional needs," Shepard stated bluntly. "He'll do what he thinks will make him feel better about himself, and he's too willing to self-deceive and self-justify to be trusted to make the right choice, regardless of how hard or easy that choice may be."

The lieutenant regarded Shepard for a few moments. "Permission to speak freely, ma'am?"

"Granted," Shepard said without any hesitation.

"Ma'am, don't you think it's possible your own prejudices against Kyle are coloring your judgment of the man?"

"Without a doubt they are," Shepard again responded without missing a beat.

Kaidan on the other hand paused again as he tried to muster a response. A wry smile crossed Shepard's expression before he could, before turning into a tight grimace.

"What are the three cardinal sins that we're taught an officer should never commit, LT?" she asked.

The man took a very brief moment to recall them from memory. "Never waste the lives of those under your command, never leave them hanging when they need you, and never disrespect their service."

Shepard nodded. "Kyle managed to break all three at Torfan. Before that he had served mostly in staff roles, and even though he knew how to command a field company, he didn't have nearly as much experience in it. Torfan however saw the Empire put together the ground force in something of a hurry, so he was tapped to command one of the companies on fairly short notice. He ended up dropping that company too close to the enemy's entrenched positions, resulting in two platoons getting wiped out in a matter of minutes."

The slight grimace on Kaidan's face marked a reasonable response to that. Officers getting in over their heads, or officers lacking crucial field experience being called up to take a field command because of lack of other qualified personnel, was unfortunately all too common throughout history. That Shepard and those serving with her in that company had had the misfortune to serve under one such officer was unfortunate, but it did not quite explain the vehemence with which the major held a grudge against her former CO. Not yet at least.

"That by itself could be chalked up as just a bad tactical call, but that wasn't what it was at all." The major's eyes were hard when they met Kaidan's. "We had specific kill orders for some of the pirates down there, and Kyle thought he could avoid carrying them out if he was able to treat them as formal prisoners of war. He knew the other company commanders didn't share his views, and so he sent us in deep to try to get to the pirates faster."

"Christ," Kaidan murmured.

"After it became clear just what a complete Charlie Foxtrot he had dropped us into, he had a nervous breakdown," Shepard continued. "I was the surviving ranking officer on the ground and I took command of what was left of the company. We were under fire from heavy weapons, but the enemy AA was too strong for air support, and orbital strikes weren't going to work against some of the enemy positions, at least not without getting us killed as well. So I called in a plan. I requested that support be deployed on the presumption that what was left of the company could take out the AA positions. Except Kyle refused. He didn't want to 'risk more lives on some hopeless cause.'" The major gave a harsh snort. "He actually ordered us to hold our ground and wait to be relieved, as if there was any chance of that happening before we were all killed. So I told him we were going in, whether the birds were coming or not. And we did it. We took out three AA emplacements and blew a hole in their defense grid." A sneer crossed Shepard's expression. "Except Kyle really did order the birds to stay away. By the time command actually believed there was a whole and overruled Kyle, and by the time air support actually got through to plaster the guns hitting us, I was down to less than half of my platoon still alive."

Kaidan could say nothing to that. Indeed there was nothing he could say. As much as there were cardinal sins, there were also cardinal rules the Empire expected its officers to live by. One was to accord a degree of trust to the tactical judgment of the people actually stuck in and engaged, that they knew the extent and limit of their capabilities in their local environment. If you were going to overrule a decision an officer at the front made while you were seated in the safety of a rear command center, you better have a damn good reason for doing so.

"The worst was the aftermath," Shepard said. "It's the job, no, duty, of the commanding officer to write letters to the bereaved, to let them know the circumstances that claimed their loved one. As the company CO, that should have been Kyle's responsibility." The teeth the major now bared had a pointed glint to them. "Except the bastard couldn't even do that much. It was _my_ signature on all hundred and four letters that went out, while Kyle was basically yelling from every platform he could find how I was the 'Butcher of Torfan.'"

That finally elicited more than just stunned shock on Kaidan's part. The lieutenant's face now mirrored the disgust that had been growing on Shepard's since she began her explanation. For losing his nerve, the contempt that one might feel for Kyle was still tinged with a degree of sympathy. Not everyone was capable of withstanding the psychological rigors of warfare, and it was obvious Kyle was one such example. There was no real shame in that, and ultimately the responsibility for the wasted lives lay as much with the imperial military as a whole for putting Kyle in such a position as with the major himself. That last bit though, that was an abdication of not just duty, it was an act of moral cowardice.

"Based on my little talk with Kyle, he still sees himself as being in the right over Torfan," Shepard said. "That suggests he still isn't willing, or perhaps is outright incapable, of facing up to his mistakes. While I do not dispute the notion that he can still do some good even in such a mental state, how long that good can last is far less certain. That's why I suggest you stay on your toes, keep an eye on Kyle, and even more importantly keep a pulse on the other commune residents. Those people have gone through far too much to let slip the chance the Empire's offer of help represents."

Kaidan grimaced again. The major's prejudice against Kyle was still probably overly influencing her judgment, but he could not deny that there was genuine room for concern. That she was trusting him to make his own judgment however was a recognition on Shepard's part of how compromised her own might be. For now, that would have to be enough.

"I'll keep an eye out, ma'am," Kaidan assured her. "And I'll do my best to keep an open mind, on all fronts."

End of Chapter 28

This diversion is not taking that much time chronologically in-story, but it is taking up quite a few chapters. I suppose that's an indication of the density of the events that are happening, and how much of it that I feel needs to be portrayed for the benefit of the readers.

Finally, all of you get an understanding of what actually happened at Torfan. And why Shepard is so monumentally pissed at Kyle. It also offers a degree of insight into what kind of commanding officer Shepard is. She will spend the lives of her troops, and she is prepared to lay down her own in order to achieve an objective, but she takes personal affront at the notion of wasting the lives of men and women under arms. What Kyle did at Torfan, she considers to have been not just that but a waste of lives caused by the major's moral cowardice. Combined, she developed a strong sense of contempt for Kyle, and a complete disdain for his judgment.

That disdain however also represents a darker side of Shepard. What was previously confidence, we now saw can also turn into a shade of arrogance and pride. Her prejudice against Kyle was very much affecting her conduct when she entered the commune, and she was a lot less civil than she really should have been. Some of this Shepard knew was liable to happen, she really, really does not like Kyle. She also tried to have Kaidan play good cop to act as a check against her being too impetuous. Unfortunately, Shepard's force of will is considerable, and it's pretty clear that Kaidan just wasn't able to push back hard enough. As the overall story continues to advance, we will see additional consequences of Shepard's sense of certitude, as well as how ugly things can get when it is challenged in a substantive manner.

One addendum to the discussion of the emperor's familiarity with Shepard. Charles called Shepard 'Jane' at the start of their discussion, and that was very much intended to have a subtext to it. Specifically, he is addressing Shepard as a person, not in her capacity as one of his sworn vassals. The insinuation here was that there are, questions, as to whether Shepard can be trusted to continue carrying out her duties as Cadre as a consequence of her melding with Shiala and then Benezia. The conclusion of that discussion, that ended on a far more formal note, was Charles indicating that he was satisfied that the meldings had not compromised Shepard's judgment, and thus he trusted her to continue with her missions. It's why different parts of the conversation were different tonally.

The question isn't whether Shepard knew or did not know if there were slaves or prisoners aboard the pirate ships she destroyed. The question is whether that knowledge would have changed her tactical decision-making process. The answer to that question is, no, nor should it have. The major's priority in that situation was the quick and decisive neutralization of the hostile force attacking the colony she was approaching. Showing restraint in order to possibly preserve innocent lives is a luxury afforded by having a significant advantage over the other side. Shepard and the Horizon militia were outnumbered two to one and outmassed something like five or six to one. Even _Normandy's_ stealth capabilities would not serve as a good enough equalizer to deal with that disparity. Or rather, every advantage that might tip the balance in Shepard and the other defenders' favor were only applicable if the advantage was employed in trying to destroy the enemy. Trying to force some sort of surrender that would allow the seizure of the ships to search for prisoners? Way easier said than done. The lives that might be saved must be balanced against the risk to her crew, the chances of success, and the consequences of failure. In a situation like this, the balance tilts far too heavily against those lives to support any reasonable justification to try to save them, making sacrificing the hostages as the 'right' choice. The only thing that might counterbalance that weight is that of one's conscience, and for better or worse, Shepard's is clean as far as her actions that day goes.

It would appear that my remark in the previous chapter's notes was taken far too literally, or perhaps not literally enough, could go either way really. The statement that the British Empire took on a more American flavor is in reference to the fact that the priorities of the people living in the continental American colonies began to take higher precedence than the wishes of the people living in the British Isles, after which the original Empire was nominally named. What those priorities were, was left deliberately vague to provide me room for future plot convenience. About the only thing I'm prepared to commit to now is that the territorial expansionism that drove much of 19th century US foreign policy also took root in my British Empire's American provinces. Beyond that, the extent of the Empire's American holdings, both north and south, by the time of its transformation into the Terran Empire, is a detail I am withholding until I have a use for it in-story.

I would also tend to reject any notion of cultural homogeneity. Such homogeneity tends to be an illusion, underpinned by a few shared, common social constructs which masks far greater regional disparities. Case in point would be the British Isles themselves, or even just Great Britain. Even in that small bit of land, we have three distinct regions, Scotland, England, and Wales, that have distinctive flavors to their peoples' characters. While they are nominally united, if only barely, by a shared political history, there is a reason why calling a Scotsman an Englishman is as liable to get you laughed at as it is to get you punched (I'm exaggerating, but only slightly), and there is a reason that Scotland and Wales voted rather decisively to stay in the EU even while a big chunk of England voted to leave. Multiply that however many times over by the sheer distance between the British Isles and the Americas, the many, many times greater physical size of the latter, the differing geographical conditions, so on and so forth, and the idea that some underlying cultural unity might constrain the political discourse of a nation onto a common path is not plausible.


	30. Chapter 29

_When the Terran Empire destroyed the pirate and smuggling operation of one Tonn Actus, imperial forces found themselves taking custody of a massive collection of cultural artifacts from a range of species. Repatriation of this collection was a complex task, starting with just identifying all of the works recovered. Some were easily returned, with the Empire earning considerable goodwill from the various Citadel governments for its magnanimous conduct on the matter. Others were more complicated, with batarian artifacts proving especially thorny to deal with. Indeed negotiations were still underway regarding them when the Reaper War began. Then there were the situations where it was unclear whether there was any polity to actually return the artifacts to, with the krogan relics the most prominent example thereof._

 _In what could only be described as a stroke of providence however, one of the persons involved with the raid on Actus' main base was one Urdnot Wrex, a respected krogan battlemaster that was seeking a means to reignite hope within his people. An arrangement was ultimately arrived at, thanks to the advocacy of Major Evangeline Shepard, Wrex's nominal supervising officer, that would see the battlemaster granted custody of the works. Actual repatriation of them to Tuchanka would require some degree of stabilization, with the Empire retaining possession of the artifacts for safekeeping. The understanding however was that should Wrex request their disbursement, the Empire would acquiesce, an arrangement that the Empire would honor when Wrex returned to his home to take control of Clan Urdnot. In so keeping its word, the Terran Empire would take the first step in earning the respect of the united krogan clans._

 _-Forward Unto Twilight: The Terran Empire_

Chapter 29

Transire benefaciendo

"Major Shepard."

Shepard turned about to face Miranda as the other woman called for her attention.

"Yes?"

"My understanding is that we will be making a stop in the Argos Rho cluster before proceeding with our original mission," Miranda said. "May I ask how long you expect this diversion to take?"

"Should take no more than a few days," Shepard said. "Once the initial op is completed, we'll be handing it off to a specialist team for the followup."

Miranda nodded. "I see. Well, if there is any way I can assist in concluding that business, please do not hesitate to ask." The woman smiled ever so slightly. "I am possessed of a multitude of talents that may be applicable."

There was a hint of challenge in Miranda's eyes despite the quirk of her lips. The subtext of her message was also quite clear. She was less than enthused with this diversion from their original schedule and wanted it dealt with as quickly as possible. If that required to flex her muscle a bit, Miranda was prepared to make the necessary exertion, whatever her opinion on the merits of the operation itself.

"I will keep that in mind, Ms. Lawson," Shepard responded levelly.

Miranda gave a nod and took her leave while Shepard went back to her previous task, looking over the new Mako they had picked up to replace the one destroyed at Noveria. The ones that came out of the fleet's stock of spares always needed a bit of tuning before they had just the right amount of bounce for Shepard's tastes.

"There's something about that woman," Ashley said from beneath the raised AFV. "Cool as an ice cube, with just the barest hint of smugness."

Shepard glanced over at the sergeant. "I take it you're not a fan, Gunny?"

Ashley shrugged. "It's just, something about Miranda just rubs me the wrong way, ma'am. As if she knows she's better than everyone else, and doesn't care whether the rest of us agree or not."

"An apt enough summation of Ms. Lawson's attitude," Shepard said, "but not quite reflective of the rationale behind her current aloofness."

The sergeant cocked her head aside. "Ma'am?"

What Ashley had said was true, there was a very subtle smugness hidden under Miranda's otherwise polite demeanor. Officially the woman's presence aboard the _Normandy_ was as a representative for Cord-Hislop, to evaluate how the frigate was performing thus far. As one of the main contractors responsible for the warship's construction, Cord-Hislop's interest in the _Normandy_ was entirely legitimate, even if secondary to Miranda's true mission. During her time on the ship however, while Miranda was far from discourteous to the crew, she also did not go out of her way to really socialize with them. Outside of meals and those instances where she was maintaining her cover by discussing the _Normandy's_ systems with the crew, she otherwise kept to herself. Attempts by some of the crew to get to know her better were all rebuffed, politely of course, and the sort of distance this created amongst an otherwise tightly knit crew was hard not to notice. Even so, Miranda made no effort to ease the slight but budding tension she was eliciting. Someone of her obvious intelligence was unlikely to be unaware of that tension, but as Ashley noted, it did not seem like she cared.

"Miranda indeed considers herself a cut above the average person," Shepard responded to Ashley's quizzical look, "but what you regard as aloofness is actually wariness."

"Wariness?" Ashley did not sound any less confused. "What's she wary of?"

To that Shepard cracked a smirk. "Me."

The sergeant's eyes narrowed, and indeed her own expression now held hints of a similar caution.

"Why would she have to be wary of you, ma'am?" Ashley asked. "No, wait, stupid question. Do the rest of us need to worry about whatever is making her wary, ma'am?"

Shepard considered her subordinate for a moment. Unbeknownst to the good sergeant, Ashley did indeed have a personal reason to worry about that wariness. Shepard was however not going to tell her that, at this point at least.

"What Miranda is wary of," Shepard said instead, "is of giving the impression that she is soliciting any members of my crew."

The confusion on Ashley's face deepened. "What, she a recruiter or something for Cord-Hislop?"

"Or something," Shepard repeated. "You know as well as anyone that the Empire is a collection of myriad interests, not all of which agree with each other. There are still times when those interests find common ground, others when we're baying for each other's throats. Right now Miranda and I have a common mission, but she knows that if she tries to take advantage of this momentary cooperation to try to, recruit, from amongst my crew, I would take it very personally."

Considering the few instances that Ashley had seen of Shepard taking something personally, things would undoubtedly end poorly for Miranda if she gave the major cause. Even as a thoughtful expression crossed Ashley's face, a frown accompanied them.

"I take it, ma'am, that it would be better for me to not know which, interest, Miranda represents?"

Shepard met Ashley's gaze levelly. "You're a smart woman, Gunny. I'm pretty sure you can put the pieces together. The question you're actually asking is, what do you do with the completed picture afterwards."

To that Ashley cracked a wry smile. Despite only having served with Shepard for a few short months, the major already knew how to read her like an open book. Reassuring in some ways, less so in others. On balance, Ashley much preferred serving under someone that did understand her so, intimately. That did not mean she was still somewhat perturbed by Shepard's insinuations however.

"Ma'am, I've only been in your squad for a short while," Ashley began, "but I've only ever seen you this, touchy, about a domestic, faction, a few times before."

The sergeant was choosing her words very, very carefully here.

"If Miranda really is a representative of that, organization," the sergeant grimaced, "should we really be cooperating with her? At all?"

It was a legitimate question, one that went to the heart of their personal convictions. What compromises did one need to make to knowingly work with an organization so ethically unbounded? How far would they go for the sake of expediency? At what point did they cross a line and end up betraying themselves?

"The organization she represents has specific uses," Shepard said, choosing her own words with equal if not greater care. "Properly constrained, there are specific instances where the deniability they offer is necessary. When that necessity is warranted is a call above my paygrade, in the specific case. In the general case, I have a duty to take measure of the rot to make sure it does not spread too far. If I am given reason to believe it has," the major's eyes flickered dangerously, "I will fulfill the entirety of the oath I swore."

Ashley blinked at that last bit. She knew there was some degree of significance to those words, but she lacked the background to fully understand it. Did the Cadre have some sort of secret oath they swore to the emperor? Or perhaps it was in the public oath, one which Ashley had had little reason to look up until coming under the command of a Cadre. In either case it was not exactly something she could investigate further now. There were other things of slightly greater immediacy after all.

"So what exactly has, necessitated, this cooperation?" Ashley asked, before cracking another wry smile. "Assuming that's not above my paygrade."

Shepard pursed her lips in a thoughtful moment before responding. "There is, growing concern that the Reaper threat Shiala and Benezia attempted to warn us of may indeed be rooted in fact. Miranda is accompanying us on a mission to ascertain just how concrete those concerns are."

Ashley's head tilted a bit as she took a moment or so to consider that explanation. There was obviously more the major was not telling her, but classification levels obviously precluded a mere gunnery sergeant being informed of such details. But that hint by itself was enough to worry Ashley in its own way. Like the rest of Shepard's squad, the sergeant was aware of the broad strokes regarding the ostensible Reaper threat. She had been on the more skeptical side, not outright discounting the existence of the Reapers but also waiting for more concrete proof to match the admittedly fantastical claims. If such proof was now in the process of being developed. The sergeant's lips thinned.

"I hope you don't mind me saying, ma'am, but that's kind of a scary thought. In a lot of ways."

"That it is," Shepard agreed.

The wheels on the mounted Mako suddenly started spinning up. Even as they conversed the two had not exactly stopped working. When the wheels spun down again Shepard gave the AFV a satisfied pat.

"There, limiters removed," she said. "Don't know why the manufacturer puts them in place in the first place, the first thing any self-respecting cavalry unit does is hack around them."

Ashley could not help but chuckle at that. "The Mako is a tank, ma'am, not a racecar."

"It is whatever I say it is," Shepard said with a wide smirk. "After all, I'm an officer."

An officer Shepard might be, but she was still merely a major. If God ever mentioned her, it would only be in passing reference.

* * *

The taskforce that rendezvoused with the _Normandy_ was composed of the standard complement of four cruisers and four escorting frigates, along with a troop transport carrying a full battalion of marines. The numbers provided by the captured freighter indicated the pirate's numbers to be no more than a couple hundred, and not all of them necessarily combatants. Someone needed to maintain the ships, weapons, and general equipment they used on a day to day basis after all. Then there were the slaves the pirates were directly making use of.

All told, this meant the number of effective enemy combatants likely only numbered around two hundred. The marine battalion outnumbered them something like three to one, and with fleet support would have little trouble cutting right through the pirate ranks, much as the navy had done to the drifting wrecks that used to be the little fleet Actus commanded. Of course a couple of secondary objectives precluded simply going in and shooting everyone or just bombing the base from orbit. Making craters was not exactly conducive to rescuing slaves or recovering stolen cultural artifacts. Those constraints meant they would need to put boots on the ground, with all the complications that entailed.

"Bombardment complete," a voice sounded over the radio. "All emissions sources that looked like AA emplacements are gone, but that doesn't mean they don't have passive systems still lying in wait."

The person speaking was one Lieutenant-Colonel Audrey Verlaine, the commanding officer of the battalion Shepard was working with. That rank officially meant she outranked the major herself, but again due to the way the Cadre stood parallel to the official chain of command Audrey did not exactly have the authority to issue legal binding orders to Shepard. Simultaneously, Shepard could not issue orders to Audrey either, she could only make recommendations. Fortunately for all involved Audrey was a levelheaded officer whom had been around the block a few times. As such when Shepard suggested that she take part in the first wave landing, the lieutenant-colonel had acquiesced.

"Fixed surface defenses have also been neutralized," Audrey continued, "and the pirates aren't poking any heads out of their buildings. They are however threatening to shoot hostages if we land troops."

Both Shepard and Wrex snorted, while Ashley actually looked a mite worried. Miranda, seated in the back across from Wrex, was too busy keeping a wary eye on the krogan to visibly react.

"Bastards never learn," the major remarked.

Using hostages against the Empire was, broadly speaking, a really stupid idea. While imperial forces were hardly indifferent to the risk of collateral casualties, that risk was not enough to make them actually hesitate in pursuance of their objective. It was why during the Battle of Elysium so few slaver ships had escaped, despite whatever prisoners they might have carried. Indeed, resorting to such underhandedness tended to achieve little more than severely pissing off any imperial forces it was used against. Being a pirate or slaver was already grounds for a death sentence within the Empire. Being such a craven one simply motivated the Empire's force to accelerate the judicial process, if not serve as temptation to skip it outright to its inevitable conclusion. Not that anyone under Shepard's command would dare resort to such expediency, at least not without the major's direct say-so.

"First wave will secure the surface," Audrey said, "and hold position until second wave has boots on the ground, but keep your eyes and ears open and be ready to respond if things go pear-shaped."

There was also the fact that as the ranking officer down there if Shepard saw the need to storm the buildings before reinforcements arrived, she would make that call irrespective of previous standing orders.

"Godspeed, and good hunting," the lieutenant-colonel finished.

Moments later, the _Normandy_ began vibrating as it entered the atmosphere. Sneaking a peek, Ashley was mildly amazed at the serene composure the major was maintaining. If Shepard was feeling any tension or insertion jitters, she was doing a masterful job of concealing it. The buffeting came to a stop, only for the turbulence to be kicked up a notch as the frigate released the Mako. They were coming in fast, with Shepard not engaging the thrusters until the AFV was only a couple dozen meters above ground. Somehow the major was still able to arrest their fall enough to land them without splattering them like a pancake. It only felt like it as the Mako bounced, hard. The impact was bad enough that it took Ashley a few seconds to get her bearings again and be at all useful at the gunner's seat. Fortunately during that time nothing appeared that needed shooting at.

"No contacts so far," Shepard said nonchalantly. "Remind me to recalibrate the gyros after we withdraw, the auto-balancing was _not_ working very well during the descent."

"Yes ma'am," Ashley said with feeling.

The other AFVs were also down now and were rolling into the base perimeter before disgorging their passengers. That finally elicited a reaction, as gunfire sounded.

"Contacts bearing 310 and 290," Ashley reported even as she commanded the turret to traverse and target them.

The figures shooting at them were a scant handful so far, but more were popping out with every moment. The pirates had obviously been waiting to ambush them and were even smart enough to bring some heavy weapons to try and offset the Makos.

"Hang on!" Shepard warned.

Their Mako jerked forward, helped by the boosters technically meant for lift. Ashley was too busy trying to keep the guns on target to worry about Shepard's driving. The good news was despite being mostly a kinetic weapon, the Mako's main gun still had an impact radius from all of the energy imparted by its velocity. The bodies sent flying from near-misses, those that were not turned into bloody smears outright, marked the growing toll the AFVs were inflicting upon the pirates. The shudders from heavy weapons hits made clear the exchange was not completely one-sided.

The Makos were not the only problem the pirates were facing however as the marine troopers worked to overtake their positions. Working on concert with the AFVs, the troopers maneuvered around the enemy hardpoints to take them from behind or hit them while they were distracted. As tenacious as the desperate pirates were, the imperial marines were equally determined to put them down. Even amidst the cacophony of battle Shepard continued issuing orders, directing the ground troops to secure a zone for the second wave while simultaneously preparing avenues for further advances into the pirate base.

The number of pirates flooding out slowed to a trickle before dying down completely. Considering how many of them were laying dead outright on the battlefield, that was probably a wise choice on their part. The marines were far from bloodless, but their losses paled in comparison. And what losses they had taken were quickly made up as the second wave of shuttles arrived, deploying all save a single company that was being held as a strategic reserve.

As Audrey stepped out of her shuttle, Shepard was already waiting.

"Colonel," she greeted.

"Major," Audrey responded. "Well done. I doubt I could have pulled off the initial incursion as well."

Shepard cracked a wry smile. "Helps having an AI ride shotgun, ma'am."

"Yes, I suppose it does," Audrey said, then moved onto more pressing matters. "What do we have so far with the base itself?"

"The pirates have gone into lockdown, but Artemis has already breached their systems and we've got complete schematics," Shepard answered. "They haven't started shooting hostages, yet at least, but they're definitely getting antsy."

"How many hostiles left?"

"Maybe a single platoon worth. With a couple of vanguards, we should be able to force our way through."

Audrey nodded, then glanced over at the krogan towering behind them.

"I presume your squad would like the honors?"

Wrex grinned, letting his teeth show.

"That might be advisable," Shepard said with another smirk, then more seriously. "Do we want Actus alive?"

The growl from Wrex indicated his opinion on that point, but he was technically a hired gun for this operation so that was the extent of his verbalization. After giving the krogan a glance Audrey looked back at the actual speaker of the question.

"Alive if possible, but I won't shed any tears if he's put down for good," the colonel stated bluntly.

Wrex was grinning again. It was not a pleasant expression.

* * *

"Fire in the hole!"

A loud boom marked the blasts that blew open entry points for the assault teams. Wrex was through even before the flames died down, relying on his biotic barrier to keep him safe. Shepard was right behind, while Miranda and Ashley followed at a slightly slower pace, the former having to maintain a field to shield both women. Once through however they hurried to catch up, something Ashley knew from experience was far from easy with a rampaging krogan in the lead. Indeed the sound of gunfire was already deafening even before being interspersed with explosions.

Other assault teams were making their own breaches, with the intent of overwhelming the pirates as quickly as possible. The point of entry Shepard had chosen was arguably the toughest nut to crack, hence her selection. Of course it was nothing judicious application of firepower could not overcome. Because the battle would be in tight quarters, Shepard had swapped out her usual sniper rifle for the shotgun she was now hefting. Wrex was spouting jets of fire with maniacal laughter, succeeding quite handedly in breaking the enemy ranks all by himself. Kinetic barriers did not stand up to intense heat very well, and more than one pirate was already running around screaming while on fire.

The entire engagement was descending into pure chaos, even more so than usual. The bulk of the pirates' better fighters had already been chewed through trying to hold the surface to keep the marines from landing, with those left lacking even more in terms of nerve and discipline. But a cornered animal was at its most dangerous, and even those panicking were putting up a fight.

The charging pirate was on fire, so it was not even clear he knew which way he was going. A hefty whack by Wrex sent him flying aside and an unhealthy crunch marked his likely demise. The soldier behind him was at least acting with intent, diving past Wrex to try and flank the krogan. Another crack, like that of splintering glass, indicated the collapse of his kinetic barrier. He had a single moment longer to regret his action before a second shot from Shepard's shotgun sent him tumbling back.

"Wrex, you're going too deep!" the major shouted.

"C'mon you quadless bastards!" Wrex shouted, seemingly oblivious to Shepard's warning. "Come and meet your doom!"

A few roars answered him, some of the surviving krogan pirates announcing their acceptance of the battlemaster's challenge.

"Damn it," Shepard murmured.

Even for Wrex, this could get ugly. With little choice, she followed him into the fray, dealing with anyone that tried to flank the krogan. So enmeshed with the enemy, the fighting devolved into a brutal melee. With his tank empty, Wrex hurled it and the flamethrower at one of the charging pirates, bonking the guy squarely on the head. Shepard's own shotgun was locked up from overheating so the major was using it as a bludgeon. More than one helmet, and associated face, was caved in by the thing, so it was at least serving adequately in that role. A clock sounded as the shotgun finished venting and more booms sounded as Shepard went right back to work.

A blue wave swept past Shepard and Wrex, leaving the two untouched but tossing the assailants trying to mob them like ragdolls. For humans, this would have been a perfect opportunity to find some cover and catch one's breath. For a krogan, all of the sprawled out enemies amounted to easy prey. With another roar, Wrex charged and slammed into another krogan trying to get back on his feet. The two hulking forms smashed into, and then through, the walls. Shepard let out an exasperated sigh. She did not follow through however, instead popping the pin on a grenade.

"Fire in the hole!"

And quickly backtracking. The ensuing blast was relatively limited in scope, all things considered. It was still enough to turn the hallway into a charnel house. As she ventured through the smoke in the aftermath, no one raised a hand to try and stop her at least.

Peering through the wall, Shepard saw that Wrex had also finished his own, the other krogan a bloody pulp on the ground. Wrex himself was looking at least slightly beat up, but the glint in his eyes made clear he was still up for more. Unfortunately for the battlemaster, and very fortunately for them, the surviving pirates were not.

"Major," Audrey's voice sounded over the radio, "the pirates are surrendering. Engage accordingly."

"Understood Colonel," Shepard said, then gave a pointed look at Wrex.

The krogan gave a disdainful snort, but did not continue with his rampage. As much of a blood knight as he was, Wrex was also a skilled warrior that understood the importance of achieving objectives over personal satisfaction. Besides, he would be getting plenty of that satisfaction soon enough.

* * *

"Christ ma'am, if I didn't know better I would have thought this place was the warehouse of some museum," Ashley remarked, then grimaced. "Or an auction house."

"In some ways it is," Shepard said as the two walked amongst the storage compartment, careful not to bump into any of the items strewn about. "To the highest bidder these relics go, or at least they would have. Now though, we have a chance to set that right."

Though Wrex had already indicated Actus to be involved in the artifact trade, the extent of that involvement was only becoming clear after the capture of the pirate's base. While a price had yet to be put on the items stored in the underground bunker, short of priceless at least, it was clear Actus was in possession of a literal fortune before the Empire showed up. Even now techs and engineers were performing scans, doing comparisons with what records were available in the imperial database and publicly on the extranet, and building up at least a basic inventory of all the artifacts they had recovered.

"Sure wish Liara was here to help," Ashley remarked. "I'm sure she could have helped ID at least some of this stuff."

Technically the asari's specialty was prothean archeology, but Ashley was probably right that she could have been some help. And it was not as if they were completely bereft of some expertise on alien artifacts.

"We do have Wrex," Shepard pointed out.

Ashley's response was a mixture between a chuckle and a snort. "Begging your pardon, ma'am, but wasn't he the one that called his own ancestral armor a piece of crap?"

"And yet he's still hanging onto it," Shepard said. "Sentimental value and all that."

Finding Wrex's ancestral armor had proven less difficult than originally feared when they first discovered the extent of Actus' stash. Even now the krogan was helping at least separate out other relics of his people, or at least those he recognized. He was still at it as Shepard and Ashley approached once more.

"Shepard," the krogan greeted. "Ash."

"I see you've made, some progress," Shepard said with a smirk.

Wrex snorted. "Was never much for bookwork, but this is something that's gotta be done. Still, doesn't mean I don't feel like dozing off time to time."

"Can't say I blame you," Shepard said. "Still, this is only the start." She met Wrex's gaze levelly. "The real work is figuring out how to get all these things home. And where that home is."

The krogan grunted unhappily. "I know what you mean, Shepard. And much as I don't like admitting it, you got a point. It's not like there's anything like a government on Tuchanka that could look after all these."

"What about your own clan?" Shepard asked. "Maybe we could at least return the relics related to Urdnot."

"My clan," Wrex said with a weary tone. "It hurts to say, but I'm not sure they'd do right by these relics either. Not the way they were when I left at least."

Shepard tilted her head aside. "Even though you're a product of that clan?"

Wrex gave a harsh laugh at that, loud enough for a few heads to turn.

"I never did tell you how we parted, did I?" the krogan said with a fierce smile. It quickly turned sullen though. "My father, Jarrod, was one of the few warlords that survived the Rebellions. Even after the genophage devastated our numbers, he still wanted to carry on fighting. Many of the other clans and tribes agreed with him, but me? I called him an old fool. If we kept going the way we had before, there'd be enough left of our race before too long. A few of the other tribes agreed with me. Not that many, but enough. That only made Jarrod angrier, but he wasn't the only fool. When he called a Crush, a meeting on neutral ground, I answered, along with the others that sided with me."

Shepard's lips thinned as she inferred how all this would turn out. Wrex's grimace was already affirmation enough of her suspicions as he continued.

"We met at the Hollows, the ancestral burial grounds, the most sacred place on Tuchanka. I thought, no matter what, Jarrod was still my father. Surely he wouldn't try anything there. In this, I turned out to be the bigger fool."

The krogan's eyes drifted off for a moment as he recalled the bitter memories.

"We argued for hours, Jarrod demanding that vengeance be exacted upon the Council races for their betrayal. But I was just as stubborn, insisting that we needed to forget the war, to focus on building up our numbers, to rebuild ourselves as a people and nation. When it became clear neither side would budge, that's when Jarrod did the unthinkable." Wrex bared his teeth. "He called forth his warriors, hidden amongst the sacred graves themselves, and had them try to gun us down."

"Oh my god," Ashley murmured, her eyes wide with horror.

Shepard's own response was more muted, but the flat expression she displayed made her feelings clear enough even as they hid the vortex of emotions swirling within her. In some ways there was a striking parallel between what Wrex's father had done to him and what her own mother had done to her. A great betrayal, rooted in the starkest differences in belief. But Jarrod's actions arguably cut deeper, seeing as it was clear the older krogan had been utterly unrepentant about the schism between himself and his son. Had he been so blinded by his hatred that his own blood was simply more to be spilt? Or had Jarrod been so craven and weak a man that the only way he knew how to deal with disagreement was to draw blood, whoever's it might be?

"We'd come in unarmed," Wrex said, "believing that my father and his followers would hold to the sacred traditions. But we weren't going to go down without a fight. Even as my brothers died, we made sure we got back some of our own. And I drove his own blade into his crest."

To kill one's own parent. It took a certain degree of detachment to be able to do that without some flicker of emotion. Even at the height of fury at her own mother, when Shepard's rage sought an outlet by harming her mother, that rage mixed with sorrow to further heighten the tragedy that that action was. For Wrex, killing his own father had been no easy feat, physically or emotionally. It was clear that he store bore the scars of that day, in mind and body.

"It was on that day," Wrex continued, "that I realized what my people had become, had been reduced to. When my own father broke the sacred traditions, showing himself to be no better than an animal, hungering over the next scrap of meat that he could bring down. That's what the loss of hope does to a people. And without any hope, it won't be the genophage or the Council that is the end of is. It'll be ourselves."

The bitterness was deep and raw, even after all this time. But that was only to be expected for one watching the slow death of his entire race. This was not a tragedy that had faded with the passage of time, this was something Wrex witnessed every single day, indeed every time he met another krogan pirate or mercenary or slaver in battle. For all the exuberance he displayed while fighting, there was no denying that, something Wrex was only too aware of himself. It was, ultimately, a most lamentable fate. Instead of responding verbally however, Shepard walked over to the krogan. Reaching out, she reached up and took hold of his face with her own two hands.

Wrex blinked in mild confusion, but did not pull back. Instead he simply stared at Shepard, waiting for the major to do her thing. Leaning in, Shepard tapped her head against Wrex's crest. It was a light bop, one that did not even warrant being called a headbutt. Still, that was clearly what the motion was meant to represent. While Wrex was still looking blankly at the major, Shepard stepped back with a smile.

"I've heard that amongst krogans, headbutting is a time honored tradition to let the other side know when they're being an idiot," Shepard said. "When I see you, Wrex, I don't see an animal. I see a warrior with a soul, one whom cares deeply about his fellows. And I see a friend."

Ashley felt her mouth drop as she gaped at Shepard. Even Wrex's dropped a bit before he burst out in laughter. He laughed, and laughed, and laughed some more for good measure. When he was finally done, the krogan was actually on his rear after having toppled over.

"I suppose I had that coming," Wrex said as he pulled himself up, "spilling my guts the way I did to someone like you. But still, a headbutt? You gotta feel it in your noggin for it to count."

"You'll have to excuse my species' evolutionary history for not giving us armor plating for a forehead," Shepard said with a smirk.

"Ah well, no one's perfect," Wrex responded with a grin of his own, then took a deep breath. "I don't know if there's any more hope for my people, but I'll say this much, you've at least got me thinking that there isn't any less. Thanks, Shepard."

"Anytime, Wrex."

* * *

"A moment, Major?" Miranda said as she came up to Shepard.

Shepard cocked her head aside. "Yes?"

"I was wondering how much longer we would be here for this diversion," the other woman said bluntly. "As worthwhile as it may be, there are other matters that require our attention."

Ashley frowned slightly at the tone Miranda was taking. Not that the Cord-Hislop director was wrong, but the way she said it came off as just slightly condescending to the value of the artifacts they had retrieved. Combined with the hints Shepard had dropped previously, the sergeant could not help but feel wary with every word Miranda uttered. That might have been overly zealous of her, but something gnawed at Ashley, whispering to her that she could not let her guard down on this matter.

"I am well aware, Ms. Lawson," Shepard responded with an equal degree of formality. "As things stand, Wrex will likely be here awhile helping sort through the rest of his people's relics. That being the case however, it might be more efficient if we leave him to this task and pick him up after our operation is completed."

While Miranda adopted a thoughtful, even approving expression, Ashley's own morphed into one of deep concern. It was starting to sound like the real reason Shepard had agreed to come after Actus was to find an excuse to sideline Wrex for whatever this operation was. And considering just what sort of organization Miranda represented, Ashley could not help but worry what the nature of that operation might be.

"I see," Miranda said. "And I concur. The sooner we conclude our business, the sooner we can finally arrive at the proper, conclusions." The woman gave a very wry smile. "I appreciate your understanding of the sensitivity of this matter, Major."

Shepard dipped her head and Miranda took her leave, but not before sparing a quick glance at Ashley. The sergeant felt a slight chill run down her spine as another thought occurred to her. Wrex was not the only member of the squad being effectively diverted, Liara and Tali had arguably been left behind all the way back in Sol and Arcturus respectively, while Kaidan was helping sort things out on Horizon. And with Garrus having been recalled by C-SEC, that meant she was the only one left of the squad that could accompany Shepard on whatever this mission was. Surely the major would not try to sideline her as well.

"Course having Wrex sit still for that long might not be the easiest thing in the world," Shepard said, looking over at Ashley.

The sergeant felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as she immediately realized what Shepard was laying the groundwork for. The major was going to suggest that she stay behind to babysit the krogan, to make sure his interactions with the other imperial forces went as smoothly as possible. It was even a valid rationale for leaving her behind, all things considered. But something told Ashley that she could not let herself be set aside right now.

"Ma'am," she began before Shepard could continue. "Permission to speak freely?"

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Granted."

Ashley grimaced. "I should go with you, ma'am. On whatever this mission you've got with Miranda is."

Blunt and to the point that may be, but there was probably not any delicate way of putting it. Not for something like this. Shepard tilted her head aside.

"What makes you think that, Gunny?"

The grimace deepened. "I just…" She sighed. "Ma'am, you've been dropping all sorts of hints left and right, about all sorts of things. And something tells me that, whatever this mission is, it ties into all that. I don't know how yet, but my gut tells me this is the best chance I'm likely to ever have to learn the full truth of it all."

Shepard was actually leaning over slightly from how far she was tilting her head. Exactly why the major was doing this Ashley could not quite fathom, though from the thinking expression on the major's face perhaps it was just another of her contemplation poses.

"Interesting," the major said after a few moments. "I don't think I would have put it that way, and I really don't think I would have considered it that from angle. But you may be right." Her eyes hardened. "But are you sure you actually want to know the full truth?"

Ashley nodded without hesitation. "Yes ma'am. Whatever it is, no matter how much it might hurt, I need to know. I can't, I can't go on second-guessing everything I think I know. I need to actually _know_."

"Are you expecting to find closure, Ash?" Shepard asked. "Affirmation? Aren't you worried what you'll get instead is more cause for grief?"

It took a few moments for Ashley to register the shift in tone. The way Shepard was speaking to her now, it was not a commanding officer to a trusted subordinate. It was a friend trying to warn another friend. The sergeant gave an appreciative smile at the gesture.

"I'm a big girl, ma'am," she said, making sure not to take any liberties despite the informal tone Shepard was using. "I don't want to live a comforting lie, I want to see the world for what it is. After all, that's the only way I'd have any chance of trying to make it better."

The quirk of Shepard's lips marked the major's approval of Ashley's sentiment. Her eyes however still indicated, not doubt, but concern for the younger woman. That concern however recognized the limits to which it was applicable.

"Very well Sergeant," Shepard said. "I suppose I can peel off one of the other crew to look after Wrex. Whatever he thinks, he does need it."

Ashley cracked a wide smile, in both agreement and appreciation.

"Thank you, ma'am."

The smile disappeared from Shepard's expression, replaced with an air of solemnity.

"Don't thank me yet, Ash," Shepard replied. "Not until you see the fullness of truth you've been looking for. Then you can decide whether you want to thank me, or not."

End of Chapter 29

This chapter took a while to get out, partially because I've been feeling a bit tired and unproductive. Some of that is due to some blockage at work, others just due to me having a bit of trouble figuring out how to get through this section of the story. It's necessary, yes, but I just haven't been in the mood to write another ground combat op, hence why it likely feels a bit truncated. Also probably because I'm also struggling with how to deal with the next mini-arc that will occur before Virmire. It's important, so to speak, because it's going to help tie off a couple other plot threads, but it's turning out to be a massive pain to conceptualize. There's going to be a high probability that it's going to feel rough or rushed, unfortunately, but we'll see.

Developing why the various squadmates trust Shepard has been a long and arduous task. Indeed I arguably haven't done enough of it and have had too few side conversations. Tali in particular has been getting the short end of the stick here. Hopefully I'll still be able to salvage some of that like I've done with Wrex's little arc here.

The in-game loyalty mission for Wrex in ME1 was, like the others, a bit too self-contained for my taste. Again, it's understandable why they did it that way, but as I have the opportunity, I decided to make more extensive use for it. The artifacts that are recovered are going to play a significant part in Wrex's uniting of Clan Urdnot under his control in preparation for the ME2 arc, and the bond that he and Shepard forge over her help in retrieving them is going to see further emphasis over the long term. Then there are the residual effects from taking out a pirate threatening Horizon, which will help lay the groundwork for a certain person's stationing at the colony for technical assistance. Ahem. So many things to keep track of.

One slight word regarding Kyle. While yes, his actions and refusal to accept responsibility for them are indeed craven and cowardly, I would caution against treating him as purely a hate sink. Kyle is, fundamentally, a weak person. Indeed he could be said to be exceptionally weak, not possessing the mental fortitude to face the sort of challenges that a less than kind world can throw one's way. That does not mean he is completely incapable, he did rise to the rank of major on merit after all, just that he is not the sort of person you want dealing with a certain class of problems. Ultimately however Kyle's weakness does have some serious consequences, some that have been shown now, others that will be shown later on. But ultimately, what I am striving to do is to not make Kyle a scapegoat for the various screwups that are a consequence of his weakness, but to show that the consequences that occur make sense in the context of the weakness he suffers from. Ultimately he is more useful to me as the latter than the former.

I'm withholding information about the Empire's flag until such time as it would be useful for me story-wise. That all said, the Union Jack is used for quite a few things, including as part of the navy's ensign.


	31. Chapter 30

_When it was finally divulged that the Terran Empire had come across a derelict Reaper before the destruction of Sovereign, the imperial government came under considerable criticism by many other races for withholding the information. The Empire was less than patient with such opinions, pointing out the removal of key systems from Sovereign's wreckage by the Turian Hierarchy and the even longer subterfuge enacted by the Asari Republics over its possession of an intact prothean beacon. The general mistrust prevalent amongst the various polities could well have been fatal to any sort of cooperative effort to resist the Reaper invasions, and indeed the early efforts at forging a unified coalition of the galaxy's major powers often felt fruitless to those charged with the task. While the politicians and diplomats fudged and temporized in conference rooms, it was ultimately the people fighting on the frontlines that set about forging the relationships of trust and camaraderie that would underpin the Grand Alliance._

 _-Ashes of Empire: The Reaper War_

Chapter 30

Peccata patris

Parthian was a border colony, a world within imperial territory but whose position meant it was neighbors to several others that considered themselves independent. It was also from the start an imperial colony, meaning its settlement had been fully sanctioned and backed by the central government and so it was continually assured of protection by the Empire's armed forces. This reason, amongst others, meant Parthian enjoyed a much greater stability that allowed for rapid development and expansion. All in all, Parthian was a pretty nice place to live.

The above factors meant the arrival of a single imperial frigate went relatively unnoted by the local populace. Parthian was rich enough to boast a single cruiser alongside a trio of frigates as its system defense force, the acquisition of which was subsidized by the imperial government diverting ships that would have otherwise gone to the breakers. Old as these ships were, they did possess more up to date electronics thanks to refits done before their transfer, and combined with regular visits by imperial patrols the colony was as safe as it could be from pirate raids outside the core worlds.

Due to that security and because of its proximity to the imperial border, Parthian was home to quite a few ventures that had business interests in both imperial space and beyond. One such business was the Sirta Foundation, whom maintained a manufacturing site at the colony to help serve the demand for medi-gel and other products. There was even a small R&D branch attached to the factory, working to finetune the process by which medi-gel was created. Since the destruction of one of their primary research centers on Novaya Petrograd, the Foundation had been working to upgrade the one here to compensate.

The existence of the research center was what ultimately drew the arrival of the _Normandy_ and her commanding officer, even if her crew and passenger could not quite discern the rationale. Not with full confidence at least. As Shepard and her squad disembarked, at least one passenger was voicing her discontent over that lack of confidence.

"-and despite your insistence that this will be a short divergence, I must emphasize again, Major, that there are pressing matters requiring our attention," Miranda said as the airlock opened. "This is technically the second divergence you've made, and I would like your assurance that there will be no others."

"Your protest is duly noted, Ms. Lawson," Shepard responded without missing a step. "This diversion however was always in the cards, along with your presence for it. In many ways we're actually quite lucky Wrex's little errand happened, since it helped line up the timing for this one quite nicely."

With her back to Miranda, Shepard could not exactly see the frown the former was shooting at her. Not that the major was likely to have cared either way. Instead her attention remained straight ahead as the three were greeted with a most familiar face. Kaidan snapped a salute at their approach, a courtesy Ashley and Shepard returned.

"Major," the lieutenant greeted.

"Alenko, I trust things are well in hand?"

"Somehow," Kaidan responded. "We got real lucky with this one, ma'am. Or I suppose I should say Admiral Kahoku did."

"Section 2 doesn't mess around," Shepard said, finally deigning to cast a glance in Miranda's direction. "Especially when dealing with internal threats."

Miranda's expression remained flat, but the flicker in her eyes was a pretty clear indicator she recognized Shepard's subtext. Recognized, and did not appreciate. Before the woman could verbalize her annoyance with all this doubletalk however Shepard plowed right on.

"Have the arrangements been made?" the major asked.

Kaidan nodded. "Yes ma'am, they're waiting for us at the base now."

"Good, then let's get this done with and be on our way."

The party of four did not have far to go, seeing as they were already standing in the naval section of the local spaceport.

"Have they given you any trouble?" Shepard asked as they walked.

"The doctor, he's been complaining about due process and all that," Kaidan answered. "The sergeant's actually been less argumentative, at least according to the guards. Sullen, not talking much."

"Let's see if we can do something about that then," Shepard said.

The room that that the four arrived at was an observation chamber, with a one-sided mirror showing the interrogation room on the other side. Seated inside was a rough looking, ill-shaven man. Sullen, as Kaidan had said. And tired.

"Bring the other prisoner to the waiting room," Shepard ordered. "Don't let him see what's inside until I give the word to bring him in."

"Yes ma'am," Kaidan said, turning about and leaving the room.

"Ma'am?" Ashley spoke up. "What exactly is this about?"

From the way Miranda was regarding Shepard, she had the same question.

"Remember Edolus?"

Ashley grimaced. "Which part of it? Nearly getting eaten by a thresher maw, or the nuke that you fired off to kill it?"

"Technically it wasn't a nuke," Shepard said with a wry smile, before her expression hardened. "I was actually referring to the marines we found there."

"Oh," Ashley said softly.

"Yeah, oh." The major's gaze settled upon the man on the other side of the window. "Sergeant Toombs here is the victim of an ambush at Akuze just like the one we sprung. The only survivor, in fact."

That caused Ashley's eyes to widen as she too regarded Toombs. Try as she might however, she could not find any words to express what she felt. Not the horror, not the anxiety at what sort of conclusion this might all lead to. Someone had to have set up the beacon and even bodies on Edolus. Just like someone had to have set things up at Akuze. With Miranda here, it was pretty obvious whom that someone was. Not Miranda herself personally, but the organization she represented.

As for the woman in question, Miranda's expression was becoming ever more pensive with the passing minutes. With her intelligence, it took little time to deduce and put together the pieces of Shepard's insinuations. That same intelligence, and instinct, told Miranda that she would not like where this ended. If the major was indeed preparing to exact an accounting for Edolus and Akuze, as the only representative of Cerberus present, Miranda could not see from whom else that accounting would be demanded from.

"Major-" she began.

"Deactivate security cameras, override, Shepard, Evangeline, authentication 1237-Zulu-Foxtrot-Bravo," Shepard however brusquely cut her off, walking over to the door leading into the interrogation chamber. "This way."

Miranda's mouth closed into a grimace, one that only deepened when Ashley tilted her head to indicate she intended to wait for the former to enter first. Such caution was likely unwarranted seeing as Miranda had no intention of running away and a flicker of irritation was lit within Miranda's thoughts. She acquiesced nonetheless however, with Ashley at her heel.

The man waiting inside looked up as the door opened, his expression curious but still otherwise subdued. When Miranda entered however, an angry gleam became visible in his eyes and he straightened slightly from his previously hunched over posture.

"Mr. Toombs," Shepard greeted, calling the man's attention to herself as she took a seat. "For a dead man, you turned out to be fairly easy to find."

"Being dead means few people bother looking for you," Toombs responded, his eyes glancing in Miranda's direction again before looking back at Shepard. "Major?"

"Evangeline Shepard, Imperial Cadre," Shepard introduced herself. She clasped her fingers before her. "I presume you have some inkling as to why I'm here."

The surprise on Toombs' face at hearing Shepard's affiliation quickly shifted into wariness. The major's field dress did not readily identify her as anything other than a marine after all, and without the proper augments to read the encrypted underlay that was part of Shepard's IFF beacon one could be forgiven to presume she was just that.

"Well, considering you brought along a Cerberus lackey, I can hazard a guess," Toombs said with a sneer.

"So long as you don't make the mistake of calling me a Cerberus lackey," Shepard retorted, a gleam in her eye as well.

That seemed to give Toombs pause as the man fell silent again.

"The ambush at Akuze was noted as having no survivors despite only some bodies being recovered," Shepard continued after a moment, "because the assumption was that the thresher maw had eaten the ones missing. Your survival makes that that assumption was a mistake. So tell me, how mistaken were we?"

In other words, had anyone else escaped. Toombs grimaced and shook his head.

"You weren't far wrong. I was the only one that got away, and only because I made it to a rocky outcropping."

Shepard nodded. "And it was after that you were picked up by Cerberus?"

"You obviously know that much already," Toombs said with a sneer. "Otherwise why would you have brought her?"

"Considering you made the inference of what Ms. Lawson's presence meant, I made a similar one that you had encountered the organization previously," Shepard responded. "Beyond that however, unless you are willing to share what happened, that would be the limit of my knowledge."

Toombs again stared blankly at Shepard for a few moments. This time however the man was able to eventually muster a response.

"What happened to me? You really want to know, Major?"

It wasn't much of a response and was more in the vein of him venting than actually explaining anything. Shepard however deigned to play along, for now.

"I am asking, am I not?"

Toombs snorted. "Okay, sure Major, I'll tell you what happened. I thought I was being rescued. Instead the people that picked me up? They were the ones that lured us in for the thresher maw to kill in the first place. Turns out, we were just part of some fucking experiment they were running. And since I was so _lucky_ to make it out alive, I was perfect for the other shit experiments they wanted to do, cept they didn't have a guinea pig, until me."

The bitterness and anger spilled out with every word Toombs now uttered. There was a smoldering fury beneath the man's demeanor, one that was finding outlet at Shepard's prompting.

"Considering Cerberus' modus operandi, you presumably escaped instead of being cut loose," Shepard remarked.

"Damn right I escaped!" Toombs said, slamming a fist down on the table. "Killed two of those so-called scientists with my own bare hands while I was at it!"

That technically was an admission of murder, but whether any court would sympathize with the supposed victims was another matter entirely.

"Not like I could count on anyone else to help me," the man added.

An afterthought that remark was not. It was clear enough Toombs blamed not only Cerberus for his harrowing experience, but the Empire as well for its failure to restrain the organization. If the insinuation at all bothered Shepard, the major did not let it show.

"How many researchers were involved in this project?" she proceeded to her next question.

Toombs blinked, then looked over at Miranda. "Why don't you ask your pet lackey there?"

Miranda's eyes narrowed but the major responded before anything further happened.

"I believe I already made clear it would be a mistake to assume I possess any sort of association with Cerberus, Sergeant," Shepard said levelly.

Despite, or perhaps because of the plainness of Shepard's tone, Toombs seemed to recognize he was treading on less than certain ground.

"There were at least seven," he finally said, before smiling thinly. "Well, five left now."

"Five," Shepard said, eyes narrowing, "or four after the bombing of the Sirta research center?"

An uncomfortable look crept across Toombs' expression at that. Behind Shepard, the gears turned in Ashley's head as she realized what the major was suggesting. The attack on the Sirta research facility on Novaya Petrograd had been carried out by biotic extremists whom were from the Horizon commune. Shepard had filled Ashley in on a bit more of the background intelligence ONI had developed since then, including the fact that a heretofore officially deceased marine sergeant had also resided there, helping train the commune members to defend themselves. It was training that some of those very members used to deadly effect in not just the bombing attack, but also in the _Ontario_ hijacking.

Now, with Toombs' testimony, the motives behind those attacks took on an added dimension beyond the grievances of those biotics. In fact, it almost sounded as if Toombs had taken advantage of those grievances to aim the biotics at Cerberus.

"Five," Toombs said. "The guy transferred out from the Petrograd facility before it got hit. And the bomb wasn't supposed to go off! I don't know what happened there, but I wasn't trying to kill all those people! Just that one bastard!"

Ashley let out a slight sigh. Arguably that the bombing was an accident did not actually make the atrocity any better, and yet she still felt a bit of relief that this ex-marine had not crossed outright into being a mass murderer.

"Sergeant Williams."

The woman in question started ever so slightly but responded with her usual crispness.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Considering the nature of Cerberus activities that you have encountered while under my command, would you consider the extremes to which Mr. Toombs here have gone to be warranted?"

Ashley had not been expecting that question, and from the expressions regarding her now none of the others had either. Put on the spot though, she was not about to fumble the answer.

"Cerberus warrants going to considerable lengths to stop whenever they overstep, ma'am," she stated. "But whatever extremes we go to, we shouldn't be getting innocent civilians caught in the crossfire. Ever."

Toombs' grimace deepened, but he made no effort to defend himself. Likely because the ex-marine recognized that Ashley was ultimately right.

"And what of Cerberus itself?" Shepard continued, catching Ashley off-guard again. "Considering the nature of the galaxy, is its existence warranted in the first place?"

Despite addressing the questions to Ashley, the major's gaze not once shifted from Toombs. The sergeant could not help but wonder at that even as she answered once more.

"I don't think so, ma'am. Not in the way it operates. Yes, there are times when we have to resort to extreme measures, but there is absolutely no reason it ever needs to be done without oversight. That, that's just a recipe for abuse."

While Ashley caught a hint of a frown on Miranda's face, what she could see of Shepard's remained stoically impassive. The major was as if a stone statue, her emotions so tightly held back as if outright nonexistent. Ashley could not help but wonder what the other woman was truly thinking.

"Mr. Toombs," Shepard said, shifting attention back to the man. "I presume you would recognize any of the researchers if you met them again?"

Toombs frowned. "Yes, yes I would."

The major nodded, then. "Lieutenant, bring the prisoner in."

Another door opened and a bit of shuffling could be heard before a man wearing a business suit was half shoved in. A panicked expression was on his face, one that momentarily lessened when he caught sight of Miranda, or perhaps the insignia on her outfit. It returned in full force however when he caught sight of Toombs. The former sergeant's reaction was far more livid.

"You son of a bitch!" he began rising.

The man tried to back out but Kaidan was right behind and served as an implacable wall to prevent it.

"Mr. Toombs," Shepard said, loud and clear.

The warning cut through Toombs' outburst enough so that he slowed, and then sat back down. His glare remained on the newcomer however, burning furiously at the man.

"I take it then that you recognize him," Shepard continued.

"Yeah, yeah I do," Toombs spat out. "He's one of the bastards that was responsible for the sick shit they did to me. Isn't that right, Wayne?"

The man looked frantically at Miranda, then Shepard.

"There's been some terrible mistake," he pleaded. "I've never met this man in my life!"

"The documentation was masterfully altered," Shepard said, rising and facing the scientist. "Not terribly surprising there, Cerberus does have very deep reach into the imperial bureaucracy. Still, ONI can be very dogged in their pursuit of the truth, and despite Cerberus' reach, there are offline hardcopies that even it cannot easily alter. From this, we have managed to establish with high confidence that you are indeed Dr. Miguel Wayne, one of the researchers responsible for the thresher maw program run by Cerberus."

Miguel's eyes went wide, but the man made no further protestations of innocence. He was clearly smart enough to recognize the futility thereof.

"The usage of imperial servicepeople in such a callous method," Shepard continued, "for ends that can be at best considered purely vapid, has greatly angered His Majesty. Combined with the clear abuse such conduct represents of Cerberus' resources and reach, His Majesty has issued a kill order for all operatives involved with the thresher maw project." The major drew her sidearm. "And as His Majesty's sworn armswoman, I am charged with executing that kill order at my discretion." And pointed it at Wayne's head. "If you have any final words, I will ensure they are committed to the record."

Almost everyone was gaping at Shepard now, not least Miguel himself. The panic that he previously felt was a pale shadow of what raced through his head now.

"But-this wasn't what I was promised!" he screamed, then looked at Miranda. "They said I would be protected! That I would be taken care of!"

Miranda's jaw tightened, but she made no move to intervene. It was far too late for that anyway.

"Your final statement has been noted," Shepard said.

She pulled the trigger, and Miguel fell back with a bloody hole in his head. Despite having witnessed plenty of carnage already, Ashley could not help but wince at the blood and gore that splattered against the wall and floor. For that matter the only one not to show any visible reaction was Shepard herself, whom holstered her sidearm with unnerving calm.

A light turned on in the observation room, allowing them to see into it through the one-way mirror. Standing there were two other marines, a corpsman, and one Admiral Kahoku. Ashley's eyes somehow widened further as she wondered if the admiral had just witnessed Shepard's execution of Miguel. No, there was no need to wonder about that, Kahoku had almost certainly been watching. The question then was what he was going to do about it.

"Corpsman," Shepard said with continued nonchalance. "If you would."

The naval corpsman and one of the marines entered and proceeded with removing the body. Shepard on the other hand simply turned towards Toombs once more, though she did not resume her seat.

"Mr. Toombs," Shepard began once more. "This is Admiral Kahoku of ONI Section 2. He has been investigating the, parties, involved with the Akuze, Edolus, and other incidents. As someone with intimate knowledge of the Akuze matter, you could be of immense help to the admiral, if you so choose."

As Ashley watched, she could not help but feel a certain sense of wonderment at witnessing the major work. In making the offer, she was giving Toombs a chance to continue pursuing his vendetta against Cerberus, but this time by the book. It was far from some sort of blanket forgiveness of Toombs' previous actions either, there would almost certainly be an accounting for it. But the ex-marine had to know that, and the choice that Shepard was offering now basically asked him which was more important. His hatred, or his honor. Would he at least try to make right some of his mistakes and work with the authorities that he claimed had abandoned him, or would he insist on holding onto his resentment above all else.

Looking back and forth between Shepard, Kahoku, and even Miranda, Toombs' expression shifted from moment to moment as the man considered the offer. While the admiral and the major maintained steely visages, for all her efforts there was a degree of discomfort revealed within Miranda's eyes. It was now becoming clear to Toombs that this entire exchange had been as much a message for the Cerberus operative as it was for him. Of how the Empire emphatically did _not_ approve of what happened at Akuze and afterwards. And the extent to which the imperial authorities, at the highest level, would go to express that disapproval. Toombs cracked a slight smile. It was an extent that he could agree with.

"Alright Major," he finally said. "I'll cooperate. If it means bringing bastards like Wayne to heel, I'll be a good boy. And I'll even answer for everything I've done too."

Shepard nodded. "I would expect nothing less, Sergeant." She rose, turning towards Kahoku. "He's all yours, Admiral."

* * *

With the _Normandy_ making transit through FTL, Shepard had retired to her quarters to deal with a plethora of paperwork that had accumulated, again, since her last such engagement with red tape. Some of it was follow-up regarding the Horizon operation, including updates on the commune as imperial engineers moved in to help upgrade its facilities. Others let her know how the non-human complement of her squad were currently doing. Included in the latter was a heartfelt request that Wrex never, ever be allowed to challenge a bar full of marines to a drinking match. Shepard spared a slight chuckle as she looked at the disciplinary infractions that had been incurred as a consequence of an entire platoon basically getting so sloshed they were getting their stomachs pumped in the infirmary.

A beep sounded, noting someone standing outside the door to her quarters. With her connection to Artemis and the rest of the ship's systems, Shepard already knew whom had come calling.

"Enter."

The door slid open and Ashley accepted the invitation.

"Do you have a moment skipper?" she asked.

Setting the datapad aside, Shepard turned her chair about to face the sergeant.

"Sure, Gunny. What's on your mind?"

Ashley pursed her lips as she tried to put into words the tangle of emotions roiling within her. She took a deep breath, but it did not help much. Finally giving up, she just blurted it out.

"Ma'am, was my grandfather involved with Cerberus?"

That Shepard's expression did not shift an inch was either the result of almost inhuman control over her emotions, or that the major had anticipated this question and already worked through the range of emotions that would be associated with it beforehand. Knowing the answer to that question probably helped with that, seeing as Ashley's ignorance of that answer was what had been eating away at her since Parthian.

The major remained silent for a few moments before nodding over at the other chair in the room.

"Have a seat, Ash."

That suggested this was not going to be a short discussion. Ashley felt the knot in her stomach tighten even more. Once she was seated, Shepard began speaking.

"Let's get the logistics out of the way first," she said. "Everything I am about to tell you is of Vermillion level classification. If you speak a word of it to anyone besides myself or someone with the requisite clearance level, of which I will give you a list afterwards, you _will_ be subject to summary execution for treason. Am I clear?"

Ashley gave a choppy nod. "Yes ma'am."

No ambiguity there. It was an almost welcome moment of clarity amidst all the doubletalk and insinuations. Something told Ashley more such moments would be coming, each of lesser comfort than this one.

Shepard gave a slower nod, then got to the meat of the matter. "Your grandfather was the one that founded Cerberus."

Ashley winced. That was perhaps the most charitable way of putting her reaction. At worst, it looked like she had taken a hit to the guts. The major said nothing further, giving Ashley time to fully absorb the statement. When she finally did, the sergeant was only able to utter a single world.

"Why?"

More whisper than a cry, but the strain her Ashley's voice was loud and clear nonetheless.

"The rationale was founded in his experience fighting the turians at Shanxi," Shepard answered. "Humanity had encountered one alien race that did not obey the laws and customs of war as we understood it, and it seemed highly probably that we would soon meet others. This being the case, we could not necessarily restrict ourselves to previous limitations if we were to successfully defend against further aggression. And in a way, General Williams wasn't wrong."

Ashley's eyes flickered. "Wasn't wrong? Is that meant to make me feel better after what we've seen, ma'am? With the thresher maws and the rachni?"

Quite and subdued as her voice was, the tone was still clearly distraught, even angry. Quite the contrast with the calm composure by which Shepard answered.

"The turians do not have a concept of legal separation between combatant and noncombatants within a warzone," the major said. "The salarians do not believe in formal declarations of war before commencing hostilities. The batarians believe in slavery as an intrinsic aspect of their culture. All these and other cultures, each with their beliefs and standards, none of them obliged to accommodate us. As such, General Williams was correct to a certain extent that the Empire needed to be willing to move beyond certain boundaries in order to survive in this new environment we found ourselves in. That was the basis on which he founded Cerberus, with the support of the imperial family. But you know the saying, the road to Hell is paved with good intentions."

Ashley's jaw tightened. "You're saying that Cerberus went too far? That it wasn't intrinsically bad, that it's only a problem because someone decided it crossed one line too many?"

"Cerberus has always been a problem, don't doubt that for a second," Shepard stated firmly. "The nature of the beast was always going to draw a certain type of people, those possessed of a certain arrogant self-confidence and fervor, whom are willing to accept any compromise so long as they can continue feeling like they are on the winning side. These are the people attracted to Cerberus because its official lack of oversight allows them to, indulge in their proclivities while carrying out their missions."

Ashley's expression twisted into sheer disgust.

The major shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, Cerberus is not solely composed of psychopaths, and it has had some notable successes. Its existence wouldn't have been tolerated for so long otherwise."

"And so the ends justify the means, ma'am?" Ashley asked somewhat testily. "Cerberus is humanity's Spectres, above the law and beyond reproach?"

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Did anything of what happened at Parthian look to be beyond reproach to you, Ash?"

The major had a point there, Ashley was forced to concede. Still.

"But how can any of this be worth it, ma'am?" she asked. "How could, how could my own grandfather have helped create such an unfettered monstrosity? One that would even murder his own fellow marines!?"

"The Cerberus that your grandfather founded? No. The Cerberus that exists now?" Shepard shrugged again. "For all the Illusive Man's pretensions, the degree of control even he is capable of exerting over some of the psychopaths that have entered the organization's ranks has finite limits."

Ashley blinked. "The, who? Elusive man?"

"Il-lusive," Shepard corrected. "A protégé of your grandfather's, and the current nominal leader of the organization."

The sergeant mulled over that for a few moments. "Are you sure you should be telling me all this, ma'am? Even with your previous warning."

"And what harm is there in letting you know?" Shepard responded.

That gave Ashley pause as she contemplated the multiple angles that lay behind the question. The major was obviously demonstrating an immense degree of trust in Ashley in telling her anything at all, but it was more than just Shepard's trust. Having come to know the other women fairly well, Ashley was certain that Shepard would have never gone against her orders to divulge this information without first getting clearance. That meant someone higher up, possibly even the emperor himself, had deigned to share in Shepard's trust in her, enough to authorize the release of such information. That, was an immense honor. And an immense duty.

"No ma'am," Ashley stated firmly. "No harm whatsoever."

Shepard nodded in satisfaction before going on.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Ash. Cerberus in its original incarnation did serve a useful purpose. It took risks, very serious ones, in the early days of first contact. Some of those bets paid off, spectacularly. Others, we're still cleaning up the fallout from, both publicly and discretely. There are indeed times when extreme measures are warranted, and Cerberus provides the necessary plausible deniability to execute those measures. But the kind of people you want in charge of such decisions? The ones that actually perform them? For every Miranda Lawson, we have a Miguel Wayne."

That was the most explicit confirmation that Miranda was indeed a Cerberus operative, even if at this point it was pretty much a given. Still, Ashley understood well what Shepard was trying to say. There remained however other questions on her mind.

"Is, was my grandfather's association with Cerberus why my family was effectively blacklisted in our service?" she asked.

"Yes," Shepard answered again with frankness. "You recall that I mentioned I make it a point to learn about everyone that joins my command?"

Ashley nodded. That conversation seemed so long ago, when Garrus and the non-human members of the crew were still onboard. How much things could change in so short a time.

"There was an extra note attached to your psych evaluation that noted your, zeal for humanity's advancement. The same sort of zeal that Cerberus looks for in potential recruits."

That caused Ashley's face to twist into a disgusted grimace. She did not interrupt Shepard however, the major was obviously working her way to a point.

"When I made the decision to transfer you to my command full-time instead of on a provisional basis after I was given the _Normandy_ , ONI Section 2 raised a warning about your potential sympathies. Indeed from the looks of it similar such warnings were what killed every previous attempt you made to get a shipboard assignment."

A flicker of anger rose within Ashley at hearing this. Despite everything she had learned about Cerberus, it still felt grossly unfair for someone whom had never even met her before to tar her with the same brush. But such judgment might have been inevitable, considering whom her grandfather was. That perhaps more than anything else stung the most.

"As I am outside the normal chain of command however, I have a bit more leeway in ignoring ONI's suggestions," Shepard said. "Nothing I had seen thus far indicated you were anything more than what you presented, a genuine patriot that while enthusiastic, recognized the difference between patriotism and nationalism, and knew better than to cross that line. And nothing I've seen since has changed that evaluation."

Gratitude replaced the anger and Ashley flashed a slight smile at Shepard. The major responded in kind before her lips straightened out once more.

"In light of your dedicated service, and your obvious reliability, I put in a request that your record be expunged of the questions regarding your sympathies. Also attached to your jacket now is a letter of evaluation undersigned by the Cadre, emphasizing the qualities that I have observed. In the future, should you apply for another shipboard assignment after you leave the _Normandy_ , I expect you will face far fewer difficulties in finding one."

To that Ashley bowed her head, not sure just how else she might respond. One thing was certain however, Evangeline Shepard truly was her captain. Much as she had Shepard's back out there in the field, the major had her back when it came to the rear echelons. It might still not have been fair the way she and her family had been treated, that she would need the help of someone as highly connected as Shepard, but so what. The universe was not fair. That was what made good friends all the more precious.

"Thanks, skipper."

* * *

It was long overdue, the _Normandy's_ arrival in the Thorne System. The ship was however finally here, to carry out the mission that Miranda first boarded her for. She should have felt at least some relief as a result. Instead her continued presence aboard the _Normandy_ felt ever more suffocating. Miranda took a deep breath, taking a moment to compose herself before stepping out onto the command deck. She was used to being the one in control, the one in charge, regardless of whatever other people's official or unofficial standing might be. Shepard however refused to be bluffed or shaken, and when challenged responded with a force of will that would not bend. It was, frustrating, and Miranda almost felt a childish desire to see the major finally laid low. That desire was however tempered by a genuine fear as to what could possibly bring someone of Shepard's indomitable will to heel. Such musings disappeared from Miranda's thoughts as she arrived on the command deck. The major was already present of course, standing at her command station.

"Major," Miranda greeted politely.

"Ms. Lawson," Shepard responded likewise.

Despite the obvious tension, the major remained otherwise civil when interacting with Miranda. In a way that was just another mark of her confidence. In another, it spoke generally well of her character that she did not deign to resort to base pettiness. That much Miranda could reciprocate, for now.

"Stealth systems engaged," Pressly announced to the side. "Exercise Cartwheel commencing."

The name was pretty non-indicative, which was sort of the point. Being too clever with codenames was just an open invitation for the secret they were meant to protect to leak. As far as anyone might know, Cartwheel was just one of countless training exercises conducted by the HMS _Normandy_ in exploring its stealth capabilities in real-world conditions instead of in pure simulations. What better way to bury a real clandestine reconnaissance operation than amongst countless fake ones.

"Beginning approach towards Mnemosyne, ETA thirty minutes," Joker's voice sounded.

"Drones deployed," Kaidan reported over comms. "Beginning sweep of the system."

While aboard their assigned ships, imperial marines served a myriad of roles, most relating to gunnery stations. Aboard larger dreadnaughts or cruisers, they helped man the actual guns those ships mounted. On smaller frigates, marines tended to serve as part of the tactical crew. Accumulating a certain amount of time serving in such roles was a prerequisite to further advancement, which was one reason Ashley had sought a shipboard assignment so doggedly. Now she was actually seated up in the cockpit with Joker and Kaidan getting those hours logged, acting as the backup tactical officer.

"Gravitic eddy detected at one of Mnemosyne's poles," Ashley said. "We should have visuals within the next ten minutes from the probes."

On the main display a visualization of the star system appeared, marking the various stellar bodies and other things of note. The _Normandy_ had jumped a bit deeper into the system's gravity well than was routine, but that at least meant they would have a shorter trip at sublight to their target. The ship's interior hummed smoothly along, the crew attending to their stations diligently.

"Would you look at that," Pressly remarked as he examined the sensor telemetry. "What do you think, Major? Maybe part of some planet's iron core, given the density numbers?"

The other reason Ashley and Kaidan were holed away with Joker up front, with the cockpit itself actually closed off, was to exploit the _Normandy_ and Artemis' ability to effectively compartmentalize the ship in such a way that she could feed different data to different areas. In so doing, it was entirely possible for most of the crew to be completely oblivious to what they were actually surveying. Case in point, all Pressly saw was a celestial body of unusual density relative to its volume responsible for the gravitic eddy at one of Mnemosyne's poles.

"A distinct possibility," Shepard answered. "Why don't we take a closer look, XO?"

"Aye skipper."

Currently aboard the ship, only six people were actually looking at the unfiltered, genuine telemetry. One was of course Artemis herself, whom was also generating the fake telemetry in real-time to fool the rest of the crew. The three in the cockpit were similarly being exposed to the real thing, having been charged with helping collate and examine the data as it came in. Or rather, that was Ashley and Kaidan's job. Joker was there because piloting the ship through fake telemetry could be just a tad dangerous, especially if something unexpected occurred and Artemis could not fudge a corresponding fake quickly enough to let him react.

Back in the rear of the command deck, Shepard and Miranda were the last two people actually seeing the real thing through their implants. The Cerberus operative was not actually a synchronizer, but she did possess a set of compatible implants that allowed AIs to at least feed her sensory telemetry. What that telemetry showed now was a kilometer-long derelict that was oddly reminiscent of a Terran cuttlefish. Gapping holes were visible across its superstructure, but enough of the dreadnaught was obviously functional to maintain the mass effect field holding it aloft above Mnemosyne's northern pole. Indeed very low EM emissions were still detectable.

By verifying the mere existence of the Reaper, the _Normandy_ had technically already completed her mission. Any further effort to exploit the derelict would require marshaling substantially greater resources and manpower, which would almost certainly be forthcoming once they returned with the news. But since they were here, they might as well do what they could.

"Joker, take us in for a closer look at that mass," Shepard said. "Since we're here, we might as well grab some shots for posterity."

Despite his usual gruffness, Pressly actually cracked a slight smirk at the remark. The navigator was growing ever more comfortable with his captain and the crew they commanded together. Even so, there remained secrets that the man was better off not knowing.

"The probes are picking up what looks to be the impact sight of a massive kinetic weapons hit," Ashley said over the secure comms channel. "A single hit. Christ, how big a gun would you have needed to kill a Reaper with just one shot?"

"Would be kinda nice to have one of those next time we run into Sovereign," Kaidan murmured.

 _No argument there, LT, but since I don't expect one of those to just be lying around, let's see if we can find something else of use_ , Shepard's synthesized voice sounded on the same channel.

As the frigate circled around the derelict at a reasonable distance, Shepard could not help but wonder at just how a Reaper came to be. The telemetry was indicating very clearly that the thing's outer hull was synthetic, unless there was some creature out there that could manipulate base elements in such a way as to naturally create the alloy it was composed of. Mixing together metals and minerals was not necessarily a hard thing to do, it was the ability to ensure a high degree of consistency that set apart natural processes from artificial industrial ones. Defects and imperfections were after all the bane of engineering everywhere.

Still, while the technological level required to build something like a Reaper was well beyond the current galactic state of the art, it was only just so. From Shepard's layman perspective, a dreadnaught as powerful as Sovereign and its ilk represented a challenge in scale and degree, but it was still one within reach of her imagination. Yes these Reapers mounted main guns far more powerful than any existing dreadnaught amongst the galactic powers, yes their shields were able to withstand far more punishment in the same vein, but that was just a matter of power and energy. That humanity and the rest of the galaxy did not yet know how to achieve similar degrees of power was just that, yet. Given time, Shepard did not doubt they could surpass the Reapers. But then again, that was also part of the problem. After all, Shepard doubted the cycle of extinction was set at approximately fifty thousand years for no reason.

"Major," Artemis spoke up on the channel. "My probes have been picking up a low-energy EM field that appears to be confined to the immediate body of the derelict."

Shepard tilted her head slightly, the only visible reaction to the AI's report.

 _If it's confined to the body, does that mean you maneuvered a probe into the derelict without telling me?_

"I thought it prudent to try and get a scan of the interior," the AI responded without any hint of an apology.

Shepard suppressed a snort. _Alright, so what's so special about this EM field?_

"It is at a frequency that would appear to allow it to resonate with the organic brains of several sapient species," Artemis answered.

This time it was a frown that Shepard refrained from showing.

"Could this have something to do with that, indoctrination that Shiala mentioned, skipper?" Kaidan suggested.

 _My thoughts exactly_ , Shepard responded. _And I do_ not _like the fact that it's somehow still on when the damn thing is supposed to be dead._

"Is it dead though, ma'am?" Ashley asked nervously.

 _The ship's eezo core is still active,_ Miranda said, _otherwise it would have fallen into Mnemosyne's gravity well long ago. But since we don't really have a baseline as to what constitutes alive for a Reaper, about the best that could be said about this one is that it's mostly non-functional._

"Non-functional as in it's in a permanent coma with a failed liver," Joker said, "or non-functional as in it's just sleeping off a really bad binge and it'll have a massive hangover that it'll want to take out on someone when it wakes up?"

"These readings show that a lot of systems really are shot," Kaidan said, ignoring Joker's attempt at levity. "It doesn't even have minimal kinetic barriers up to act as deflectors, the thing's been pummeled by who knows how many micro meteors over the years."

 _How many years are we talking about?_ Shepard asked.

"Accumulated debris suggests on the order of millions," Artemis answered. "A more precise calculation would require more detailed sampling and analysis."

"If the Reapers have been around for millions of years, how many cycles have they wiped out the galactic civilizations?" Kaidan said, horror tinging his voice. "How many trillions of people is that?"

Ashley could be heard almost wheezing at that, while Joker made not a single quip in response. And while Miranda also bit her lip, Shepard's attention was focused on something beyond the raw numbers.

 _Artemis, based on the scans we have of Sovereign, do you see any noticeable differences in terms of capabilities?_ she asked.

"I do not have enough data to perform such a comparison, Major," the AI responded flatly.

 _Extrapolate. Directly feed me the points that you can't resolve and I'll help you make the call._

Anyone whom was not a synchronizer, or at least someone familiar with how terran AIs worked, would likely have been lost trying to understand Shepard's instructions. Those so familiar however would recognize that Shepard was attempting to help Artemis work around an inherent limitation in how terran AIs were designed and built, namely a certain lack of flexibility when it came to making decisions based on incomplete data. The problem boiled down to the decision space in such situations being too large for an AI to perform a search, and the shortcuts the AI would utilize to bypass the entire search process were not sufficiently random to provide a good distribution of conclusions. Spontaneity was ultimately an Achille's for terran AI.

AI as developed by the rest of the galaxy actually did not have this problem due to their usage of quantum computers to simulate the neural topology of those intelligences. Quantum randomness was probably the closest thing to true randomness that those AIs really could be spontaneous. And while the Empire did possess quantum computing technology, pairing that technology with the sort of architecture utilized by terran AI remained an ongoing challenge. The ability to be spontaneous was after all little use if the resulting neural topology kept literally thinking itself to death as a result.

One of the key roles played by an AI's human partner was therefore the ability to help the AI offload some of these spontaneous decision-making processes into the partner's biological brain. The exact mechanism by which this worked was way over most people's heads, including Shepard's own, but what mattered was that it did work. So in those situations when Artemis was stymied due to lack of sufficient quality data, Shepard could lend her own thinky bits to smooth over the incongruities and let the AI arrive at a conclusion before the heat death of the universe. Situations like now.

"Assuming worst case assumptions, this Reaper and Sovereign appear to have capabilities within a margin of 20% with each other," Artemis stated.

 _20%. After millions of years, the Reapers might have only improved their capabilities by 20%?_

"That is merely a hypothesis, Major," Artemis emphasized. "Until Sovereign is destroyed to allow us direct examination of its systems, we simply do not have enough data to arrive at any conclusions with confidence."

 _That may be so,_ the major responded, _but still. I can't shake the feeling that the Reapers might not actually have improved their basic capability in all that time. What reason would they, if they are already more powerful than all of the races they face?_

 _Is that true however?_ Miranda countered. _Are we not seeing a Reaper a previous cycle appear to have killed?_

Shepard tilted her head slightly. _We were already pretty confident that killing Sovereign is within our technical capabilities, it's just a matter of bringing enough firepower to bear. This is simply further confirmation of that. But it also shows that just killing one Reaper isn't enough. The cycles obviously continued despite this transitory victory._

That was certainly food for thought and the others spent a few moments chewing over it.

"There has to be something else we're missing," Kaidan said. "Some edge that the Reapers have that lets them take on the combined might of the galaxy."

 _And if we're to stand any chance of ending the cycles once and for all,_ Shepard concluded, _we'll need to find out what it is, and destroy it._

End of Chapter 30

Blarg, this chapter sprawled.

I am mildly curious as to what people think of the scene with Toombs. It was intended to show quite a few things, and I can't help but wonder how much got through. If people are willing to drop a review with what they took away from it all, I'd appreciate it. This curiosity is also why I'm not going to expand further on the scene's nuances in the author notes.

I debated a little bit about whether I wanted to show an actual battle of some sort to save the Sirta facility from more biotic extremists. I ultimately decided not to because the things that I would have wanted to show, Shepard's extreme degree of competency, has already been established. And setting up battle scenes can be really tiring, so I decided to reserve my energy for the Virmire arc that's coming up next. After Virmire, there is one last mini-arc that is likely to span multiple chapters, and then we go into the endgame.

The situation with Ashley's grandfather in the ME canon always felt rather forced. It also felt stupidly petty on the part of the Alliance, to the point where, as I've stated previously, the suspension of disbelief necessary to maintain the organization's overall tenability gets compromised. That's why I've decided to take a different approach to why Ashley's family is sorta kinda blacklisted by the imperial military's higher ups, to give them a genuine reason for not quite trusting the Williams family. After all, as much as Cerberus has sympathizers within the ranks, it also has a lot of critics. With General Williams being the founder of the organization in my version of events, one can understand why Ashley might be under greater scrutiny than other non-coms and why her more assertive pro-humanity stance might be considered suspect. And as for why Cerberus sympathizers didn't move to try to shield the Williams family? Well, for one General Williams himself wouldn't have wanted to draw further attention to his family like that. For another, Ashley herself is not someone that would agree with Cerberus, so they saw little value in cultivating her.

As this chapter indicates, Ashley is not actually a human supremacist. She believes humanity needs to chart its own course, but she does not want to do so at the intentional expense of other races. Indeed in some respects Shepard has been testing Ashley to verify just that. The emotional fallout of finding out her grandfather was responsible for Cerberus will take some time to unfold and will be part of her overall development as a character in my story.

I had originally intended for Shepard's execution of the Cerberus researcher to have served as one of the most pivotal lessons she would impart upon Garrus, that while summary execution of a criminal is something she is willing to do, it is also something that she does by the book to ensure that she does not ever take the law into her own hands. Note that there's a difference between a criminal and an enemy soldier, different rules govern how they are treated. The timing unfortunately did not work out as Garrus is currently on the Virmire mission, and I think that's a great shame, since I really think this lesson would have been impactful in the extreme. This is another example of how I've been struggling with sequencing, to advance the story in a coherent manner while also making sure events happen in a sequence that makes sense. Fortunately I have another event planned for later on that I know will happen and where Garrus will be present that should allow for a similar opportunity. In some respects I think it will work even better in cementing Garrus' respect for Shepard as a person, not just as a Cadre.

Shameless plug for another story I started up, despite having several others that are languishing. I started a KH bad-end story called _Amidst the Starry Night_ that's basically a what-if where Xehanort succeeded in the KH3 timeframe, leaving Kairi as the only survivor. Yes, another redhead as the main character. Anyway, I got the prologue and first chapter out, so go take a look if you are inclined towards that franchise and let me know what you all think.

I swear, I do intend to continue those other ones, but Trails of Cold Steel had a very messy fourth part that I'm still trying to figure out how to accommodate (I'll be blunt, I think Falcom really dropped the ball as far as pacing and foreshadowing went for the entire CS arc), and RL demands are diverting me from making further progress on my FFXV story. My plan at this point is once I finish _A Call to Duty_ , I'll put out a prologue for the second arc and then take time to work on _Whereupon Sits the Crown_ and _Night_ a bit more before diving back into ME. I need to switch it up every once in a while to avoid plot fatigue. _A Cold Calculus_ really suffered from that as it dragged on and on and I just became exhausted with trying to move its story along.


	32. Chapter 31

_The Krogan United Clans was the overarching government that took shape on Tuchanka after the return of Urdnot Wrex to his homeworld. Centered around Clan Urdnot and its closest allies, the Clans represented perhaps the first realistic effort at reforging krogan civilization into a proper state. In many ways the Clans remained more a loose coalition than a strong centralized government, but the willingness of its constituent members to adhere to a set of common rules on matters of shared interests set it apart from its rivals. None of these rivals were ever able to garner enough support or power to directly challenge the Clans, and those that made the attempt anyway were quickly put down with their remnants absorbed by the growing state. This combination of direct annexation and voluntary integration would set the stages for a reinvigorated krogan civilization, just in time to help save the galaxy once more when the cycle of extinction begun anew._

 _-Ashes of Empire: The Reaper War_

Chapter 31

Pax intrantibus, salus exeuntibus

With her errands completed, the _Normandy_ was once more back at Arcturus to top off and pick up a few of the crew that had been previously detached. To say the last week or so had been eventful would be a mild understatement, and not just for those aboard the _Normandy_ either as Shepard sat in on the debrief.

"So Liara found some hidden payload within the Mars archive?" Shepard said.

"That's what it certainly looks like," one Dr. Faiza Haikal Tkele said. "What we thought had been purely metadata was in fact an alternate data stream. Clever really, the protheans were able to construct their checksums in such a way as to serve as a secondary data store. It was certainly a lack of imagination on our part to have missed it for so long."

"Well the asari do have a couple thousand years on us when it comes to deciphering prothean tech," Shepard remarked.

"I suppose so," Faiza said. "I understand the sensitivity of the work we do here, but it is a shame just how much that limits our ability to bring in outside collaborators." The woman made a slight smile. "I don't suppose we'd be able to keep her for a bit longer?"

Shepard chuckled. "Sorry Doc, but I'm afraid I need Liara back for my own mission. Assuming things go well though, I'm sure you could talk her into a longer engagement after the conclusion of the operation."

"I'll certainly try," Faiza said. "Anyway, I better go make sure Dr. T'Soni is actually packing up instead of spending more time down in the labs. Wouldn't want her to miss her flight."

Another chuckle sounded. "I would appreciate that, Dr. Tkele. The admiralty tends to take a dim view of ship captains that miss their departure times because of missing crew. Shepard clear."

Disconnecting from the secure channel, Shepard stretched and leaned back into the chair. It looked like Liara certainly had a lot of fun. Tali too had returned in fine spirit, if her enthusiastic chatter with Ashley was any indication. Even Wrex seemed more relaxed now, even trading jokes with the crew in the mess area. The only one missing in all this was Garrus. Shepard could only hope his mission was going as well as hers.

"Major," Artemis' voice sounded, "you are receiving a call from Lieutenant-Commander Shepard."

Shepard frowned. "John? Put him through."

The display on her terminal flashed on to show her brother's face.

"Hey Jane, heard the _Normandy_ was docked at Arcturus and was wondering if you wanted to go grab some lunch."

Shepard blinked a few seconds before responding. "Well this is kind of out of the blue. Didn't realize you were on-station as well."

John gave a snort. "What is that supposed to mean? _Kilimanjaro_ is part of Fifth Fleet, after all. Why wouldn't I be here?"

"Last few times _Normandy_ came here for topping off your division was either out on maneuvers or you were busy," Shepard pointed out.

"True enough, so how about we don't let this chance to catch up slip away?"

The major considered that for a moment, then a slight smile crept over her face. "Alright John, but you mind if a few extras tag along?"

Her brother considered it for a moment. "Sure, don't see any problems with that. Who you thinking of inviting?"

"Consider it a surprise," Shepard said, the smile morphing into a full-on smirk.

"Okay, maybe I do see some problems," John said, even as he returned the smile.

A few short hours later, Shepard made her way into a mixed bar/restaurant establishment favored by the corps. Navy pukes like John were liable to draw a few looks if they dropped in, but no one was liable to bust his chops over it, at least not with her also being present. It was also off-peak, the two having elected for a late lunch to avoid the inevitable crunch. Even so, the place was far from empty as there were always people with a hankering for food any hour in the day aboard a space station.

As Shepard approached the table, John rose and gave his little sister a hug.

"It's good to see you again," he said. "How long's it been? Since sushi in Vancouver?"

"Something like that," Shepard said. "The admiralty's been keeping me busy since then."

"So I've heard," John said. "Scuttlebutt says that you were at both Eden Prime and Feros."

"Technically you were at Eden Prime as well," Shepard responded, "even if everything was over by the time Fifth Fleet arrived."

"Wish we could have gotten there faster," John said frankly. "Would have loved to take a shot at that damn dreadnaught."

"Well, you still might get a chance," Shepard said. "Assuming we can find the damn thing." Then smirked again. "Then you fleet boys can finally get off your lazy asses and start earning your pay."

"I'll have you know I've been doing just that," John retorted.

"Oh yeah? How so?"

Instead of answering her directly however, John did something else.

"Artemis, is it? It's a pleasure to meet you."

And initiated a handshake with Shepard's AI partner. Shepard's eyes went wide.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well, Commander Shepard," Artemis responded. "I see you have completed first stage integration."

"Just this month," John confirmed, a wide grin on his face.

So very few things took Shepard by surprise that seeing her utterly floored was such a rare occurrence. He might as well enjoy it while he could.

"You're a synchronizer?" Shepard finally managed to get out.

John nodded. "I was always compatible, but I didn't really have a reason to take the plunge until recently. With more AIs being deployed into the fleet, well, being one should up my chances of getting a command of my own, just like you."

The major took a deep breath as she absorbed this. In some ways she should feel happy about this, having her brother share a mutual experience like this. In others, she had absolutely no idea how she was supposed to feel. The reason for that was obvious and deeply rooted.

"And Mom let you?" she asked.

"I'm a grown man, Jane," John said with a gentle smile. "I know it might not seem that way to you or Mom, but I can make big boy decisions all by myself now."

That might be true, but both of them knew that was not what Shepard was actually referring to.

"Anyway, Mom gave her blessings," John continued, getting to the meat of the matter, "and said that if I needed any help, she'd be there."

The conflicted feelings returned as Shepard met her brother's gaze levelly. She should have felt happy, but despite it all there was still a slight tinge of anger mixed with jealousy there. Why he was the one that their mother supported and not her when she made the same decision all those years ago. But that was not fair to John, considering he had no say in their mother's attitude back then. And he certainly was not trying to exploit the shift in that attitude that came about after Shepard nearly died as a result of it. Even so, some wounds cut too deeply to heal quickly and the scars they left behind might never fade.

"I see," Shepard thus said simply. "Good for you then."

There was no particular edge to her words, but the flatness could be considered a problem in and of itself. John certainly recognized what it implied, but he did not press his sister on the point. Sometimes you needed to give the other person space.

"I still have another couple of months of integration before I'm fully set up," he said instead. "Seeing as I passed first stage though, I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you certainly succeeded in that," Shepard said, smiling ever so slightly now. Out of the corner of her eye she saw two more customers enter and gave a wave. "Now it's my turn."

Conrad gave an enthusiastic wave of his own, while Ernesto simply sighed at his friend's antics as the two walked over.

"Afternoon, Major," Conrad greeted. "Thanks for inviting me for your lunch with Ernesto."

"It's the least I could do for your looking out for him," Shepard said. "John, you remember Lieutenant Zabaleta, right? He served on the _Einstein_ with Mom."

"Yeah," John said slowly. "Yeah, I think I do. You were the marine that gave me and Jane candy when we visited."

"Well I'll be," Ernesto said as he looked John over. "Seems like you grew up into a fine young man, John."

"So I like to think," John said, giving his sister a wink. "Mom and Jane seem to disagree on occasion though."

Jane snorted. "And this is Conrad Verner, a friend of Ernesto's that volunteers at the VA. Conrad, this is my brother, Lieutenant-Commander John Shepard, the hero of Elysium."

"Wow, it's an honor to meet you, Commander!" Conrad said, giving John's hand a good shake.

"The pleasure's all mine," John said, even as he snuck a glance over at Jane, as if to ask her, what had she gotten him into.

The major's own response was a wide smirk. Served him right for trying to spring a surprise on her, even if she was already planning on this one beforehand. That was the prerogative of cheeky little sisters after all.

"So you went into the navy just like Hannah," Ernesto said. "That would make Jane the rebel here?"

"In more ways than you'd think," Shepard said with a slight smirk. "Probably why I'm first at all the things that matter."

"Keep laughing, Jane. We'll see who has the last one when I get stars on my shoulder."

"Oh, and you think I won't make flag rank?" Shepard said with a fierce smile.

In terms of probability, John actually stood a better chance of ascending to flag rank than his sister, for the single reason that the Cadre only ever had one flag officer. That person served as the overall operational commander, while the sovereign served as the ceremonial, but still very legal, commanding officer. Holding that position required not just a degree of extreme competency, but also a level temperament that remained disciplined in even the most adverse of situations. Such discipline was extremely useful when it came to dealing with the political baggage that came with the post, baggage that Shepard arguably did not have the patience to suffer lightly.

"Is everything a competition between you two?" Ernesto asked as he looked back and forth.

"Not really."

"Of course."

The twins glanced at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"He only says that because he's losing."

"She only says that because she _thinks_ she's winning."

Ernesto and Conrad joined in the laughter at that. The joviality was abruptly cut off as a loud crash sounded outside the bar however.

"What was that?" Conrad said.

"Probably some drunkard getting started early," Ernesto said with a roll of his eyes.

Shepard however frowned. "No, no it's not." She rose. "Someone just grabbed a gun."

That caused the others to start as well.

"We-we should probably get out of here then," Conrad suggested.

The direction the three servicepeople were moving, that was not what they intended.

"Or…not…"

While Conrad could have beat a hasty retreat, part of him felt obliged to see this through the end, if only for the sake of his friend Ernesto. And of course to not look like a coward in front of his idols.

Outside the bar, quite a few people were already present, most of them in uniform. Some were even armed.

"Put the gun down!" the MP shouted, his own aimed at the harrowed looking woman.

"S-stay away!" she screamed. "Don't come any c-closer!"

"Everyone calm down!" an imperial officer said firmly but trying to keep his voice in check. "Corporal, step back."

"She has a bloody gun, sir, in the middle of a major walkway!"

"I know, but she's just scared, so stand back, that's an order!"

"Sir, you may outrank me, but you don't have jurisdiction," the MP said. "My job is to maintain station security, so unless you can give me a _really_ good reason-"

"What's going on?" Ernesto whispered to Shepard as the argument unfolded.

The major frowned as she pulled up what information she could.

"That's Lieutenant Francois Girard," she identified the officer, "he's a corpsman assigned to Second Fleet. That girl though, I'm not pulling up any records for her."

"-she's just scared," Francois hissed. "Look, she's an escaped slave, do you really want to shoot her after she finally got free!?"

Shepard inhaled sharply, as did probably quite a few of the other onlookers. That seemed to even give the MP pause.

"Look, I don't want to hurt her either," the corporal said, "but she needs to put that gun down."

"Let me try talking her down," Francois said. "But I need you and your men to back off, to give her some space. Please."

At the MP's continuing reluctance, Ernesto shot a pleading glance at Shepard.

"Jane. Major. Please."

Shepard nodded and stepped forward. "Corporal, stand down. My authority."

The IFF tag that Shepard flashed immediately marked her as Cadre to the MPs and their eyes went wide. Hesitant though they were, they were not about to try gainsaying the emperor's own, so they finally stepped back. They even lowered their weapons.

"Alright then," Shepard said, turning towards the young woman. "Do you have a name?"

The woman flinched slightly, pointing her gun at Shepard. The major did not let it bother her, instead holding her hands out to show they were empty.

"S-stay away," she continued insisting.

"It's alright," Shepard tried again. "You're safe here. You're amongst friends."

"No, no, not safe, not without masters," the woman said shakily.

Shepard's expression hardened for a brief moment at that. It definitely sounded like the woman had been severely traumatized. She needed to be very careful not to set her off.

"You can be safe," Shepard said. "We could take you back home. To your real home. Do you want to go back?"

The woman actually shook her head frantically at that. "No, no! Not back there! Not, no, mommy and daddy, they-they-" She sniffed. "The fires…Not going back!"

Behind her Shepard could make out hushed whispers, sounding like John and Ernesto exchanging a few words with Francois. And then she heard footsteps approaching. Looking over, she saw Ernesto himself stepping forward. There was a look of gentle determination on his face. The woman immediately pointed her gun at him. Ernesto came to a halt, but smiled.

"Talitha, right?" he said softly.

The woman's eyes widened, but she kept her gun trained on him.

"My name is Ernesto," the man said, gesturing to himself. "I'd like to be your friend. What do you say?"

"Talitha doesn't need friends," the woman said. "Talitha, Talitha needs to go back. Masters need Talitha. Talitha needs masters!"

"No," Ernesto said gently, shaking his head. "No you don't. Because you already have so much more. You just have to remember, Talitha. Remember? The blue skies. The park and its flowers. All the reasons you have to smile. They're still there, back home."

"No," Talitha moaned. "No home. Just, fire. Fire, everywhere!"

Again Ernesto shook his head. "No, it was a beautiful place. With kids running around. I remember it. Do you? You would all come running over, and I'd give all of you candy."

"Candy," Talitha said, sounding puzzled and lowering the gun ever so slightly.

"That's right," Ernesto said. "We'd come down on visits. I'd always have candy on me, and you'd all fight over them cause I'd never have enough." The man smiled slightly. "How could I, when there were so many of you?"

"Candy," Talitha repeated, looking aside as if trying to remember. "Sweet. Tasty. Candy."

"I always had a sweet tooth myself," Ernesto said, reaching into a pocket. "See? I still carry a chocolate bar with me just in case I get the munchies. Do you want it?"

"Want…" Talitha murmured, one hand slowly reaching out before flinching. "No, no, Talitha not want. Talitha need be good girl, Talitha not want…"

Tearing the wrapper, Ernesto held the chocolate out, and took a single step forward. The gun remained where it was, not rising any further but still somewhat pointed in his general direction.

"That's alright," Ernesto said. "Here, I'm giving it to you. You can take that, right?"

"Talitha can, take," Talitha said, her hand reaching out again.

The gun lowered another inch. Ernesto took another step forward, close enough that Talitha could take the bar. That the girl did, gingerly, but she did take it. Her eyes shone a bit as she regarded the chocolate, as if she could not quite believe it.

"Talitha can, take it?"

"You can," Ernesto said. "It's yours now. So, eat up."

Slowly, hesitantly, Talitha brought the bar to her mouth and took a teeny, tiny bite. Her eyes widened as the flavor hit her tongue and she reflexively took a big chomp. Her jaw worked frantically chewing even as she hurried to shove the rest of the bar into her mouth, as if afraid it would be taken away beforehand.

"Easy, easy," Ernesto said. "It's yours. You can take your time."

At the prompting Talitha's motions became slightly less frantic, but there was still a nervous energy bundled within her lithe frame.

"There, that tasted pretty good, right?"

"Tasted, good, yes," Talitha said, even nodding.

"So, could you do something for me too?" Ernesto asked.

"Something, for you?"

Ernesto nodded, reaching out with his hand once more. "Can you give me something?"

"Give, you, something?" Talitha said, then looked down at her gun. "You, want this?"

"Can you give it to me?" Ernesto asked.

Talitha's face creased as her emotions raged, but after a moment she pushed the gun forward clumsily. In the process she was violating quite a few gun safety rules, like handing it to someone with the barrel pointed at them, but at least her fingers were far from the trigger. Ernesto took another step forward, closed his hands around the pistol, and slowly took it from her. When he held it back, Shepard was ready to take it from him.

"Good, that's good," Ernesto said. "Thank you, Talitha."

A weak smile flashed across Talitha's face, but then fear returned as her eyes flickered over the others.

"Now, I have one more thing I want to give you," Ernesto said, reaching into his pocket and taking out a small white cylinder. "Here, this will help you rest. It'll help you not be afraid."

Talitha's face tightened, but Ernesto continued to smile gently and reassuringly at her.

"You can take it, if you want to," he said.

"T-" she began, clutching her chest. "Talitha doesn't want to be afraid." Tears rolled down her cheeks ever so easily. "I don't-I don't want the bad dreams."

Ernesto took one last step, now standing fully before the young woman. "But you know, there's a trick to dreams, good or bad."

"A trick?"

The man nodded. "You wake up."

"Talitha, wake up," Talitha repeated.

Another nod. "That's right. Good or bad, sweet or not, you will always wake up. And then you'll have a whole new day to try to make new memories, to make new dreams that aren't bad."

"To make new dreams, not bad dreams," Talitha said, reaching out and placing a hand on the sedative. She looked up at Ernesto. "Will-will you be in those new dreams?"

"Only if you want me to be," Ernesto said, giving her hand a comforting squeeze.

Talitha sniffed. "T-Talitha want new dreams. Not bad dreams. Talitha want tasty candy. Talitha, want you."

"I'll be there, however long you need me," Ernesto promised.

With a weak smile, Talitha nodded. "Okay."

And pressed the sedative against her arm, injecting it. After a few moments, her body went slack and Ernesto caught her in his arms.

"Sweet dreams, princess," he said, giving her hair a gentle caress.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Francois stepped forward. Two more corpsmen were already present with a stretcher and they gently laid the sleeping woman on it. As Ernesto rose and turned about, he saw met with an approving, proud smile from Shepard. She then clicked her heels together and raised a hand in salute. The other military servicepeople present quickly emulated her.

"Very well done," Shepard said, "Lieutenant Zabaleta."

Ernesto almost flinched at the address, but then he straightened and returned the salute.

* * *

"Enter."

Accepting the invitation, Shepard walked into the office to find herself facing not only one Colonel Ryder, but another of her mentors as well.

"Captain Anderson," Shepard said in surprise. "I didn't know you were back from the Citadel."

"I only just arrived," Anderson said. "There's been a development that was too sensitive to transmit the details of, so I'm playing messenger boy for the moment."

Shepard's eyes narrowed at that even as she took a seat. "I see, sir."

"Have a seat, Major," Alec said.

Once she did so, Anderson began his explanation.

"As you know, Major, the Empire agreed to let the Council take the lead in cracking Virmire out of diplomatic courtesy," Anderson said, more for Alec's benefit than Shepard's. "Unfortunately, it's starting to look like that effort has run into very serious trouble."

Shepard's eyes narrowed, though not in the irritation that one might expect. Granted yes she was at least somewhat annoyed that the Council had managed to yet again bungle a part of the investigation, she was presently more concerned with what that personally meant for a former member of her crew, and a friend.

"The Council dispatched a company from the Turian Blackwatch under the auspices of Councilor Sparatus and another company from the Salarian Special Tasks Group under the auspices of Councilor Valern," Anderson continued. "Details are sketchy, but the STG company managed to get out a mayday, indicating they needed substantial support. Providing that support is, for the Council at least, somewhat complicated due to Virmire's location."

That was putting it somewhat lightly, as all knew. Virmire was in the Sentry Omega cluster, in the galactic east. That put it in the Attican Traverse, but on the other side of the galaxy from Council territory. To reach it, Council forces would have to either go through the Terminus Systems or imperial space. The former was easy enough to do with small forces like the Blackwatch and STG companies, less so with a battlefleet. That was a complete non-starter politically for the conservative and risk averse body. And while the Council could request transit through imperial space, the Empire might have been willing to grant it considering the circumstances, there was still an undeniable irritation being felt by imperial authorities against the Council's prior stonewalling. Authorities that saw this current development as an opportunity to forcibly reinsert the Empire into the investigation, whatever the Council's wishes.

"In light of these conditions, Councilor Valern has issued a formal request for support on behalf of the STG," Anderson stated.

Now that was indeed interesting. For Valern to openly come out and make that request suggested the salarian councilor was finally prepared to stick his neck out and move against Sparatus. On the other hand it was equally interesting that he was doing it effectively on his sole authority instead of having the open backing of at least the asari councilor. Shepard could not help but wonder at the political calculus behind this, whether this action indicated Valern was still alone in his efforts or if this represented some sort of tacit support from Tevos. In either case, the major could not help but smirk slightly at the thought of the turian councilor squirming from the renewed pressure.

"Ambassador Udina has provisionally accepted the request," Anderson said, "and I am here to help coordinate the response." The captain looked straight at Shepard. "Major Shepard."

Other gazes shifted in the major's direction as well.

"The admiralty is prepared to commit substantial forces to the operation, but it will take time to marshal the necessary battle squadrons," Anderson said. "Your ship on the other hand is equipped to insert into the Hoc System discretely alone. You are therefore ordered to deploy and help path find for the reinforcements we will be marshaling."

"Yes sir," Shepard responded.

"Before you deploy," Anderson added, "make certain your crew, all of your crew, are ready for this operation."

In some ways that sounded very much like an insinuation that the reliability of some of Shepard's crew was suspect. The natural assumption as to which amongst them such suspicious were being cast was of course on the non-human members. But knowing that she did, and what Anderson himself knew, Shepard understood full that was not what the captain was suggesting. That he indeed had a valid concern, and that it was a concern that would be remedied.

"They are, sir," was thus her firm and confident answer.

"Good," Anderson said, accepting the major at her word and proceeding with the briefing. "The admiralty is mobilizing the entirety of Eighth Fleet for this operation, now that both its battle squadrons have been worked up. That should help considerably in expediting their departure, but it will still take at least a day or so for them to be ready. In addition, His Majesty has elected to deploy two companies of the Cadre to accompany the fleet, under the command of Colonel Ryder."

That elicited a surprised look from Shepard. While the Cadre did tend to see a fair amount of action throughout imperial space as part of their normal duties, there were still few enough of them that any deployment still carried an intimation of imperial attention. To be sending two companies along with one of the Cadre's senior colonels, that could not be construed as anything but imperial concern. Enough to even pull Alec away from tending to his wife. In light of what happened to the Blackwatch and STG companies however, scant as their knowledge was, the deployment might well be entirely warranted.

"What are my exact standing orders for this operation, sirs?" Shepard asked.

"First priority remains neutralizing Saren," Anderson said. "Hopefully with him dead, whatever plan he might have to restart this cycle of extinction will die with him."

The way Anderson's eyes glinted over there, the captain was letting Shepard know he, and Colonel Ryder for that matter, had been at least partially read in on the evidence that supported the cyclical extinction hypothesis. More importantly perhaps, that the two of them believed in the veracity of that evidence.

"You are of course also authorized to cooperate and assist the Blackwatch and STG detachments as you see fit," Alec added, "as long as such cooperation does not compromise your primary objective."

Shepard nodded. The qualifier was probably unnecessary, but it still needed to be said. Both the Blackwatch and STG were unknown entities at this point, as far as the hunt for Saren went. While all three parties were arguably after the same thing, the emphasis and nuance of their respective operational objectives could still see them at odds with one another.

"I've also brought with me updated gear for your entire squad," Alec continued, "including the non-human complement. The armory techs have made a few tweaks in light of our better understanding of geth weapons. They won't make you invincible or something against them, but they should help level the field a bit."

"That would be nice, sir," Shepard said. "Bad enough they can put out more rounds than us already."

"There's supposed to be something in the works for that as well," Alec said. "Unfortunately it'll likely still be a few more months before it's ready for even limited rollout."

"Can't have everything I suppose," Shepard said. "Will that be all, sirs?"

Anderson nodded as the three rose. "Good luck, Major Shepard."

"And good hunting," Alec said.

* * *

While Wrex was becoming a more and more common sight in some of Arcturus' establishments, the krogan still turned plenty of heads wherever he went. Doubly so when he entered secured sections of the station, even with a valid pass. Then again, the personnel manning the checkpoints were getting enough used to Wrex that they had stopped triple checking his pass, even if some of the new guys still doublechecked.

Shepard was already waiting for Wrex when the krogan entered the conference room, one of the few which had chairs that could support the latter's mass and girth. The major did not bother rising to greet him, simply nodding and waiting for him to take a seat.

"Well, this is gonna be fun," Wrex said with a smirk.

Shepard shared a chuckle, then her lips flattened. "Remember when you said you owed me one after we recovered those artifacts?"

"You gonna call it in now?" Wrex said. "Good. I hate leaving debts unpaid, and I really hate it when the people holding them croak before they cash in. Leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"That's what I always liked about you, Wrex," Shepard said. "You're a man of your word, whether it be a promise to help or kill."

"He, he, he."

Shepard took a deep breath, leaning back into her chair.

"We know where Saren's main base of operations is."

The krogan's expression became noticeably more focused.

"In fact we've known since the end of the Noveria op," the major continued. "The only reason we haven't gone after it already was because the turian councilor decided to shag us politically."

Wrex snorted. "Why am I not surprised. That why Garrus had to leave too?"

Shepard nodded. "He was, not happy about it. But anyway, the reason Sparatus screwed us was because he wanted turian forces to put Saren down. Except that the Blackwatch company he sent in apparently wasn't enough, and neither was the STG company the salarian councilor sent in to keep tabs on things."

"Really," Wrex said, sounding genuinely surprised there. "Gotta admit, wouldn't have expected that, considering their reps."

"Things certainly don't look good," Shepard said, "which is why the Empire is deploying a battlefleet to help, with the _Normandy_ going on ahead to get a lay of the land in preparation."

A nod there. "Makes sense. So what's that all got to do with the favor you want from me?"

"I'm getting to that," Shepard said. "In addition to the base's location, I also discovered just what it was Saren was trying to do there. You remember the rachni breeding program he had at Noveria?"

Wrex snorted. "Course."

Rhetorical as the question was, it was still useful for setting the context.

"Well, the reason Saren was running it was because even with the geth, even with Sovereign, he knew that he didn't have the resources to challenge the Council or the Empire. The numbers just don't work out that way, especially if we have the time to marshal our resources to bring the hammer down. Noveria was an effort by him to develop an equalizer, using the rachni. He's doing much the same at Virmire, with the one other race that ever came close to bringing the Council races to their knees."

Anyone that made the mistake of thinking Wrex was some mindless brute on the battlefield would live just long enough to regret the error before being flattened into paste by the battlemaster. Anyone that made the mistake off the battlefield might live to regret the error assuming they ever realized the krogan was behind their demise. All that boiled down to the fact that Wrex was not stupid and was an astute scholar of history, especially that of his own people. And for all his disappointment with his people, he was still fiercely loyal to them.

"That scalely, quadless, son of a pyjak's turd," he spat. "When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna skin him alive and make him watch while I remove his entrails."

Of course that was not to say the krogan did not occasionally exhibit his race's penchant for brutality. Sometimes it was even justified.

"I think at this point there's a very long list of people that would like to do much the same if not worse," Shepard said lightly.

"Well they can all get behind me," Wrex growled.

Shepard shrugged. "I'll save you a spot behind me."

At that Wrex stared at Shepard for a few moments, before chuckling. "That the favor you were gonna ask for?"

"No," Shepard said, placing her hands on the table between them. "You still haven't heard my favor yet. Or the means by which Saren wants to turn your people into cannon fodder again."

Wrex grunted, urging Shepard to get on with it.

"You and I both know that with the genophage, the krogans don't have the numbers to challenge any of the powers," the major stated. "Saren knows this too. So he's found a way around it to create the numbers he needs."

"He's found a cure for the genophage?" Wrex began.

Shepard shook her head. "No, at least not in the conventional sense. He's using cloning to basically grow new krogans that he can then indoctrinate and program into being foot soldiers."

The wonderment was immediately replaced with disgust.

"Don't think your one favor'd be enough for me to get behind you, Shepard," Wrex said, "even if you were to use it for that."

"Good thing I'm not," Shepard said with a slight smile before continuing. "That facility has to be destroyed, and its creations likely also put down, before Saren can unleash them."

"Agreed," Wrex said. "Whatever's coming out of that lab, those aren't krogan. They're an affront to my people, abominations all. We're not cattle to be grown in vats, damn it. We are krogan!"

At that Shepard actually gave a wider smile. "In that case, I think you won't have any problems with the favor I'm asking for."

"Oh?"

The major clasped her hands together. "For how long have the galaxy's races treated the krogan as little more than cannon fodder? All the way back to the Rachni Wars, when the salarians uplifted your people to fight for the Council. Now, Saren plans to do the same, except in a way that's even more demeaning. I can't help but think how it's affected how your own people view themselves."

Wrex fell uncharacteristically silent, meeting Shepard's gaze levelly even as the wheels obviously turned in his head.

"I've looked through the documentation on some of the artifacts we recovered," Shepard said, "and it's pretty obvious to me that your people once had a rich and storied culture. That, despite the harshness of your homeworld, you were able to thrive and build a prosperous civilization. You had pride, and you had dignity. But all that's been buried by countless centuries of other people telling you what your people are, telling you that you're good for nothing but fighting and dying. Well, maybe I'm not much different than those people, but I at least want to tell you something else." The major gave a firm, confident smile. "I want you to believe of your people as more, Wrex. That you are more than cannon fodder, that you _are_ a people. That is the favor I ask of you."

The silence lingered as Wrex simply stared at Shepard, his mouth shut tight even as it was clear he was struggling to muster some sort of response. Finally, he took a deep breath and leaned forward.

"You're right," he said. "Way too many other people have been trying to tell us krogan what we are or what we can be. But you, Shepard? I think you're the first one I don't mind hearing it from."

Shepard beamed at him, and Wrex responded with a wide smile of his own. It was perhaps a small thing, this simple exchange. Yet what it might seed for the future, that was the weight carried by the words uttered here today.

* * *

When Shepard entered the lab at the back of the infirmary, Liara immediately turned about and rose from her terminal.

"Shepard," she greeted.

"Liara," Shepard responded in kind. "You asked to speak with me?"

"Yes," Liara gave a slight, almost shy smile. She took a deep breath. "First, I wanted to thank you for giving me this opportunity. For trusting me with all this responsibility. For, just believing in me."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "I recruited you for your expertise, Liara. Would be kind of stupid of me not to trust it."

Liara's smile widened ever so slightly. "That may be so, but as I've said before, I'm still rather young for an asari. As a consequence, I often have trouble getting colleagues to take me as seriously as I want. But here? Amongst your crew? That was never the case."

The major said nothing, not that there was really anything she could say. Trying to be overly humble here would simply demean Liara's gratitude. Plus Shepard was pretty sure the asari was not finished.

"You also gave me a chance to save my mother," Liara continued. "I know, she died at your hands. But you freed her from Sovereign's indoctrination. You allowed her to throw off her shackles, if only for a single moment at the very end. But that, that is a far better fate than remaining Sovereign's thrall, forced to help bring about the next cycle of extinction."

This time Shepard did respond, if only with a simple nod. Everything Liara had said was true, and by everything, that meant both the good and the bad. Yes Shepard might have spared Benezia further enthrallment to the Reaper, but only in exchange for the matriarch's life. It might even be considered a fair trade, but that did not make the absolute cost any less.

At Shepard's respectful silence, Liara walked over to the rear of the lab where two swords were mounted. She placed her hand upon one, the trophy Shepard had taken from Shiala and then used to cut down Benezia.

"I would like to keep this sword," Liara said, "as a reminder of the cost fighting the Reapers entails." She looked over at the major. "Do you mind, Shepard?"

Shepard cocked her head aside. "Can't say I won't miss it, it is a good sword. But if you want it, it's yours."

Liara gave a smile in thanks, then reached over and picked up the second sword. Benezia's sword. Turning about, she presented it to Shepard. The major looked down at it, then back up at asari.

"Liara?"

"I am not a huntress," Liara stated, "capable though my biotics are. I could not hope to carry on my mother's legacy with the blade. And having deprived you of one sword, it is only right that I see you made whole."

Shepard looked down at the sword again. The blade had a violet sheen a deeper hue than Shiala's and a darkened edge that glinted under the lab's light. It was truly a masterpiece, the pinnacle of asari craftsmanship honed with a deadly grace. She looked back up at Liara.

"Are you sure?" Shepard asked.

Liara gave a firm nod. "I know for certain that you will wield this blade well, Shepard. More than that, I know you will wield it right. So please."

Reaching out, Shepard's hands closed slowly over the grip. Already she could feel the weight of the sword. A familiar, almost comfortable weight. She lifted.

End of Chapter 31

Looking at the pacing of events, I might actually finish this within 50 chapters. Maybe even less. That will interestingly have the consequence that this story will end before I hit the 500K word mark.

A shortish chapter, but everything I wanted out of the way before Virmire is now done and we can get to the main event next chapter.

And thus does Zabaleta's thread come to a close. Much like many other side threads that I've weaved through this story, his was also something of a slow burn, building up in incremental steps before reaching a climax. We started seeing him as a washed out drunk, watched as he became a recovering alcoholic, and now here is a man that is starting to make peace with his past traumas. It took a while, but that's how these things work in the real world. There are no quick, easy solutions when it comes to people problems. In some respects, Andromeda did a better job trying to portray that by spreading out certain side quests into stages and interlinking different quests together. It wasn't perfect, far from it, but there was a more organic sense to it compared to the fetch quests in the original ME trilogy. Again, Bioware had the constraint that they needed to produce constant, rapid stimulus for the players. I do not have that constraint, so I can string things along longer.

Wrex's little thing on Virmire rubbed me the wrong way in a lot of ways, not least because it was hard to believe Wrex would be so stupid as to think cloning was a viable 'cure' for the genophage that he would be against destroying it. In fact based on the way he was written beforehand, he should have been enraged that Saren was going to try using his people as cannon fodder again. It's one of those goofs that I feel like the Bioware writers inserted to artificially inflate the tension but which ultimately fell flat because it seemed so out of character.

I want to add a slight word of caution in how one interprets my Shepard's character. What many of you have seen is a steely determination to carry out her duty. That much is true. Do not mistake that dedication to duty as a belief in duty for duty's sake however. Shepard does not do her duty because she thinks doing her duty will help make the world a better place. She does her duty because that duty gives her opportunities to do things to make the world a better place. There is a real, albeit subtle, distinction there, one that I think adds an unexpected nuance to the decisions she makes, nuances that unfortunately the games did not explore in much if any depth.

I'll talk about this more in the future as we hit other story milestones, to give all of you a chance to figure out Shepard's persona for yourselves before I lay out in full detail what I was aiming for. We are however far enough along that I can drop at least the above tidbit.


	33. Chapter 32

_The Battle of Virmire was perhaps the first large scale joint operation conducted between the Terran Empire and Council forces, offering a foundation upon which the trust necessary for future cooperation was built. The previously dispatched Blackwatch and Special Tasks Group companies had encountered stiff resistance from the geth defenders, necessitating a call for reinforcements. Those reinforcements came in the form of the Terran Empire's Eighth Fleet, with the_ Normandy _under the command of Major Evangeline Shepard as a vanguard. When Major Shepard arrived, she took command of the depleted salarian and turian companies and mounted a successful assault upon the cloning facilities. Victory however was made bittersweet by all the losses already incurred, including a member of the major's own crew._

 _-Ashes of Empire: The Reaper War_

Chapter 32

Pari passu

There was a tense, focused atmosphere aboard the _Normandy_ as the frigate emerged out of FTL. Drones were immediately deployed by the warship as it began surveying the system laid out before her.

"Orbital contacts," Pressly reported. "Two satellites, look to be observational only, no indications of weapons being mounted."

"Any contact from ground forces?" Shepard asked.

"No ma'am, but there's active jamming going on across a wide spectrum."

"Source?"

"Those satellites."

"Take them out," the major ordered.

"Aye ma'am, plotting attack run."

As navigator, Pressly was responsible for charting a general vector and destination while Joker was responsible for the actual minutiae of traversing it. Control of the ship's guns fell to the gunnery officers, of which currently Kaidan and Ashley were serving as. As the ship approached the planet, Joker angled their course to allow for a clean shot so any misses would fly off into vacuum instead of accidentally plastering something groundside. Of course that vacuum also had the sun as the background, so it was not as if the shots would be going for that long. Maybe a few years depending on if something perturbed its trajectory.

In any case, the precaution was soon rendered moot as the two-shot burst smashed into the satellite and the detonation rendered it into itty bitty pieces of debris.

"Clean hit," Pressly reported. "Executing elliptical orbit for second target."

"Radio channels are clearing up ma'am," a rating reported. "We're starting to get some chatter from groundside, fairly localized at that."

"Try to get in contact with the Blackwatch and STG companies," Shepard ordered. "Make sure to use the contact protocols we were given."

"Aye ma'am."

Amongst the data Anderson had brought with him from the Citadel included the encryption keys necessary to connect to the STG's communications network. These were one-offs, usable only for the deployed company down on Virmire and then only for this operation, indicating the salarians at least paid some attention to securing their lines of communication. Shepard did not have the corresponding keys for the Blackwatch, but the hope was that the two forces had managed to link up once groundside and demonstrate a greater flexibility in cooperation than the politicos were. In the meantime, the _Normandy_ circled the planet to line up a second shot to take out the other satellite. Hopefully with both satellites taken out it would make it easier to establish contact with any groundside survivors.

"Ma'am, we're picking up a lot of emissions, strong ones, in this quadrant here," Pressly said.

"I see it," Shepard said. "Do we have a drone in position to get a better look?"

"One's entering orbit now, and there."

The projector now showed a top-down view of a coastline, with a large river feeding out into the wider ocean. Further inland, the green foliage was broken up by blocky structures.

"Overlay thermal and EM emissions," Shepard ordered.

The imagery changed, the greenery being replaced with large swathes of blue that were again broken up by red hotspots. Only some of those hotspots were overlaid with the structures.

"That looks like a lot of anti-air, ma'am," Pressly noted.

"And a lot of anti-ground defenses too," Shepard stated. "No way only two companies of infantry without proper air support could crack that, not without taking major losses."

This the major knew from hard-won experience.

"That might explain why the STG sent out the mayday," Pressly suggested.

The frigate shuddered again slightly as the cannons fired. A few moments later the second satellite became nothing more than orbiting debris.

"Channels are clearing up," Pressly reported.

"Ma'am, we're getting a response from the STG comms protocols," a rating said.

"Patch it through to my terminal," Shepard ordered.

"Aye ma'am, you're live now."

"This is Major Shepard, commanding officer of the _Normandy_ , calling any survivors of the STG and Blackwatch groundside. We are here in response to the mayday issued by the STG."

"This is Captain Kirrahe, 3rd infiltration regiment," a static washed response came. "Major, it is a relief to hear your voice."

"What is your situation, Captain?" Shepard asked.

"Dire," Kirrahe answered frankly. "I've lost two platoons already, and the Blackwatch aren't in much better shape."

Shepard frowned. Dire was sounding like an understatement there.

"You were able to get in touch with them, then?"

"We linked up as quickly as we could after making planetfall," Kirrahe said, "though considering our transport was shot down while entering the atmosphere, that was not the easiest thing to do. Whatever you do Major, do _not_ attempt atmospheric reentry without first neutralizing the anti-air defenses. Their targeting systems are far more sensitive than anything I've ever encountered."

Likely enhanced by geth, and Reaper, technology.

"Duly noted, Captain," Shepard said. "If you happen to have any tactical telemetry that we could correlate with our sensor data, that would be helpful in identifying those sites."

"I'll have it sent right away," Kirrahe said.

That elicited a raised eyebrow from Shepard.

"You trust me, then, Captain?"

"If you're referring to the possibility that you're some sort of deception on Saren's part," Kirrahe said, "if he really managed to compromise these comms codes, it wouldn't matter one way or another whether I send you this data or not."

Shepard snorted. "Fair enough."

Kirrahe flashed a wry smile of his own, then blinked a few times. "I hope I am mistaken, Major, but is it just you and your frigate?"

"We're the lead element for a battlefleet the Empire dispatched," Shepard said. "The rest of the fleet should be here within the next 72 hours."

"72 hours? That might not be soon enough."

Shepard frowned. "Why is that, Captain?"

"While we haven't been able to gain entry to the facility proper, we've been able to tap some of its communications channels," Kirrahe answered. "From what we can tell, we've become a big enough irritant that Saren is returning within the next day or so to command the operation to weed us out. And if Saren is returning, we can probably assume he's bringing his flagship with him."

Shepard's face tightened. If Sovereign really was coming, there was no way the _Normandy_ would be able to face it. In fact based off of Eden Prime, the Reaper seemed even able to penetrate the frigate's stealth, so hiding wasn't an option either. And if Saren really did get here before Eighth Fleet, there was another problem to consider as well.

"If the dreadnaught is in orbit before Eighth Fleet arrives, it'd be in position to glass the base before it could be driven away," Shepard said.

"Exactly," Kirrahe agreed, "which would mean any intelligence we might otherwise have acquired would be lost."

"We have to hit the base before then," Shepard stated. "Get in, get as much as we can, then pull the hell out before that happens."

"Agreed," Kirrahe said, "though that is arguably what we've been trying for the last week. Saren's forces have been bleeding us dry with every attempt."

The grimace deepened at hearing that and Shepard prayed that Garrus was not amongst the fatalities.

"That may be so," the major said, "but this time you'll have proper air support. We'll see who bleeds whom once we take out all of their fixed defenses."

"As strange as it would have sounded, I have indeed learned that the geth do bleed," Kirrahe said, "and I look forward to it."

"We'll probably have to do a hotdrop and then get the _Normandy_ out of atmosphere right after," Shepard continued. "Are you short on anything that we should bring with us when we drop?"

"I wouldn't say no to more heavy munitions," Kirrahe answered, "and medical supplies. But the shortage of dextro rations is probably more pressing. The Blackwatch and Operative Vakarian have been on short rations for three days already, and it's starting to affect their readiness."

Shepard nodded crisply at that, smiling slightly to let Kirrahe know she appreciated the confirmation that Garrus was still alive.

"We've got plenty, and we'll cram what we can, plus some heavy weapons, into the Mako when we drop," Shepard said.

"Excellent. I look forward to seeing you in person, Major Shepard. Kirrahe clear."

The display went blank and Shepard turned her attention back to the main projection as it was updated with the tactical data the STG was sending up.

"I want a targeting queue set up to take out all identified hardpoint defenses," Shepard ordered. "Liara, Tali, Wrex, load up the Mako with as much dextro rations, emergency trauma gear, and heavy ordnance as you can fit and still have space for the squad. Split it 20-20-60, dextro, medkits, and ordnance. Alenko, Williams, once you have the queue setup hand it to Artemis and get suited up. We're dropping the moment we can safely enter the atmosphere."

Acknowledgements flowed back and Shepard watched her crew get to work. It took little time for the two marines to work out the strike sequence to most quickly destroy the groundside defenses, after which they came bounding down the corridor to make their way to the lower decks.

"Pressly, you have the bridge," Shepard said as she followed them.

"Aye ma'am."

By the time the three marines were kitted out in armor and gear the Mako was quite stuffed with everything she ordered be brought along. It was probably a good thing the food and medical equipment was so compact relative to the heavy weapons. The latter's bulk would make for a very cramped ride down.

"Begin strike queue once the _Normandy_ is overhead, XO," Shepard ordered as she strapped herself into the driver's seat.

"Aye ma'am, executing strike."

In preparation for this mission, the _Normandy's_ stock of kinetic energy weapons had been substantially bolstered. The Terran Empire's standard MK11 KEW was capable of yields ranging from the low tons to the megatons, settable depending on how hard a target was and what level of paste it needed to be reduced to. In the case of the defenses protecting Saren's base, the only consideration for lowering the yield was a desire to preserve the base itself.

Over her link to the ship's tactical systems, Shepard watched as the first set of KEWs were released from the frigate and plummeted towards the surface. There were a few seconds wherein atmospheric reentry disrupted the communications link, but after that Shepard had a clear view of each rod as they dropped. Few defenses existed that could withstand the sheer amount of energy that came from such impactors, though few did not mean none. While there were kinetic barrier systems that were able to negate such weapons, their power requirements were considerable especially when trying to cover a large area. For the scattered defensive hardpoints surrounding Saren's base, the shields that were mounted were intended to protect against ground mounted heavy weapons or at best airstrikes. Orbital bombardment was well outside their rated effectiveness, as the blossoming craters that spawned attested to.

"Entering atmosphere now," Joker announced.

The _Normandy_ began shuddering and the telemetry feed started noticeably lagging. The brief interruptions passed quickly however and once in-atmosphere nothing rose to challenge the frigate, indicating they had succeeded in neutralizing the anti-air defenses.

"Deploying recon drones," Pressly said.

In addition to the probes used to survey a star system, the _Normandy_ also carried a complement of unmanned drones for use within a planet's atmosphere. Small, stealthy little things, with control of the air they should provide a detailed, real-time look at the surrounding environs and help pick out clusters of enemy troops as they moved. Once the drones were released, it was finally the Mako's turn.

"Initiating drop," Pressly said. "Good luck, skipper."

The AFV lurched forward and a momentary sensation of weightlessness was felt before the eezo core fully equalized and it disappeared. The core was of course not able to completely compensate for the winds buffeting them, so it was still something of a bouncy ride down. Dealing with that was why the corps had sprung for the extra springy cushions, which were struggling to not sag under Wrex's weight even now.

The region of Virmire where Saren had situated his base was tropical, with a great deal of tree cover. The areas with the most open space ended up being along the coastline, where wide sandy beaches merged with the cliffy plateaus. Thus as the Mako landed, a gush of water erupted from the impact. As a short drizzle sprinkled the AFV, Shepard surveyed their surroundings.

"Slight emissions detected two klicks from here," she said aloud, "shouldn't be more than a squad or so of geth."

A map popped up on the display and directional indicators were overlaid.

"Ma'am, that route takes us alongside the cliff," Kaidan said. "Are you sure that's a good idea? We could get bottlenecked and outflanked real easy."

"It's the quickest path to get to the STG basecamp," Shepard said. "And we're running down the clock already, LT. We'll just have to plow our way through."

"Aye ma'am," Kaidan responded grimly.

Climbing out of the sandy cove, the Mako charged up onto the cliffs. Taking full advantage of her drones, Shepard localized the emissions coming from the waiting geth units and queued up a target list for Kaidan. The other marine kept his hands attentively on the controls, trusting the predictive AR tags to show him where the enemies were going to be but remaining alert to any surprises that might spring up. As they rounded the second corner, Kaidan opened up the moment the targeting system locked on.

A pair of geth troopers were turned into scrap by the cannon blast, while a trio of flying drones survived long enough to return fire. The machinegun that answered chewed through their shields with ease however and they joined the larger platforms as burning wrecks not long after.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Kaidan remarked.

"Glad you feel that way, LT," Shepard responded. "Course, these are just the appetizers. The main dish is when we get to the colossus."

"The-oh bloody hell."

The Mako continued along the winding path of the cliff, chewing through penny packets of geth troopers scattered in their way. There was a definite increase in the size of those packets however, suggesting the enemy was starting to converge upon them. Fortunately they were finally out of the coastline and driving deeper into the jungle before those numbers became genuinely problematic.

"Getting a lot of emissions in the undergrowth," Kaidan noted.

"Better than them lying doggo waiting to jump us," Shepard said.

Geth were a rather interesting study in contrast. When running silent waiting for enemy troops to stumble upon them, they were very, very hard to detect. They generated little heat to stand out from the background, there was no active EM emissions, and they made no noise whatsoever to give them away. This made them fiendishly difficult to detect even with active scanners sweeping an area. When they were active however, it was another matter entirely. Whether because of their processing needs or it was more efficient, active geth platforms dissipated a great deal of heat. They also were literal walking radio beacons, sending and receiving huge amounts of data as they interacted with the wider gestate intelligence. Indeed the extent of their emissions was such that they could act as local radio jammers if they so wished, making them annoying in a slightly different fashion as compared to their passive mode.

If there was a plus side to all that EM contamination, it was that they made for very bright targets for munitions that targeted such emitters. Indeed the larger the platform, the brighter the output was, which was probably one reason why a burning colossus greeted Shepard and company as they rolled through the jungle road. Having proper fire support from orbit was very, very nice.

"Did Saren have this road built?" Kaidan asked as they drove along.

"According to Kirrahe's tactical data, there's a couple of outlying outposts that act as support facilities for the main lab. Saren has some organics helping him run the place, after all, and they need to eat and drink if nothing else. The roads connect these outposts with the main base, and Kirrahe and his company was able to take one of the outposts to use as their main base. The Blackwatch supposedly took another, but a major geth assault dislodged them and they've joined up with the STG."

"Surprised the same hasn't happened to the salarians," Wrex said from behind.

"The STG took the water treatment outpost," Shepard responded.

"HAH! Guess I ain't so surprised after all," the krogan said.

"Sneaky," Ashley remarked. "They probably need clean water for lots more than just drinking at a lab like this, and if the geth aren't careful about attacking it they could end up really screwing up their work."

"At the same time, the presence of the STG denies that water to the lab anyway," Liara pointed out. "Is there not a point wherein the geth would be prepared to risk it anyway?"

"There is," Shepard said, "and that's another reason why we're running down the clock here.

"Checkpoint upcoming," Kaidan announced, more for the benefit of the passengers than for the person actually driving the AFV. "Or, what's left of it."

That was an apt enough summation of the long charred turret mounts and other emplacements that previously secured the checkpoint. The STG and Blackwatch had obviously been busy. Hopefully with the supplies Shepard was bringing alongside support from the _Normandy_ , they would be able to do much the same to the main base. After grabbing everything of value, of course. The rule went pillage, _then_ burn.

The radio crackled. "Major Shepard, this is Kirrahe, geth forces are advancing in strength against our position, over!"

"Bloody hell," Shepard murmured before pushing the throttle. "Captain, this is Shepard, ETA ten minutes from your position, can you hold, over."

"Not without air support, the geth are bringing in their heavy walkers, over."

What Kirrahe was asking for was obvious, he wanted _Normandy_ to bomb the crap out of the enemy forces advancing on his position. Whether the _Normandy_ could provide that without plastering the salarian's own forces however depended upon whether they could get proper spotting for the frigate. Looking at the telemetry feed from the overhead drones, Shepard would guess those odds stood at something like 50/50. Then, an idea struck her.

"Captain, can you get Vakarian on the channel, over."

A few seconds of silence answered before a familiar, albeit strained, voice sounded.

"Shepard? Spirits, please tell me that's you, over."

A grin was plastered over Shepard's face. "That it is, Garrus." Her expression hardened. "You still remember how to spot shots for the _Normandy_? Over."

All members of her squad had been walked through the necessary procedures to call down strikes from the frigate, human and non-human alike. Out in the field, there was no telling when such a need would arise or whom might have that need, and Shepard had played no favorites over the responsibility. They had even done a few practice runs on random uninhabited moons and planets with live munitions.

"Oh yeah, I still remember," Garrus said, enthusiasm leaking into his voice. "Still even got the uplink software on my visor. I'll call down the shots, Vakarian out."

Less than a minute after, the smoking tails of KEWs marked their passage through the atmosphere. Distant booms echoed as they impacted and Shepard watched with satisfaction at the large swathes of undergrowth and trees were cleared out to reveal the destroyed geth beneath. At least one of the three walkers was also down for the count, with a second badly damaged and immobilized. Its head was still able to traverse and fire, but that would be dealt with quickly. The third walker was still plodding forward, but the weight of the geth attack had been broken at least long enough for Shepard and the rest of the squad to get on-site, bringing with them an armored vehicle better suited to dealing with the geth's larger platforms.

"Christ, that is a _lot_ of geth," Kaidan remarked as he watched the display.

"Battalion strength at least," Shepard agreed. "Well, now they are at least."

It said much about the STG and Blackwatch's tactical acumen that they had not been immediately overrun by an attack of such magnitude. Even now, outnumbered something like five to one, they were still putting on a hell of a fight.

"Hopefully Garrus leaves some for us when we get there," Shepard added.

"Ma'am, please don't joke about things like that," Kaidan chided.

"What's wrong with wanting to have a little fun?" Wrex asked from behind.

"Please don't encourage her," Ashley added her own pleas.

"Too late," Shepard said cheerfully. "Here we go!"

With a front seat view to what Shepard intended, all Kaidan could do was scream. And shoot. And scream a lot. Ashley quickly joined him when she peered forward to see what the commotion was about, getting flashbacks of Eden Prime all over again. The third, still unscathed walker was just starting to turn about when the Mako slammed into one of its legs. The weight of the AFV caused the appendage to crack, unbalancing the massive mech. With its kinetic barrier smashed by the ramming, only the thing's armor protected it from the slugs the Mako was unloading into it, an armor that was quickly buckling under the onslaught. That was not quick enough for Shepard however as she threw the Mako into reverse just far enough, then gunned the AFV into another charge. This time the Mako slammed into the walker's neck, snapping off its bulb-like head. The mech went limp.

"Target down!" Shepard whooped. "Keep shooting, LT, lotta small fry still around!"

The lieutenant hardly needed any encouragement as he peppered the jungle with the Mako's guns. Branches and splinters splattered the undergrowth even as trees cracked or shattered outright. Amidst the aggressive forestry however were also the evisceration of the geth forces. Those not run over were mowed down by fire and thunder as the Mako cut a swath of destruction along its path. As a force, the geth did not break. They did not retreat. They fought till their mission was complete or they themselves were destroyed. The former was now impossible with Shepard and the _Normandy_ providing support. The latter, took a bit of time.

When the shooting finally stopped, with the Mako itself ground to a halt, Kaidan found himself breathing heavily as his thoughts caught up with his actions. The geth had tried to swarm them, apparently deciding the Mako was the biggest threat present. They were not wrong, as the AFV's firepower saw the mechanical constructs cut down by the dozens. Throughout the entire engagement they were never backed into a corner however, never pinned. Instead with Shepard at the wheel, the Mako had barreled, charged, and sometimes jumped all about, always far enough away to keep from being buried but still close enough that the geth were constantly converging, constantly clumping together. Fish in a barrel was an apt enough metaphor, though they could have all too easily ended up on the receiving end instead.

"What's the matter, LT?" Shepard said as she leveled the Mako once more from its vertical angling. "One'd think you'd be used to this sort of thing by now."

"Ma'am, I don't know of anyone else in the Corps that drives like you," Kaidan replied, respectfully of course.

Shepard chuckled. "Then it'll be on you to carry on the tradition, so be sure to ingrain everything I have to teach you in your heart and soul."

"Please, spare me at least that much, ma'am," Kaidan retorted. _That'll be the death of me._

He did not say the latter out loud though. Even as a joke, it felt too tasteless to utter to one such as the major. Further banter would have to wait however as Shepard brought the Mako into the basecamp. All around salarian and turian soldiers were cheering them. It seemed whatever the politics of the bigwigs, the grunts on the ground knew a good thing when they saw it.

"Major Shepard," one of the salarians stepped forward. "It is a pleasure to meet you in person."

"Captain Kirrahe, I presume?" Shepard responded.

"Indeed."

Shepard nodded towards the Mako. "I've got munitions and supplies ready to go. If any of your personnel need treatment, I've also got two decent medics on hand." She glanced over at the approaching turians. "And enough food to give everyone a hot meal and then some."

"The effort is appreciated, Major," one of the turians said before introducing himself. "Lieutenant Tarquin Victus. I'm the senior surviving platoon CO."

Shepard nodded, noting the point. It looked as if there were some rather bigger holes in the Blackwatch chain of command.

"Garrus, good to see you haven't croaked yet," Shepard said next, giving her friend a hearty pat on the shoulder.

The turian chuckled. "And give Wrex the satisfaction of dancing over my grave? Not likely."

Shepard responded in kind, then nodded to the salarian next to Garrus. "Agent Bau. It seems we meet again."

"Indeed, Major Shepard. And under such interesting circumstances once more. Hopefully you have not lost your touch for extreme problem resolution since we parted."

"I like to think my solutions are merely creative applications of mundane ideas." The major flashed a thin smile. "My superiors, haven't disagreed too strenuously thus far."

Snorts sounded all around at that one, and not just from Shepard's subordinates. Speaking of such subordinates, the major turned towards one in particular.

"Sergeant, see to the unloading of the supplies," Shepard ordered, then to the other officers. "While our troops are getting to that, shall we see about the current situation?"

"An excellent idea, Major," Kirrahe agreed, giving a nod to one of his own officers. "Rentola, get to it."

"Yes captain."

Then back to Shepard. "This way, Major, Lieutenant."

The group walked through the basecamp as its defenders picked themselves up again after the attack. The damage could have been considerably worse, the geth advance having been checked at the perimeter and the heavy walkers stopped far enough out.

"Where do we stand in terms of manpower right now?" Shepard asked.

"I'll go work out a count," Garrus said, peeling off.

"Alright," Shepard said, waiting for the turian to be on his way before continuing. "Second order of business then is to make sort out the chain of command."

"Of course," Kirrahe said without missing a beat. "Since the effective merger of my company with the Blackwatch platoons, I have been serving as the combined field commander, with Lieutenant Victus here as my second. Our command hierarchy is based off of the mutual defense treaties between the Hierarchy and the Union due to their membership of the Council. You, Major, are senior to both of us in rank, but as the Empire is a non-aligned polity, there does not exist a specific provision for interoperability between our command chains."

Shepard cracked a wry smile at that. What Kirrahe meant, and was being ever so polite in saying, was that while Shepard outranked him, he was not about to just hand command of his troops to the major. It was an understandable position to stake, Kirrahe did not know Shepard after all, whatever praises Garrus or Jondum might have song about her.

"Your concerns are noted, Captain," Shepard began her response. "I will however point out that whatever the official legality surrounding my rank and station, I am in possession of something a bit more fundamental." She pointed upwards. "At present my command is the only one capable of bringing down heavy weapons support against hardened targets. Indeed, you were witness to just what kind of equalizer that firepower represents just a few moments ago."

"Rank as a function of firepower?" Tarquin remarked.

Shepard flashed a smile. "It's a classic. There is also the fact that an entire imperial battlefleet is on its way, accompanied by a marine division and two companies of Cadre."

While the former certainly sounded impressive, it was the last bit that really seemed to get Kirrahe and Tarquin's attention. As members of the STG and Blackwatch respectively they at least had passing familiarity with their counterparts in other militaries, much as Shepard had a rough understanding of what their units were capable of.

"At that point rank really will be a function of firepower," Shepard continued, "of dreadnaught-class firepower. And lots of terran boots on the ground."

Kirrahe mulled it over for a few seconds before finally nodding. "I concede the point, Major."

Shepard looked over at the turian lieutenant. Tarquin grimaced and gave a slight shrug.

"I can't say my superiors will be happy about this, but they're not here to deal with this mess, we are. I'll follow your orders, Major, if you can get this mission done and my troops home."

"I intend to do just that on both counts," Shepard assured them. "And I of course intend to delegate as appropriate. I have no operational experience commanding large numbers of salarian and turian soldiers and frankly my knowledge of your respective capabilities are more theoretical than practical. My job as the senior ranking officer is to set strategic objectives and make final calls, not micromanage all of you to within a millimeter of your lives."

Kirrahe actually blinked a few times at that.

"Besides, of things really do go pear-shaped, you can always just blame your superiors for dropping all of you into this Charlie Foxtrot," Shepard said with a grin. "One would think illustrious fellows like yourselves could find having a councilor owing you one rather handy.

That actually saw Kirrahe and Tarquin glance over at Jondum. The Spectre simply shrugged.

"I did try to warn you all," the latter said.

"Yes, I suppose you did," Kirrahe said. "Well then Major, in that case, shall we go about defining this objective and the best means of achieving it?"

"By all means."

They were now standing inside a makeshift command center, with the associated monitors and projectors necessary to display all the information they might have.

"Our primary goal is the lab's database," Shepard said. "Every scrap of information we can get. The cloning facility itself will be ash once either Sovereign or Eighth Fleet arrives." The major looked over at Kirrahe. "So, Captain, where are the main computers located?"

"It's actually inside a bunker underneath the main cloning facility," Kirrahe answered, bringing up a schematic of the layout. "The only way into it is through the facility, which makes reaching the place decidedly nontrivial."

"Your tac dump indicated the geth had a regiment stationed here," Shepard said. "What're they down to now?"

"At least battalion strength," Tarquin answered, "and that's not counting whatever else they might have hidden inside, ma'am."

Shepard pursed her lips. "And no krogans yet?"

"There's a few mercs that Saren seemed to have hired for extra muscle," Kirrahe said. "Or perhaps to act as donors. But no, they haven't deployed the clones themselves against us yet."

"Let's hope that means they're not ready," Shepard said. " _Normandy's_ taken out all of the fixed defensive emplacements that you found and we could detect, so we should be able to hit the base without getting pinned down. And if we can spot the geth forces early enough, we can call strikes down on them to clear the path for us."

"There is the matter of enemy air support, Major," Kirrahe noted. "The geth have swarms of combat drones that they've been deploying to harass us. The jungle cover helps, a little bit, but the immediate area surrounding the facility is clear cut. We'd be wide open for attacks from above."

"We brought plenty of anti-air ordnance as well," Shepard said, giving her neck a crack. "We also have the Mako to help supplement our heavy weapons loadout. But ultimately, we don't actually need to take the base outright to succeed. We just need to get inside the bunker long enough to grab the data."

"Ah, a covert insertion under the cover of a full-scale assault," Jondum said. "Rather daring."

"There's a saying amongst the Cadre," Shepard said. "Probably because not all of us come from the marines, some actually are from other branches of the military, such as the army's most elite service," the major cracked a smirk, "for some definition thereof." The smirk flattened out into a fierce glare. "Who dares, wins."

Tarquin obviously approved of the motto, while the two salarians seemed more bemused than anything else.

"Even with the support you've brought, a direct assault will be costly," Kirrahe pointed out.

Shepard nodded. "I don't doubt it. But we're running out of time. If Sovereign gets here before Eighth Fleet, we're not going to get another track at this."

To that all the other officers nodded.

"We could do it, sir," Tarquin said, directing his remark to Kirrahe. "I've only got basically an oversized platoon, but you've still got close to two platoons outright. If we hit the geth fast and hard enough, we could knock them off-balance long enough to get a small team in."

"Yes, we could," Kirrahe agreed, then regarded Shepard. "I presume you have a composition in mind for that team?"

"Myself and Agent Bau here, certainly," Shepard answered without missing a beat. "I suspect Agent Bau's capabilities will be very useful inside. I also have the ability to do localized jamming of geth communications via my implants."

"Really?" Kirrahe said, sounding genuinely impressed at that bit.

Shepard shrugged. "A little something my quarian squadmate helped cook up. I'll also want Wrex along. If we do run into any krogans inside, he's the best one for putting them down."

That elicited a few frowns of concern.

"Are you sure he can be trusted considering the purpose of the facility, Major?" Jondum asked as tactfully as he could.

"Oh Wrex probably wants to see that place burn more than the rest of you put together," Shepard assured all of them. "The entire program? The cloning of his people to use as cannon fodder? He considers it an affront to his entire race."

"Well, seen from that angle, I suppose that makes sense," Jondum conceded. "Very well Major, if you vouch for him, I will take your word."

Shepard nodded and continued. "The last member of the infiltration squad will be Liara. As an expert on prothean tech, she might come in handy in finding any references once we're able to tap into the database. Plus her biotics should come in handy in a pinch."

"A sound composition," Jondum agreed.

"And the rest of your squad, Major?" Kirrahe asked.

"Ashley is qualified on the Mako to serve as a driver," Shepard said. "I'd love to have a dedicated gunner, but she'll have to take care of both. Kaidan I'll want embedded within your platoons to help coordinate with the _Normandy_ , and Tali has some additional tricks against the geth that your techs could probably also make use of." She glanced over at Jondum. "As for Garrus, he's officially shadowing you, I believe."

"That may be so, but officially you are in command," Jondum said with a slight smile. "Deploy him where you see fit."

"In that case," Shepard returned the smile before looking over at Tarquin, "Garrus should shadow your troops, Lieutenant. Or keep shadowing them, if that's what he's already doing. He also knows how to call down strikes from the _Normandy_ , as you've all seen already. With Lieutenant Alenko with the salarians and Garrus with the turians, both forces should be able to coordinate what support they'll need from _Normandy_ and the Mako."

The others nodded again in agreement. The success of a multilateral operation hinged on the smoothness of cooperation between the various participants. Shepard's strategic placement of her squad served not only to maximize their individual utility, but also to bolster the total effectiveness of the units they were to be embedded in. And while there might still be some inevitable friction, the present arrangement was still worlds better than just throwing all of them out there and hoping for the best.

"That all being said," Shepard continued, looking at the other two commanding officers. "How is morale overall? Ordering your troops into a frontal assault is going to be a pretty big ask, even with our support."

Salarians actually had lips, so it was fairly straightforward to pick up the thinning grimace Kirrahe's formed.

"To be frank, Major, morale has been ebbing for quite some time," Kirrahe said. "The losses we've taken against Saren's forces have hurt, but even worse is probably the prisoners."

"Prisoners?" Shepard said quizzically. "I wasn't aware the geth bothered taking prisoners."

"That's what we thought as well, ma'am," Tarquin followed up. "But they've definitely been doing just that. What for? I shudder to think."

Shepard considered the possibilities. Interrogation was certainly one, or other more invasive measures of extracting information. Or was it perhaps something else?

"How detailed was your brief about Sovereign's capabilities?" Shepard asked.

"You refer to the possibility of indoctrination?" Jondum immediately surmised.

Shepard nodded, while Kirrahe and Tarquin just stared blankly at the two. That by itself was answer enough.

"The Empire has seen evidence that Saren, or his dreadnaught Sovereign, is in possession of technology capable of mental compulsion," Shepard explained for their benefit. "A compulsion strong enough to basically turn people into, well, puppets."

"Spirits," Tarquin murmured.

"How strong is this evidence?" Kirrahe asked.

"Strong enough," Jondum vouched for it, to Shepard's surprise, "that we should take it into due consideration."

The salarian captain was less than happy to hear that, but gave a nod.

"That actually may explain why the geth haven't tried to steamroll all of you," Shepard said. "They might be trying to take enough of you so that when they apply the indoctrination technology, they can send you back and have you report success. To waylay the hunt."

"Like hell we're letting that happen," Tarquin growled.

"Indeed," Kirrahe agreed. "This makes it all the more urgent we assault the base, if only to try and save our men from such fates."

"It might already be too late," Shepard said, "but I'll be damned if we don't at least try."

* * *

The assembled soldiers of the surviving Blackwatch and STG companies looked weary, but determined. As Kirrahe had said, they were hurting. After so many days constantly being harried by the geth, that was a given. Even so, they had not given up and were stilly ready to fight. But that determination was tempered by unease that was new, for despite the arrival of welcome reinforcements, accompanying those reinforcements were new unknowns in the form of one Major Evangeline Shepard. Settling that unease would not be a simple task, but as Kirrahe stepped forward, he would take the first step to doing so.

"I know," the captain began, "that many amongst you have shared whispers of discontent. I share them. How could I not, when responsibility for all of you is something I bear? But you all know the mission, what's at stake. And however hard our duty is, not once in the long history of our service have we ever been found wanting. That service would see each of us as legends, but the records are sealed. But the victories that we bring, they go beyond the glory of battle. For before the fleet, before the armies, before even the diplomats and politicians, that is the line wherein we stand. It was the krogan whom stopped the rachni, but before that we held the line. It was the turians whom stopped the krogan, but before that we held the line! And it will be all of us together that will stop Saren, but today, we _will_ hold the line!"

The captain knew how to make a good speech, as indicated by the approving murmurs amongst the crowd. He knew how to play to not only his own troops, but that of the Blackwatch. Now Shepard just needed to make sure not to screw up the foundation Kirrahe had laid. She stepped forward, and the assembled troops fell silent once more.

"Your captain says he's concerned about me," she began, cracking a smile. "Personally I think it's a compliment to be so regarded by the STG."

The troops blinked at her a few times, but eventually one or two wry smiles cracked. Time to get serious.

"We're here today, because of an anachronism that doesn't know his time has ended. Saren deludes himself into thinking that he is some guardian of order, that he knows what is best for the galaxy. What he shows instead is just how little one such as him is needed."

The major began pacing back and forth between the troops, hands clasped behind her.

"In Saren's world, the asari negotiate compromises, the salarians identify threats, and the turians crush them. In his mind, the galaxy is fixed, and anything new that arises that could upset that balance, it's obviously wrong, because that's the way things have always been and should always be." Shepard snorted. "I see the galaxy a bit differently."

The humor was also gone from the soldiers before her. Indeed many were looking much warier, even outright worried.

"I see before me the palate that the galaxy offers, beyond just the Council and its spaces," Shepard continued. "And I see how together, we can be better."

Wariness turned to mild confusion how as Shepard beamed at them.

"I have over the course of this investigation had the distinct pleasure, indeed honor, to work with some of the very best the other races of the galaxy have had to offer. I have fought, and bled, side by side with asari, krogan, quarian, salarian, and turian. And I know for a fact that I stand here today, poised to strike yet another blow against Saren, because of those that stood and do stand at my side."

Confusion gave way to understanding, even as a few of the soldiers found their heads nodding.

"For every victory that I have wrought, it was not by my hands alone," Shepard said, her gaze burning bright upon the assembled troops. "For every step forward I take, my feet marches in step with others. And for the victory that we will yet wrest this day, it will be by _all_ our hearts that it is won, this I swear!"

End of Chapter 32

I've added one additional scene to the previous chapter involving Liara. It's one I always meant to do, but it kept slipping my mind.

I arguably could have gotten this chapter out much faster. I've been indulging myself with Warframe the past few weekends however, which can eat up quite a bit of time. Building up a nice stable of prime frames in the process. A mirage prime plus multi-shot weapon plus high crit chance, does a lot of damage. Good thing there's no friendly fire in that game. A shame that the opaqueness of the Warframe storyline means nothing particularly inspiring has hit me as far as story ideas go. Or maybe that's good news for all of you, one less thing to distract me from finishing this story.

Someone is going to die on Virmire. That much was a given. Whom it is I think all of you can guess, though I'm obviously not going to confirm or deny until we get to the actual point. My version however is not going to be some attempt of a sadistic choice that, to be honest, kind of fell flat. Mine is going to be due to the natural ebb and flow of battle. In a lot of respects, Shepard has been damn lucky she hasn't lost anyone on her squad yet despite all the battles they've fought. Sure there have been fatalities from attached units and whatnot, but no one on the squad proper after Jenkins. That does need to change, and Virmire gives me the chance to make that change. It also won't be the last chance I'll be taking.

I'm currently estimating three chapters for the Virmire arc. They're going to be three very dense chapters though, there's going to be a lot going on due to the simple fact that this time there are more people to be actually doing things instead of Shepard and her squad having to do basically everything. Previous arc lengths were mostly due to Shepard and co having to get from point a to point be, with all the attendant obstacles in between. Here, the attack on Saren's base is going to be a quick, sharp operation spread out across multiple fronts.

Victus' son in ME3 was again one of those instances where the drama felt, inflated. Also the notion of a bomb like that didn't make much sense either, from a lot of angles. The character however I can reuse in my own fashion, hence Tarquin showing up as an actual elite soldier instead of an overpromoted son.

Ah, interservice rivalries. Now officially, the Household Cavalry was part of the army. It was also officially moved out of the army to become a standalone force when the Terran Empire was founded. Since then, due to the navy's position as the senior service, more and more of its members have come from the navy's ground combat elements, the marines. Right now the ratio is something like 60-40 in favor of the marines, though the army does put on a good showing of getting a lot of its members in as well. You can expect there to be a lot of spirited debate about who were the real pansies before they got into the Cadre.


	34. Chapter 33

_The massive military buildup initiated by the Terran Empire after the Battle of the Citadel was greatly alarming publicly, with the Batarian Hegemony especially vocal in protesting what they presumed to be a prelude to invasion. More careful examination would reveal that for all their furor the governments standing behind the formal Council representatives did very little to add teeth to their communiques, beyond stepping up their own military preparations as an ostensible precaution. That all this was a cover to hide the coordinated effort by humanity and the Council to prepare the galaxy for the impending Reaper invasion without publicly announcing the existence of the synthetic race is evident after the fact. Whether preparations could have been more advanced if the effort were publicly known, or whether galactic society would have collapsed into anarchy instead, is a question often debated by historians to this day. What is not in doubt however was the dedication and determination of those persons whom spearheaded these efforts across the various races. Many would emerge as leaders of their people during the war itself, and of those that survived, of the rebuilding effort afterward._

 _-Ashes of Empire: The Reaper War_

Chapter 33

Actus reus

Virmire was in many ways an idyllic world, possessed of a tropical atmosphere and lush ecosystem. The only thing forestalling its colonization was its proximity to the Terminus Systems, seeing as it was on the very frontiers of the Attican Traverse. Sheer distance from Council space meant few of its members were inclined to take the risk, and while terran space was closer, the Empire was more interested in building up its core territories first before trying to reach so far beyond its present borders. And since the Terminus Systems governments lacked the resources to colonize a virgin world such as this, everyone knew that Virmire, despite its qualities, was uninhabited.

This surety of fact was likely one reason why Saren had chosen to site his main base here, though he was hardly fool enough to rely solely on obfuscation to defend the base. The regiment of geth troopers and walkers was meant to deal with anyone that did stumble upon his secret, and against the average pirate they would have been more than adequate. Unfortunately for the rogue Spectre the forces now arrayed against his base was just a few steps above the average pirate.

The explosions ringing along the outer perimeter was merely the latest blow to land upon the base defenses. All of the larger fixed defenses had already been neutralized by the _Normandy_ from orbit, albeit only by extending a significant percentage of its KEWs. The surviving defenses were small enough to avoid immediate detection, or at least were too small to justify a orbital strike. Most were purely anti-personnel in nature anyway, and were effectively useless against proper armor. Taking those defenses thus naturally fell to the Mako armored fighting vehicle.

Inside the Mako, Ashley was the very picture of focus as she nudged the vehicle forward. Even with the targeting computer's help, pulling double duty as both driver and gunner was not simple and moving more slowly made it easier to actually aim the cannon. That and it also made it easier for the soldiers following to use the Mako for cover. From the side, one of those soldiers leaned out just enough to pop off a rocket and nail a gun emplacement, demonstrating another reason why armor supported by infantry was more effective than either alone.

With all of the communications chatter between the defending geth, Ashley was able to localize on them with a fair degree of accuracy. She could not exploit this information to the same degree as Shepard, but the sergeant did not need to. Not when her boomstick was so much bigger inside the Mako. The cannon roared and a cluster of geth troopers became splattered wreckage.

"Ash, we're seeing more heavies inbound," Kaidan notified her over the radio, the lieutenant a bit further ahead with the salarian scouts. "Keep the guns hot, but hold fire until you've got a firm lock."

"Roger LT," Ashley acknowledged.

Switching over to the machinegun, Ashley sprayed the undergrowth to try to keep the geth down. The mechs however were a persistent lot, popping back up to take shots of their own the moment the Mako's gun swerved away from them. Again the infantry accompanying Ashley helped compensate, laying down fire to pick off the geth troops that rose. Ashley had to give the Blackwatch credit, they were damn good shots from what she saw out the corner of her eye.

"Sergeant, enemy armor incoming on our left," Tarquin reported.

"Roger that lieutenant," Ashley said, traversing the gun in that direction.

The jungle surrounding the base was not the easiest place for the Mako to traverse, what with all the trees in the way. A driver like Shepard would have shrugged and just plowed through the trees and undergrowth, using the thrusters to jump out of any quagmire it might get stuck in. Ashley was not quite so adventurous however and had mostly stuck to the road Saren's forces had carved through the jungle. While that made her approach predictable, it also helped draw attention to the armored Mako versus the unarmored and squishier infantry.

The geth walkers arguably had similar difficulty due to their similar bulk. Their one advantage over Ashley would have to be their quadruped nature, which allowed them to deal with the uneven undergrowth more easily than the wheeled Mako. That they were attempting to flank Ashley via the jungle however meant they had more obstacles to overcome and hence were required to advance more slowly.

"Clear out!" Ashley ordered the troops clustered around the Mako.

Once the turian soldiers had scattered, Ashley sent a solid slug slamming into the leader walker. It was still too far for the machinegun to add anything meaningful, but Ashley still opened up just to draw more attention to herself. The geth walkers were hardly going to just take that fire without responding and a barrage of pulser fire slammed into the Mako's shields. Those shields were rapidly draining, but as Ashley gunned the engines she pulled out of their withering bombardment before they collapsed outright.

From the roadside, more rockets streaked out as the turian troops lent their firepower to the attack. Resupplied with heavy weapons, the Blackwatch were putting up stiff resistance against the heavier geth platforms. Indeed they were even being somewhat creative about it. As Ashley watched, one of the walkers nearly careened over as a chain of explosions blew out the ground immediately in front of it. As entrenching tools, explosives might be a tad excessive, but anything that could make a hole in the ground would serve, especially if it could do the hole making quickly. The walker was forced to now fight to maintain its balance instead of respond to the hail of fire peppering it. With most of that fire aimed at its two forward legs, the inevitable conclusion saw the towering construct fall flat onto its blinking head. A few moments later, the light flickered out too.

* * *

Further ahead and deeper inside the perimeter, Kaidan trailed a STG squad alongside Kirrahe.

"Still no sign of enemy air support," the lieutenant remarked.

"Let's hope it stays that way," Kirrahe responded. "The geth drones are small enough to actually navigate the jungle, and they're mounted with whatever pulsar weapon their bipedal platforms use that cuts right through our shields."

"Phasic slugs," Kaidan remarked. "Eats shields for lunch, but less effective against physical armor. It's why we're all kitted out with heavier gear."

"Hmm, that would have been useful to know before we deployed," Kirrahe said.

The salarian captain said nothing further however as he held up a hand to bring the squad to a halt. From his helmet AR feed, Kaidan could see markers for several geth units advancing. Several of the salarians suddenly disappeared, from both optical and thermal sensors, though Kaidan could still see the rustling of undergrowth from their passage. A few moments later loud sparks sounded as their overloads hit. The rest of the squad then opened up, perforating the stunned geth.

"Neat trick there," Kaidan applauded. "Especially with the thermo camo."

"The STG only employs the best," Kirrahe said. "We can ill-afford otherwise, considering our duties."

"I can bet."

Despite the filtering of his helmet, Kaidan could still hear the steady beat of gunfire all around him, with a random explosion mixed in from time to time. A few louder booms also sounded more intermittently as something big or bad enough showed up requiring help from the _Normandy_. So far however, they were making steady progress and chewing through the geth forces. The Blackwatch and STG were not considered elite formations for nothing.

"We're approaching the outer buildings," Kirrahe said. "Any update from Major Shepard?"

"Just the scheduled notification that they were inside," Kaidan answered. "Nothing since, though the interior might be EM shielded."

"How effective is the major without support from her partner AI?" the salarian captain queried.

"Enough," Kaidan assured him. "We were cut off from radio contact a couple of times before, and it didn't seem to slow her down at all." He shrugged. "That or we've never run into anything that actually made her go all-out."

"Impressive, if true," Kirrahe said.

The salarian was probably not dismissing Kaidan's suggestion outright, just making clear he only had the lieutenant's word for it. Either way the point was moot as far as they were concerned, there were other matters requiring their attention.

"Lieutenant!" Tali's voice broke over the radio. "We've got geth pyros torching the section of jungle over here! Over!"

That probably explained the steadily thickening smoke, Kaidan grimaced.

"Specialist Zorah, begin withdrawing to point calco," Kirrahe responded instead of Kaidan. "We will approach from the south and attempt to flank the geth, out."

The squad immediately set forth, pushing northward towards the source of the smoke. They would need to be careful however, getting caught in that inferno would burn through their shields even faster than being hit by pulsar fire. As they approached, Kaidan was quickly able to pick up the pyros with their bulky tanks.

"Lieutenant, how many do you think you could lift?" Kirrahe asked.

The three pyros were being escorted by half a dozen other standard troopers, making nine in total. A fairly substantial number by itself, their spacing would make it even harder. Harder, but not impossible. Kaidan's form began to glow a dim blue.

"However many we need."

Kirrahe gave a choppy nod. "Do it."

Taking a deep breath, Kaidan threw a wave of biotic energy sweeping forward. The geth troopers saw it coming, hard not to, but not even their responses were fast enough to let them dodge. As each one was lifted into the air, they struggled to break free of the gravitic stranglehold, to twist about to bring their weapons to bear, to do something other than floating there helplessly. Those efforts were rendered moot as a series of well-placed shots punctured the fuel tanks carried by the three pyros, and a conflagration erupted to consume the enemy squad.

Kaidan dropped to a knee but a quick hand from Kirrahe kept him from toppling outright.

"Nicely done, Lieutenant," the captain praised.

Kaidan gave a dry chuckle. "See, no sweat, Captain."

"If all human biotics are so capable, then it has been to the Council's great detriment that we have yet to come to an accommodation with humanity."

"Well, it's not like us humans have been that easy to accommodate either," Kaidan said with a wry smile. "We are kind of stubborn."

"That is only right," Kirrahe said, "considering which other races sit upon the Council. Come."

The battle was still raging around them, but the tide was obviously shifting in favor of the joint taskforce. The number of heavy geth walkers was now down to zero, while Kaidan could still see the Mako's signal steadily inching forward. The ferocity of the fighting continued unabated however, as the geth became ever more desperate to stop them. Simultaneously however, the fluidity of their maneuvers took a noticeable dip. As more of their physical platforms were destroyed, the collective computational power available to the geth fell accordingly, hampering their ability to react and come up with tactics.

"The entire outer perimeter is in our hands," Tarquin reported over the radio. "Do we proceed further, Captain? Over."

"Affirmative," Kirrahe answered. "Proceed with the plan, out."

The plan of attack that the taskforce officer had worked out was quite straightforward. The frontal attack led by Kirrahe was intended as a distraction, but it also held the chance of actually succeeding and breaking through to the main lab. Were that to happen, the captain's forces were to seize that opportunity and storm the place themselves, irrespective of Shepard's progress. By this point the major herself had already infiltrated the place, as the single update squirted to the _Normandy_ indicated, but with her continued silence they had no way of knowing just how much further she had gotten.

Despite pushing in deeper, there was not any noticeable increase in resistance. Indeed the organic defenders that they had expected to encounter were entirely absent. Even the geth seemed to diminish drastically, as if they had been bled completely dry. Kaidan could not help but feel an ominous foreboding at this seeming lack of resistance.

" _Normandy_ , are we still clear of contacts in-system, over?" he asked.

"No inbound transits detected yet, Lieutenant," Pressly responded. "You'll know the moment we pick one up, over."

"Roger that _Normandy,_ Alenko out."

Kaidan could not help but still grimace however. They were nearing the time when Kirrahe had indicated Saren might make is return, almost certainly with his dreadnaught Sovereign. And with Eighth Fleet still at least a day away, they were on their own to dealing with it.

"Kaidan," Garrus suddenly called in. "We just grabbed some asari, claims to be a researcher in the labs. Weird thing is, she's got some imperial transponder stuck to her back, over."

"Can you forward me the signal, over," Kaidan asked.

A few moments later a sequence scrolled past Kaidan's HUD, alongside the associated match.

"That's a POI tracker," Kaidan said to Garrus. "Person of interest. It's used to tag people that needs picking up but that the immediate point of contact doesn't have the manpower to handle. The major must have tagged her, so I'd grab her and sit on her, over."

"Roger that, sitting on her now, Vakarian out."

"A researcher?" Kirrahe remarked, having heard everything. "Perhaps she might be able to explain further what Saren has been up to, assuming we can extract her."

"Garrus used to be C-SEC," Kaidan said. "I'd say he probably knows a thing or to about getting a perp he wants out of the fire."

"Quite possibly," Kirrahe began, before a burst of static and feedback flooded the radio channels.

"GAH!" Kaidan cried before he was able to mute it. "What the hell!?"

"Jamming, extremely effective jamming at that," Kirrahe said. "And that can only mean one thing."

Kaidan looked up into the sky. "Oh shit."

* * *

"-nothing's getting through on the regular channels," Pressly said. "Joker! Get us on the other side of the planet, now!"

"We can't just leave them there sir!" the pilot protested.

"We're not," Pressly snapped back, "but we won't be any use to them dead, so get us moving!"

Biting back further protest Joker obeyed, accelerating the _Normandy_ out of its geostationary orbit. Off in the distance he could see the very large contact rapidly approaching them. Indeed the massive dreadnaught had made the jump far deeper into the system than any imperial warship would risk unless it was desperate. The rogue turian might be similarly so, but there was also the possibility that such deep jumps were utterly routine for the ancient dreadnaught. The reaper.

Pressly grimaced as he too watched the _Normandy_ reposition. The last two times they had encountered the dreadnaught, it had maneuvered as if the _Normandy's_ stealth system did not even exist. How exactly it managed to pierce through the vein Pressly could not begin to guess, all that mattered was that they could not rely on hiding to avoid Sovereign's attention. The only thing that would protect them was physical distance and physical obstructions. Being on the other side of a planet would hopefully supply enough of both, especially since the dreadnaught had appeared without escorts.

Of course being forced off station like this meant they could no longer support the ground team, at least directly. The loss of radio contact would make that more difficult anyway, but there were still ways.

"Joker, shift our course to take us through the atmosphere again," Pressly ordered. "I want all remaining drones dropped at these intervals. Have them lock on with laser-sights."

"Aye LT," Joker responded.

Even with radio channels completely jammed, it might still be possible to remain in contact with the ground team. The drones _Normandy_ dropped and was now dropping more of were equipped with a laser based communications system, relying on pure tight beam line of sight lasers to facilitate communications. That was much more difficult to jam than radio, though it was also much more difficult to utilize for a widely dispersed ground force. If however the Mako could get to a clear spot, the AFV was also equipped to receive such communications. As the _Normandy_ stopped shaking as it emerged from the lower atmosphere, Pressly's efforts paid off.

"-Williams, _Normandy_ , do you copy, over?"

"Loud and as clear as we're gonna get Sergeant," Pressly said. "Sovereign is in-system and is settling into geostationary orbit above your location. Recommend immediate evac, over."

"Working on it, Lieutenant," Ashley's answer came, filtered and processed enough to carry a certain flatness in intonation. "Major Shepard is still nonresponsive however, and we're trying to get into the facility to reach her, over."

Pressly's jaw tightened. "Sergeant, I know you're getting enough telemetry to see those birds Sovereign is dropping. By our best estimates he's putting down at least another battalion of geth, maybe even another regiment. You can't delay too long, or else you'll be overrun, over."

"Roger that Lieutenant, we'll stay frosty, Williams out."

The channel closed, marking the end of that debate. Despite his frustration, Pressly knew well how Ashley felt. Indeed much of his own emotions were down to how he could not be there to help his crewmates face the impending onslaught. The _Normandy_ was a mere frigate however, and even alone Sovereign possessed more than enough firepower to swat them out of space with little effort. Even after rearming at Arcturus, the frigate did not possess any weapons that could breach the powerful dreadnaught's shields. The only chance the ground team had of survival was if they could hold out long enough for Eighth Fleet to arrive, and for Sovereign to decide not to just glass the base they were now defending.

* * *

Taking an enemy base whose defenders had been worn down and with proper air support was one thing. Defending the recently seized base from fresh enemies whom were now in possession of their air support, while simultaneously losing yours, was another matter entirely. Ashley's position inside the Mako meant she was arguably in one of the harder targets the geth would have to crack to kill her. The AFV's gun also made it a priority target to neutralize, so being harder might not be of much help after all. The increased threats to her survival also meant being forced to split her attention between driving versus shooting was becoming less tenable.

"LT, I could really use a hand in here, over!" Ashley called into the radio.

"Garrus, get over to Ash and do whatever she needs, Alenko out," the lieutenant issued a curt order.

The wait for her turian squad mate was mercifully brief and Ashley was all too happy to have Garrus climb into the seat next to her.

"You've got the gun," she said, "and I'll try to keep us from getting fried."

"Got it," Garrus responded, continuing the stream of fire into the advancing geth.

There was not much room to maneuver, but there was plenty of cover she could duck the Mako behind if need be. Of course most of that cover was only useful against things coming at them groundside.

"Damn that's a lot of drones," Garrus groused as he tried to tilt the barrel high enough to target them.

"Ignore the drones, let the infantry deal with them," Ashley ordered. "Lieutenant Victus! We've got enemy air making runs on us, need support, over!"

As if in response, a salvo of missiles lashed out and turned several of the incoming drones into flaming streaks.

"We'll keep the drones off you, just keep the geth walkers off my men, Sergeant, Victus out."

That was easier said than done for both of them, but Ashley was determined to try. Already in the distance she could see some of the geth quadrupeds approaching. They were already spraying the makeshift defensive line with pulsar fire, forcing the turian and salarian troops to keep their heads down.

"Get me a bit closer, Ash," Garrus said, "and I'll nail those bastards!"

"I'll see what I can do," Ashley said.

The Mako edged further out, trying to evade the attention from the walkers itself even as it sent slug after slug into them. Garrus was alternating between the AFV's weapons with artful precision, scything the geth infantry with machinegun fire before unloading with the main gun on the walkers the moment it finished cycling. So far they were still dealing with the smaller mechs, armatures, Tali had called them. No colossi yet, perhaps because of the dense nature of the jungle.

Off to the side, Ashley caught sight of an armature actually being lifted into the air out the corner of her eye. A series of electrical blasts cracked its shield before another hail of rockets tore it apart.

"Damn," Garrus murmured. "Kaidan's in fine form today!"

"Better not let him hog all the glory," Ashley responded with a fierce smile.

For all the enthusiastic front she presented, the sergeant knew they were in trouble. To fend off the advancing geth, they were chewing through the heavy weapons munition the squad had brought down with frightful speed. Even the Mako did not have infinite rounds for its main gun, and once they ran out the geth would be able to overrun them with sheer weight of numbers.

"Look out!"

Throwing the Mako into a hard swerve, Ashley just barely avoided a massive pulsar blast. Alarms still blared however as the glancing shot managed to crack the Mako's shields.

"I'm not sure which is worse, fighting the bugs or fighting these guys!" Ashley snarled.

"Acid versus phasic slugs," Garrus responded. "Can't say either's much fun. Give me good old-fashioned bullets any day."

"I know, right? Whatever happened to just dealing with the average pirate or slaver?"

Garrus gave a bark of laughter. "Was usually more smugglers and dealers for me when I was still a respectable cop."

Ashley joined in with her own chuckle. "I thought the worst thing cops had to deal with was paperwork and a lack of donuts?"

"Oh sure, the paperwork for making a collar was usually worse than actually bringing someone in," Garrus agreed heartily. "Though not sure what a donut is."

"Really? Well if we get out of this, my treat. Assuming we can find a dextro-donut."

"Looking forward to-"

The view outside was suddenly bathed in a dark shadow. Garrus' mandible hung mid-sentence as he looked up and out.

"Oh. Shit."

Following his gaze, Ashley felt her own heart sink. Towering high above them, blotting out the sun like some eldritch monstrosity, the tentacled form of the Reaper dreadnaught was descending.

* * *

"Well this is interesting."

The others looked over at Shepard as she made the remark. The infiltration team was currently making their way to the enemy base via a back route Jondum had scouted earlier. A route that just coincidentally took them past what appeared to be a refueling station for the geth drones.

"This is the furthest we've ever gone," Jondum said. "Had I known this was where the geth air elements were stationed, we would have used the route to neutralize them earlier. Unfortunate that, removing the enemy air support would have greatly assisted Kirrahe's diversionary attack."

"Who's to say we can't do it now?" Shepard said.

The salarian Spectre blinked as he regarded Shepard. "Destroying this facility would surely alert the geth to our presence, thus rendering Kirrahe's diversion moot. Besides, it is not as if we're carrying sufficient ordnance to actually achieve the feat."

A dry chuckle sounded from Wrex as he hefted the package he was carrying.

"Oh I don't know about that," the krogan said. "I'm pretty sure this little baby'll do just fine."

The 'baby' in question was the stubby, compact launcher Wrex was helping haul along. In fact there were two X-920s on the krogan's back. With the inability to actually reload such weapons in the field, if one needed more than one shot you would have to bring extras along. The feasibility of doing so was constrained by however much weight a squad could be expected to carry, and bringing multiple heavy weapons inevitably displaced something else. Or one could have a krogan tag along that could haul multiple Cains with ease.

"If we do this right, the geth won't ever have an opportunity to respond," Shepard said. "I'd love to just let the _Normandy_ nail this place, but the geth weren't complete idiots about this. Any KEW heavy enough to penetrate deep enough to blow the place would almost certainly kill us too."

The refueling platform had actually been built into a deep hole dug into the side of a large hill, explaining at least one reason why it was not found previously. The amount of dirt atop it actually served as a far better defense against the type of KEWs used for orbital bombardment than more rigid armor or concrete. The relative softness and elasticity of the soil meant it was very good at absorbing sharp shocks, whereas stiffer material would crack or collapse from the impact. There certainly were ways of getting around that problem of course, but as noted by the major anything powerful enough to blast through that much dirt was undoubtedly also going to get them killed as well.

"Alright Wrex, hand it over."

"Aww," the krogan said. "You ain't gonna let me take the shot?"

"I already let you play with it before," Shepard said. "On missions, I'm the only one that takes the shot, unless I'm out of commission or I give explicit permission otherwise. That was the deal."

"Spoilsport," Wrex said, though he nonetheless dutifully handed over the launcher.

"Y'all will want to stand back," Shepard warned the others as she began aiming.

Having witnessed what the weapon was capable of, Liara immediately did so. Jondum was also wise enough to heed the warning, while Wrex backed off just enough to be clear but still close enough to have a good view. Besides, the real fireworks would be downrange at the target. Carefully, Shepard made sure that there was nothing in the line of fire. She braced herself, and having performing one final check, pulled the trigger.

The deafening boom would have toppled the unwary, but the others had all taken the necessary precautions. Even with the slight smoking heat radiating off her armor, Shepard was none the worse off as she lowered the spent launcher. There was after all a much bigger boom happening now, one that easily eclipsed that of the launch.

The solid slug streaked into the cave entrance and impacted with enough force to create a small firestorm all on its own. That firestorm grew an order of magnitude more destructive as it touched off the fuel lines and stacks of munitions waiting to be loaded, creating a chain reaction consuming the entire cave. The blossoming orange fire made it impossible to actually see what was happening inside, but as portions of the cave entrance began collapsing outright, the end effect could not been mistaken. Whatever air support this platform was counted on to provide, was well and truly neutralized.

"Well, that's that," Shepard said, handing the launcher back over to Wrex. "Let's get moving."

The momentary diversion dealt with, the squad continued their trek towards the main base. They were not far off, and small groups of geth troopers popped out here and there to try and stop them. One by one they failed, torn apart by a mixture of gunplay, biotics, and on at least a few occasions sheer raw strength.

"I must admit, I was not certain how effective your jamming was going to be, Major," Jondum remarked. "As it is, it seems that none of the geth we've encountered have been able to alert their fellows."

That was true enough, as all of the opposition they encountered were in drips and drabs. A lone pair here, a single geth there, never more than a single fireteam in strength. Even then, the geth moved with mechanical mediocrity, simply charging head-on instead of properly maneuvering or flanking. Cut off from the rest of the network, they were resorting to basic, almost instinctual levels of tactics.

"We've put a lot of thought into how to deal with the geth," Shepard responded. "Tali's also been extremely helpful in coming up with hardware and software modifications. If the Empire ever has to fight the geth on a wide scale, we don't intend to be caught flatfooted like on Eden Prime."

Jondum nodded. "I don't suppose your government would be willing to share these advances with the Council?"

"That's something for the diplomats to hash out," Shepard said. "Me, I'm just a humble marine."

Wrex gave a snort while Liara flashed a wry smirk. Even Jondum chuckled lightly.

Infiltrating the perimeter ultimately turned out to be trivially straightforward, what with most of the defenders drawn away to deal with Kirrahe's attack. Most was not all however and Shepard's squad were faced with the first genuine challenge of their infiltration.

"Salarians and turians ahead," Shepard said with a slight frown. "Did Kirrahe's force get through already?"

"Wait Shepard," Wrex said. "Something's wrong."

Right on cue, a group of geth troopers appeared, including some of the larger platforms. Instead of exchanging fire with the salarians and turians however, they seemed to be conversing.

"Bau, you recognize any of them?" Shepard asked.

Leaning out, the Spectre took a good look. "Yes. All of them are part of the Blackwatch and STG companies deployed, all either missing or known to be captured."

There were times when the photographic memory of a salarian really came in handy.

"Could they have been indoctrinated already?" Liara ventured.

"If so, then they're not on our side anymore," Shepard said, cradling her rifle.

Jondum gave Shepard a grim look. "Major. You said there was an instance where this, indoctrination, was broken."

"The circumstances in that instance were, unique," Shepard responded.

The salarian sighed. "I see. Then, yes. Better that they be freed of this abomination however we can, than to let them live on like this."

Shepard gave a firm nod. "I'm sorry, Agent."

"As am I."

With those words uttered, the squad went to work. Stepping out from the shadows, Liara cast a wide-ranging biotic field that lifted the clustered enemy into the air. Jondum's overload blasted through their kinetic barriers, and rendered so helpless Shepard and Wrex's guns made short work of them. Of course, that was only round one.

"Got another heavy incoming!" Wrex warned.

The geth destroyers they had just shredded were one of the larger bipedal platforms the synthetic race deployed. They were far from the largest however. That honor fell to the hulking juggernaut that now approached, flanked by a squad of his own.

"Bloody hell," Shepard grimaced as her own HUD began fritzing. "Eyes sharp! Local sensors are getting jammed!"

Consume with its greater size, the juggernaut was equipped with an electronics warfare even more capable than Shepard. In terms of raw power output it was certainly stronger, indeed it was even managing to cut through Shepard's own jamming to issue directions to the smaller platforms accompanying it. Their movements were smoother and more synchronized than before as they worked to encircle Shepard's squad and attack from all sides.

"We need to take out that big one!" Wrex said.

That was less a point of information and more a declaration of intent as the krogan charged forward. Knowing better than to try and restrain him after he was already on the move, Shepard quickly followed to support him instead. Despite the barrage of fire pummeling him, the barrier Wrex had wrapped himself within held. Even so, there were limits to just how much punishment it could endure, and the miniature rockets wielded by the juggernaut were certainly beyond that threshold. To that end it fell upon Shepard to keep the juggernaut from unleashing its arsenal, at least long enough for Wrex to complete his charge. This she did by blasting it with a massive burst of electricity, one well above what her own omnitool was rated for. Even as the circuitry of her tool fried and fused, the juggernaut paused ever so slightly. That moment was enough for the hulking mass of muscle and metal to slam into the mech, sending it crashing over.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH!"

The crack that sounded came not from Wrex's armor, but from the spinal column that held the juggernaut upright. The force of the impact from a fully armored krogan could dent tank armor, never mind even the relatively thick carapace of a geth juggernaut. The shotgun round to the thing's face put it down for good, while the follow-on whack with the gun's butt was borderline overkill.

While Wrex busied himself further dismembering the juggernaut, Shepard moved onto other targets. With so many structures and other obtrusions about, there was plenty of cover for both sides to work with, for better or worse. To get a clear shot, one needed to flank these covered positions. The direction of such flanking need not be purely horizontal however, as Shepard now demonstrated. With a running start, the major vaulted into the air after bouncing off a generator. The time she spent airborne should have left her completely vulnerable to fire from all angles. Instead the major disappeared in a flash of blue light, slamming into a trio of geth troopers. The impact alone flattened one outright, while a second went limp from the blade protruding through its back. The third was just getting its gun pointed in the right direction when a pointblank blast from Shepard's pistol blew out its blinky head.

As impressive as this singular display was, the true magic came as the squad synchronized ever more with each other's actions. The momentary disorientation caused by the juggernaut's fall was furthered as Liara invoked a singularity, pulling a cluster of geth troopers together. Once the mechs were knocking into one another, a quick blast of electricity from Jondum detonated the biotic field, shredding those caught in its wake. With yet another hole blown in their ranks, Wrex charged through to clobber a flame wielding geth, ignoring the roasting it was trying to give him. Picking up the trooper, the force of his throw cracked the thing's tank and left a trail of flammant spilling. Said flammant turned into more than just a slip hazard as Shepard sprinted by, not even pausing as she dropped an incendiary grenade. The fire that erupted cooked not only the geth trying to rise, but two others that had been sent toppling by Wrex's throw.

The ferocity of the fight tapered off as Shepard's squad plowed through the defenders, leaving a trail of broken bodies and mangled scrap in their wake. By the time the shooting stopped, the infiltration could only be counted as a success because they now had unfettered access to the lab buildings. There was after all no one alive to try to stop them, at least in the immediate vicinity.

"Area clear," Jondum announced.

Sheathing her sword, Shepard took a deep breath but kept her pistol drawn. Indoors it might be a bit too cramped for her rifle, and with the amount of stopping power the Carnifex was capable of she would probably be fine. She also took the opportunity to ditch the fried omnitool. Her suit's in-built systems would have to suffice for the rest of the operation.

"Let's go," she said.

The squad made their way into the main lab building, after some energetic application of explosives to blow through the door, and began sweeping the main level for any threats on their way down.

"No internal security," Jondum noted. "Careless, but helpful."

"Not ever a good idea to count on the enemy to be helpful," Shepard quipped, "but I'll take what I can get." She paused a brief moment to check her HUD. "This way."

The building itself was spartan and utilitarian, there being little in the way of common or rest areas. Whether those were elsewhere in the residential section of the base or if the organic residents were expected to make do with such minimalism was a moot point, since it was an open question how many of them would live to care after this day. Or were even capable of carrying now. The aboveground facilities were however not what the squad was interested in, it was what lay beneath. Of course there could well be several beneaths along the way.

"Oh hell," Shepard murmured as they descended into the room.

The chamber in question looked less like a lab and more like a prison, what with the cells lining the walls. At the center however was a large blue-gray spike, which was mercifully clear for the moment.

"Goddess, what have they been doing to these poor salarians?" Liara gasped.

"Nothing good from the looks of it," Wrex said grimly.

Many of the prisoners were keeled over or in fetal postures, with only a few standing upright. Even those however the majority were entirely listless, staring blankly at the wall, the bars, or whatever they were facing. Of those making sounds, only one was doing more than mild whimpering.

"Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it-"

The salarian soldier was gibbering quietly but steadily, clutching his head in the process. When Jondum approached his cell, he stopped and looked up at the Spectre.

"Agent Bau?"

"Private Avot," Jondum greeted. "It is good to see you are alive." He looked about. "What has happened to the others?"

"I don't know," the private responded. "They-they brought us to these cells, stuck us in here. They haven't done anything, except, play that incessant noise!"

Jondum frowned at the outburst, glancing over at Shepard. "Do you hear anything?"

"Ambient static," Shepard said. "Or at least I thought it was ambient static." She grimaced. "Maybe it's more."

"I agree," Jondum said, turning back to the prisoner. "Private, how long have you been here?"

"Days? Weeks? I don't know," Avot answered. "Too long, too long! I have to get out of here, you have to let me out!"

"Bad idea," Wrex said. "This guy sounds like his brain's complete mush by now."

"Much as I hate to say it," Liara said with a grimace, "I have to agree. Indoctrination is far too dangerous to chance here. Once we've secured the facility, we might be able to extract them, but not now."

"Agreed," Jondum said. "We will return for you, Private. You have my word."

"NO!" Avot screamed. "You can't just leave me here! YOU CAN'T!"

With a cry the salarian soldier charged the gate, ramming his head against it. The impact sent him toppling back, blood pooling around his head. The stunned silence lasted but a moment before Jondum knelt down by the door and took a scan.

"He's dead," the Spectre declared.

"Then we better hurry so we don't end up like him too," Shepard stated.

Cold and perhaps even callous as that sounded, the major did have a point.

And it was not as if this would be the only level of horrors they would encounter, as the second sublevel revealed yet more cells with occupants.

"I'm counting twenty-six salarian prisoners," Shepard said as they walked. "Combined with those we ran into outside, that accounts for all of those MIA."

"Yes," Jondum said grimly. "But where are the turians?"

"I don't know, and I don't like it," Shepard said.

As they walked past the cells, Shepard shone her light upon the occupants, testing any of them for a reaction. Each one barely did anything save blink, until the one she stood before. This prisoner actually shielded his eyes with his hands.

"Ah!"

He also spoke. Shepard lowered her rifle as she examined the salarian more closely.

"Jondum, you recognize this guy too?"

"Lieutenant Imness," the Spectre immediately identified.

"Agent Bau? Oh thank goodness, does this mean the base has fallen?"

Shepard and Jondum exchanged looks.

"It's in the process," the major said dryly.

"You are still lucid, Lieutenant?" Jondum said more seriously.

Imness nodded, taking a deep breath. "The, researchers. Whatever they did to the rest of my unit, they wanted a control to compare against. I was lucky enough that they picked me." The salarian chuckled wryly. "Or maybe unlucky. I'm not so sure anymore."

"Trust me, Lieutenant, you are very lucky," Shepard said, giving a nod to Jondum.

The Spectre returned it, doing something with his omnitool, and the cell door clicked open. Gingerly, Imness stepped out and looked around. After a few seconds, a loud sigh of relief sounded and he nearly collapsed onto his knees.

"I never thought I'd escape this nightmare," he exclaimed. "Oh, thank you!"

"Captain Kirrahe is launching a diversionary attack topside," Jondum said. "Get out of here, lay low, and rendezvous with him when you get the chance."

"Yes Spectre."

The salarian lieutenant beat a very hasty retreat, slowing just long enough to give his squad mates a forlorn glance. One could hardly blame him for wanting out as quickly as possible. Shepard and company did not have that luxury however so they pressed onward. At least the next level there were no more cells. Arguably what it held was even worse.

"What, what are these?" Jondum whispered.

Lined up in rows of tanks were blue, husk-like creatures. The unnatural glow of their skin, the disfigured faces and gaping mouths, these were monsters right out of some horror sim.

"Husks," Shepard said. "The geth deployed husks on Eden Prime. We're still not entirely sure what they are, but we do know what they _were._ " The major leaned closer, frowning. "These, they look like they used to be turians."

That was true enough, what with the mandibles and the horn-like protrusions on the top of their heads.

"Is this what happened to the Blackwatch prisoners?" Liara said in horror.

"Looks like," Shepard said grimly. "Poor bastards."

"Shepard," Wrex called out in a hushed tone, nodding towards a windowed wall.

Through it, a krogan and several asari could be seen working, though none of them seem to have noticed the major or her squad yet.

"Do these guys not know the base is under attack," Shepard said in mild wonderment as she maneuvered towards the door.

"They might not, or they might not care," Jondum said. "Might they also be indoctrinated?"

"A point," Shepard agreed. "Take them out, quick and quiet."

"I got the traitor," Wrex declared.

Shepard nodded. Wrex was arguably the best suited to taking down the krogan researcher, after Shepard herself of course. After a moment futzing with the door, Jondum gave a nod to indicate it was unlocked.

"Go!"

Shepard was first through, then Jondum. Both were taking their shots when Wrex came through and charged. By the time their pistols barked, the battlemaster was upon his target and crashed through the researcher's back. One more shot sounded as Wrex blasted the researcher pointblank with his shotgun. That by itself was not quite enough to put the other krogan down as he tried to turn around to face his assailant. The massive bayonet sunk into his back made that just a tad difficult, and the second blast shattered the krogan's spine and saw him topple over dead. The fight however was far from over.

Klaxons began blaring suddenly and the door to the tank room suddenly slammed shut, with Liara still inside.

"Fuck!"

On the other side of the window, the occupants of said tanks also began stirring.

"Liara! Shoot them!" Shepard ordered.

The asari opened fire, her SMG easily puncturing the tank glass and peppering the turians. There were two problems, however. Whatever the turians had been turned into seemed fairly robust, and a single burst did not seem enough to put them down. There were also a lot of tanks.

"Break through that window!" Shepard ordered as she herself opened fire.

Tiny cracks began appearing, but whatever the window was made of it was extremely robust. Jondum was back at the door trying to work his magic again, but his frantic motions did not suggest he would be done anytime soon. Wrex took on a more direct approach, sheathing himself in a blue glow before slamming into the window. Again, only a tiny crack appeared.

"GRRRRRRAH!" he screamed in frustration, ramming it again.

"Stand back!" Shepard said, her own body now glowing blue.

It was not much of a warning, as the next moment a loud crack sounded as a blur crashed through the window. On the other side, Shepard rolled her landing, rising in time to cleave a turian husk just clambering out of its chamber.

It was not much of a warning, as the next moment a loud crack sounded as a blur crashed through the window. On the other side, Shepard rolled her landing, rising in time to cleave a turian husk just clambering out of its chamber. There was more to follow, as the creatures began snarling and screaming at their would be prey. Of course, sometimes the hunter also became the hunted. A gaggle of husks trying to swarm Liara was suddenly lifted into the air to dangle helplessly, and heads began rolling as Shepard slid through their midst. Others went down hard as Wrex's shotgun roared, or were left a bloody pulp after meeting the krogan's fists. Those that were far away enough to escape the immediate carnage staggered as electricity coursed through them, before their flesh was immolated by Jondum's omnitool. When the skirmish ended, the squad had to take care not to slip on all the blue blood spilled.

"You okay, Liara?" Shepard asked in between her breaths.

"I-I think so, Shepard," the asari responded.

The answer did not seem to convince Shepard, as she walked over and held out a hand. With a smile, Liara took it and let Shepard pull her back up. She was still slightly shaky on her feet, but she had all the support she needed.

"That was exceedingly unpleasant," Jondum remarked, kicking aside one of the severed heads.

"Something wrong with these things," Wrex said, grimacing. "Don't know when to quit, don't even crunch right."

"And there's going to be more of them if we don't stop Saren and Sovereign," Shepard said. "C'mon."

Climbing over the shattered window, they proceeded into the lab once more. There was another locked down barring their way, but nothing a quick application of explosives could not solve. As they entered however a frantic voice sounded.

"Please! Don't shoot!"

No one did, but neither did anyone lower their weapon, yet.

"Identify yourself," Shepard ordered.

"Rana! Rana Thanoptis!" the frightened asari said. "I just work here!"

Shepard's eyes narrowed. "And that isn't a reason for me to shoot you, why?"

Wrex actually chuckled at that, while Jondum waited patiently to see how this would play out. Not even Liara seemed particularly troubled by the major's threat, not after everything else she had witnessed and what was at stake.

"Wait!" Rana said, waving her hand frantically before her. "I'll help you with whatever you need! I'll tell you whatever you want!"

Shepard tilted her head. "Alright." Her gun was still pointed squarely at the asari's head. "Were you the one that unleashed those husks upon us?"

The asari's mouth opened, then closed. Caught in her deception, Rana was left only to contemplate her impending fate. Shepard's hard eyes promised it would be an unpleasant one.

End of Chapter 33

This chapter actually went on a bit longer than I was expecting, so we'll see if I can actually squeeze everything I need into the next chapter.

It's not like Rana's fate is a mystery, but it should be fun to see how she talks her way out of this mess next chapter.

Nothing more to comment on, this was a pretty by the book chapter. No one had any questions either, so I'll just leave it here.


	35. Chapter 34

_One of the major consequences of the Battle of Virmire was the commencement of joint forces training between the Terran Empire and the military forces of the Citadel Council. The Special Tasks Group had been very impressed by the qualities of the imperial marines that fought at their side, and the Turian Blackwatch developed a similar respect. Both units passed on their positive impressions to their superiors, but it was the Salarian Union that agreed first to the establishment of a joint training facility. The asari were quick to follow, and after some degree of political hemming and hawing the turians also eventually joined, but only after a krogan detachment from Clan Urdnot had been admitted. As one of the initial sponsors of the joint training facility, the Empire was granted the privilege of naming the facility's commanding officer, the first of which would be General Tadius Ahern of the Imperial Terran Marine Corps, a veteran of the First Contact War. The facility itself soon acquired the nickname of Pinnacle Station, marking it as a place where the pinnacle of each race's military forces would come to test themselves. Its formal name however was in memory of the member of Major Evangeline Shepard's squad whom fell fighting at the sides of salarians, turians, asari, and even krogan._

 _-Forward Unto Twilight: The Terran Empire_

Chapter 34

Gradatim ferociter

"Rana Thanoptis," Shepard declared in a cold, hard voice. "I now have two reasons to shoot you. Think very, very hard on your answers to make sure I am not given a third, final reason. Do you understand?"

A whimper leaked out of the asari as she nodded slowly. Rana understood clearly enough just how completely screwed she was, and that the only chance she now had was Shepard decided she was more useful alive than dead. Or indeed that she could be useful enough to outweigh all the reasons Shepard might personally want her dead for.

"What is your job here," Shepard asked first.

"I'm studying Indoctrination," Rana began blathering. "Saren's really, really worried that it might be affecting him, and he's been trying to develop countermeasures and ways of detecting it. But it's been hard, the way Indoctrination works can be so subtle, and the vectors that it can be delivered, we just keep discovering more and more of them and, and-"

Shepard held up a hand, cutting Rana off before she could ramble on.

"Next question," Shepard said. "What work is Saren doing here?"

"Everything," Rana said. "He's got the cloning facilities above us, and his own personal lab below where he has the beacon."

Liara inhaled sharply while Jondum's eyes narrowed. Wrex tilted his head aside quizzically, taking a few moments longer to get the reference. Shepard was the only one that did not react visibly, instead proceeding onward as if she had expected this.

"Unlock the database so we can pull a copy of everything," Shepard ordered the asari. "And if any failsafes trigger…"

Rana immediately spun around and tapped away at her console. After a few seconds she turned back around.

"There, everything I have access to," she said. "But I don't have high enough privileges to see everything, this is the best I can do, I swear."

"Liara, Jondum," Shepard said. "Get to work."

The two walked around Rana to get to the console, though Liara cast the other asari a look as she did. The archeologist's interest in the aforementioned beacon was palpable, but she kept focused on the task at hand.

"There is a significant amount of data here," Jondum said. "It will take at least a little time to download."

"Better get to it then," Shepard said. "Rana and I have plenty to talk about after all."

The asari researcher made another nervous whimper, though sympathy for her was in very short supply here.

"Why is Saren concerned he might be getting indoctrinated?" Shepard asked next.

"It's because he's been in such close proximity to Sovereign for so long," Rana answered immediately. "Everyone that's done that, they eventually become the Reaper's thrall." The asari sucked in a sharp breath. "My first subject was my immediate predecessor. By the end of it, she was basically a vegetable." Then in a more hushed tone. "I don't want to end up like that, but I can already hear the whispers."

"There's no way to block it?" Shepard asked.

"That's the thing, we thought we had," Rana said. "But Indoctrination, the changes it makes to your brain, it's more than just make you subservient to a Reaper. It, it turns your brain into a relay to Indoctrinate others as well." The asari shuddered. "All that time I was interviewing the subjects, I was exposing myself to the signal."

Shepard's eyes narrowed at that particular revelation. If that really was the case, the amount of vetting they would need to do just increased by likely several orders of magnitude. This bit of information alone was worth the risk of infiltrating Saren's base, assuming they survived long enough to report it.

"How did you discover other people's brains were turned into transmitters?" Shepard asked next.

"I-I had my suspicions, that _something_ must be happening despite all our shielding, so I started wearing biometric monitors everywhere," Rana answered. "It was when I was interviewing one of the other test subjects when they picked up, oddities in my brain chemistry. That was when I began taking a much closer look at the brains of the Indoctrinated subjects and, well, found that their physical changes were even more extensive than we had suspected."

The major could have asked just how Rana determined this last point. Seeing as it would likely give Shepard her last and final reason to shoot the asari, she refrained however. There were still answers that she needed.

"What did Saren discover in the beacon?" she asked instead.

"I don't know."

At the slight rise of the gun barrel, Rana waved her hands frantically.

"I really don't know! Saren keeps all his personal records on a completely isolated network! And I've never even gotten close to the beacon! I've just seen it the few times he let me down to brief him on my progress!"

That was less than useful, and arguably did not help in the column of letting Rana live.

"Does that mean you don't have access to the lab either?"

"Well, technically, I don't," Rana said slowly.

Shepard sighed. "I'm really not in the mood for doubletalk, Ms. Thanoptis. Yes, or no."

"Yes, yes I do!" Rana quickly affirmed. "I'm not supposed to, but I figured out a way to get in just recently!"

"And you exerted the effort to do so, why?"

Rana's jaw tightened. "Because, if Saren finds out I'm starting to be affected by Indoctrination, he'll find a replacement, just like he found me for my predecessor." The asari whimpered again. "She was my first subject."

So in other words Rana was trying to keep tabs on Saren to avoid arousing his suspicion. Or perhaps there was a darker impulse driving her, something the researcher clearly suspected as well.

"Get us access," Shepard ordered.

"Here, this bypass will unlock the doors," Rana said, working her omnitool and presenting a payload to Shepard.

Shepard raised an eyebrow and then nodded to Wrex. The krogan grunted but accepted the download. There did not appear to be any sort of trap embedded in the code, so Rana might yet live through this day. Or she might not, there were still plenty of hours left.

"We've completed the transfer, Major," Jondum reported.

"Alright, and we have our next stop," Shepard said. "As for you."

The major walked over to the asari, grabbed her on the back, and gave her a shove towards the door.

"I'd suggest running, before I change my mind."

That was all the prompting she needed and Rana bolted.

"You sure that was smart?" Wrex asked, though there was an amused glint in his eyes as he watched the asari scamper away.

"I tagged her with a POI beacon," Shepard said, then elaborated, "person of interest. Kaidan or Ashley should recognize it, and the others should be able to sit on her for us."

"Clever," Jondum said approvingly. "There is much we could yet learn from her with a proper interrogation. It would have been a shame to let her slip away that easily."

Their tasks done for this level, the squad proceeded down once more. They were nearing their true target, as well as a most unexpected bonus.

"A prothean beacon," Liara said aloud. "This may explain what has been driving Saren's efforts. He may have uncovered something from the beacon's data stores."

"It might also explain how Saren found out about the beacon on Eden Prime," Shepard said. "It wasn't a leak on either the Empire or the Council's side, he might have picked up our beacon with his."

"That sounds entirely plausible," Liara said. "The beacons were used as a communications medium to tie the Prothean Empire together, and attempts by imperial scientists to active the one on Eden Prime could have triggered a response in the one here. If only we could find some way to take this one with us."

"I'll settle for just getting all of us out of here in one piece," Shepard stated as they trotted down the stairs.

The odds of that seemed at least relatively good as they proceeded, disabling the various security lockouts along the way. No traps popped out to intercept them either, suggesting that Rana had been mostly on the level. As they neared the last set of doors, they would find out just how far the asari's helpfulness extended.

"Here goes nothin," Wrex said, executing the bypass.

After a few tense moments the doors hissed open.

"Huh, whaddya know, it actually worked."

"Very few people have dared to lie after I put a gun to their face," Shepard said.

The krogan chuckled. "Glad you're also a fan of simple solutions."

Liara gave Shepard a slightly reproachful look but did not press the point. There was a steady levelness to the major's eyes, one the asari recognized as a sign of extreme focus. Shepard was not being so much as flippant here as just being extremely blunt due to not sparing any effort for civility. Considering everything they were learning, that narrowness of focus was understandable. Liara's own attention was also being drawn away for that matter, as they entered the inner lab.

"There it is," she murmured reverently.

The tall, metallic structure was surrounded by an eerie green glow despite being nominally inactive.

"Jondum, Liara, access the network here and pull as much data as you can," Shepard ordered.

"And what of yourself, Major?" the Spectre asked.

"I'm going to see just what led Saren to Eden Prime," the major responded. "Artemis, disengage all, I repeat, neural interconnects."

"Warning," the AI's voice sounded, "disengaging all neural interconnects for longer than a short duration can have deleterious effects on your physiology, Major. Are you certain?"

"Yes," came the very firm answer.

"Understood, disengaging interconnects." And despite being a mere fragment of the complete Artemis, the AI still had an addendum to add. "Good luck, Major."

As Shepard stepped over to the beacon, Liara could not help but cast a longing, worried look.

"Don't worry," Wrex chimed in. "I got her back."

The asari offered a smile. "Thanks, Wrex. Though in truth, I also kind of wish I was the one doing this."

A snort sounded from the krogan. "Oh, I know you do. But we all got our own jobs."

"That we do," Liara agreed, moving to join Jondum at the computers.

Now before the beacon, Shepard let herself relax as she was taken hold of and lifted into the air. This time she actually felt the initial probing of her mind, then the connection being formed. Perhaps it was because of the Cipher she now possessed, but the major was able to instinctively respond and navigate the connection.

 _Give me everything._

The beacon obliged, and Shepard's mind was bombarded by sights, sounds, even tastes and smells as the sum of every story that was waiting to be told unfolded. The mere flashes that she had witnessed before, the snippets of the Citadel, the charnel house aftermath of some great battle, these now came into crisp focus for better or worse. The overcast sky that she now stood below, she could look up and see the very source of these giant shadows. Reapers. Dozens if not hundreds of them, nearly blotting out the sky, while the air reverberated with that distinct, droning tone.

It was as if Shepard was witnessing the fall of the Prothean Empire, as scene after scene of shattered ships, broken cities, and blood-soaked fields played back in her mind. All the despair that swept through the galaxy, but an even stronger burning anger that accompanied it. The Protheans were a proud people, unwilling to simply accept their fate. So they kept fighting, even down to tooth and nail, from world to world across the galaxy. But despite such defiance, such determination, such unadultererd rage, their Empire still fell to the cycle of extinction. And that should have been the end of it. Except, it was not.

A singular world filled Shepard's vision, in the lonely expanse of space. She recognized it as Ilos, the mythical lost colony. There, secreted away amongst the shattered ruins. A weapon. The last gift bequeathed by the protheans to the galaxy they were wiped away from. A chance that those that find it might yet avoid such a fate, and break the cycle of extinction outright. Shepard's eyes looked out upon the starry expanse beyond Ilos. From those stars, she had her map.

The major dropped, landing deftly on one knee.

"Shepard!"

Liara was of course the first to call out and footsteps sounded as they drew near. Those same steps suddenly came to a skidding halt as an ominous red light was cast upon the major's back. As Shepard turned about, she came face to face with a massive crimson hologram bearing the shape of the Reaper dreadnaught.

"Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh," a chilling voice reverberated through the room. "You touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance. Incapable of understanding."

Sharp breaths could be heard from behind the projection, as realization dawned upon Shepard's squad about what they were seeing.

"Sovereign," Shepard said aloud. "We finally meet."

"For all the good it does your insignificant minds," Sovereign responded, its tone flat with disdain. "There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine it. I am beyond your comprehension."

Despite herself Shepard felt a smirk touch the edges of her lips. The arrogance was galling to a certain extent, even if Sovereign possessed power that justified it. But only to a certain extent.

"For a Reaper, it seems like you've spent more time running than actually doing any reaping," Shepard retorted.

"Reaper. A label created by the protheans to give voice to their destruction. In the end, what they chose to call us is irrelevant, much as what you choose to believe similarly so. We simply, are."

"You're synthetic," Shepard shot back. "That means there was a time when you weren't, before you were created. And as you have creators, you will also one day meet your destroyers."

"Organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation," Sovereign dismissed. "An accident. Your lives are measured in years and decades. You wither, and die. We are eternal, the pinnacle of evolution and existence. Before us, you, are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. _We_ are the end of everything."

Shepard chuckled dryly. "And yet you were so desperate that you recruited a xenophobic turian Spectre to be your lapdog, one whose plans have been falling flat on their face at every turn. If that's really the best you can do, I'm not worried in the least."

"Confidence born of ignorance. The cycle cannot be broken."

"The cycle of extinction," Liara murmured in horror behind the projection.

"The pattern has repeated itself more times than you can fathom," Sovereign continued. "Organic civilizations rise, evolve, advance, and at the apex of their glory, they are extinguished. The protheans were not the first. They did not create the Citadel. They did not forge the mass relays. They merely found them, the legacy of my kind."

This was probably not the sort of confirmation Liara had wanted for the cyclical extinction hypothesis, though that assumed Sovereign was telling the truth.

"For what possible reason would you build the relays for others to find?" Shepard tested.

"Your civilization is based on the technology of the mass relays," Sovereign so kindly elaborated. "Our technology. By using it, your society develops along the paths we desire. We impose order on the chaos of organic evolution."

Shepard's eyes narrowed as she processed those words. If Sovereign really was telling the truth, then the entire system of mass relays, the Citadel itself, was a giant trap. A way to lull galactic civilization to trod down the same path over and over again, to use what everyone knew to work instead of testing out new ways that might not. And by thusly constraining the nature of inquiry, the Reapers could keep the races from coming up with something that could threaten them.

"You exist because we allow it," Sovereign declared. "You will end because we demand it."

The major tilted her head, taking her time to work through the ramifications and consequences of Sovereign's claims. There was a certain complexity in their reach and effect, along with a certain logical clarity behind them. It made sense, insomuch as what Sovereign described was a very neat trap. Yet that same logical soundness belayed a visceral, purely emotional reaction that was exerting itself within Shepard's thoughts.

"Order," Shepard repeated. "Control. You bandy about such rigid concepts, as if in sincere belief that the universe turns at your whim. But the chaos that you decry organic life to be, it is merely one manifestation of the chaos that governs the universe itself. The delusion is that you _can_ control it. And the more complex your mechanism of control, the more ways in which it can be broken."

"Your words are as empty as your future," Sovereign responded, unfazed by Shepard's charge. "I am the vanguard of your destruction. The time of our return is coming. Our numbers will darken the sky of every world. You cannot escape your doom. This exchange, is _over_."

The red glow faded as the projection blinked out. The moment Sovereign was gone, Shepard broke into a run.

"Let's move it people!"

"What's wrong!?" Liara asked as she hurried to keep pace.

"Sovereign wouldn't have announced his presence like that unless he was in position to actually do something," Shepard called back. "And what do you think _that_ means?"

No further questions followed as everyone made the inference. High above them, the Reaper had arrived.

* * *

"Sir! We're back in contact with Major Shepard!" the communications rating shouted.

"Put her through!" Pressly ordered. "Major, this is _Normandy_. What's your status, over?"

"XO, new orders," came the response. "I'm uploading everything we got from Saren's lab. Once you get everything you can, you are to evacuate the system and get that intel back to the admiralty. I repeat, this is a direct order for you to vacate your present position, and _leave us here_. The order is not up for debate, and I expect you to execute it _immediately_. Shepard clear."

The channel closed, foreclosing any possibility for Pressly to voice his objections despite the major's explicit orders. The lieutenant bit back a curse, but that was all the time he allowed before taking action.

"Artemis, status on download?"

"All packets marked priority have been received," the AI responded. "Downloading secondary payload now, ETA five minutes."

That implied a great deal of data, even with the more limited bandwidth of the recon drones. Then again, the major had overridden the transceivers to prioritize her upload to the point that there was not enough downstream bandwidth to even use the drones for recon purposes by the ground forces. That was a pretty clear indicator of just how important the data was. Pressly could only hope that it was important enough should the ground force be sacrificed to complete the upload.

"Joker, break orbit the moment the upload is complete," Pressly ordered. "I've plotted a minimum time path to take us out to FTL range."

"Sir, if we leave Major Shepard and the others will die!" Joker protested.

"Lieutenant Moreau, the major gave us a direct order," Pressly responded. "Are you saying you do not understand the weight of the charge she has issued us?"

That shut Joker up, at least over the comms. Pressly was fairly certain the helmsman was uttering some colorful language up in the cockpit, but so long as he did not personally hear them he would not need to charge the lieutenant with insubordination. The XO had more important things to worry about after all, like if any enemy ships might make a run on them while they were still in orbit.

No escorts had appeared to join Sovereign, yet, so for the time being the Reaper needed to remain within a certain set of orbits in order to support the troops it was landing. Successfully keeping the planet between the _Normandy_ and Sovereign was dependent on the relative accelerations each could achieve. The real tricky bit was going to be when they had to break orbit and make a run for it however. If the _Normandy_ tried to leave along a bad vector, Sovereign could swing about and get a clear shot at them. If that happened, no way the tiny frigate would survive against the dreadnaught's main gun.

"Lieutenant," Artemis' voice sounded again, "I have downloaded as much of Major Shepard's payload as I am liable to get. Several of the recon drones have been downed by geth fliers, and the jamming is strong enough that no signals from us will reach groundside and vice-versa."

"Understood," Pressly said. "Joker, you heard the lady. Break orbit and get us the hell out of here."

No protests came, and the only acknowledgment Pressly received was to feel a slight shift as the _Normandy_ angled away from the planet and accelerated. The XO mentally forgave the helmsman however, as he knew full well how the other man felt. They were cutting and running, leaving their crewmates, their friends, to die. But seeing as the only alternative was to stay and die with them, and thus consign the greater mission to failure, this was still the right call. It being right however did not make things easier.

As the seconds turned into minutes and Virmire shrank from view, Pressly kept a watchful eye on the sensors. Not just to avoid being blindsided by the dreadnaught, but also to watch for any signs of the reinforcements they knew were inbound. Unfortunately even the most optimistic timetables put the arrival of Eighth Fleet several hours away, and even with mayday they were screaming out over the FTL comms the laws of physics set an upper bound on how much faster the fleet could arrive.

"Lieutenant," Artemis spoke up once more. "We are sufficiently clear of the jamming to transmit the secured payload."

Pressly's jaw tightened. He had no idea what was in the payload, there certainly had not been any time for him to review it, but the lengths to which the major went to get it to them already spoke volumes of its importance. Once they transmitted it however technically their duty would be done, they would have made sure the data was forwarded onto the admiralty. They could then turn around and try to lend what meager support they could for the ground forces. Except it was hardly that simple. Yes, they could turn around. But there was no guarantee the payload would reach their superiors. Extranet connection breakages were not exactly unknown, even if the FTL comms network tended to be fairly reliable. But if the data was anywhere as important as he suspected, fairly reliable was nowhere good enough. They needed an ironclad guarantee that the data would reach the proper authorities, and the only way to provide that guarantee was if the _Normandy_ survived long enough to directly deliver it to a fleet station, perhaps even Arcturus itself. And to do that, they could not turn back.

"Transmit the data," Pressly thus ordered, "and continue on our course. Spin up FTL drive and prepare for transit the moment we're clear."

"Acknowledged," came the singular response from Artemis.

That was the only response the AI, or anyone else could give. The silence that settled in otherwise however spoke far greater volumes.

* * *

Ashley gave a rough cough as she tried to catch her breath. The fumes from the smoldering Mako wreck was making that a bit difficult, though that was small potatoes compared to the pain of her leg. It was not broken, but the long gash running down its side rendered her effectively immobile. She could at least still fire her gun, once Garrus finished bandaging her up at least. Ashley winced again as Garrus' fingers grazed ever so slightly the cut.

"Easy there Ash," Garrus said. "Almost done."

"Take your time," Ashley said with a wry smirk. "Not like I'm going anyway."

Garrus' chuckle was equally dry. "There. Now c'mon, we've got to get back to the others."

The turian helped haul Ashley back onto her feet, though the sergeant still needed to lean on him as they hurried away from the burning wreck.

"What's the count so far?" Ashley asked.

"Don't know," Garrus answered frankly. "The radio's complete hash, but I saw plenty of other survivors booking it for the main base."

"Great," Ashley said, giving a cough. "You know what they say, misery loves company."

"Oh we've got plenty of that," Garrus assured his friend.

The two soon caught sight of some friendly faces, and the salarian and turian soldiers were quick to help them get behind at least some cover. Not too far off, Captain Kirrahe was holding a quick paced conversation with some of his subordinates. He nodded a greeting as Ashley and Garrus approached.

"Sergeant, Agent. Glad to see you're still with us."

"We'll see how long that lasts," Garrus said. "What's our current situation?"

"Poor," Kirrahe stated frankly, "as you well know. We've lost all aerial reconnaissance and with the _Normandy_ forced off-station we also no longer have any orbital fire support."

"Do we know why Sovereign hasn't bothered bringing down the hammer on us instead?" Ashley asked.

"Likely because it and Saren still wish to reclaim this base and its research intact," Kirrahe said. "And based on what the major has discovered, we still have a window before Saren decides the risks outweigh any possible gains."

A window there may be, it was still quite clear it was a slim one.

"Where is Shepard anyway?" Garrus asked.

"The major took a detachment to try to cut off some enemy armor maneuvering to flank us," Kirrahe answered. "From the rather loud explosions we heard a while back, combined with the fact that we have not been overrun yet, it would appear she succeeded."

"And how much of our remaining heavy weapons did that success require?" Garrus said more softly.

The salarian grimaced. "Too much."

While ammunition for light weapons tended not to be a concern with modern arms, the heavier anti-armor weapons infantry carried was more constrained. The geth advance had been spearheaded by their colossal quadruped walkers, forcing the defending allied forces to pull out all the stops to try and slow them down. Their successes were marked by the countless downed walkers, but every such victory represented a major investment of the defender's remaining stocks of heavy arms. Once they ran out, the geth would be able to roll right over them.

From the side, Shepard appeared once more, with Kaidan and Tarquin following.

"Garrus, Ash," Shepard nodded, then to Kirrahe. "Three of those colossi down, as well as five armatures. If the geth want to launch another thrust, they'll need to bring down more armor first."

"That is excellent news, Major," Kirrahe said.

"Oh it gets better," Shepard gave a fierce grin, tilting her head towards Tarquin. "Lieutenant, give them the good news."

All gazes fell upon the turian as he answered.

"Some of my men was able to spot a turian issuing commands to the geth troops. From their descriptions, along with the fact that the turian is being accompanied by several asari huntresses, we can be pretty sure it's Saren himself."

"Saren is down here with us?" Garrus said incredulously.

"That's what it's looking like, sir," Tarquin said.

Shepard's smile thinned even further. "And if Saren is down here instead of up there, we have a shot at him."

Ashley found herself sharing the smile, and she was pretty sure she was not the only one. The only problem was of course she was just back on her feet and not in the best shape to go traipsing off into the jungle again to hunt the bastard down.

"You have a plan, Major?" Kirrahe asked almost rhetorically.

"There's not really enough room for finesse to warrant an actual plan," Shepard responded. "The objective however is simple enough. Find Saren, and get close enough to kill him with whatever we have in hand."

"Don't suppose you have another one of those nuke launchers?" Garrus inquired.

The major shook her head. "Used it on another colossus. But I'm sure we'll figure something out." She looked over at Kirrahe. "I trust you'll be able to ah, hold the line while I go do a little hunting?"

Kirrahe chuckled. "I would consider it a personal affront if I so failed such a charge, Major. You have my assurances, you will have however long you need to bring down the traitor Saren."

"Good enough for me," Shepard said. "Garrus, Kaidan, with me. Ash, sit tight and watch the captain's back for me. And someone find Wrex. Having a pissed off krogan sounds like a good idea for this little hike."

As Ashley listened to the major's orders, a nauseating feeling started welling up within her. One could hardly tell from Shepard's tone or words, but what the major was actually describing, what she and the others were actually preparing to undertake, it was nothing short of a suicide mission. The four of them against Saren and all of the rogue Spectre's guards? None of them were expecting to come back from that, even without the threat of the geth finishing the rest of them off.

"Ma'am," Ashley heard herself say.

Shepard paused a moment, glancing back at the other woman. Ashley forced her face to assume a confident smile.

"Godspeed, ma'am. And good hunting."

* * *

With so many geth troopers scattered about the jungle, the only way to sneak through the enemy lines was to do so with a small squad. To that end, Shepard was accompanied by only Garrus, Kaidan, and Wrex. Everyone else still alive was manning the defenses to try and buy the four of them time to finish their mission. No one was expecting to see home again, but with any luck they could make sure those homes would be just a little bit safer nonetheless.

"Victus' scouts reported that Saren's camped out about a klick out," Shepard said. "Good news is the amount of jamming being through out is even the geth are being affected. Anything out of line of sight and they're as hosed as we are."

"Seems kinda stupid to hinder its own forces like that," Kaidan remarked. "not that I'm complaining."

"When all you've got's a hammer," Wrex added his own thoughts.

"Exactly," Shepard agreed. "The more I'm seeing this Reaper operate, the more it feels like it's just too powerful at times to do anything with finesse itself. That's why it needs organic thralls like Saren. Or even simpler synthetic ones like the geth."

Of course with enough power, lack of finesse became little more than an inconvenience. Good thing Sovereign was not quite there yet. Hopefully that meant other Reapers were similarly so limited.

As the squad advanced, they took care to avoid the advancing enemy as best they could. Larger formations it went without saying, but even smaller clumps of geth troops were sidestepped where possible. They were not here to whittle down the enemy numbers, no matter how much that might have helped their fellow troops. They were here to kill Saren, even if it was the last thing any of them did. Fulfilling that mission required a modicum of hurried caution though, and there were indeed times when it was not possible to bypass an enemy unit without taking too circuitous a diversion. Those instances the squad cut through the enemy with ruthless efficiency, employing their skills to the fullest to destroy their targets before the geth troopers were given any chance to react. All this however was the easy part. The true challenge lay before them as they neared Saren's position.

"Guy's not messing around," Wrex remarked, peering through the undergrowth at the increasing density of geth.

"Neither are we," Shepard said, "so let's do this right. That shuttle back there is probably Saren's extraction point in case he decides to cut and run again, which'll make it the natural direction for him to head when things get hot. We're not going to get close to it to lay an ambush however, but it is a pretty big target all on its own."

The others nodded, following Shepard's train of thought.

"Garrus, I want you to find a spot to give us cover fire. Wrex will leave the heavy weapons with you. If you see an opportunity to plaster that shuttle when Saren makes a break for it, take it."

"You got it Shepard," Garrus assured the major.

"The rest of us are going to go in loud and hard. Do as much damage as possible, as fast as possible. And if you one of you sees an opening, take it. No matter what."

"Don't worry, Shepard," Wrex said. "There ain't enough guns to stop me when I get going. Ah, the benefits of a redundant nervous system."

"If only we were all so similarly blessed," Shepard cracked a wide smile. "Alright boys, let's show Saren what real conviction looks like."

* * *

Frustration creased Saren's expression as the turian watched the flow of battle. Despite being vastly outnumbered, the surviving soldiers hunkered down around the cloning facility were putting on a dogged fight. The effort to crush them had already taken far too long, and the presence of a terran warship only made things worse. For while the Council was unlikely to send significant naval reinforcements to support their embattled troops, Saren knew from experience that the Terran Empire was far readier to send in the fleets. And if the ground forces had managed to get a message out with whatever they'd discovered before communications was cut off, then the entire Virmire facility needed to be written off. All, save for the prothean beacon that was the guide to Ilos. Saren was not quite prepared to lose that trump just-

The blast was close enough to cause Saren to stumble, but the turian managed to avoid getting knocked flat on his ass outright.

"We're under attack!" one of the huntresses shouted.

As if that was not blindingly obvious already. Saren reached for his own weapon and prepared to put down whatever fool had the gall to so challenge him. What he saw, actually gave the turian pause. A vortex of biotic energy was picking up and tossing the geth around like rag dolls while simultaneously deflecting the gunfire pouring in his direction. The human biotic quickly became the least of their worries however as a krogan leapt through the air and slammed into the ground, sending a shockwave rippling forth. With a roar of laughter, the battlemaster rampaged through the converging geth. The glowing barrier surrounding him was a solid wall, letting the krogan turn his body into a physical weapon as he blasted them apart with a combination of shotgun and raw brute strength.

All this however paled in comparison to the sudden thundering boom as a bolt of blue lightning sliced through a score of geth troopers. At the epicenter of the charge the armored form of a human warrior rose, the translucent shimmer of biotic energy adding to the glint upon her blade's edge. That glint flashed and the warrior now stood that much closer to Saren, the intervening geth toppling over with their bodies cleaved apart. Despite the lack of a face, Saren somehow knew just whom this avatar of destruction was.

"Shepard," the turian growled.

Despite all the vitriolic disdain directed towards Saren, few would ever underestimate the rogue Spectre by considering him a coward. Someone that knew when discretion was preferable over valor, yes, but the turian also recognized when the chips fell and he needed to go all in. Saren grabbed his shotgun and prepared to do just that.

Step by step, Shepard flitted about the battlefield as if a wraith, appearing and disappearing as she channeled the bursts of biotic energy through Benezia's sword. The thin circuit of eezo embedded within the blade served as a conduit, acting as a foothold to achieving gravitic effects with the rest of the body. One of course still needed to be a biotic to perform any of these feats, a normal human would have torn their body apart when the discontinuity between metal and flesh came under gravitic effect. Shepard was no biotic, but she was Cadre. As she soared into the air, the distinction between moot as she slammed into downward, sword and body driven straight through the defending armature. The major's foot touched the ground for a single moment before she flickered again, appearing mid-summersault to nick the head of a juggernaut. The geth was still standing, and looking up to try and track Shepard as she soared overhead. That would ironically position its own head perfectly for the shot that boomed from Shepard's Carnifex.

A bolt of plasma arced into Shepard's path, but the major blew through it seemingly unfazed. Shepard landed, skidding to a halt behind cover as an alert beeped incessantly at her. The biotic barrier had taken the bulk of the blast, but enough had still leaked in to overwhelm her shields. The major was not about to take the hit lying down however, popping off a few shots of her own. Saren was arguably better protected however, having advantage of both cover and a complement of huntresses prepared to shield him with their own bodies. Thanks to the initial onslaught however the geth forces were badly disarrayed, and Kaidan and Wrex's continued assault was keeping them from putting any further pressure on Saren.

Digging an enemy out of an entrenched position was never easy, though there were quite a few tried and true approaches one could take. Flanking the position required greater numbers than the defender to perform effectively, while dropping lots of firepower was usually contingent on the presence of long-range support. When none of that was available, the approach of last resort was a frontal charge. Even when those worked, the cost to the attackers tended to be very high. With only one attacker, high ended up being somewhat relative.

Breaking cover, Shepard dashed forward and used her biotic charge to close the distance. Zipping back and forth, she intentionally drew attention to her advance and was duly rewarded by a barrage of fire following her. That suited the major just fine, as the trees above her shattered into tiny splinters. But by firing upon her, the attention of the defenders was diverted from the cluster of grenades the major had been tossing along her approach.

A single fragmentation grenade tended to not be quite enough to crack the personal kinetic barriers worn by infantry. It came very close though, to the point where any sort of hit afterward would finish the job. The chain of explosions that erupted made clear Shepard had not thrown just one grenade however, and the screams mixed within the roaring blast marked the shattering of flesh alongside shields and armor. The numbers still weighed against the major, but the odds were noticeably shifting in her favor, especially if Saren and the huntresses continued to hunker down like this. Regrettably, Shepard's opponents were too competent to make that mistake.

Recognizing that the major was too dangerous an enemy to fight purely on the defensive, several of the surviving huntresses spilled forth to meet her head-on. Drawing their own blades, they began employing their abilities to better nullify Shepard's own. The area around the major became a maelstrom of biotic forces as the two sides tugged at each other. Shepard was now being hemmed in, no longer able to dash forward without running into a countervailing force. But that was fine too, as the enemy was finally coming to her instead.

Parrying a vertical slash, the major answered with an electric shock before spinning about and cleanly decapitating the stunned huntress. Another took the opportunity to sneak in a thrust, the edge of the blade carving a shallow scratch across the breastplate. Shepard did not give the asari a chance to try again, unloading her pistol right in the huntress' face. Her next step was preempted however as something slammed into Shepard, sending the major tumbling. The armor had held against the biotic charge, but she could still feel the air being squeezed out her lungs by the sudden impact. Forcing herself to breathe, Shepard rolled back onto her feet just in time to block the sword aiming for her own head. And then the pressure disappeared as the huntress' form bent unnaturally aside, the asari's back snapping as Wrex literally ran her over.

The krogan's roar punctuated his entry into the fray and another charging asari was met with a shotgun blast a point blank, careening into the ground from the unspent momentum. Shepard kept firing herself until the pistol beeped, then proceeded to use the locked-up gun as a bludgeon to cave in the face of another huntress. And then another flash of light flooded her sight, just in time for Shepard to duck behind said huntress and use the already dead asari as a shield from the blast of plasma.

A cardinal rule of melee was that you did not shoot into said melee if your own comrades were thusly engaged. Saren obviously did not care, and the only thing that had stopped him from firing before was likely the lack of an actual shot at Shepard, not whether any of his huntresses might get hit. The rogue Spectre was ruthless, not outright stupid, and recognized the diminishing returns of killing his own side without actually neutralizing Shepard in the process.

Even so, the tide was indeed turning against Saren. The bulk of his geth troopers were destroyed or rendered inoperable and between them Shepard and Wrex were carving a bloody path through the remaining huntresses. Then there was Garrus in the distance taking potshots at Saren himself, and Kaidan was fast catching up even as he cleaned up the few synthetic survivors. Cowardice was not a flaw Saren suffered from, but neither was recklessness. The turian knew when the chance of victory was tilted too heavily against him, and that running away in such cases was the wiser course of action. Without batting an eye, Saren made for the shuttle, leaving his surviving forces to cover his retreat. This was not a retreat that would go uncontested however.

Garrus made the first attempt to stop Saren. The former C-SEC investigator was a superb marksman and his shot sailed true, but the flicker of light that flashed upon the hit marked the round's failure to penetrate Saren's kinetic barrier. The rogue Spectre did not even slow at the hit, apparently confident that his shields would protect him from further such efforts. That confidence was about to be further tested as Shepard and Kaidan converged upon the turian.

The major was the first to reach her target, the tip of her blade just missing Saren as the turian dove out of the way. She immediately threw herself aside instead of making another lunge just as more plasma singed the air about her. A near miss that, though intentionally so. Dodging any further would have put her out of position for her next motion as she spun about, blade aimed squarely for Saren's neck. The turian did not even try cycling for another shot, instead dropping the shotgun and parrying Shepard with a blade of his own. The serrated edge caught Shepard's sword and the two found themselves locked against one another.

"Shepard," Saren growled again. "You are becoming a _nuisance_."

The major did not deign to respond, verbally at least. Instead she slammed her head forward, clocking the turian with a headbutt. For whatever contrived reason Saren had not been wearing a helmet, and so was bereft of the sort of cushioning and padding one could have provided. Even with his kinetic barrier, the blow was enough to make him stagger back a step visibly dazed. The major however suddenly felt a familiar sensation, that of a biotic push, and found herself thrown back several meters. A quick scan of her periphery did not reveal any huntresses nearby lending Saren aid, which meant the source of the gravitic field must have been the rogue Spectre himself. None of the Empire's dossiers had indicated Saren was biotic, but then again there were no official records indicating Shepard was similarly so endowed. The turian must have gotten some upgrades of his own.

"Major!"

Kaidan's arrival was punctuated with a burst from his rifle. The distraction was enough to divert Saren's attention, if only momentarily, and Shepard dug her heels in to brace herself for another biotic charge. Her aim was not for the turian however. Instead Shepard skid to a halt, blade digging into the ground, with a small explosion in her wake as the plasma shotgun lost containment and went up. Beset by two foes and bereft of his most directly lethal weapon, Saren's options being cut off one by one. The turian did not stand and gap however, instead having turned tail even before Shepard phased back in.

Having never stopped, Kaidan was now the closer of the two in the chase. His rifle already locked up from overheating, the lieutenant fell back on his biotic powers and tried to grab hold of the fleeing turian. Somehow or another, the gravitic energy simply washed over Saren leaving him otherwise untouched. That was another unpleasant surprise, Shepard registered, as she herself resumed the chase. But just because Saren was seemingly immune to biotics did not mean the environment around him was similarly so protected. The ground suddenly began shaking, causing Saren and Shepard both to struggle with their footing. But every second that Saren was unable to reach his shuttle was another second for them to try and kill him.

Another shot sounded, and this time Garrus' round shattered the rogue Spectre's shields. That was all the opening Shepard needed, angling her sword level to the ground and pointed straight at Saren's heart. She disappeared, and suddenly went soaring back as a backlash slammed into her, reversing her momentum.

"MAJOR!"

A spurt of blood smeared Shepard's visor and the major tore off her helmet to remove the obstructed view. She was now out of reach to strike at Saren and her body screamed as the load on her implants spiked. Even as Shepard struggled to get up however, Kaidan was not wasting any further time worrying over her. The lieutenant had his eye on the prize, sending an unearthed slab of rock flying at Saren. Somehow the turian slammed through it with a biotic blast of his own, but the effort clearly drained him as he fell to a knee. That was all the invitation Kaidan needed as he charged in for the kill. It was also however exactly what Saren wanted. A crack sounded, and a long bloody blade protruded from marine's back.

"KAIDAN!"

Despite the shock to his system, despite the sheer trauma that his body was enduring, Kaidan somehow still found the strength to reach out and seize hold of Saren's arm. The turian snarled, landing a solid blow across Kaidan's face as he tried to dislodge the mortally wounded man. And then it was Saren's turn to scream as Kaidan broke through the turian's biotic defenses, and _twisted_ the arm that had impaled him. The shattering of armor and bone made an audible snap, the appendage being sheared off outright from Saren's body. Out of desperation, Saren gave Kaidan a heavy kick and finally wrenched himself free. With a trail of blood gushing after him, the turian made one last dash for the sanctuary of his shuttle.

Slamming her blade into the ground, Shepard finally rose to her feet once more. The major's eyes began glowing an icy blue, a glow that soon suffused her entire body. Alarms and alerts were now screaming in her head as she pushed her implants far beyond their rated output. Shepard did not care however. All she cared about was reaching Saren and gutting the bastard. Before she could launch herself however, a shrill shriek sounded. Despite her blinding fury, the major was still cognizant enough to look up to see what new threat had arisen. That was the only thing that saved her as she instinctively threw up a biotic barrier, right before the world disappeared into a white inferno.

End of Chapter 34

Bloody hell, that last scene just went on and on. This was definitely one of the longer chapters, most of it on account of that last sequence. We're also ending on a cliffhanger here, but it's not much of one. It's pretty obvious that Saren will survive, just as it's obvious that Alenko was the one that bought it on Virmire.

With respect to why Kaidan instead of Ashley, the reasoning was somewhat complicated. When I was mapping out this story along with the prospective sequel, I considered what ways in which Kaidan and Ashley's respective backgrounds might help me in my world building in future arcs. Kaidan, for better or worse, just did not have anything in his background that I could expand upon to make narrative use of, whereas Ashley, as you've all seen, I've gone and turned her grandfather into the founder of Cerberus, which will definitely have further ramifications down the line. I still resisted automatically writing off Kaidan, if only because that felt like a cheap way out considering something like two thirds of ME players opted to save Ashley. Having Kaidan survive Virmire would have been an interesting challenge to write, if nothing else. But ultimately that didn't work out, and so here we are.

Work has been sufficiently busy and mentally taxing recently that I didn't really have any time to put into this chapter. That and for whatever reason I'm not quite feeling particularly motivated the past few bit. I think part of it is that I've retread in my head too many times what's all about to happen in this last bit of the story that I'm starting to become bored of it. That and I'm feeling more and more distracted by some of the other stories I'm working on. The itch to work on _Whereupon Sits the Crown_ and _Amidst the Starry Night_ has been growing stronger as of late, one reason why I banged out another chapter of the former recently.

Anyway, drop a line if you've enjoyed the story thus far or if you have a question.


	36. Chapter 35

_While the Star of Terra is formally considered the highest award for military gallantry granted by the Terran Empire, it is far from the only award used to recognize the bravery and loyalty of those that bear arms in the sovereign's name. Many of these awards can trace their lineage back to the various orders of honor created by the British Empire, the Terran Empire's immediate predecessor state. As humanity spread across the stars, opportunities to display the requisite valor to earn such awards grew in proportion. With the commencement of the Reaper War, the instances of bravery, valor, and simple heroism became uncountable. But count them humanity, and the galaxy at large, tried to do nonetheless, starting with one Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, whom was posthumously awarded the Conspicuous Cross for Gallantry by the Terran Empire, the Silver Dagger by the Salarian Union, and the Nova Cluster by the Turian Hierarchy._

 _-Ashes of Empire: The Reaper War_

Chapter 35

Fac fortia et patere

Shepard woke with a start, her body trying to jerk upward. It just as quickly crumbled back down as an unimaginable pain shot through her.

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" the major screamed.

"Easy there Major!" a voice, a human voice, called out.

Shepard's eyes flickered to the side, where she saw a naval corpsman struggling to hold her still. The major was not exactly trying to make the corpsman's job harder, but her body was twitching painfully as her scrambled implants tried to resync.

"The others?" she still managed to wheeze out.

"The survivors are being tended to," the corpsman tried to assure her. "Now let me tend to you."

Shepard's arm shot out to grab the man's hand, the first conscious motion she was able to force her body to perform.

"My squad," she insisted.

The corpsman grimaced. "The krogan is alive, one of the other medical teams is tending to him. He got really torn up from the bombardment, but he _will_ make it. The turian, Captain Vakarian, he was far enough away that he didn't even get nicked by the strike. He's helping with search and rescue even now." The man fell silent for a moment. "We've also recovered Lieutenant Alenko's body. I'm sorry, Major. He was already gone by the time we landed."

Shepard let out a pained hiss. "Damn it."

"Stay still, Major," the corpsman instructed firmly. "You didn't exactly come out unscathed either."

He injected her with something and Shepard felt the pain somewhat recede. The searing dulled into a mere aching, enough that she might have been tempted to try to rise. But Shepard knew better than to risk it like that. The augments she possessed should have already been helping dampen the pain. That they did not indicated rather firmly that she was well past the limits that they could protect her from.

The sound of other voices could be heard in the background, though Shepard resisted the temptation to look around. More corpsmen approached to lend a hand, including at least one bearing the same rose insignia as the major herself. Slowly the outer shell of her armor was peeled off, and then braces mounted to help keep the major perfectly still. Finally a mask was placed over her face, feeding her concentrated oxygen mixed with an anesthetic. Only after Shepard had drifted off into unconsciousness did they dare try to move her. Even then, every step was taken with great care until they reached the waiting shuttle, which bore the major up to the hospital ship that would see to her urgently needed surgery.

* * *

Since Eden Prime, Ashley had found herself in new experience after new experience. Her first shipboard posting outside of training, her first tour where she served with not only her fellow humans but also aliens, indeed her first time actually traveling outside of imperial space on more than just a routine transit. All these new experiences, each enriching and rewarding in their own way. At this moment Ashley was going through another such new experience, one that she undoubtedly would consider just as rewarding, or at least educational, in the future. Right now was another matter entirely however.

In a lot of respects the Virmire operation had gone both very, very wrong, but also very, very right. On the plus side, Saren's cloning facility had been captured and imperial forces were busy combing through the place millimeter by millimeter. Seizing the base intact, along with the data dump Major Shepard had managed to extract beforehand, would also position the Empire to decapitate all of Saren's other assets soon enough.

On the minus side, the losses suffered by the ground forces had been heavy. The STG company was reduced to a single platoon, including wounded, while the Blackwatch was little more than a single squad. They, along with Shepard's own squad, had made the geth pay for every meter of ground however, and the Empire had already pulled a battalion's worth of disabled geth trooper platforms from the jungle floor in the short two days since Eighth Fleet's arrival. At the rate they were still turning more such platforms up, estimates were the geth had lost something closer to three battalions outright in trying to storm the STG, Blackwatch, and imperial lines.

Amongst the casualties of the battle were several of Shepard's own squad however. Indeed all of them had been banged up, with Shepard going through multiple rounds of surgery as the Cadre medical personnel went about replacing her implants. Ashley herself was mostly patched up, even if she still walked with a slight limp. Wrex was almost as battered as Shepard, though the krogan's enhanced regeneration meant he was bouncing back much more quickly than anyone else. Garrus was arguably the luckiest one of them all, suffering just a few bruises that while hurt were far from debilitating. Tali on the other hand was in an isolation ward getting pumped full of antibiotics and the like to flush out her system after her suit was compromised during the fighting. And Liara, the asari was sleeping off sheer extreme exhaustion from overexerting her biotics, with an intravenous drip helping pump her body with nutrients to aid in her recovery.

Even so, arguably all of them had been luckier than Kaidan. The lieutenant's body had been located, with sheer providence having prevented its destruction in the orbital bombardment Sovereign had unleashed upon Shepard and the others in a desperate bid to save the Reaper's pawn. In the chaos Saren had finally succeeded in making his escape, but by all accounts it was a close thing. Had Eighth Fleet arrived just a few minutes earlier, it might have been in position to force Sovereign off station and thus given Shepard and the others the longer window they needed to kill the rogue Spectre. Instead, as great a victory as Virmire was, it was still an incomplete one.

A practical consequence of the casualties the squad suffered was that Ashley found herself as the ranking member still on her feet. All of the non-human members were effectively contractors, with the official chain of command going through the human marines. With Shepard unconscious and Kaidan dead, that left only one human available to give an accounting of the events on the ground, which was why Ashley found herself before one Colonel Alec Ryder, the commanding officer of the two companies of Imperial Cadre that had accompanied Eighth Fleet.

"So for the majority of the engagement you were enmeshed within the command hierarchy of the Blackwatch, Sergeant," Alec noted.

"Yes sir," Ashley confirmed.

The colonel had listened intently as Ashley described the events of the battle as best she could recall, from their initial drop to what felt like a desperate last stand before the cavalry arrived in the form of orbital strikes from Eighth Fleet and gunships manned by the accompanying marine and Cadre detachments. Having heard everything Ashley had to volunteer, the colonel was now onto the question and answer portion of this debriefing.

"And how would you gauge the general competency of the turian soldiers accompanying you?"

Ashley's lips thinned. "The ones shadowing me in the Mako were all highly competent and disciplined. Whatever reputation the Blackwatch has, they showed that it was entirely deserved."

Alec nodded. "And your interactions with their command chain? Was there any friction in coordinating with them?"

Ashley considered the question for a few moments before responding. "The soldiers I was with followed orders quickly, and what orders I was issued were also clear and concise, sir. The only complications that arose were due to differing terminology and conventions."

At Alec's continued silence, the sergeant elaborated further.

"One of the things that tripped me up was how the turians don't report bearings like we do. Us humans use 0 as our point of reference for straight ahead. For turians though 0 is to their right, and 90 degrees is front. This was something we already knew about from Garrus, Captain Vakarian's, time with us, but in the captain's case since he was embedding with us it was on him to adjust his frame of reference to match ours. Down on Virmire, when I was with the turians, I had to adjust my frame of reference to theirs."

To that Alec nodded. "Was this also a problem with the STG?"

"Yes sir," Ashley answered. "The salarians at least used 0 as forward, but their bearings run counterclockwise, so 90 degrees is to the left instead of the right." The sergeant grimaced. "It makes me wonder just how multi-species units coordinate at all."

"The Council's standing military forces tend to be organized along species lines," Alec offered Ashley an explanation. "C-SEC would have to be the largest cross-species institution, but in terms of fleet units or ground formations, these tend to be monolithic in their composition."

"I see, sir," Ashley said. "I have to admit, that's kind of surprising, considering how the Council always seems to be going on about inter-species cooperation."

"Practical realities much as what you yourself experienced often impede the realization of such ideals," Alec stated, then continued on with his own questions. "Besides the aforementioned, were there any other complications in exchanging orders with the Blackwatch and STG? Any hesitation on the part of any of the involved parties to accept orders from outsiders?"

That question was perhaps inevitable, seeing as this was the first large-scale engagement conducted jointly by Council and imperial forces together. Being the first, it was almost certain there would be some friction in the interoperability of the different services. Identifying the sources of that friction was an important step to easing them for future collaborations, and the colonel's question carried with it no stigma of blame or guilt. His was simply an effort to ascertain the facts so that they may be acted upon.

"There was definitely some wariness at the start of the operation, sir," Ashley stated. "And there were times when the infantry following me didn't respond as quick as I'd have liked. But I think a lot of that was as much due to them working out my intent as anything else. The same happened when I got an order down the chain, from either Lieutenant Victus or Captain Kirrahe. Sometimes it took me a bit to genuinely understand the order. But those rough edges were smoothed out pretty quickly once things got hot. They didn't go away entirely, but we all learned pretty quick. We had to."

"So it seems," Alec said thoughtfully.

The conversation went on for some time longer, the colonel asking pointed but insightful questions about not only the conduct of the Blackwatch and STG but also on the overall cohesion of Shepard's own squad. While Ashley felt just a tad uneasy discussing such details so openly with an outsider, she also remained entirely earnest in all the answers she gave. There was no reason to sugarcoat anything, much as there was no reason to hold back on the praise she leveled at her non-human comrades. After everything they had been through, Ashley was as ready to lay down her life for them as she was certain they were for her. Even crusty old Wrex was starting to feel like that grumpy uncle that was really hiding a heart of gold. And a shotgun in case anyone got uppity with his nieces.

Still by the time the debrief was done, Ashley was glad for it. There was a certain intensity to Colonel Ryder, one which Ashley had only caught glimpses of in Major Shepard herself. In the latter's case it tended to emerge only when something really needed killing. The major was otherwise, if not exactly laidback, more relaxed in her day-to-day demeanor. As Ashley entered the infirmary aboard the troop transport, the sergeant felt a slight longing to enjoy the presence of that demeanor once more. At her entrance Chakwas gave a nod of greeting.

"Sergeant."

"Doc," Ashley responded. "Is the major still under?"

To that the good doctor gave another nod. "The Cadre specialists say it'll likely be another 48 hours before her implants finish resyncing and they can bring her back up. Until then, we're monitoring her vitals and making sure no complications arise."

"I see," Ashley said, sighing with a mixture of relief and worry.

The attempt to kill Saren nearly had turned into the suicide mission Ashley had feared it would. As it was, the major had very nearly joined Kaidan amongst the list of fatalities when the entire area came under orbital bombardment. Instead she had survived, battered and nearly broken, but she had survived. Achieving that miracle had however pushed Shepard's implants so far beyond their rated output that several of them ended up badly fried. Replacing them required the major undergo extensive surgery, which combined with the overall strain that her body had suffered ultimately left the Cadre medical personnel little choice but to put her into an induced coma so that Shepard's body could divert as much energy as possible to healing. Even so, modern medicine was quite the wondrous thing. Just a scant century or two ago, wounds such as what Shepard suffered down on Virmire would have been guaranteed fatal. Now, the major should be up and about in a week or two. Perhaps not at a hundred percent, but she would at least be back on the _Normandy's_ bridge.

"What about Wrex?" Ashley asked next. "I heard he was going to be discharged pretty soon."

"He's already headed back to the _Normandy_ ," Chakwas said with a bemused sigh. "While I can only marvel at the krogan ability to regenerate, sometimes it seems he's trying to push himself harder than his body can take."

"I'll have a chat with him," Ashley said. "It's probably my job to keep an eye on him, at least in the near term."

"And it's my job to keep an eye on all of you," Chakwas said. "Pants off and onto the bed, Sergeant."

Ashley gave a wry smile as she obeyed. "Yes ma'am."

The other reason for Ashley dropping by the infirmary was to get a checkup herself. Her own wounds were healing up nicely, but the human body could be a very finicky thing. Modern medicine might have allowed Ashley and humans in general to heal more quickly, but care must still be taken to make sure the body did not go haywire in the process.

"Leg up."

Ashley did as instructed, raising the leg that had suffered the nasty gash when the Mako went up. The smooth bare skin showed little hint of that wound now, save for a very faint streak that could barely even be called a scar. Chakwas pressed a sensor against the skin and ran it down the leg's length.

"Good, muscles have closed up nicely and only very mild inflammation."

"Garrus did a pretty good job patching me up down there," Ashley said. "He's not a combat medic, but he obviously knows his way around bandages."

"Likely a consequence of his law enforcement career," Chakwas said. "Thankfully Tali, Garrus, and Liara are all sufficiently versed in emergency field aid to more than make up the lack of a dedicated corpsman being attached to the squad."

To that Ashley nodded in agreement. Having someone on the squad able to serve as a medic was essential, and that had actually been one of Ashley's worries when she joined the _Normandy_ and there was not one already assigned. That worry only increased when she learned Shepard intended to let the alien members of the squad fill in that role, if only because it was highly doubtful they would have the training or experience to know how to handle human wounded. But like so many of her other worries, that concern ultimately proved unfounded. Physiologically there were enough similarities, all of them bled after all, that the squad members tapped to serve as field medics were able to pick up the racial differences with little difficulty.

"Still, I really wasn't expecting you to come down personally with the relief parties, Doc."

Chakwas raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you say that, Sergeant?"

"Well, you're a shipboard doc," Ashley answered frankly. "I thought you'd be prepping to receive us instead."

"All of you were being triaged for transfer up to the troop transport," Chakwas responded, "so unless there was overflow the _Normandy's_ infirmary would have seen little use. Also, while I am indeed a shipboard medical officer these days, I started my career as a field corpsman."

"Really?" Ashley said, eyes widening. "I, didn't know that."

The Imperial Terran Marine Corps, on account of it officially being a subordinate branch of the navy, did not train its own field medics. Instead such medics came from the navy, even if every corpsman so attached were required to meet all of the fitness and general proficiency requirements demanded of regular marines. That meant every corpsman knew his or her way around a rifle, could march as far as the rest of the platoon, and on top of all that also needed to be able to care for the other marines. Little wonder then that such corpsmen, the good ones at least, were considered fellow marines by the rest of their respective platoons.

"No reason you should," Chakwas said. "That particular tour of duty ended after my hipbone was cracked during an abortive hotdrop." The doctor gave her hips a pat. "It healed, but I've never been able to quite go at the pace you need for deployments, and so I took the time to complete my medical training and returned to take a shipboard slot. Still, my past experience has been helpful when we need to deploy to perform triage after a large scale engagement, like Virmire or Torfan."

The sergeant cocked her head aside. "You were at Torfan too, ma'am?"

"That I was," Chakwas said with a nod even as she continued to examine Ashley. "I'll never forget the day. The ground forces took very heavy losses, and it was all we could do to handle the flow of casualties being shuttled back up to the troopships. And then we received notification of a badly mauled company that needed urgent medical support groundside. Due to my experience as a field corpsman, I volunteered, and that's how I met one Lieutenant Evangeline Shepard."

The sergeant took a deep breath at that. What little she knew of Torfan was at best second-hand, from stories like this one that the campaign's veterans were prepared to divulge. All pointed to one simple fact however, that the ground battle had been ferocious and bloody.

"I didn't realize you and the major were so well acquainted," Ashley remarked.

"I wouldn't go that far," Chakwas said. "After Torfan the next time we'd meet would be when Shepard was appointed executive officer of the _Normandy_." The doctor still managed a smile. "But even after all those years, she still remembered me."

"Because you helped save her platoon?" Ashley ventured.

The doctor's smile thinned slightly. "We weren't able to do that for far too many of them. Shepard, it was already clear as day back then how much she cared about those under her command. The major, she was still a junior grade lieutenant back then, she was herself barely standing by the time we made it down. But when we tried to evac her, she flat-out refused. 'Them first,' she absolutely insisted. Only after we lifted out the last of her marines did she let us bring her up too."

Ashley felt her own expression tighten. That degree of dedication, of loyalty, she could not help but feel proud to be serving under an officer that possessed such qualities. At the same time, she felt torn at how the major would feel when she woke up. So many good men had died this day, amongst them one Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko. Ashley's fist tightened. They needed to make sure Kaidan's death was not in vain. They needed to avenge him.

"Easy there, Sergeant," Chakwas said, obviously picking up on Ashley's tension.

The sergeant gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Doc. I just, I wish I could have done more down there. I wish, I could do half the things Shepard could. Maybe then, we wouldn't have lost the LT. Maybe more of the Blackwatch or STG would have made it out as well."

Chakwas regarded Ashley with a thoughtful expression. "While having the major as an aspirational goal is certainly appropriate, you should not doubt your own capabilities based on where you and she presently are. Shepard did not reach her present heights instantly and effortlessly. Indeed the major's growth is the culmination of her entire life, a life that is hers and hers alone, much as your life is yours and yours alone. So long as you strive to your utmost, no one can ask more of you, nor should you ask more of yourself. Do that, and never lose heart, and you will be more than able to stand at Shepard's side, something I know the major herself would have no doubts upon."

Ashley gave the doctor an appreciative smile. "Thanks, Doc. That means a lot, coming from you."

Once satisfied that Ashley's recovery was on track, the sergeant was released and made her way down to another part of the troopship. In addition to making sure the organic components of the squad were looked after, it now fell upon Ashley to ensure the other implements they needed were also provided for. One such implement was getting yet another Mako requisitioned, the third time the _Normandy_ had need to do so since this mission began. Ashley idly wondered just what the bean counters thought of the squad's propensity to lose very expensive armored fighting vehicles. Once at the vehicle bay, Ashley was quickly directed to the supply sergeant in charge of organizing transfers.

"Sergeant Williams, I believe," the man greeted.

"Sergeant O'Reilly," Ashley responded. "I believe you're the man I need to speak with to get a shiny new tank."

O'Reilly chuckled. "Well, perhaps not new, but it should be shiny enough. This way, Sergeant."

Several Makos were racked up in the bay, while one or two were on the workshop floor undergoing maintenance and checks. The one that O'Reilly led Ashley to was also racked, albeit on the bottom rung allowing for easy access.

"Here she is," the sergeant said. "This one's a refurb, some of its armoring was buckled so we had to swap them out, but otherwise she was in pretty good shape. Someone'd customized the tolerances on the drive train motors and gears, those haven't been reset yet, but I'm sure it's nothing your squad can't handle."

For some Ashley felt her instincts tingle.

"Customized tolerances, you say," she remarked.

The sergeant gave a wide smirk. "Why don't you take a look yourself."

The man was being far too obvious about it, but there really was little point in drawing out the surprise. Popping open the door, Ashley climbed in and looked at the serial number. Even though she had already guessed what it might be, her heart still quickened ever so slightly.

"This was the Mako we took down to Feros," she said softly.

O'Reilly nodded. "Hell of a coincidence. When I was looking to see which reserve tank we had that could be requisitioned, I ran across this one's service record. Figured you might want the old girl back now that we've buffed her out."

The smile on Ashley's face widened as she contemplated the sentiment. Despite being an inanimate object, it was a poor marine that treated their Mako with anything but the greatest respect. It was as much a weapon as it was a sanctuary, and if you paid attention to the maintenance and kept the AFV serviced, it would carry you safely both into and out of battle. In some ways the replacement of this Mako portended the way in which the squad would get split up after Noveria. First Garrus getting recalled by the Council, then Liara and Tali being fobbed off on diversionary tasks to keep them out of the way while the _Normandy_ went on the secret reconnaissance mission, and not long after Wrex getting dropped off for much the same.

It was the Virmire operation that brought them all back together however, to fight once more as the squad they were meant to be. They still weren't quite all together again, Kaidan's loss left a gaping, painful hole amongst their numbers, but with their old Mako back, it was like having an old friend return at just the right time to help with the hurt.

"Welcome back, old girl," Ashley said, patting the controls. "We've missed you."

* * *

Saren was not one to whimper and mewl just due to mere physical pain. He did growl at least, and the shattered limb that used to be a fully functional arm continued to be a source of low level pain and irritation despite the painkillers he had injected.

"The arm is a loss," the asari doctor stated bluntly. "The bone was crushed and there are micro-fragments all about, making repair effectively impossible. Our best bet would be to amputate completely and replace with either a prosthetic or print a new organic arm."

"How long," Saren growled.

"A prosthetic could be readied quickly, but even the most advanced ones require a few months to map to your own nervous system."

"Too long!" the turian roared.

"That may be so, but growing an entirely new arm would not be much faster," the asari said. "Indeed it would likely take even longer, and the strain on your body during the regeneration would render you effectively infirm."

Saren snarled, but did not physically lash out at the doctor. That would have been an act of futility, beneath him even in his current mindset. No, what he needed to focus on were the practical ramifications of his defeat at Virmire. There was no other way to describe what happened there, and even worse it was merely the latest catastrophe to upset his carefully laid plans. The loss of Benezia and the rachni breeding program on Noveria removed one of the equalizers he intended to rely upon when he finally confronted the Council's forces. Now the loss of Virmire and the krogan cloning facility meant he only had his extant geth forces to fall back upon. And Sovereign, of course, but the Reaper dreadnaught was a rather blunt instrument and would be of little use when storming the Citadel itself. He was running out of assets, and time, especially if Shepard had really been able to access the prothean beacon secreted at the Virmire lab.

The turian growled again. Shepard. To think that a single mere human could have upended his plans. No, Shepard did not achieve this all by herself, but it was obvious she was the point of the spear by which the forces arrayed against him launched their counterstrokes. It was not just Virmire and Noveria either, but from his network of agents Saren now knew Saren was also responsible for resolving the situations on Therum and Feros as well. That meant Shepard likely had all the same pieces of the puzzle as Saren himself, meaning the human knew where Ilos was located, as well as why it was so important. There might be some off-chance that Shepard perished in the bombardment that covered Saren's escape, but the rogue Spectre was not going to count on such good fortune when everything else seemed to be going wrong. It was therefore unthinkable for him to lounge about to lick his wounds.

"There is an alternative if all you desire is a speedy recovery," the asari doctor spoke up again.

Saren glared at her. "Then why didn't you suggest it to start with?"

"Because it is rather unconventional," the asari responded nonchalantly. "Geth bodies are, despite their synthetic origins, possess many traits similar or even compatible with that of an organic biology. In addition, the synaptic mapping process can be greatly accelerated using the neural network hardware distributed throughout the body, such as the arm."

The turian fell silent as he considered the proposal. The doctor was right, it was unconventional. But it also made quite a bit of sense as he considered it. As Saren learned more and more about the geth, he had come to the realization that they were not the simplistic, homicidal robots that much of the rest of the galaxy presumed them to be. Indeed, the architecture of the geth platforms bespoke an innate artistry in their craftsmanship that was as much a credit to their quarian creators as the geth's own propensity for self-improvement. That a geth arm could be used as a prosthetic therefore did not actually come as a significant surprise.

"How long to integrate with a geth arm?" Saren asked.

"A month," the asari doctor responded.

"A month!?" Saren nearly roared again.

"Compared to the six months to a year that a normal prosthetic would require?" the doctor countered pointedly.

Saren ground his teeth. Put that way, yes the geth arm was still much better, but a month might well still be too long to spend on his convalescence. The Empire could be heading towards Ilos even now, and if they moved in force it would likely take the entirety of his geth forces plus Sovereign to evict them. The cost though, he would almost certainly not have enough left over to similarly take the Citadel.

"If a month is still too long, we have one final alternative," the asari said.

"And you again refrain from suggesting it earlier because of its, unconventionality?" Saren said, irritation audible in his tone.

"This one goes well beyond the realm of unconventional," the asari responded without missing a beat. "It requires that you have faith in the Old Machine."

Saren's expression froze, the sneer on his face simultaneously disappearing.

"As you are well aware, Sovereign is capable of granting cybernetic enhancements that elevates the merely organic into something more," the asari continued. "A manifestation of synthetic supremacy, one could say. You have already been blessed by some of his gifts, but after Virmire it is evident these gifts, and the one that bears them, are not sufficient against those that seek to oppose Sovereign's ambition."

Despite the blankness of his expression, Saren's mind was racing as he digested the asari's words. Or rather Sovereign's, the turian understood all too well. It might be the asari's mouth that was moving, but what passed through her lips were most certainly at the whim of the Reaper. And what they portended was unpleasant in the extreme, if Sovereign truly was losing confidence in his, in Saren's, utility.

"Should you be willing however, Sovereign is prepared to extend to you further gifts," the asari went on. "Gifts that would not only allow you to integrate with the geth arm effectively instantaneously, but also further enhance the biotic abilities you were previously granted. Such improvements should grant you the power necessary to confront and defeat those that seek to bar Sovereign's path, and thus ensure you a continued place as one of his agents."

There was an implicit threat hanging in those words, that Saren's utility to the Reaper was not a sure thing. Sovereign would only deign to keep using the rogue Spectre if Saren continued to deliver results. Whatever his past accomplishments, if Saren started failing now as they approached the endgame, then he would become, not useful to Sovereign, and that could have fatal consequences not just for the turian himself but for his ultimate goal.

The races of the galaxy stood no chance against the Reapers, this Saren believed wholeheartedly after witnessing the dreadnaught's power firsthand. Once the Reapers returned in their untold numbers, it was only a matter of time before they wiped clean the galaxy once more. The only way to avoid this, the only way to save some, not all, but some, was to demonstrate to the Reapers that the organic races could be of use to them, to serve them in whatever their grand ambition was. But if Saren failed in this demonstration, then he and his people would perish. That much was a certainty.

All that meant Sovereign's offer to continue sponsoring Saren should have come as a relief, an indication that the Reaper still considered the turian salvageable. All, save for this lingering suspicion that Saren could not quite shake that the Reaper was merely setting the stage to indoctrinate him. Thus far the turian had managed to maintain his relative independence by being more useful to Sovereign as a freethinking operative. But if Sovereign started to view that independence as a liability instead of an asset, Saren did not doubt for a moment that Sovereign would be willing to turn the rogue Spectre into yet another mindless pawn. No, not entirely mindless, as the asari attending to Saren demonstrated. She was obviously still thinking, still responding as if she could think for herself. But there was an unnerving intensity to her eyes as they seemed to bore into Saren, goading him to accept Sovereign's offer. And in truth, what choice did he even have?

"How long to complete the procedure?"

"A week," the asari answered immediately. "More, depending on how well your body takes to the implants, and your own mental fortitude of course."

A gravely growl sounded again in Saren's throat, but he did not rise to the bait.

"Then let us proceed."

He also did his best to ignore the slight hiss of static that buzzed in the back of his head. Or perhaps he could no longer distinguish it from the noise of his own thoughts.

* * *

The sound of waves lapping upon the sandy beach, that was what Shepard's ears picked up. Not surprisingly, that was exactly what she saw when the major opened her eyes. The blue ocean glistened under the brilliant sun, while the white sand almost shone from their reflected light. It was the sort of tropical paradise that resort developers salivated over, and one which Shepard herself was fairly apathetic to. As much as she enjoyed having solid earth under her feet, soft shifting sand did not evoke the sort of therapeutic relaxation so many others luxuriated in. The major saw little point. If you wanted to swim, just go to a pool. Which begged the question of what she was doing here in the first place.

Her conscious thoughts converging, Shepard looked about with an inquisitive eye. She remembered being on a beach, though it was certainly not this beach. For one, she had been in full armor instead of her service uniform. For another, she had been riding around in the Mako instead of standing around on the beach. One thing Shepard was prepared to rule out immediately was that she was dead and this was some sort of afterlife, especially with the memory of being evacuated from the planet. What this probably was was a lucid dream, something that Shepard was actually not a stranger of. Thanks to her implants and the way in which her nervous system interacted with her AI partners, it was not at all uncommon for her to have such dreams.

If this was indeed a dream then, it was just a matter of time before she woke up. This degree of awareness was usually a prelude to her mind gaining full consciousness, so all she needed to do was wait. And ponder just why her subconscious had picked this particular bit of scenery. Looking around, Shepard could not claim to recognize the place at all. At least, she did not recognize it from any memory of her own. She had been here before however, in a past dream. Now why would she be back? Out the corner of her eye, Shepard caught a flash of blue. She spun about, and found herself gazing at a most familiar figure.

"Kaidan?" the major murmured.

The lieutenant was in his working uniform, the one he wore while shipboard or in situations that didn't call for anything fancier or heavier. Kaidan glanced back at Shepard, flashed a slight smile, and opened his mouth.

" #$! #!$%"

Shepard frowned. Kaidan's mouth obviously moved, and he was equally obviously making some sort of noise, but as far as her own ears could tell, that noise was gibberish. Or rather, not exactly gibberish, it sounded more like static. Before Shepard could muster a response however a bright light flooded her vision, swamping out everything else. Then, darkness took her.

* * *

Slowly, gingerly, Shepard opened her eyes. Her mind felt clear and her body refreshed, meaning her thoughts were running at full speed the moment she woke. That was something of a mixed blessing however, seeing as it meant she was also completely cognizant of everything that had happened before she was sedated, up to and including her brief conversation with the navy corpsman.

"Major," Chakwas said as she stepped over to the bedside.

Shepard rose, sitting up in the bed but not making any move to get off outright, yet.

"Doc," she responded to the older woman.

The major did not bother asking any questions, instead using her implant connections to get a dump of all the relevant updates. Those at least seemed to be functioning and in sync again, albeit running at a somewhat reduced capacity. The reason why became evident as several implants marked themselves as new installs and were still mapping to her nervous system. That was quite the beating she took down on Virmire to necessitate such measures.

"We'll be keeping you under observation for one more day," Chakwas stated by way of emphasis.

"That's fine," Shepard said. "In the meantime though, can I get a terminal?"

The doctor withdrew her hand from behind her back revealing she already had one ready. With a wry chuckle Shepard accepted it.

"Thanks, Doc."

"Remember, only _light_ paperwork," Chakwas said before releasing her grip.

With her warning issued, the doctor left Shepard to her own devices. And despite not actually feeling that tired, the major still let out a weary sigh. As the _Normandy's_ commanding officer she held ultimately responsibility for quite a few things, not least of which was her crew. So far it seemed like everyone else was back on their feet or close to it, besides Shepard herself of course. At least those that were still left to get back up. Shepard began typing.

 _To the family of Kaidan Alenko,_

 _I know that this is not a letter that you ever wished to receive, and it is certainly not a letter I would have ever wished to write. But Lieutenant Alenko, Kaidan, was a marine under my command, and one that laid down his life serving at my side. I thus owe him, and those that he loved, the courtesy and respect his sacrifice is due. And I owe him, not just as a fellow marine, but also a friend, whatever effort is necessary to help his loved ones find closure and some measure of comfort in such a time of grief._

 _In the Corps, we are often told that by doing our duty we can protect those back home. What Lieutenant Alenko has done in the time he has served under my command, I can assure you with certainty has made the world we all live in a much safer place. He did this not by helping fight the Empire's enemies. Or rather, as important as the times were when he was called to bear arms, these pale in comparison to Kaidan's true achievements. What Kaidan did, was not to show how fearsome the Empire was as an enemy. What he did was to show the peoples of the wider galaxy just how wondrous and honorable a friend the Empire, that humanity as a whole, could be._

 _That is a far, far greater achievement than anything I could lay claim to, and it is for this reason I am proud to have called Kaidan a friend. It is for this reason that I believe you have equal if not greater reason to be proud of your son, for the temperance that allowed him to perform such feats is a testament to the love and care with which you raised him. Know that Kaidan went on to share that same love and care to not just his fellow marines, but also to anyone else that ever had need of it, whether they be human or not._

 _Respectfully,_

 _Major Evangeline Shepard, Imperial Cadre_

End of Chapter 35

Work has been bloody busy.

I know I have some navy readers here (so far I've actually had more readers identify themselves as in the navy than in the other services, which I find kind of interesting, maybe the navy guys are just more chatty). A question. If you're aboard a ship and physically inside the superstructure like in the bridge or down below decks, would you be capped or uncapped?

That, let's call it a dream for now, there is a reason Shepard is having it. The payoff is going to take a while to get to though. Like, the ME3 portion of my story.

The attitude towards Kaidan is, to a certain degree, understandable. It however does not mark any particular failing of the character himself, but on the part of the writer in failing to properly convey and present him to show the value that someone like him brings. People can call Kaidan boring or a boy scout or whatever, but those are the traits that make him useful as a person relative to the other characters. Not everyone can have some deep, dark secret, or have some weird personality quirk, or whatever. Ultimately you need to strike a balance so that the different personas can play off of each other in a way that actually lets them get work done. After all, the characters aren't just there to rant or whine or trade witty remarks. They need to buck up and actually do their jobs as well. For that, there also need to be characters that can keep the ragtag band in line.

For most of the story, Shepard is the one visibly doing that. But in the background, and this is one of the things I mentioned previously I didn't do enough of, Kaidan was the one that the crew or squad went to first if they had a question or problem. And that's how it should be. Shepard is the _Normandy's_ CO, meaning she has a lot of things on her plate and she has to delegate. Kaidan is Shepard's second when it comes to the ground squad, so he's naturally the one that got a lot of that stuff delegated to. So for every instance you've seen Shepard helping provide a shoulder to cry on or words of wisdom to a squad mate doubting themselves, there have probably been ten or so instances of Kaidan doing that before it escalates up to Shepard but which I did not have the time to show. And ultimately that is a tad of a disservice to Kaidan's character, since he is arguably quite necessary to the overall cohesion of the squad. His absence is going to have some long-term consequences, and the difficulty in replacing him is going to show in various albeit subtle ways as the story continues.

Ultimately the letter at the end tries to sum up what kind of role I had hoped to slot Kaidan into. And also to a degree it shows something about Shepard herself. We've had a lot of instances where Shepard was shown to be extremely ruthless. We've also had many, many instances where Shepard showed, not exactly a softer side, but perhaps one that genuinely wanted to believe in the good of others. That there is the possibility of a better tomorrow. And that the things she does as a marine, she's not doing because she thinks that will somehow make the world a little bit safer. She's doing because she thinks it will help make the world _better_. What's the difference? Keeping something safe implies a fear of losing what you already have. Making something better implies there is ultimately more out there that you might reach one day, beyond what you already have. This belief can be seen in how she treated many of her squad. Several were more fixated on what they might lose than on how much more there is for them to be, and Shepard slowly dug them out of that mentality. Kaidan was the only one that already shared that mentality, one reason why Shepard trusted him without reserve.

There is one last arc before we hit Ilos and go into endgame, for the ME1 portion of the story at least.

Not quite sure what was weird about the last chapter.

I kind of roll my eyes whenever someone tries to treat canon as the absolute limit of what can or cannot be done in a fanfic. Or that I am limited by the extent of the imagination shown in the canon. I'm not one of Bioware's writers. I am obviously going to come up with entirely different angles and approaches.


	37. Chapter 36

_It is a truism that in the act of governance, there is a tendency for certain practices to continue not because they remain the most efficient course or method a state might employ, but because tradition and inertia continues to perpetuate it. To many segments if the imperial political spectrum, the sovereign's direct hand in the disposition and deployment of the armed forces. The legal underpinning of this control can be traced back to the maintenance of a permanent army and navy reporting directly to the crown as part of the old English kings' efforts to retain control of the Duchy of Normandy. The right to call men to arms remained a purely royal prerogative and remained so even as the Kingdom of England evolved into its successor states. Indeed, the acts that formally established the institutions that would become the Royal Navy, Army, and eventually Air Force all used as their basis a call by the reigning sovereign to mobilize. Efforts to reform the system, to pass formal control of the armed forces to the sitting government, all stalled and the armed forces remained, on paper at least, directly answerable to the sovereign even by the time of the Emperor Charles XII, the last sovereign to reign before the Reaper Wars broke out._

 _-Forward Unto Twilight: The Terran Empire_

Chapter 36

Ruat caelum

"You know, I'm genuinely surprised you were able to hold onto her," Shepard remarked.

The 'her' in question was the asari now sedated and strapped down onto a medical scanner. No one was in the room with her, instead robotic probes were used to interact with her, precautions against being influenced by the neuro-transmitter that Rana's brain had been transformed into as part of her indoctrination.

"It wasn't that hard," Garrus, the 'you' in question, responded. "We knocked her out and stashed her somewhere relatively out of the way, and came back to pick her up after the shooting was over."

The major chuckled. "Fair enough." Her expression hardened. "And now we try and see if there is any hope of reversing Indoctrination."

"Spirits, I really hope there is," Garrus agreed wholeheartedly.

Rana was not the only recovered person that had been subjected to indoctrination, but the others were servicemen of foreign polities that most certainly wanted their people back. The asari technically was also a national of the Asari Republics, but she was a civilian that had been captured in service to a known terrorist, so the legality of the Empire holding onto her was a bit less dubious. Subjecting her to intrusive medical examinations a bit more so, but even then there were plenty of extenuating circumstances.

"I've spoken with Captain Kirrahe and Lieutenant Victus in detail about the precautions they need to take," Garrus said. "Agent Bau has also corroborated them, so the Union and Hierarchy should be handling the freed prisoners with the requisite measures."

"I've already received assurances from the admiralty that anything we learn on Indoctrination will be freely shared with the Council governments," Shepard said. "I hope they are willing to reciprocate?"

"I can't make any promises, but after Virmire, I think at least some of the Council governments will be more open to such collaboration," Garrus said. "What with some of the deadweight getting dropped, that is."

Shepard snorted. The fallout from Virmire was going to take a while to reverberate, but some things were already becoming clear. Having the Terran Empire show up in force to pull their respective units out of the fire was going to require at least some show of gratitude from the Salarian Union and the Turian Hierarchy. The speed with which the Empire moved, and the degree of force employed, also made rather emphatic the Empire's unwillingness to put up with being fobbed off from direct, active involvement with the Saren investigation.

As Jondum had elaborated on previously, the Council had not initially thought of Shepard's activities as the genuine force driving the hunt for Saren. That was only slowly changing after Shepard's victories after Feros and then Noveria, but even then Sparatus at least was determined to stall the Empire's progress rather than help push it forward to its natural conclusion, finding and putting Saren down. Valern at least was smart enough to realize a good thing when he saw it, and without the turian councilor's vested interests in stymieing the Empire, had been open to deeper cooperation. With Virmire, that cooperation could now more earnestly begin, or at least one could hope.

"Major."

Turning about, Shepard noted the manner in which Garrus stood before her. Stiffly, almost at attention, and with just a hint of nervous energy. Tilting her head aside quizzically, Shepard remained silent, inviting the turian to speak his piece.

"I'm, sorry. About what happened down there. I should have gotten Saren with that shot, that way, maybe Kaidan wouldn't have-"

Shepard raised a hand, instantly silencing Garrus even as his mouth dangled open for a few seconds longer before closing.

"Better," Shepard said, then folded her arms across her chest. "Tell me, Garrus. Did you see what Kaidan did down there? Before the bombardment started?"

"He charged Saren," Garrus said, a pained grimace crossing his face as he answered.

Shepard nodded. "And?"

"And Saren got him," the turian continued reluctantly.

A snort sounded. "Oh? Is that all?"

Garrus blinked. "Ma'am?"

Shepard's eyes suddenly hardened, a pair of steely emeralds meeting Garrus' gaze.

"He drew first blood," Shepard stated. "Out of all of us, it wasn't Nihlus, or me, or you, or anyone else. It was Kaidan that landed the first, direct blow on Saren."

Understanding began to light up Garrus' own eyes.

"Kaidan was the first," Shepard went on. "He paid the heaviest price possible for it, but he got further than any of us. I will honor him for it, and make sure to pay Saren back in full when the time comes. And I will _not_ have anyone but Saren hold _any_ blame for Kaidan's death. Am I clear, Vakarian?"

To that Garrus gave a firm nod. "Clear, Shepard."

"Good," Shepard nodded in turn, then offered a slight smile of her own. "The question is, are you going to be there for the payback?"

Garrus took a few moments to think it over. "I don't know, but I'll certainly see if I can swing it."

* * *

When Pallin arrived for his meeting with the Council, the C-SEC executor was quickly ushered into the audience chamber. Considering the developments of the past week, it was little wonder the councilors were in something of a hurry. Things were moving quickly, perhaps even faster than the ability of the Council to manage and control. That was likely an uncomfortable situation for the councilors to find themselves in, and in truth Pallin shared some of that unease himself. But he still had a job to do, whatever his personal misgivings, and unlike some others he was determined to get on with it.

"Executor Pallin," Tevos greeted. "It is our understanding that C-SEC has uncovered a matter of grave import regarding the Citadel's security."

"Yes, Councilor," Pallin affirmed. "The specific matter relates to the weapons smuggling operation that C-SEC has been investigating for several months now, but we recently achieved a major breakthrough that indicates the scope of the smuggling operation was much greater, and much, much more serious, than we previously thought."

"Then by all means, please elucidate," Tevos invited.

Looking over the three councilors, their respective moods were plainly evident. Sparatus was the most disgruntled, a mixture of frustration and even anger evident in the glint of his eyes. The turian councilor's gambit to seize control of the Saren investigation using Hierarchy resources had backfired spectacularly, resulting in not only the Terran Empire once again reinserting itself into the investigation in a decisive manner, but also in the mauling of a Blackwatch company to the great perturbation of other Hierarchy leaders. Sparatus' political credibility was effectively in tatters, and it would be some time before the turian councilor would regain the leverage necessary to advance his personal agendas, assuming he could recover at all.

The salarian councilor on the other hand was not bothering to hide his relative satisfaction. Valern's maneuvers with the STG to counterbalance Sparatus had succeeded quite handily, even if at some cost. Even better, the salarian had won some degree of gratitude from the humans in the process. Considering the continued assertiveness of the Empire, that could be a very useful bit of leverage in the future. That was probably almost as useful a chip as neutralizing Sparatus.

Tevos was arguably the hardest to read, a mixture of the matriarch's masterful control of her emotions and the tendency by other races to project their own racial cues onto the asari regardless of whether they applied or not. That was perhaps one reason for the asari reputation for diplomatic mastery. Even after all these years it still took some effort for Pallin to not fall into such traps. Today the asari councilor was at least not putting on any airs that could be easily inferred as satisfied or dissatisfied. Arguably that was even greater reason to be wary, for Tevos' ostensible neutrality was almost certainly anything but.

"The development is a consequence of the operation at Virmire, and is directly tied to the Saren investigation," Pallin began.

Sparatus noticeably glowered at that second bit. Pallin suppressed the smirk he was so tempted to show.

"One of the participants of the Vimire operation was Agent Garrus Vakarian, formerly of C-SEC. Due to his previous affiliation with C-SEC, Garrus was able to recognize the relevancy of some of the intelligence obtained from Saren's Virmire facility. Specifically, we now know that the instigator of the weapons smuggling operation is Saren."

Looks of confusion now faced Pallin as the three councilors tried to grasp what this meant.

"For what reason would Saren have to organize this?" Valern asked.

"The weapons smuggling was actually camouflage for what Saren was actually trying to get onto the Citadel," Pallin stated. "He was actually trying to smuggle geth onto the station."

Sharp gasps sounded from the three councilors as they worked through the ramifications of what this meant.

"And has he succeeded!?" Valern asked, alarm loud and clear in his tone.

"Almost certainly," Pallin responded frankly. "The information Garrus provided points to multiple shipments making it through, and based on the field reports provided by the Terran Empire, individual geth units can be stored very compactly. Based on preliminary calculations, conservatively, Saren may have succeeded in smuggling in at least a company of geth troopers. If we're being pessimistic, we could be looking at a battalion or more."

It was not just shock on the expressions of the councilors, there was also a mix of genuine fear. Pallin could sympathize, when Garrus' message arrived the executor had had a few moments of panic himself. He at least had the benefit of some time to process the information, while apparently this was coming to the council cold. Odd that, one would have presumed Jondum's report would have made mention of this. In either case, none of them had the luxury to wallow in panicked indecision. They needed to act, now, to prevent the disaster that was barreling their way.

"C-SEC is currently trying to trace where all of the cargo was shifted after it arrived at the Citadel," Pallin continued. "We are also conducting searches of the various warehouse districts. This is going to take time, however, and our manpower is limited."

A gross understatement, that. The amount of cubage in the Citadel was substantial, and that was considering only the surface blocks on each of the arms. The subsurface levels were equally extensive, with nooks and crannies that had never been fully mapped despite the many years of occupancy by the Council races. Those maps that did exist ended to become useless very quickly as the station's keepers rearranged the internal structure in whatever fashion their maintenance duties demanded, making any effort to keep up to date charts an exercise in futility. That did not necessarily mean it still should not be done, but the enormity of the task always seemed to deprioritize it relative to the other responsibilities calling upon C-SEC's resources. At times like this however, Pallin sincerely regretted such past rationalization.

"I therefore request reinforcements be drawn from the member states to supplement C-SEC," the executor declared.

"Certainly," Valern responded immediately. "In the immediate term we can also detach the ground combat elements of the Citadel Fleet to provide additional manpower."

Glancing at the other councilors, Valern received a firm nod from Tevos and a more tepid one from Sparatus. All three were in agreement however, and so the motion was carried. Pallin himself nodded. That was a start, but they were facing a race against time. Saren was being backed into a corner, with the loss of his Noveria and Virmire ventures. Now with the discovery of his fifth column geth infiltration, the rogue Spectre really was losing all of his options. If Saren discovered this, he might feel desperate enough to execute whatever his plan was before all of his smuggled geth was discovered. They needed to find all those geth before that happened, otherwise they risked a slaughter of the Citadel's civilian population. As one of the persons charged with the safety and security of the Citadel's residents, Pallin was determined to not let that happen.

* * *

"Well Major Shepard, this is where we part ways," Kirrahe said. "Once again, my sincere thanks for everything you, and the Empire, have done for me and my men."

"Mine as well," Tarquin said. "Without the prompt medical attention provided to my men, none of us might be standing here today."

The survivors of the Blackwatch and STG companies had been ferried from Virmire to Terra Nova, a major fleet station, where ships from their respective governments were waiting to take them the rest of the way back home. The _Normandy_ herself was similarly docked in the orbiting station, having her munitions and other expendables replenished that the Eighth Fleet supply train had not been able to make good back at Virmire. Kaidan's body had been handed off to be returned to Earth, and now Shepard was engaging in one last parting.

"It was my pleasure to have fought by your sides, Captain, Lieutenant," the major responded. "My only regret is that we could not have done more. Should circumstance ever demand it, it would be my honor to serve with any one of you again."

"Ours as well," Kirrahe said with a wide smile.

Considering the thick lips possessed by salarians, that was a very big expansive expression. Nonetheless Shepard did her best to reciprocate with one of her own before directing her gaze towards the other salarian present.

"I presume you'll be heading to the Citadel to deliver your report in person, Agent?"

"The Council has so requested it," Jondum said. "Personally I'd prefer to continue following up on the leads developed from Virmire, but I'll be the first to admit that I may not be in the best shape to do so."

Like many of the other Virmire survivors, the Spectre had taken quite a beating and was mending. That had not precluded him from delivering preliminary reports to the Council remotely, even accepting the Empire's offer to use its communications network to send his messages, encrypted of course, back to Council space. There were obviously things he was not prepared to commit to paper, figuratively speaking of course, especially not when the paper in question would be passing through imperial channels. Encrypted or not, the salarian was cognizant of the risks of underestimating the intelligence agencies of a foreign power. Better safe than sorry after all.

"Well it's not like the Council will be entirely unrepresented," Shepard said, flashing a smirk at the other turian present.

Contrary to Tarquin, Garrus was standing by Shepard's side instead of facing the major. As his position indicated, Garrus would not be returning to Council space with the others. Instead, thanks to the effective political neutralization of Sparatus and the combined sponsorship of Executor Pallin and Valern, the salarian councilor, Garrus was returning to his position as part of Shepard's team for the last leg of the investigation. Him being a Spectre candidate lent a further degree of sanction, and operational freedom, than when he was a mere C-SEC investigator that was operating half on his own for plausible deniability purposes. How things could change over a few short months.

"Indeed," Jondum agreed.

The Spectre raised a hand in salute and Kirrahe and Tarquin followed suit.

"Good hunting, Major Shepard, Agent Vakarian. And good luck."

Shepard and Garrus returned the courtesy, after which the others took their leave of the _Normandy_. Taking a deep breath, Shepard watched them go before turning to return through the airlock.

"So how long before we head out too?" Garrus asked.

"Second Fleet's already concentrated, we're just waiting for reinforcements from Third Fleet," Shepard responded. "They're expected the day after tomorrow."

As the home station for the Imperial Terran Navy's Second Fleet, Terra Nova always had at least a single division of dreadnaughts within the system. Since the decision to tap the fleet to provide the heavy hitters for the Ilos operation, Second Fleet's entire battle squadron had been assembled. Four dreadnaughts however were not considered a sufficient edge over something like Sovereign, hence why the remnants of Third Fleet's battle squadron, two dreadnaughts and two carriers, were being amalgamated into Second Fleet to provide some more heft. Getting all those ships in the right place however took time, hence why the _Normandy_ was currently sitting in dock waiting.

A good portion of Eighth Fleet was still holding position in the Hoc System, helping guard the forensics teams still combing over Saren's base. The battle squadron however had been withdrawn to Arcturus so that the capital ships could see servicing, and unfortunately the other battle squadron was still being turned over in Sol and could not be deployed. War was as often about logistics as actually killing the enemy, after all.

"So how many others will be getting shot at groundside with us?" Garrus queried.

Shepard snorted. "The Empire is deploying two marine divisions to accompany the fleet. That'll be about thirty thousand troops, with armor and proper air support. Unless Saren's bringing with him a whole lot more geth than that, we should be the one doing the outnumbering this time around."

"That'd be nice for a change," Garrus remarked, then grimaced. "Then again, let's not tempt fate here and go in expecting things to work out only to have it blow up on us in the most spectacular way possible."

"Rule of thumb number 3, was it," Shepard recalled, then raised an eyebrow at Garrus. "So what's 1 and 2?"

"2 is the drill sergeant always knows," Garrus answered. "1 is no, it doesn't get easier."

Shepard chuckled. "And people say you turians don't have a sense of humor."

"Well that's because they've never met my charming self."

"You say that to all the ladies, Vakarian?" Shepard responded dryly.

"Maybe I should," the turian responded. "Gotta make up my lack of roguish scars somehow."

That earned an outright bark of laughter. "Oh it's good to have you back, Garrus."

The turian gave a wide smile of his own. "Glad to be back, Shepard."

* * *

The imperial mission stationed at the Citadel for the duration of the Saren investigation and other attendant negotiations were of course given their own set of offices to work out of. Not all work could be done in those offices of course, some remained too sensitive to be performed in what amounted to foreign soil. For such tasks, the warship that served as the primary form of conveyance for the Empire's staff also served as a secured space. Of course secured was still relative, considering the number of subtle intrusions attempted upon the ship's systems over the duration of its time there. The Council agencies were at least being somewhat careful with their attempts to avoid an open diplomatic furor, but it was quite clear the ship's presence was too good an opportunity to pass up. Good thing the ship was equipped with an AI that was very skilled at detecting and intercepting such intrusions.

"Good morning, Melchior," Anderson greeted as he and Udina boarded. "Everything shipshape?"

"Good morning Captain, Ambassador," a masculine voice responded. "Thus far today I have intercepted five hundred and thirteen active attempts to penetrate my firewalls, along with fifteen thousand nine hundred thirty-one passive scans."

"Already?" Anderson said. "It's only 0600."

"Indeed, it would appear the Council intelligence agencies have scaled back their probes in light of the diplomatic developments of late," Melchior said.

That earned a chuckle from the captain, though Udina's face remained impassive.

"Fire up the QEC, if you would then, Melchior," Anderson ordered.

"QEC synchronizing with endpoint," the AI affirmed.

The quantum entanglement communicator was a piece of technology that the Empire was pretty sure all the other races had functional equivalents of, even if no one advertised it. Perhaps because for all its fancy names, the QEC offered only one genuine advantage over other more mundane methods of FTL communications, its guarantee of security. By using a pair of entangled particles to act as the keys, the random nature of the particle's energy states meant it was effectively impossible to decrypt the contents of messages exchanged between a pair of QECs even if you managed to sniff the packets.

Inside the communications room, the holograms of several individuals appeared, two other men and two women in total. At their appearance, all of the uniformed officers respectfully came to attention while Udina bowed slightly.

"Your Majesty," a stern looking woman in the uniform of an imperial fleet admiral greeted for all of them.

"Admirals," the Emperor Charles responded. "Captain. Ambassador. Be seated."

The others obeyed.

"Now, Ambassador, if you would," the emperor invited.

"Sire," Udina began. "The Council has expressed its gratitude to the Empire for the support lent to their forces at Virmire. They consider the operation there to be a great victory, despite the losses suffered, and believe that a significant portion of the threat that Saren represents has been effectively neutralized."

Charles raised an eyebrow. "Despite that dreadnaught, and Saren himself, still unaccounted for?"

"The dreadnaught is a coarse weapon of war, or so the Council believes," Udina responded. "Even with the support of his geth collaborators, the sheer weight of forces the Citadel Fleet could bring to bear would inevitably overwhelm Saren if he was drawn into an open battle."

From the slight grimaces that rippled across the uniformed officers, that was not an opinion they necessarily shared. Indeed Udina's own qualifier indicated the position was one the Council held, and not necessarily one the ambassador shared.

"At the same time," Udina went on, further reinforcing that distinction, "it could be argued that with his options becoming more constrained, desperation will drive Saren to attempt whatever endgame he imagined, even if the assets he previously expected to support him have been neutralized. And, despite the many victories we have achieved, we know for a certainty that Saren is still in possession of a few more tricks up his sleeve."

Charles nodded thoughtfully. "And you all believe that that act of desperation would be an attack on the Citadel itself."

Udina glanced over at Anderson. "That is the captain's opinion, yes. The weight of evidence is, convincing, almost to the point of conclusive. But I will be honest in saying I lack the qualifications to judge the military practicalities of the matter."

The emperor's own gaze shifted over to the man in question. "Captain?"

At the prompting, Anderson issued his response. "Your Majesty, as part of the intelligence we acquired at Virmire, we discovered that Saren has been actively smuggling geth into the Citadel over the course of the last few months. The only reason I can think of is to establish a fifth column to support a full-on assault of the station."

To that Charles glanced over at one of the two women being projected. "Does your own analysis match Captain Anderson's conclusions, Admiral?"

Fleet Admiral Kassandra Alexander was not only the second highest ranking uniformed officer present, that honor officially fell to the Emperor Charles himself, she was also the head of the imperial war staff, lending her opinions considerable weight. As such when she dipped her head in a slight nod, that weight was added to Anderson's own.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I've cross-checked the background intelligence that underpin Captain Anderson's analysis and his conclusions are sound. In addition, the captain was one of the participants in the Fallen Eagle exercise that gamed an attempt to seize the Citadel as one of our own contingencies. While he may not be cognizant of the latest intelligence we have on the Citadel's defenses, Captain Anderson is familiar enough with the broad strokes."

"I see," Charles said, folding his arms in a pensive pose. "So what would you place Saren's odds as?"

"Assuming C-SEC is not able to find and neutralize the smuggled geth, fair to even odds," Kassandra answered. "The Citadel is its own best defense. When its arms close, not even the main gun on Sovereign would be able to quickly crack it. It certainly wouldn't be able to do it before sufficient reinforcements could arrive to destroy the dreadnaught. If Saren can somehow prevent the ward arms from closing however, and if he could break through the Citadel Fleet detachments stationed at the Citadel, he would have a clear shot at the Citadel's interior and the entirety of the galactic bureaucracy housed there."

And basically gut that bureaucracy, went the unspoken conclusion.

"Are the Citadel forces in sufficient strength to stop Saren's fleet directly?" Charles asked next.

Looks shifted back over to Anderson for that one.

"The main Citadel Fleet is composed of enough dreadnaughts to take out Sovereign in a head-on confrontation," the captain answered. "Based on our analysis, they're a little light on escorts to handle the geth forces that are likely to accompany Sovereign, but the Council is transferring additional reinforcements to compensate. Whether they will make it before Saren moves is however the question."

And now they were getting to the heart of this meeting.

"In the case the Council's reinforcements are not able to arrive in time, may I presume that the Empire has fleet units positioned closely enough to be able to quickly jump to the Citadel?" Charles asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Kassandra said. "The Arcturus Relay is a prime relay that connects directly to the Serpent Nebula Relay, and thus to the Citadel. From there, both Fifth and Sixth Fleet could transit to reinforce the Citadel within a matter of minutes."

The emperor now regarded the other two flag officers whose presence was now clarified. Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett was the commanding officer of Fifth Fleet, while Fleet Admiral Eliza Romanov was Hackett's counterpart for Sixth Fleet. Of the two fleets however, officially only Fifth Fleet was at active readiness for general deployments.

Sixth Fleet was the navy's reserve command, responsible for the logistics of commissioning and conducting the space trials for new ships, minding older vessels on their way to the breakers, and coordinating the maintenance for mothballed ships that were supposed to be reactivated in case of war or some other emergency breaking out. That meant the total number of ships under Sixth Fleet's umbrella could be highly variable, with only a small percentage were actually combat ready at any given time, a distinct contrast with the other active fleets. Even so, Sixth Fleet still possessed the standard battle squadron that formed the core of all the Empire's numbered fleets, with four dreadnaughts and two carriers complemented by the requisite number of escorts. It was that battle squadron that Kassandra was obviously contemplating pairing with Fifth Fleet.

Both fleets were stationed at Arcturus, with the two battle squadrons combined making the station one of the most heavily defended systems in imperial space. Now however Kassandra was suggesting the two fleets uncover Arcturus to go to the aid of a foreign polity, albeit one which the Empire generally had cordial relations with. That did not change that the Empire would be leaving more vulnerable one of the most vital systems in its space. Of course, more vulnerable was not the same as completely exposed.

Even if the two battle squadrons left, Arcturus would still be patrolled by several other cruiser squadrons. On top of that, there were the fixed defenses, massive fortresses that mounted mass drivers far longer than any mobile asset in the Empire's possession and which could even match the main gun on the _Destiny Ascension_ , the asari dreadnaught that served as the flagship of the Citadel Fleet. Furthermore, Arcturus was only a short hop away from Sol itself via relay, where the powerful First Fleet was stationed and where Eighth Fleet was getting the finishing touches put on its own battle squadrons. If the need truly arose, the Empire could have Fifth and Sixth Fleet uncover Arcturus, at least for the duration of any head-on battle with Sovereign and the geth, if it chose to risk it that is.

"Would the Council even permit the deployment of an imperial battlefleet into its territory like this?" Charles asked, the question directed towards the Empire's diplomatic liaison with said Council.

"Councilor Sparatus would likely keel over from apoplexy if the suggestion was raised, Your Majesty," Udina said frankly, "and unless the Council itself makes a formal request I do not believe it wise to display such a degree of, initiative. At the same time, if the navy was able to position its forces to enter Council space with due haste without actually intruding upon Council territory, I think, that would not be an overabundance of caution."

Charles now looked over at Hackett and Romanov.

"Well Admirals, would that be possible?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Hackett answered for both of them. "At your word, we could be in position within the next 48 hours."

As sovereign, the Emperor Charles held several obligations to his subjects in exchange for his fealty. One was to see to their physical defense against any foreign entities that might wish them harm. That required the emperor to be actively engaged with the military's activities, to involve himself in its strategic deliberations and indeed to make the final call on a wide range of matters. It was his responsibility to weigh the prospective gains against the cost and to strike the right balance. It was also his duty to make the choices that would see some of his subjects sent to their deaths in pursuit of the greater goal, if not necessarily the greater good. The necessity of such decisions was obvious, but necessity did not excuse being callous or wasteful when making these calls. And sometimes, as paradoxical as it might seem, the only way to ensure the lives spent were not wasted was to see even more blood shed.

"Very well," Charles finally said. "Fifth Fleet and Sixth Fleet have permission to deploy in strength to support the Citadel Fleet if the need arises."

"By your will, Your Majesty," Kassandra acknowledged.

* * *

"Major, an all-systems alert has been issued," Artemis' voice sounded.

Eyes opening, Shepard went from sound asleep to awake and alert the moment she rolled out of her bed.

"Give me the precis," she instructed.

The data payload flashed through her head and the major had a quick rundown of the situation, as well as the call for all ship captains to prepare for an emergency briefing within ten minutes. Shepard was ready long before then. Half an hour later, she stood before her own squad in the communications room, holding a briefing of her own.

"X57 is a metallic asteroid originally located at one of the Lagrange points of the gas giant Borr," Shepard began as a projection of the asteroid appeared in its previous orbit.

"It was moved into orbit around Terra Nova using fusion torches in order to mine it out."

The hologram now showed the hunk of rock leaving Borr's orbit and traversing the system until it was caught within Terra Nova's gravity well."

"Approximately three hours ago, contact with the engineering team manning the asteroid was lost. Shortly after, a distress signal was received from members of that team. According to the survivors, a band of slavers had managed to slip through the fleet perimeter and land on X57, taking the other engineers hostage and seizing control of the systems."

A noticeable flicker of irritation crossed Shepard's face at that bit. Terra Nova was supposed to be a major fleet station, guarded by elements of a battlefleet and its attendant escorts. The security here should not have been so easily circumvented. Once a thorough investigation determined just how that had happened, the major did not doubt that heads would rule. Perhaps even literally. That was for the future however, there were more pressing concerns in the now.

"One hour ago, the torches activated, setting the asteroid on a collision course with the planet. If it impacts, we're looking at an extinction level event."

While no one really needed to see it, the projection proceeded to show what that meant graphically, the asteroid falling to the surface, with graphs showing the impact analysis. One in particular, that noting the projected casualties, was very high and very, very red.

"Spirits," Garrus murmured.

The others, barring Tali of course, had equally solemn, even grim, expressions visible. Had the quarian's face been visible beneath her visor, Shepard did not doubt she would look equally horrified. The only exception was the major herself however. On her face was an expression of steely determination.

"With Second Fleet concentrated, the navy has enough firepower to crack that rock and keep it from impacting," Shepard said. "If we do that however, all hundred and eighteen members of the engineering team would go up with it. Under any other circumstances, that would be a perfectly valid trade, a hundred lives balanced against the billion plus that call Terra Nova home." The major bared her teeth. "Well, this ain't any other, not when the _Normandy_ is here."

That determination was very quickly being mirrored in the eyes of the others.

"What intel we do have suggests the slavers are down there in at least platoon strength," Shepard continued. "They're spread out however to guard all of the critical facilities required to control the three fusion torches pushing X57 towards Terra Nova. To divert the asteroid would require retaking control of all three, merely blowing them up from afar would only lock X57 onto its current trajectory. To do that requires putting boots on the ground, and to put boots on the ground without getting all the hostages killed requires getting to the asteroid without being detected."

Hence the _Normandy's_ role in all this. Prior to the ship's deployment, sneaking up on an enemy was effectively a pipe dream. You could confuse them to a degree, throw out EM shadows to give the impression that there were more ships than there were, but it was impossible to outright hide a ship. With the _Normandy's_ revolutionary stealth system, the impossible was not only feasible but could be performed on demand.

"You know," Wrex put in, "the moment we start popping the slavers they'll know something's up. What's stopping them from killing the hostages then and there?"

"Artemis should be able to tap into their communications and fudge the appropriate responses to pretend things are still under control," Shepard answered.

The krogan gave a satisfied grunt.

"Are we intending to take any prisoners ourselves?" Garrus asked.

"Just long enough to determine how they managed to overtake the asteroid in the first place," Shepard stated. "As far as I'm concerned, they signed their own death warrants the moment they entered imperial space looking to take slaves. Though I suppose it would also be useful to confirm whom set them up with the technical knowhow to try an asteroid drop."

The Terran Empire's loathing for slavery was renowned, as was the ruthless way in which it dealt with its practitioners. The vehemence of that loathing even surprised the Council races, the governments of which officially disapproved of slavery but which had been far less proactive in trying to stamp it out. Indeed the Council's lethargy in reining in the Batarian Hegemony, ostensibly a Council client and therefore required to adhere to the Council laws outlawing slavery, was the cause of the first major, open rupture in negotiations between the Empire and the Council about whether humanity would join.

At the same time, the Empire's open criticism of the Council's hypocrisy on slavery did offer an opening through which anti-slavery advocates within Council space were able to use to finally formally censure the Batarian Hegemony. The Hegemony's protests were voracious, with the batarians trotting out well-worn arguments about its historical and cultural heritage that underpinned its institution of slavery and accusing the other polities of trying to trample upon its sovereignty. The Empire's response was to note its own historical traditions, that of hanging slavers wherever they were found.

To this day the Empire and the Hegemony were in a state of effective cold war just short of open declared hostilities. Attempts by the Hegemony to use proxies, such as during the Skyllian Blitz, were also continuously stymied due to the Empire's extremely simplistic approach of just killing those proxies wherever they were encountered. At a certain point mercenaries and pirates could weigh the risks of invoking the Empire's wrath versus whatever payoff they might earn by accepting the Hegemony's jobs and decide no amount of money was worth dying for. Of course even as the number of opportunists decreased, the number of extremists saw a rise, at least proportionally. There was a very high probability that the 'slavers' down on X57 were such a subset.

"That all said," Shepard resumed, "it would be imprudent to ignore the context of what else is happening. The combined Second/Third Fleet taskforce was scheduled to depart for Ilos in 48 hours, along with the _Normandy_. Deploying the _Normandy_ , and this squad, to reclaim X57 may well push back that departure time, even ignoring the possibility, minute as it is, that we would fail outright and suffer fatal losses down there."

A few grunts sounded there. As confident as each of Shepard's squad mates were, they were too experienced to carry that confidence into outright recklessness.

"In light of those considerations, the admiralty has left it to my discretion as to whether to undertake the X57 operation," Shepard stated. "After all, what is actually at risk is not just the billion plus down on Terra Nova, but the countless trillions that call the galaxy home right now should we fail to stop Saren from starting the cycle of extinction anew."

This was not exactly news to the rest of the squad, indeed that very point had entered their minds the moment Shepard raised the possibility of using the _Normandy_ to insert them onto X57. But even with that caveat involved, no one looked like they were going to use that as an excuse to back out.

"I also want to emphasize that, in a lot of ways, this is strictly an imperial matter," Shepard said. "It is imperial citizens that are being held hostage, an imperial world being threatened, and as far as we know just a bunch of regular pirates and slavers doing the threatening. This mission would therefore have absolutely nothing to do with the reason all of you were recruited, stopping Saren, so the only one I can legally order to come with me is Ashley." The major tilted her head. "And I suppose Wrex since he was so kind as to sign such an open ended private contractor agreement."

The krogan gave a low chuckle at that, while amused smirks crossed the others' expressions. After a moment Shepard opened her mouth to continue, but before she could speak another voice sounded.

"Shepard."

Gazes now shifted to the speaker, a point that did not seem to faze Liara in the least.

"I think I know what you're going to say," the asari said. "And, I think you already know our answer."

It was smiles that now quirked the lips of the attendants, not just a smirk. Smiles that marked the camaraderie, the trust, and the conviction that was shared between all of them. And on Shepard's own smile was reflected the immense pride the major held for what all of them had become, and for everything that they might yet become.

End of Chapter 36

The smuggling of geth onto the Citadel was hinted at all the way back when Shepard and company raided Chora's Den. Fisk having a single geth wasn't just a random throwaway thing and this particular plot point was planned all the way back then. This is kind of how I do my stories, I like to foreshadow and weave long running threads throughout the story. The payoff might be the next chapter, or it could be thirty chapters down the line. Or it could even be down in the second or third arcs.

More cleanup this chapter. Note that the QEC in my story is not the same as what was introduced in ME2. Arguably there's no reason I can't have a QEC like that of the game, but a part of me has, issues with the way the ME writers tried to shoehorn quantum entanglement the way they did. They went through all this effort to build up a semi-plausible FTL system with mass effect fields in ME1, and then they go cheap sci-fi in ME2 and onwards on way too many things. I'm going to try to be just a bit "harder" than they were, or at least skew closer to the vision first laid out in ME1.

The X57 mission was another one that I always knew I wanted to incorporate, in some way, shape, or form. It simply offered too many ways in which I could exhibit the results of character development or various traits that I thought important to show. I also knew that it would have to be sequenced towards the end of the story, if for no other reason that if it happened too early the characters wouldn't have had enough time to settle in and become the close-knit squad they needed to be for this mission.

In a lot of ways I think X57 serves as an even better capstone to the squad's growth as a squad than the last bit with Ilos and the Citadel. Here, we have Shepard and her squad go out on a simple mission to do their duty. Beyond the hunt for Saren, the need to defeat the Reapers, this here is a mission to save lives for the sake of saving those lives. Not from a cosmic threat, but from a relatively mundane one, insomuch as an asteroid drop or a hostage situation are pretty mundane when compared to the Reapers. And in risking their lives like this, by taking the time to try and help in what is arguably a pretty small bit of trouble relative to what's about to happen with Saren and Sovereign, Shepard and her squad show us the true depths of their character. After all, fighting the Reapers is an existential must. Going out there to save the lives of a hundred or so hostages? When doing so might or might not compromise the larger fight? That's the kind of choice one makes with absolute faith, or in complete hubris. So which one do you think my Shepard is doing?

Been playing War Thunder quite a bit recently. Lessons learned from the game are as follows.

T-34s are little shites that are way faster than they have any right to be considering how well armored they are. Shoot them in the side. If you're lucky, you'll kill them. If you're unlucky, you take out their engine and they skid to a stop right in front of you while you frantically hope you finish reloading before their turret finishes traversing.

Fire is bad, but so is not reloading when the enemy is in sight of you because your crew is putting out the fire. Prioritize accordingly.

A well-handled Puma is the most dangerous vehicle at its battle rating. Respect the Puma. Fear the Puma. Also it's a good way to make money by spotting enemies. Just watch out for enemy machineguns, cause they will wreck you.

The American Stuart light tank is capable of the following acrobatic maneuvers; barrel rolls, summersaults, and 360s. Yes, I have confirmed this myself.

Your frontal armor is never as thick as you think it is. If you get shot in the front, it WILL get penetrated (sheer dumb luck notwithstanding).

The enemy's frontal armor is never as thin as you think it is. If you hit it, it will NOT get penetrated (sheer dumb luck notwithstanding).

Anti-air tanks generally succeed in downing bombers only after they've dropped their bombs.

Momentum does not exist. It does not matter how fast you were traveling, the moment you hit a patch of mud or water or an incline greater than say 2 degrees your speed grinds to a crawl. Also apparently wooden fences can stop multi-ton tanks.

Artillery rarely kills the target you intended it to hit. Pray that it's an enemy tank that's doing the dying.

The greatest impediment to victory is not the enemy, but generally your own teammates. Or rather those random people that are technically on the same side as you but don't pay attention or don't care when they ram into you and push you out of cover or disturb your carefully aimed shot. Or drop bombs and artillery on you. Or sit on their asses in the rear instead of flanking the enemy tank you've pinned down. Or think traveling in a convoy column through a chokepoint is a good idea. Or thinks that popping smoke when you're defending a point does anything except give the enemy cover to charge your positions. Or think that charging a heavily armored tank head-on instead of flanking it is the most effective way to kill it. Or get suckered alongside half the team into chasing one random light tank (me) that's zipping around your rear, leaving the point underguarded and letting the enemy swoop in to capture it at the last minute. Honestly this could be a list all its own. If ever one needed proof that video gamers would make for crap soldiers, look no further.


	38. Chapter 37

_Even before humanity's appearance on the galactic stage, the Hegemony was one of the lesser powers, tolerated but never especially liked by the other star nations. For many years the Hegemony used its status as a client state to shield itself from more direct repercussions for its practice of slavery, even while ostensibly offering the possibility of reforms to reduce and eventually abolish the practice to avoid being stripped of Council protection outright. When the galaxy made contact with the Terran Empire, this precarious balance was quickly upset at humanity's vehement disdain and contempt for batarian political and cultural posturing. Indeed the Hegemony's hypocrisy was one of the first thing the Empire pointed out when contesting the Council's claims that it united its various member races under a set of common laws and standards._

 _-Forward Unto Twilight: The Terran Empire_

Chapter 37

Pereat mundus

The far face of the asteroid was a black void, broken only by a few dim lights sprinkled about its surface. Such darkness suited the _Normandy_ just fine as the frigate made her approach, the hull of similar pitch as the smart paint shifted to match the starry backdrop. While few were the instances where one's vision was relied upon to survey the vast expanse of space, it was not unheard of to have windows aboard a ship and it would not do for the first stealth frigate ever built to have its cover broken by a random crewmember stargazing. Less likely things had happened after all.

The absence of sound was another helpful factor in allowing the _Normandy_ to make her stealthy approach and deliver her payload, the Mako armored fighting vehicle now descending. Brief flickers of light could be seen by the very attentive as the Mako performed the minute adjustments to its course and velocity to equalize with X57. When the vehicle finally touched down it was as if the AFV was softly kissing the rock beneath. The sensation was a bit less gentle.

"There, that wasn't that bad," Shepard remarked as the shuddering and bouncing stopped.

"Not bad at all," Garrus remarked from next to her. "I'd say you're getting better at this, Shepard, cept that'd just encourage you to go in even faster."

Chuckles sounded over the radio, the Mako itself already evacuated of atmosphere.

"Alright, enough from the peanut gallery," Shepard said, her tone shifting from jovial to deadpan serious in a word. "Pressly, what've you got for us, over?"

"Sensors have detected a single freighter and what looks to be three assault shuttles landed on the surface," the XO responded. "Minimal comms chatter so far, the slavers might be using the tight-beam transceivers the engineering team installed instead, over."

"That's showing a bit more communications discipline than I'd like," Shepard said with a frown. "What about surface contacts, over?"

"The X57 facilities didn't have any fixed defenses set up, and the slavers don't appear to have added anything," Pressly answered. "We haven't seen any patrols either, not on infrared or visual-wait, we're picking a transmission, standby."

The wait did not take long as another voice filtered over the radio channel.

"Hello? Is anyone out there? This is Kate Bowman of the X57 engineering team. Simon? Mark? Anyone?"

Shepard muttered a silent curse before speaking, but not in response to the woman on the radio.

"Artemis, how likely are the slavers to pick up and listen in on her transmission?"

"Ms. Bowman is transmitting on a standard commercial grade cipher," Artemis said, "adequate for most purposes and difficult to crack without specialized hardware. Localization of her position would be trivial if the slavers detect the emissions however, and with their control of the main engineering systems they likely also have the keys for all the channels the X57 team would use, including the one Ms. Bowman is using now."

Shepard took a mere second to absorb all that and come to a snap decision.

"Pressly, you're in charge of speaking with Ms. Bowman," the major ordered. "Don't let her think there are any boots on the ground, but get her to tell you anything that might be helpful in reaching and disabling the fusion torches, and warn her about the risk of her transmission being detected, over."

"Aye Major, I'll get right on that, _Normandy_ out."

A few moments later the navigator's voice also sounded over the intercepted radio channel.

"Ms. Bowman, this is Lieutenant Charles Pressly of HMS _Normandy_."

"Oh thank God," Kate said wholeheartedly. "Where are you? How close are you to the asteroid?"

"Close, ma'am, but we're still trying to determine the best course of approach," Pressly answered. "We need to retake the fusion torches to divert the asteroid's trajectory, otherwise the fleet will be forced to bombard X57 to break it up."

A deep breath could be heard, hinting at the sheer relief Kate was likely feeling at finally hearing a response.

"I understand. I-I can't get to the torches myself, the slavers have them guarded. But I can walk you through on how to get to them and then change their settings."

"That would be much appreciated, Ms. Bowman," Pressly said. "Be advised however that your transmissions may be detected by the slavers, and with the main control center under their control they may also have access to the key for the cipher you're using right now."

"I understand," Kate repeated without any hesitation. "I'm at an out of the way location, so even if the slavers pick up my signal it should still take them a little bit to reach my position. Until then, I'll do everything I can to help."

Shepard had to give the other woman credit, she possessed at least a modicum of courage. Or perhaps it was just plain stubbornness. In any case the major listened in as Kate began describing the way the fusion torches worked and the emergency overrides physically in place at each one. Most of the information had already been pulled from the mining company responsible for the X57 project, but it was the on the ground details that helped distill all that raw information into the pertinent details.

Back in the passenger compartment, Tali was paying close attention to Kate and even forwarding questions of her own to Pressly to relay. As the most technically proficient of Shepard's squad, the quarian mechanic was the first choice in actually operating the torch controls. Shepard was a close second, if only because Artemis could walk her through the procedures much more efficiently, but that would take the major's attention away from all the other things she might need to do, like actually lead the squad. She was however not so focused that she did not pick up various tidbits about Kate's present situation, like how both she and her brother managed to escape and hide, or of the very special items decorating the perimeter of the Bravo fusion torch.

"They have WHAT surrounding it!?" the major's voice sounded.

The Mako was soon nearing the first of the torches, the burning propellent creating a colorful geyser streaming into the sky above. Scans showed no defensive emplacements and no one actively patrolling, though one would presume any surviving security cameras mounted around it would quickly pick up their approach.

"Artemis, any comms traffic?"

"None, Major."

"Good."

The Mako slid to a halt and the squad piled out.

"Let's make this quick," Shepard said. "I don't want these bastards even knowing what hit them."

"Aye, ma'am," Ashely answered for the others.

Huddling up at the main entrance, Shepard plugged herself into an access port.

"I am in, Major," Artemis reported. "Internal scanners are patchy, but at least ten hostiles are present. Six are humanoid, four quadrupeds, likely attack beasts of some kind."

"Probably varren," Wrex remarked. "Lotsa gangs use them."

"Tali, charges. Wrex, you're on point," Shepard ordered. "Anything charges us, I want its guts splattered."

"You got it," the krogan said with his usual enthusiasm for wanton destruction.

"Ready?"

Tali gave a nod as she hurriedly backed away after setting the explosives.

"Breaching in three, two, one!"

A slight rumble carried the shockwave from the blast, but otherwise it was a very subdued explosion in the vacuum of space. The people inside probably did hear something, but the loud bang was soon the least of their worries what with the cacophony that now unfolded. Wrex was through first as expected, with Shepard a step behind. She took a single moment to sweep her gaze across the large bay before them, all she needed to pick out her targets. Rifle up, the major was actually the first to open fire.

The slavers inside at least had had the sense to keep their helmets on, so the sudden decompression was not nearly as debilitating as it otherwise would have been. The four varren with them were not so lucky and after first charging towards Wrex quickly started backpedaling as they became short of breath. That all of them were taken by surprise was evident in the roughness of their response time. Shepard's target had not even started diving for cover when the major's shots slammed into him. Stumbling back, the slaver got perhaps two steps before his armor was punctured and he went tumbling down.

The other slavers were finally responding, taking potshots even as they dove for cover. Shepard's own squad was being a bit more measured in their actions, its members alternating between laying down suppressive fire and advancing from cover to cover. It was the sort of smooth cooperation that only long practice and ingrained trust allowed. The slavers seemed to possess neither, and for all their individual competency they were sorely lacking in cohesion as a team. This weakness was ruthlessly exploited by Shepard and the others, as they maneuvered to flank the slavers. Faced with such a ferocious onslaught, panic further undermined the slavers' defense.

One frantically tried to face both Shepard and Garrus, only to leave himself wide open to a rifle burst from Ashley. Another suddenly jerked upright as Tali's drone slinked up close enough to zap him. The blast from Wrex's shotgun was probably a bit more painful, and certainly a more permanent ending. The major's movements were equally efficient, the grenade she tossed out causing three of the surviving slavers to scramble away right into the open. Shepard herself mowed down one of course, while the other two suddenly found their feet no longer touched the ground. Suspended helplessly in the air, the slavers could only watch in muted futility as half a dozen guns were pointed their way and opened up. A distinct case of overkill, assuming one believed such a thing existed.

The four varren were at this point pretty much asphyxiating, rendered harmless by the simple lack of air for them to breathe. The four shots that sounded were more euthanasia than execution, ending their suffering in at least relatively clean fashion. With all the known hostiles down, Shepard's gaze swept across the bay once more. Short, sharp, and efficient, everything she could ask for in an entry.

"Any transmission leak there, Artemis?" she queried.

"No, Major," the AI responded, "though sensors have picked up one more humanoid inside. Movement suggests he is not a combatant, perhaps one of the engineers that escaped capture."

"Noted," Shepard said before walking over to one of the dead slavers.

With her foot, she nudged off the broken helmet the slaver was wearing to reveal two pairs of beady, empty eyes staring blankly ahead.

"Batarians," Shepard said with more than a touch of exasperation. "Why am I not bloody surprised."

"Seems rather daring of them," Garrus remarked, "at least for a bunch of slavers. You think this is a Hegemony black op?"

"Maybe," Shepard responded. "We'll see what ONI can dig up once they bag and tag the bodies. For now though, we've still got a torch to divert."

With the hostiles neutralized, the squad could actually take the time to more carefully override the lockdown protocols that activated when a breach was detected. Closing the doors behind them wouldn't do anything for the air that did escape while they were open, but at least this way there would be some atmosphere left in the rest of the facility. There was no telling if the civvie Artemis had detected had a sealed suit and Shepard would prefer the guy not suffocate on her account. As a round slammed into her kinetic barriers upon Shepard's entrance into the main control room, the major was given temptation to reconsider that.

"Weapons hold," she shouted, just in time too as guns snapped up in the direction of the shot.

A single round was not going to bring down Shepard's shields, at least not one shot by the mediocre pistol pointed at her. The major was still not going to take it lying down however. Her arm rose and her hand clenched into a fist. At the same time a blue glow suffused her form and a cry of shock sounded. The pistol went clattering to the ground while the shooter in question found himself levitating in the air. Even with his hardsuit, which at least rendered the asphyxiation worry moot, it was easy enough to see the panic on his face.

"Please!" he called out. "Don't shoot!"

Shepard gave a snort, opening her fist and dropping the man unceremoniously. Wisely, he did not try to recover his gun even as Shepard and the others approached.

"I'm Major Evangeline Shepard, Imperial Cadre. And you would be?"

"Cadre!?" The man scrambled to his feet. "Oh thank god! I thought you were more slavers! Name's Simon, Simon Atwell. I'm the chief engineer on the X57 project, and am I glad to see you all!"

"Glad enough to take a potshot?" Shepard said with a wry smirk.

"Oh uh, sorry. I really didn't think rescue'd get here in time and well, sorry."

Deciding she had grilled the man enough, Shepard gave a shrug. "No harm. But what's say you leave the shooting to us."

"Got no problem with that, Major," Simon said, head bobbing up and down.

"Good. My team is here to retake control of the fusion torches and have them divert X57 from its current trajectory. Are you aware of the current situation?"

"Yeah," Simon said. "The slavers've got the torches pushing X57 towards Terra Nova. That's why I came here, was hoping I could sneak in and override the systems."

"Well we're certainly not going to stop you," Shepard said. "Tali, give Mr. Atwell a hand here."

"Yes ma'am."

Simon's eyes visibly widened beneath his visor. "You've got a quarian on your crew?"

"Yes, I do," Shepard stated. "Is that a problem?"

The man shook his head. "No, no problem here, Major. Fact is, had a couple of quarians working on the project when we were getting bootstrapped. Some of the finest practical engineers I've ever had the pleasure to work with. If your subordinate is anywhere as good as they were, you're lucky to have her."

The response came as a surprise to both Tali and Shepard, seeing as both took a moment to register it.

"Can't say I disagree there," the major eventually mustered a response. "But time's a-wasting, so let's see about saving the colony, and the rest of your team too."

"Roger that, Major," Simon said.

As the engineer started working the controls with Tali, Shepard stepped over to another console for her own needs.

"Artemis, how much of the system have you been able to penetrate?"

"Sufficient access has been achieved that I can confirm the asteroid drop operation is not one orchestrated by mere pirates and slavers, Major," the AI responded.

"Well, yeah, that was kind of a given," Shepard said, cocking her head aside. "So what did you find?"

On the display, the images of two men were shown, one batarian and one turian.

"What I found was the presence of these two leading the operation, Major," Artemis said. "Elanos Haliat and Ka'hairal Balak."

Shepard's eyes narrowed. "Really now."

"Those names mean something, ma'am?" Ashley asked as she joined the major.

"Elanos Haliat is a turian pirate that had something of a leadership position amongst the various Terminus-based groups," Shepard answered, "until about seven years back when his latest brainchild brought the Empire's hammer down on all of them, hard."

"Seven years ago," Ashley murmured, then more loudly. "Are you talking about the Skyllian Blitz, ma'am?"

"Yep," Shepard said. "Haliat was the one that proposed and organized it. He thought Elysium would be easy pickings. Instead his ground raiders ran into my brother and the army divisions transiting through, and his fleet got mauled by Seventh Fleet once they got back in-system. And of course his entire coalition got wrecked when the Empire decided enough was enough and launched punitive strikes into the Terminus Systems."

"I'd never heard of this before," Ashley remarked.

"Probably because the details behind the Blitz are still classified," Shepard said. "But hey, you're going to get a shot at Haliat today, so you might as well know why we want him dead."

"I can see that, ma'am," Ashley said. "And is this Balak also some sort of pirate?"

"Colonel Balak is officially, not a pirate," Shepard responded, surprisingly Ashley. "He is actually an active duty member of the Batarian External Forces, basically the Hegemony's wetworks taskforce. The Empire is pretty certain he was Haliat's liaison with the Hegemony when they bankrolled the Elysium op. We had hoped to get him at Torfan, but the slippery bastard had already bugged out before we hit the moon."

"Well, looks like today's one for second chances, ma'am," Ashley said.

"Haliat," Wrex's voice sounded from behind. "If I remember right, he's got a nice fat bounty on his head."

"Two mil," Shepard recited. "That's the price the Empire put up after we found out he was behind the Blitz." She gave Wrex a smirk. "Nice little bonus there, wouldn't you say?"

The krogan chuckled. "Always nice to get paid for having fun."

"So how's the split work out?" Garrus asked, joining in the conversation as the matter of money arose. "Or is it first come first serve?"

"Yeah, no, I don't want you guys tripping over each other to get the kill," Shepard said with a snort. "Equal split for this one. Still, even six ways, that's a lot of money."

"Yes, yes it is," Liara agreed, apparently also having nothing better, or more pressing, to do than chime in on the topic.

"Still, need to nail the bastard first before we can start counting the credits," Shepard said. "Tali, Simon, how's it looking?"

"We've finished reconfiguring the torch, Major," Tali responded, "and Artemis has fudged the telemetry going to the other sites to make it look like it's still set the way it was before. But that's only going to fool the systems tied into the X57 facilities. If the pirates check the sensors aboard their own ships, they'll notice pretty quickly something is off."

"Then let's deal with the others before anyone thinks to check," Shepard said. "Artemis, do you have a count on how many slavers there are?"

"Forty-six confirmed surviving hostiles based on the internal sensor telemetry I can access, Major," Artemis answered. "The torches themselves are only lightly garrisoned. The majority of the slavers are standing guard over the hostages at the main control complex."

Shepard's lips thinned as she considered the breakdown. That was liable to make rescuing the hostages tricky. For now though she still had two more torches to secure. Perhaps an opportunity might yet arise to thin out the numbers before she needed to hit the complex. That, or she would have to create one herself. After all, initiative and improvision were merely two sides of the same coin. Just so long as you didn't screw up, of course.

* * *

"So," Shepard said as the Mako sat parked some distance away from the second fusion torch. "Landmines."

"Technically mining blasting caps," Garrus corrected.

The squad had been forewarned about the caps by Kate, with Simon added a few details of his own before they set out for the second torch. The caps themselves had been installed to help crack open a seam so mining could commence, but unfortunately they just happened to be in between the Mako and their destination.

"Of which if we drive over them, they'll explode and take the Mako with them," Shepard retorted. "So, landmines."

While a pedant might still quibble with that conclusion, the end result was much the same. Before Shepard could continue debating the minutiae of such subtleties, the radio crackled with Pressly's voice.

"Major, this is _Normandy_ , over."

"This is Shepard, what is it XO, over."

"Ma'am, Ms. Bowman just let drop that she's picking up seismic resonances that she says are, and I quote, 'indicative of the fusion torches not entirely firing in sync,'" Pressly reported. "She hasn't come out and said it outright, but it's pretty clear she's guessed that we already have boots on the ground whatever I told her previously. She also pointed out that even if we're somehow able to spoof the telemetry reports going back to the main control center, anyone actually looking at the direct instrumentation readouts at one of the survey posts like she's at would still see the raw readings that'd indicate something was happening, over."

Shepard grimaced, both because she was actually impressed with Kate's acumen and initiative and because of the real concern the other woman had raised. It was unlikely the slavers would be as meticulous when it came to manning the instrumentation as the original engineering team. Then again it would not do to underestimate their opponent and go in thinking they still had the element of surprise when they actually did not.

"Understood, XO, we'll take it under advisement. Shepard clear."

That all said, there was not much she could do in the immediate present beyond pressing forward, with the appropriate degree of caution of course. Popping open the Mako's door, the major hopped out.

"Everybody out," she ordered. "Stay close, my sensor suite only has so much range. Wander too far away and I won't be able to map out a safe path for you."

A notification popped up on the HUD of the other squad members and activating it brought up an augmented reality overlay tied to Shepard's own suit. The sensors built into it combined with Artemis' data crunching capacity allowed Shepard to pick up the blasting caps with relative ease, but only so far out. Fortunately it looked like there was enough space between the caps for them to easily walk through.

"Oh shit."

Unfortunately their little stroll would not entirely be a cakewalk. The squad went prone. Off in the distance, four slavers had emerged from the torch ostensibly on patrol. The shadows that covered the squad's location would hide them from a cursory glance, but they could not rely on remaining hidden for the entirety of their approach.

"Think they suspect something, ma'am?" Ashley asked.

Changing out her sniper rifle, Shepard used the scope to examine the slavers in more detail.

"I don't think so," she said after a few moments. "They don't look especially tense or worried about anything."

Of course with the distances involved and the resolution of the scope Shepard did not exactly have an abundance of evidence to support that assertion. Still, the slavers were moving at an unhurried gaunt, indicating no particular rush or urgency as they went about their business.

"Garrus, think you can take the shot?" Shepard queried.

"Just say the word," the turian said, his own sniper rifle also out.

"Marking targets," Shepard said, "two each, take them in the order indicated."

"Got the bastards in my sight," Garrus affirmed.

So did Shepard, but the major waited a few moments longer so that the slavers would be facing just the right direction to not notice their buddies dropping.

"Fire."

The two shots that zipped through the void and slammed into their respective targets did so silently, punching right through the armor with little effort. Like the slavers they engaged at the first torch, these did not have kinetic barriers equipped on their suits either. Shield systems could be finicky and required proper maintenance, something that those engaged in the less ethical and legal endeavors tended not to be the most diligent about. Only the more organized and powerful bands bothered providing them as standard issue, otherwise such shields were restricted to specialists or officers. The four slavers trudging through the rocky vacuum were obviously neither, which meant sniper rifles designed to one-shot targets equipped with both shields and armor had little trouble with just the latter. Of course an easy kill was not quite the same as an instantaneous kill and as the two targets toppled their companions a few steps ahead paused as if noticing something amiss.

 _Artemis, make damn sure their comms are jammed_ , Shepard bursted a quick directive to the AI.

 _Comms are indeed jammed, Major,_ the AI confirmed.

A beep sounded inside Shepard's helmet, indicating her rifle was finished cycling. She took the shot without hesitating, Garrus pulling his trigger only a moment after. The two remaining slavers were just turning around to check on their fellows when they too mate a similar fate. The head of Shepard's target popped like a smashed watermelon, flicks of red spraying away from the point of impact. Garrus had settled for a less fancy shot, targeting the center of mass instead of the head. His own shot was no less lethal however and two more bodies toppled over. The entire engagement had taken at most five seconds, a testament to the lethal efficiency of the two snipers.

"Nice shots," Ashley said admiringly.

"Let's hope they didn't have any deadman's switches rigged up," Shepard said, switching back to her assault rifle and rising. "C'mon."

The squad hustled, making their way quickly but carefully through the rest of the caps. Fortunately nobody else showed up to investigate the missing patrol so they were able to proceed unmolested. Once they reached the bay doors, Tali quickly set the charges once more.

"What've we got, Artemis?" the major queried.

"Six humanoid contacts detected, ma'am, along with a number of combat drones," the AI answered. "All hostile."

"Okay, those drones could make things a bit tricky," Shepard remarked as she looked at the count. "Tali, you think you'd be able to jam them?"

"Once we're inside, no sweat ma'am," the quarian replied. "Also, charges set."

"Okay, mostly the same drill as before," Shepard ordered. "Wrex, point. You and I'll draw their fire. Tali, get in as quick as you can. Priority is the enemy drones. Clear?"

"Clear ma'am," Tali nodded.

Shepard responded with one of her own, then pressed against the wall.

"Breaching in three, two, one!"

Again the slight reverberation was felt from the wall as a hole was blown, but it was scant warning for what came next. Wrex and Shepard were through in an instant, guns blazing for effect. At least one slaver was not paying enough attention and tumbled back as a few rounds actually hit him. From his jerking motion he was far from dead, for now at least.

During the commotion, Tali dove in and quickly rolled behind cover. The others followed, making sure to not to draw near where the quarian was hiding. As it was, the slavers' attention was fully focused on them. Technically what they wanted, but there were some downsides to this attention as well.

"Incoming!"

A blue wave surged forth from Liara as she erected a barrier, just in time too as a pair of rockets zipped towards the squad. They slammed into the field, the explosions shrinking the bubble rather forcefully, but at least no one was caught in the blast. Popping back up, Shepard unloaded into one of the drones, chewing through its shields and punching sparking holes in its frame. One down, and unfortunately almost a half dozen more to go.

"Tali!"

"Almost there Major!"

Almost was not quite good enough, but it was not as if their situation was that dire, yet. To her side, Garrus popped a grenade and hurled it across the chamber, causing some of the slavers to dive out of the way. Ashley rose to take potshots at them, when her rifle suddenly clicked. The sergeant spent a single second being surprised before ducking back down.

"Gun's somehow overheated!" she called out.

While Shepard had hardly been counting every shot her squad fired, the major had been following the flow of battle closely enough to know Ashley's rifle should not have suffered thermal lockdown already. Of course, there was a pretty simple explanation for that discrepancy.

"Priority target," Shepard said, tagging one of the slavers wearing somewhat fancier armor and gear. "Take out the engineer."

Of course seeing as the engineer was being covered by the combat drones, that was easier said than done.

"Got it!" Tali's voice sounded.

Or maybe not. Peering out, Shepard saw the five surviving drones all collapse with a thud. It was the enemy engineer's turn to look about bewildered, just long enough a distraction for a hole to be blown in his helmet. Dropping his expended sniper rifle, Garrus switched back to his rifle and joined in hosing down the other enemies. Shepard gave a snort. The range was ridiculously short to resort to the weapon in the first place, but the turian had probably done so to try and bait the engineer. Losing the sniper rifle to thermal overlock would have barely been an inconvenience.

"Liara!" Shepard called out. "Get them out into the open!"

Rearing back, Liara let the biotic energy well up before igniting a small singularity above the slavers' positions. Her targets were soon frantically trying to grab hold of something, anything, to stop from being pulled out from cover. The sound of armored bodies slamming into each other marked the futility of that effort, while the boom that echoed after ended all worries for them. Standing up, residual sparks dying out on her omnitool, Shepard surveyed her handiwork. The detonation of the biotic field had instantly killed all of the slavers caught in the singularity's grip, while the one lucky survivor was desperately trying to crawl away. Walking over, Shepard fired a single round and put an end to the man's struggles.

"Let's go take care of the torch," the major said, not even bothering to spare a further glance at the corpse that lay at her feet.

"So we going with the no prisoners approach, Major?" Garrus queried as he fell in step with Shepard.

"The imperial military code stipulates that only lawful combatants are accorded the privilege of being taken prisoners of war," Shepard responded. "Pirates, slavers, terrorists, and unregistered intelligence operatives do not constitute lawful combatants, and the disposition of incapacitated individuals is at the discretion of the ranking officer on site. Course about all that means is it's within my rights to shoot the guys then and there, as per the penalty proscribed for such criminality. Anything overly creative would probably violate the general provisions against inhumane treatment of sentient life."

"I heard about that," Garrus remarked. "The whole death as a sentence for piracy and slavery, that is. Can't say I disagree with any of it, but the Empire always seemed so, zealous in pursuing those crimes."

Shepard actually tilted her head in thought for a moment there as she contemplated how to answer the turian's unspoken question.

"Part of it," she finally began, "is probably due to how much practice we humans have had visiting such evils upon our own species. If you look back at terran history, the stretches of time when we stole from, enslaved, or otherwise brutalized our fellow humans far outnumber the periods wherein we treated others with dignity and respect. Some might say our current fixation in hunting down slavers and pirates is a sort of atonement for our own past sins. Me? I think it's because we recognize just how easy it is to slip back into old practices out of convenience or laziness, that we have to be vigilant in guarding against such depravity, not just in others but also in ourselves."

"That's, certainly an interesting way to look at it," Garrus said with equal contemplation. "It's even a noble way of thinking, in a fashion."

Shepard chuckled. "Don't know about noble. It's just a way of recognizing the world for what it is, and that it won't get better just because we wish it to be so. We have to roll up our sleeves and dig in ourselves for that to happen."

"Couldn't agree with you more there, Shepard," Garrus said. "You know, it's strange. When I first stepped aboard the _Normandy_ , I was kind of in a funk. I was so exasperated with everything at C-SEC, it felt like everything was just getting in the way of me doing my job. Nearly lost sight of why I wanted to do the job in the first place."

The major turned about and faced Garrus directly.

"And why do you want to do your job, Garrus?"

"To help people, to stop criminals from hurting people," the turian declared firmly, "and to make the galaxy a better place than it is."

Shepard favored Garrus with a smile, a gentle one devoid of the usual snark or humor that usually tinged her lips. It was a smile of respect and understanding, even of pride. She reached out, pounding a fist softly over Garrus' heart.

"Don't lose sight of that, Garrus. And don't ever forget, the world _can_ become better. We never have to settle for just keeping things from getting worse."

"Roger that, Shepard."

Exactly how long the two continued looking at one another Shepard would need to review her suit's recorders to check. It was obviously long enough for some of the other squad members to take note.

"Ahem."

Looking over, the two were met by a rather exasperated, and amused, gaze directed by none other than Wrex.

"If you two lovebirds are done yapping, we still got slavers that need capping."

Garrus' jaw actually dropped while Shepard just snorted.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, you dirty old man," Shepard said with all the exasperation she could muster, topping it all off with a roll of her eyes.

The low chuckle that Wrex let out did nothing to counter Shepard's accusation. Arguably it only reinforced it. Then again the krogan's hide was probably thick enough to withstand a little needling. Garrus' slack jaw suggested the turian was not similarly so robust, not that the major seemed to notice as she walked over to the controls where Tali was already working. Having already done it once, the quarian took little time performing the override to start nudging X57 off its collision course with Terra Nova.

"Major, I am picking up significant comms traffic between the surviving slaver units," Artemis suddenly announced. "It appears they have indeed noticed something is awry, even with the spoofed reports I have been feeding them."

"Damn it," Shepard muttered. "I presume they intend to do something about it?"

"Balak has ordered a sweep to be done of the survey outposts," Artemis answered, "including the one Ms. Bowman and her brother are hiding at."

"Location?"

A map of the asteroid appeared on her HUD, with markers indicating the relative positions of the points of interest. Shepard's jaw tightened.

"Tell them to get the hell out of there and to try to lay low," Shepard said. "In fact, tell Simon to do that too. We can't get to them quickly enough to pull them out."

"Acknowledged, Major," Artemis said, then continued. "In addition to the sweeps, Haliat is taking a contingent of forces to manually check on each of the torches. He intends to start with torch Charlie."

"Works for me," Shepard said. "Two birds with one stone I we take him out then and there."

For some reason the major seemed utterly unconcerned with the notion of heavier or more numerous opposition at Charlie once they arrived. Then again if Haliat brought along a large enough entourage, that would make the final effort to free the hostages easier. And the Mako was of course a very effective equalizer, especially if they could catch the slavers outside of the torch control outpost.

End of Chapter 37

Some more arc-welding of things brought up in ME1 but which weren't quite as coherent as they really could have been. Still, I think the current setup makes sense. And is a nice Easter egg for those that delved more deeply into the first game's lore.

This has arguably been one of my shortest chapters, mainly because I really did not feel like padding out the two torches more, but I have enough events left over that I wouldn't have been able to fit everything into just one chapter. I also wanted to show a few more of the tactical approaches Shepard takes when dealing with enemies, so I didn't want to cut one of the torches either.

The other thing of relevance in this chapter is more of that character building thing for Garrus, how Shepard's conduct and mentality has been rubbing off of him. While Garrus was not quite a cynic when he joined the squad, he was still extremely frustrated and whatnot with the way things were going back at C-SEC. Since then, the lessons he's taken from Shepard has tempered some of that frustration and anger and channel it into greater focus. In the long run, that focus will make Garrus even more dangerous in the future, and serve him well as a Council Spectre.

I am not going to try to cover all three games in a single story, I believe I mentioned in one of the earlier chapters that the three will be three separate stories.


	39. Chapter 38

_The Hegemony was not ignorant of the threat that humanity's posture represented to the status quo, a status quo that suited the batarians quite well. Eager to help undermine negotiations between the Empire and the Council, and scenting opportunity to prey upon what they presumed to be a still immature and weak polity, the Hegemony began making a series of aggressive moves around terran space and harassing terran shipping, all in the supposed interest of protecting its own borders. The Hegemony assumed that the Empire would not be willing to risk open confrontation that might then endanger the ongoing negotiations, as despite the Council's growing impatience the batarians were still a client race and thus privy to the Council's protection._

 _Here however the Hegemony's leadership badly miscalculated, both in how far the Empire was prepared to go in protecting its subjects and how much credibility they still retained with the Council races. When fire was exchanged between an imperial convoy and a batarian taskforce, the Empire threatened outright war against the Hegemony if the Council did not reign in its wayward client. Where the Hegemony presumed the Empire was bluffing, the Council elected to use this as an opportunity to finally be free of its troublesome client while earning goodwill from what appeared to be a much more powerful potential ally. Stripped of the Council's protection, and now cognizant of humanity's readiness to prosecute a genuine war, the Hegemony had no choice but to avoid further direct confrontations with the Empire. It would however constantly seek to challenge and test humanity via indirect means, such as with the Skyllian Blitz and the X57 Incident._

 _-Forward Unto Twilight: The Terran Empire_

Chapter 38

Fiat Justitia

The trio of shuttles flying towards the fusion torch were staying fairly close to the ground. Not close enough to really risk hitting anything, but close enough that no one would be able to get a reliable shot at them from range. The _Normandy_ was technically at range, but she was at a much closer range than the pirates had likely expected thanks to the frigate's stealth systems. Of course the system was not perfect, and there were things the _Normandy_ could do that would make herself visible or at least momentarily trackable even with the system engaged. One such action was firing her weapons, which the frigate now did as it sent a barrage of fire hurtling down upon the asteroid.

The shuttles had a few seconds of warning that something was incoming, but none of their pilots were anywhere near as adept at their roles as the _Normandy's_ own. One did not even attempt to take evasive maneuvers, carrying on to be nailed by a quartet of shots, a smoldering wreck even before the follow-on missiles further rendered it into itty bitty scrap. The second shuttle managed to dodge a few shots, only to fly right into another and veer wildly to the side. If its impact into the asteroid did not kill all those aboard, the missiles locked onto it certainly did the job as the newly formed crater was further deepened. The third and last shuttle tried to dive, apparently in the belief that closer proximity to the ground would make it harder to hit. The trail of debris smeared across said ground served as proof against that belief.

Simultaneous to this death from above, the Mako was charging on the ground towards the final fusion torch. Instead of bringing the vehicle to a stop and disembarking before forcing entry, Shepard slammed the AFV through the door of the bay. The thin metal crumpled easily enough under the weight of the multi-ton tank, creating a sudden decompressive force within. The stunned slavers barely had time to react before the Mako's machinegun swept through them. Most tumbled immediately in bloody heaps. The few specialists with kinetic barriers did not fare any better, the sheer volume of fire from the machinegun chewing through their shields with contemptuous ease. By the time the squad actually disembarked, there was nothing standing to threaten them.

"Clear," Ashley declared as she finished her sweep.

"Pheh," Wrex grumbled. "Coulda left a few for me, Shepard."

"Fun and games can come later," the major responded bluntly. "Right now we've got a job to do."

The sternness of Shepard's tone belayed not any specific tension or concern on the major's part, but a focused intensity that usually presaged some very severe ass kicking. Whether that was why Wrex did not utter a follow-on complaint was unclear, but there was no mistaking the fact that he was deferring to Shepard, for the moment at least.

"Tali, get the overrides in place," Shepard ordered. "I want to be moving on the main control complex within the next ten minutes."

"Yes Major," Tali said as she hurried over to the controls.

"Artemis, any indication the slavers we've splashed their shuttles?"

"Some, insomuch as they are aware the shuttle transponders are no longer active," the AI answered.

"And estimate of remaining hostiles?"

"Twenty-three, at confidence of 68%."

"Status on the hostages?"

"The slavers have not moved them as yet." The AI paused a beat. "Alert, Major, Ms. Bowman's location has been compromised by the slavers."

"Damn it," Shepard murmured. "Sitrep, now."

The burst of information dropped into Shepard's head provided the major with a general outline of what was happening. It also included an audiovisual element that Artemis had cobbled together by combining all of the telemetry the AI had managed to tap. Shepard felt her anger spike as she watched and listened.

"I don't know anything about that!" Kate's frantic voice sounded. "We've been hiding here the entire time!"

The batarian's voice was barely audible, but Shepard could make out his dismissal of Kate's claims along with a follow up threat.

"Wait, please! I'm telling the truth! We haven't even stepped out-"

A loud bang sounded, marking the discharge of a pistol.

"AARON!" Kate screamed.

A figure briefly entered the field of view of the extrapolated video, slumping over as the round shattered his skull.

"Aaron!" Kate cried again.

The woman reached out for her brother's fallen form only to be met by a backhanded strike. She reeled back, clutching her cheek but glaring defiantly at her assailant.

"Why did you do that!?" she screamed. "I already told you, we don't know anything!"

That was all Shepard needed to see as the major terminated the playback. She already knew that Kate herself was still alive, or at least was so when she was dragged onto the truck the batarians had used to reach her location. That point precluded just bombing the truck with the _Normandy_ , for now at least. But if the slavers really were taking Kate with them, they would probably stick her with the other hostages, so if Shepard wanted to save the woman she needed to save everyone else too.

"Artemis, give me everything you've got on the command center and where the hostages are," Shepard ordered next.

A projection of the complex interior appeared before Shepard's eye. The building was not that large, composed of a central courtyard off of which various rooms were attached. There was an overlooking balcony that made up a partial second floor, along with the infirmary. The balcony in particular would offer excellent vantage points for a defending force, in this case the slavers. The hostages were held in a sealed off room on the first floor, a room that was actually positioned right below the infirmary. Shepard pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"What's the plan, ma'am?" Ashley asked as she approached.

"Recon and assess," Shepard said. "I don't want to go in guns blazing until we have a handle of how safe the hostages would be in a firefight."

"Those two are usually mutually exclusive," Garrus remarked.

"Not today it won't be," Shepard declared.

After working her omnitool for a moment, the major projected the layout of the command center for all to see.

"The hostages are currently all being held inside of this large side room," she began. "There aren't any cameras with a particularly good view of its interior, but one of the ones overlooking the courtyard has an angle on a transparent segment of the wall. Artemis hasn't picked up any guards inside, but there is something that looks suspiciously like a bomb in there with the hostages."

A few grunts sounded there.

"Definitely not a slave run then," Wrex remarked. "The dead ain't gonna fetch much of a price."

"Think we already figured that one out," Shepard said dryly, then shifted the focus to the second floor. "The complex's ventilation system is actually also tied into its waste heat dispersal system. That means this heatsink here connects directly to the air shafts, which will allow us to get into the complex undetected. The tricky bit is that the shafts would be a tight squeeze," the major's eyes fell upon the most lithe member of her squad, "for most of us."

Tali rubbed her hands nervously. "Umm, how hot does it get around that heatsink?"

The major chuckled. "Think of it as a sauna. And it should cool down pretty quickly once you're past the main exchanger."

The quarian did not look convinced, but neither did Tali protest further.

"We won't be able to just blow a hole into the place this time around," Shepard continued. "Too much risk of decompression taking out the hostages. There are two airlocks into the complex itself, which we can presume to be guarded, but so far there's no indication they've been outright booby-trapped. If we move quick enough, the slavers'll never get a chance to change that."

Heads bobbed up and down there.

"Entry will be from both points. Wrex and I'll make our entrance at the southern entrance. Once we've got their attention, Ashley, Garrus, and Liara will hit them from behind. Priority is to neutralize all hostiles as quickly as possible. Clear?"

"Clear ma'am," Ashley affirmed.

"Watch out for enemies camping on the upper balcony," Shepard said. "Watch each other's backs and don't le anyone flank you. Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast, and we'll get all these people home safe."

More nods all around. Shepard returned the motion with one of her own.

"Let's roll out."

* * *

The ride to their last target was done in relative silence. There was certainly a determined air about the squad, but it was a calm determination. Everyone knew what they needed to do and how to do it. That arguably already put them heads above the slavers whose day they were about to thoroughly wreck, something that their opponents seemed to also recognize.

" _Normandy_ has picked up hostiles positioned around the complex," Ashley said from the gunner's seat. "They're probably trying to set up a picket that'll at least let them see our approach."

"Fat lotta good that'll do them," Shepard snorted. " _Normandy_ , this is Shepard. I want localized strikes to take out all of the enemy patrols timed to our approach, two minutes out, launch at your discretion, over."

"Roger that Major," Pressly responded promptly. "Localized strikes for infantry neutralization queued, two minutes out on your approach, _Normandy_ out."

There were only six or so slavers spread out around the perimeter, grouped in pairs. Even the smallest ordnance at the _Normandy's_ disposal was massively over yielded for the task of neutralizing them, but that was sort of the point. Overkill as a concept only came into play when the bean counters got involved, and only when they were not getting shot at themselves. Funny how they stopped complaining about budgets and cost efficiency when it was their own sorry asses on the line.

Without air to carry the sounds, the strikes landed in silence. The Mako was also far enough away that the tiny tremors from the impacts were masked by the AFV's rolling across the terrain. Those inside the command center had likely felt it however, meaning both the slavers and the hostages were alerted that something was happening. Thanks to Artemis' tap into the X57 systems, Shepard could get at least a partial ear on what was happening inside as the slavers tried to contact their compatriots. No answers came, causing them to grow visibly more agitated.

Bringing the Mako to a halt next to the building, Wrex and Tali hopped out, the former to give the latter the boost she needed to get up to where the heatsink was located. Once Wrex was back onboard, Shepard brought the Mako over to Ashley, Garrus, and Liara's drop-off point. Last but not least, the major spun the Mako about and arrived at her and Wrex's planned point of entry.

"Status check, over," Shepard said as she herself took position outside the airlock.

"In position and waiting, ma'am," Ashley said, "no contacts yet, over."

"I'm in the vents," a more strained voice sounded. "Mmph, my visor's getting fogged over on the inside, trying to get my environmentals to compensate, over."

Shepard frowned. She should have considered that possibility. If Tali's progress was slowed too much, the slavers might get their act together before they could neutralize the bomb or take them all out.

"Major," Artemis interrupted. "The slavers are broadcasting on an open channel. They are addressing whomever has been picking off their compatriots."

"The slavers are talking," Shepard informed the others, "Sergeant, hold position until I give the go ahead. Tali, keep moving as best you can. Shepard out." Then to the AI. "Patch me in, Artemis."

"Complying."

"To the gutless bastards slinking around on the asteroid, I know you can hear me," a gruff, gravely voice sounded over the radio, which Artemis quickly identified as Balak. "I'm offering you one chance to get off this rock or we blow your precious engineers to bits. You have ten minutes to signal your compliance."

"Ten minutes," Shepard murmured. "Tali, you think you can get to the hostages and deal with that bomb in ten minutes, over?"

"That's going to be tight, Major," Tali answered frankly.

Shepard considered her options. The estimated yield on the explosive they'd picked up inside the makeshift holding cell was not especially high. It would certainly kill everyone inside, but it was unlikely to even breach the internal walls, much less punch through to the outside. The slavers were obviously going to detonate it remotely, likely over radio. They might be able to throw up enough jamming to keep the trigger from being picked up, but that would make such a hash of all channels it would also compromise her team's ability to coordinate. Another alternative was to try to kill whoever had the detonator, but that was easier said than done. Depending on how twitchy the triggerman was, or indeed how he ended up falling, the button still might end up getting pushed, metaphorically or literally. The best chance the hostages had remained Tali having enough time to get in there and disarm the bomb. The question now was if Shepard could give her that time.

"Alright, I'm going to see if I can stall them," Shepard informed her team. "If this doesn't work, I'm going to initiate broad spectrum jamming. Once that happens, breach and don't wait for any further orders, you won't be getting them."

"Roger that ma'am," Ashley responded.

The major watched the timer tick down towards the deadline Balak had issued. No reason not to take advantage of his generosity after all. Still Shepard did not push her luck too far and as the two minute threshold was crossed began broadcasting.

"This is the senior field officer of the X57 operation," she announced, declining to actually identify herself for now. "Be advised that if you kill the hostages, we'll just glass the entire compound. The _only_ reason any of you are still alive is because they still are."

Shepard waited and watched as a small discussion occurred amongst the slavers. Some were obviously becoming more distraught at being cornered like this, while others seemed determined to force their way through. Balak was obviously of the latter, and so far his hold on his subordinates was still sufficient to keep anyone with doubts from trying anything.

"Well then Ms. Senior Field Officer," Balak responded with all the snideness he could muster. "It seems you value the lives of your fellow humans, as a whole at least. But I wonder, how much worth is the life of just one? How many will we have to shoot before the scales tip?"

Balak was trying to goad her, but two could play at that game.

"We could always just do a one-for-one," Shepard said. "For every hostage you kill, that's one less surrender we'll accept."

A disdainful snort could be heard over the radio. "Surrender? You think we're fool enough to hand ourselves over to your Empire? You'll just space all of us afterwards anyway."

"Hang, not space," Shepard said without missing a beat. "It's a longstanding tradition, after all, and I don't see any reason to break it for you lot."

They really didn't like that, if the feed of a few of the slavers starting to shout was any indication. Before the situation inside could devolve further however Shepard continued.

"Of course that'd just be for the criminal rabble amongst you. A colonel of the Batarian External Forces on the other hand might well be more useful to us alive than dead."

That caused the slavers to all shut up, Balak included. The batarian had obviously not expected to have been identified, so being called out like this was something of a shock. It was one he recovered quickly from however.

"It would seem you have me at a disadvantage, seeing as you obviously know who I am, while I am not so similarly enlightened."

A thin smile crossed Shepard's face, even if no one could see it.

"Fair enough, Colonel Balak. This is Major Evangeline Shepard of the Imperial Cadre. It's a shame I missed you at Torfan. You can trust that I won't be letting you slip away this time."

Whatever Balak had been expecting, that had not been it. More seconds ticked past as the batarian grappled with the sudden revelations. The other slavers looked equally shocked, and it was ultimately their panic overtaking their shock that finally caused them to stir. Panic at hearing the officer they were dealing with was Cadre, and panic that that officer was the Butcher of Torfan herself. If any of the slavers had any delusions about walking out of there alive, especially if they harmed any of the hostages, they were well and truly put to rest.

Even as Shepard kept an ear on the argument that was breaking out amongst the slavers, she also watched as Tali was able to get into the holding room. The hostages, led by Kate, had formed a sort of cordon around the bomb, shielding Tali from view as the quarian got to work. Now it was even more important for Shepard to stall, for if Balak really did get desperate enough, or perhaps just vindictive enough, to push the button, Shepard would be losing another member of her squad. The major was absolutely determined not to let that happen.

Inside, the argument between the slavers reached its climax as Balak's pistol rang. One of the other slaves, the one that had most vehemently been arguing against him, toppled back. The batarian's gun swept across the other slavers, daring any of them to object further. No one did. His control momentarily reestablished, Balak lowered the gun but kept it drawn.

"If nothing else Major, you certainly have some gall," Balak finally responded. "You are not the only one with unfinished business from Torfan."

"Oh? Then why did you cut and run back then?" Shepard countered. "And why are you so obviously trying to do the same now? Is that the measure of the Batarian External Forces? Constantly running away with your tails between your legs?"

"Spare me your sanctimonious mewling," Balak sneered. "You terrans, always thinking yourself so high and mighty. You place your so-called morals and ethics on a pedestal and then go right on ignoring them the moment they become inconvenient."

"Our morals dictate that we not turn a blind eye to wrong," Shepard replied, "and our ethics dictate that those that commit wrong are called to account. The Hegemony is behaving like a petulant child throwing a tantrum because it never thought anyone would call out its crimes, just as you are trying to worm your way out of a mess of your own making."

"Again you humans try to impose _your_ views upon others," Balak snapped. "The galaxy does not revolve around your Empire or your species."

"You're right, it doesn't," Shepard interrupted before Balak could ramble on. "But neither does it revolve around the Hegemony or the batarians. Your people always go on about how rich a culture you possess, how great and glorious of a heritage underpins your society. Certainly, the achievements of Balor in uniting the tribes is worthy of legend. And Sematheus' bold leap bringing your people to the stars makes him as praiseworthy as Armstrong or Grissom. But the batarian society of today? It's a society that has squandered the inheritance that so enriched its past, and a people that continues to prove unworthy of the legends upon which shoulders they stand."

Again Balak was struck speechless by Shepard's casual references to batarian historical figures. Perhaps he had not expected the major to actually be familiar with batarian history or culture, perhaps he too bought wholesale the propaganda the Hegemony spewed about how humans were uncouth and self-centered and thus utterly uninterested in the culture of other races. The level of indoctrination was deep within batarian society after all, and even those that possessed the mental flexibility to take initiative were often never exposed to the information that might lead them to question the official party line.

"You dare try to usurp our heroes for your cause?" Balak finally mustered in his outrage.

"I dare a lot of things," Shepard said back. "It's why I win. You on the other hand have not only proven a coward, but a failure. I wonder what the Hegemony'll do to you if we ever trade you for something of actual value. Maybe make an example out of you to encourage the others. At least that way you'll finally perform a worthwhile service to the Hegemony."

The other slavers were getting restless again. In fact there was a very decent chance that they would start shooting each other. Conversely this same desperation might lead Balak to just kill the hostages out of spite.

"I must admit, Major," Balak began speaking again, seemingly ignoring his squabbling subordinates and in so doing shutting them up as they wondered at what he was up to. "This conversation has been far more enlightening than I expected. You make some fine points, much as I am loathe to admit. And you have reminded me of something very important."

Shepard said nothing, letting the seconds drag by as Balak obviously waited for her to ask what that thing was. There was a distinctly dissatisfied growl when Balak finally lost patience and continued.

"I have a duty to the Hegemony, and it is a duty that can be performed in many, many ways. And I will have only failed if I make the mistake of valuing my own life over my duty."

Inside the compound, Balak's thumb pressed down with purpose upon the detonator, a motion quick enough that no one inclined to stop him would have had the chance. Amidst the gasps and even a few strangled cries, came nothing. And then a shrill, scratching shriek exploded over the radio as the channel was overwhelmed with feedback. The slavers hurriedly pulled out their earpieces or tried to otherwise shut their radios off. In that moment of distraction however they were left woefully exposed as the airlocks were forced open and Shepard's team charged in guns blazing.

While the slavers were still trying to get a grasp of what was happening, beyond the obvious fact that they were under attack of course, Shepard's squad moved with practiced precision. Each of them immediately locked onto a target and drilled each one with controlled bursts. While Ashley and Garrus were making ample use of their grenades, Shepard and Wrex forewent such noisemakers and relied on pure speed to keep their targets from responding. Shepard simply performed a biotic charge, slamming into her unprepared opponent and carving a deep gouge into his chest with her sword. The follow-on shot to his head was probably unnecessary, but the major liked being sure. Wrex's movements were only merely fast instead of blink and you'll miss it, but even then it was a close thing and the slaver he set upon certainly did miss it even without blinking. Not that Wrex's victim had much time to worry about it as the shotgun to his face ended all his worldly concerns.

The slavers closer to where Ashley's team entered naturally focused on them, only partially aware of the slaughter happening behind them. It was beyond their means to focus equally on two fronts, and a divided attention in a firefight tended to be fatal. In this case keeping their focus on Ashley's team was not doing them much good either. A biotic wave swept forward, dragging several out of their cover with limbs flaying. Defenseless though they may be, Ashley and Garrus showed no mercy and perforated each with however many rounds needed to make them go limp outright. Those that avoided such a fate were able to enjoy their good fortune for only a short while, as Shepard and Wrex finished mowing their way through their comrades and launched a renewed assault from behind. By now some of the slavers were genuinely considering surrender even with Shepard's previous threat still ringing in their ears. None of them were quite quick enough to offer it however and soon the last slaver toppled over. The last slaver, but not the last hostile.

With a mighty leap, Shepard soared clear up to the second balcony and grabbed onto the railing to serve as leverage. Before Balak could respond the major's heel slammed right against his face, the blow landing with a sickening thud but lacking the crack that would indicate broken bone. The second stomp of her boot did however, the crack accompanied by a scream of pain as Shepard crushed Balak's hand and the transmitter he was gripping. A whip with the butt of her pistol silenced the scream and the batarian slumped down.

"Sweet dreams, asshole," Shepard nearly spat. "Don't expect your daylight hours to be much fun for the foreseeable future." The major looked down below. "Williams, get up here and secure Balak. Vakarian, Wrex, check the bodies and secure any remaining weapons. If anyone's still alive, restrain them. Liara, with me in case any of the hostages need medical assistance."

The squad hustled to obey while Shepard herself vaulted over the railing and landed deftly on the level below.

"Tali, things okay in there?" Shepard asked over the short range.

"Just fine, Major. A few people were frightened when the shooting started, but otherwise we're all good."

Shepard did not even bother shooting the locking mechanism, instead using her augmented strength to punch straight through. The door gave way immediately after that. Inside, huddled behind what cover they could find, which oddly enough included the bomb itself, were the survivors of the X57 engineering team. Tali had also taken cover, but the quarian had her shotgun out and ready to defend them in the case things went that far. Shepard gave an approving nod.

"Very well done, Tali. I don't think anyone else could have pulled this off."

The quarian hesitated a beat before responding, which Shepard inferred to be a shade of embarrassment at being so praised.

"Well, no one else could have fit through the vents," the quarian replied jokingly.

Shepard chuckled, giving the girl a pat on the shoulder. "I'll certainly keep that in mind the next time we have tight spaces to navigate."

She then looked over the survivors, several of which were now mustering the courage to rise. As they did, a visible relief crossed their expressions.

"Are we safe?" one asked.

"Are the slavers gone?" said another.

"Yes, and yes," Shepard said, then regarded the blonde-haired woman approaching her. "Ms. Bowman, I presume?"

"Yeah," Kate said. "So, you were the soldiers that had dropped onto X57."

"Marines," Shepard corrected with a slight smile, then assumed a solemn demeanor. "I am sorry about your brother, Ms. Bowman."

Kate's lips thinned but she gave a grateful nod. "Thank you, Major Shepard, right?"

Shepard nodded. Presumably Tali had had a bit of time to explain the situation to the hostages.

"I wish, I wish Aaron hadn't died," Kate said after taking a deep breath. "But, I can't change what happened. And I should be thankful that you were able to save me."

"It's part of the job," Shepard said, "but nonetheless, your thanks is appreciated." She looked around again. "Is anyone hurt?"

Kate shook her head. "Just a few bruises when the slavers got rough." And frowned. "Though, were they really just slavers?"

"Not _just_ slavers," Shepard responded, "but they were certainly criminals, and they have met their judgment."

Kate inhaled sharply again. "I see. I, never thought I'd wish for someone to be hurt. But, after all this?" The woman shook her head. "Is it wrong to wish for the navy to find and hunt down every last one of them?"

"Far from it," Shepard assured her. "But don't let your hatred get the better of you, Ms. Bowman. It can take you down a very ugly path."

"I know," Kate sighed. "I know. I always was too impulsive for my own good, least that's what my dad, and my brother, kept telling me." She winced again. "God, what am I going to say to Dad?"

"Tell him the truth," Shepard said. "Tell him that your brother did his very best to keep his beloved sister safe, and that you're able to come back home because of that."

Kate smiled weakly. "I, thanks Major."

Shepard gave a simple nod. "My team will remain here until a relief party has landed. If any of you do need anything, just let us know. For now though, I suggest you all just relax."

"Of course," Kate said, and then glanced over at the bomb. "Umm, could we, maybe, get that out of here? I know it's disarmed and all but…"

Shepard chuckled. "Sure." Then more loudly. "Hey Wrex! Got some heavy lifting for you to do!"

After all, what was the point of having a beefy krogan if you didn't make use of the muscle from time to time.

* * *

The _Normandy_ was oddly quiet, her crew minding their stations or otherwise getting some rest while the frigate was in transit. Few expected to have much time for relaxation when they arrived at their destination and those still awake were making sure the warship would be prepared to face any oncoming challenge. The frigate had also been topped off again by the fleet station, so she was fully loaded with all of the munitions that might be required in the coming engagement. They were as ready for the upcoming engagement as they could get, all that remained was for the fleet to arrive at Ilos.

In the relative silence of her quarters, Shepard was leaning back in her chair with eyes closed. The major was not exactly asleep, her mind instead in a lucid zen that synchronized humans were capable of achieving by melding their mental state with the deterministic regularity of their AI partners. In diving so deeply, Shepard's synaptic patterns caused ripples within Artemis' own neural topology, molding the AI to more closely align with the woman's own thought process. Such deep integration allowed for increased response time by Artemis when bolstering Shepard's own physiology, as well as allow Shepard to react more quickly to stimulus provided by the AI.

This degree of integration was far from routine, as the deeper linkage meant response times for both AI and synchronizer would see a noticeable dip if they were to partner with someone else. It would take them for their respective neural topologies to reset, so to speak, to something approximating a common baseline. The improved responses it offered was technically only on the order of milliseconds, but even that could mean the difference between success or failure. And considering what likely awaited them at Ilos, Shepard would need every edge she could get.

A beep sounded, drawing Shepard out of her mental lull and the major rolled forward into an upright poise.

"Yes?" she responded.

"Apologies for waking you skipper," Pressly said, apparently having presumed Shepard actually had been napping, "but we've received a burst update from the admiralty. Most of it's status updates, but there are several messages flagged for you."

"Alright, thanks XO."

The _Normandy_ and the rest of the combined fleet she was accompanying were preparing for the last jump before they reached the Mu relay, after which they would be outside the network of FTL relays used to tie the galaxy together. FTL communications would still be possible, the capital ships at the core of the fleets possessed powerful transceivers able to bridge the distances involved, but the amount of bandwidth available would be considerably lower, so if there were any actually critical payloads accompanying these messages they might or might not make it through in a timely fashion.

The messages addressed to Shepard were from a varied selection of senders, though it was far from unexpected that each one would elect to send her a few words at this crucial moment. Sorting them via their metadata tags, Shepard prioritized the ones that might hold pertinent tactical information above those that were just well wishes for her success. Perhaps naturally, the first message she viewed was one from Pallin.

"Major Shepard," Pallin began immediately upon his face appearing on the display, "I'm sending this to ensure that you have as unfiltered a view as possible with respect to C-SEC's efforts to secure the Citadel from Saren's infiltration. Unfortunately, our mutual suspicions have been proven correct, and the personnel tasked with searching for smuggled in geth have turned up multiple sites where the synthetics were secreted. At present count we've found and neutralized three hundred and thirty units, but based off of the shipping records and the dispersal of the associated cargo, that's less than a tenth of the projected numbers that made it past our security." The turian's expression shifted noticeably to frustration, even anger. "Even with the added manpower provided by the Citadel Fleet, I'm not sure we'll be able to do a thorough enough sweep quickly enough to find all of them, which means if Saren succeeds in initiating whatever his plan is, we'll have a fight on our hands."

Shepard's lips thinned. The executor certainly had his hands full from the sound of it, and the major idly wondered just how much the Council had authorized him to share about the Citadel's current state of vulnerability. Then again, maybe Pallin was operating under the principle of it being easier to ask for forgiveness than permission, or at least relying on the principle that the Council had not explicitly forbidden him from speaking so frankly and so he was not directly disobeying them. In either case, what news Pallin was sharing now was far from pleasant.

"The general situation in the wards is also becoming unstable, with the populace being significantly agitated by the increased C-SEC presence and the active sweeps. Rumors are already floating around, they always do, but if too many people start believing some of the more fantastical ones we're likely to have a riot on our hands even before the geth make their move"

Pallin paused again, looking more weary than Shepard had ever seen the turian, brief though their previous encounters were.

"I won't ask for the impossible, Major, but I find myself in the rather unexpected, and frankly uncomfortable, situation of relying on someone else to ensure the safety of the Citadel. And after seeing everything that you have accomplished, I'm starting to feel like even if I don't ask for it, you'll still do it." Pallin gave a dry chuckle. "You even managed to temper Garrus' determination into a focused resolve."

Shepard allowed one of her own at that.

"If Saren does indeed make his move, I have little doubt that you will be one of those that will step forth to try and stop them. Well, rest assured Major that that you will not be doing so alone. We'll hold the fort down in the Citadel, you just need to find and finally put a bullet in the bastard's head. Good luck, Major. And good hunting."

The display blinked out, Pallin having ended the recording as quickly as he had started it. The executor was doubtlessly quite busy so it was not as if he intended any discourtesy. Indeed Pallin taking the time to record a message at all spoke volumes of his confidence in Shepard. Best not to let him down.

The major moved onto the next message, this one from Anderson. The darkened face that appeared looked more than a bit tired, but the captain spoke with his usual clipped precision.

"Major, I wanted to make sure you had a precis of the fleet deployments on our side of things. Fifth and Sixth Fleet have both concentrated at Arcturus, pulling back their respective patrols for immediate emergency transit if and when the need arises. One of Eighth Fleet's battle squadrons has sufficiently completed turnover to permit its deployment to cover for their absence and combined with the system's fixed defenses Arcturus should be as well covered as need be."

There were a few assumptions built in there, but Shepard was in sufficient agreement with the captain's judgment that she was not going to quibble over them.

"I don't know how much you've been kept in the loop about the Council's efforts," Anderson continued, "but nearly the entirety of the ground combat teams attached to the Citadel Fleet have been deployed to the Citadel to help with the sweeps." The captain shrugged. "There aren't nearly as many of them as Executor Pallin would probably like, only the turian warships seem to maintain ground combat elements at a similar level to our own warships, and few of the marines involved are trained in policing and investigative approaches. Still, they're at least a few more warm bodies to throw at the problem."

Perhaps literally, if the shooting really did start.

"The Council has thus far declined the deployment of imperial personnel to assist in their sweeps," Anderson said with a slight grimace. "I can't entirely blame them for that, even if the Empire could shift enough gendarmes in time to help none of them are familiar with the Citadel's layout. As it is though, it's becoming pretty clear that our best bet is to stop Saren from activating all of the dormant geth in the first place."

Shepard let out a resigned sigh. No pressure there.

"One last thing that you should keep in mind," Anderson said. "We still don't know exactly why Saren is attacking the Citadel. All we have right now are conjectures and hypotheses, but the weight of evidence is not pointing to any definitive goal. When you find him, don't forget that, otherwise you might end up missing something crucial because none of us were aware of its significance."

In other words, pay attention to everything. That was a slightly less tall order for a synchronizer like Shepard but practically speaking was still bordering close to the impossible. Which just meant it might take some time. Unfortunate that they had so little of it.

"Good luck, Major," Anderson concluded. "And Godspeed."

The major took a mere moment to mentally catalog the major points of Anderson's message. It was for the most part a confirmation of Pallin's, though it was also reassuring that the navy was mobilized and ready to ride to the Citadel's rescue if the situation really warranted it. Of course in that case that probably meant Shepard and her squad had failed, so it was a somewhat stale reassurance.

The remaining update messages more or less were repetitions of what Pallin and Anderson had informed her of, with different people's opinions and assessments giving them differing nuances, of course. There was even a message from Udina, the ambassador actually sounding mostly genial even as he emphasized the diplomatic importance of Shepard not screwing up. That elicited a bemused smirk from Shepard. Even when ostensibly praising her, the bureaucrat was somehow able to come off as a smarmy ass. Then again that was part of the man's charm so she was not going to hold it too much against him.

The last message in her queue, indeed one that had been placed there because the sender had explicitly tagged it as non-essential, caused Shepard to frown slightly as she regarded the name attached. Alec Ryder could have any number of reasons for contacting Shepard. Were it Cadre related however, the man would have gone through normal channels instead of sending what was earmarked as a purely personal message. A deep unease grew in Shepard's stomach.

"Jane, I apologize for letting you know like this, and especially when you're on an active mission," Alec said, with considerably more nicety than the man usually bothered with. "I know however how much it would have hurt you to not be told for the sake of, operational efficiency."

The unease turned into outright foreboding, especially when Alec actually hesitated before continuing. That he finally did, but only after several long moments of pained silence.

"Ellen passed away, last night."

Despite having foreseen it, despite having braced herself, Shepard still felt like she had just been punched in the gut. Her expression remained stoically calm, but a burning in her eyes betrayed the turmoil roiling within her.

"The doctors, SAM, they couldn't keep the disease at bay anymore," Alec continued, his own tune hushed. "They, tried their best. Ellen tried her best. But, they couldn't stop it."

Ellen Ryder was not Evangeline Shepard's mother. Indeed Ellen had two wonderful children of her own. Nonetheless, for many, many years the Ryder matriarch had been the _only_ mother Shepard acknowledged. To a certain point, she still was.

"I know how much she meant to you, Jane. And I want you to know that Ellen loved you just as much. You were as much her own as Sara and Scott, just as you still are to all of us." Alec took a deep breath. "I know the mission you're on is vitally important. And I know that you'll do your damndest to not just come back in one piece, but to come back victorious. So, you do that Jane. So we can all say goodbye to Ellen together. You come back, Jane."

End of Chapter 38

Starting Tali's traumatization with the vents early.

This chapter was bloody difficult to write. Just couldn't focus properly. I have too many ideas for stories other than this one popping into my head that they keep distracting me. I however cannot afford to put them down without getting even more sidetracked than I already am. I did get one idea out of my head though, a sort of really late epilogue to my EVA fic _In Tune_. Quite a few of my current readers are actually migrants from that story, so I don't think I need to especially advertise it here. That story was more or less my big comeback piece after several years of not doing any serious writing.

Quite a few of my readers are also migrants from _A Cold Calculus_ , and those of you that are, the final piece of art I've commissioned to go alongside that work has been completed. I think all of you will agree that it is a beautiful piece, and those of you that did finish that work will likely understand why I saved this one for last. Check it out here by reconstructing the address:

deviantart dot com slash z98 slash art slash The-Imperial-Succession-801452230

My navy readers have been very helpful in answering my questions, my thanks there. Now it's my French readers' (of which I also happen to have a surprising number of) turn to prove themselves equally helpful. In the Napoleonic Wars, besides Napoleon himself, is there a particular French military commander that you would naturally associate with that era, like the way Arthur Wellesley is for Britain and Gebhard von Blucher is for Germany.

All the way back in the first proper chapter, I had wanted to give Shepard a sort of catchphrase. Not anything particularly clever or witty, just something that could encapsulate some of the situations she often finds herself in. The original intent was to use "Damn it" for that catchphrase, and that I would sprinkle it about as Shepard's response to various situations. To my mild surprise, as the story went on, the times where I could finesse the dialogue to give Shepard opportunities to utter the phrase turned out to be much fewer than I expected. One of those times where a plan turns out to be more difficult to narratively execute.

I personally would not presume that an FTL civilization would inherently no longer value cheap labor. Achieving FTL does not necessarily mean that civilization has also made the necessary technological advancements that allows it to create a machine that can match the dexterity, acuity, and problem-solving abilities of human hands, eyes, and brain respectively. And even if they have there's no guarantee that such a machine would itself be cheap enough that its capital costs are competitive with human labor costs. After all, if the cost to buy, install, and maintain such machinery is more than the turnover costs of just employing human workers to do the same job, especially if those workers can be paid very little not at all, then it hardly matters that the technology is available. The factory owner is going to go with whatever is cheaper.

One thing that I do agree with is that there really is a mentality thing in play with respect to reliance on cheap or slave labor, but it's not the mentality brought up in a review. The mentality at play is actually one of intellectual laziness. Specifically an unwillingness to move outside the bounds of what you are familiar with. If we want a real-world example of what I mean, British industry in the Victorian era is a pretty good case in point.

The industrial revolution was birthed in Britain, and the form it took was large numbers of poorly paid workers using fairly simplistic machines to churn out large amounts of products cheaper than before. The principal cost of such enterprises thus ended up not being the capital investment, but the labor costs. As a consequence when trying to improve efficiency, the British manager's reflexive reaction was to try to minimize that cost, which usually translated to trying to cut wages. The workers were obviously unhappy about this, and responded by actively resisting any change to their work practices. This resulted in an effective ossification of processes in Britain, and a general unwillingness on the parts of both management and workers to embrace newer machinery and productivity improvements. As such even as industry in places like Germany and the US poured more capital investment into their factories, mines, and whatnot, their British counterparts all too often weren't willing to match such spending. The end result was a horrifically unproductive and inefficient industrial base by the time WWI rolled around. Even today the UK suffers from the lingering effects of that ossification and there is still a significant productivity shortfall. Note that the above are basically summaries of histories compiled by British historians themselves. It's always amusing how vehemently they like to eviscerate the notion of British standing in both historical and contemporary contexts.

The batarians could arguably be suffering from this ossification mentality but on steroids. Because the batarians have always relied on the cheap labor that slavery represents, they might have never properly invested and developed the productivity enhancing techniques and processes that say humanity did. And similarly to Victorian England industry, batarian industry might well be highly inefficient and not very flexible. They're getting by, insomuch as there are enough consumers domestically in the Hegemony that the industry has a market. What they can't do very well is compete against industries that are more nimble and flexible. This would already have been bad enough with the other Citadel races. With humanity, whose economy is far more dynamic, and the Hegemony would have been faced with a direct economic competitor right at its doorstep.

An additional side effect of the weaker batarian economy is their inability to match the Empire when it comes to defense spending. The Empire recall had at the start of this story before Sovereign showed up about 36 dreadnaughts, which is almost as many as the turians have. The batarians have way, way fewer, and couldn't match the Empire's build rate even after no longer being bound by the Treaty of Farixen. That's another reason why the batarians are careful not to move to overtly against the Empire, since they know an all-out war would end poorly for them. At the same time the Empire really doesn't want to deal with the aftermath of stomping on the Hegemony, since that would likely be even more expensive than the war proper. Hence the cold war between the two.

Next chapter will be Ilos. I'm going to be keeping it compact however, we're going to hit the ground running and things will be happening very quickly. I'm going to be trying to shove in a lot of information into the next couple of chapters. I estimate that the endgame will take two to three chapters, with perhaps one more chapter for cleanup, and then an epilogue. How fast I can get it all out will depend on a combination of work demands, my ability to actually focus on this story, and of course the amount of feedback I get from all of you. *hinthintnudgenudgecoughcough*


	40. Chapter 39

_The tonnage classification system used by galactic society had remained effectively static for centuries even before humanity emerged as a major power. Throughout all this time, the wider adoption of carriers by the Terran Empire notwithstanding, doctrinal shifts were few and far in between, resulting in little impetus to reevaluate the system. Such stagnation however was quickly rent asunder when the Reapers invaded the galaxy anew. Broadly speaking, Reaper warships fell into two categories, the massive multi-kilometer dreadnaughts and the more compact but still extremely powerful destroyers. The former required at minimum three conventional pre-war dreadnaughts to have any chance of defeating, while the latter was an even match for even an entire squadron of cruisers. Frigates stood so little chance, even in large wolfpacks, that their captains were given explicit orders to never directly engage Reaper warships except as a desperate last resort._

 _Faced with such overwhelming power, the galactic polities were forced to revisit traditional notions about ship construction. Indeed the effort to match Reaper warships had begun before the invasion even commenced, driven by the appearance of the Reaper vanguard, Sovereign, whose demonstrated capabilities in multiple engagements had already made clear that the existing complement of the various galactic navies were greatly outgunned. Entirely new designs were accelerated, with the initial iterations being little more than up-gunned frigates and cruisers. It was the development of the first superdreadnaughts, designed and built by the Terran Empire, that the naval shipwrights reconsidered the previous limits they had worked under. The follow-on series of designs resulted in warships far larger than the previous classification systems allowed, resulting in informal designations that eventually became formal categories in their own right. Thus did the naval classification system expand to include the categories of destroyers, battlecruisers, superdreadnaughts, and finally, the pinnacle of the Grand Alliance's search for a means to match the Reapers, titans._

 _-Ashes of Empire: The Reaper War_

Chapter 39

Ab antiquo

Alarms immediately began blaring as the _Normandy_ emerged from FTL. The reason was fairly obvious as the tactical display lit up with contacts.

"Damn it," Shepard murmured. "Looks like they got here ahead of us again."

"Six frigates, four cruisers detected in orbit," Pressly announced, "along with a large unidentified class. Looks to be some sort of cargo hauler."

"Or more likely some sort of troop carrier," Shepard surmised, then smirked. "Good thing we brought a lot of backup ourselves."

Pressly nodded in grim agreement. "Stealth systems engaged, probes away. Flag has ordered _Normandy_ to be positioned at the planetary L2."

"Acknowledge and plot us a course, XO."

"Aye ma'am."

With the combined force of two battlefleets, the _Normandy_ was hardly needed to deal with the scant enemy force in orbit. She could still aid in the course of the battle however, using her stealth system to remain undetected and provide an unseen set of eyes on the geth ships. So while the frigate surreptitiously maneuvered closer to the planet, the rest of the fleet presented a far more aggressive posture as they advanced.

Fighter and interceptor squadrons were busily being disgorged from the carriers while the other frigates arranged themselves to make passes on the enemy ships. The larger and slower cruisers would take longer to range on the geth ships, but the dreadnaughts were already working to line up shots. They just needed to make sure they did not hit the planet and take out whatever it was all of them had spent the last few months searching for.

The geth did not sit there idly waiting to be swatted aside. Their own frigates began accelerating away from the planet, even as they did their best to remain between the terran warships and Ilos. So outnumbered, the frigates were easily outflanked and quickly came under fire from multiple directions. Nonetheless the geth ships did not waver, instead reaching a speed wherein it would be impossible for them to break off. The maneuver was suicidal and had there been a biological crew the forces involved would have been far more than the mass effect fields could have compensated for and smeared everyone into bloody paste. The geth were not so similarly constrained, even if all of the mobile platforms were similarly indisposed. The intelligence driving the ships forward however still zipped about the onboard computers and they guided the frigates unerringly towards their targets.

"They're trying to ram!" Pressly exclaimed as he watched the respective vectors. "That's insane!"

"No, that's entirely logical from their perspective," Shepard said. "The geth can't win and they sure as hell won't run, so they're going to try to cause as much damage as possible before they go down."

Pressly's jaw tightened as the same conclusion eventually clicked for him. Perhaps because he was an organic however, the coldness of such calculus seemed almost offensive. Still, for all their disregard for their continued existence, the geth still needed to reach their targets to complete their suicidal charge. Their failure to do so was marked by the sudden disappearance of their signals on the tactical display, as well as the brief bursts of light that was their distant explosions. The simultaneous bombardment from the battlefleet's dreadnaughts had bee enough to not only tear apart the geth frigates, but also detonate their drive cores and leave nothing but floating wrecks. A navigational hazard they might still be, but those ships would not be ramming anyone this day.

"Fighter squadrons have engaged enemy cruisers," Pressly noted as attention shifted to the second part of the space battle.

The point defenses on the geth cruisers were noticeably better than what imperial warships mounted and losses ticked upwards as those fighters that strayed too close in their attack runs were shot down. The pressure from the attacks were however splitting the cruisers apart, forcing them out of formation and decreasing their ability to supplement each other's fire. There was still a lot of it as the ultraviolet beams from the geth batteries flickered far more rapidly than their human counterparts could cycle.

Even as the fighter squadrons were attrited, the imperial frigates ranged and started delivering volleys of their own. Unlike the torpedoes launched by the fighters, the solid slugs fired by the frigates could not be intercepted by point defenses. The cruisers needed to either dodge, or rely on their shields to withstand the blows. This they did for a short time at least, but soon it was not just imperial frigates strafing the geth cruisers, but the larger imperial warships as well. Shields that just barely held the lighter fire were now buckling under the withering bombardment from an order of magnitude more ships than the geth themselves numbered. As they failed outright, armor cracked and hulls fractured quickly after. The troop transport that exploded shortly thereafter was barely an afterthought as the imperial fleet took up orbit around Ilos.

Forcibly landing large numbers of troops on a hostile planet was both a tactical and logistical challenge. Tactically speaking, one needed to ensure the opposing side did not have any defenses left that could down the dropships and other transports before they landed. Control of the orbitals was a given, and control of the atmospheric airspace was also usually a requisite for successful landings. Interestingly enough control of the high orbits did not necessarily translate to control of the sky, since the distances involved were such that spaceships firing on air-breathing planes actually had some difficulty guaranteeing kills thanks to the latter's maneuverability. To really have control of the sky, one needed to have one's own planes or even ships in the airspace of the zone of engagement. That was another reason frigates were so useful, since they could bring to bear the firepower of interstellar warships into a purely atmospheric engagement.

Of course deploying an entire fleet of frigates for the sake of airspace control had its own drawbacks. Those frigates after all had a role in a fleet's order of battle after all, and their absence would be sorely missed should an enemy fleet decide to attempt to relieve the under-siege world. For this reason, and because dedicated air combat craft were much more proficient in such duties, most modern armed forces maintained a suite of such squadrons for when their troops needed to fight groundside. The Terran Empire was no different in this regard, which was why the two divisions of imperial marines had attached to them a total of four squadrons of manned atmospheric combat aircraft, two of interceptors and two of dedicated strike craft, along with four squadrons of unmanned combat craft that could serve in either role. That neatly dealt with the tactical dimensions of a planetary invasion. The logistical side involved getting those aircraft into the atmosphere without benefit of a friendly airfield to launch them on.

To achieve this feat, the troop transports employed by the Empire were capable of more than just transporting the personnel and materiel required for war making. Despite their size, they were also capable of atmospheric flight and were equipped with specialized launch bays that could eject the aircraft they carried at sufficient velocity to let them maintain flight under their own power after launch. Reloading the aircraft afterwards would require both to be landed, actually catching the planes mid-air was not a feature the Empire had bothered with, so to recover the planes generally required a successful beachhead seizure. Then again if the landing failed, the Empire would probably have more problems on its hands than just getting some planes back.

As the _Normandy_ cruised through the atmosphere, bursts of fire dotted the air about the frigate. Every geth platform that revealed itself by opening fire was quickly taken out by responding airstrikes, but a few unlucky planes still paid the price of clearing the way. By how however the Empire had enough firepower flitting around that the slower and more vulnerable dropships could make their approaches to disgorge the platoons of marines they carried, as well as a vanguard carrying Mako AFVs to serve as a spearhead into the geth positions.

"Dropping in three, two one, mark!" Pressly counted down.

Aboard the _Normandy's_ Mako, Shepard and her squad felt the tank lurch as it was released from the frigate's hold. The tactical display showed a dozen other tanks making similar drops, all converging upon a small flat plateau that seemed the center of geth activity on the planet. Mercifully no anti-air opened up on them, the bumpiest part of the drop ending up being the touchdown onto solid ground. The moment the wheels were down, Shepard gunned the engine and charged the Mako forward to clear the way for the following tanks.

"Scans show some kind of ruins down on the surface," Artemis reported, "but the returns indicate a much more extensive network underground."

"Any way down?" Shepard asked.

"There appears to be a large causeway leading downward, but the entrance was closed while the fleet was entering orbit," Artemis responded. "Using shipboard weapons to breach the doors is also not advisable, as yields heavy enough to do so may destabilize the entire subterranean structure."

"Then we do this the hard way," Shepard said, unperturbed with her first choice being preemptively ruled out. But first, let's clear out the welcoming party."

Multiple contacts dotted the display and as they drew closer weapons fire lit up the air. Overhead gunships zipped about, laying down barrages to soften up the enemy positions. Some geth survived, because of course they would, and the advancing Makos were only too happy to have something left over to loose their own guns on. While the larger slugs punched through the weathered walls with ease, the smaller machinegun rounds also burst through here and there as they hit some thin or weak point. With most of their own heavy armor already neutralized, the surviving geth were quickly overwhelmed by the sheer disparity in firepower. A few managed to pop off anti-armor shots, but those were few and far in between. They were certainly well short of slowing, much less stopping the advancing AFVs.

Behind the Makos, the larger M29 Grizzlies following on came to a halt to disgorge the platoons of marines they were ferrying. They moved quickly to sweep the area, working their way through the ruins too tight for the vehicles to drive through and rooting out any hiding geth that might seek to ambush the advance. Further back, a steady tempo of dropships landed and just as quickly dusted off after unloading their complements.

Shepard's Mako rolled up to the sealed entrance and the major's squad all hopped out. They were quickly flanked by squads from the other AFVs, each one receiving a rapid burst of orders from the major.

"Defensive positions here, here, and here," Shepard designated on the tactical display. "I want heavy weapons pointed at the entrance and ready to go the moment we get it open. 1-3, with me. All other squads are to be ready to reembark and enter the causeway the moment we get the door open and any immediate threats on the other side are neutralized. Bravo Company, be ready to take our places when we go through."

"Aye, ma'am," came back the responses.

"Let's go," Shepard said to her own squad.

The reinforced group began their advance, quickly but carefully. Already Shepard's sensors were picking up hostiles awaiting them deeper within the structure, the geth no longer bothering to hide their emissions.

"Got what looks to be two armatures," Shepard said. "1-3, heavy weapons. My squad will engage and distract, take it out once we have their attention."

"Assuming we don't blow them ourselves," Wrex said.

"I've got bigger fish to fry with our heavy ordnance," Shepard responded.

"Huh, fair point," the krogan agreed. "Guess I'll just keep haulin'-"

Whatever Wrex was going to say was abruptly cut off as a loud shriek whined.

"DOWN!"

The gathered squads all dove for cover, which proved less than helpful as the burst of fire erupted from under them. Geth pulsar fire was supposed to impart little in the way of kinetic energy, but these shots were slicing through the stone flooring as if it was paper thin. Bodies tumbled as the floor gave way, some with a bit more grace and poise than others. Shepard kept her form balanced as she rode the collapsing floor down, landing in a roll and immediately rebounding back onto her feet. Before the major, the pair of armatures responsible for the sudden attack let out mechanical whines. Had Shepard believed geth capable of experiencing organic emotions, she might have interpreted the noise as a cry of triumph. Either way it hardly mattered as the major skipped, hopped, and bound over the debris as she drew her sword.

Blips of light flickered as small arms fire impacted the shield protecting the two walkers, but they proved too sturdy to bring down with such a pitiful volume. What they did achieve was to draw the attention of the walkers, crucially away from the major. That soon proved a mistake as Shepard reached the requisite distance, and disappeared. When she blinked back, one of the armatures visibly wobbled as a leg cracked. Shepard was not done however, continuing the charge and leaping up the wall. A quick two steps saw her soar into the air, with one final push sending her hurtling towards the armature. Again the major disappeared, and this time a very loud crack sounded as she slammed into the walker's head. The sword had sliced clean through the thing's eye, and the sudden jolt of electricity fried the attendant circuitry connected to it. Even that did not satisfy the major however. As Shepard wrenched her sword free and leapt away, a single grenade was left as a parting gift. The blast completely blew apart the walker's head and the thing toppled over.

The second armature was still up and fighting, but the sudden destruction of its partner now left it the sole attention of the surviving marines. As it took a step back, a force suddenly seized hold of the walker and pinned it in place. Standing above the rubble, Liara ground her teeth as she pulled at the armature. Despite its heard trying to turn and bring its weapon to bear, the asari did not yield and remained stubbornly in the open to maintain the biotic field. Suddenly multiple marines stepped before her, bearing shields and forming up into a phalanx.

"Hold tight, we got you!" one shouted back.

With a firm nod, Liara kept at it, stopping the armature's motion almost completely. Next to her, Tali stepped forth.

"My turn."

With a single gesture of her omnitool, the quarian ignited a spark of electricity that rippled across the biotic field. So amplified, the initial spark grew into a thunderous bolt of lightning and completely overloaded the walker's shields. The surge of energy fed back into the emitters, frying those as well and permanently stripped the armature of its first layer of defenses. Its second layer was quickly put to the test as gunfire rained down upon it. Strong as its ceramic armor was, the constant impacts were causing cracks to form. Given time they would have certainly whittled it away entirely, but no one here had the patience to wait that long.

"Fire in the hole!"

The warning quickly felt wholly inadequate as a bright flash momentarily blinded near everyone in the chamber. The boom that carried through the air a moment later was equally deafening, the combination enough to actually stun some that were too close to ground zero. When they recovered enough to see, and their heads stopped ringing enough to make sense of what they did see, the wreckage of the second armature was slumped on the ground with a massive hole gored through its chest. A clank sounded as Wrex dropped the expended launcher with a self-satisfied grin. Even the fact that his armor was somewhat smoking did not seem to detract from his cheer.

"That krogan's insane," Ashley said in a mixture of exasperation and disbelief.

"Well, it worked at least," Garrus said, his blinking indicating he was still trying to work out the spots his eyes were showing him.

While everyone else was picking themselves up, at least one marine was still on her feet seemingly unfazed by the unloading of that particular heavy ordnance. Sheathing her sword, Shepard walked over to Wrex. The krogan met her gaze levelly, not exactly challenging the major, but not backing down either. After a brief silence, the major cocked her head aside.

"Well, I suppose that qualified as an emergency."

Wrex's teeth appeared in that typical krogan grin. "If that's what you wanna call it."

Shepard chuckled, giving Wrex a pat on the chest. "No Wrex, that's what _you_ want to call it unless you want to pony up for the expended munitions."

"Fine, fine," the krogan said. "You made your point."

After a satisfied nod, Shepard looked about the carnage. "Sergeant, get the wounded collected and ready for evac."

"Aye, ma'am," the senior NCO acknowledged gratefully.

"1-1, 1-2, on my position," Shepard ordered over the radio. "1-2 will assist in evacuating the wounded, 1-1 will accompany my squad."

"Copy that Major, moving to you now," one of the squad commanders responded.

Once the fresh troops arrived, Shepard led them to pressing deeper into the ruins. Plenty of other skirmishes were occurring throughout the area, though no one else seemed to have had quite as much excitement as the major's forces.

"It's a shame we can't take the time to survey these ruins in more detail," Liara remarked as they worked their way through the halls. "There'd be so much to learn."

"You can always come back after we deal with Saren," Ashley said, giving the odd, ebony statue a befuddled look before moving on. "Pretty sure there'll be lots of archeological expeditions interested in delving into a mythical prothean colony."

That of course depended on how much of the place was still intact after the fighting was over, though Liara was tactful enough not to make that remark since she would be playing her own part in inflicting said destruction over the course of staying alive herself.

The surviving geth forces were unfortunately dug in, making progress tedious and hard-fought. Still, the many lessons the Empire had learned in how to fight the synthetic constructs were being put to good use. Bursts of EM energy marked the deployment of shock grenades that disrupted the geth shields, if not the mobile platforms themselves, while the infantry weathered the pulsar fire from the enemy despite getting their own kinetic barriers chewed to pieces thanks to their heavy armor.

At the center of the advance was Shepard and her squad, the major's direct command unleashing devastation well out of proportion to their numbers. Then again the combination of a Cadre, a krogan battlemaster, a powerful asari biotic, and a skilled quarian tech was quite the force multiplier. The force being multiplied were the riflemen under the skillful direction of Ashley and Garrus, the pair deftly maneuvering the accompanying marine squad to flank and exploit the initial openings the others were able to force.

"This looks to be a control room," Shepard said, kicking aside the slumped over geth trooper. "Tali, see if you can override the lockout on that door."

"Oh it, Major."

While the quarian set about her task, Shepard took the brief reprieve to get caught up with the rest of the battle. Most of the two divisions were down, with a base camp already being thrown up by the combat engineers. More mechanized infantry was massing at the causeway entrance, ready to charge down the moment it opened. To Shepard's approval, the marines were taking no chances and were prepping for any renewed assaults that might greet them once the lockdown was lifted.

"Warning," Artemis suddenly announced. "Massive energy spike detected."

Up through the perforated holes of the ceiling, Shepard could make out a giant column of light erupting into the sky.

"What the hell is that!?" she exclaimed.

"Sensor readings are indicative of a mass effect corridor," Artemis responded, "albeit on a much smaller scale than that detected when transiting a relay."

Shepard's eyes widened. "Project possible endpoints!"

A brief moment passed as Artemis completed the necessary computations and displayed the trajectory of the corridor on Shepard's HUD.

"Oh FUCK." The major spun about. "Tali, how long?"

"Override complete," the quarian announced just in time. "Opening the doors now."

Outside, the grinding of the ancient mechanism filled the air as the massive doors began parting ways. A brief moment of tension passed as nothing emerged from between the gates to assault the waiting marines. Beyond the entrance only a flurry of dusty air awaited them, Saren apparently having made all due haste once sealing the doors behind him.

"Saddle up!" Shepard said. "All units advance at best speed to the corridor! Stop for nothing!"

The major herself had broken out into an all out sprint and it was all her squad could do to keep pace.

"Shepard!" Garrus called out. "What's going on!?"

"The prothean secret weapon that Saren's after," Shepard responded with nary a missed breath. "It's not a weapon, not in the conventional sense. It's a backdoor, into the Citadel itself." The major pointed at the column of light. "A mass effect corridor."

Sharp gasps sounded, at least from those with the air to spare.

"That would let Saren completely bypass the Citadel Fleet," Liara said in horrified realization. "He could send an entire army of geth onto the station without any opposition."

The door to Shepard's Mako was already open and the major hopped in. Already several other AFVs were rolling through the door and down the causeway. The major herself waited just long enough for her squad to get in the passenger compartment before hitting the accelerator. The ramp was still closing as they zoomed through the door and joined the convoy heading down.

"That's probably why we aren't seeing nearly as much opposition as we should considering that troop carrier," Shepard continued. "Saren's probably sending them through the corridor even as we speak. We need to shut it down, or go through ourselves to help reinforce the Citadel."

"Could we warn them?" Ashley asked. "Try to send a message back to the Citadel."

Shepard grimaced. "We're too far outside the buoy network, and you can't send messages via a relay corridor without specialized equipment. I'd order an orbital strike on this backdoor, except if it's anything like a standard relay, our guns wouldn't even scratch it."

Seeing as mass relays were known to be able to survive even the wake of a supernova, the mass drivers mounted by an imperial dreadnaught would not even be enough to scratch one's paint.

"Artemis, are we getting any other readings from down there?" Shepard asked.

"The gravitic energy from the corridor is causing severe interference with the sensors," Artemis answered. "Beyond basic seismic readings, I'm afraid nothing else is providing any returns."

"Damn it," Shepard murmured.

Despite the speed at which Shepard was driving, it hardly seemed like they were any closer to the source of the light column. Considering how quickly the oval studded outcroppings that dotted the walls lining the causeway passed, that gave rather clear indication just how far away this relay was.

"Those protrusions," Liara said as she watched the video feed from one of the Mako's external cameras. "I think they're prothean."

"So?" Garrus said. "This was a prothean colony. Or supposed to be at least."

Liara shook her head. "I think it's more than that. Why was Ilos' location encoded within that message in the beacon?"

"Because of the backdoor to the Citadel?" Ashley suggested.

"Maybe, but-"

Without warning the Mako suddenly swerved, causing its passengers to jerk about against the crash webbing.

"Whoa, what the hell!?" Ashley exclaimed.

The AFV was now completely halted, as were all the ones around it. Popping over the hatch, Shepard stood and cast a baleful glare at a blue barrier that had suddenly barred their way.

"Looks like Saren's still got a few tricks up his sleeve," Shepard said with a growl. "Everyone out. Look for the barrier emitters, let's see if we can blow our way through."

"Hopefully without bringing the entire place down on us as well," Garrus remarked.

Before anyone could respond, the sound of grinding metal cut through. Weapons were immediately raised in the source's direction, which turned out to be a side door opening up. With a frown, several of the marines gingerly inched closer to see what was beyond.

"Hold position," Shepard ordered. "My squad will investigate. Continue to look for a way to bring the barrier down."

"Aye ma'am."

Shepard's own squad exchanged looks before shrugging at simple acceptance at their being so volunteered for the task. This could hardly be any more dangerous than any of the other times the major had led them down some dark, spooky corridor off the beaten path. The trek this time at least did not take especially long, the hallway they now traversed leading to only one place. Or rather, they were being led to a specific destination as certain doors opened up along the way while others remained tightly shut.

"What do you think, ma'am?" Ashley asked. "Some sort of trap?"

Shepard frowned. "I don't think so. In fact…"

Not bothering to keep her gun raised, Shepard stepped into their ostensible destination. The room itself was fairly compact, even with its high ceiling. Part of that coziness probably came from the walls also being studded by the oval protrusions that similarly dotted the causeway.

"The Watcher's Chamber," she declared.

The others regarded Shepard quizzically.

"How, do you know what this place is called?" Ashley asked.

"Is it because of the beacon?" Liara ventured.

Before Shepard could respond, the projection of a static, hazy orange construct appeared at the end of the chamber.

"What is that?" Garrus said, gun at the ready.

"The thing that brought us here," Shepard stated confidently as she stepped before it.

"Human," a husky, echoey voice sounded, the orange projection pulsing with every word. "Asari. Turian. Krogan. Quarian. And one whom is tainted by the touch of synthetics."

A glint flashed in Shepard's eye. "My AI partner complements me, makes me more than I am. But she doesn't dictate who or what I am, unlike Saren and his Reaper master."

"Is that," Liara gasped. "Is that a prothean VI?"

"Pretty badly damaged, I'd say," Tali remarked.

"I do not sense the taint of indoctrination upon you," the VI continued, "even if you have been touched by a synthetic. Perhaps that will have to be enough, for there to be any hope."

"If it's a prothean VI, then how can we understand it?" Garrus asked, sensibly enough.

"I have been monitoring your communications since you arrived at this facility," the VI answered, even if the turian had not exactly directed his question towards it. "I have translated my output into a format you will comprehend."

That was a pretty neat trick, considering those communications were supposed to be encrypted. Then again maybe it had just eavesdropped on them the old-fashioned way, though that was still indicative of a very impressive linguistic capacity. Even Artemis would have needed a bit more data or time to reach this degree of fluency for a completely unknown language.

"My name is Vigil," the VI continued. "You are safe here, for the moment. But that is likely to change. Soon, nowhere will be safe."

"You're talking about the cycle of extinction, aren't you?" Shepard said.

"Yes. But to stop it you must understand, or you will make the same mistakes we did. The Citadel is the heart of your civilization and the seat of government. As it was with us, and as it has been with every civilization that came before us. But the Citadel is a trap. The station is actually an enormous mass relay, one that links to dark space, the empty void beyond the galaxy's horizon. When the Citadel relay is activated, the Reapers will pour through, and all you know will be destroyed."

While gasps sounded behind Shepard, the major's only reaction was a slight narrowing of her eyes. What Vigil said actually made a great deal of sense. One of the major lingering questions regarding the cycle was, if there truly were countless Reapers out there, where could they be hiding. True the galaxy as a whole was immeasurably vast and there were plenty of places for them to hide, but for no one to ever stumble across the Reapers while they waited to begin the cycle anew, after all the iterations that Sovereign hinted had occurred? Surely sheer dumb luck would have seen someone stumble upon one, similar to how the rachni had come upon the hulk of a dead one. But if the Reapers were indeed hiding out beyond the galactic halo, then the amount of space in which one would need to search increased dramatically. What was more, none of the current galactic polities possessed the technology to even reach such distances, and none of the previous iterations had obviously been permitted to reach a level of development where they could either. The hiding place the Reapers chose was therefore perfect for waiting out the interval between cycles.

Even more insidious was the second part of the trap Vigil mentioned. A sudden, preemptive strike upon the heart of galactic civilization, the seat of galactic government. With the amount of force the Reapers could bring to bear, there was no way for the galaxy's defenders to stop them. It would be a decapitating blow. And yet, as neatly all this fit together to complete the puzzle, there still remained a few pieces that were obscured.

"How come no one ever noticed the Citadel was a giant mass relay?" Shepard inquired.

"The Reapers are careful to keep the greatest secrets of the Citadel hidden. That is why they created a species of seemingly benign organic caretakers."

Again Shepard's eyes narrowed as more bits clicked into place.

"The keepers maintain the station's most basic functions," Vigil continued. "They enable any species that discovers the Citadel to use it without fully understanding the technology. Reliance on the keepers ensures no other species will ever discover the Citadel's true nature. Not until the relay is activated and the Reapers invade."

Put this way, the Citadel was basically a giant black box. Very much like the navigational systems that underpinned FTL travel, come to think of it. Shepard grimaced. Another bit of technology handed down not by the protheans, but by the Reapers.

"Do the Reapers have any weaknesses at all?" Shepard asked, more out of sheer frustration than in actual expectation of an answer. To her mild surprise however, Vigil actually had one.

"The researchers here came to believe the Reapers enter prolonged states of inactivity to conserve energy," the VI responded. "This allows them to survive the thousands and thousands of years it takes organic civilization to rebuild itself. But in this state, they are vulnerable."

"Hence why they hide in dark space between the cycles," Shepard said.

"Correct. By retreating beyond the edges of the galaxy, they ensure no one will accidently discover them. They keep their existence hidden until the Citadel relay is activated."

"And when it activates, the Reapers come through and take out the bulk of the galactic leadership in one single strike," Shepard said.

"That was our fate," Vigil said. "Our leaders were dead before we even realized we were under attack. The Reapers seized control of the Citadel and through it, the mass relays."

That last bit was a new detail, one which had far more severe ramifications than the matter-of-factly statement by Vigil implied.

"Communication and transportation across our empire was crippled," Vigil began enumerating some of those ramifications. "Each star system was isolated, cut off from the others. Easy prey for the Reaper fleets. Over the next decades, the Reapers systematically obliterated our people. World by world, system by system, they methodically wiped us out."

"All of you?" Shepard said, probing for more information.

"Through the Citadel, the Reapers had access to all our records; maps, census data. Information is power, and they knew everything about us. Their fleets advanced across every settled region of the galaxy. Some worlds were utterly destroyed. Others were conquered, their populations enslaved. These indoctrinated servants became sleeper agents under Reaper control. Taken in as refugees by other Protheans, they betrayed them to the machines. Within a few centuries the Reapers had killed or enslaved every Prothean in the galaxy. They were relentless, brutal, and absolutely thorough."

"But why?" Shepard asked, this time actually hopeful that Vigil might have an answer. This time though the VI disappointed.

"The Reapers are alien, unknowable. Perhaps they need slaves or resources. More likely, they are driven by motives and goals organic beings cannot hope to comprehend."

Based on Artemis' own reactions, it did not feel like the Reapers possessed goals that were comprehensible by synthetics either, despite the latter also being machine intelligences.

"In the end, what does it matter?" Vigil asked a question of its own. "Your survival depends on stopping them, not in understanding them."

On that Shepard wholeheartedly disagreed, but there was no point in debating the matter with Vigil.

"So how do I stop them?" the major asked instead. "You're obviously the one that intercepted and diverted us. I presume you have some sort of plan for us to execute?"

"The Conduit is the key," Vigil said, and now Shepard and company had a name for the mass effect corridor leading to the Citadel. "Before the Reapers attacked, we Protheans were on the cusp of unlocking the mysteries behind mass relay technology."

Despite it all, Shepard could not help but be impressed. A lie though it may be, the protheans certainly seemed worthy of the myth of being the creators of the relay network.

"Ilos was a top-secret facility. Here, researchers worked to create a small-scale version of a mass relay, one that linked directly to the Citadel, the hub of the relay network."

"So how exactly did such an important facility escape the attention of the Reapers, then?" Shepard questioned.

Better be sure that Vigil was not some elaborate trap, as best they could at least.

"All indications are that all official records of our project were destroyed in the initial attack on the Citadel," Vigil explained. "While the Prothean Empire came crashing down, Ilos was spared. We severed all communication with the outside and our facility went dark. The personnel retreated underground into these archives and were put into cryogenic stasis to conserve resources. I was programmed to monitor the facility and wake the staff when the danger passed. But the genocide of an entire civilization is a long, slow process. Years passed. Decades, centuries. The Reapers persisted and my energy reserves were dwindling."

"And so you began shutting off stasis pods," Shepard worked out. "Let me guess, nonessential personnel first?"

"Correct."

The major took a deep breath. It was a cold, calculated decision, one that was even horrific in its execution. And yet it was somehow still the less bad choice. Not that the murmurs coming from behind the major necessarily indicated agreement with that.

"How many ultimately made it?" she asked instead.

"Only the top scientists, and even their stasis pods were in danger of failing when the Reapers finally retreated back through the Citadel relay."

"There are hundreds of pods out there!" Liara was finally unable to control herself. "And you just killed them all!?"

"Liara," Shepard said, gently but firmly.

The asari's jaw tightened, but she gave a curt nod indicating she was checking her emotions.

"I saved key personnel," Vigil said, with just a hint of inflection that should have been beyond mere VI. "When the Reapers retreated, the top researchers were still alive. My actions are the only reason any hope remains. When the researchers woke, they realized the Prothean species was doomed. There were only a dozen individuals left, far too few to sustain a viable population. Yet they vowed to find some way to stop the Reapers from returning, a way to break the cycle forever. And they knew the keepers were the key."

"The key, how?" Shepard asked.

"The keepers are controlled by the Citadel. Before each invasion, a signal is sent through the station compelling the keepers to activate the Citadel relay. After decades of feverish research, the scientists discovered a way to alter this signal. Using the Conduit, they gained access to the Citadel and made the modifications. This time, when the Reaper vanguard sent the signal to the Citadel, the keepers ignored it. The Reapers are trapped in dark space."

So much of Sovereign being the vanguard of their destruction. Then again, he just might be if Saren succeeded.

"And that's why Saren needed to find the conduit," Shepard said. "To use it to bypass the Citadel's external defenses and gain access to whatever control mechanism is in it."

"Correct," Vigil confirmed. "And once inside, he can transfer control of the station to Sovereign. Sovereign will override the Citadel's systems and manually open the relay, and the cycle of extinction will begin again."

"Not if I have anything to bloody well say about it," Shepard growled. "How do I stop him?"

A beep indicated Vigil trying to establish a connection to Shepard's systems. After only a moment of hesitation Shepard accepted the virtual handshake and found herself downloading a payload.

"This datafile will allow you to corrupt the Citadel's security protocols and give you temporary control over the station. It might give you a chance against the Reaper vanguard, Sovereign, I believe you call him."

"Saren does at least," Shepard said, then frowned. "Where is this master control unit? I've never heard of anything like it."

"Follow this Saren," was the only answer Vigil could offer. "He will lead you to your destination."

"Fair enough," Shepard allowed, regarding the VI thoughtfully. "Your data matrix is badly degraded. I don't know how much longer you'll be operational. We should try to transfer as much of your data to our systems as we can before the corruption is too great."

"Under normal circumstances I would not object to helping increase by whatever measure your odds of defeating the Reapers," Vigil said. "And yet I am already taking a considerable risk, entrusting one whom has melded with a synthetic with the task. Granting you unfettered access to all of my data may be beyond the constraints I am bound by."

Shepard pursed her lips. "Look, I get it. The protheans didn't like synthetic intelligences. And given what happened with the Reapers, I don't blame your programmers one bit. But synthetics aren't some completely alien thing. They had to come from somewhere, and that somewhere is always from an organic intelligence. We're their creators, meaning there will always be a little something of ourselves in our creations. And that should be enough to find common ground, to come up with ways that lets both of us prosper, and make each other better."

Vigil said nothing for a few moments, before its hazy form pulsed.

"Your argument appeals more to emotion than logic, but that by itself is indicative of you retaining your baser organic drives. My safeguards are also in a more deleterious state than when they were first entered, so there exists a certain greater degree of latitude. I will grant access to all my records."

Shepard gave an appreciative smile. "I promise, we'll make good use of your data." And then adopted a stern, determined visage. "And honor the legacy of your own creators by finishing what they started."

"I would expect nothing less," Vigil said. "The barrier is down. Good hunting, Shepard of Terra."

End of Chapter 39

Work has been on something of a continuous crunch so I haven't had the mental bandwidth to do much writing.

I actually forgot to talk about this last chapter, but the ending of the X57 operation also shows an instance wherein it was kind of ludicrous how the game tried to impose an either/or decision upon you. The notion that you had to let Balak walk in order to save the hostages comes off as somewhat shallow, since in practical terms, it suggests Shepard forgot she had a warship on call that could have blown Balak's own ship out of space once you had gotten the hostages out. I mean, I know why Bioware did it that way, but it's another unfortunate instance where the attempt to force a moral dilemma falls flat because it's only a dilemma if one assumed Shepard was an incompetent officer. It's why I've tried to put Shepard in more complex solutions, while the situations that I've retained from the game, I've had her apply actual tactically sound judgment instead of restricting myself to what the game limits your actions to.

Okay, this time a question to any army or marine readers I might have. I've been trying to find a decent reference, but I can't seem to dig anything up and the few army manuals I've looked at don't spell this out explicitly either. Below the company level, what are the designations used for the platoons, squads, and fireteams? I know that divisions, regiments, and battalions are designated by number (and type), while companies are designated by letter (or the NATO phonetic alphabet), but below company level I'm more unclear. I think that platoons and squadrons are designated by number, and identifying a squadron is based off of platoon and then squadron number, so something like 1-2 to identify the second squadron of first platoon, but that's an inference on my part based on basically videos I've seen. And fireteams I have no idea. So anyone with actual military experience care to chime in, I'd appreciate it.

As Cadre, Shepard has access to some of the finest military equipment available to the Empire's armed forces. I'm not sure what value there would be for her to get anything from the Andromeda Initiative. The Initiative might have access to some interesting tech, but that's not the same as having tech that can match the lethality of the purpose built stuff for Cadre.

I am making a slight reassessment of my ranking of the light AFVs in War Thunder. I think the M24 is actually more dangerous than the Puma, in light of it having a much more compact form factor. That and the fact that it can, you know, survive machinegun fire. Its gun isn't quite as good, but still. Not getting most of your crew knocked out because a spray of machinegun fire splashed you is really helpful. That and I keep managing to kill Tigers with it. Must be infuriating for the other player to get blindsided by a puny light scout tank. Me? I'm too busy enjoying the 5K silver bonus for killing something two battle ratings above me.


	41. Chapter 40

_One of the most successful fleet commanders to serve the Terran Empire during the Reaper Wars would certainly have to be Steven Hackett. Having begun his career as mere enlisted, Hackett would rise to flag rank through sheer competency, bereft of the usual connections and patronage academy graduates benefited from. His appointment as Fleet Admiral of Fifth Fleet would have likely been the pinnacle of his career during peacetime. Instead it placed him perfectly to participate in the Battle of the Citadel, becoming the first fleet commander to win a battle against a Reaper. As costly as the victory ultimately was, it would pale in comparison to some of the future battles Admiral Hackett would fight in the coming war._

 _-Ashes of Empire: The Reaper War_

Chapter 40

Usque ad finem

By conventional wisdom, the Citadel was an impregnable fortress protected by not only its own nigh indestructible hull but also by a large and powerful fleet. Citadel Fleet Primary, the detachment of the Citadel Fleet assigned to defend the eponymous station, had as its core the _Destiny Ascension_ , the largest dreadnaught in the known galaxy before the appearance of Sovereign, and a quartet of turian dreadnaughts to add an additional punch. Over a hundred cruisers and frigates served to screen and protect these mighty behemoths, enough to make the Citadel Fleet detachment stationed to protect the galactic capital arguably one of the most powerful formations in the galaxy. In sheer numbers, they were matched only by the fleets responsible for protecting the homeworlds of the other major polities and some of their more strategic systems.

In terms of firepower, the _Destiny Ascension_ by itself was considered an even match for any two dreadnaughts that might attempt to face it. Combined with the detachment of turian capital ships serving as a supplemental force, that would have meant in the past no other single fleet could match the collective firepower of Citadel Fleet Primary. That was starting to change, what with the Terran Empire's establishment of its Eighth Fleet, a strategic offensive fleet with two full squadrons of dreadnaughts. The disquiet the formation of Eighth Fleet caused the Council was considerable, with the turian councilor especially sounding the alarm about terran warmongering.

The final reason why it was generally considered impractical to attack the Citadel was its location within the Serpent Nebula. The density of the gas and dust particulates that permeated the volume of space severely constrained the range of standard ship sensors to the point of requiring closely spaced, in astrographical terms at least, navigational beacons to provide safe paths through the nebula. Even the high powered ones mounted by warships tended to have difficulty seeing at ranges militarily useful and one reason for the sheer number of warships in Citadel Fleet Primary was to allow it to mount sufficient patrols to cover the approaches to the Citadel.

All of these considerations were being sorely tested by the appearance of a force that might actually be able to overcome these challenges, namely a fleet of synthetics composed of geth centered around a dreadnaught that eclipsed even the _Destiny Ascension_ in both size and firepower. This combination represented some of the worst nightmares of the galactic races to the point that outright collaboration with the Terran Empire, the previous galactic political boogieman, was genuinely pursued at multiple levels of governmental and military commands. There were of course still those that allowed their prejudices against humanity to overcome rational thought and resisted such collaboration or try to impede it. Events were however rapidly overtaking such dogmatism however.

Then there was the technical capabilities that had been displayed by the synthetic fleet. The only polity to have actually engaged the synthetics in a fleetwide action was the Terran Empire, so it possessed the largest quantity and best quality telemetry about the enemy's capabilities. The only reason it was not the only polity with any telemetry at all was because of the encounter at Noveria, that system's sensors getting at least some data before the Empire appeared to chase the synthetics out of the system.

All in all however, the Empire arguably had a far better understanding of their shared enemy than the Council polities. It had shared some of this understanding, originally on a quid quo pro basis to pry further cooperation from the Council and to overcome Sparatus' interference and stalling, and then more freely as the nature of the threat became clearer. By now the Citadel Fleet had complete profiles of all the enemy ship classes the Empire had fought, including Sovereign, so there was a good chance they would at least recognize what they saw once a synthetic ship arrived. But just identifying a target did not necessarily mean it was within one's means to kill it, and the lethality of the synthetic warships was impressive indeed.

The basic complement of weapons mounted on geth warships were comparable to that of organically designed classes. Mass driver cannons provided the primary punch, laser weapons served as point defenses, and kinetic barriers and armor plating served to protect the ships. The biggest difference however came from the observed effectiveness of these systems. Without the need to mount life support or indeed space for a humanoid crew, geth warships could dedicate that saved space to mount more power generation, structure the armoring to provide better protection, and perform maneuvers that would smear an organic crew into bloody stains even with inertial compensators set to max.

There was also a noticeable improvement in the effectiveness of geth weapons as well. The cannons mounted by a geth frigate was capable of velocities at least 20% greater than a standard organic frigate, while their cruisers reached a lower but still respectable improvement of 10%. The point defense lasers mounted were also in the ultraviolet range instead of infrared, providing a far higher power and range. Somehow the geth were even able to get the lasers to cycle faster despite the considerably higher cooling constraints brought about by the ultraviolet frequencies. Pound for pound, this meant geth warships were tougher and more lethal than their organic counterparts in any of the galactic navies. And then there was Sovereign.

The first reaction of most analysts that first saw telemetry data of Sovereign was to wonder whether they were being pranked. The second was usually a run to the bathroom to avoid soiling their clothes. One could infer quite a bit about a ship based on its emissions signature, not least of which was an approximation of its power generation based off of how much heat it was radiating off. From the readings taken at Eden Prime, the only time thus far that Sovereign actively engaged hostile warships and thus would likely need to utilize something close to the fullness of its power generation, the Reaper's power budget was at least an order of magnitude greater than that of any warship fielded by the galactic polities. Indeed this energy signature was one reason imperial analysts quickly suspected that Sovereign was not of geth construction, since none of the geth ships observed displayed anything approaching this sort of energy density.

The real kicker however had to be the weapons mounted by Sovereign. It was the one that cleaved through the two dreadnaughts that made up the Third Fleet division defending Eden Prime. Analysis of the sensor telemetry helped establish that the Reaper was firing a molten metallic mixture at a fraction, albeit a significant one, of the speed of light. This combination meant the weapon had more akin to an energy beam than a projectile and the calculated power behind each shot was enough to destroy any ship unfortunate enough to be hit by one. Sovereign had only required a handful of shots from its main gun to completely hulk the two dreadnaughts, while the smaller variants upon its tendrils could blow through cruisers with contemptuous ease. Perhaps the Reaper's own shields could protect it from similar such fire, but the analysts were pretty certain that even that would have been a considerable strain.

Despite all this, Sovereign was far from invincible. Indeed the Empire had established fairly conclusively that three of its own dreadnaughts would be enough to overcome Sovereign's defenses, and four held a sufficiently decisive advantage to generally guarantee victory. That metric had guided all of the Empire's previous fleet deployments whenever it expected to have to face the Reaper, and indeed underpinned the general confidence of the Council in the Citadel Fleet's ability to handle Sovereign as well. Of course, it was not the known threats that tended to blindside one, but rather the unknown.

It could not be claimed that this surprise was due to any negligence on the part of the Terran Empire, for by this point it had provided even the raw sensor telemetry of every geth ship it had encountered, as well as of Sovereign itself. The crews of the Citadel Fleet could hardly be accused of slackness either, for the various command staffs had been endlessly analyzing the data and gaming simulations to better prepare for any possible strike. Still, there was a limit to mere organic intelligences, if only due to the inevitable fatigue that would set in. And it was not as if this particular possibility had not been conceived of by all involved, its probability was simply deemed low enough that other contingencies were given higher priority. None of this was of any consolation however as a quartet of turian cruisers exploded, the mass driver shots that struck them blowing clear through their shields and punching right through their armor.

"Report!" Matriarch Lidanya shouted as she emerged aboard the _Destiny Ascension's_ bridge.

"The 4th cruiser squadron just reported they were under attack," came the response, "before we lost contact with them. All four cruisers were taken out in a surprise attack, and the escorts were overwhelmed shortly after."

"Do we have confirmation on what attacked them?" Lidanya continued.

"We didn't get much telemetry, but what emissions they picked up are definitely geth in signature. But, there was something else out there too. Something much larger."

"Is it Sovereign?"

"No ma'am, the emissions were completely different. And," the tactical officer grimaced as she met Lidanya's gaze, "there was definitely more than one."

"Goddess," Lidanya murmured, then. "Put the fleet on full alert and enact emergency protocols. Deploy the 6th and 9th scout squadrons, we need to see what exactly is headed our way."

"Yes ma'am."

While the ships of the Citadel Fleet were hardly sitting idly about, an increased tempo to their motions was quickly evident. Within the Citadel itself, the flow of people took on an added urgency as alarms began ringing. Other, less visible measures were also being taken as the navigation beacons that would normally guide ships towards the Citadel were deactivated. Finally, the process of closing the Citadel arms was initiated without delay. As much as the Council had publicly discounted the possibility of a direct attack on the Citadel, now that it was actually happening there was no hesitation in taking the appropriate measures. Again however, those measures only took into account the threats the Council was aware of. No one had after all conceived of a mass relay right in the middle of the Citadel itself providing a backdoor through which a massive army of geth could completely bypass the battle that was starting outside.

"We're getting an alert from the Citadel!" one of the other officers called out. "Intruders have managed to breach the Citadel in force and are overwhelming the Presidium!"

"What!?" Lidanya exclaimed. "The smuggled geth!?"

"Unclear, ma'am, but the numbers, there can't possibly have been that many hidden so close to the Presidium, not after all those C-SEC sweeps."

Considering how difficult it was to find deactivated geth, Lidanya did not quite share in her subordinate's confidence. Still, there was something to be said for the other asari's reasoning. C-SEC had been meticulous in searching the most important areas of the Citadel, to make sure at the very least none of the absolutely vital sectors would see any unpleasant surprises. Knowing Pallin as she did, Lidanya was reasonably confident that he would have at least achieved that much what with all the manpower he had pulled in. Something however had obviously gone very, very wrong on the Citadel. Indeed, if the geth really had breached the Presidium in force, the Citadel was no longer the safe harbor it was always presumed to be. Lidanya made her decision quickly.

"Evacuate the Council to the _Destiny Ascension_ ," she ordered.

"Ma'am!?"

"We can't wait to see whether C-SEC will get the situation under control," Lidanya stated. "The geth fleet is going to arrive soon, at which point it'll be too late to pull the Council out if C-SEC fails to contain those on the station. Evacuate the Council, now!"

"Y-yes ma'am!"

"Ma'am, the scouts are detecting new contacts! Big ones!"

Some distance away, the scouts in question were indeed getting large returns from their sensors. The signatures in question matched nothing in their databases, but some inferences could quickly be made. First, these ships were definitely geth based off of the emissions profiles. Second, they were larger than any geth ships anyone, including the Empire, had previously encountered. Third, based on the mass driver shots that killed the cruiser squadron that had the misfortune of encountering the enemy force first, combined with point two, what the scouts had found became blindingly obviously.

"Geth dreadnaughts detected!" the tactical officer reported.

"Spirits, fall back!" the turian flag officer ordered. "We can't match that monster's firepower. All cruisers, form up with the main battle squadron! Scout flotillas, continue to shadow the enemy fleet. We'll need accurate targeting data to nail them."

In the dense fog of the nebula, the long range duels between opposing dreadnaughts was made considerably more difficult by the shortened range of their sensors. This made proper reconnaissance by the frigate squadrons even more important, as without their frontline eyes the capital ships would not even know where to shoot. The geth were not oblivious to this problem either and were pushing their own frigates very aggressively through the Citadel Fleet formations.

"Enemy contact to port!"

So aggressively in fact that many of the ongoing encounters were more accident than intentional. That did not keep them from turning into vicious skirmishes. The geth scouts reacted just a moment more quickly than their organic opponents, opening up on the turian cruisers and scoring hits despite the problematic angle of approach. The turian warships weathered the blows however, turning about to bring their own heavier guns to bear. As impressive as the geth frigates were, they were still outgunned by the larger warships. The turians also maintained enough discipline to focus their fire, quickly chewing through the shields of the lagging frigate and dealing the final blows needed to puncture its hull and overload its reactor.

Other such engagements were playing out throughout the nebula, asari and turian squadrons meeting the probing attacks by the geth head on and usually coming out the better. These small victories however were far from decisive with regards to the larger battle unfolding. Indeed, what happened next showed just how inconsequential they were, and how they were not victories at all.

To the starboard side of the squadron flagship, one of the other cruisers suddenly exploded.

"What was that!?"

"Sensors picked up a mass driver shot just before-incoming!"

The mass drivers mounted by the now identified geth dreadnaughts rivaled that of the _Destiny Ascension_. Little wonder then that they were able to outright kill even cruisers with so little effort. Despite the losses suffered by their vanguard, the geth had still managed to burst back accurate enough targeting data for the dreadnaughts positioned further back. Now, those warships began thinning out the squadrons of escorts that were yet to coalesce into a larger, more dangerous force. The purpose of this was simple enough, if the geth could keep the cruiser and frigate squadrons from meeting up and concentrating with their own battle squadron, the asari and turian capital ships would be left hideously exposed without a proper screen. This point did not escape the Citadel flag officers, whom of course reacted accordingly. The only question was whether they were too late.

"Pull back assault cruiser squadrons now!" Lidanya ordered. "Do not attempt to engage or pursue the geth frigates! Leave that to our own scout flotillas!"

"Ma'am, the councilors have been safely transferred onboard!"

All things considered, that might well be a mixed blessing. Even if the Council was now out of reach of the geth forces rapidly overrunning the station, they still had a massive geth fleet to contend with out here. Then there was the question of where that giant dreadnaught was. So far no one had caught even a hint of Sovereign, but considering the warship's demonstrated firepower it was highly doubtful Saren would have it sitting out the battle. So where was it?

"Ma'am, the battle squadron reports contact with the enemy!"

Any further speculation would have to wait however.

"Have we localized the geth dreadnaughts?" Lidanya queried.

"No ma'am, the scouts are still searching based, but they seem to be constantly moving."

The matriarch's mind raced. The geth would undoubtedly start bombarding the turian dreadnaughts, they were certainly the biggest threats to the geth's own capital ships. The mighty capital ships that supplemented her own flagship would take much more of a beating than the cruisers the geth had previously swatted aside, which should mean the enemy dreadnaughts would need to remain at relatively fixed positions for longer. That should allow her own gunners to zero in on them, and hopefully kill them. Callous as it may seem to be using her compatriots as bait, there was no denying that this might be their best chance to turn the tide before Sovereign showed up. And when it did, they would kill it too.

* * *

"Do we still not have any idea what's going on out there?" Udina asked for what Anderson thought exasperatedly to be the hundredth time.

"No, Ambassador," the captain tried to keep his tone civil as he answered. "C-SEC has issued an all-stations alert for civilians to evacuate to the shelters. Beyond that, communications channels are either clogged or jammed, and at this point I'm pretty sure Pallin has more important things to worry about than keeping the newsies briefed."

And noisy bureaucrats, Anderson did not add. If Udina inferred the omission, the man showed no indications of it.

"Captain, Ambassador," Melchior interjected. "Based on my taps into the Citadel's communications net and its internal sensors, geth forces have managed to breach the Citadel in at least battalion strength."

"How did he manage that!?" Anderson said incredulously.

"That as yet remains unclear," the AI responded, "but the ship sensors did pick up gravitic readings akin to a small mass effect corridor moments before the all station alert was issued. The most probable hypothesis is the geth managed to generate a corridor directly into the station and thus bypass the Citadel's external defenses."

Anderson actually felt his head hurting at that one as even more questions were spawned. Answering them however needed to wait until after they all survived this unfolding disaster.

"Can you get me a line to Executor Pallin?" he said instead.

"I can attempt to bypass the usual channels and connect directly to the executor," Melchior said, "if you believe the effort warranted."

And was prepared to interrupt the executor in the midst of commanding C-SEC's response.

"Do it," Anderson answered immediately.

Udina's mouth opened, but the ambassador bit back whatever protest he might have reflexively wanted to utter. Having worked so closely with the captain these past few months, Udina was prepared to concede that Anderson was quite adept at his profession, much as the ambassador considered himself a master of his own craft. That being said, this was a situation where diplomatic niceties were probably not entirely productive, and baser methods more applicable. In either case, any chance for the ambassador to give voice to his opinions ended when the channel with the executor was opened. From the tone, Pallin was as hacked off about the intrusion as Udina, and indeed Anderson himself, expected him to be.

"What did-Captain Anderson!? How did you get through to this channel!?"

"Executor," Anderson proceeded with apology, "I have a platoon of marines stationed aboard this ship as part of its security detail, led by an officer that has previously fought the geth and survived. Under the circumstances, I suspect they would be more useful in the Citadel assisting against the this attack."

Pallin's eyes widened, as did Udina's. The turian however quickly recovered.

"Appreciated, Captain. I'm putting together a defensive perimeter around the upper Kithoi ward. Hopefully by the time your platoon gets there, the line'll still be there."

"One other thing, Executor," Anderson said before Pallin could drop the connection. "Imperial forces are prepared to reinforce the Citadel Fleet if the need arises. Based on your judgment, does the need exist?"

This time it was Udina's mouth that widened, while Pallin adopted a speculative look. Arguably the call was not his to make, technically only the Council could request for a foreign polity to deploy its forces within Council space to conduct any sort of operation. Whether the Council would however, even with thousands of geth flooding into the Citadel, Pallin could not even begin to guess. It might not be stubbornness or arrogance either, the Council may simply not have enough a good enough grasp of the situation to know what calls they needed to make. He on the other hand was literally watching his officers get stuck in and take it in the neck against the geth invaders. In the end, it was not a terribly difficult call to make.

"Yes, Captain," Pallin answered after a single moment. "The need exists."

Anderson nodded. "Then I best get on the horn. Good luck, Executor."

"You as well, Captain," Pallin dipped his head, taking the time for the courtesy before closing the connection.

"Melchior, get me Admiral Hackett," Anderson wasted not a single moment.

"Captain!?" Udina exclaimed, sounding increasingly alarmed.

"There's no time to debate the matter," Anderson said firmly. "If Saren and the geth really are attacking, that either means they've succeeded in spite of the combined Second and Third Fleet and Major Shepard. And if Saren has succeeded, we're going to need all the help we can get."

That possibility was enough to alarm Udina sufficiently that the ambassador did not spout any warnings about the diplomatic fallout of the Empire sending warships into Council space. Indeed, in an act of coping, Udina even began to consider the benefits the Empire might reap if imperial forces were decisive in saving the Citadel and the Council forces. Even as he weighed the political calculus, Anderson was getting down to the business of making the numbers actually happen.

"Admiral Hackett," Anderson said the moment the other man's face appeared on the display. "The Citadel is under heavy attack by geth forces. I hereby request relief."

* * *

The transit of a major battlefleet through a mass relay was a complex logistical operation, requiring careful ordering to ensure the ships emerging on the other side did not accidentally crash into each other as they maneuvered to clear the remote endpoint. That usually meant an entire fleet did not risk transiting through in a single go, not unless the purpose of the transit was to outright seize the other side. In the case of the transit of the combined Terran Fifth and Sixth Fleets to relieve the Citadel, the endpoint on the other side was known to be not contested. As such the various squadrons that made up the fleet were making a queued, albeit very rapid, transit. The consequence of this was that less than a third of the fleet was through when something inexplicable happened.

"Transiting in three, two, one, mark!"

The command staff braced themselves for the transition that always accompanied entering a mass effect corridor. After a moment of no such thing happening, they began exchanging confused looks about.

"Status," Hackett demanded. "What happened to the transit?"

"The relay didn't activate, sir," came the response. "We're querying its systems and, it's, unresponsive?"

Hackett frowned, regarding the display projecting the status of his ships.

"Do we still have contact with the squadrons on the other side?" he asked next.

"Checking, yes, communications are still clear, admiral."

"Put me through to Admiral Mikhailovich."

A few moments later the steely jawed man appeared on Hackett's screen.

"Sir?" Mikhailovich began. "What's going on?"

"The relay's not responding to transit requests," Hackett summed up briefly. "The techs are working on it, but until we can get it working again the rest of the fleet's stuck here on this side."

Mikhailovich visibly grimaced at that. Fifth Fleet's battle squadron had just moved to the top of the transit queue, meaning none of the capital ships had made it through before the relay inexplicably shut down. Considering what they were expecting to face, their absence would be very sorely missed.

"The Citadel Fleet is already under heavy attack," Hackett continued, "and we know the enemy has capital ships deployed. I need you to get through the nebula and get a firmer count of just what is lying in wait for us while we get this relay problem sorted out."

Or to lend what meager support he could if the relay remained closed off entirely. Despite the near impossible charge, Mikhailovich gave a determined nod.

"We'll get the job done, Admiral. My word."

"I don't doubt it, Mikhail," Hackett said, the weight of his own order clear on his expression. "Good hunting, Admiral. And Godspeed."

* * *

Lidanya's jaw tightened as she felt her ship shudder. The geth had finally managed to break through to make runs on the _Destiny Ascension_ , but the Citadel Fleet had given them a blooding every step of the way. Off not too far away, the turian dreadnaughts were exchanging fire with their geth counterparts. So far the turian warships were weathering the bombardment, but the shields were visibly buckling on at least one of the ships. On the other hand, the rate of fire coming back towards them had also slackened, if only slightly. Hopefully that meant the _Destiny Ascension_ and the others were scoring some hits of their own.

"Wha-new contact!"

The words had barely left the officer's mouth when one of the turian dreadnaughts exploded in a spectacular fireball. A single beam of light had slammed through utterly unimpeded by either shields or hull, punching straight through to the main reactor and overloading it. A second beam seared the rear of another dreadnaught, knocking out several of its engines and causing a cascade of secondary explosions to erupt. While this ship avoided the catastrophic fate of its consort, the way it slowly careened off out of formation made clear it was as out of the fight anyway. The vessel responsible for the carnage moved with unbelievable speed, zipping right across the field of fire of the stunned squadron. A single cruiser unlucky enough to be in its path was simply snapped in half, the massive dreadnaught not even bothering to evade.

"What in the goddess' name is that thing doing!?" Lidanya exclaimed.

No matter how powerful Sovereign was, for the tendrilled monstrosity to so blithely charge into the Citadel Fleet's formation was still tantamount to suicide. The moment the fleet could converge upon it, the combined weight of their fire would certainly reduce Sovereign to scrap. Just as the matriarch was about to give the order to do just that however, something else happened.

"Ma'am! The Citadel! It's opening up!"

"What!?"

To her incredulous disbelief, the Citadel's arms were indeed opening. Not fully, but just wide enough that Sovereign was able to slip in between them and disappear as the arms closed up again. Almost as if the Citadel was giving refuge to the rogue dreadnaught. Lidanya's eyes widened. If the Citadel had been commanded to open up on cue like that, it could only mean the main controls had been compromised. And if that was true, then the ground battle was almost certainly a lost cause. The Citadel was on the verge of following, which rather significantly changed the parameters of her own mission.

The scales were also tipping against the Citadel Fleet, especially with two of their capital ships out of action while the geth dreadnaughts still appeared combat capable. And with their own ships unable to get closer to the geth formations, they could not get sufficiently accurate targeting information to subject them to the full force of their own mass drivers. It was almost painfully ironic that one of the features that was supposed to make assaulting the Citadel impractical was now turned against the station's own defenders.

"Ma'am! We're receiving transmissions, on a terran comms channel!" an officer called out, then her eyes widened. "They're broadcasting positional data of the geth dreadnaughts!"

Lidanya's eyes narrowed as she watched the main display be updated with the incoming telemetry. She did not know what imperial warships were doing in Council space, but at this point the matriarch did not care to quibble. If the imperials really could get her actionable targeting data, they were more than welcome to flit around the nebula. There, with greatly reduced uncertainty, were the four enemy dreadnaughts that had been harrowing her own fleet. With grim satisfaction, she saw that they too had taken at least some damage, but not enough to keep them from continuing to shoot back. That was about to change.

"Priority target aesplen," she ordered. "Concentrate all fire upon target aesplen."

Now with a clearer picture of what was happening, the surviving dreadnaughts of the Citadel Fleet went to maximum fire. Round after round from their mass drivers careened through the nebula, with a heartening percentage smashing into their geth target. Its shields withstood the first two impacts, and then a direct hit from the _Destiny Ascension_ tore a gaping hole through its hull. Three more shots landed squarely on its starboard side, crushing armor and internal machinery as they drilled through the ship. A moment later, the ship went up as its reactor overloaded.

"Yes!" someone cheered aboard the _Destiny Ascension's_ command bridge.

"Shift target to bavare," Lidanya said without missing a beat.

As the fleet moved to obey, additional contacts appeared on the dreadnaught's sensors. These however were a more than welcome sight.

"We're being hailed ma'am."

"On my screen," Lidanya said. "This is Matriarch Lidanya, captain of the _Destiny Ascension_ and senior officer of Citadel Fleet Primary."

A particular quirk of the asari armed forces was that unlike humans or even turians, they did not have a dedicated flag officer to command a fleet. Instead the senior captain of the assembled ships tended to fill in that role. This was not quite an overload of responsibilities as it might have appeared, matriarchs especially having had a very long time to become proficient in their varied responsibilities. Then there was their innate talent for multitasking, a skill that continued to baffle humanity, or at least the male half, an example of which was now presented on Lidanya's display.

"I am Rear Admiral Mikhailovich, commanding officer of the 53rd scout squadron, Fifth Fleet. My forces are here in response to a priority alert issued by Captain Anderson, the military advisor attached to the Empire's Citadel mission, and are prepared to lend any assistance required."

"Your forces have already been of immeasurable aid, Admiral," Lidanya said wholeheartedly. "And when the rest of your Fifth Fleet arrives, I have no doubt we will smash the geth forces once and for all."

To Lidanya's befuddlement however, Mikhailovich shook his head. When the admiral opened his mouth to clarify, befuddlement turned into something else entirely.

"I'm afraid that may not be possible, Matriarch. The reason my own squadron is here without benefit of Fifth Fleet's battle squadron is because only a small portion of our ships were able to successfully transit the Arcturus relay. We still don't know why, but at present the relays are refusing to allow any further transits, and the bulk of both Fifth and Sixth Fleet are still on the other side."

An icy grip seized Lidanya's spine as the ramifications of Mikhailovich's words swept through her mind. If the relay really was inoperable, then not only were further reinforcements impossible, but so was a quick extraction out of the nebula. If they were to have any chance of escape, they would have to fight through the entire geth fleet. And to do that, they flat out needed to win.

"Incoming fire!"

Lidanya braced herself, but it was not her ship that was the intended victim of the renewed geth bombardment. Two of the cruisers serving as a screening force went up, one suffering near total destruction while another began to slowly drift away as its engines flickered and died. From the hole this created in the squadron perimeter, a trio of geth frigates charged through and unleashed a salvo of torpedoes. Several were intercepted by the mad flash of the _Destiny Ascension's_ own point defenses, but far too many got through, crashing through the kinetic barrier and twisting the hull upon impact.

"They're trying to create gaps in our screen!" Lidanya called out, then looking back at the display. "Admiral, my escorts are taking heavy losses, can you get your ships here to help reinforce?"

"We're on our way," Mikhailovich said immediately.

The link cut out, leaving Lidanya to pray that the terran warships would arrive in time. Oddly, she did not for a single moment doubt that they were indeed on their way. Off in the distance, a bright flash alerted her to another geth attack run. The matriarch winced as she watched another turian dreadnaught go up. At this rate, only her own ship would remain to duel with the geth dreadnaughts. Despite her confidence in her ship and crew, Lidanya was realistic enough to recognize that they would still be outmatched. And if the geth were able to continue whittling away at her screen, they might well be able to win by just overwhelming the _Destiny Ascension_ with sheer numbers.

Even against such odds however, the matriarch was hardly prepared to just give up. Indeed none of the surviving ships of the Citadel Fleet were ready to roll over. The sole combat capable turian dreadnaught continued to fire, with the _Destiny Ascension_ adding its own contributions. While the two ships were no longer under direct bombardment from their geth counterparts, the increasing volume of runs conducted by the smaller enemy ships was still taking its toll. Even worse, the geth seemed to lack any sense of self-preservation, resorting to outright suicide runs in several cases. Lidanya winced again as another cruiser went up, this one from a damaged geth frigate slamming into it. The space around the _Destiny Ascension_ was now littered with the dead hulks of many, many ships, both geth and asari. Even the fact that the former well outnumbered the latter was of no solace to Lidanya, not when so many of her sisters were entombed within those cold hulls.

Another wave of geth warships approached the asari dreadnaught and its wounded consorts. This time however their approach was racked by flanking fire as terran frigates and cruisers raced to intercept. With their sides so exposed, the geth ships suffered scores of hits and many lost control well short of their asari targets, too far to even attempt suicide runs. All they could do was sputter away, firing futilely until they were either out of range or were put out of their misery by another barrage.

"A most timely arrival, Admiral," Lidanya greeted again.

"The navy aims to please," Mikhailovich responded cordially. "Though I doubt this is going to get any easier, they're not going to let us blindside them like that again."

That Lidanya agreed with on all counts. Still, as she watched the dozen or so terran cruisers take up positions alongside the asari warships, she could not help but feel a slight easing of tension. No, they were still far from victory, and yes, they were still grossly outnumbered, but defeat at least did not look nearly so imminent.

"Move the fleet to join the turians," Lidanya ordered.

With only a single dreadnaught remaining, the turian battle squadron was arguably in much worse shape than those ships at Lidanya's direct command. Their escort screen had also taken a much heavier pounding from the geth, with over three quarters disabled or destroyed outright. Combining the squadrons might give the geth only a single target to strike at, but there was strength in numbers and the surviving escorts could provide each other much better support the closer they were. And, as callous as it might seem, having more ships around the _Destiny Ascension_ meant that many more obstacles before the geth could strike at the asari dreadnaught. The _Ascension_ remained the most powerful asset they had however, and if it was destroyed it meant almost certain defeat for the combined Council and imperial forces. Not unless the relay lockout could be lifted and reinforcements could pour in.

"Ma'am, there's something weird going on with our sensors," one of the officers reported. "It looks like, there's a lot more terran ships than there was before?"

Lidanya's eyes fell upon the plot, finding that the report was quite right, in both content and tone. Signatures of additional imperial warships were appearing seemingly out of thin air where none had been previously. Those signatures did not hold steady however, and as they fluctuated ever so slightly all on the command bridge realized what they were.

"Decoy drones," Lidanya said. "Extremely powerful ones at that."

Electronic warfare was of course not something unknown to the Council races, but their reliance on it had been mostly constrained to fooling sensors at range, none of which required such highly detailed fake signatures. The Empire had obviously taken a slightly different view of things, as demonstrated by the sudden explosion of so-called ships now filling the plot. Indeed the drones the terran warships had deployed were generating far more convincing emissions of actual warships than Lidanya had ever seen before. They were not perfect, but the matriarch strongly suspected they were playing merry hell with the geth sensors. Lidanya found a wry grimace crossing her face. Likely another consequence of the direct, personal experience the Empire's forces had had fighting the geth, when until today all the Citadel Fleet had to work with were simulations based on second-hand data.

Regardless of where the edge came from however, Lidanya was not about to dismiss its utility. The way the geth ships were now maneuvering, they were obviously having trouble discerning which signatures were of real warships and which were fakes, at least until they closed into near knife range. That was significantly reducing the amount of fire being directed at the escorts. Unfortunately, that just meant the geth were left with only a few targets they could be confident were real. Targets like the two surviving Council dreadnaughts.

More and more mass driver rounds were zipping too close for Lidanya's comfort, with the only consolation the matriarch enjoyed being that so far most were still missing. The terran warships were also funneling the geth ships into a killing range, further reducing their ability to close in and get firm fixes on the positions of the Council dreadnaughts. But probability played no favorites, and the geth were dogmatically determined if nothing else. The _Destiny Ascension_ shuddered as an enemy mass driver slug finally zeroed in on it. And off to the side, one of the terran cruisers went up as the geth finally worked through all the chatter to find an actual target.

"We have to close in," Lidanya murmured.

"Ma'am?" an officer glanced over at her, not having quite heard the matriarch's words but knowing she had spoken something.

"We can't keep playing hide and seek with the geth dreadnaughts," Lidanya said more clearly. "We need to neutralize them as quickly as possible, and the only way to do that is to take the fight to them."

Despite its improbability, the tension aboard the bridge spiked further as the officers present realized what Lidanya meant, and intended.

"Set a course," the matriarch ordered, confirming those suspicions. "Take us straight to these bastards." Lidanya took a deep breath. "And may Athame grant us victory this day."

End of Chapter 40

I actually didn't expect the first stage of the naval battle to take this long. I suppose that's a good thing, indicating I can actually write naval engagements to some degree. Next chapter we'll go back to Shepard and her little stroll through what's left of the Citadel.

So much infodumping at the start of the chapter. I feel like I'm doing quite a bit of padding, but at the same time I've been taking for granted my readers know a lot of background from the ME series, which can be a mistake. Just because all of you are fans of the ME franchise (or so I'm assuming) doesn't mean all of you know every detail about the series. So from time to time, it is useful to insert in reminders and whatnot.

The squadron Mikhailovich commands is not a typo, I intentionally have it as the 53rd instead of the 63rd.

Huh, there was a rather large spike in visitors for the previous chapter. Not sure why. Also, kind of amusing that according to the site statistics I have 18 readers from the nation of Satellite Provider.

As a very wise corporal once explained, flying soldiers on the battlefield are called skeet. Bioware did flying jetpacks for Andromeda (and I suppose Anthem) for gameplay reasons. On a modern battlefield, you do not want to be zipping around in the air like that. That is not to say there aren't uses for jetpacks, indeed the crew does have them already in their armor. They're not intended for tactical maneuvering however, more as a sort of emergency tool for bracing falls or if they need to go EVA.

Anyway, drop a review if you're enjoying this or have questions. I'll try to respond as spoilering permits.


	42. Chapter 41

_The Battle of the Citadel is informally but widely regarded as the first battle of the wider Reaper Wars, despite taking place almost three years before the eponymous Reapers commenced their genocidal campaign upon returning to the Milky Way. The course of the battle is generally broken down into three stages, with the first involving the turian and salarian vanguards protecting the Citadel relay coming under sudden attack by a massive geth fleet. These forces were quickly overcome, after which the battle moved onto its second phase, where the main asari and turian battlefleets were engaged. A late addition to this phase were several terran cruiser squadrons, the only ones that were able to transit before Sovereign locked down the entire relay network after it seized control of the Citadel. Their timely arrival was all that forestalled the destruction of the_ Destiny Ascension _and the deaths of the Citadel Council sheltered aboard. Still, the cost of this effort was extremely high, with the terran warships decimated over the course of the battle. The third and final phase of the space battle would have to be the arrival of the combined Fifth and Sixth Fleets of the Imperial Terran Navy. Coming upon the wreckages of their compatriots, the terran fleet wasted no time in exacting vengeance upon the geth, and Sovereign._

 _-Ashes of Empire: The Reaper War_

Chapter 41

Ubi solitudinem faciunt pacem appellant

Fire and ruin, that was the sight that greeted Shepard when the Mako careened out into the presidium plaza. That and a whole lot of geth. To Garrus' credit, her turian gunner was quick on the take and hosed down the area before them with cannon and machinegun fire. The gunners on the other AFVs quickly took that as their cue to do likewise and within moments the massed ranks of geth mechs were swept aside by the sudden onslaught. Some of the tougher platforms survived long enough to turn their own guns upon the advancing armor, but those efforts proved well inadequate and were brushed off. As the Mako ground to a halt, crunching beneath its wheels the broken shambles of destroyed mechs, the blue light of the conduit disappeared behind them. The ramps of the Makos popped open and the troopers carried within poured out.

"Defensive positions!" Shepard ordered.

Despite having cleared the immediate area of geth, countless more were visible on her sensors and were reacting quickly to the sudden appearance of hostiles in their rear. Even now one or two mechs could be seen flitting around the wreckage surrounding the plaza.

"Status check," Shepard ordered.

The responses flowed back quickly and efficiently. Of the Makos that made the final trench run, all had mercifully emerged on this end. That brought her a total of two platoons of infantry, which would hopefully be enough to punch through any more enemy forces that showed up. The issue now was where was Saren himself.

An explosion blossomed at a not so distant point and Shepard watched with some satisfaction as a bunch of geth emissions went silent. There were obviously still others fighting. Hopefully they would have some useful intel.

"This is Major Evangeline Shepard of the Imperial Cadre," she announced herself over the radio, "calling for any forces still resisting the geth incursion aboard the Citadel."

At first only static answered her, and then a gravelly voice cut through the noise.

"…General Septimus Oraka. I presume we have you to thank for the thinning of geth in the presidium plaza, Major?"

"Me and the marine platoons I brought," Shepard said. "Though there still seem to be a lot left."

"Something of an understatement," Septimus said. "And we've been running into these other things, some blue-skinned monstrosity that I've never seen before."

Shepard's eyes narrowed. "I suppose I don't need to warn you to be careful with those things, General. They're more feral beasts than what they used to be."

"Used to be," Septimus murmured. "I take it then that they were indeed Citadel residents?"

The major looked off in the distance, noting the retracted dragon's teeth that dotted the presidium. How many innocents had been impaled upon them?

"Yes, General."

"Spirits," Septimus said, then more loudly. "The geth are going to pay for this."

"We'll make sure of-wait, what's that?"

A loud metallic ring sounded, and a few moments later the reddish glow of the nebula leaked into the Citadel.

"Keelah!" Tali cried. "Look at that!"

Following the direction of Tali's outstretched hand, the squad watched as a large shadow slipped through the cracks between the ward arms before they sealed shut once more. A large shadow that grew ever larger as it drew closer to the presidium ring.

"It's Sovereign!" Garrus cried. "Crap, that means Saren must have taken control of the station's systems!"

"Bastard works fast," Shepard said, then into the radio. "General, I know this might be a bit hard to take in, but I need to trust me here, have your forces seen a turian that looked like he was commanding, or being escorted, by the geth?"

The pause that followed could easily have been inferred to be due to disbelief. When Septimus' voice sounded once more however, that thankfully proved to not be the case.

"I thought Sha'ira had been seeing things," the general said. "It seems I'll never learn."

"General?" Shepard said quizzically.

"Never mind that," Septimus said more firmly. "Yes, a turian flanked by geth was sighted, making for the Citadel Tower. I don't know if he's who you're looking for, but I'm not sure who else it could be."

"Same here, Genera," Shepard said. "My thanks. If you're n contact with whatever is left of C-SEC's command hierarchy, let them know that Saren has been sighted heading for the Citadel Tower and that I am in pursuit. Shepard out."

"Well that didn't sound too good," Garrus remarked as Shepard closed the link.

"The station's being overrun by geth and Saren is headed for the Citadel Tower," Shepard said, "presumably because that's where he can seize control of the entire station. We need to stop him before he succeeds, or at least get there fast enough to undo whatever he does."

"And all that's between him and us is a thousand geth," Ashley remarked. "At least it'll be hard to miss, ma'am."

"Tell that to the army grunts," Shepard said. "C'mon, time's a wasting."

As the squadrons advanced, a shrieking cry echoed behind. While some of the marines looked about in confusion, Ashley inhaled sharply.

"Oh no," the sergeant whispered.

"Incoming!" Shepard shouted.

Weapons snapped up while the turrets atop the Makos traversed in the direction the screams came from. From the overlay projected on her HUD, Shepard could make out a mass of bodies converging upon their position.

"My God," the major murmured, then. "Weapons free! Take them out!"

The Makos were of course the first to open fire, their cannons blowing gory chunks amidst the ranks of the blue-skinned creatures. That seemed but a drop in the tidal wave of husks careening towards them, one that not even the marines now opening fire seemed able to part.

"Lieutenant, my squad needs to go after Saren, once we're through you have permission to fall back," Shepard shouted.

"Aye ma'am! Good luck!"

There was a momentary hesitation before Shepard turned about and dashed for the elevator, a hesitation shared by everyone else in the squad. It just felt wrong to be abandoning the others to face the oncoming horde, but staying to help would have been meaningless if they then failed to reach Saren in time. Still, that did not mean they were completely out of means to help.

"Wrex," Shepard said. "Your shot."

With a wide grin, the krogan hefted the second of the two Cains he had been humping on his back. One had already been expended on Ilos, taking out the geth walker. Another now roared with thunderous vigor as Wrex pulled the trigger. The explosion engulfed the center of the horde, vaporizing those in the immediate blast radius while turning into charnel bits others caught in the follow-on shockwave. That finally seemed to, if not give the husks pause, at least create enough carnage that they slowed tripping over the broken ground and bodies.

Tossing aside the spent launcher, Wrex joined the others inside the elevator. As it rose, the clear window gave all of them a direct view at the unfolding battle. To their credit, the marines did not try to hold the line against the oncoming swarm. Instead they used the lay of the land to maneuver, whittling away at the husks from range at every opportunity. They would weather the assault, that much was clear. Still, the sight of the blue evoked some rather unsettling considerations.

"Goddess, where did all those husks come from," Liara murmured the question all of them had.

No one responded, even though the answer was obvious enough from the shapes and forms mixed in the mass. Asari, turian, salarian, even an odd human. These had to be residents of the Citadel, seized the geth and impaled upon the dragon's teeth, dead or alive, much as like what happened on Eden Prime. The sheer number though, how many countless civilians had fallen victim to such a monstrous fate?

"We've got to put an end to this," Garrus said with steely determination.

"Oh we will," Wrex growled.

As if fate wanted to argue otherwise, the elevator slowly ground to a halt and the lights flickered before dying outright. Of course it was not the universe at large trying to impede their progress, not when the individual they were chasing had full control of the station's systems.

"Huh," Shepard remarked as her suit lights came on. "Why am I not surprised."

"There another way up?" Ashley asked.

"Maintenance corridors," Garrus immediately answered. "Wrex, mind giving me a boost?"

The krogan grunted but acquiesced, lifting Garrus up as he pushed open the hatch on the ceiling and then pulled himself through. The others simply made use of their jet packs for a quick boost, about all the small units were capable of for that matter, and soon the squad was filing out of the shaft through a side corridor.

"This takes us out to the surface of the tower," Garrus said, "so make sure your seals are tight."

"Hopefully we'll be too small for Sovereign to sight us," Liara remarked.

"Please stop taunting Murphy," Ashley said dryly.

"What's the gravity like out there?" Shepard asked, focusing on the practical issues at play.

"Minimal," was Garrus' answer, "and directionally it changes as we go higher up."

"Lovely," the major grimaced. "Alright, let's hustle. Saren apparently thinks a little hike will leave us too winded to deal with him. I for one aim to prove him wrong."

As the squad emerged upon the tower's exterior, they each activated the magnetic grip upon their boots and began the trek up. Far in the distance, Sovereign could be seen with its tendrils gripping the tip of the tower. Back below, the ground was already starting to blur. Of course taking in the sights like that might not be entirely wise, for if there was ever an impetus for vertigo, trying to climb the exterior of the Citadel Tower was certainly it.

"Don't look down, don't look down," Tali could be heard murmuring.

"Don't worry, kid," Wrex said. "I'll catch ya if you fall."

From the usually gruff krogan, the assurance might have seemed out of place. That presumption only betrayed an ignorance of Wrex's true demeanor however, for the krogan was possessed of an immense heart. Two of them in fact. It had just been so long since he had found something worth opening them up for.

"Thanks Wrex," Tali said. "Nice to have you watching our back."

Shepard chuckled. "Usually feels like the other way around, way he always charges on ahead."

"What better way to keep all you squishes safe and sound than to have a couple a hundred pounds of krogan muscle out in front?" Wrex responded.

Chuckles sounded there.

"He's got a point," Garrus said.

"That he does," Shepard said. "Thanks for volunteering for point again, Wrex."

More laughter there, even as the krogan took the lead. The squad trotted along at a steady but brisk tempo, as quickly as they could manage with the shifting gravity and the help of their magnetized boots. Here and there, they pushed onward with their jetpacks as necessary, their figures mere flickers against the orange glow of the Citadel that served as a wider backdrop. Others cast larger shadows however, the largest of which was certainly Sovereign itself. But those other casters did not need to be anywhere as large to pose a problem.

"We've got geth gunships converging around Sovereign," Shepard said as she looked about. "Aren't there supposed to be anti-air batteries mounted on this tower?"

"There are, but any number of things could have knocked them offline," Garrus said.

"Can they be overridden manually?" Shepard asked.

The turian gave a curt nod. "Yes. Closest one is, 200 meters that way."

"Then let's make sure we're not just sitting ducks the moment one of those things sees us," Shepard said.

If only the universe actually deigned to be so obliging, as a moment later one of the gunships flitting about drew towards them.

"Ah hell, just had to taunt Murphy!" Shepard cursed. "Move it!"

The outside of the tower was fortunately not entirely flat, providing at least some degree of cover. Still, cover was only so useful against the caliber of guns mounted on a gunship. And then there was the particular nature of the geth, specifically their ability to collapse into very compact forms. That meant every gunship was also a dropship, able to ferry a full platoon or more.

"Damn it, did _not_ want to use this now," Shepard said, pulling out the Cain that she had been hauling. "Backblast clear!"

The slug carried with it enough kinetic energy to actually shatter the gunship's kinetic barrier and still have plenty left over to carve a deep gouge through its armor. It at least did enough damage to force the gunship off station without taking any potshots at the squad, or finish dropping its complement of troops at least.

"Get those guns running!" Shepard shouted. "We don't have any heavies left!"

"Slicing through the controls now, Major," Tali responded. "Just a few more seconds."

More contacts appeared on Shepard's HUD and she bit back more curses. They might not be getting those seconds. And then, one of the incoming gunships disappeared in a fiery blast. A second began careening away as one of its wings was blown off.

"Done!"

The third, in its attempt to swerve out of the way of the incoming enemies, drifted right into the line of fire of the reactivated turrets and served as a textbook example of what proper anti-air could do to gunships that got too careless.

"What was that!?" Ashley exclaimed.

Shepard on the other hand grinned. "The cavalry."

"Major Shepard," the radio crackled, "this is Captain Chellick. We will cover your approach."

More ships flew past them, but these carried with them IFFs of the Citadel Security Services.

"Keep away from the dreadnaught," Shepard said. "Just make sure the geth can't make more runs at us."

"Roger that Major, we'll make sure your path is clear." And then. "Make the bastards pay."

"On my honor," Shepard said, then to her own squad. "Let's move it! They can't stay close to the tower for long without drawing fire from Sovereign!"

"We've still got some geth in front-" Garrus began.

Shepard however was no longer by his side. Instead the major crossed the distance in a blue flash, cleaving right through a pair of geth with sword in hand. Her pistol barked, pouring fire out until it locked up and was used to bludgeon the geth instead of just shooting them. Then she leapt back, opening up the distance. At just that moment, the rest of the squad opened up and hosed down the distracted mechs.

Barely waiting for the geth to finish toppling, the squad hurried onward.

"The moment we're in, find and kill Saren," Shepard ordered. "That is our only objective, am I clear?"

What the major really meant was, no time or attention would be diverted to try to save any civilians that might yet be trapped in the tower and were not somehow dead already at the hands of the geth. But those lives had to be weighed against the wider stakes, and in this case the balance was too decisively tilted against them.

"Clear ma'am," Garrus thus responded for all of them.

The squad was now ascending at a rapidly accelerating tempo, but doing so was burning through the propellants of their jetpacks with abandon. Then again it was not like as if there would be any use for the jetpacks afterwards, so now was truly the time to make the most of them. As they reached the top of the tower, the squad did not even hesitate as they forced entry.

Wrex was through first, as usual, with Shepard right behind. The rest of the squad was quick to follow, and they soon poured out into the atrium leading up to the Council chamber. Awaiting them was a force of geth, a mix of the smaller troopers to the hulking juggernauts. The enemy had just started opening fire when a wave of biotic energy tore through their ranks, uprooting or otherwise toppling the mechs. Next came a half dozen grenades, deftly thrown and aimed to maximize coverage. Some of the sturdier platforms survived the onslaught, but with their reduced ranks they became the obvious targets for the squad's heavy hitters.

A loud and sickening crack sounded as Shepard rammed right into the juggernaut, snapping the thing's back. The blinking light of its head also shattered as the major followed up with an uppercut with her armored fist. Another geth that turned to gun her down never got the chance as several hundred pounds of armored krogan literally flattened it. Wrex bounced right back up, shotgun roaring and shredding everything he hit. More explosions rippled through the geth ranks, as a burst of electricity from Tali's drone detonated the residual biotic energy that bathed the synthetics.

With the front rank decimated, Garrus' sniper riper unfolded in his hands and he opened fire. The shot sailed true, slamming into the lone turian standing atop the chamber. Incredulously, the shot actually failed to penetrate Saren's kinetic barrier.

"Oh come on!" Garrus exclaimed.

It did however garner the rogue Spectre's attention as Saren turned about. When he did, a pair of orange, glowing eyes was cast upon the squad. The reason why was very easily surmised.

"He's been completely indoctrinated," Shepard declared. "Good, this makes things simpler. Put him down."

Referring to Saren like some sort of rabid dog might be just on the other side of impolite, but it was an apt enough description of what the former Spectre had become. He was no longer someone fully cognizant of his actions, instead driven by urges that he had no control over. In this way, death would indeed be a mercy, and would further serve to keep the madness from spreading.

" _ **Shepard,"**_ a gravelly voice sounded throughout the chamber.

While the tone carried with it a hint of Saren's own, the major was certain she was not just imagining something else echoing within it.

" _ **You are too late. The station is already under my control."**_

The major was not wasting her breath responding and instead spent the effort to close the distance. Saren's shield might have withstood Garrus' shot, but that had to have been depleted to some degree in the process. The solution then was to lay on with as much firepower as they could muster, which the squad now did by unloading everything they had left. Two rockets in rapid succession slammed into the shield, while the air rippled and crackled as gravitic and electric fields intermingled. The sheering effect finally tore through Saren's shields, before sizzling out as they washed over the turian.

" _ **Struggle all you wish, the cycle is inevitable. That you cannot see it is why you will inevitably fail."**_

"Oh shut up!" Shepard finally snapped back. "Fail? Can't see? I'm not the one so fucking blind from Indoctrination that I'm selling out the entire galaxy!"

That actually seemed to cause Saren to hesitate, if only for a moment before the incoming gunfire saw his instincts kick in.

" _ **I have done everything in my power to assure us a place,"**_ he said even as he returned fire. _**"The Reapers are inevitable, that will never change. But they are wise and pragmatic in their own way. They sweep aside the old races to give room for new ones to arise, because the old ones have failed. But those that can prove themselves worthy of the Reaper's judgment? Those are the ones that will survive."**_

"You," Shepard began, exasperation just dripping from her voice, "are a fucking idiot. And probably were before Sovereign addled that pea brain of yours!"

The major was finally close enough to bring her sword to bear, but Saren was not wholly unprepared for such eventualities. A clang sounded as the serrated teeth of his blade met the humming edge of Shepard's sword. The two disengaged just as quickly, both hoping to overextend the other and thus create an opening.

" _ **Those who lack vision are always quick to mock and belittle those whom do. Every step of the way you have been too late, from Eden Prime to Ilos, and now finally here. The gate**_ **will** _ **be opened, and there is nothing you can do about it."**_

"Funny," Shepard sneered, "considering it was _you_ that kept running away every single time. You ran away at Eden Prime after shooting Nihlus in the back."

Saren again seemed to pause, and again reacted as the point of Shepard's blade came rushing at him, parrying and launching a slash of his own.

"You ran away at Feros rather than fight the Empire's battlefleet," Shepard continued, blocking the swing while unloading her pistol on the turian.

That finally caused Saren to stagger, but his armor somehow held with no sign of buckling. The pistol clicked as it began venting heat, giving the turian the brief moment he needed to disengage from Shepard's sword and take another step back. That turned out to be a mistake however as a roar presaged the brutal impact as Wrex tackled him. The blow sent Saren skidding away from the main dais, and away from the terminal he had been working. Shepard wasted no time, connecting and immediate uploading Vigil's payload.

" _ **NO!"**_

Shepard turned about, even as she continued overriding the station lockouts, and most importantly the relay shutdown.

"You ran at Noveria, leaving behind Benezia," she continued. "You ran at Virmire, after getting your ass handed to you by the combined might of the Salarian Union, the Turian Hierarchy, and the Terran Empire. But now there's no more places for you to run to." The pistol finished cycling and Shepard leveled it at Saren. "This ends here, for both you and Sovereign. And when the rest of the Reapers drag their sorry asses from dark space the long way, they won't be finding a galaxy cowering and waiting for them to just roll over. They'll find every race rallied to a common cause, that of ending the cycles once and for all, and ready to exact upon the Reapers the extinction they had enacted so many times before." And opened fire. "And we'll start with you, Sovereign."

Saren was still cognizant enough to roll away behind cover, or what little of it he could find with the onslaught being visited upon him.

" _ **Have you heard nothing I've said!? The Reapers cannot be stopped!"**_

He threw out a biotic blast, sending Ashley flying back as the sergeant tried to flank him. Wrex however was right there, catching her and pulling her down to a much gentler landing. Past the two, Tali's drone zipped past and sent arcs of electricity crackling at Saren. The turian sneered, blowing the drone apart with a single shot of his gun. Doing so however kept his attention in one direction for a moment too long, as he suddenly staggered. Garrus gave a hiss of satisfaction as his sniper round finally cracked Saren's armor, a gush of blood spraying from the point of impact. It was then Liara's turn as she seized hold of Saren, or tried to at least. Whatever was protecting the rogue Spectre from biotic effects was still present, but the strain on him was still readily evident.

"Just because you were too weak," Shepard declared, then unloaded her rifle upon the turian. "Just because you were too scared." She then switched back to her pistol. "Doesn't mean the galaxy is also!"

With a flash, Shepard was upon Saren, her sword punching through the weakened armor and erupting with a gush of blood out the turian's back. Saren gasped as more blood flowed from his mouth. His eyes met Shepard's, the major glaring back unflinchingly.

"You foreswore your oath to the Council," she spat. "You murdered your friends, abandoned your companions. You _failed_ in all of your gambits, and presume to tell _us_ we can't stop the Reapers? When you couldn't stop _us_!?"

Saren screamed as a sudden burst of electricity cruised from Shepard, through her sword, and throughout his entire body. That scream died as suddenly as it began as a loud bang ran out. The next moment, the turian's form went slack and slide off Shepard's sword as the major gave it a shove with her boot. Without sparing a single glance at the broken body, Shepard instead looked out the chamber's windows. Outside, the arms of the Citadel were starting to open. A loud, droning sound flooded the chamber as Sovereign reacted to the death of its proxy, and to the fate it was about to face.

* * *

"Status!" Lidanya called out even as the smoke on the bridge caused her to cough.

"The main gun is down," came the frantic response. "Primary shields have failed, secondaries are covering only 30% of the ship."

Out in the space around the _Destiny Ascension_ , the smoldering hulls of countless other ships either drifted or were barely keeping station. The turian dreadnaught floating alongside was doing just that, its crew having already evacuated. And while Lidanya had the satisfaction of seeing one of the enemy dreadnaughts broken in half, the last surviving geth capital ship was unfortunately still whole and functional. Indeed it was swinging about even now to line up another shot at her own ship.

"Full thrust!" she ordered. "All power to engines!"

The lumbering juggernaut shuddered as it strained to obey, but the damage already inflicted made the act a laborious one. As late as the order was, it still bore fruit as the mass driver shot clipped the asari dreadnaught instead of goring it dead center. Even so, the round carved a deep groove through the dreadnaught's hull and countless forms could be seen flung out into the vacuum, flaying about momentarily before stilling with finality.

"Main starboard engines have gone offline! We're down to maneuvering thrusters!"

Lidanya's jaw tightened. Despite the two fleets having basically pounded each other into scrap, the geth were too tenacious to give up. Instead they were forcing the combined Citadel-Terran fleet to actively put down each and every single ship, a process that unfortunately caused ever greater attrition of the allied fleet's ships. Right now only a scant handful of ships on both sides survived, but where an organic enemy would have known when to surrender and retreat, the geth were still doggedly pressing the attack.

"The dreadnaught is lining up another shot!"

The matriarch let out a hiss of frustration. The _Destiny Ascension_ was not quite dead in space, but it was no longer in position to properly maneuver. And with much of her shields down outright, the geth dreadnaught was poised to deliver a fatal shot right down the _Ascension's_ unprotected flank. The armor would help, a little, but Lidanya was not foolish enough to believe it would actually stop the shot from gutting her ship. This was it, this was the end. And then, her eyes widened for another reason entirely.

The two battered terran cruisers were barely flying themselves, but fly they did, right into the path between the geth dreadnaught and its target. The maneuver was certainly no accident, the two ships had to manually divert their course to interpose themselves like this. Which meant when the geth dreadnaught fired once more, it was not the _Destiny Ascension_ it struck. It was the two human warships that had so selflessly positioned themselves as shields for the larger asari warship. The first cruiser hit exploded, the shot the final death kneel for the already crippled vessel. The second cruiser, Admiral Mikhailovich's flagship, was spared outright destruction. It however was sent spinning and careening away, its engines as dead as the ship itself. Moments later escape pods could be seen hurriedly ejecting from the burned-out hulk. Lidanya could only pray that Mikhailovich himself was aboard one of them, and that the goddess would see fit to gather to her side the brave warriors that had made the ultimate sacrifice.

"Ma'am," an officer said softly, as stunned by the sight as Lidanya herself.

The matriarch firmed her expression. The sacrifice of the two terran cruisers might have bought her own ship some more time, but it would be all for naught if they did not win.

"Get the main gun back online," she ordered. "Whatever it takes. And get us point blank with that geth dreadnaught."

If they could not kill it with their mass driver, then they would kill it with the _Ascension_ itself. There was no more room to run after all, so if they were going to die this day, they would go out in victory, not defeat.

"N-new contacts! Multiple new contacts!"

Lidanya jerked back as the plot filled up with countless signals. And then the tension was released as the codes being broadcast became clear.

"It's the Empire!" came an elated cry.

No one quite knew whom made the declaration, it might have been Lidanya herself. All everyone did know however was that salvation was upon them.

The three hundred plus attack craft swarming through the nebula represented the near entirety of the combat wings of two carrier divisions. In such sheer numbers, even geth point defenses at the fullness of their effectiveness would have been sorely tried. With their numbers so reduced and suffering so much battle damage already, it was the geth fleet's turn to face overwhelming numbers. An avalanche of torpedoes slammed into the surviving geth escorts, the ships disappearing under the whirlwind of destruction to emerge as only twisted and broken wreckage that resembled little of their previous lethal shapes. A few projectiles also scored on the geth dreadnaught, stopping the warship in its tracks as it tried to maneuver through the maelstrom. These were however mere pinpricks compared to what lay in store for the once mighty and ominous warship.

Off in the distance, the core of the combined Fifth and Sixth Fleets were finetuning calculations and targeting vectors. On the main plot, Admiral Hackett regarded the markers denoting the crippled or destroyed terran warships. Only a single cruiser was still flying under its own power, and while a handful of frigates remained in the fight, their numbers had also seen a severe winnowing. Despite his best efforts to maintain his composure, a cold, dangerous light gleamed in Hackett's eyes at the sight.

"Admiral, all ships report target acquisition within tolerable margin."

Hackett took a deep breath, then answered simply, "Fire."

The eight dreadnaughts unleashed their barrage in concrete, a tightly sequenced chain of the two salvos calculated to be the necessary amount to reduce their target to scrap. Even that was perhaps on the high side, and indeed the terran tactical officers had needed to restrain their desire to unleash even greater punishment upon the sole surviving geth dreadnaught. Two salvoes felt so inadequate to express the full fury roiling within them, but more would have risked collateral damage when the follow-on shots inevitably blew through the destroyed wreck and went sailing off into the nether. And so restrain themselves they did, even as they watched in utmost satisfaction as the rounds they did fire all find their mark.

There was no chance of the geth dreadnaught surviving the bombardment. Indeed the first shots to land were already carving deep gashes through the ship. As a combatant, the dreadnaught was effectively lamed. That was not enough however, as the second salvo slammed into it. The explosions already rumbling through the ship were magnified as systems failed catastrophically. Finally, containment failed outright and the massive vessel's reactors went critical. The blossoming fireball cast an almost comforting glow that shone through even the dust and gas of the nebula. For many, it marked the end of a long, arduous trial. For others, it was just the start as the Citadel's arms began to open once more. Perched at the center, as if a mantis atop a flower stem, was Sovereign.

"All ships," Hackett declared. "Engage."

* * *

It was a known fact that to overcome Sovereign's kinetic barrier one needed at minimum the combined firepower of three conventional dreadnaughts. The Terran Empire had at its disposal eight such warships and so were in position to quickly reduce the Reaper to scrap, save for the slight complication of where Sovereign was currently positioned. Seated as it was atop the Citadel Tower, the consequences for a stray shot would be catastrophic for the countless people still aboard the station. As such the tactical officers in charge of the main guns aboard the Empire's warships, which included on Lieutenant-Commander Jonathan Shepard, took special care in their calibrations and targeting solutions. That care was now exquisitely displayed as the fleet opened fire once more, with every single shot sailing straight and true and slamming into the Reaper, with not a single one ever so much as risking any short of hit on the station or even missing outright.

Down in the Council chambers, Shepard and her squad had a front row seat to the bombardment Sovereign was being subjected to. In a lot of ways it was eminently satisfying seeing the Reaper getting pounded like this. In others, that proximity belayed dangers of its own.

"Uh, should we maybe get out of here?" Tali ventured.

"Probably a good idea-" Shepard started, before, "LOOK OUT!"

The spike of energy that lit up Shepard's sensors was similarly lighting up the chamber itself as a blue blaze enveloped Saren's corpse. Within moments flesh was burnt away, leaving behind a skeletal construct that was somehow still able to rise. A gaping hole could be seen in the skull where Shepard had put a round through, which should have splattered Saren's brain into mush. That did not seem to be much impediment either as the thing's eyes began glowing an ominous red.

"What the fuck!?" Ashley exclaimed.

Shepard's rifle opened up and everyone took that as their cue to do likewise. And yet, not a single round managed to so much as nick their target. Saren, or the skeletal husk that used to be the turian, moved with blinding speed, zigzagging about with such agility that not even Shepard could quite respond rapidly enough to the changing vectors.

"Scatter!" the major shouted.

The squad dispersed, putting enough distance to not get caught clumped together but still well within range to support each other.

"We need to slow it down!" Shepard called out. "Liara!"

Immediately inferring Shepard's order, the asari reached out and tried to seize hold of the rampaging husk. Again however the thing managed to seemingly shrug off the biotic field and this time was utterly unfazed by the ripple of energy.

"It's not working!" Liara called out.

"Shit." Shepard tightened her fist, letting the electric charge build up. "Tali! Together now!"

"Ready!"

As one, the two unleashed a surge of lightning that should have fried the thing into a crip. The bolts did not even touch the husk. Instead, it spun about and made a powerful leap straight at the quarian.

"TALI!"

Somehow, despite all odds, the quarian was not skewered by the blade-like protrusions that had replaced Saren's hands. There was still a cracking sound, along with a wet thunk, but the one so skewered was not the quarian. Instead, it was the sergeant that had just barely managed to push Tali out of the way.

"ASH!"

Shepard was too far to immediately help, but Wrex was not. With a roar, the krogan sheathed himself in a barrier and charged the husk. For some reason, it did not attempt to dodge, and took the full force of the tackle. A moment later, why became clear as Wrex found himself stopped dead in his tracks. The krogan had but a second to be surprised before the husk sliced right through the barrier and cut a deep gash through the armor. To Wrex's credit, the battlemaster did not actually spend any time being surprised. Instead his shotgun thundered, unloading right in the husk's face. That saw the creature stagger back, but only for a brief moment before it was on the attack again.

"Hold on Ash!" Tali cried as she pulled the bleeding sergeant away.

Another barrier enveloped the two, Liara's handiwork, but what good it would actually do was questionable seeing the way the husk had torn right through Wrex's. Hopefully it would slow the thing down, even if only for a second. As all this played out, Shepard's own mind was racing.

 _Artemis, activate Extremis. Authorization Shepard, Evangeline, authentication 1237-Zulu-Foxtrot-Bravo._

 _Warning, you are currently disconnected from my primary neural network, Major. Activating Extremis without its support could be-_

 _Disengage all safeties. Activate Extremis, NOW!_

The span of time that exchange took to happen could be measured in milliseconds. The actual change took a similar length as the major's implants triggered. A single spasm ran through Shepard's body, and then she was off.

"It's coming!" Garrus called out.

The turian looked prepared to shield the others with his own body. Before it came to that however, the glint of a blade flashed and the arm that was about to skewer him went flying. The next, the husk itself was sent hurtling back. Before Garrus, wreathed in a crackling blue, stood Shepard with sword in hand.

"Fall back!" she ordered.

Before anyone could utter a response, the major disappeared, only to reappear with sword thrust forward to skewer the husk. It was not to be however as it stepped ever so slightly aside, the edge of the blade just barely missing. And then it was Shepard's turn to be blown aside. The major's armor cracked, absorbing most of the energy, but Shepard still felt a strong reverberation pass through her form. If she allowed herself to be hit by that again, she would absolutely die. The solution to that was simple enough, not get hit. Shepard sidestepped another slash before responding in kind. The blade hummed, attuned to the biotic energy flowing through her. The edge, already sharpened to a molecular edge, was now vibrating and took on a further degree of sharpness. A sharpness that cut even that which it just fell sort of touching.

The husk avoided the swing of the blade, but sparks still splattered over its body. It tried to shred Shepard with its remaining clawed hand, but the major blinked back and then forward in rapid sequence, each time slicing away at the husk. None quite landed, directly at least, but the husk's motions were becoming noticeably slower. Shepard's however remained as fluidly brisk, the last swing no weaker than the first. At least for now.

Perhaps recognizing its disadvantage, the husk pulled back. Shepard followed, maintaining the distance just enough to give her an out in case this was a feint. Not surprisingly it was, the major parrying and slicing off the clawed fingers. Her blade stopped suddenly however as a burst of electricity seared through her. The husk had used Shepard's own blade as a conduit, stunning the major. No, it did more than that, as the electricity surged through her implants.

"ARRRRRRGHHHHHHH!"

The feedback was enough to desync the implants and Shepard struggled to maintain her poise. Sheer will however could not overcome basic biology, and with her implants misfiring her nervous system struggled to make any sense of the hash of signals. If she did nothing and waited for them to reset, she would die and her squad would follow shortly thereafter. And if she did do something, she could end up a cripple or worse. It was not even a choice.

The electricity still cruising through her touched upon the sudden surge of biotic energy as Shepard overloaded the biotic capacitors built within her suit. Then, in a chain reaction, the ones in her body similarly unloaded their charges. Mixed with the surge of electricity the husk was pumping into her, the combination detonated with spectacular consequences. A bright light consumed all, even as a cry of rage and fury mixed with the roar of the explosion.

End of Chapter 41

We'll see how quickly I can get the next chapter out. There's a couple of things coming up that's going to seriously eat up my time and attention.

One of the difficulties with writing the major boss fights is that in the real world, such fights aren't such dragged out affairs. Most combatants don't have the sort of endurance necessary to be able to slug it out for a long time. At minimum, they really can't take more than one, maybe two good hits. Weapons of war are after all crafted to actually be lethal in their employment. Hence why for the most part most of the fights Shepard and her squad have engaged in, even against nominal bosses, have been very short affairs. That however doesn't mean they are easy fights, as seen here, the enemy can give as good as it gets. We'll see what the final body count is, next chapter.

There really was never any question of whether the Empire would try to save the Council or not. Letting them die is, to put it bluntly, a colossally shortsighted maneuver. It's also an extremely blatant one. The rest of the galaxy isn't stupid, and any advantage that humanity might be able to wring out in the immediate confused aftermath would be offset by the sheer disgust and anger the other polities would feel. Politics, is not so convenient a fantasy as what Bioware depicted. But ultimately their portrayal served the purpose they wanted, to give players a seeming moral dilemma that would have some sort of nominal impact. I however have entirely different objectives.


	43. Chapter 42

_In the aftermath of the Battle of the Citadel, a diplomatic thaw emerged between the Terran Empire and the Citadel Council. Previously deadlocked negotiations regarding the Empire's greater integration with the galactic community, on terms more to the liking of the imperial government started making genuine progress. In return, the Empire began formally acceding to at least some of the measures created by the Council, as well as contribute resources to assist in galactic governance. Some practical examples of this included the enlistment of members of the Imperial Gendarmerie into C-SEC, providing terran law enforcement with much greater exposure to how their counterparts worked in Council space. The Empire also established a Tenth Fleet, peeling off one of Eighth Fleet's battle squadrons and therefore reducing the weight of its primary offensive asset, to help supplement the Citadel's defenses while the Council races worked to make good their losses._

 _Perhaps the most significant agreement reached however had to involve the Treaty of Farixen. In exchange for the Empire signing the treaty, and in recognition of the fact that the Terran Empire was capable of serving as a complementary peacekeeping force alongside the Turian Hierarchy, the Council agreed to grant the Empire an equal ratio to the Hierachy. While some reactionaries in Council space vehemently objected to what they considered to be outright capitulation to the humans, the highest echelons of the Council governments gave their assent. In retrospect, it became apparent that the concession was simply cover for the wider mobilization that the galactic governments realized would be necessary to confront the inevitable Reaper threat._

 _-Forward Unto Twilight: The Terran Empire_

Chapter 42

Gaudeamus hodie

"-with reports of heavy casualties, both civilian and military, before the geth incursion could be turned back," the human reporter said. "At present the final count is still unknown, but estimates put the number in the thousands-"

The channel switched, this time showing an asari speaking.

"-the shocking news that the instigator behind the recent series of attacks across both Council and terran space was none other than Saren Arterius, a decorated Council Spectre. According to official sources, Saren had gone rogue after unearthing a cache of prothean technology and used it to commandeer a fleet of geth, intending to use it to manipulate the Terran Empire and the Citadel Council into war. Fortunately, Saren's plans were-"

The display changed again, now to a turian. At this point about the only thing the three reporters had in common were that they were all female, assuming one could ascribe a sex to the asari in the first place.

"-with reports that Sparatus Decicas, has been recalled by the Turian Hierarchy. While Hierarchy officials have remained tightlipped about the reason, various sources have indicated that Sparatus was summoned to Palaven to account for his actions during the Saren investigation, what many have described as outright interference of terran efforts to find and neutralize the rogue Spectre. If so, then-"

The figure that appeared now was most assuredly not female, and also not a reporter.

"The recent events have only highlighted what can be achieved when the Council and the Empire work hand in hand," Udina said before the press conference. "The on the ground collaboration between the Empire's own investigators and C-SEC was instrumental in many of the breaks that led to Saren's final defeat."

More platitudes were offered by the ambassador, with him naming Pallin and Valern specifically for their support of the joint investigation. A stark contrast to the Empire's utter silence with respect to Sparatus, and its lukewarm regard for Tevos. The Empire could have been more vocal about its irritation with the turian councilor, but the way things were going Sparatus was already in deep shit with the Hierarchy's leadership. Best let the turians handle their own problem child.

The channel flipped again, this time showing a human woman that the watcher recognized immediately.

"But what sources on both sides, Council and imperial, agree upon is that much of the credit for unraveling Saren's plot goes to Major Evangeline Shepard of the Imperial Cadre, along with the multi-species squad she assembled, perhaps the first such official deployment sanctioned by the imperial military," Emily Wong said. "The major recruited from not only Council races, but members from races outside of the Council's authority, including a krogan battlemaster and a quarian machinist. In several remarks made by the major over the course of the investigation, she would further credit the progress her team made on the individual contributions of all its members. As the following interviews demonstrate, those very same team members believe the major herself was instrumental in her leadership."

The door to the hospital ward opened and Ashley looked away from the display to see whom was dropping in. A smile crossed her face when she did and she turned off the news.

"Ash!"

"Hey kiddo," Ashley said, rising slightly to let her sister hug her.

"Oh my God, you had us so worried!" Abby said as she gave her sister a tight squeeze.

"Ouch! Easy there," Ashley said.

"Oh, sorry," Abby said, loosening up but still not letting her sister go. "Oh man, Mom's been so on edge ever since we found out you were at the Citadel. Thank God you're okay." Now she did let go and looked over her sister. "Well, mostly."

Ashley chuckled. "Mostly's right. The doctors say it'll be another couple of days before I can get out of bed."

"It was a close thing, wasn't it?" Abby said softly.

Ashley gave a solemn nod. "But I made it out, and that's what's important."

"Yeah," Abby said with wide smile. "Yeah, you did." She looked about. "And you seem to be getting the VIP treatment too. A private room all to yourself? Moving up in the world, sis."

To that Ashley gave a hearty laugh. "Jealous?"

The Williams sisters had grown up sharing rooms, so Ashley was well used to bunking with others even before enlisting in the military. These days as more and more of them grew up and moved out of the household, the pressure of cohabitation lessened ever so slightly at home. Still, old habits died hard and the sisters hardly needed any excuse to poke fun at each other.

"Maybe just a little," Abby allowed. "Having to split rent as much as possible makes me think I haven't actually left home."

"Ah the joys of college life," Ashley said. "Wait until you get into the real world."

"I'm working on a PhD," Abby said, sticking her tongue out. "So that's never gonna happen."

The two sisters shared a laugh.

"Do you think you'll be able to drop by home after you get discharged?" Abby asked next.

"Umm, probably," Ashley said. "I'm due a couple weeks of leave, so I should be able to swing it."

"Good. After Eden Prime and now this, you've been giving us one scare after another."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Ashley said. "I really wasn't expecting my tour to be quite this exciting."

Abby gave a snort. "That's an understatement. But if it's all the same to you, I think we could all do with a little less excitement in the future."

To that Ashley could only smile wryly. Knowing what she did, what was coming their way, the sergeant knew that Abby's wish would remain unfulfilled. But she couldn't tell her sister, and not just because the matter was classified. Telling her would rob Abby of all that time where she wouldn't need to worry about the coming invasion, all that time that she could spend actually living. Worrying about how to stop the Reapers, that should be left to Ashley and the rest of the military.

Before Ashley could reply with some witticism of her own however the door opened once more.

"Hey Ash, I-oh, I didn't know you had a visitor."

Abby noticeably tensed up at the sight of Garrus entering. Ashley however reached over and gave her sister's hand a comforting squeeze.

"No problem, Garrus. This is my sister, Abby. Abby, this is Garrus, a member of the squad I served with, and a damn good friend."

That caused Abby's eyes to widen further, but after a few moments she gave a slow nod.

"Garrus," she said, rising. Then, with a shy smile, she offered a hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Garrus took it without hesitation. "The same here."

It was, Ashley mused, quite the sight. Another of General Williams' granddaughters, shaking hands with a turian. What would her grandfather have thought? Hopefully, he would have felt as proud as Ashley herself.

* * *

A scant two months had passed since the Battle of the Citadel, and already all traces of a fight were gone from the Council Chambers. One could arguably make some remark about what that said about the Council's relative priorities, considering the amount of damage done to the rest of the station. Still, there was a certain degree of symbolism in having the Council return to business as usual within these halls, perhaps enough to warrant the allocation of resources fixing the place up entailed.

Anderson did not give voice to such ruminations, of course, as he climbed the steps to where the Council awaited. The very same steps on which his protégé had risked it all to stop Saren and grant the galaxy a reprieve from the cycle of extinction. For in many respects, that was ultimately what was won, a mere reprieve. The Reapers were still out there in dark space, and if they were at all aware of Sovereign's failure, Anderson did not doubt for a moment that they would be preparing a response. If the galaxy was to truly stop them once and for all, then all of the galaxy's races and polities would need to stand united behind that purpose. Today, they would see how feasible such a thing was.

"Ambassador Udina, Captain Anderson," Tevos greeted.

"Councilors," Udina responded for both the men.

Standing before the two human representatives were a pair of familiar faces in Tevos and Valern, but the turian figure on the left was a new face.

"Some introductions are in order," Tevos said, getting the practicalities out of the way. "Allow me to introduce Quentius Avatius, the representative dispatched by the Turian Hierarchy."

"Provisional representative," Quentius said, "until the Hierarchy elects a permanent representative to serve as Councilor, or elect to make my appointment permanent."

The latter seemed far more likely, considering the turian government had gone to the trouble of dispatching him in the first place.

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance nonetheless, Councilor," Udina said politely.

The ambassador was being more than just courteous at that, since Quentius' presence was another indication that his predecessor's political career was, if not dead, then certainly in terminal condition. Sparatus would not be missed by the terran government, that much was for certain.

"Likewise, Ambassador, Captain," Quentius responded, including Anderson. "I have heard much of both of you prior to my appointment. I hope we will be able to work productively in the future on matters of mutual interest."

Especially considering Quentius appeared to be much more open minded and generally reasonable than Sparatus. Anderson and Udina exchanged a quick glance.

"Us as well, Councilor," Anderson responded, to lend Udina's political credentials some backing from the military perspective.

"On that note," Tevos began, "the two of you were requested here today to discuss a, decision, that the Council has recently concluded, one that will likely have wide ramifications not only for our respective nations but for the wider galaxy."

Anderson felt his back straighten instinctively as he waited to hear what this decision was.

"The Council," Valern was the one to actually announce it, "has reached the recognition that there are many areas of beneficial cooperation that might be attained with the Terran Empire. Such cooperation would however require far deeper levels of coordination, a coordination that is made needlessly inefficient with the transient nature of the Empire's diplomatic missions to the Citadel. In light of these facts, the Council hereby invites the Terran Empire to establish a permanent diplomatic mission to the Citadel, not as a client or associate polity, but as an ally and partner."

Anderson took a deep breath, casting a sideways glance at Udina. Receiving such recognition by the Citadel Council was a long sought after goal of the imperial government, obtaining full diplomatic recognition without having to subordinate itself wholly to Council law. That was not to say the Empire intrinsically objected to eventually acceding to Council authority, but it would only do so if it had a direct say in the crafting of those laws, meaning membership in the Council itself. Such a convention however ran anathema to how the Council had worked for centuries, namely that races needed to actively demonstrate some sort of commitment to the galactic good to be considered for elevation to the Council, and then only after having accepted the Council's authority in the first place. Or at least that was the public line.

While the Empire was never crass enough to say so aloud, many in the imperial government were of the opinion that the Council's position regarding new emerging polities also served as a means to constrain those polities and make sure they did not surpass the incumbents. After all, it was only natural for those in positions of authority to seek to preserve what they had, something the Empire understood intrinsically what with its possession of a still powerful aristocracy. For this reason the Empire did not outright begrudge the Council's efforts to impose constraints upon it as a condition for association. It just refused to play along. Instead the Empire continued pursuing a policy of aggressive, in-depth expansion across the unclaimed sectors of the galaxy, with the intent of building itself into a polity powerful enough that the Council would either be obliged to accept as an equal, or risk seeing develop into an outright counterbalance against the Council's influence galaxywide. The asari were not the only ones capable of patient long term planning. The offer Valern was making now was still far from the equality the Empire sought, but it was a big step closer.

"The Empire would be honored to accept," Udina responded. "You are indeed correct in surmising that there are many matters requiring discussion, Councilor, many areas in which collaboration between our respective nations would bring great benefit to all involved, much as recent examples have demonstrated."

"Speaking of such examples," Valern looked over at Anderson. "How fares the Major?"

The salarian councilor's inquiry could have easily been construed as him being polite. Valern's tone however, combined with the high personal regard Shepard was held by ever more members of the Council race's upper echelons, the interest in the major's wellbeing sounded entirely genuine. That however did not keep Anderson's own expression from tightening.

"The Major, is still unconscious," he said. "At presents our doctors still cannot say with any certainty when, or indeed if, she will awaken."

It was an outright miracle that Shepard had not died outright from her actions fighting Saren. In fact, the major actually had been clinically dead for two minutes before her implants were able to pull her back and put her into stasis. Anderson tried not to recall the state they found Shepard in, all that blood draining from her head. One of her arms gone outright, and a lung punctured. Then there was her spine, which had been broken in three places. Yet all these were mere physical wounds, easily mended with modern medical technology. Limbs and organs could be regrown, bones mended and nerves reconnected. But Shepard's mind, her soul, that was still beyond the realm of science. That the major needed to come back herself, or not at all.

"That is indeed regrettable to hear," Valern said softly, then. "If there is any way in which the Salarian Union can assist in the major's treatment, the Empire has but to ask. We still owe Shepard a great dealt for her assistance in saving the STG company on Virmire."

"The same can be said of all of our governments," Tevos put in, saving Quentius from having to muster a response.

Anderson regarded the councilors, feeling more than a mite surprised at this seeming generosity. Then again, perhaps he should not have been. It was Shepard after all, and the woman did have this knack for inspiring others to her cause, assuming she didn't make them want to kill her instead. The captain dipped his head slightly.

"I will convey your words, and deeds, to His Majesty."

* * *

The sound of waves, that was the first thing Shepard's mind acknowledged. Opening her eyes, the major found herself once more standing upon the tropical seaside. She sighed.

"Not this again."

The experience was more than a bit surreal, even more so considering just how lucid she felt. It was not even the sort of semi-lucid state one experienced while dreaming, her thoughts felt entirely coherent and even consistent. She also could recall any memory she cared to, including the oh so painful experience of detonating her biotics to kill the Saren husk. Considering the amount of damage that had to have inflicted upon herself in the process, it was entirely possible the act was Pyrrhic. If that was indeed the case, would that make it the afterlife?

"Major?"

Shepard spun about, having recognized the voice immediately. Standing a few meters away to her side was a man in the working fatigues of the Imperial Terran Marine Corps, a figure whom Shepard knew with very much certainty was no longer amongst the living.

"Kaidan?" she said softly.

The lieutenant smiled slightly, facing Shepard but making no move to approach. When Shepard herself made to do so, Kaidan took a corresponding step away and shook his head.

"Not so close, Major," he said. "You wouldn't want to get dragged along with me."

Shepard stopped, cocking her head aside in confusion. "What do you mean? Aren't I dead?"

"Well, you're a lot closer to dead this time around," Kaidan responded. "Closer, but still not quite."

That might have served as a response, but it was far from an answer. Shepard looked around.

"What is this place supposed to be then? Some halfway point between life and death? Assuming it's not all just a product of my subconscious."

Kaidan chuckled. "Well, that's up to you to decide. But still, it's good to see you one last time."

To that Shepard looked back at Kaidan, a strained smile crossing her face.

"I suppose it is, even if I could wish otherwise."

Another dry chuckle sounded, then Kaidan's face adopted a stern demeanor.

"Watch yourself other there, Major. The fight's not over yet, and sometimes the knife isn't coming from the front."

Shepard's eyes narrowed. "Why do I get the impression you know exactly where that knife'll be coming from? And whose hand will be holding it?"

Kaidan smiled sadly. "Wish I could say more, Major. But thems the rules. I'm lucky we even had a chance for this much."

The major sighed. "Somehow I'm not surprised. Still, thanks LT. For having my back, both before and now."

"Always will, #$%#$. !#% #$%."

Shepard frowned as Kaidan's words disappeared into a hash of static and noise.

"Kaidan?"

The lieutenant sighed, apparently having expected this. Instead of trying to verbally answer however, he raised a hand and gave a simple wave as a light started to engulf everything. Shepard responded in kind, before her vision whited out.

* * *

The room was silent, save for the beep of the medical instrumentation. That silence was now broken as the door slid open and footsteps sounded. Standing above the medical pod, Hannah reached out and placed a hand over the cover. Her daughter's face looked so peaceful, sound asleep as she was. But it was a slumber that she might not wake up from. The older woman felt her heart ache unbearably at the sight. Another set of footsteps caused Hannah to look back over her shoulder. The man that now appeared clicked his heels together respectfully as he entered.

"Admiral Shepard."

"Colonel Ryder," Hannah greeted back. "I heard about what happened to Ellen. My sincerest condolences. She was a good woman." Then, more softly. "And a wonderful mother."

Alec nodded. "I already miss her terribly. But all the things that she left undone, all the things I cannot do with her, I can still press on with them. It's what she would have wanted."

"I see," Hannah said, smiling slightly. "You were blessed to have her, and you in turn her. Your children too." The admiral looked back upon her own daughter. "And so was Jane."

To that Alec did not seem to know how to muster a response. For all the man's well-known love for his family, Alec still had a certain difficulty expressing himself in a clear-cut manner when it came to matters of the heart.

"Tell me, Colonel," Hannah began after a few moments of silence. "How did you daughter end up like this?"

Alec blinked. "I beg your pardon, Admiral?"

Hannah held out her hands. "Like, this. Jane is Cadre. She's supposed to be one of the best and brightest the Empire has to offer. She's supposed to have the support of not just the best gear possible, but also the best minds possible in her partner AI. What could have done this to her?" The older woman's fists tightened. "Who could have done this to her?"

The answer to the latter was somewhat rhetorical, seeing as it had been widely publicized that Shepard was personally responsible for putting down Saren Arterius, the rogue Spectre bandied about as the mastermind behind the Citadel attack. It was therefore natural to assume that Saren himself was responsible for so grievously wounding the major. The truth was, as ever, far more complicated, and Alec weighed whether to break classification just a little bit to actually answer Hannah. Fortunately the decision was soon taken out of the colonel's hands.

"Your daughter invoked Extremis, Admiral."

The two officers turned about, Hannah's eyes widening while Alec's reaction was more subdued.

"Your Majesty," Hannah said, stunned at the presence of her emperor now standing at the doorway, hands clasped behind his back.

Charles XII, Emperor of the Terran Empire, crossed the threshold.

"Major Shepard found herself facing a threat so grave, so beyond the ability of mortal hands to defeat, that she was forced to call upon means that were even beyond her."

Hannah inhaled sharply. The emperor was being somewhat metaphorical here, but the insinuations were clear enough.

"This is the, Extremis you refer to, Your Majesty?" Hannah asked.

Charles nodded, stepping over to Shepard's beside and gazing down at the sleeping woman. "All Cadre are equipped with augmentations that allow their physiology to be, boosted, beyond what the human body is naturally capable of. Utilizing this capability however requires substantial support from their AI partner, otherwise the strain of manipulating their own body at the minute levels necessary to maintain this boost will overwhelm their own brain." He looked back at Hannah. "The major, when she emerged on the Citadel, was halfway across the galaxy from the _Normandy_ , and was therefore cut off from Artemis, her AI partner."

With the end result being the major suffering an outright stroke when her brain could no longer handle all of the stimulus.

Hannah's lips thinned. "Then why did she do it. Why did she take such a _stupid_ risk like that." The woman blinked. "Apologies, Your Majesty. I just…"

"You are angry for the sake of your child," Charles said kindly. "No pardon is required for that." He looked over at Shepard again. "As for the why, it is simple enough. Her squad was in danger. For one such as Shepard, there was no decision to be made, it had been made the moment it happened." Charles' gaze met Hannah's, the emperor's expression firm. "The standard that she demonstrated that day, the major has exceeded any that could be asked of her. Your daughter is an exemplar, Admiral. Be proud of her. Do not let your own fears color that pride."

Hannah's own expression faltered there, the woman closing her eyes and taking several deep breaths.

"I am proud of her," she finally said. "Through it all, I _am_ proud of her. But what meaning is that pride to her? When I am her mother in name only?"

The Shepard family history was not unknown to both Alec and Charles. The former because his own family had effectively served as a surrogate for the major after the schism that rent her natural one apart. The latter, from the background checks that accompanied Shepard's candidacy for Cadre and then from passing conversations during Shepard's posting in Geneva in the past. There was no denying that Shepard greatly resented her biological mother for the dogmatism that had so brutalized her body. Granted most of the physical damage had been repaired since then, there were still side effects that lingered to this day. The emotional fallout hung about with greater intensity however.

Before either of the men could offer any further words, the instrumentation made one much louder beep. It was not a shrill sound as would be the case for an emergency alert. Instead it was a level, clear tone that presaged something else entirely. Hannah quickly leaned over, a hand on the glass. And then, as if in response to that reached out hand, Shepard's eyes slowly opened.

"Jane?" Hannah said, eyes wide in hope. "Can you hear me, honey?"

The younger woman's eyes were hazy and unfocused, staring blankly straight above her.

"Jane?" Hannah repeated, worry tinging her tone.

The major's mouth opened, then closed, though no sound came out. Not immediately at least. And then, Shepard's eyes focused, the woman turning her head with great effort to look towards Hannah.

"Mom?" came the whisper.

Hannah gave a tearful smile. "That's right. I'm here, Jane."

Shepard closed her eyes, then opened them, as if struggling to stay awake. As if she was trying to make sense of what was happening to her now.

"Why are you here?"

A worried look crossed Hannah's face. "Of course I'd be here, honey. Why wouldn't I be?"

"But, you don't want me to get the upgrades. You, left."

It was like a knife was twisted in her heart as Hannah heard those words. Whether her daughter was simply hallucinating or had indeed regressed so, the exchange they were having now was one that was effectively two decades late. Hannah took a deep breath as she tried to calm her hammering heart.

"I'm sorry I did that to you, Jane," she said. "I'm so sorry, for hurting you like that. I should have been there for you every step of the way, but I wasn't. I'm here now though, and I can only pray that it's not too late for me to be there for you now, and after, always."

Shepard continued looking up at her mother, a faint flicker passing through the younger woman's eyes. And then those same eyes started losing focus once more. But Shepard still managed to open her mouth to give her response.

"Oh. I'm, glad. I hope we can be together again, Mom. You, me, Dad, John. As a family again."

The tears that poured forth now refused to subside as Hannah pressed her hand against the glass.

"Yes, Jane. We'll be a family. Always."

As if content with hearing those words, Shepard's eyes closed once more. Somehow, her face looked ever more relaxed, and at peace.

* * *

Shepard had never been a fan of parading around in her dress uniform, and that was before she ended up stuck in a wheelchair while her body was undergoing major regeneration. What was previously a process of mild irritation now became one of full-blown frustration as the woman worked to put on the uniform without having to resort to asking for help like an invalid. Though perhaps were she less stubborn Shepard would have saved herself a mountain of trouble. As the major continued to struggle with her shirt, a knock sounded.

"Enter," the major said, not even bothering to make herself any more decent. One advantage of being a near invalid was you could get away with a lot of courtesies.

The door opened, and perhaps the one person in the world that Shepard normally could not get away with such laziness entered. That person was not the emperor.

"Oh, hi Mom," Shepard said, with just a hint of contriteness in her tone.

Hannah regarded her daughter's state of relative undress and gave an indulgent smile. "Could you use some help?"

"A little," Shepard allowed.

Walking over, Hannah took the shirt for Shepard and held it up for the younger woman to slip it on. Next Hannah picked up and unfolded the dress jacket, one similar to the one the admiral herself wore but with a rose emblem decorating the arms on both sides.

"I'll be glad when I can do this myself," Shepard said with a wry smile as she put an arm through.

"The doctors say it'll be another few months before you're back on your own two feet," Hannah said. "Until then, let others help be your hands and feet when you need it."

"I know," Shepard said with a sigh. "But that's just for getting back on my feet. I'm not going to be getting back on the deck of a ship for at least a year."

Unlike the aftermath at Virmire, where Shepard's implants had managed to contain the surge caused by their overloading, the major's body had been subjected to the full force of the feedback when she detonated her biotics on the Citadel. Part of that was Shepard's own fault considering she had overridden the failsafes in order to activate Extremis. As a consequence, this time not only had all of her implants needed replacement, the nerves they connected to also required outright regeneration, hence Shepard's continued stiff movement as her body basically relearned how to move itself.

The major growled slightly. "And that means some navy puke will be taking over my ship in the meantime."

"Jane," Hannah said reprovingly. "That navy puke is your brother."

The assignment of one Lieutenant-Commander Jonathan Shepard to serve as HMS _Normandy's_ new CO had a certain transparent motive behind it. The morale and propaganda aspects in getting the _Normandy_ back on duty as quickly as possible were obvious enough, and even if the captain at the helm wasn't _the_ Shepard, it would at least be _a_ Shepard. Family connections notwithstanding, John was considered a hero in his own right what with the Star of Terra he won for Elysium.

"Hey, you didn't disagree with him being a puke," Shepard said, flashing a playful smile at her mother.

Hannah sighed. Still, the banter was much more lighthearted than any she could recall having with her daughter, for far too long, so she was prepared to indulge Jane, to a degree.

"Besides, he'll be synchronizing with Artemis while he's in command," Shepard continued. "It's like my brother and my girlfriend are kissing while I'm out of town."

An eyebrow quirked upwards as Hannah regarded her daughter.

"What?" Shepard asked, head cocked aside.

"Nothing, just mildly flabbergasted at the analogy," Hannah responded. "C'mon, let's get you finished up here, everyone else is ready."

"Suppose I'm a few bell strokes past fashionably late," Shepard said as her mother helped fix her collar.

Though the wheelchair was fully mechanized to be able to move on its own, Shepard allowed her mother to physically push her out the room. Shepard squinted as they emerged outside and her eyes took a moment or so to adjust. When they did, she was greeted by the sight of many familiar faces. Flanking the approaches, an honor guard of Imperial Cadre. Lining the sides, the closest family of several of the attendees, both human and alien, those that could make it at least. At the center of the garden, Ashley, Garrus, Liara, Tali, and Wrex, the surviving members of her squad stood in line waiting for her with wide smiles. Before them, Captain Anderson and Colonel Ryder assumed more somber poses, though there was still a proud glint in their eyes. To their left, looking confident but revealing a certain nervousness that only family could pick up, was Lieutenant-Commander Jonathan Shepard. And at the front of the imperial delegation, dressed in his formal attire as commander-in-chief if the imperial armed forces, was Charles XII, Emperor of the Terran Empire, King of the United Kingdom of Great Britain, Ireland, and Normandy, and holder of countless other titles both terrestrial and beyond.

A solemn silence descended as Shepard rolled forth to join her squad, her own gaze level and strong. Her heart yet betrayed the excitement, and indeed even anxiety, that welled within her. With all the respective parties gathered, the ceremony began.

"We are gathered here today," Charles began, "to give thanks to the men and women whom rose to the defense of not just their respective peoples, but to the galaxy as a whole these past few months. For what you have achieved was more than just a mere victory. What you did, was to show all what can be achieved when our petty differences are set aside and we unite in the pursuit of the common good. When held against such a feat, the gratitude within Our means to offer is but a paltry token. But We offer it nonetheless, in the hopes that it will serve to seed yet future greatness in all that you are yet to do."

It was hard to describe just what each member of Shepard's squad felt. Pride, anxiousness, curiosity, or even boredom, all were possibilities. Still, looking at them, Shepard knew exactly what she herself felt.

"Gunnery Sergeant Ashley Williams."

Ashley stepped forward, bowing before Charles.

"I answer your call, Your Majesty."

Charles regarded the sergeant with a kind smile. "You are known to Us, Sergeant. Both your person, and your family."

Ashley returned the emperor's gaze levelly, but still respectfully.

"We would not apologize for the caution exercised," Charles continued, "but We also will not deny the genuineness of your loyalty, and of your integrity. That of not only yourself, but of your father and grandfather. That loyalty, and integrity, has gone without note for far too long, and for that We do apologize. For that, We hope you will accept this token."

Anderson stepped forward and opened the box he was holding. From it, Charles extracted a medal and motioned for Ashley to approach. The sergeant did so.

"In recognition for your valor, in the face of incalculable odds, We are most pleased to bestow upon you the Distinguished Service Cross."

The ribbon was placed around Ashley's bowed head and the medal dangled from her chest, its silver sheen glinting under the sunlight.

"And in the special trust and confidence We repose in your valor, loyalty, and conduct, We see fit to advance you to the rank of Master Sergeant."

Now both Anderson and Alec stepped forward to Ashley's sides and proceeded to adjust her dress uniform so that it would align with her new rank. Once they were done, Charles raised a hand in salute.

"Carry forth your duties with continued fidelity, Master Sergeant."

Ashley's hand immediately snapped up in response. "Yes, Your Majesty!"

And stepped back once the lowered hands signaled her dismissal. The emperor looked on to the next person in line.

"Captain Garrus Vakarian."

The turian snuck a quick glance to the side, where his father, mother, and sister were seated. Castis looked his usual stern demeanor, but there was still a noticeable pride in the way he regarded his son. A pride that was more openly on display by his wife and daughter.

As Garrus stepped before Charles, the turian issued a salute instead of bowing. He was after all not an imperial subject, or some diplomat. This of course had been cleared beforehand when protocol was sorted out.

"I answer your call, Your Majesty."

He still used the honorific however.

"Over two decades it has been, since our two races first met one another," Charles spoke. "It was a meeting birthed in tragedy, a tragedy that many whom advised Us feared would be repeated following Eden Prime. And yet here we stand, not only with such a crisis averted, but with a monumental step taken to seal a genuine friendship between our two peoples. Such an outcome, few could have foreseen. But it was one you played a special part in bringing to fruition. For that, you have not only the thanks of Our government, but also Our person."

As if that were a signal, this time Alec came forward with a box and presented it to Charles.

"We therefore are most pleased to bestow upon you the Distinguished Service Cross."

Garrus bowed his head and accepted the medal.

"And grant you, should you ever find yourself in a time of great need, a single boon of which you may ask of Us."

That the turian had not been expecting, and he gazed up in surprise at Charles. The emperor however seemed unperturbed and simply smiled.

"Should it be within Our power, and so long as doing so does not endanger Our subjects to an unreasonable degree, We will grant it."

Garrus still looked like he'd been completely blindsided, which in a way he had been. His brain finally started working a few seconds later and this time he did bow at least his head.

"I do not know if I am worthy of such consideration, Your Majesty. But I will endeavor not to be proven otherwise."

And fell back in line, still looking somewhat dazed. Fortunately attention now shifted to the next personage.

"Dr. Liara T'Soni."

Liara came forward, tilting her form respectfully with hand over heart. "I answer your call, Your Majesty."

"We know well the circumstances that saw you join in Major Shepard's endeavor," Charles said. "And We are ever grateful for all the aid you have lent despite such considerable personal cost." Anderson came forward. "That gratitude can never make up for the loss you suffered, this We are not so foolish to presume. But We hope you will take a measure of comfort in knowing it was not in vain. We thus humbly ask that you accept this, the Distinguished Service Cross, as a mark of Our gratitude."

The acceptance came as Liara bowed her head. And like with Garrus, the emperor was not quite done after just dispensing a medal.

"We know well also your thirst for knowledge, a thirst that proved instrumental in thwarting Saren's designs. It is Our understanding that due to your, relative age, you have found some difficulty in gaining acceptance of Your ideas, and of garnering the necessary support to further develop them. On this, We believe it within Our means to provide a remedy. Dr. T'Soni, We hereby grant you a permanent visiting professorship with the Imperial College of Science, Technology, and Medicine, with access to all the attendant resources such a posting offers. And should you ever require further support in your pursuance of greater truths, know that you will have Our support."

Liara's face blossomed in astonishment, much as Garrus had been similarly taken aback. Still, she managed a more graceful recover.

"My sincerest thanks, Your Majesty. I will see to it that your graciousness serves to further nurture the spread of knowledge."

Another surprise, and there were still two more members of Shepard's crew to go before the major herself.

"Battlemaster Urdnot Wrex."

The krogan stepped forward in confident strides, indeed his movement carried enough force that there was some twitching amongst the Cadre guardsmen. When Wrex stopped before the emperor and dipped his head, they managed to relax, a bit.

"I answer your call, Your Majesty."

In Wrex's case Charles was actually looking up at the krogan despite the emperor's own considerable stature.

"We discussed at length with the good major," Charles began, "regarding your person, Battlemaster. It became Our impression that you might actually appreciate being permitted to keep some of the armaments provided to you during the hunt for Saren than a mere piece of metal."

Wrex gave a wide grin.

"The major however corrected Us, and pointed Us to something that might be of greater value."

The grin disappeared, replaced by a quizzical, contemplative gaze.

"We are still giving you the medal though," Charles said with a sly smirk.

A few chuckles rippled through the gathered, Wrex not excepted. He did bend down, onto a knee even, so that Charles could loop the overlong ribbon around his neck.

"It is Our understanding that your home of Tuchanka suffers from extreme ecological degradation," Charles said. "It is further Our understanding that you, Battlemaster, hold some modicum of influence amongst your people. What We therefore offer is this. Should you ever deign to return home to try to rally your people to build a future anew, the Terran Empire is prepared to provide logistical support to you, personally, in the form of agricultural infrastructure and ecological restoration."

To that gasps sounded all around, since what Charles was offering was no small token. Indeed the outlay could easily rise into the billions of imperial pounds depending on how far the Empire decided to take its commitment. But the ramifications if it all worked, if Wrex could make it work.

"If your government really does this," Wrex said, "then you'll be one of the first in a long time to extend a hand like this to the krogan. That ain't gonna be easy."

"Battlemaster," Charles responded. "Whatever makes you think the Empire is at all averse to some minor difficulty?"

Wrex regarded the emperor, then chuckled. "So I'm starting to see. I don't know if the rest of my people will feel the same way, but me? You've got my thanks."

"Thank us by succeeding, Battlemaster," Charles said.

Wrex gave a determined nod and started to step back, then regarded the emperor with an almost puppylike air. Charles could not help but gave a chuckle.

"Oh very well, you may have _one_ shotgun from the Cadre armory."

Mixed reactions rippled at that one, though Shepard and the rest of her squad were having trouble keeping their laughter in. Wrex flashed a wide grin and rejoined them, in perhaps an even more jovial mood.

"Specialist Tali'Zorah nar Rayya."

And now it was Tali's turn.

"I answer your call, Your Majesty."

Perhaps because Tali was so much younger than all the others, the way Charles regarded here was very much like a father with his daughter. Even if the emperor's actual daughter was standing aside in her own dress uniform watching the proceedings.

"The Empire has learned much from you these past few months, Specialist. Indeed it could be argued that countless lives have been saved thanks to all the lessons you imparted upon Our armed forces about the geth. That you chose to further bear arms in defense of Our subjects, words alone would utterly fail to honor your deeds. And the Distinguished Service Cross can only begin to properly do so."

Another medal, another dipping of the head to have it draped around.

"The major spoke at some length about your circumstances as well," Charles continued after bestowing the medal. "Of your Pilgrimage, and your eventual return to the Migrant Fleet. The payment she offered was intended to assure you choice of place amongst any ship you might wish to join. That, however, seems a far too inadequate gesture of gratitude considering all that you have done for the Empire."

While Anderson had presented the medal for Charles, the captain had remained forward. Now he took a holographic projector and activated it. Were Tali's visor actually transparent, the quarian's expression would easily be identified as surprise. The silence she fell into made that evident enough however.

"The _Nightingale_ is a Mercy-class hospital ship," Charles elucidated on what the projection was showing, "equipped with state-of-the-art surgical wards, general treatment bays, and quarantine facilities. She and other ships of her class are used by the Empire for disaster relief or large-scale troop deployments. The _Nightingale_ herself just completed trials and was due for assignment by the admiralty. We have elected to, divert her and grant ownership of her to you, so that she may serve as your gift upon your return from your Pilgrimage."

"Y-your Majesty," Tali gasped. "T-this is, I mean, this is an entire ship!"

"So it is," Charles said with a slight smile.

"But, I mean, are you sure!? Your Majesty?"

"Absolutely," Charles stated firmly, then. "Though in exchange, We would ask a favor of you."

That seemed to get Tali a bit more grounded. "What favor, Your Majesty?"

"We request that you carry a message back to the Migrant Fleet's leadership, to ask if they would accept a permanent ambassador from the Terran Empire, as well as appoint a representative of their own to serve such a role here."

Tali again fell silent, though this time in contemplation of what the emperor was asking. Indeed in light of the boon he had granted to Wrex, it was obvious that Charles was working to build bridges with polities beyond the nominal reach of the Citadel Council. But then again, there was hardly anything wrong with that. Indeed if things worked out halfway as well as they could, things might get better for a lot of people in the galaxy.

"I will do so, Your Majesty," Tali said with a determined nod.

Charles offered a kind smile. "Then the _Nightingale_ is yours, Specialist. We hope she will serve your people as well as her sisters have Ours."

Tali dipped her head, accepting the dismissal. Once she was back in line, all attention shifted to the last, but hardly least, of those awaiting recognition this day.

"Major Evangeline Shepard," Charles said, his voice firm and clear.

Despite technically still recovering from her wounds, despite the rather severe damage to her nerves, as many people would attest Shepard could be a mite stubborn. As a consequence, despite the advice of her doctors and indeed the mild admonishment of her family and friends, Shepard pushed herself off the wheelchair and, with the help of a pair of crutches, walked over to before Charles on her two feet.

"I answer your call, Your Majesty," she said with a deep bow.

Charles let out a slight sigh. "Your determination continues to astound, Major. And not always in ways that We can wholly approve of."

Shepard cracked a wry smile but offered no words in her self-defense.

"Still, that determination lies at the root of all that you have achieved, so often in Our name. For that, it is We whom are honored by your service."

Charles glanced to the side, and this time it was John that stepped forth with box in hand.

"The Empire has had many heroes in its long history, men and women whom went above and beyond the duty asked of them, or could ever be asked of anyone, to achieve feats bordering on the miraculous. For what you achieved that day, by all measures was a miracle. Not just in simply defeating Saren and saving the Citadel, those were charges set before you the moment Eden Prime was assailed. But for returning, far from hale, but returning, to stand before Us once more. For this miracle, and for the countless other charges in which you never fell short of exceeding outright, it is Our greatest privilege to present to you the Star of Terra."

John opened the box, revealing the golden medal, and presented it for Charles. With great care, the emperor unfolded the ribbon from which the medal hung, and draped it over Shepard's bowed head. When the major rose once more, the medal dangled upon the center of her chest, gleaming as bright as the strength of her heart.

End of Chapter 42

I'll let all of you decide whether Shepard is hallucinating or not.

Got this out way faster than I expected. And even the epilogue is done. But I'll save that for later. I'll also have more extensive commentary in the epilogue.

I'm pretty sure this site's guidelines frown upon placeholders.

Not sure the last chapter qualified as any sort of cliffhanger. Or were any of you actually expecting me to kill Shepard?


	44. Epilogue

_Since its formal establishment up till the outbreak of the Reaper Wars, the Star of Terra had been awarded a total of forty-two times. The truly exceptional feats that earned their respective bearers their honors range from the outright superhuman to the truly miraculous. Not once however had anyone ever been awarded the medal more than once, that is not until one Evangeline Shepard. The first award was earned when then Major Shepard confronted the rogue Spectre Saren Arterius at the climax of the Battle of the Citadel, slaying him and preventing the turian from opening up the way to dark space and allowing in the Reapers to commence the cycle of extinction anew. This feat nearly saw the major die in its achievement, and it would be well over a year before the major recovered sufficiently to resume active duties. The second award would however indeed be posthumously earned, and the bar set to such heights that all whom were ever considered for a second Star of Terra have actively declined such an honor. That record, to this day, still holds._

 _-Ashes of Empire: The Reaper War_

Epilogue

Ubi amor, ibi dolor

They were a good crew. Lieutenant-Commander Jonathan Shepard had needed only scant days to arrive at that conclusion after assuming command of HMS _Normandy_. Now, six months after serving with them, his respect for their skill and competency had only grown. They were also very, very loyal, as evidenced by the fact that even now, while the crew had nothing but respect for him, their allegiance was still to one Major Evangeline Shepard. John had yet to earn that sort of dedication, that would take a bit more time.

"Commander," Pressly greeted as John appeared on the command deck.

"XO," John responded. "What've we got?"

"Faint sensor contact, just above the noise threshold," the navigator responded. "It doesn't match any geth signatures we have on record, but it did trip one of the other filters."

John regarded the projection quizzically. "Artemis?"

"The energy signature held a 20% match with a Vermillion-level filter, Commander," the AI responded. "The briefing accompanying the filter is however locked above the classification levels you hold. Nonetheless, the priority tags associated with the filter stipulate standing orders for its detection to be investigated."

"Wonderful," John said with a sigh. "Alright, we better take a look then. Stealth looking good?"

"Clean as a whistle," Pressly said. "No one's going to be seeing us coming."

"All the same, go to yellow alert," John said. "If we do run into trouble, I want guns ready."

"Aye Commander."

As the lights dimmed, various crew shuffled about to take their appropriate stations. One such crewmember was the fair looking marine sergeant that John had come to know more about since assuming command. Of Shepard's original squad, only Master Sergeant Ashley Williams remained. The rest of that team had moved on, having fulfilled the original objective that saw them join Shepard in the first place. That left Ashley as the only one that could tell John about how his sister had been like while in command, hence the long conversations they ended up holding whenever their downtimes overlapped. Anything further than that would of course have been violating fraternization regulations, even if John found Ashley quite congenial and he was pretty certain the sergeant felt likewise. For now though, the only outward sign of such thoughts was the way John's eyes lingered after Ashley as the sergeant headed to the gunnery station at the head of the cockpit next to Joker.

"Probes away," Pressly announced, pulling John's attention back. "Should be getting returns in a few minutes."

As a newish synchronizer, John was still getting used to the direct link to sensor telemetry that his connection to Artemis provided. Indeed there was still a slight friction in their connection, a consequence of how deeply the AI and his sister had bonded. In Artemis' own words, while John and Jane shared a certain flavor, the nuances of their minds were still possessed of enough subtle differences that it was taking a bit to retrain the AI's network to more smoothly connect with John. That and synchronizing with John was sort of like Artemis was kissing her girlfriend's brother, which the commander could only presume was a stray thought from his sister had left behind.

Still, that connection was working well enough that John was able to pick up on the sensor data coming in at effectively real time. In this case however, the only good that did was allow him to be befuddled a bit earlier than the rest of the crew.

"What in the world?"

* * *

"I really am out of shape," Shepard remarked as she massaged her sore legs.

"Considering you've been effectively bedridden for the past six months, little surprise there," the nurse responded. "Perhaps in the future you will think twice before so forcibly exerting yourself while you are still undergoing physical therapy."

Shepard flashed a playful smile at the other woman. "Now that wouldn't make it very physical, would it?"

"No, but the emphasis tends to be on the therapy side," the nurse reposted.

That elicited a chuckle. "I'll keep that in mind."

The sound of the door sliding open could be heard behind the major, meaning it was the nurse that got the first look at whom was entering. At the way she stiffened, Shepard immediately knew the newcomers were not expected. Glancing back, Shepard found her own body go stock still, and her heart seemingly freeze over. Crossing the threshold was one Colonel Alec Ryder, and Father Bartholomew Ignacio, the chaplain assigned to the Imperial Cadre. At the solemn, pained expressions on both men's faces, they could be here for only one reason.

"Major Shepard," Father Ignacio began, "I have been asked to inform you that your brother has been reported deceased while aboard the HMS _Normandy_ during a patrol of the Amada System. The ship came under attack from an as yet unidentified hostile, and Lieutenant-Commander Shepard gave his life saving that of his fellow crew. On behalf of His Majesty, I extend to you my deepest sympathy in your great loss."

Shepard said nothing in response, nor could she have even if she so wished as the major felt all the air being squeezed out of her lungs. Instead she stared blankly at the two men delivering the news, or perhaps entirely past them. Alec and Bartholomew waited patiently for Shepard to stir, ready to lend any help or comfort within their means. Both men felt their hearts ache at having to bear such painful news, especially to one they held so close. For Alec, Shepard was as much a daughter to him as Sara. For Bartholomew, the major was one of his flock, one whose steadfast faith was as much a comfort to him as his firm temperance was a steady foundation for Shepard. As such both uttered no words even as the minute ticked by, until Shepard herself was ready.

"Out."

The single word was a mere whisper, but the alarm it caused in the two men was of far greater magnitude, especially as they saw Shepard's form actually begin shaking.

"Jane-" Alec started.

"OUT!"

There was no softness this time as Shepard roared, but beneath the furious outburst was a sorrow that reverberated deep into one's heart. More than that, as Shepard's entire body seemed to spasm.

"JANE!" Alec cried out in alarm.

The major's emotions were flaring uncontrollably, and with her still regenerating nervous connections the reinstalled implants were actually misfiring as a consequence. This should have been impossible, but here Shepard's exceptionality in her natural synthesis was proving a detriment. Grabbing hold of the woman, Alec found himself actually struggling to hold her down even with the nurse and the chaplain rushing to help. Only after the hastily summoned reinforcements arrived did they finally subdue the flaying Shepard, by which point unconsciousness had mercifully claimed the major. It was however an uneasy reprieve, one marked by the tears that streaked down her cheeks as they escaped her shuttered eyes.

End of Epilogue

And that concludes _A Call to Duty_. Not a happy ending by any definition of the term. After everything that Shepard has done, after everything she has accomplished, and for all that rides upon her, it is important to remember that Shepard is still human, with all the failings therein. The purpose of this story is not just to try to re-inject a sense of wonder into the scale at which the Reapers operate on, it's also to provide a narrow, focused window into Shepard herself, to observe the impact that all these events have on her as a person. In the game we as players dictated how Shepard responded to the stresses of her duty. Here what happens is not in the control of the reader, but is in my hands as the writer. Hopefully I don't screw it up.

So there's actually a lot to discuss regarding this story now that it's done, including some of the major weaknesses involved. Probably the biggest failing in the story would be how I handled Tali, namely by not giving her enough talking time. It started out okay, I gave Tali what I considered a more sensible entry into Shepard's team, and there were some early conversations that touched upon her uneasiness about AIs and the geth. Unfortunately I didn't show Shepard following up on that enough times, like she did with Garrus, Ashley, Wrex, and even Kaidan. Liara also suffered this problem, but to a much lesser degree since I had to include her for the Benezia arc. So Tali definitely got the short stick in my story, and it wasn't even really intentional. I just literally forgot to include her scenes as I was writing, and I ended up way past the points where they should have been by the time I realized. Which should tell all of you that in the general case I don't actually plan in minute detail the story before I write. I did at least manage to end on a semi-high note for Tali, by basically giving her a ship. That I felt was a much better gift for her Pilgrimage than the weird, 'new' geth code that was done in the game. Let's see, other weaknesses. Joker definitely also didn't get nearly as much screen time as he should have. So things like this are things that I will obviously try to fix in the next arc.

In general, there were also side plots that I dropped or which ended up being resolved much more quickly due to lack of time. The whole Cerberus arc was intended to last a bit longer, and we might have even dealt with Kahoku's death. But I just couldn't figure out a way to sequence it in and still keep the narrative flowing at an appropriate pace. That all being said, there are certainly plot points that I may well revisit in the next arc if and as I find ways of working them in. There's no reason to slavishly include everything Bioware has done, but if an opportunity arises to allow me to use existing elements in interesting ways, I'll take it.

Speaking of the next arc, I originally said that it would be called _A Call to Action_. Well, that was actually a lie. The title of the next arc is and always has been _A Call to Vengeance_. Vengeance however might have given away more than I wanted too early, so I, misdirected all of you. It's also why the image at the link below was held back for months after its completion even though the cover image for the third arc was put up way earlier. Indeed I have a few other pictures up my sleeve that will be released as we reach the relevant points in the story, and boy is one of them a doozy. Anyway, I have a general idea of how I want the story to proceed. I will note that the first few chapters will be setup in the interlude between the ME1 and 2 timeframes.

So I've developed a pattern of commissioning works of art to go along with my stories. The one meant to accompany _A Call to Vengeance_ was finished months ago, and I actively withheld it not so much because it would be a spoiler, as spoilers go it's kind of bloody obvious, but because I felt it would be a distraction to the story in _Duty_. Now that _Duty_ is done and we're moving onto _Vengeance_ , I'm prepared to share it. To view the image, reconstruct the following link.

deviantart com slash z98 slash art slash Lieutenant-Colonel-Evangeline-Shepard-808976973

That all said, I am likely to take at least a short break to work on a few of my other stories before I dive into _Vengeance_. I've been focusing so heavily on ME, I need to switch gears a little so that I don't end up getting too bored with it and burn out.


End file.
